


Student Prince 学生王子

by eriliawu



Series: 学生王子 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 31,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriliawu/pseuds/eriliawu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当圣安德鲁斯大学的威尔士王子亚瑟遇到新生室友魔法师梅林</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Student Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/91885) by [FayJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay). 



> Wow I can't even begin to think I promised someone to translate this story into Chinese, so obviously I'm masochistic... but honestly this is a truly amazing piece, talking about young love and being who you really are, about being able to not fear for your true identity and making new friends along the way. So here it is. Hopefully I'm able to deliver to you even only a fracture of what I felt reading this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the story or any characters. This is merely a translation.

要不是Merlin想做个乖孩子逼着自己不去用魔法，结果只好伸手去够那个袋子的话，他本来是可以接住的，但事实是，他得强忍着体内呼啸涌动的魔法，时刻像是要冲破他那层皮肤形成的脆弱屏障。他能感觉到魔法夹杂着肾上腺素升腾翻滚，快得如同一条突然袭击的蛇，但只有记忆里妈妈每天冲他50次大喊“用手！”，才勉强教他驯服本能，像个正常人似的伸出手去接那袋子。一切都发生在转瞬之间，但Hunith的训练非常奏效，于是他总算没有暴露自己作为魔法师的身份，在国王十字车站那熙熙攘攘的站台上于众目睽睽之下停住那个快要倒掉的行李箱子 – 挺好的，但另一方面，他身体的反应却还是慢了一拍，所以他被一个沉甸甸的袋子砸了一脸，然后又撞进一个穿着开衫戴着珍珠项链的中年女士怀里 – 挺不好的。

 

“对不起，对不起！”他大喊道，一只手死命抓着一个座椅靠背保持平衡，举起另一只手摊开了掌心表示歉意，同时奉上他最愧疚的微笑和可怜巴巴的眼神。她不高兴地瞪了他一眼，但显然作为一个英国人又实在懒得再计较争论。“真的，”他又开口道，惨兮兮地摸摸自己的脑袋，“我真的非常抱歉！”

 

“哼”，就是他得到的全部应答了，但马上被背后的声音从他的受害者那里拉扯开了注意力。

 

“不，等一下 – 是我的错！”他转过头看见声音的主人，同时也是他没抓到的那袋子的主人：一个穿着绿色套头衫的漂亮姑娘，不安地咬着下嘴唇，充满戒备地把袋子紧紧贴在胸前。她的目光从Merlin身上游移道中年女士那里，然后又飘了回来，脸上写满了歉意与悔恨，而Merlin – 本来还愤愤不平自己被着突如其来的行李箱行了个大礼 – 看了一眼她那大大的棕色眼睛，然后就立马想跳起来安慰她其实自己被砸个半死开心的很。“我真是 _很_ 抱歉！”她又说道。“你没事吧？哦天啊，你这可怜的家伙！”她伸手摸了摸Merlin脑门上的肿包，Merlin忍不住龇牙咧嘴 “噢！天啊，对不起！真对不起！”

 

“不，没事的，没关系，”Merlin笑着说，“真的 – 我的脑袋跟指甲一样硬。没啥好担心的。不过 – 哇 – 你袋子里装的是砖头么？”

 

“工程学的教科书，”她可怜兮兮地皱了皱眉，“不过大概也跟砖头差不多了。某几本绝对算得上武器级的了。”

 

“一年级新生？”她点点头。“我也是！”他说道，脸上立刻笑开了花。Merlin在脑海中迅速过了一遍所有的答案，然后得出了最有可能的结论，“去爱丁堡？”

 

“St Andrews。”她还是一脸抱歉的样子，“就在爱丁堡……”

 

“四十英里以外的海岸线上，而且当地还没有火车站。是啊，学生手册上的字我都背下来了。”他咧嘴一笑。“那么我们应该是要做邻居了。嗨 – 我是Merlin Emrys，马上就要成为St Andrews大学的学生。”

 

“哦太棒了！”她大叫一声，高兴的脸上开了花，“嗨！呃 – 你叫Merlin？真的假的？”她好像还等着下面再来点什么，于是Merlin叹了口气。

 

“别奇怪。所有的笑话我都听过了。我保证。”

 

“嗯，好吧，”她有些迟疑，“那么，还是很高兴认识你，呃，Merlin。”她说出那名字的模样仿佛是刚吃下了什么陌生的食物，满心怀疑里面藏了什么辣椒炸弹，“我叫Gwen。”

 

他们握了握手，Merlin知道她也感觉到了，那种莫名的古怪刺激感，似乎身体里被注入了氦气一般期待着新的开始，未来带着无数的惊喜恭候大驾。“呃，Gwen，你平时都随身带着跟你体重一样的教科书的么？”

 

“什么，当然不是啦。”她咯咯直笑。然后脸上闪过一丝羞怯的愧疚，“哦 – 嗯。里面还应该 – 呃，一把小锤子，我记得。唔，很小的。抱歉。”

 

“可以理解啦，”Merlin一脸严肃地点点头，“这些日子谁出门不得带把锤子呀？不然需要砸门的时候怎么办呢。”他的嘴角抽了抽。“住手！”他说道，举起一只手。Gwen眨眨眼，过了一秒Merlin又补充道，“锤子时间！嘟嘟，嘟嘟嘟！嘟嘟！嘟！锤子时间！”他这段在拥挤过道里即兴发挥蠢到无语的锤子舞 **（注：Hammer Dance，首创者Stanley Kirk Burrell，艺名M.C. Hammer，美国八九十年代非常著名的说唱歌手和舞者，这里说的就是他编出来的那种舞蹈动作，大家可以看这个不太清楚的[视频](http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XMTUxOTQ0ODcy.html)** **体会一下。然后再想象一下梅子在挤得要命的车站里忽然就跳这个…）** ，让新结识的朋友爆出一记惊天动地的狂笑，在他身后，开衫加珍珠女士报以不屑的嗤笑声，重重的脚步沿着走廊逐渐远去。Merlin转过头投以最后一个抱歉的眼神，但忍不住也哈哈笑了起来。这一天已让他激动地有些晕晕乎乎，脸上挂满了新生活与开始的傻笑和憧憬，一发而不可收拾。

 

“我都自己做首饰，”她说道，拿胳膊肘捅了捅他，吹开额头的一丝卷发，“那个白痴。”

 

“真的？”Merlin打量着她耳朵上的那对铜耳环，一只掐丝的橡树叶子，另一只是橡树种子，“你该不会真是自己做的吧？”她低下头，忽然有些不好意思，Merlin的眉毛差点没翘到头发里去，“真的呀？妈呀，可这也太漂亮了！真好看，简直就是店里买的！”

 

“谢谢，”她抬起头，透过睫毛看着他，“我从爸爸那儿学来的。有时候还会在网上卖。”她耸耸肩，“也没什么特别的 – 我是说，我还在学……”

 

“你俩就不能往前走走么？”女孩儿身后一个不知名的声音恼火地说道，他们都吓了一跳，然后又像两个干了什么坏事的孩子似的呵呵笑起来。Merlin从她手里拿过袋子，嘴里还乐呵呵的，哼哧哼哧地强忍着别再傻笑，然后把行李安稳地塞进头顶的架子里。她一脸佩服的样子 – 如果还没到被吓着的程度的话 – 看着他一身轻松的样子安顿好一切，而Merlin暗自期望着自己本可以告诉她那不全是肌肉的功劳 – 但当然，他不能说。他觉得自己真是个骗子。

 

“哇，”她赞叹道，“你也太厉害了！我真没想到 – 我是说，不是说你很弱的样子，我没那个意思，”她飞快地纠正道，忽然愧疚地睁大了眼睛，“只是，你懂的 – 哇塞！”

 

“我不光是个专业舞者，”他用最谦虚的声音说道，“体态轻盈又修长，而且在各种你想象不到的地方长满了肌肉。全都是跳锤子舞的功劳。”他冲她挤挤眼睛，扭着屁股把自己的行李也安置好，如果真有人留心的话，就会发现那块地方其实窄了那么一点点，正常的物理学原理刚好不太适用。Gwen无助地猛吸一口气，看着面前的Merlin又咯咯笑起来，“嘟嘟，嘟嘟嘟！嘟嘟！嘟！锤子时间！”

 

“额滴神哟，赶紧的，过来跟我坐下，你这锤子舞脑残粉。来吧。我给你买杯咖啡，正好为用课本袭击你道个歉，不过你得保证永远都不跳那个舞了。”Merlin有些惊讶地看着她干燥温暖的手指拉起自己的手，但还是心甘情愿地跟了上去。毕竟，这是一个全新的勇敢世界，而结识陌生人不就是迎新周的全部任务么。提前练练没什么不好的。

 

***

 

他们迅速抢占了一个中间摆着桌子的四人座，坐下来盯着对方咧嘴傻笑。

 

“嘿，你该不会 _真_ 叫Merlin吧？”Gwen侧眼看着他问道，“我是说 – _真的_ 叫Merlin？你是在耍我吧？我的意思是 – 哪有人现在还叫Merlin的。怎么会有妈妈会用一个带尖帽子的白胡子老头来给他的小宝宝起名呢？这简直就是管你孩子叫甘道夫嘛。” **（注：just in case，甘道夫是《魔戒》系列小说中的魔法师。）**

 

Merlin无助的回望着他。人们已经问过他无数次了，可他至今找不出什么简单直接的回答。真实情况 – Hunith瞪着眼睛看她新生的小婴儿眼里金光一闪，吱吱呀呀地把奶瓶子从屋子另一面召唤到自己胖乎乎的小手里之后，就放弃了Gareth那个名字，立刻决定应该叫Merlin – 并不是他可以随随便便就可以对大家广而告之的。妈妈 _没_ 叫他甘道夫就不错了。

 

“呃。”他有些抱歉地耸耸肩，Gwen的下巴直接掉了地。

 

“哦天啊 – 我是说 – 我的意思是，你的名字一点都不坏！”她舌头打结地试图收回刚才的话，“这名字棒极了！很特别！又很独一无二！绝对没人忘得了你！不像Gwen这个名字 – 到处都有Gwen，但是Merlin，基本找不出第二个！”

 

Merlin嗤笑一声，挥挥手示意他其实不介意，“这名字蠢透了，”他说，“但也改不了呀。我倒是曾经有段时间管我自己叫Mervyn来着 **（注：其实还是Merlin在其他语言里的某种变体，只不过这个名字还算常见）** ，高中那会儿，但是没人理我。所以就算了叫Merlin吧。”

 

“嗯，我挺喜欢的。”她说道，似乎是打定了主意要弥补自己刚才没头没脑的评论。

 

“谢谢。”

 

“不过，还是 – 我是说，Merlin和Arthur。”在她的注视下，Merlin知道自己一定是在脸红了。他们发现Arthur王子也要去St Andrews上学的时候，Will已经毫不留情地狠狠笑话过他了。Gwen这会儿已经笑得快要抽筋，“哦妈呀，你会成为他最好的朋友的。一定会。Merlin和Arthur – 这就是命运呀！有这么个名字，绝对会有人第一时间就把你带到他那里的。Arthur国王和他最忠实的伙伴Merlin！”她尖着声音说，“下个首相就是你啦！”

 

Merlin伸手拍了她一下，“闭嘴，”脸却红得越发滚烫。他觉得自己的脸颊一定已经着火了，“不过 – Gwen，你的全名是什么？”

 

“呃。”

 

“我想想啊，该不是，呃……应该没什么正常人的名字会叫Gwendolyn什么的吧？”

 

“……”

 

他几乎跳了起来，看着她咬着嘴唇，“要么，我猜，难不成是 – 我难道是正坐在未来的Guinevere王后对面？”

 

Gwen把脑袋埋进手心里，“闭嘴吧你。”她对着桌面嘀咕道，神情大为紧张。

 

“真的呀？是真的！你就叫Guinevere！你真的叫这名字！你竟然还敢 – 哦，我的肚子呀！”

 

“哦，赶紧闭嘴跟我说你要喝哪种咖啡，你这小巫师。”Gwen可怜巴巴地透过睫毛抬头看着他。

 

***

 

等火车刚开出伦敦城郊，Merlin已经知道了Gwen Smith跟他一样是家里第一个大学生；跟他一样是个独子；跟他一样自懂事起就暗恋着威尔士王子，一想到接下去4年里都要跟她青春期的性幻想一起呆在一个只有邮票大小的小镇子里，就激动得快要晕过去 – 还是跟他一样，只不过Merlin觉得这会儿就把全部家底都甩出来似乎还不太好。

 

“不过我倒不是因为这个才申请St Andrews的，”她坚称，“我是说，我知道一定有成千上万的女孩儿因为看了《公主日记》就头脑发热在申请表格里填里St Andrews的名字，然后幻想自己会遇见他，疯狂地相恋，然后某天头顶就会戴上一顶王冠，再养一群威尔士矮脚犬，但我对未来的工作有很认真的规划。在知道Arthur要来很久以前，我就交了申请。”她似乎一副不容置疑的语气，而Merlin心下怀疑她可能把这段话已经对着镜子练习好长时间了。他本人对此也毫不陌生。

 

他点点头，“我一直以为他会去牛津的，”他说，“呃 – 倒不是说他听着就该是个研究科学的呆子，但我想，要是你身上流着点王室血统，基本上就没有被拒收的可能性了，不是么？不像我们这些人。”

 

“也许他是不想总被人跟他的父母比较吧，”Gwen猜道，又往咖啡里加了包糖，味道根本没比她保证的好到哪里去，用塑料棒搅拌几下。她的眼神越过Merlin的肩头，睁大的双眼里充满的热切的神情，“他们的故事多浪漫呀，不是吗？他们在牛津相遇，起因只不过是一罐小小的速溶咖啡，她当时甚至都不知道他是威尔士王子，因为他半张脸还盖着刮胡泡沫，而她被朋友的宠物狗分了神……哦，他们真的好可爱呀！”

 

Merlin小心翼翼地试了试自己的咖啡，虽然不一定是速溶的，但是也够恶心的了，然后狐疑地看看Gwen，“你说的跟电影似的！事实可能根本就不是那样嘛，你知道的 – 我的意思是，都是公关们编出来的好嘛，骗骗小姑娘的。他们肯定都认识很久了，谁知道呢，因为她又不是什么平头百姓，对不对？她 _怎么可能_ 不知道自己敲得是谁的门呢，就算她还是要装大惊小怪的样子。”她的表情好像在指控Merlin刚狠狠踢了自己的小狗，然后他的声音就小下去了，“呃，不管怎么说，都是我们出生前很久的事了，Gwen – 我是说，她差不多20年前就去世了。”

 

“但仍然是个永恒的爱情故事呢，”Gwen严肃认真地说，Merlin几乎听得出那几个词被她加了大写强调，“这只是 – 我是说，拜托，你肯定看过那些纪录片的，或者是迷你电视剧什么的，不然还有那部日本动漫？”Merlin无声地摇摇头，仔细地提醒自己不要提及自己读过的那些关于Arthur王子和他的家庭的书本与杂志 – 尤其不能提到那本过去3个月都被他藏在床底的《GO》杂志，上面印着王子性感到没人性的照片，以及无数个夜晚对着那照片撸管的事情。绝对不能说，死也不说。Gwen翻个白眼，“Uther和Igraine – 简直就是现代版的罗密欧与朱丽叶。”

 

“只不过现在他还活着，他们两家也不是世仇，他们还有个儿子，还有……”

 

“好吧，好吧，你是管档案馆的嘛 – 那就 _不是_ 现代版罗密欧与朱丽叶好了。拜托。但你懂我的意思的。那多浪漫呀，这么传奇的爱情故事，他们两个又是一个玉树临风一个楚楚动人，彼此深深相爱，然后她年纪轻轻就香消玉殒……”

 

“嗯，好吧，”Merlin总结道，“很悲伤，也很浪漫，而且两个人都好看的要命。”

 

“所以他也长得那么帅呀，”Gwen叹着气说，“帅王子殿下。”

 

“我还以为你没事不会去看《 _太阳报_ 》的呢！” **（注：腐国某知名八卦小报，各种名流八卦，坊间传闻和大胸模特啥的）**

 

Gwen不满的哼哼一声，抬起眉梢，“闭嘴！我才不看《 _太阳报_ 》的呢！”

 

“那报纸上就是这么叫他的。”

 

“那你怎么知道的呢？因为你看过《 _太阳报_ 》？”

 

“什么！没有！因为我买《 _卫报_ 》的时候刚好看见了！”

 

“我也是。好了就此打住。”

 

“好吧，算你说实话的吧。”Merlin晃了晃手里的杯子，看着里面黑色的液体随着手掌的摇动转出一个小小漩涡，“不过挺奇怪的，是不是？想到我们可能会亲眼见到他本人。在街上。或者是礼堂里，要么别的什么地方。甚至是上课的时候 – 不过我估计他应该不会来学物理或是工程。不过 – 感觉好像是电影里的人走出来站在你面前了。”

 

“是很诡异，”Gwen满口赞同，视线透过窗户轻轻摇摇头，“非常诡异。”她看看Merlin，嘴角翘起一个明亮的微笑，“你知道还有一件很奇怪的事吗？”她探过身子，胳膊肘支在桌子上，Merlin也凑了过来，“这趟火车……想到St Andrews就在这个国家的另一头等着我们，那么古老神圣的小镇子，还有青石街道跟塔楼废墟 – 呃，我感觉好像是要去霍格沃茨上学了。好像我们坐的是霍格沃茨特快列车。我老是暗暗期望有人会掏出来一张巧克力青蛙牌，或者念段咒语。”Merlin差点没噎死，“哎呀，你就笑吧，”她耸耸肩说道，手指不停转着自己的发梢，嘴角挤出一个有些尴尬的微笑。“我知道这听起来很荒唐，但是 – 这跟我过去的生活 _太_ 不一样了。我都不敢相信，突然之间现在这就 _是_ 我的生活了 – 一列火车蜿蜒地驶过这绿荫成群的乡村，一路向北把我们带向英俊的王子。至少是能见见他，就算没有机会认识他的话。”

 

“我懂你的意思，”Merlin说道，回想着自己几分钟前差点要脱口而出的咒语，“说真的，我也一直在这么想来着。”他透过睫毛偷偷瞟了她一眼，然后转开了视线，“我也觉得自己像哈利波特。”他轻声承认道，心知她绝不可能了解这话里面藏了多少实情。

 

“嗯，你这一脑袋乱糟糟的黑头发倒还真是挺像的。”她点头说道，脸上重新浮现不加掩饰的笑意，Merlin知道她本来半是以为自己会被笑死。他遗憾着自己不能告诉她Gaius教授和Nimueh博士的事情，告诉她藏在 _自己_ 行李里的那些教科书 – 但他不能说。魔法是个秘密，就必须守口如瓶。谁都不想回到巫师被绑在柱子上活活烧死的时代。

 

“我的头发哪里乱了！”他转而无力地说道，她抬起一挑眉毛，“呃 – 不是很乱啦。呃 – 哎呀，好吧，跟鸡窝没什么两样。”

 

“你就差一副眼镜跟一道闪电形状的疤了，”她若有所思地补充道，“你该不会头发下面真藏着一道闪电形的疤吧？”

 

“恐怕是没有了，”他撩起头发向她证明，“我的眼镜颜色也错了。” **（注：哈利是绿眼睛）**

 

“你也喜欢哈利·波特！“她大喊一声，一副惊讶万分的样子。

 

“嘿，哪有人没看过那几本书嘛？”

 

“我学校里大多数男生都没看过，”她说，“不过他们倒是都看过电影。好吧 – 我学校里大多数男生连字都不识几个。而且他们都觉得哈利爱男人。”她思考着什么，“我都不太确定他们是觉得电影烂的要命，还是以为哈利和德拉科背地里有一腿。”

 

“他们要觉得电影烂那绝对是白痴 – 至于哈利和德拉科么 – 呃，他俩之间肯定有点暧昧，不过我总是有点希望他会跟罗恩在一起。”终于说出口了 – 这就是他说“我觉得你很可爱，也希望我们能做朋友，不过，呃，顺便提一下，别费心跟我调情了因为我根本就不爱女人”的方式，Merlin有些如释重负。Gwen眨眨眼，然后咯咯笑了起来，“什么！”她说，“哈利和罗恩？我本来可萌哈利和赫敏呢。我简直不敢相信最后罗琳把他跟金妮·韦斯利写到一起了！”

 

“唔，我从第一本就看出来了，”Merlin有些可惜地说，“不过要幻想一下同人总是可以的吧。”

 

“嗯，”她面露遗憾地盯着自己的咖啡，“我们也许根本就不会认识他的，是不是？”Merlin知道她说的并不是哈利·波特。

 

他耸耸肩，“哦 – 他也没这么帅吧，”眼都不眨一下地撒谎，“我真不明白大家都那么大惊小怪的干嘛。”

 

Gwen的下巴又掉了，“大惊小怪的当然是因为将来他会成为国王，而且又那么勇敢迷人，性感火辣，是天底下笑得最好看的人，还有……呃，你刚才是开玩笑的吧，对不对？”

 

“我开玩笑的，”Merlin承认道，“因为 – 嗯，想到Arthur王子也只是一个学生而已，随时会在薯条店里撞见的家伙 – 这 _实在是_ 太疯狂了。就跟不小心碰见海格或是邓布利多一样疯狂，真的。”

 

“对的！就是！因为你在电视上都见过他那么多次了，对吧？圣诞节，阵亡烈士纪念日，还有很多其他的场合 – 我是说，狗仔队们在他没成年的时候都还算听话没怎么跟踪他，就像当初在他母亲早产要去医院，却被一群混蛋摄影师跟在屁股后面一样，他们都答应不去烦他了……所以他现在浑身上下都散发着神秘兮兮的气息，因为我们谁都没怎么真的见过他。”

 

“他搞不好就是个大笨蛋，”过了一会儿，Merlin答道，努力咽下卡在喉咙口的什么东西，“他说不定一口烂牙，身上难闻的要死，也不知道怎么跟人说话，屁股又松又耷拉。” **（翻得我自己都笑了。）**

 

“他怎么可能！”

 

“怎么不可能。”

 

“绝对不可能！他的屁股多 _翘_ 啊！你看他经常踢足球，打橄榄球，骑马，打水球，那么多真男人玩的运动！”

 

“哎呀，好吧，好吧，”Merlin说道，心里又不由自主地复习了一整套杂志上的照片，艰难地咽了咽，“算是吧，不过说不定他有个替身替他拍照片呢，”过了一会儿，他补充道，咧嘴笑嘻嘻的，“他们说不定找了个什么被逼着发誓保密的可怜鬼，永远都不能说自己其实是Arthur王子的屁股替身。”

 

Gwen嘴里正灌了一大口咖啡，勉勉强强咽了下去，然后无助地剧烈咳嗽起来，Merlin只好伸手拍拍她的后背，过了一会儿总算才又能喘气了。

 

“闭嘴，你这傻子！”她终于挤出一句。

 

Merlin挤挤眼睛，“我就说说嘛。怎么可能有人真的有 _那么_ 坚挺的圆屁股的。反正那些已经富得流油将来还要登上王位的人是不可能。他绝对帅到不是真人了。”Gwen绝望地笑了笑，拿手捂住嘴，“而且他绝对也不是我们这个圈子里的，Gwen，”Merlin补充道，忽然心里一沉，“他会整天跟一群叽叽喳喳的大嘴贵公子和富家小姐混在一起。就是那种脑细胞没长够的土豪。”

 

“胸大无脑的小妞。”Gwen说道，脸耷拉下来。

 

“管他呢。横竖不就是那些家里房子大的没处使，祖宗传下来的地里养了成群的羊什么的 – 他就会跟那些人交上朋友。不是什么家住在卡迪夫的穷酸小房子里的物理系学生，也不是工程系的学生 – 不论有多可爱 – 住在温布利他爸爸家里的车库楼上。清醒点吧 – 我们哪来的羊群。”

 

“他可能……不，他不会的，不是么？”Gwen的肩垂落下来，“他会是一个可恨的暴发户。”

 

“他就是个可恨的暴发户，”Merlin同意道，“一个帅到讨厌，富到流油，有一天要成为国王的暴发户。”

 

他俩有些难过地盯着桌子上那块脏兮兮的桌布，“我打赌你还是能往自家花园里偷几只羊的，”过了一会儿，Gwen说道，“你好歹是威尔士人呢。”

 

“喂！别把我们都想成一样了，谢谢！拜托，我们又不是都一生下来就有人捧上羊群伺候的！”Merlin装作生气地说道，“我们家也就买幅画着羊的图画那点钱了。还是一幅二手的，上面的羊难看的要死。我们在省钱好有一天买只塑料羊放在花园里，放在院子里的地精旁边。”

 

“你家花园里只有地精？”

 

“嗯，有一阵子，不过后来被偷走了。”

 

“哦不！”

 

“是啊，专偷地精的小贼。可危险了 – 没哪只地精是安全的。”

 

“你就乱讲吧。”Gwen摇着头说道，强忍着没笑出来。

 

Merlin笑着露出小小的酒窝，“我一般不这样的，”他承认道，总算安静了一写，“今天有点兴奋过头 – 你懂的吧？不知怎么的就人来疯，话多的不得了，叽叽咕咕的没一句正常。”

 

Gwen露出一句有些意外的害羞微笑，“我 _完全_ 懂你的意思，”她说，“今天所有的事情好像都不一样了。我感觉自己像个电影里的人物，或者书里的女主角，差不多吧。我简直觉得自己无所不能，无所畏惧。我本来不是这么……”她含糊地挥挥手。

 

“话多？和善？有爱？大嘴？漂亮？随时准备用一堆工程学书砸死陌生人？”

 

“外向！”她说道，悲惨地试图用手背掩饰狂笑。

 

忽然之间，Merlin真想抱抱她，但两人中间隔了一张桌子，于是他把手伸进口袋里掏出来一块外表有点丢人的巧克力威化，“你太可爱了，Gwen Smith，”他说，“我真高兴你差点用一打教科书把我砸晕过去。要巧克力吗？”

 

“哦！我就知道没白喜欢你！”她赞叹道，“我是说，你懂的，我不是说 – 我的意思是……”她结结巴巴地停住了嘴，冲他眨眨眼，然后笑了，“要的，谢谢。”

 

“好姑娘。”

 

于是他们坐在火车里，心满意足地吧唧嚼着食物安静了一会儿，望着窗外的风景，从喧闹的城市郊外矮矮的青草，逐渐变成无边无际的绿树成荫。


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin走进他在St Salvator楼那里的宿舍时，门只开了一小条缝儿，他能听到里面传来的声音 ，还有似乎是滚石乐队的唱片。显然他的室友已经早早地安全抵达，一切准备就绪了。室友。妈呀。Merlin深吸一口气，安抚着烦躁跳动的情绪，提醒自己已经好几年没有一不小心在别人面前用过魔法了。至少是 – 呃 – 好几个月吧。而且那次只是被Will抓到了而已，所以不算。

 

**（注：学生们一般称之为Sallies/Sally’s，学校里的宿舍楼，大家可以点一下St Andrews的[官方页面](https://www.st-andrews.ac.uk/accommodation/ug/residences/stsalvators/)看一下。太豪华了...）**

 

他可以做到的。

 

Merlin要求自己抬头挺胸，很清楚正有个学校里的保安好奇地盯着他看，推开门的时候，感觉自己像是刚从一个无形的悬崖峭壁上跨了出去。

 

“嗨！”他愉快的说道 – 等看清楚面前站的是谁后差点没直接脸朝地摔下去：传说中的王室成员Gwaine Seabag-Montefiore，Kay FitzEctor，还有在旁边正弯腰从一个大概比Merlin家的房子和全部家当加起来还值钱的行李箱里掏什么东西的，便是威尔士亲王子，Arthur Pendragon殿下本人了 **（注：其实Prince of Wales一般都会翻译成威尔士亲王，但是谁叫现任威尔士亲王殿下是查尔斯王子呢，瞧那发际线，我才不要把二王子翻译成跟他一样的头衔，哼）** 。化成灰Merlin都认得那举世无双的屁股，就算旁边还陪衬着经常上电视偶尔上杂志的两个好朋友，Merlin也不会搞错。

 

Arthur迅捷而优雅地直起身子转了过来，于是Merlin立刻就跟自己无数个夜晚鬼鬼祟祟的自摸和春梦对象对上了眼。他就差把自己的舌头咽下去了。

 

“你好。”Arthur说道，脸上挂着礼貌又谨慎的微笑，坚定地握了握Merlin已经惊到无语的手，又上下打量了他一番，心里似乎还在估摸着什么。Merlin却像条快要缺氧的鱼似的盯着Arthur，努力思考着该如何用英语跟人问好，管他呢，用什么语言问好都行啊，快说话呀。

 

“呃！”他还是结巴了，感觉自己全身上下都即刻烧成了惊吓过度的棕红色。

 

“我叫Arthur。”Arthur说道，这一定可以算是人类历史上最多余的话了 – 因为，拜托，Merlin基本确定就连住在亚马逊丛林里还从来没喝过可口可乐的的土著人也能眼皮不抬一下就认出Arthur的。“那么，我们要做室友了。”他接着说道，语气只有那么一点点不太情愿。过了一秒钟，他低头看看自己的右手，有些尴尬地抬起眉毛，“呃 – 你可以放手了，谢谢。”

 

“哦！”Merlin的脸一定更红了，立刻松开Arthur的手然后艰难地咽了咽。肾上腺素在体内横冲直撞，现在他疯狂地想转身一路逃回威尔士。“对不起！我只是 – 呃 – 抱歉！”他说道。他的目光从Arthur身上转移到他的朋友那里，又回到Arthur，如果说他的眼睛还没从眼眶里蹦跶出来，那估计也差不多是人类眼球可以跳出来的极限了。“真的？”他又说，实在没忍住，“我是说 – 真的？”

 

Arthur有些窘迫的干笑两声，瞟了一眼Kay和Gwaine，“呃 – 是的。这会有问题吗？”

 

Merlin那被电击的鳕鱼脸表情又持续了一会儿，挖空心思想要表达一下自己这彻头彻尾被吓呆了的心情，“不会？”他挤出一个词。

 

“很好。”Arthur说道，声音里只有一丁点儿嘲讽的意思。

 

“不过 – 我以为 – 好吧，我本来还想你大概会住在新宿舍楼那里的，有单人间的那种，或者家具电器都齐全的套间什么的，”Merlin脱口而出，“而不是在Sally这里跟人挤一个房间。 _你_ 怎么会在Sally跟你挤着住的？”

 

Arthur皱皱眉，“如果你非要知道的话，我跟我父亲打赌输了。”他惊奇地盯着Merlin，还有些不高兴的样子，“那你原来还不知道喽？他们没让你签什么文件吧 – 保密协议什么的？”

 

“没有？”

 

“哦，靠。好吧 – 我还以为早该有人跟你说过了。这个 – 我真不知道中间哪里出了问题，”他越发显得不快，但显然正竭尽全力掩饰着，“嗯 – 请原谅我的措辞，如果我听起来很无理的话，但是基本上，如果你敢动一下我的东西，拍我和朋友的照片，聊天的时候偷偷录音，或者把故事卖给媒体，还有 – 反正如果你搞得跟个混蛋一样，明白了？那么，就等着进伦敦塔吧，差不多就这样。我已经把指导原则跟你说过了。”

 

Merlin眨眨眼，“好吧？”声音有些发抖，“伦敦塔。你开玩笑的，是不是？”Arthur面无表情地看着他，“呃。这个 – 这挺好的。我很高兴我们一开始就说清楚了。”Merlin能感觉到自己的脾气也快上来了，“那你动了我的东西怎么办？”

 

“什么？”

 

“比如，你借了我的CD不还，把咖啡倒我书上了，或者 – 如果你搞得跟个混蛋一样，那我能叫警察来抓你吗？我是说，现在这都是民主国家了，不是吗？我们都是平等的现代英国人，对不对？”

 

“哦我靠，他是个共党，”Gwaine嘀咕道，一脸好笑的样子，“你真找了个好室友，Arthur。”

 

“如果 _我_ 搞得跟个混蛋一样？”Arthur重复道，以为Merlin才刚从什么地底下的棺材里爬出来，“如果 _我_ 弄乱 _你_ 的东西？”他上下看看Merlin，打量着那廉价的上衣和破旧的运动鞋。眉梢翘的老高，“我真不觉得你有什么好担心的，但如果你非要研究的话，我保证损坏了什么物品一定赔你相同价值的东西。”

 

“还块口香糖就差不多了。”Kay捂着手嘀嘀咕咕的。

 

“我明白你为什么非要别人都保密了，如果身边没有记者的时候你就是这样的，”Merlin不假思索地说道，感觉自己一直以来都被骗了，“你还真是个大傻蛋，是不是？一个自以为是眼高手低的纨绔子弟。”

 

Arthur张了张嘴，却没有立刻对上话 – Merlin猜他正在比自己咬着舌头控制一下，“好吧，”他终于说道，“我想这一年会很有趣的，你是……？”

 

“Emrys，”Merlin说道，“我叫Merlin Emrys。”

 

Arthur愣住了，过了惊心动魄的一秒后，Gwaine和Kay都哭天喊地地狂笑起来。Arthur痛苦的闭上眼睛低下头。

 

“Merlin？”他小声说，“真的？你不是在耍我？”

 

“就叫Merlin。”Merlin咬牙说道。

 

“而且他还是威尔士人，”Kay若有所思地说道，“他们竟然把威尔士王子和一个威尔士人安排在一间了。真太滑稽了。”

 

“我怎么就没想到呢，”Arthur说道，“哦，太棒了。”他冲自己点点头，“我觉得等下应该去好好谢谢Morgana。嗯，好极了。我要跟脾气很坏又脏兮兮的共党分子Merlin住一起了。这真是 – 太好了。好上天了。我的生活可真有趣。”

 

“是啊，因为富得流油鬼都认识还手握着一整个 _国家_ 的生活真是悲惨呐，”Merlin愤愤地说，“还有，你说脏兮兮是什么意思？我身上干净的很！”

 

Arthur别有深意地看着Merlin上衣前面一小块咖啡渍，一言不发。

 

“哎呀，走吧，”Gwaine站起来说道，“还有人等着呢。”

 

“好吧。”Arthur说。他想狠狠地瞪一眼Merlin，但面孔上还写满了苍白与愤怒，生硬地指了指床的位置，“我挑了靠窗的那张床 – 我希望你没什么不满意的，Emrys先生？还不算太混蛋吧？”

 

“没事，”Merlin发飙了，“你反正都占了风景好的那个了。”

 

“哦，我了个……行行，”Arthur冲过来把自己的袋子挪到另一张床边，“满意了吧 – 归你了。好好享受风景吧。”

 

“可别给我什么特殊待遇呀，王子殿下。”Merlin把手交叉在胸前说道，Arthur扬起 _自己_ 的手。

 

“行行行！随便你！自己挑吧，我回来的时候通知我 – 我管他呢，不就是张床嘛，有完没完了。”他伸手从自己那漂亮的（毫无疑问还贵到没天理）音响上摘下iPod，音乐顿时戛然而止。“如果不算太麻烦你的话，拜托别把我的东西弄乱了，毛主席？”

 

“给我钱我都不会碰一下你的东西。”

 

“好极了 – 真是好透了。天啊 – 走吧，伙计们。不能让人等了。我 _真_ 得赶紧喝一杯。”话音未落，Merlin最不可告人的性幻想对象趾高气扬地走出了房间，后面跟着两个身材强壮得像橄榄球运动员似的贵族子弟，钱多到估计都能买下整座卡迪夫城了。门关上的时候虽然并不用力，Merlin还是一屁股跌坐在床沿，双腿忽然不由自主地颤抖着。

 

“天啊天啊，”突然安静的屋子里，他自言自语道，空洞地盯着对面墙壁上玉兰花色的涂漆，“我。的。天。啊。”

 

***

 

大多数学生都还有好几天时间可以闲游晃荡，但Merlin Emrys却不是大多数之一，因此他一旦挨过了初期呼吸紊乱手忙脚乱的阶段，整理好所有东西，换上一件干净衬衫后，就出发去寻找Gaius教授了。

 

St Andrews寄来的小册子里涵盖了面积相当广泛的各个学院，但魔法学院却并不在其中。不过，对于知情人来说，大家都知道早在1411年建校时，学校成立的主要目的之一便是保护魔法的教习。不像其他学院，魔法学院并没有具体的地址；英语言文学院坐落于一座小小的城堡式楼房中，就在St Andrews古堡对面，物理系则位于一栋相对更明亮通透的新楼中，不过要是有人想去魔法学院，从镇子里随便哪一幢楼其实都有秘密通道可走。各处都有暗门，只不过普通人总会视而不见。门上雕刻着一条精美的龙，或者画着，甚至是用粉笔涂抹着。这些便是通往魔法学院的大门了，Merlin接到的通知中如是说，这些门向内指引着通向学院的路，向外则通往截然不同的风景。如果你有兴致走得够远，也知道正确的口令，你也许会一头扎进法国或是摩洛哥，中国，甚至是美国的缅因州，门外的同行巫师们正用几十种不同的语言讨论着有关磁悬浮或是时空旅行。

 

于是Merlin把自己的东西和Arthur王子的一起丢在房间，把钥匙塞进口袋，决定对屋子里的事眼不见心不烦，悄无声息地穿过人头攒动的走廊，开始寻找那扇画着龙的红色木门。他知道St Salvator楼的什么地方就有这样的门 – 10分钟内就找到了。他咬咬嘴唇，深吸一口气，小声说出让木龙伸展翅膀打打哈欠然后在他的指尖下旋转打开的口令。

 

“年轻的Merlin！”它说道，声音正如一扇生锈的木门一般，眨着焦黄的眼睛，像条鳗鱼似的在木门里扭来扭去，“这么快就回来啦？”

 

“什么？”Merlin盯着它，“我还没 – 这是我第一次来这里，龙大师。” **（艾玛刚见面还这么客气叫master dragon）**

 

龙大笑起来，而Merlin奇迹般的看着过道里竟然没有一个人听到这古怪的回响。“没有人是第一次来的，孩子，”它说道，“见过王子了吗？”

 

“我 – 呃，是的，”Merlin说道，完全不知对方所云，“我们住在一起。”

 

“这么快！我的天啊，小伙子，你还真是一刻都不浪费啊！” **（龙大师立刻就显出腐龙本色了…）**

 

“什么？不，我是说 – 不！不是那个住在一起！”Merlin简直不敢相信他正在对一扇门讲话，更别提在跟门说这样的事情，“他就是个大白痴。”

 

“你上次也是这么说的，”他似乎很开心的样子，“我想有些事情不论过多久总还是不会变的吧。”

 

“你真是……奇怪啊，而且难以理喻，好像脑洞还开过头，先生，”Merlin试图让自己听起来不要显得太无力 – 他已经被告知在任何情况下都不要把龙惹火了，“呃。请问能让我去见一下Gaius教授吗？”

 

“既然你这么有礼貌，小巫师，”龙答道，笑起来却跟鲨鱼似的，“请进吧。”

 

“呃，谢谢？”Merlin说道，小心翼翼地转开把手，走进那头的房间。

 

***

 

房间里暖意融融的很舒服的样子，每面墙都立着高到天花板的书架，其中一面墙上还镶嵌着壁炉。Merlin对面的窗户外出现的景致显然已经不是St Andrews了：没有狭窄的青石路面，呆板的石灰墙或被风吹过的大海，也没有高尔夫球场，更没有学生了。他发现自己面前展露出的画面跟St James公园 **（作者指的应该是伦敦的那座公园，里面还有个小湖。详情请点[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._James's_Park)。不过英超纽卡斯尔联队主场的球场也叫St James Park）** 一致度惊人 – 啊，这便是魔法学院神奇而错综复杂的地理位置了。四下看看，Merlin看见一张拥挤不堪的桌子上堆着如山的文件与书本，一个空咖啡杯，一个好像已经被肢解的时钟，一堆乱糟糟的东西上还摆着个笔记本电脑，伴随着吃了一半的小蛋糕。火炉旁的高背椅里，Merlin捕捉到一位上了年纪的老人，透过一副半月形的眼镜阅读着羊皮书 **（妈呀，这不就是老邓么…）** 。Gwen，Merlin不着边际地想到，这一定会心满意足地找到她关于霍格沃茨的所有幻想。

 

他等了片刻，但老人却没有抬头时，只好轻轻咳嗽一声。

 

“Gaius教授，先生？”他努力让自己不要显得太紧张。不过也就 _这样_ 了。他曾经的老师，Singh夫人，成功地帮助他控制住自己的魔法，也凭借着自己有限的学识传授给了他一些基本的魔法基础，但如今，巫术已经如此之罕见，他还未曾有过充分的相关教育。他知道该如何保护自己，和周围的人不受魔法的伤害。但这里，此时此刻 – 这便是一个全新人生的开始，而Merlin有些害怕自己会给老师留下一个坏印象。在这里，Merlin能希望自己研习如何掌控在血管中流窜的能量，领略这世界上无尽的未知与可能 – 在所有的世界和空间里。这里是他开始领悟成为巫师的秘诀的出发点。

 

“先生？”他又试了试，提高了些音量，老人猛地抬起头，“Gaius教授，先生，我能打扰您一下吗，麻烦你了？”他满怀期待地微笑着。

 

“学校明天才开学，”教授心不在焉地说，歪着脑袋打量Merlin明亮的眼睛，犹如一只好奇的小鸟研究着自己潜在的午餐似的，“我认识你吗，孩子？”

 

“我是Merlin Emrys，先生，”Merlin说道，躬了躬身子以示敬意，“刚到St Andrews来上学的，先生。一年级新生。”

 

“哦！”Gaius说道，坐直了身子，把手里的书放在脆弱不堪的木桌上，旁边还有一套精美的杯子与茶托，勾勒着三色堇与象牙白的曲线。“你是Merlin Emrys，老天爷啊！Hunith的儿子，对吗？是的，我认识你父亲，”这让Merlin惊得说不出话来，“你跟他长的很像，你知道，”Gaius若有所思的点点头补充道，“是在St Andrew上学，嗯？好，好 – 如今英国的巫师实在是太少了。我似乎大多数时间花在从塞勒姆，北京或是艾孜哈尔大学来的年轻人身上了。能换个本国的小伙子教教还真不错。”

 

**（注：塞勒姆/Salem在历史上比较出名的事件就是Salem Witch trial了。1692 – 1693年间，在当时美国马萨诸塞的殖民地里针对被指控为巫师的人的听证会审判，最后有20人被处决，绝大多数都是女性。详情请见[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salem_witch_trials)。而艾孜哈尔大学/Al-Azhar University是公元970年左右成立于埃及开罗的大学，是伊斯兰世界建立的第一座大学，学生主要学习古兰经与伊斯兰法律，还有逻辑、语法以及月亮历。详情请点[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Al-Azhar_University)。）**

 

“哦，”Merlin有些惊诧，“这真是 – 谢谢，我想。呃 – 关于那个，我在想 – 您知道他们把我跟Arthur王子安排住在一起了吗？”他吞咽一下，“我是说 – 我知道不论室友是谁我都得很小心，这是肯定的，但是 – Arthur王子？就算他不是一个洋洋得意自视甚高的 _笨蛋_ ，那也一定会有很多保镖，安保局特工，甚至是狗仔队之类的各色人等盯着看他？所以他们一定也会看到 – 我？”

 

“是的。”Gaius教授眯起眼睛看着他。

 

Merlin费力的说道，“呃，那也 – 我的意思是，这好像不太方便，对吧？我甚至从来没有跟人住一个房间过，更别提要担心把事情搞砸，然后一早醒来就看见YouTube上有视频暴露我是魔法师的身份了。”

 

Gaius狡黠的眨眨眼，“那么我建议你学习一下如何低调做人了，年轻人，很快就学。”他说道。

 

“呃，”Merlin开口道，“好吧。但是 – 好吧。所以 – 你对此毫无意见喽？你不着急？”

 

Gaius教授露出一丝微笑，“我亲爱的孩子，就是我授权的。如果Singh夫人说的没错，你就是这一代年轻人里最有天赋的魔法师。英国最强大的巫师总是会留在里国王最近的地方的 – 或者是女王 – 才能在必要时及时提供保护和建议。假以时日，那个角色就会落到你头上。我只是在帮你为命运做准备罢了。”

 

Merlin觉得自己的下巴一定掉地上了，“我的命 – 你 – 最强大的 – 等等，”他抗议道，眼睛瞪得跟茶托大小一样，“你是说我以后要保护那个讨人厌 – 我的命运是要与他一起工作？为他工作？做他的，什么，宫廷法师？就跟以前那个Merlin一样？”

 

“完全正确。”

 

“可是……”Merlin说道，死命地摇着手，“可他是个笨蛋！”

 

Gaius扬起眉毛，在尴尬的一阵沉寂中盯着Merlin看了一会儿。Merlin还算确定就算管王位继承人叫笨蛋应该还不至于就被送进伦敦塔，但Gaius闪闪发亮的眼睛让他忽然有些犹豫，“好吧，真可惜。但他还是会成为你的国王，和你的责任，所以你最好快点找个办法适应吧。”

 

“哦。”Merlin困难地开了口，“那么他 – 他知道关于我的事吗？如果我得做他的守护者和顾问什么的话？”

 

“在王子看来，你只是另一个学生而已。我希望你能保持这种现状。还有别的问题吗？”

 

“呃，”长长的一阵停顿后，“没了？”

 

“很好。那么，我们就下周一你的第一次辅导课上见啦，早上9点钟。享受新生周吧，小伙子 – 还有注意别犯什么弥补不了的傻，乖啦。” **（其实老盖说的是there’s a good boy，原谅我实在手痒不想好好翻。）**

 

就这样，Gaius又捧起书读了起来，Merlin知道自己就该走了。

 

“好吧，”他无力地说，“那我 – 那我走了。谢谢，先生。”


	3. Chapter 3

_嘿Gwen – McIntosh_ _的宿舍怎么样？_

**（注：Gwen住的是McIntosh楼的宿舍，再被圣安德鲁斯大学买下前是曾经是一个酒店。学校给出的照片点[这里](https://www.st-andrews.ac.uk/accommodation/ug/residences/mcintosh/)。）**

 

太棒了！Sallies那里呢？

 

看着还行，床垫挺软的，室友是个混蛋。你的呢？

 

她应该还行。真同情你运气不好。等下要不要一起去学联那里？

 

**（注：梅子说的是Students’ Union，在圣安德鲁斯大学那里指的是一栋给学生放松娱乐开展活动的楼，里面应该有酒吧餐厅之类的吧。汗一个本来我还以为是学生会的办公室呢… 学生会在那里被叫做students’ association。）**

 

唉马，要的要的，一定要！

 

已经是夏末了，但显然这个时节在苏格兰的东海岸和威尔士完全是两个概念，等Merlin终于赶到Gwen的宿舍楼那里时，他真希望自己随手带了件外套，而不是胡乱套了件黑色的V领罩衫。坐了这么多个小时的火车后，能再次感受到腥咸的海水在皮肤上跳动非常惬意，但抬眼望去却是一片陌生的海洋也真是够奇怪的；从宿舍的窗户远眺，不再是他熟识的海岸，取而代之更为深沉冰冷而广阔的海面。不过也许只是魔法的缘故吧，毕竟，他习惯了卡迪夫的生活，和那里常驻的鬼魂，怪人和各种鬼屋。St Andrews仍然是个未知数。他大概只是心中有所不安吧。

 

Merlin正好在晚上9点接到Gwen带她转过街角走进学联楼时，她正踮着脚在McIntosh楼前坐立不安。Merlin住的St Salvator楼简直就是照抄霍格沃茨的建筑，而McIntosh楼则奔放热情：一栋世纪之交建造起来的酒店建筑，蜷缩在镇子的一角，如同一只慵懒的猫。楼门前，没人会认错Gwen，那一身深红加粉红的亮色裙子与背后单调的石墙形成了鲜明对比；Merlin也不会错过她旁边还站了一个英俊得逆天的帅哥，而距离他俩分开才不过几个小时而已。

 

“好像我有点多余嘛！”他有些自怨自艾地说，两人半是惊吓地回过身看着他。现在 – 喔，好吧，她的新朋友还真是帅的人见人爱花见花开。不过现在Gwen看着的却不是他 – 她全部的注意力都转向了Merlin，脸上可爱的微笑如同正看着一个失联已久的哥哥似的。新来的那个男人就没这么高兴了，他给Merlin那种冷冰冰的眼神让Merlin差点哈哈大笑起来。真有一手啊，Guinevere小姐，他想到，也冲她咧嘴一笑 **。（哈哈哈哥们儿吧梅子当情敌了。）**

 

“Merlin！”她喊道，好像两人已经结识多年，冲上来给了他一个大大的拥抱。那一瞬间Merlin如同一个稻草人般站在原地，瞪大了眼睛，然后才犹豫着也抱住了她。这感觉真好 – 温柔而坚强的Gwen，发梢散发出阵阵葡萄柚和香草的味道。他已记不住上次被不是妈妈的人拥抱是什么时候了；跟不知哪儿跑出来的男人在夜店里来一发真不算拥抱。这感觉 – 很温馨。

 

“嘿，小姑娘，”他的话音落在她的头发中，忽然感觉胸口意外地一紧，“我想你了。”

 

“我也是！”她说着放开了Merlin，但马上伸手挽住他的胳膊，十指紧扣，“我觉得你住在Sally楼真是烂透了！你应该搬到Chattan这里来，跟我们一起！他们管这楼叫Chattan，”她又坚定地点点头，“叫Chattan。”

 

“Chattan。这就是McIntosh的简称？不是Tosh，也不是Mac’s – 叫Chattan。好吧，这还用问吗。”

 

“就是，”Gwen咯咯笑起来，“我们这里人多好呀！你就不用忍受你那白痴室友了！”

 

“你这逻辑实在是无可辩驳啊，”他点头同意道，“我明早就试试跟系主任说这事儿。Chattan气氛好，打钩；室友是混蛋，打钩。”

 

“哦，对了，”她吐吐舌头，“这是Lance！”她补充道，笑着指指身边那个帅得指数爆表的男人。Merlin不禁暗自很受用，竟然有人愿意牺牲跟这个叫Lance的家伙单独去学联，好更深入的彼此了解的机会，她竟然来叫上他一起。深入了解指的当然是啥也不穿浑身汗湿还下流得羞于启齿那种。

 

“嗨，Lance。”他对Lance说。而Lance也冲他笑了笑 – 算是微笑了吧，其实他只是露了露牙，就当是在笑吧。Merlin只能强忍着死命咬牙，才没仰天狂笑。

 

“嗨。”Lance伸出手，但Merlin怀疑握手之后他的骨头估计就该碎了。他放开了Gwen，握住那只伸出的手，勉强没让自己在那确实是充满了男人味儿的彪悍力道下嗷嗷惨叫。

 

“他要做我的学术老爹了！”Gwen兴高采烈地说，“这不是太棒了么？”

 

**（注：Gwen说的是academic dad，是St Andrews那里老生带新生的传统，每个新生都会分别有academic dad和academic mom，老生也会相应收养好几个新生作为他们的academic children，大家就会组成一个academic family，帮助新生适应大学的学习和生活，应该就跟国内学长学姐带学弟学妹差不多啦。）**

 

Merlin终于没忍住笑了出来，“跟你比起来我真是太懒了！”他感叹道，“我连东西都还没整理好呢，你就已经找到学术老爸了？我靠，Gwen – 你的效率太高了！”

 

Gwen笑着露出一对酒窝，“呃，我本来就很担心，”她简洁地说，“Lance是宿舍管理组的成员 – 他大三了 – 所以我就问了问他。因为，你知道，在葡萄干周末狂欢前只有8个星期给自己找个学术家庭，我简直已经想象的到自己会是唯一那个谁都不要的小可怜，因为我总是没胆子主动跟人说话问好，你知道？那样也太吓人了。”她苦着脸，“我正在问Lance是怎么搞定的，他还是新生的时候 – 然后他就说愿意做我的学术老爹！”她的脸孔简直是被点亮了一般，然后又冲Lance一笑，“他多好呀！”

 

**（注：Gwen说的葡萄干周末狂欢是圣安德鲁斯的传统Raisin Weekend，起源可以追溯到19世纪。早先的学生一般都只会带一袋燕麦和一桶腌鱼作为上学期间的食物，所以任何其他的食物都会显得是一种奢侈品了，为了回报学术爹妈对自己的帮助和辅导，新生们一般会赠予一磅葡萄干作为感谢，不过自19世纪以来赠送的礼品就已经远远不止葡萄干了，现在很多人都会送一瓶酒，而学术爹妈的的回礼则是一张用拉丁文写的收据字条，称为Raisin Receipt，上面写了各种搞笑的话，当然字条并不是真正意义上写在白纸上的字条，很多时候在其他什么物体上写了字。在现今，周末一般从学术老妈的茶话会开始，然后新生们会被老爹带着去酒吧狂欢，在周一中午的时候，新生们穿上各种奇装异服，聚集在St Salvator楼的小广场那里，然后大家就拿出各自的字条接受老生的检查，一旦被发现里面有文法错误时 – 基本是谁都免不了 – 新生就得被迫唱歌，然后大家一起来场丢泡沫大战。特别搞笑的是，我发现学校的学生会为分别为学生会和家长准备了狂欢指南，是保护学生在出格的时候不被爹妈发现么哈哈哈。大家有兴趣可以google一下raisin weekend的图片，就明白了。详情请点学校的[官方介绍](http://www.yourunion.net/support/stayingsafe/raisinweekend/)。）**

 

“非常好，”Merlin说道，有些怜悯地上下打量打量Lance，“那么，要是我事先就知道他们在McIntosh的宿舍里随屋附赠帅哥一枚，怎么也得挤进来住嘛。”Lance闷闷地惊了一下，脸上本来充满占有欲的表情立刻转换成截然相反的意思，Gwen一拳打在Merlin胳膊上。

 

“闭嘴，锤子队长！”她使劲儿忍着才没笑出来，“不是 _那样_ 的！”

 

不就是那样的嘛，Merlin想到，看着Lance正盯着用手捂着嘴笑的Gwen，为她真心欢喜，也许还有一点点嫉妒。只要这个叫Lance的家伙是个好人；关于葡萄干周末狂欢他已经听说过很多褒贬不一的故事，而且似乎有个时刻想扒了你裤子的学术老爹到底是好是坏，那还真不一定。他盯着Lance看了一会儿，提醒自己，如果这家伙敢干什么出格的事儿，他还可以把对方变成一只青蛙。真的青蛙。他在书里查过那个咒语，因为这是个经典戏法，如果他敢伤害Gwen一丝一毫，那在不远的将来就一定得搬去池塘里住了。

 

“快来，你们这些慢吞吞的家伙！”Gwen说道，两手分别拽着Merlin和Lance，“我们去周围转转，做个好学生。”

 

Merlin大声咳嗽着，等大家一起在路边坐下，“我很确定‘转转’只能被用在奶酪和品酒之类的高档场合。好学生么 – 我想他们应该比较偏向于买二赠一那种打折活动，然后把酒吐在邻居门前的台阶上什么的。”

 

Gwen做了个鬼脸，“嗯 – 没错，没错。好吧 – 我倒不介意喝酒，但是能别吐吗？”

 

“我觉得那是必须的步骤，”Merlin有些抱歉地说道，“尤其是在你喝了烈性黑啤和苹果酒的混合物之后。妈呀，你 _喝过_ 那个吗？能要人命！”

 

Lance有些害羞地冲Gwen笑笑，“没关系，”他说，“我来做你的专属司机好了 – 我不怎么喝酒。”

 

“我不需要一个专属司机，”Gwen斜眼看着他，“不就才3分钟的路嘛！开车还没走路快呢！”

 

“哦对 – 好吧，那就是专属保镖好了。要么铁甲骑士，或者守护天使，不然就是保护欲过头的老爹 – 随你怎么叫吧。我反正不喝酒，你知道 – 我会保护你了。我保证 **。”（是只有我一个人觉得Lance真的很不会调情嘛，这一通胡言乱语的）**

 

Merlin知道自己的眉毛已经翘起来了，“老兄，”他盯着Lance，“你说啥呢？你真不喝酒？还来苏格兰上学？你开玩笑呐？这里的法律难道没有禁止你这样的人存在吗？”

 

“大学申请指南上可没这要求，”Lance 认真地说，“所以他们就录取我了。”一阵小小的惊诧和沉默，三个人爆出一记狂笑。

 

“好吧，算你本事，”Merlin愣了一会儿说道，“你的自控力大概已经是耶稣级别的了，”他有些难以置信地摇摇头，“在苏格兰这里，还有世界上最好的威士忌……”

 

Lance耸耸肩，“我是个佛教徒，”他说，“只是种生活方式罢了。呃 – 而且，我爸是个穆斯林，所以我们家从来都没什么酒瓶子。我十几岁的时候倒是试过喝酒 – 其实是什么都试过了 – 滥交，药物，摇滚，培根三明治什么的。但那也只是我人生的一个阶段罢了，想弄明白自己在世界上的位置，你懂的我的意思吗？我是说，我妈妈曾经是天主教徒，我爸过去是穆斯林，而我又是上的圣公会小学……我只是想搞清楚自己到底是谁。然后有一天我明白了。”他又耸耸肩，“佛教对我胃口。”

 

“呃 – 好吧，”Merlin应道，努力让自己别太像一条被电击的鳕鱼，“呃 – 不过，你应该不是个和尚吧？”

 

Lance哼哼了一下，“不是。”他说道，又斜着眼看看Gwen。

 

“还有 – 嘿，等一下，”Merlin说，跟大家一起站进学联大楼外排起的长队，“如果你是Gwen的学术老爹了 – 那葡萄干狂欢周一的时候你不是得给大家来场派对么？把所有人灌倒？难道你要端出来的都是茶、蛋糕和香薰？”

 

“是葡萄干周末狂欢。”Lance咧嘴一笑。

 

“我喜欢茶和蛋糕，”Gwen一脸忠诚地打断了他，“茶和蛋糕最好了。”

 

“如果你想的话，那当然也没问题 – 不过我不介意别人喝酒。我计划奉上传统的伏特加果冻，颜色很好看的潘趣烈酒，还有囧人的喝酒比赛，跟其他人的想法差不多，”他耸耸肩，“只不过最后还会有我照顾你们，确保没人得去洗胃，而且所有的事情都是两厢情愿的。”他揉了揉头发，“葡萄干周末狂欢可好玩了，不过也是占别人便宜的好机会，你懂吗？一群喝道醉生梦死的新生，不计代价地想要融入新的群体 – 这里还是有些混蛋的。我做过很多学生心理咨询服务，在学联这里，也见过 – 呃。反正不是什么好事。”他的脸有些发白，嘴抿成了一条线，“我希望能尽全力让每个人都安全。”

 

“Lance还是个纯素食主义者。”Gwen告诉Merlin，一脸钦佩的样子。

 

“你在苏格兰还是个滴酒不沾的纯素食者？”Merlin倒吸一口冷气，Lance微微低下英俊的脑袋，有些窘迫，“我的妈呀 – 你对自己还真是狠呐，是不是？”

 

“我爸不太赞成纯素的生活，”他有些害羞地承认道，“但其实真的没这么难啦。这种感觉很棒，知道自己是谁，知道自己想要什么。面对任何事都有所见解。”

 

Merlin认真地看着Lance，希望自己的意图不要太明白。他不是很确定这家伙到底说的是不是认真的，或许他只是在精心布置一个陷阱而已，把自己包装成圣人模样。这家伙身上有种令人不安的强烈感觉。Merlin想让自己喜欢他，可也不知该如何判断。这家伙好的也太不真实了。

 

“Lance还要教我拳击呢。”Gwen兴冲冲地说。Merlin感觉自己的嘴角动了动，还有种不祥的感觉，大概在不久的将来马上就会听到无数以“Lance说……”和“Lance喜欢……”开头的句子了。他真心希望这男人不是在勾引Gwen。新生周的某些方面确实总有个不太光彩的名声。

 

“每周三我都在学联这里教课，”Lance说道，有些谦虚地耸耸肩，“Gwen已经有个柔道棕腰带了 – 听上去我也能从她这里学点东西了。不过反正她会来，也欢迎你？”

 

“不，不，”Merlin飞快地说，“不是我的菜。”

 

“ID卡？”不知不觉他们已经来到队伍最前端，Merlin不得不翻遍口袋才找到钱包，以及新到手的学生证。

 

“嘿，Lance！”门口的姑娘喊道，一个瘦瘦高高身材如同舞者的姑娘，一头爱尔兰妖精似的绿头发。她一见到Lance简直两眼放光 – 不过看到Gwen就不怎么开心了。

 

“嗨，Elaine，”他轻松地笑笑，拿出自己的学生证，“你怎么样？”

 

“哦，你知道的 – 忙得昏天黑地。”她笑着说。

 

“Elaine是我的明星学生。”Lance说。她轻轻点点头，放下身上那件渔网衫的袖子，“如果你周三也来的话，就能看到她真枪实弹地样子啦。”他补充道。

 

Merlin看看她胳膊上的肌肉，艰难的咽了咽，“呃 – 谢谢，还是不要了吧，”他有些可怜巴巴地笑了笑，“我怀疑她能像捏死只虫子似的把我弄死。”

 

Lance在他们一路进楼的时候都哈哈大笑，“嗯，是啊，可能是会的，”他同意道，提高音量盖住鼓动的音乐声，“她很棒。但这就是你也应该一起来的原因啊！让自己的骨头不要那么脆嘛！”

 

“我这样就挺好，谢谢，”Merlin坚定地说，“我搞的定啦，如果真有麻烦的话。”他不得不大喊起来；四下周围的人们都在聊天，喊叫，喝着酒跳舞，音响开到了最大马力播放着《Paparazzi》的歌 – 跟此时此景还真是契合地诡异，Merlin想起手头那个室友的问题。

 

Gwen咬着嘴唇抬头看看他们，“能不能耽搁你们5分钟？”她问道，“我得去一下卫生间。我知道走之前就该去了，但是我们一直在聊天，我就不太想打断。能等我一下吗？”

 

“星星掉下来了都不会走的。”Lance说道，像个绅士似的行了个礼。Gwen翻翻白眼。

 

“5分钟就好，取决于卫生间那里队伍的长短。”她干巴巴地说，闪身混进了人群中。Gwen早已脱下火车上那套罩衫和牛仔裤，换上了粉红与深红相间的裙子，外面套着黑色的皮外套，如同浑身都在大叫“Salsa舞！”似的。Merlin完全没想到她还有双漂亮的大长腿。他看着Lance的眼睛跟着Gwen消失在人海，然后下定了决心。

 

“听我说，”他探身说道，有些尴尬却很坚定，“别误会以为我在跟你抢老大地位，因为我真的不是那样的人 – 但是，话先说清楚了，如果你敢伤Gwen一根汗毛，我一定 _拍死_ 你。”他看着Lance惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，然后闪过一丝愤怒，再是觉得有些滑稽，最后把双手交叉在胸前，“我可是很认真的。我才不管你他妈的是不是李小龙 – 我懂的你可不一定都知道，我要 _整_ 你简直易如反掌。如果你现在只是想骗骗她 – 如果你就是在玩儿，那你死定了，”他耸耸肩，“我知道你们管这叫‘骗新生上床’周，是不是？而你 – 我是说，你看上去还算正经，但Gwen绝不是你邮票簿里的某张邮票。万一你真的是在耍她好玩，别做梦了。“

 

Lance的表情有些捉摸不透，有那么一会儿Merlin以为自己要挨揍了，是打脸，太阳穴还是某要害？再不然就是那种会拳击不喝酒的素食忍者大师要杀人时会瞄准的部位。然后Lance笑了，Merlin才感觉自己紧张得打了结的胃慢慢放松下来。

 

“你是个好人，Merlin，”Lance说道，有那么多种反应可以选择，他却伸手揉了揉Merlin的头发，“你很 – 出人意料的大胆。很愚蠢，但确实很大胆。我是说 – 你知道我可以像折树枝那样把你折成两段的，是不是？”

 

Merlin毫无惧色地怒目相向。他很清楚自己的能力，“你倒是试试呀，”他简洁地说，“看看我有什么本事。”

 

Lance抬起头盯着Merlin，“好吧，也许我，呃，挺好。我很高兴Gwen已经在这里找到了好朋友 – 她是个好姑娘，不是吗？”他的眼睛似乎被点亮了一般，而Merlin觉得自己放松了一写，“那么你们俩认识多久了？”Lance问道，Merlin则开始脸红。

 

“呃，”他有些胆怯地说，“快12个小时了？差不多吧？”

 

Lance有些面无表情地看了他一会儿，然后两人都哈哈大笑起来，“我的妈呀！”他的声音有些嘶哑，“我还以为 – 我还以为你俩肯定小学就认识了呢！”接着用手背抹抹眼睛。

 

“只是今天早餐那会儿才见面的。”Merlin说得断断续续，两人又笑弯了腰。

 

“她还真是了不起。”过了一小会而，Lance喘着气说道，面庞仿佛被火炬点亮了一般，真真惊为天人，放在平时，Merlin估计该嫉妒得发狂了，但是现在，第一，Lance显然是比棒槌还直，第二，Gwen是个好姑娘。

 

“是啊，”Merlin赞同地说道，看见她从人群中露出脑袋。“她确实是。”

 

“嘿，”Lance笑着开口道，看着Gwen一路小跑穿过大厅，“你是不是也还在找学术老爸？Gwen会很高兴的，而且你还可以顺便盯着确保我不会耍花招什么的。你看上去还算个好人。”

 

着突如其来的邀请让Merlin浑身温暖地不像话，“好，”他有些哽咽，“好啊，谢谢你，老兄。那再好不过了。”Lance又冲他笑了笑，而Merlin忽然明白了为什么他马上就会听到那么多以“Lance说……”和“Lance能……”的句子了，因为要是这家伙真是如此，那打着灯笼也找不到啊。

 

“天啊天啊天啊我勒个去！”Gwen走到他们身边的时候惊声尖叫起来，一把抓住Merlin的肩膀和Lance的胳膊肘。她一脸震惊的样子，两只星星眼乱眨，站在他俩面前几乎像个傻瓜似的手舞足蹈，“他在这里！他在这里他在这里！他在这里耶！”她大叫道，像一个5岁的小孩吃多了糖停不下来。Merlin忽然有种不祥的预感，但Lance看着她，仍然像看着一个坠入凡间的天使一般。

 

“谁？”他傻乎乎地问。

 

“Arthur王子！”Gwen惊叫一声，Lance立刻拖长了脸，“他真的在这里！在学联的酒吧那儿！就跟个普通人一样！转角的地方！我的天啊！”

 

“哦。”Merlin淡淡地说。Gwen似乎完全视而不见同伴们毫无热情地回应 – 不过说实话，她在这之前本来就已经激动地头重脚轻了 – 又开始又拉又拽地把他们往酒吧那儿拖去。

 

“快点快点快点快点！”她像是在唱歌一般，“你们应该来看看！他就坐在一张桌子旁边！喝啤酒！”

 

“真是……神奇啊。”Lance干巴巴地说。

 

“呃，他有什么可看的。“Merlin低头看着自己的手。

 

Gwen盯着他，“你之前不是这么说的，”她皱着眉指出，“不过 – 你倒是说过，但你那会儿是开玩笑的。不是吗”

 

Merlin耸耸肩，“我已经见过他了，好嘛？他是个白痴。”

 

Gwen的下巴立刻掉到地上，“你已经……你 _见过_ 他啦？跟他，说过话了？你竟然一个字都没说？”

 

Merlin做了个鬼脸，有些本能地缩起身子，“呃，是啊，”他嘀咕道，“要没说过话还真不太容易。我到的时候，他就在我房间里。”

 

“他在 – 什么？”Gwen一脸茫然地盯着他，Merlin叹了口气。

 

“他是我室友，好了吧？而且他是个自视甚高又傲慢无礼的大笨蛋。”

 

“你跟Arthur王子是室友？”Gwen尖叫起来，眼睛瞪得像从卡通动画里跳出来的人物似的。周围的人全都回头盯着她。“不可能！怎么可能！”

 

“呃，真的，”Merlin阴沉着脸说，“而且没错，他的屁股很好看 – 没替身这回事儿 – 但不幸的是，他也是个白痴。所以我们能换个话题吗？”

 

“他是 – 你 – 他 – 什么？”Gwen现在的表情如同一个糖吃多了的5岁小孩忽然被告知圣诞老人，复活节小兔和牙仙都一起被打死了一般。Merlin艰难地吞咽着。

 

“呃。”他说道，不太情愿收回自己的话，却也觉得让她如此之难过，自己真是个混蛋。

 

“你们会不会只是刚开始话不投机而已？”Lance适时地插上一句。Merlin瞄了一眼Gwen这忠心耿耿的忍者，心想这家伙还真是不赖 – 因为尽管Lance摆明了根本就很不高兴Gwen对着帅王子殿下流口水，却还是很明显受不了她一脸受伤无助的表情。Merlin冲他笑笑。

 

“嗯，”他心不甘情不愿地说，“可能吧。也许他还不错。但是 – 听我说，我们现在能不能就不要到酒吧那里加入他的粉丝群了？拜托？”他看着Gwen叹口气，“这样吧，我保证你会有机会再见到他的。要不这样，他一回房间我就发短信给你，这样你就知道该什么时间来Sally找我，然后跟他正式见上一面。我很确定他会很开心跟你合个影的，再签个名，反正就是所有粉丝见面会的事情。”

 

Gwen咬咬嘴唇，“嗯 – 那好吧，”她还是不太确信，“呃。那 – 我们就去跳舞吧，不去酒吧的话？”

 

Merlin微微一笑，“我还以为你不准我跳舞了呢？”

 

“这次我就饶了你。”她也回头咧嘴一笑。

 

***

 

于是Merlin第二次见到Arthur王子的时候，他正胸口沾着闪粉弯腰站在台上，双手别在腿后，套头衫的下沿已经掉到胸前，试图打造一个不太对头的锤子裤造型，带着Gwen，Lance和一群咯咯直笑晕晕乎乎的陌生人跳上一段即兴锤子舞。他抬起头的时候，面颊潮红，笑得快要哭出来，汗珠沿着脸庞流进深陷的锁骨那里，然后就看见Arthur王子一脸呆样地从舞池另一头盯着他，脸上面无表情，不过Merlin强烈地怀疑那意思是“我的神哟，为嘛我就非得跟一个汗呼呼的白痴加傻蛋农民住一间呢？”

 

 _这_ 就是为什么Merlin立刻停住了笑意，一头绊倒在自己的腿上摔下舞台的原因。


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin知道自己肯定不是St Andrews这里唯一的巫师；Gaius对英伦三岛这里现存巫师的数量守口如瓶，但Merlin想，在一个人口超过六千万的国度里，就算没几千个巫师，也该上百了吧。所以推算下来怎么也得有好几个正好是十几二十的岁数，现在正在英国唯一教习魔法的学校里上学。

 

“可他们都付得起学费？”Will会这么问 – 因为， _Merlin_ 反正是付不起。所以才会有St Andrews-Camelot奖学金基金会嘛：给国家彩票系统的钱找个好下家，顺便确保下一代魔法师们能接受良好的教育。

 

所以 – Merlin知道他们一定也在学校里。这不是凭空推测。他只是不知道他们都是谁，也不知道开学后是不是能见上一面。如果他们是高年级的学生 – 或者，妈呀，甚至是研究生 – 那么，他估计是没什么机会见见他们了，除非对方的法术也跟他在一个低等级上，所以唯一的可能性就是新生了。唉。

 

说不定他其实已经遇见过巫师了，只是自己都不知道而已。这念头让他默默了抓了抓狂，于是他开始用狐疑的目光看每一个擦身而过的路人，以至于不少人小心地回望着他，还有人也色眯眯地直接开口问要不要开房。Merlin在新生集市上晃来晃去，思考着该加入哪个俱乐部，还有他到底要从哪里把时间挤出来，既然要学习理论物理，哲学和历史学（再加上每天的魔法辅导和练习），他该拿自己的社交生活怎么办。

 

他有些好笑地经过拉尔夫·哈里斯赏析社的摊位 **（注：Rolf Harris/拉尔夫·哈里斯是一个出生于澳大利亚，但居住在英国的音乐家和艺人。Wiki link点[这里](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rolf_Harris)。）** ，看着几个热情万分的年轻人带着假胡子，用不太正宗的澳大利亚口音解释用迪吉里杜管 **（注：某种澳大利亚土著人发明并流传表演至今的乐器）** 演奏《天堂的阶梯》 **（注：Rolf Harris写的某首歌）** 会有多好听。忽然Gwen的笑声传来，他抬起头，嘴角已经弯起一个微笑。

 

他瞟见屋子的另一端，击剑社的招牌前，她跟一个美艳惊人的小个子黑发姑娘站在一起，Merlin猜那也许便是她的室友了，Sophia – 她的家人跟她一起来了St Andrews，于是前几个晚上都跟他们呆在一起，不过据Gwen最近几条消息的说法，她似乎还不错，从面前的景象看，她俩简直就是失联多年的姐妹。要是不之前已经在学生夜间热线的小铺子那里见过Lance，Merlin就该奇怪这家伙上哪儿去了呢。Lance一脸忠厚老实地笑着把传单塞进Merlin手里，向他保证热线也会提供其他一些实际有用的服务，比如告诉他酒吧开到晚上几点，凌晨3点该去哪里买安全套 – 而不仅仅是帮助你解决个人和情感问题。

 

“呃，谢谢？”Merlin说道，心下想了想他到底会不会有必要打电话问半夜3点得去哪里买套子。这种可能性仍然小的令人沮丧。也许如果他找一个有单独房间的男人……因为他不觉得自己约炮把威尔士王子关在门外会有什么好下场。他叹了口气，忽然又想到，毕竟，还是有很多人都有独立房间的，甚至是单独的公寓。想到这儿，他心有所想地往St Andrew的LGBT社团那张用彩虹和闪粉装饰得五颜六色的桌子走去。

 

“把我加进去吧，”他坚定地说，冲一个浑身打满了洞的光头女孩儿说道，“我是个不折不扣的基佬，而且想找人约一炮都快想疯了。” **（差点没被梅子的开场白噎死：I’m a card-carrying friend of Dorothy, and I’m gagging for a shag。还真是… 在同类面前才这么说话无所顾忌呢）**

 

她翻翻白眼，“谁不是呀？欢迎加入我们，兄弟！会员费5块钱，”她抬头笑笑，递来一张传单和一个闪闪发亮的彩虹胸针，“我们每周一在维多利亚咖啡馆聚会 – 详细的信息都在纸上了 – 还定期出城去夜店玩，一般都是爱丁堡或者Dundee城 **（注：city of Dundee是苏格兰第四大城市，坐落在海边。详情请点[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dundee)。）** ，不过有时也会去格拉斯哥。我们还会跟其他苏格兰地区大学的LGBT社联谊 – 你上Twitter就知道啦，还有我们的Facebook页面，以及……”

 

“喔喔！我加入！哪里签字？”Merlin及时打断，举起一只手表示自己非常满意。

 

“名字和联系方式写在这里，”她说着把一块签名板推到他面前，“你知道我们不能保证你约上炮的，是不是？”她装作低调地补充道，又前后打量打量了他，“不过我想你倒应该不成问题。尤其是Cedric那家伙已经在对你抛媚眼了。”

 

Merlin匆匆写下自己的信息，翻出一张5元纸币，感觉自己就像个无所畏惧的角斗士般。倒不是说加入LGBT社有什么好羞耻的 – 但他在家里也不是跟所有人都出了柜，因为，呃，因为他还不想被所有人踢脑袋。Will知道，这是必须的，妈妈也是，还有在各种夜店里看到他对女人兴趣缺缺的男人们估计也有所怀疑吧 – 但这样自豪大胆地向全世界宣布自己的性取向还真是头一遭。不过每一次都会变得轻松一些。美丽新世界，不是吗？

 

他心下好奇着Singh夫人有没有把这件事也一并告诉了Gaius，如果说了那又不会对他有什么影响；但毕竟，谁叫他们非要自讨苦吃，把一个技能还不太熟练的魔法师和威尔士王子塞进一个屋子，还幻想着能万事大吉。也许他们本来并不担心Arthur被《太阳报》曝光出基情四射的丑闻。不过 – 回过头来，或许他们只是还不知情而已。如果他天天穿着粉红上衣，在各种公开场合跟男人卿卿我我，可能 _然后_ Gaius就会同意把他搬出傻王子殿下的房间。试试总是可以的嘛。

 

早上Merlin走出房间的时候，Arthur仍在轻轻打呼。天知道昨晚他是几点才回来的，但好歹他手脚还算安静。不过Merlin强烈怀疑，同时也非常愤怒地想到 – Arthur和衣径直倒在了床上，鞋子也忘了脱，浑身散发的啤酒和烟草味道估计能在10步之内就把一头熊放倒。显然他们一群人都high的很 – 而Merlin百分之两百没兴趣知道他们到底都干了什么。一点也没有。

 

不过，他还是情不自禁地想了想，不知是第几次了，威尔士王子似乎也没有必要雇个替身来给他的屁股拍照。他的屁屁一直保持着完美的紧致曲线，随时分散着Merlin的注意力，他的腿呢，非要细究的话，只比电视上更修长，腰身却更细。他的肩膀还这么宽阔，而且 – 而且，好吧，反正Merlin真的急需找个帅哥，不能是混蛋，不能是他的室友，不能是王位继承人，当然更不能是三者的结合体，因为不然他都可以预见到今后无数个头脑发热的清晨，抚摸着自己的身体，在淋浴间里手脚发抖地死命咬住手指，以防被隔壁不小心听到自己喊出了Arthur的名字。不幸的是，他的身体似乎一点都不介意Arthur是个傲慢的大混蛋这样的事情。（或者再往下深究深究，他的身体好像其实根本就很喜欢傲慢的混蛋Arthur，但反正Merlin打死也不会承认。另外，Merlin也只是很偶尔才幻想过一些栩栩如生的画面，Arthur霸道地命令Merlin跪下舔自己的王室老二。就偶尔罢了。）但这全都怪他的身体毫无品味，也不知羞耻，因此Merlin总得来上两杯咖啡，才想的起来自己其实恨透了Arthur王子，也不会对此有任何兴趣 – 在什么古老的皇家高尔夫球场第18洞沙地那里，被帅王子殿下粗暴地占为己有。

 

“你还好吗？”光头女孩儿问道，在他面前挥挥手，Merlin顿时感觉自己的颧骨开始泛红。 **（在LGBT的社团名单上签个字也能把脑洞开这么大…）**

 

“嗯！”他尴尬万分，似乎刚才的所思所想都写在脸上似的。他把宣传单塞进口袋，“抱歉，我只是 – 呃 – 我只是在，呃，想事情。”

 

她笑了笑，“哦老弟，我知道你在想什么。高大的金发男人什么的？蓝眼睛？名字刚好跟Quince Barfer押韵？” **（注：Quince Barfer没啥特别的意思，只是刚好跟Prince Arthur押韵而已。）**

“什么！”Merlin被吓个半死，“没有！什么？你怎么 – 我根本就不明白你在说什么！”他结结巴巴的说道，双手交叉在胸前，直挺挺地伸着下巴与后背怒气冲冲地盯着她。

 

“不要激动嘛，亲，”她有些惊讶地挑起一边打了钉子的眉毛，“我只是说说而已 – 还不是那小王子把半个GaySoc的人都弄得半夜睡不着觉么。我呢，我倒是更愿意上伊莎贝拉·罗索里尼啦 **（注：Isabella Rossellini/伊莎贝拉·罗索里尼，意大利女演员，英格丽·褒曼的女儿，知名作品如《蓝丝绒》，应该还挺出名的，不需要多介绍了，详情点[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isabella_Rossellini)就好。）** ，不过青菜萝卜各有所爱喽。”

 

“哦，”Merlin又出了一个大洋相，“当然啦。我没 – 嗯，是啊。抱歉。”

 

她耸耸肩，“无所谓。不过他可没加入我们，如果你有兴趣知道的话。虽然我想一切皆有可能吧。”

 

“不，真的，”Merlin有些愧疚地说，“我想伊莎贝拉·罗索里尼加入我们的可能性大多了。”

 

“真那样就好了，”她叹气道，“哦，对了，我叫Catrina。”

 

“我是Merlin，”Merlin说道，“真的，没骗你 – 真的就叫Merlin，一生下就是，”他补了一句，因为她马上要开口提问的表情实在是再熟悉不过了，“说实话，没叫甘道夫就很好了，我已经很感激我妈手下留情了。”

 

“Merlin？”她摇摇头说道，“这名字真棒极了，亲爱的朋友。不过我想你大概已经烦透了被人开关于Arthur国王的玩笑了吧。”

 

“有苦说不出啊。”他可怜兮兮的赞同道。

 

“那么 – 谢谢你啦。我们在维多利亚咖啡馆见吧？”

 

“一定的。”他说道，笑着把小胸针别在领口最引人注目的地方。

 

“哦，好极了，”背后响起一个隐约有些熟悉的声音，笑的前仰后合，“真是老天有眼。Arthur知道吗？”

 

Merlin转过身，寻找着声音的来源，发现面前站着一个如芭蕾舞者般瘦削的动人女孩儿，带着大大的眼镜却更添了一分古怪的魅力，好像一只白天鹅正努力隐藏自己的美丽一般。她一脸坏笑地俯视着Merlin彩虹别针，嘴里塞着一支棒棒糖，身后跟着个凶神恶煞的金发姑娘，一袭黑色紧身皮衣，简直就是刚从《黑客帝国》电影里走出来，还画着跟杰克船长类似的重眼线，配上深红的唇膏。Merlin身边的Catrina差点发出一记响亮的呜咽。

 

“呃，”他努力搜索着脑子想是在哪儿见过她，“抱歉，你是在跟我说话吗？”

 

“他还不知道，是不是？不然他唧唧歪歪的话就更多了，”她打定了主意，“哦，好戏太多了。”她伸出手，而Merlin还没想好自己到底喜不喜欢这姑娘，就已经握了上去。“我叫Morgana，”她一脸开心地看着他，“我们的导师是同一个人，”她话有所指地说，“还有，我是你那讨厌室友的表姐。”她又冲背后的金色身影点点头，“这是Morgause。”

 

Merlin的眼睛差点从眼眶里蹦出来，终于认出了面前的人是谁。她这一身牛仔裤灰开衫再加上便宜的鞋子真是叫人认不出来，但无疑还是那个曾于无数华丽场合站在Arthur王子身边的爱丁堡女爵殿下，头戴夸张的帽子，身着艳丽礼服的大烟枪。他下次打电话给妈妈的时候，她一定会被Merlin现在认识了这么多达官显贵吓个半死。

 

“你 – 我 – 他 – 唉，”他开口道，绝望地在脑子里搜寻着该说点什么，最后挤出来，“我勒个去！”

 

“是啊，”她莞尔一笑，“差不多，”又歪着脑袋仔细研究了一下Merlin，“要喝杯咖啡么？”

 

“呃，”他眨眨眼，“我有的选么？”在殿下身后，Morgause冷冰冰的一脸准备扑食猎物的表情，似乎是还没想好该不该费心干掉Merlin。他艰难地咽了咽。

 

“哈，那还可以喝茶嘛。或者可可，不然就果汁。”Morgana抬起一条眉毛，甩来一个和Merlin差不多受伤小狗般委屈的表情，然后光头女孩儿又发出一点哀叹，“你总不忍心让我一个人去喝吧？”

 

“不忍心？”Merlin说。

 

“好孩子，”她瘦削的胳膊挽起Merlin，“我们要说的实在 _太多_ 了。”

 

***

 

10分钟后，Merlin躲在他那杯表面堆满了棉花糖，厚奶油和吉百利巧克力的热可可饮料后面，茫然地盯着爱丁堡女爵，看她深吸一口薄荷烟，动也不动面前的苦咖啡。Merlin讨厌棉花糖，但在她下单的时候却，没啥胆子实话实说。他坐在餐厅外面的位子里，紧张地捏着小茶匙，扫了一眼身旁的招牌，似乎期待着有援手会随时杀到救他于水火之中。Morgause，不知为什么，坐在别的桌子那里，后背贴着墙壁，面前摆着一杯矿泉水，好像时刻准备着动手。Merlin实在是被吓得不轻。

 

“你的朋友不跟我们一起坐吗？”终于，Merlin开口道，有些迷糊。

 

“她是我的保镖，”Morgana说，还是一脸好笑的样子，“倒不是说她就不是我的朋友了 – 是很好的朋友 – 不过她现在是在工作呢。我得尊重这一点。”Morgana弹了弹手中的香烟，又冲Morgause挤挤眼睛，Merlin顿时就脑洞大开怀疑起Morgana到底是怎么定义“朋友”二字的。

 

“好吧，”他说，“当然啦。呃 – 你需要烟灰缸么？”他问道，使劲儿想着自己能做点什么。

 

“这里不让抽烟，”她毫不羞愧地说，“所以我不觉得他们有烟灰缸。不过要是我真开了口，Richard应该也能翻一个出来吧 – 不过这石头地面就可以了，”她像猫一样令人不安地眯起眼睛看着Merlin，“那么，哈利·波特 – 你喜欢我那万人嫌表弟么？”

 

Merlin咣当一下掉了手里的勺子，像一只在黑夜里被灯光抓了个正着的兔子似的盯着她，“不喜欢？”他没啥信心地说道，她仰着头哈哈大笑起来。 **（啊踮着脚竖着耳朵偷萝卜吃被抓个正着的梅兔兔！）**

 

“骗人。”她一脸了然的表情。

 

“没有，我真的没撒谎，”Merlin猛地说道，坐直了身子，“他是个粗鲁无礼趾高气扬被宠坏了而且没人受得了的呆头，就算全世界只剩他一个男人，付我钱我都不会舔他老二一下，明白了？”

 

这个……可能声音不小心大了点，Merlin忽然意识到。而且似乎他其实没有必要提及Arthur的老二的，就算Merlin最近脑子里一直想着。他觉得自己刚才那段话可能不如想象的那样很有说服力。

 

同时，他迟钝地想起来，自己还对女爵大喊“老二”两个字，还有比这更冒犯人的吗？然后Merlin忽然很庆幸自己已经坐下了，因为两个膝盖现在都软的不行。他偷瞄了一眼Morgause；她的注意力似乎完全放在了路人身上，但嘴角的偷笑却让Merlin心里一阵瑟缩。

 

Morgana只是看着他，嘴角的肌肉不易觉察地动了动，“好吧，”她说道，把两块方糖丢进精致小茶杯的苦咖啡里，又用镶银的瓷勺搅了搅，“我相信你。”

 

他瘫坐在椅子里，“你一点都不相信。”

 

“Merlin，我为什么要撒谎？你都把话说这么清楚了。就算这世界上只剩他一个男人，就算他付你后半辈子衣食无忧的小费，你也不肯吸他老二。不管怎么说，显然你从来没怎么想过他的老二。”她的语气里只有一丝丝幽默的意思。

 

他无助地盯着她，“我都还不 _认识_ 你！”他哀叹道，不安地磨蹭着衬衫上有些磨坏的袖口，“你怎么能 – 听我说，我不知道在上流社会什么样才叫正常，但是话说在先，这不是 – 我的意思是，我们从来都没见过，现在你就在暗示我 – 我……”他猛地收住话音，不太高兴地冲桌面撅嘴（妈妈一定会说他是在撅嘴），“一点都不好玩，”过了一会儿，他郁闷地说，“所以你想换个话题的话，我一点都没意见。”

 

“哦，可怜的小鬼，”女爵说道，同情而怜悯地看着他（所以他刚才一定是撅嘴了），“好吧。我们就不谈你到底有多渴望钻进我表弟的皇家短裤里了。那么 – 魔法！”

 

如果说Merlin没直接跳出自己的椅子，那也差不多了。他惊讶地小小抽了一下，仿佛有人趁不注意在他脚趾上接个一个电极。

 

“你疯了吗？”他压低声音质问道，“你怎么能随随便便就说起……”

 

Morgana看着他，脸上的表情就如邻居家那只猫一样高贵淡定，简直就是埃及艳后，对于Merlin来说，这神情挂在毛茸茸的小猫脸上和在人脸上一样令人沮丧。

 

“什么？”她提高了音量问道，“我不能随便说起……？”

 

“说起魔芋，”他尖刻地说，“我根本就不知道你也跟魔芋有关。但是，我很确定魔芋粉丝们一般对此都非常 _小心谨慎_ 。” **（注：其实皇姐说的那个词是macrame，意思是带流苏的花边，跟magic发音有些类似，不过为了翻译通顺，就不直译了，不然花边这个词我想破脑袋都想不出来能怎么跟魔法搭上差不多发音的）**

 

Morgana哼哼两声，“魔芋，”她摇摇头说道，“妈呀，你真是太可爱了，Merlin Emrys。我真想掐掐你的脸蛋儿。”

 

“你要敢伸手，我就把你变成一只青蛙，”他怒目而视，“别逼我。”

 

“哦 – 老戏法！我喜欢！”她一脸欢天喜地，“那你要不要对我挥一挥魔芋仗？等等，有魔芋仗这玩意儿吗？”

 

Merlin眯起眼睛，“我想那也是魔芋的 _秘密_ 之一，”他咬牙说道，“不过作为魔芋的门外汉，我真的不知道，”他顿了顿，“我是说真正的魔芋，不是 – 不是 _魔芋_ 。”

 

Morgana自信满满地凑过身子，胳膊支在桌子上，“我觉得你这么快就想出来一个代号还舌头打结的样子真是太有趣了，不过我还是会说魔法两个字，因为不这么叫太二了。”

 

Merlin无助地挥挥手，差点拍倒面前如山的热可可，“秘密啊！”他低声道，感觉自己越来越热，“这是个 _秘密_ ！”

 

“哦，小宝贝儿 – 说真的，这又不是什么大不了的，”她好心地拍拍Merlin胳膊，“好像说出来了就会倒大霉似的，”嘴角又抽了抽，“我不觉得你，呃，能用魔芋什么的骗倒谁。”

 

Merlin哀嚎一声，“一点都不好笑。”

 

“可我真的忍不住啊，”她简直笑开了花，靠着椅背，目光追随着不远处的教堂，“就像无法抵抗覆盆子松露巧克力，意大利足球队，和好看的鞋子。”

 

“听着，好吧，不说代号了。我只是想表达虽然我确实很像谈谈关于，呃……”

 

“魔芋，”她恰到好处地提醒了一句，在他瞪着眼睛时淡定地举起杯子。

 

“啊，没错， _魔芋_ – 我很想聊聊，真的，但我们怎么能坐在大庭广众之下在任何人又可能听到的地方说呢！”

 

Morgana歪着脑袋盯着他，“真的 – 太可爱了，”她说，“像个小鸭子似的。听着，名字很搞笑的小盆友，你有没有花半秒钟想过，任何从这里经过的人会猜测我们俩使用 _魔芋_ ？”她笑了笑，手指在半空中做了个引号，“或者，说明白点，魔法？当然不会 – 怎么可能呢。魔法根本就不存在。哪有人会当真，就连《 _世界新闻报_ 》都不会想多。这压根儿就不成问题。就算现在这张桌子旁边还坐了一个营的狗仔队，我们还是可以大吹特吹魔法这魔法那的，他们只会以为我们只在讨论什么另有所指的 _事情_ 。或者，更有可能的是，他们会以为我们在聊什么游戏罢了。”她又露出那种像猫咪般狡黠的微笑，在小小的桌子对面探身过来，嘴唇凑近了Merlin的耳朵，“魔兽世界，”她耳语道，呼吸轻轻拂动Merlin发梢，然后坐了回去得意地小小，“这就是你唯一需要的代号了，小朋友。魔兽世界。只要你说是魔兽世界， _什么_ 都逃得过去。那么 – 除非你正好碰到的是魔兽迷，那就改说是‘第二人生’或者‘蓝色火星’好了，不然就真人游戏，随你便。”

 

**（注： News of the World/《世界新闻报》曾是世界上发行量最大的英文报纸。1984年报纸转型为八卦报，并成为《太阳报》的周日版姊妹报纸，大多报道名人名流的八卦绯闻，尤其热衷于性丑闻，以至于被坊间戏称为News of the Screws/Screws of the World。但从2006年开始，报纸一直受到窃听丑闻影响，在2011年，由于广告刊登量骤降以及公众非议，默多克的新闻集团宣布将关闭报纸，但7月，包括前主编在内的许多报纸负责人以窃听被逮捕。2012年访问伦敦时，默多克宣布将出版新的《太阳报》周日版，以代替停刊的《世界新闻报》。Wiki介绍点[这里](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/News_of_the_World)。）**

 

Merlin咬着嘴唇。出乎意料的，这似乎还挺说得过去呢。“呃，”他说，“那些都是电脑游戏吗？《第二人生》，《蓝色火星》和《真人游戏》？”（注：其实Morgana说的真人游戏是LARP，live action role-play game，泛指所有角色扮演的游戏，不过梅小林这样呆呆的以为LARP也是一款游戏的名字了）他知道Will是个超级魔兽迷，尽管他自己从没费心去了解多少。

 

Morgana竖起眉梢，“好吧， _你_ 显然是没跟多少电脑极客约会过。”她说道。

 

“你有过？”

 

她的表情充满同情，“极客们都快接管世界了，Merlin。如今这日子，10个富到流油的有钱人里有9个都是极客好嘛，他们哪个不喜欢这些。谷歌就是好伙伴。勇敢接受吧。不过长话短说 – 只要有人问起，我们就是因为魔兽世界才认识的。我是说，我们不会有什么一起上的课了，应该没有 – 我学的是艺术史，你是物理系的新生，对不对？不过这样的话你对魔兽世界一无所知就更说不过去了，但是无所谓啦 – 你一眼看着就这个小怪胎。只要记住，就跟别人说我们在一个魔兽论坛里，相互认识很多年了，现在才是刚见到真人。然后马上改变话题。明白了？就不用提什么魔芋了。”

 

“好吧，行啦，”他翻着眼睛说道，“算你能说，就这样好了，”他斜着眼扫了一眼Morgause，“那个……”

 

“哦，她知道的，”Morgana轻松地说，“Morgause自己就是个很厉害的女巫。她4年前才从St Andrews毕业的。她也知道87种方法如何赤手空拳弄死一个人，还不需要用到魔法，光是现在她身上就藏了12种致命武器，就在紧身皮衣下面，”她不怀好意地笑笑，“我的日子过得可不错呢，王位的第二顺位继承人，你懂的。”

 

Merlin真真完全傻了眼，“好吧，”最后，他无奈地说道，“那么 – 魔法。”

 

“好极了！”她轻轻点了点香烟，一阵清风后烟灰随之飘散，于是她舔了舔嘴唇再次凑近，“现在 – 传闻说你的法力跟你的名字一样强悍呐。”她深深吸一口烟，Merlin看着蓝色的烟雾盘旋着从她的鼻子中飘出，让她看起来如同一条小巧精致的龙似的，“你是不是真的改变过季节？”她问道。

 

“没有！”Merlin说，“至少 – 呃，不是故意的。”他吃下满满一勺奶油，堆积在饮料上的那些已经开始像比萨斜塔的模型那样渐渐歪向一边了，“那只是个意外，”他说着把勺子舔了个干净，闪躲着Morgana的眼神。她大概从来没那样搞砸过，“我那时才10岁。”他补充着解释道。

 

他抬头看见Morgana倒吸一口冷气，“你才10岁？”她一脸不敢相信的样子；淡然的表情瞬间土崩瓦解，仿佛Merlin刚刚长出了第二个脑袋，“你 _10_ _岁_ 的时候就把冬天变成夏天了？还是 _一不小心_ ？”

 

“唔，”Merlin顿时不好意思起来，又咽下一大勺奶油，“是啊？但不是哪里都变了，”他着急忙慌地补充，“只在卡迪夫。而且只有一个星期。呃，10天。他们说是什么暴风前兆之类的，也许是气压，差不多啦。Singh夫人真的非常， _非常_ 生气。”

 

一阵漫长的沉默。

 

“卧槽，Emrys，她要没生气就见鬼了，”终于，Morgana摇着头难以置信地说道，“她是你的老师，对不对？你还在学校里的时候？你知不知道得多少个成年巫师加起来才能把那恢复成原来的样子？不是那种半吊子女巫，就像你的Singh夫人老师那样，是接受过系统训练的成年魔法师。”

 

“呃……不知道。”Merlin有些替Singh夫人愤愤不平，虽然她也是管自己叫半吊子女巫的。

 

“4个，”她盯着Merlin，“至少4个，搞不好还得更多。”

 

Merlin感觉自己好像一不留神掉下门前的台阶就突然出现在了大西洋里，“等一下，什么？”他使劲儿摇着头，“不可能，那怎么可能。”

 

Morgana坐回椅子里，有些狐疑地盯着他，“好吧，我们来算算 – 那只是有几天特别热呢，还是万物肃杀的冬天，光秃秃的的树枝上忽然长新叶了？”

 

“呃，”Merlin感觉自己的面颊烧的越发离谱，“嗯 – 是，树叶一夜之间就长出来了。唔，还有第二天花也开了。”

 

Morgana忽然沉默下来，“开花？”她淡定的问。

 

“呃，是啊。那些树 – 呃，因为我想吃樱桃来着。我不是故意的，但是我跟妈妈因为樱桃吵了起来 – 我们说到那些加工过的，就是那种装在罐子里特别甜的，但是 – 呃，反正，她说‘那些樱桃又不长在树上’，我就大喊‘它们当然可以长树上’，然后还得意自己真聪明，因为隔壁就有棵樱桃树，然后她就拧了一下我的耳朵，”他做了个鬼脸，“我那时还不太明白新鲜樱桃在冬天是很贵的。然后，反正，我本来说的是罐装的樱桃，就是点缀在蛋糕和冰激凌顶上的那种，我想她可能没想到我说的是那些。然后我就很生气，想给她看看……然后树叶都开始长出来了。所以，嗯，第二天就有花儿开了，第三天樱桃就熟了，”Morgana随着他每说一句话下巴都往下掉一点儿，表情再也淡定不了了，“听我说，这又不是什么大不了的，”他死不认错，喝了一口热可可，好像这样就能多一点勇气似的，“不就是跟全球变暖一样的嘛。”

 

“他竟然说是全球变暖，”Morgana无力地说，“你 – 妈呀，我要从何说起，”手指在桌子上轻轻敲了敲，“好吧 – 听着，我也只是听过而已，还以为别人是在胡扯，但是现在我一定得问问 – 还有海妖？你该不会真的……哦，娘诶，”她看着Merlin低下头，“不可能，不可能，不可能， _怎么可能_ ！绝对不可能！你怎么搞出来的！”

 

“呃，我不是故意的，”他抗议道，“他跑出来了我才知道那是只海妖。我只是以为他好孤独。我只想让他高兴一下。”

 

“你 – 可是 – 不，这也太离谱了，因为那至少是5年前的事情了，”她声音都开始发抖，“你连14岁都不到！”

 

“我那会儿12岁。”Merlin又喝了一大口热可可。棉花糖也没这么难吃嘛。

 

“ ** _天啊太无语了_** ！”

 

“你听我说，我又不知道它个头有多大，”他不太自在地说，“我听到他在唱歌，那么伤心欲绝的样子我也很难过，就这样啊。又没人受伤。Jenkins先生喝高了，那家伙把半个班吃掉了他都不会发现，反正 – 但是它又没伤人，因为它反正也不饿。它就是很无聊，又被困在陷阱里。我们的郊游很无趣，我也觉得很无聊像被困在那里。”

 

Morgana两眼放空地盯着桌面，“你为它难过。好吧。这个，呃，等我一下，”她甩甩头发站起身。几码之外的地方，Morgause猛地站了起来，如小猫般轻盈迅捷。Morgana看到她用眼睛问，“海妖？”于是她答道，“是真的。还管什么伏地魔 – 我觉得这小子连搞定索伦 **（注：《魔戒》里的大反派）** 都轻而易举。”她说着摇摇头。Morgause有些不敢相信地看看爱丁堡女爵，又把目光转移到Merlin身上。Morgana只是点点头，然后低头看着他，“我得离开一下。马上回来。”

 

Merlin不安的沉默着看她大步流星穿过餐馆的门，身后跟着一阵烟雾和Morgause，半分钟后，又出现在8月明媚的阳光中，身后多了个服务生，手里握着一瓶红酒和两只杯子。

 

“我不知道你怎么样，神奇小子，但是 _我_ 绝对要喝一杯。”她估量着Merlin。Morgause溜回椅子里，继续扫视着人来人往的街道。同时，红酒瓶塞轻轻砰的一声蹦了出来，Morgana紧张的表情放松了些，服务生往圆底的玻璃杯中倒上了一指深黑莓色红酒，递给Merlin。Merlin正有些惊喜地闻到液体在鼻腔里带来的轻微刺痛感时，才想起来他俩都看着，等他装模作样地来一段品酒秀。

 

“哦，呃，算了吧，”他有些抓狂地把杯子塞给Morgana，“我喝香槟和醋都是一个味道 – 还是你自己上吧。麻烦你了。”

 

她转转杯子闻了闻，小心的喝下一大口。Merlin正想着她会不会立刻就吐掉，就像电视上那样，但她没有。“这挺好的，Richard，”她对服务生说 – 不过也许是经理？“谢谢。”

 

“品味真棒，殿下，”Richard又在杯中倒入酒，然后又满上Merlin的，“我给您拿个烟灰缸来。”他挤挤眼睛补充道，冲他俩点头微笑着。Merlin顿时想起了格兰姆·诺顿 **（注：Graham Norton/格兰姆·诺顿，某BBC王牌脱口秀主持人，爱尔兰籍，详情见[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Graham_Norton)。）** ；一开始他以为只是口音的缘故，但他看到彩虹别针后，冲Merlin咧嘴笑的样子又带着些许调情的意外，也许他多心了吧。

 

“谢谢。”他对Morgana说，尽管现在连下午1点都不到。他现在是个学生了，好歹也要顾及一下自己的名声吧。显然，照这趋势下去，他只会有大中午的喝个半死的名声了。

 

“别多想，”她说道，然后望望天，“等一下，你大概还能把水变成酒的，是不是？”

 

Merlin非常愧疚地盯着自己的膝盖，“我有次把雪碧变成苹果酒了，”他说，“那算吗？”

 

“妈呀……我就是随口说的！可你 – 天啊，开什么玩笑！你 _怎么能_ 坐在那里，鼻子上还沾着奶油，跟我说你会跟海妖玩，把严冬变成初春，因为这简直……哦， _搞笑_ 吧！现在哪还有人有这本事。只有魔法的黄金时代才会好嘛！天啊，你马上是不是就要跟那条龙去说话了！”她大喊，摇着头喝下一大口酒。

 

Merlin有些不好意思地用手背一把抹掉鼻尖的奶油，看着Morgana喝下酒，然后自己也尝了尝。味道不错，但说实话，他也搞不清这跟一瓶5磅的廉价酒有什么区别了。不过反正又不要他付钱。他忽然祈祷着自己应该不用付钱吧。

 

“跟龙说话？”他随意地说道，Morgana扶了扶眼镜。

 

“等等！先敬个酒，再说胡话。那么 – 敬魔芋吧，还有魔法，跟魔兽世界！”她碰了碰Merlin的杯子。

 

他忍不住也笑了起来，“敬魔芋，魔法和魔兽世界，”他同意道，又喝了一小口，“那么，呃 – 你刚才说那条龙？”

 

“哦，你知道的，”她把烟屁股在烟灰缸里戳了戳，“就是魔法学院门上的那幅画。每次要‘芝麻开门’的时候都得摸一下的那个？传说中他能辨识真正强大的能量，加上什么乱七八糟的，然后复活，跟‘伟大的巫师’说话，天晓得是谁，一堆屁话。呃，我想你应该从你的Singh夫人老师那儿都听过了 – 你知道的，‘汝不可激怒巨龙之天火’之类的？我都意思是，这不就是谁编出来的鬼话么，想想也知道。是门上有咒语，又不是在画里。”

 

“嗯，”Merlin忽然觉得有人挤空了他肺里的空气，“想象一下有人跟一幅画说话！多二呀！”

 

“就是说嘛，对吧？”Morgana不知从哪儿又掏出一根烟，于是服务生（也许是经理）Richard像被召唤了似的冲出门外奉上一个打火机。Merlin理智地想她应该没有念咒，但显然作为王位的第二顺位继承人，想在哪儿抽烟就在哪儿抽，什么禁烟法令都可以去死了。

 

Merlin咽下满满一嘴酒，然后又一口，Richard在回身进屋照料其他顾客前，优雅的帮他又满上一杯，而Merlin正在搜索着除了龙之外，还能说扯什么无伤大雅的话题。

 

“那么你是已经二年级了？”他问道，努力回忆着知道的关于爱丁堡女爵的一切。不太多，真的，基本只想起来她超爱奥黛丽·赫本，穿上长裙的样子像个超模，还很迷恋大帽子。不过显然，这些信息只针对她现身赛马会时才正确，因为现在她跟这镇子里其他人并无二致，在Merlin看来，她身上的开衫说不定就是从玛莎百货买的。

 

“三年级了，”她深吸一口烟，抬起一条眉毛，“哦 – 我有个主意！你有学术老妈了没？”

 

Merlin攥紧了酒杯边缘，“没有，”他承认了，“还没有。”又吞下一大口酒。

 

“好极了！”她大叫道，烟灰撒的到处都是，“那么，你现在就有了！”她提高了音量，向Morgause望去，“我已经收了他了！快来见见你外孙！”Morgause冲他们笑笑，马上又把目光转向街上的人群。“Morgause曾经是我的学术老妈，”她补道，虽然有些多余，“哦，葡萄干周末狂欢的时候得 _好玩死了_ ，跟你玩游戏，穿戏服什么的！”她现在脸上的表情在Merlin想来只能是魔鬼一般。百分之百，百分之两百是魔鬼的微笑。“啊，”她说着，冷静地上下逡巡着Merlin的面孔和身体，“哦有了。有了，我已经想到无数种玩法了。”

 

Merlin惊讶地发现自己的杯子已经空了。于是又倒了不少。

 

“哇，”他说，“好吧，这个 – 呃 – 真不错。谢谢。”他感觉自己其实刚被一辆双层巴士碾了过去，“不过还有一件事：如果你要收了我，那你还得收下Gwen。我们是打包的 – 买一赠一。买一个就得要另一个。那样可以的吧。”他说不准Gwen会怎么看Morgana，但非常确定要是他被爱丁堡女爵收了却没 _带上_ 她，她这辈子也不会原谅他了。

 

再说了，他估计十有八九会需要很多精神支持的。

 

“你是在要挟我么？”过了一秒钟，Morgana说道，“这有点 – 出人意料。”

 

Merlin坐回椅背上，从胸中吐出一口气，使劲儿提醒自己，显然，他在巫师世界里相当炙手可热呢。拜托，狗仔队们应该来骚扰 _他_ 的好嘛，如果Morgana刚才的反应不算过度的话。哈利·波特跟他比算个什么。

 

“没错，”他说道，估摸着她应该也不会怎么样，“不过我觉得要挟这个词不太好听吧。”

 

她笑了，“你还不算太没救嘛，小家伙，”她说，“好吧，打包就打包吧。那么这个Gwen是谁？我想，不是你女朋友吧？”

 

“不！”他大叫，一脸吓呆的模样，“妈呀，不是！绝对不是。只是个朋友。但她人很棒。你会爱上她的。”

 

“很好，”Morgana又喝下一口，“希望如此。”两人的杯子再次相碰，“好了，现在，跟我说说你那见鬼的海妖……”


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin打开门的时候，没料到Arthur会坐在屋子里。现在正是晚上6点，学校里好玩的活动多的是 – 他本以为帅王子殿下应该在什么奢侈豪华的地方被一群星星眼的粉丝团团围住，而不是像现在这样，他走进 – 呃，也许准确的说是摔进 – 门时，发现Arthur光脚站在房间里，听着连上了时髦昂贵的音响的iPod里黑眼豆豆的歌，拿毛巾擦干头发。Merlin猛地收住脚步，毫无遮掩地欣赏着这幅没穿衣服的佳画；上次他看见威尔士王子的时候，那家伙神志不清地浑身散发着啤酒和烟草的味道，就算那样Merlin还是痛恨自己很想扑上去。现在这干净清爽，衣衫不整还透漏着沐浴液温润气息的样子就毫无疑问是全新的性感境界了，而Merlin – 跟爱丁堡女爵喝了5个小时酒之后，脑子真不太听使唤 – 要是不管好自己的话，马上会做出点非常糟糕，出格的事情。

 

“你在这里。”Merlin说，真算是哪门子没话找话，不过Arthur也不介意。他把毛巾搭在肩上，伸手揉了揉仍然湿乎乎头发，表情神秘莫测地看着Merlin。然后他叹了口气，在床尾坐下。

 

“听着，”他皱着眉头看看自己的双手，瞟了一眼Melrin又马上望向别处，“可能我之前，嗯，在我们刚见面的时候，可能有一点点不礼貌。”他苦着脸，有些挑衅地瞪着Merlin，“我很抱歉有什么话冒犯到了你，”他飞快地说，好像每个词都像带了刺一般折磨着他的舌头，“也许我们可以从头来过？”

 

Merlin直挺挺地坐在桌子上，努力强迫自己不许盯着Arthur的胸看。Arthur那非常一丝不挂的胸。他很想知道那里的皮肤尝起来是什么滋味，如果他的舌尖舔过Arthur的锁骨线条，或是一路滑向他的肚脐。他所剩无几的脑细胞中，现在有相当一部分告诉他这些想法都棒极了，但他打定了主意不加理睬，因为Arthur是个白痴。就算面前立着一个火辣到惊天地泣鬼神的帅哥，他也不能抛弃自己的原则：给笨蛋的奖赏绝对不是约炮。

 

“抱歉，你能再说一遍吗？”他顿了顿，说道，“我刚才 _倒是_ 在听，但是我不记得你说什么了。” **（梅小林还好意思说二王子是笨蛋？！）**

 

Arthur的眉头锁得更紧，不耐烦地吐了口气，“我刚刚说我们要不要重新来过？”

 

“所以你是要假装自己不是个混蛋，而我就假装不认为你是个混蛋？”Merlin慢吞吞地说。 **（注：所有这里提到的“混蛋”二字原文都是dick，因为后面有个双关，可我又实在不知道要怎么翻译成中文也双关… 哭脸）**

 

Arthur沮丧地哼了一声，“不，”他的底线正一点点被往下推，“我是说，我可以为自己的混蛋行为道歉 – 虽然我又不是混蛋 – 然后你也可以为你的混蛋行为道歉，再然后我们就能有机会看看到底我们俩可不可以正常一点。”

 

Merlin真的扛不住：他再怎么说也是人，还喝得不太清醒，而Arthur Pendragon王子殿下现在只穿了一条牛仔裤坐在那里，用他那王室嗓音不停说“混蛋”二字。Merlin怎么忍得住眼睛不往下看呢。

 

“呃，”他说道，总算是比脑子里其他各色露骨的词汇正常了点，“好吧？”

 

“好吧，”Arthur说道，尽管强忍着脾气却还是有一丝不耐烦，“很好。那么 – 对不起，听到啦？”

 

“知道了。”Merlin警觉地答道，告诫自己不许去看Arthur的裤裆那里清晰可见的老二形状。倒不是说小Arthur现在有要抬头的迹象 – 不过Merlin打赌自己要是有机会，还是能做点什么改变一下现状的。

 

Arthur咳嗽一声。Merlin才发现自己又在盯着看了，急急忙忙抬头看着Arthur。

 

“怎么啦？”Merlin无辜地问。好吧，不是 _很_ 无辜。但他已经很努力了。

 

“那么， _我_ 已经道过歉了。轮到你了，不是么？”他眼都不眨地看着Merlin，耐心似乎正一点一点耗尽。

 

Merlin皱皱眉，“可我又不是混蛋。”他辩解着。反正他就是喜欢说“混蛋”这个词。他真的，真的非常喜欢对威尔士王子说“混蛋”这个词，看着他的皮肤每分每秒变得越来越红，越来越生气。

 

……等等。这家伙怎么又生气了？

 

“呃，那是你的观点，”Arthur紧巴巴地说。他上下打量打量Merlin，最后才看明白是什么状况，“额滴神呀。你怎么喝成这样！”他大叫一声，两道眉毛揪在一起。“这才6点呢，你就已经快不省人事了！”他眯起眼睛，“你是不是有酒瘾？还是说就单纯酒量太差两杯倒？”

 

“你要怪就怪你那该死的表姐吧，”Merlin理直气壮地生着气，“她喝起来简直就是一头牦牛，那个女人！”

 

Arthur猛地站了起来，脸上惊愕万分，双手交叉在胸口，“什么？”他问，盯着Merlin，“你说什么？”

 

“我说都是Morgana的错。”他咽了咽。妈呀，渴死了，“阁下……还是叫殿下？爱丁。呃。堡。女爵。爵。我们从午饭那会儿就开始喝了，”他补充道，“虽然好像其实没有午饭。但是我们吃了薯条。我们去酒吧吃了点油炸巧克力棒和薯条。还有番茄酱。”他若有所思地点点头，“太难吃了。我告诉她我们应该找个正经的餐馆吃顿正经的晚饭，可她说我必须吃油炸巧克力。她说这叫成人礼。”Merlin摇摇头，然后立马就后悔了，因为屋子还在飞快地转，“她肯定能把St Andrews整个橄榄球队都喝到桌子底下去，那个Morgana，”他惊魂未定地说，“她应该事先提醒我一下的。”

 

“我靠，”Arthur说，闭上眼睛把脸埋进手掌中，“你这就已经被她收买了。她叫你监视我，是不是？天啊，这也太快了。”

 

“哦，得了吧你，当自己是谁啊！”Merlin恼火地喊道。“世界又不是围着你转的，难道你不知道，帅殿下。殿下。我刚才说殿下。”Arthur看上去已经惊讶到生不了气，“我早就认识Morgana了。”他眼都不眨一下就撒了个谎，然后Arthur惊掉了下巴。

 

“呃 – 不，抱歉，不，我想不可能，”过了一会儿，Arthur有些烦躁地说，“她几乎没怎么在卡迪夫呆过，更别提什么乡下的小村子了。”

 

“喂！某个人还调查过我了嘛！还是说你直接假设所有的平头百姓都住在乡下的？”

 

“不，”Arthur发飙道，“但我现在知道你是谁了。你拿了St Andrews-Camelot奖学金，对不对？”他翻个白眼，“这是由王子基金会监管的。我的慈善基金会。”

 

“哦。好吧，管他呢 – 头条新闻，殿下：你还不是世界上唯一重要的人物！我们有些人厉害到能跟龙说话呢，”话一出口他就知道不对劲了，“所以我才认识她的。女爵。因为魔法世界。哦不，魔兽世界。我们在一个论坛里，我很多年前认识她了。在网上。明白了？我只是不知道她还是某个高傲自大粗暴无礼的白痴的亲……亲戚！”一串牢骚从嘴里蹦了出来，Merlin也开始慢慢从桌子上滑下来，腿还在面前晃荡，往地上滑落。Arthur仍然用深不可测的表情看着他往下掉。“白痴那个词，”Merlin饶有兴致地补充道，一屁股坐在地毯上，“说的是你。”

 

“嗯，我听出来了，”Arthur的语气却意外的温和，“呃……你到底喝了多少？”

 

Merlin冲Arthur皱皱眉。也对自己。他正在努力回忆，“先是有一瓶，”他说，“然后又跑出来一瓶。再就是有……很多，”最后又说，“反正就是有很多。然后我就回来了，你也在，还有没穿衣服，光着脚丫子。我没料到你会光着脚丫子，”他责备道，“光脚是作弊。”

 

“光脚是作弊。”Arthur慢吞吞地重复道。

 

“没错，”脑袋靠着桌子。桌子看起来不错，桌子没乱转，“好热啊。你绝不觉得热？我是说，你当然很性感，但我说的是温度热。都热出汗了。你热吗？还是不热？”他咯咯直笑，连眼睛都懒得睁，头轻轻磕在桌子边上，“难道只是我觉得热？噢。”

 

一阵沉默。Merlin还挺喜欢安安静静的房间。虽然闭着眼睛东西都还在天旋地转的，他又开始怀疑闭眼其实只会转得更厉害，而不是停下来。他撬开眼皮，盯着天花板，“反正，光脚是在作弊，因为这样你就一脸人畜无害伸手可得的样子，还有，还有，毛茸茸的。”

 

“毛茸茸的？”Arthur愤怒地问。他听起来就跟一个卖手袋的强壮老太太似的好笑。Merlin又咯咯笑了起来。

 

“没错，”他总算停了下来，“就是毛茸茸的。”忽然一阵悲哀袭来，他有些庆幸自己现在看不到Arthur的脸。也许动一动脑袋就看得见了，不过实在太费力气，“而且这是作弊，因为你光着脚的时候，看上去就不像个肤浅自傲的坏心肠讨厌鬼了。光着脚，我是说。你看上去又强壮又招人喜欢，真像个人。”他叹口气。好冷，又累，头也痛，他真的希望屋子快点别转了，“我还是喜欢我以为你是个好人的时候，”他小声说，“在我遇到你之前。”

 

又是一番漫长的静默，Merlin叹口气。天啊，他真的好累。“我要闭眼睛了，”他说着，合上双眼，“不过我还不想睡觉。”

 

“Merlin。Merlin，你不能睡在地板上。”

 

哈，又是一句傻话。他怎么就不能睡在地板上。多简单呀。真没什么必要这样生气地冲他哼哼，还把他摇来摇去的。Merlin蜷起身子，不高兴地咕哝了一下以示自己对摇晃的不悦。如果他愿意的话，是会开口说话的。真的。

 

“哦，我了个……好吧。行行，算了。快起来，我扶你去床上睡。” **（let’s get you into bed – 我想了半天都是“我带你上床睡去”之类的翻译，脑子烧了）**

 

Merlin隐约觉得这句话应该很重要，而且自己也应该适当表达感激，但他实在是他妈的没力气了。忽然，水平的东西变成了垂直的，他厌恶的嘀咕着抓紧了最近的水平面。不过，这水平面温暖的令人吃惊，好像还是光溜溜的。像谁的胸。他的脸贴着那暖呼呼的肌肉，手指抓着某人的手臂 – Arthur的手臂，哼，Arthur是个白痴。

 

“你这个白痴，”他说道，其实是试图说道，不过话出了口就差不多变成，“你白痴。”

 

“闭嘴，你这丢人精。”Arthur说。他的呼吸喷洒在Merlin的头发里，感觉可真好。然后Merlin躺在自己床上，口水滴在枕头里，一只温暖的手把着他的肩膀，“你该不会要吐吧？”

 

“唔。”Merlin说。

 

“哦天啊。听我说，你会不会吐，Merlin？我不想一个人出门让你被自己的呕吐物噎死。想想报纸上会怎么说？王子彻夜狂欢，孤单可悲的平民室友死于呕吐物。听着，我给你倒杯水来。你至少得先喝一大壶水。喝几壶最好。再吃点头痛药。我这里有，等一下……”

 

不知过了多久，然后Merlin就被某个没穿衣服的人一把拖了起来，那家伙身上热乎乎的，还很好闻。为什么Merlin会知道好闻？因为Merlin正软绵绵地倒在那人身上，鼻子正好摁在他沐浴过后的锁骨里面。他想到个好主意，于是伸出舌头舔舔，轻声表示感叹，又温柔地咬了咬。锁骨的主人不安地闷声哼哼着，躲开了，却没有甩开他。而后面的声音，再次响起的时候，有些嘶哑。

 

“Merlin，我对天发誓，你要是不乖乖地把这杯水喝了把药吃了，我就去找个永久性记号笔，在你脸上画胡子。现在。马上吃下去！坐好了把水喝掉。”

 

Merlin艰难地掰开眼睛，愤怒地看着世界。世界也怒目相向，递上来一壶水和几片药，他以人类最不耐烦的方式一把抄过。

 

“我要睡觉了。”他含糊地说，下定了决心，又倒回床上。

 

“Merlin？Merlin – 小弟，放开我的胳膊。Merlin？Merlin，你这没用的家伙，你 – 听我说，别抱着我了。我要出去呢。我本来要 – 你 – 哦，苍天啊。”

 

“嘘。”

 

“你绝对是 _史上_ 最烂的室友。丑话说在前，你要是敢吐在我身上，我就把你关起来吊着再扒了皮，然后把你的皮做成一双拖鞋。”

 

“唔。”

 

***

 

Merlin一点一点心不甘情不愿地醒来，各种宿醉的祖宗都找上他了，还有种不祥的感觉堆积在心头。慢慢地，他意识到自己正汗流浃背地不知为什么和衣睡在床上。他半梦半醒地甩掉脚上的鞋子，脑子里似乎有面鼓咣咣作响，眼睛干涩酸痛，上衣恶心巴拉地黏在皮肤上。还有，嘴里有薄荷烟的味道。

 

另一个念头漫无目的地出现在脑子里，他隐约想这应该还是件大事：他不是一个人。他其实，还像只可爱的小章鱼一般把谁抱在怀里，一条腿缠在他们中间，一只胳膊紧紧地圈着赤裸的腰身，嘴还湿乎乎地贴着温暖柔软的肩胛骨上。这绝对可以上他的怪事排行榜了，因为虽然他已经不是个害羞的小处男，Merlin一般不会跟床伴儿一道醒来。曾经有个恐怖尴尬的清晨，他的妈妈抱着一摞熨好的衬衫和没熨好的裤子走进他房间，发现儿子坐在一个叫Kris的波兰水管工身上，两人正热情似火而有韵律地“拥抱”着，于是她像发现了一只吓人的蜘蛛那样尖叫一声，茫然地撒腿跑回厨房。经过无声的协商，他俩谁都没再提过这事儿，但从此，Merlin事后总会小心地把同伴眼不见心不烦地拒之门外。所以现在这样清晨醒来还抱在一起实在是不同寻常呀。

 

他挤着又挨近了些，明白两人都大汗淋漓了，但仍然恶心兮兮地喜欢这么彼此相拥，又奇怪怎么还好好地穿着衣服。然后他睁开双眼，才明白原来没在自己房间里。一拍不安的心跳后，他意识到自己不就在房间里么 – 只不过如今他本来的房间在几百英里外的卡迪夫，这是他跟……

 

“哦，卧槽！”Merlin喊道，晕乎乎地猛然意识到现在是什么情况，立刻跳起来躲开 _王位继承人_ – 不仅被他当成了泰迪熊，搞不好还在喝醉的时候动手动脚过，说不定两者皆有之。他笨手笨脚地爬起来，闷闷地叫一声直接滚下了床。

 

只铺了薄地毯的地板又冷又硬，Merlin愣愣地躺在那里无神地盯着天花板，想了想伦敦塔里会不会有地毯。可能没有。天啊天啊。Merlin疯狂地在脑海中搜索着自己怎么会把Arthur王子压在他们房间的墙边的， _在床上_ 。如果不是摔到地上已经让他完全清醒，顺便还震碎了全身的骨头，他一定会发誓这是在做梦，可做梦的时候肘关节一般不会突突作痛的，不是吗？

 

长长的沉寂，然后Arthur的脸出现在床沿，半闭着眼皮，皮肤上印刻着枕头的痕迹，头发跟鸟巢一模一样。Merlin万分惊慌地眨眨眼，等着被全身武装的卫兵们拖走。

 

“我想你应该是醒了。”Arthur说道，有些不耐烦。Merlin搜肠刮肚觉得该道歉，最后却全然不知该从何说起。Arthur好奇地看着他，嗤笑一声又跌回床里，“你一定是全世界最没用的室友了，”王子随和地通知他，“说真的，非常， _非常_ ，烂。连烂都形容不到位。编字典的应该造几个新词来表达你到底有多烂，Merlin Emrys。我马上就给皇家编字师打电话。”

 

“编字师又不是一个词。”过了一会儿，Merlin小心地说，还好没有皇家特种兵部队破窗而入把他一路拖去伦敦塔。

 

“我说是就是。大不列颠的加冕王子是谁来着？哦，对了，不就是我嘛。”他傻乎乎地吐了口气，“说真的，Emrys，你也太没用了。我要求重新统计一下。这世界上肯定还有其他流着口水不会说话的小傻蛋需要有个住的地方，而且哪有人会在我努力帮助他别被自己的呕吐物噎死的时候把我当成毯子死不撒手的啊。”

 

Merlin痛苦地揉揉胳膊肘，使劲儿回想着自己到底有没有跟威尔士王子滚床单，还是只流了他一身口水。“对不起？”最后，他说道，反正不管是那种情况，道歉总是没错的了。

 

“你要现在都不道歉我就该发飙了，”Arthur同意道，还是躺在Merlin看不见的地方，“你到底知不知道我昨天晚上本来能high成什么样子的，却可怜巴巴呆在这里被你切断所有血液循环？告诉你吧，本来会很 _好玩_ 的。漂亮姑娘，奶酪和酒，有趣的谈话什么的，说不定还有龙舌兰和唱K， _很多_ 人都巴不得等着要夸奖我幽默聪明勇敢又重要呢。很多。因为我就是 _非常_ 幽默聪明勇敢又重要，如果你没收到关于这件事的备忘录。非常。”

 

“哦。”Merlin小声说，盯着天花板。

 

“可是我却被困在这该死的小屋子里给一个嗜酒成性的共党分子做小护士，这家伙还恨我到死，一身烟灰缸味道。”

 

“呃。”Merlin说道，仍然挖空心思想着昨晚是怎么从跟Morgana一起在餐馆外坐着，就一下到了跟威尔士王子相拥醒来的呢，一团糟。不过好的方面来说，他也不记得有什么磨磨蹭蹭摸来摸去，或是实话实说昭告天下对某王室成员鸡血上头之类的事情。嗯，挺好。“我勒个去，Morgana收养了我！”他说道。

 

Arthur惊讶地愣住了，然后大笑起来，“哦，我擦……好吧， _棒极了_ 。那么，我们是学术兄弟了。见鬼。你见过外婆了吗？”

 

“Morgause？嗯，被她吓懵了都。”

 

“啊，还好 – 你还不至于笨到无可救药。她还能吓蒙俄罗斯黑手党，爱尔兰共和军，基地组织和CIA。还有我父亲。”小小的停顿，“你真的是在网上认识Morgana的？”

 

Merlin忽然很惭愧，但直接无视之，“对呀，”他说，“但我之前不知道她是爱丁堡女爵。我们在游戏里不用真名。”

 

“哈，”Arthur说，“真是奇了。那么，你应该感到很幸运，因为我主动承担了清理她那摊烂事的责任，就这样；她都把我室友弄成这样了，我怎么还能出去派对呢。可恨的女人。”

 

“我昨晚干的是不是就是你之前说的像混蛋一样的行为？”最终，Merlin开口问道，“我是说，你之前那个简版的指导原则没具体说清楚到底我得干什么才会被关起来，”他咬咬嘴唇，“我真的非常抱歉。”

 

“好吧，”Arthur在想着什么，“不过最后你其实没怎么样，呃，没吐在我身上。算你运气好。吐在威尔士王子身上在大英帝国是等级最严重的罪行之一，在所有英联邦国家都是，而且处罚非常严厉。我想应该是丢进油里煎吧，同时被迫听席琳·迪翁的专辑。”

 

“天啊，”Melrin不由自主的吼道，“这也太变态了。”

 

“好吧，那这处罚应该算是到位了，”Arthur说，“反正，不用担心了，因为你还算聪明，没真的吐出来，所以你暂时还不用听《泰坦尼克号》的原声带。不过，我很确定你总会想出点别的什么新法子公然打破规矩的，因为你已经明确讲过到底有瞧不起我了。”

 

Merlin一动不动地躺了一会儿，想了想Arthur说话的语气，还有他们至今为止的对话，模模糊糊的记忆中还有一段被逼着喝水吃药，然后整晚就不省人事了，“我没有瞧不起你。”他对天花板说。

 

“哎哟，我真是被你恭维得找不到北了呀。”

 

“哦，闭嘴吧你。我只是认为你是个自以为是又蛮不讲理的暴发户笨蛋，”Merlin猛然开口，大脑还没来得及建议他妈的赶紧闭嘴。他感到一阵惊恐，想了想自己的话，忽然有些不耐烦，“因为你 _就是_ 一个自以为是又蛮不讲理的暴发户笨蛋。”

 

“哎哟，麻烦你，别忍着。把你脑子里想的全说出来吧。”

 

“好吧：你是个白痴。” _可这个白痴昨晚为了不让我呕吐致死还忍着没出去玩_ ，Merlin提醒自己，胃里忽然一阵不安。

 

“你就没别的词了么？”

 

“你很没礼貌。”他坚称，只是嘴硬，而不再生气。

 

“好吧，你也是。”Arthur指出。

 

“你先没礼貌的。”完了，连Merlin自己都觉得现在有点幼稚了。

 

Arthur又探出脑袋，头发横七竖八地往各个方向翘着，“妈呀，Merlin，”他瞪着眼睛，“你到底几岁啊，5岁？”

 

“哪有！我只是 – 我以为你会不一样。”Merlin辩解道。

 

Arthur脸上飞快地闪过什么表情，“好吧，抱歉我没广告里说的那么好，”他说，Merlin无论如何都听得出来他声音中带了一丝苦涩，“天啊。你 – 你真的体会不到 – 算了。算了。不管了。”他又躺回床上，Merlin哀叹着从地板上直起身子，盘腿在床前坐下，胳膊交叉在床垫上撑起下巴，他看着Arthur。这次，他努力不往错的位置看，虽然还是有些忍不住 – 试图认真听听Arthur要说什么。

 

“什么？”他说道，语气却比想象的温柔。

 

Arthur仰天躺着望天花板。好长一会儿，Merlin以为Arthur大概不会回答了。然后：“每个人都有个印象，”他轻声说，“每个人都觉得他们了解我。了解我的家庭。我 _今生_ 遇到的每个人都会是。你能想象那是什么样吗？不，当然不能，因为你从来都可以只做你自己。你不必伪装。你不必每分每秒都战战兢兢。你可以自己做决定，去冒险，去搞砸事情，吸取教训，而且 – 你可以决定长大了要做什么。你一点儿都不知道。”

 

Merlin想了想，戳了戳Arthur的腰，“呃，刚才那个声音听到了吗？那是我的心在流血，为你这惨无人道痛不欲生的英格兰上层社会白人小孩的痛苦。 _拜托_ – 你省省吧，大傻瓜。你比上帝还有钱出名，每个人都想占你便宜 – 那又怎么样。”他翻个白眼，“我们大多数人都求之不得有这样的烦恼呢。这就是一堆自我感觉太良好的屁话，也不能作为你那么无理的借口。”

 

“哦，滚吧你，”Arthur不太真心地瞪着他，“你也很无礼好不好。”

 

“没有。”

 

“别逼我过来啊，Emrys，因为我懂很多种踢你那没肉的醉醺醺威尔士小屁股的方法。而且你知道你也很没礼貌的，你这小混蛋。”

 

Merlin吐吐舌头。这样似乎对论证他的说法没什么帮助，但当时谁管得了那么多。

 

“听着，”Arthur出奇的淡定，“我们能不能就同意大家都很混蛋，然后别提这事儿了？因为这也太没意思了，而且我想你应该也还算好，真的，总体来说，虽然脾气那么坏又一点没酒量，我现在又很想喝咖啡。所以 – 这样吧，我们就永远不再提你喝到半死这件事情了，还有我表现过了任何无礼举动，重新开始？假装过去48个小时没发生过？”

 

“唔。”Merlin可不保证他同意。

 

Arthur哼哼一下，翻身侧躺过来，然后Merlin忽然又不会说话了，因为 – 没穿衣服的王子，还有灿烂的阳光照射进来，点亮Arthur头发的样子，看上去就像床头有一轮天使的光晕，Merlin对这加倍的性感火辣一点没心理准备，原来，他能看到那家伙乳头的时候，真的很难还对他生气。所以当Arthur伸出手的时候，Merlin还没反应过来就也迎了上去，他们如同那次不幸的初见时一般握着手。

 

“嗨，”Arthur对他微笑着，“我叫Arthur，学习的是国际关系。”

 

“嗨，”Merlin说得有些沙哑，“我是Merlin。”

 

“很高兴认识你。”Arthur又笑了，这次Merlin总算记得适时放开他的手。“也不太难嘛，对不对？”Arthur说，“那么 – 吃早饭？”

 

Merlin想了想，做个鬼脸，“咖啡，”过了一会儿，他小心翼翼的说，“只喝咖啡就行了。还有很多水。非常非常多。”

 

“嗯，”Arthur咧嘴一笑，“听着不错。”

 

***

 

半个小时后，他俩都一身清爽地从屋里出来，随时准备路上敢有人挡了他们去找咖啡的道，就叫他们倒霉。Merlin第一天到St Andrews时见到的保安从墙边走来，一路跟着他们往餐厅去，Merlin好几次紧张地望望身后，感觉像是被一个神色可疑的夜校警察跟着。

 

“呃 – 我想你有个粉丝在后面。”他对Arthur小声嘀咕道。Arthur傻傻地看着他，Merlin于是谨慎地一通挤眉弄眼，想用这种国际通用语言表达“我说的是后面那家伙”，但显然Arthur还是一头雾水。“我说的是后面那家伙。”最后，Merlin沮丧地说道，Arthur往后一看哈哈笑了。

 

“Val！”他喊道，黑衣人立刻贴了上来。“见见我这笨到无语的室友，Merlin Emrys。”就算黑衣人觉得Arthur王子竟然跟一个叫Merlin的人做了室友很好笑，他也一点没露痕迹。

 

“Merlin，这是Val，他隶属于一支超危险小分队，他们的任务是确保王位继承人能一直活蹦乱跳。他用脚趾甲都能干掉你。”

 

Merlin吞咽了一下，“呃 – 嗨！”他说着，小心地伸出手，然后看着Val左右估摸着握手的威胁有多大，才也一把握了上来差点没把他骨头捏碎。

 

“你好，”Val一脸严肃，“您似乎从昨晚的放纵中恢复的挺好，先生。”

 

“从昨晚的……哦。哦，对。是啊。你正好在外面，我 – 呃。抱歉。没想到你是Arthur忠心耿耿的男仆。帮手。呃。这类的。”

 

“保镖。”Arthur谨慎的说道，他们走进餐厅。

 

“哦对，”Merlin明白了，“是保镖。呃。你要喝杯茶吗？”

 

***

 

吃着早餐，Merlin的头痛慢慢从震耳欲聋的敲鼓声变成了遥远的钝感，Arthur去拿第三轮吐司了，Merlin掏出手机给Gwen发条信息。

 

_Gwen –_ _我就问问 –_ _你还没学术老妈吧？_

 

早上好！还没。怎么啦？

 

我在想你愿不愿意被爱丁堡女爵收养。只有一个条件：你还得多出来我这个学术兄弟。还有某个叫Arthur的家伙。

 

Merlin发出第二条短信10秒钟后，电话发狂了。

 

“如果你是在耍我，我就用牙把你的内脏扒出来，”Gwen的声音有些发抖。他哈哈笑起来，“你是不是在耍我？拜托就说你没耍我。”

 

“我没耍你。”他说道，然后立刻皱着眉把手机拿开耳朵边。周围几张桌子的人都转过了头。惊叫声似乎终于平静下来之后，他小心地拿起电话，“那么，你是同意了？”


	6. Chapter 6

“我还是不敢相信我竟然付钱买了那条蠢到爆的长袍。“Merlin自言自语道。Arthur站在原地伸手想弹他耳朵，Merlin及时低下头躲过一劫，咧嘴大笑。

 

“你哪付钱了，”Arthur说，“明明是St Andrews-Camelot基金会付的。还有王子基金会。也就是我的基金会。所以你少念念叨叨的了。”

 

“哦，拜托 – 我们看上去就像扮成圣诞老人的变装癖一样，”Merlin抗议道，扫视着周围的学生们，一群人穿着草莓色的长袍挤挤挨挨地去St Salvator教堂做弥撒。

 

“老毛说的不错。”Gwaine说道，手指勾着宽大的袖子，“你觉得他们究竟是怎么把袖子弄得这么毛毛糙糙的？”

 

“就是啊！”Melrin跳了起来，“我是说，正常情况下，一件套头衫你不得穿 _好几年_ 才能出线头呀，然后再买小剪子把线头弄掉。不过显然我也没指望你们这群钱多的数不完的纨绔子弟能知道 – 就当是免费让你们领略一下平头百姓的日子好了。但是有人出于某种变态的理由，竟然故意要把布料弄毛糙，然后你就得花好几年才能把它们都整理好。真可恶。还有，为嘛是红的？”

 

“我怪托尼·布莱尔，”Kay说，对着旁边一群冲Arthur眨星星眼的小姑娘挤挤眼睛。就像Merlin和其他人，她们中间很多明显还是新生，但也有不少高年级学生，袍子上挂着各种莫名其妙的装饰物，大概是当年她们各自的学术老妈逼着在葡萄干周末狂欢时戴上的吧。Merlin有些紧张地想，Morgana会把什么样的东西挂在他们身上。他看着四周有各种玩意儿晃来晃去 – 蓝乎乎的毛绒玩具，一对假牙，塑料短剑，一条巨大的内裤和一个龙舌兰小酒瓶，没一样能让他增加信心。然后一个挂着镶满假宝石的玩具iPhone的意大利女孩儿冲他浪荡地抛了个媚眼，马上又跟朋友们叽叽喳喳笑了起来，Merlin涨红了脸，挪开视线。

 

**（注：托尼·布莱尔，英国前首相，1997 – 2007执政，1994 – 2007英国工党领袖。在位期间主要经历事件：1997年戴妃去世，1998年与爱尔兰共和军签订Good Friday Agreement，2001和2003年力挺美国发动阿富汗和伊拉克战争，卸任后还担任联合国中东问题特使。他是工党历史上执政时间最长的首相，也是唯一一位能带领共党连续两次赢得大选的领袖。其实大家对他应该还都挺熟悉的吧，至于他在私人生活里的各种花边绯闻呢，就不多说了。详情请点[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tony_Blair)。）**

 

“你什么事都怪布莱尔。”Gwaine说。

 

“哼，本来大多数事情就是他的错。”

 

“闭嘴啦。”Arthur轻声说。他不时冲各个方位的人们微笑着点头致意，所以他毫无疑问绝对是所有人关注的重点 – 于是，他的同伴也就一起膝盖中箭。这还挺好玩的，Merlin想。但他也很庆幸其实他们对 _他_ 没什么兴趣，因为那样的场景实在是有些恐怖得叫人发抖，因为四下身着红袍的人群对Arthur虎视眈眈的样子已经跟发狂的披头士乐迷毫无差别，时刻准备撕烂他的衣服，饿狼扑食。

 

“哦，你也开始相信老毛的想法了，是不是？”Kay说道，他们走近了教堂沉重的橡木门。

 

“这里是做祷告的，Kay，而且每个人都在看我们，”Arthur压低声音道，脸上的笑意却时刻保持，“所以你能不能行行好就5分钟他妈的闭上大嘴？”

 

Kay做个鬼脸地跟Arthur穿过门，不过他倒真的不说话了，所以，算是个奇迹吧。

 

***

 

“我们到底为嘛要来嘛。”过了一阵子，Merlin又问，红乎乎的学生们如潮水般涌向码头。

 

“因为这是传统。”Gwen开心地说。他们在教堂里碰了头，然后整个仪式中间两人都一直挤眉弄眼手舞足蹈，直到Arthur狠狠地一肘子戳在Merlin肋骨上，于是他俩改用手机疯狂发信息，而满屋子里其他人都忙着假装他们没在用 _自己的_ 手机疯狂拍摄威尔士王子的照片。离开教堂后，Gwen大步流星地冲了过来，差点就被Arthur的保镖Val飞身扑倒，幸亏Merlin及时插上一把将她抱住。有过介绍，也有过Gwen一时间结结巴巴羞红了脸说不出话，现在他俩走在Arthur和他的两个二把手身后几步远的地方，旁边还有Val明目张胆地跟着。

 

“这种传统蠢透了。我们一路走到港口那里，走到码头上边，爬上第二层，那里既没护栏，还要被海水拍个一脸，然后再爬回码头 – 只不过这回我们走的路宽度就跟奶油饼干差不多，像走钢丝一样。还是没有护栏。”

 

“别犯傻了。”Gwen翻个白眼，“没事的。我跟爸爸一起参观学校的时候就已经来过了。而且当然有护栏啦。”

 

“护栏只有几码长，然后剩下那段二十几尺长的步道和海面上五十尺的部分，都 _没有护栏_ 。”

 

Gwen嘲笑着，“胆小鬼。“

 

“我只是在说明这一点意义都没有！“

 

“哦，得了吧，先告诉我Arthur王子的内裤是什么颜色的，然后我好yy一下用牙齿把它扯掉。”她在他耳边小声说，Merlin假装很愤怒。

 

“你竟然觉得我会注意到那种事情。那是在侵犯他的隐私。你把我当成什么变态跟踪狂了？”他耳语道。Gwen只是看看他，然后又若有所指地盯着几码外Arthur坚挺的翘臀，又看看Merlin。Merlin终于哈哈大笑起来，“白色的，”好几分钟后才止住笑意，“你这重口味坏姑娘。”

 

“嘿，我又没每天早上他起床的时候盯着他屁股看。不过我知道你肯定看了。”

 

“我又不是故意的！妈呀，你怎么说的我像那种穿风衣的怪叔叔一样，”Merlin抗议道，“他就站在那里好嘛，只穿了短裤。我又不是故意看的！我只是在想自己的事情，然后就有个没怎么穿衣服的王室成员满屋子找袜子。”

 

Gwen粗鲁地哼哼一声，他们走上码头，“你该不会还嘲笑他的袜子了吧？”

 

“没有，真的。我倒是想呢。不过显然看见一个没穿衣服的王室成员损害了我的大脑功能。”

 

“别吹牛了。”她摇着头说道。

 

天气真好，头顶天空蔚蓝如洗，远处的云彩不时飞过，尽管海风咧咧，但阳光明媚地洒向大地，温暖地拂过皮肤。Merlin远远地看见Lance，跟那个绿头发女孩儿侃侃而谈，便向他挥挥手。很奇怪吧，这里已经开始有家的感觉了。Lance看到了他们，很快咧嘴一笑也冲他们招招手；虽然Merlin很确定那微笑中绝大部分跟他无关，但现在，他也明白其中还是有那么一点点是送给他的。

 

“他人很不错，”Merlin推推Gwen，“那么，你是在故意装矜持么？”

 

“什么？”她一脸茫然的看着他。Merlin过了个鬼脸。

 

“呃 – Lance啊。”他说，歪着头从她眼睛里搜寻嘲讽的意味，“他可喜欢你了。谁都看出来了。”

 

Gwen哈哈一笑，“哦，别傻了！”她拍拍Merlin的胳膊，“他只是很好心肠！他就是个和尚好嘛！”

 

“他已经很清楚地说过他不是和尚了。”Merlin摇摇头。

 

“呃，好吧 – 但是，说真的，你又不是没见过他？他多帅呀！跟个电影明星一样，会说5种语言，背得出所有莎士比亚的十四行诗，而且已经大三了 – 他才不会对我这样的人感兴趣！”她尴尬地拉拉长袍的袖子不让它掉下来，“而且，他在跟Elaine约会呢。他只是人很好罢了，就这样 – 真的，你脑子也太一根筋了！有时候人们对你好只是因为他们人好啊，没别的了。”

 

Merlin眯起眼睛，“他跟你说他在跟Elaine约会？”

 

“呃 – 没有，”Gwen承认道，不敢看他，“但是这不明摆着的嘛。”

 

“好吧，没错，对于没长眼睛星球的居民来说应该是挺清楚的。但在我们其他星球的人看来，明显是Elaine对他有意思，而且是单相思，他已经跪倒在 _你_ 的石榴裙下了嘛。”

 

“好了，Merlin，”她不太高兴地看着Merlin，“拜托别说了。”

 

他皱起眉头，“可是 – 我不明白。”他又回头瞄了一眼Lance，那家伙看Gwen的眼神里都已经飘满爱心了，“那你想怎么样，搞暧昧？猜心游戏？”

 

“呃，约我出去不就很好嘛，”她尖刻地说，“你又不是不懂，直接约我出去就好。但那是不可能的，因为像他那样的男生怎么会喜欢我这样的女生，他们的约会对象都是安吉丽娜·朱莉那样的女神，”她吞咽一下，“或者Elaine。”

 

Merlin张嘴愣住了，“你在耍我吗？”

 

“我希望你别再说了，”她移开了视线，“我们能换个话题吗？”

 

Merlin愣愣的盯着她好一会儿，叹口气，“好吧，”他摇摇头，“但我们以后再说，因为你好像是吃了什么疯子药，我看不下去了。不过好吧。之后再说。那么，你那天加了什么社团？我还没问过你呢。”

 

他们已经走到港口了，红色的学生长龙乱糟糟地在码头边上荡来荡去。空气里都是恶心兮兮的腥咸味儿，拴在港口的小船一点都不像画中那样浪漫动人，破破烂烂的。但这画面仍然上得了明信片之大堂 – 猩红色的长袍在为微风翻飞，年轻的人儿于阳光肆意大笑。Merlin还是不敢相信人生把他带到了此时此地，和这些很少烦恼的陌生小小少年并肩通行；有那么一会儿，他看着四周的人群，忽然有些莫名的愤怒。他愿意堵上自己那微不足道的银行账户说，这些家境良好面色健康的中产家庭和上流社会小屁孩儿从来都不需要思考，自己的钱到底该用来给车子加油还是去买食物，也无需学习如何缝补袜子，从未担心过自己究竟上不上得起大学。

 

“天，这实在太不真实了，”他大声说道，回头看看Gwen – 名下也没有信托基金的Gwen，“你不觉得这些都太假了吗？好像你的脑袋快要爆炸一样？看看这些英格兰的富家子弟？”他眨眨眼，“我，呃 – 别生气，我知道你也是英格兰人，但是……”

 

“Merlin，他们也有些是苏格兰人，”她指出，“这里就是苏格兰。而且有些人还是从其他地方来的。”

 

“而且St Andrews被叫做全英格兰最吹西北风的学校也是有原因的 – 瞧瞧，全是被牛津拒掉的学生，还有整天盼着能嫁给Arthur王子的圆眼睛英格兰姑娘。”他有些要发飙的样子，“这不是真实的世界，我只是说 – 这里 – 他们从不知道自己明天要做什么，这里一半的人都不知道。一辈子不需要工作，他们只要学会怎么在支票上签自己的大名就能去爸爸的公司上班了。这太荒唐了。”他这话可真像是从Will嘴里跑出来的，Merlin忽然想；可有时他就是忍不住看着身边的一切，马上想起Will会说什么。

 

“你知道不是这样的，”她说，“我是说，第一，还有我们俩呢 – 而且还有很多人也不是有钱人家的小孩。”她想了想，“呃，好吧，其实，大多数人确实很有钱，但也有些是普通的学生。”

 

“但你不觉得这就很 – 奇怪吗？非常非常奇怪，有时候？我的意思是，你看看这里的城堡，青石路，还有教堂废墟，加上一个该死的个王子？我是说，你仔细想想不觉得很滑稽嘛！”

 

她笑了笑，“像做梦一样，”她简洁地说，“像一头撞进童话书里了。”

 

“所以你就是仙境公主了。”他说，忽然浑身暖呼呼地快乐起来，惊讶地看着她拖长了脸。

 

“不，”她严肃地说，“我真的不是。”她咬着嘴唇，然后莞尔一笑。“不过，这事儿可 _说不准_ ；搞不好哪天Arthur就决定变弯了，把你迷的神魂颠倒，让你做他的王后。”

 

“听听现在是谁开始乱讲了？”Merlin说，胃里打上一个小小的结，“等等，刚才说的 – 社团？”

 

“焦糖华夫饼协会，摇滚社，电影社，品酒会，划船社，登山社和橄榄球会，”她掰着手指背下来一串，“还有，呃，夜间热线。不过那应该是匿名的秘密协会，所以不要告诉别人，我是自愿去的。下周有个培训。”

 

“我明白了，”Merlin温和地说，“Lance不是那热线的总监么？我好像在他们的摊位那里见过他？”

 

“闭嘴，”她不敢看Merlin，“别挑事儿。我只是 – 别说了。！嘿，Sophia在前面 – 你还没见过她吧！看，她都快走到台阶那儿了！”

 

“那又不是什么台阶。那只是码头上钉着的一段金属梯子罢了。没有一本字典会把这东西称为台阶的。”

 

“别唧唧歪歪的了。你懂我的意思的。”

 

他们一起看着小个子女孩儿爬上梯子，偶尔脚下发出一点令人不安的咯吱声，风吹动着她的裙沿一路飞到大腿边上。

 

“我 _告诉_ 她换条裙子的，”Gwen有些不满，“她再往前走，是个人都能看到她的内裤了。”

 

Merlin抬头看看已经开始挤上码头顶层的学生们，点点头。Gwen说的一点不假。

 

“可能她就是故意的嘛。”他猜道。

 

Gwen有些被冒犯的样子，“她才不是个胸大无脑的小妞！”她不高兴地说，“她人很好了！她爸爸是个牧师！”

 

“我没那意思，”Merlin抗议道，“也许她只是想吸引注意？喜欢那种坏女孩儿的感觉，但是又不真的出格？没什么不对的呀，”他又加了一句，“再怎么说，她的腿很美呢，而且那双高跟鞋多漂亮。”

 

“别跟个猪头似的！”Gwen说道，但Sophia等下码头的时候，下面已经响起了不少口哨，一阵风不偏不倚正好吹起来，重演玛丽莲·梦露在《七年之痒》里标志性的经典画面，把Sophia的裙摆吹得老高。他们前面的Kay开始热烈鼓掌。

 

“好吧，她算是出名了。”过了一会儿，Merlin说道。

 

“天啊，她一定后悔死了。”

 

“她看着一点都不后悔。”Merlin的话音有些尖酸。但他说的没错；她粉红的面庞楚楚动人，金棕色的长发在身后飞舞，眼中闪烁着肆无忌惮的光芒，裙子不停上下舞动。

 

“嫁给我！”远远的有个小伙子大喊道，单膝跪地，夸张地向她伸出手。她欢快的笑声随着波浪阵阵飘来。

 

“妈呀，她是不是脑子有点烧了，”Gwaine大声说，风把他的话传回Merlin和Gwen这里，“我想她是在看你，哥们儿。你已经把她迷倒了。”

 

“你说什么把 _她_ 迷倒了？帅王子殿下已经把每个人迷倒了好不好，”Kay气鼓鼓地说，“这地方每个15岁到105岁的女人都对他神魂颠倒了，这个混蛋。”

 

Merlin抿起了嘴，虽然Kay说的句句属实 – 而且其实还说轻了，因为他没算上GaySoc里那一半热爱老二的男人们。

 

“我懂你对他的评价了，”Gwen靠过来轻声说，“真是个脑残。”

 

“他真的，真的是脑残。”Merlin赞同道，看着Gwen的室友沿着光秃秃的狭窄石子路拾级而上，很高兴她没听到Kay的话。

 

很快，她已经走到他们头顶的位置，Arthur和Gwaine都有意别过头去，而Kay毫不羞愧地径直盯着她的裙子底下。Gwen生气地瞪着Kay，似乎想用眼神让Kay知错就改，而保镖Val则仍面不改色心不跳地审视着人群，就算花花公子杂志社的兔女郎们突然决定，现在要浑身只涂着蜂蜜和奶油来码头走一圈，他也不会有所心动吧。

 

然后Sophia忽然尖叫起来，慌乱地在风中摇晃 – 也许是躲一只蜜蜂，或者是马蜂，Merlin想，眯起眼睛抬头看着 – 她穿着系带金色高跟鞋的双脚失去重心，整个人掉了下来。

 

Merlin其实没想停住时间的，但在迸发的魔法准备抓住她和妈妈大吼“住手！”之间，他能想到的，于绝望之中，只是这堆破事来的也太快了，然后 – 就不那么快了。

 

Merlin费力地吞咽一下，四下看看周围的世界突然变成被冰冻在琥珀中的飞蝇一般：海鸥无声地在天空中张着嘴；红色长袍定格在微风中；Gwen长长的卷发飘在身后；深色的海水以及白色的浪沙；远方成团的云彩 – 所有的，一切都悄然静止，世界只剩下他自己的呼吸。这是Merlin这辈子经历过的最恐怖而令人厌恶的事情，他真希望能 _现在_ 就结束。可他也想到任何人都可能马上走出虚幻的停顿，在电子的转换之间探测这个世界 – 这却比严冬中焕发生机的樱桃树更惊人，还有在卡迪夫湾蠢蠢不安的海妖，以及其他任何他这些年间无意犯下的错。这 – 这让他感觉万事万物都变成了玩偶，或是大屏幕上的一帧画面。好像他们都不那么真实。

 

他有些好奇这是否就是那条龙的生活，而那种可能性带来的恐惧感他却也解释不清。

 

“操，”他在寂静无声的空气中说，担心着如果自己不能反转刚刚干的傻事会怎么样。他会不会孤零零地独自变老，颓败，凋零，最终死去，对着一整个世界的蜡像惊声尖叫？他会不会莫名其妙地从Gwen眼中消失，留下她困惑地眨着眼睛，难以置信地喘着粗气，还是说他那古老的木乃伊般的尸体突然有一天会在正午从天而降？

 

“卧槽，卧槽，”他说道，惊讶地发现骂几句粗话能让他有了些信心，“好吧。嗯。好。别慌。淡定。想想，Merlin。仔细想想。”

 

显然，正常的逻辑是，假设他在有必要的时候就能扭转现状，集中注意力想想该拿飞身坠落的女孩儿怎么办，她的双手在空中打开，裙摆翻飞如同一朵绽开的花，张着粉嫩的嘴惊叫起来。

 

“手，手，”他大声说着，因为妈妈的声音此时真是天赐的安慰，“想个说得过去的办法。唔。”

 

他看看周围石化的人群：身后的学生已经看到她开始掉落了，此刻正和Merlin的同伴一样在各种惊慌失措的表情中一动不动 – 还有一些人，看上去，还挺开心。Arthur已经开始往前跑，肌肉紧绷在身上，手指指着前方，似乎已经做好准备要瞬间把她救起。Merlin耻笑一下。她也许身材像个仙女，但任何人从那个高度上坠落都会摔个半死，而任何站在下面的人都会跟着倒大霉。

 

他顿了顿，想起初见Gwen的时候，以及她满脸崇拜的表情看着他不费吹灰之力就把袋子塞进行李架，然后他笑了。怎么才想到，真是的。

 

“好了。”他对自己大声喊道，伸开手臂径直走向Gwen那慌乱的室友，又小心地释放出无形的力量，把现场尽量布置地更真实一些。只是现在啦 – 不会有什么永久损伤。搞一下物理法则，他告诉自己。Merlin深吸一口气，脚下站稳，然后说：“走！”

 

……然后她惊慌地穿过空气掉进他的怀里，在他需要的时间里如羽毛般轻盈飘落，正好让Arthur有时间冲向他们两个，三个人一起毫无风度地摔成一团，红色袍子交织在一起，还有一股不知从哪儿传来的金银花香味跑进他鼻子里。一阵死寂后，喧嚣四起，Merlin躺在冷冰冰的地面上，某人的膝盖顶着他的肚子，还有谁的胳膊肘戳进他脸中，心中却充满了无声的感激差点就要哭出来。

 

“你没事吧？”

 

“殿下！”

 

“我的天啊！”

 

“你看到了吗？你 _看到_ 了吗？”

 

“她死了吗？”

 

“Arthur王子救了她！天啊，Arthur抓住了她！我擦！”

 

“让开！”

 

“他没事吧？”

 

“我懂心脏复苏术！我懂心脏复苏术！让我过去，我能给他做人工呼吸！让我过去！”

 

“都他妈给我让开！”那是Gwen的声音，无情地用手肘杀出重围，和Arthur的保镖一起跪在他们面前，瞪着眼惊慌失措，“Soph？天啊，Soph，你还好吗？Merlin？Merlin？操！大家都没事吧？你有没有伤到？操！”她犹豫着伸出手，温柔小心地也很能干，等他们三个开始从对方的四肢里解脱出来，“天啊 – 别动。”

 

“我来吧，小姐。”Val说，但Gwen直接忽视了他。

 

“我跟你说了那鞋子不好！”她说道，语调尖细陌生，Sophia发着抖从地上站了起来。“我的天啊，我还以为你 **死** 了！以为你们都死了！”在Merlin的万分惊诧中，她忽然生气地大哭起来抱住了Sophia。

 

Merlin痛苦地哼哼着，努力往肺里塞了些空气，从Arthur身下挣脱出来，看着Val和Kay拉Arthur站起身来，开始大惊小怪地检查他。身边，拥挤的人群爆发出零落的掌声，瞬间掌声如燎原星火般扩散传播，马上整个码头都热烈地拍着手，欢呼雀跃，喧哗声完全盖过了海浪的拍打，如同足球场中震耳欲聋的庆祝一般。Melrin感觉到自己的脸涨得通红，但很快他就被拉回了现实，因为他意识到所有人都在为Arthur欢呼，而不是他。

 

“Ar-thur！Ar-thur！Ar-thur！”他们有节奏地喊着。Merlin忍着痛喘了口气，冷笑着告诉自己这样就很好了，反正他本来就该低调些的。毕竟，没有人应该怀疑“魔芋”的存在。但当他对上Arthur的双眼时，却惊讶地发现其中写满惭愧，而不是自豪。

 

“是你，”他指着Merlin，“是你抓住了她，不是我。天啊，你怎么跑得这么快的？”

 

“Ar-thur！Ar-thur！Ar-thur！”人群还在喊叫，似乎还期待着再来个回场安可似的。

 

Arthur茫然地望着四周，摇摇头，“不，”他皱起眉毛，“不，不对。不是我，”他大喊，看着人群，“不是我接住她的。”

 

“Ar-thur！Ar-thur！Ar-thur！”

 

“算了，”Merlin轻声说，碰碰Arthur的胳膊，“无所谓的。没事就好。”

 

“当然有所谓！”妈呀，威尔士王子怎么这么一根筋？“我不能占了别人的功劳。这样不对。”

 

“没事的。”Merlin看着Arthur不安的眉头，忽然心里出人意料地温柔起来。

 

“你们这些该死的男人能不能别相互推脱功劳，夸奖对方有多勇敢无私了， _帮我一把_ ？”Gwen发火了，她的手还扶在Sophia腰上，另一只手攥着断掉的鞋后跟，盯着Arthur和Merlin，“我们得送她回去，或者，呃，去医院。马上。”

 

“当然，”Arthur猛地回过神来，“你说得对。Val，你能不能把车叫来？”就这样，Arthur的保镖对着头上小巧精致的对讲机低语几句，然后St Andrews的某个地方，应该已经有个司机跳进Arthur战车里冲过来了，天晓得是辆什么车。哈，有个人跟在屁股后面随时服务还真不赖。

 

“不用了，真的，我没事。”Sophia可爱地羞红了脸，把脸藏进Gwen的肩膀后，如同一只被风吹乱了毛的小狗般可爱无辜。“我只是觉得自己太蠢了，但我没事。谢谢。谢谢你们两个。对不起。”

 

人群正在往他们身边挤，仍然念叨着Arthur的名字，Merlin忽然有些心慌。Gwaine看着他，Merlin有些怀疑他俩大概感觉差不多。

 

“好了，女士们先生们，演出到此为止，”Gwaine大喊，“走吧，走吧，没什么可看的了。给这位女士点新鲜空气，帮她回岸上去。走吧，女士们先生们，走吧！”他继续说着，像个保镖般往前走着，旁边跟上了Val和Kay。Sophia晃了一下，靠在Gwen身上，可怜地哀嚎一声缩起身子。

 

“她扭到脚踝了，”Gwen焦急的喊道，“也许更糟 – 天啊，千万别是更糟。我们得把她……”她还说着话，Arthur却弯下腰把Sophia一把抱进怀里，好像她是个要被领进新家的新娘一般。Sophia惊叫着发出一记嗲嗲的傻笑，把头埋进他的胸口。 **（其实我真的还蛮喜欢剧里演Sophia的那姑娘的，看The Borgia可萌了，怎么不让她演滚娘呢sigh）**

 

“别担心。”他的语气坚定而安心，奇怪地有些像二战时的士兵一般，让Merlin不禁蜷起脚趾，裤子忽然小了两码。“有我呢。”说着，他沿着码头走去，留下Merlin和Gwen跟在身后，被包围在山呼海啸般的欢呼和口哨声中。

 

“好吧，”Merlin盯着他们的背影，回想着过去的几分钟，有种古怪的感觉，似乎漏掉了什么重要的事情，“刚才要么是史上最幸运的摔倒，要么就是我见过最可怕的心机，也许两者都有吧。”

 

Gwen惊叫一声，“你该不会是说她故意让自己掉下来只为了赢得他的注意力吧？她可能会 _死_ 掉的！”

 

Merlin眉头紧缩，“可她没有，”他说道，而Gwen无语地盯着他，“我只是说说 – 也许不算什么神机妙算，但也是非常有效的办法让Arthur注意到她的，不是吗？”

 

他应该预料到脸上会挨这一下的，“你应该为自己感到羞耻。”Gwen一脸厌恶地看着他，然后气冲冲地跟上了她渐行渐远的室友。

 

Merlin伸手摸摸自己的脸颊，无视了周围叽叽咕咕地议论。他搜肠刮肚地想着，试图搞清楚到底Sophia身上什么东西不太对劲。

 

“《劝导》？我真没想到你还是个奥斯汀粉丝呢。”Merlin猛地抬起头，发现面前站着Morgana和Morgause。话是从Morgause嘴里说出来的，但Morgana也跟着在点头，“不过，你说的不错，小家伙。这事儿有点不对劲，而且不光是在港口这里。”

 

“金银花，”Morgana皱着眉，“那味道……我不相信她，”她回头看着Merlin，“你刚才他妈的干嘛了？我感觉到什么……东西。我不知道是什么。”

 

“他停住了时间，”Morgause说道，“这小屁孩儿大概跟你说的一样厉害吧。”

 

Morgana重重地叹了口气，“唉，要管着Arthur，他不厉害也不行啊。”她望着远处码头，Arthur正轻轻地把Sophia放进一辆酒红色的宾利车里，“好了，那么，去吧，赶紧过去，别等她把Arthur收入囊中就晚了。什么事情有点不对头，而你刚好是神奇小子。赶紧的。”


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin终于赶到他们中间时，一群人仍然在港口游移，不知为何，Sophia似乎非常不情愿进到车里。

 

“不用了，真的，”她说着，她摇头抵着Gwen，好像宾利车会随时张嘴咬她似的，“我没想 – 我是说 – 不用，真的，太麻烦你们了，我不能……”

 

“不麻烦，”Arthur肯定地说，试图把她推进车里。她被推近车门的时候难受地哼哼了一声，Arthur的脸上立刻闪过一丝愧疚，“抱歉！我是不是伤到你了？请接受我的道歉！”然后他跪在地上，修长的手指轻轻抓住她的小腿，仿佛里面的骨头是玻璃做的一般，小心地提起她肿胀的脚踝仔细检查着。“你很勇敢。”他温柔地说，而Merlin只好艰难地吞咽一下。这时，他本能的提醒自己，千万要保持冰冷的石头般冷漠疏离的表象，因为否则他可能就会不小心向整个世界宣布，在那傲慢无礼的面具下，Arthur其实是个非常可爱的家伙。因为Merlin对 _和蔼_ 的Arthur实在是毫无抵抗之力。所以真的，还不如他们每时每刻都用来吵架呢，不然他就真的有大麻烦了。

 

“她没事吧？”Merlin回头看见Lance挤过人群，关切地在Arthur旁边蹲了下来。显然他花了些时间才从码头那里一路杀到，因为当时他正在顶层。“Gwen，我看到发生了什么事 – 她还好吗？Sophia？你怎么样？你确定能走路吗？”

 

“哦，谢天谢地。”Gwen热情地说。Merlin忽然觉得这似乎有些过分 – 他对Lance倒没什么意见，可是那哥们儿刚才没在的时候他们不照样挺好的么。不过，这却进一步证明了，如果还需要证明的话，Gwen对Lance就像他对她那样迷恋。“你能不能帮她进车里去？她在犯傻呢。”

 

Lance微笑着抬眼看看Sophia，Merlin忽然想到，只要能让Arthur和Lance同时跪倒在自己面前，全英国大概找不出几个直女和基佬不会兴高采烈地卖掉灵魂。 **（我知道我一定会双手奉上的…）**

 

“你得进去车里，”Lance点头说道，“我们马上带你回Chattan的宿舍，或者去医院？”

 

“不，”Sophia快哭了，“我不想进去。真的。我很好。我能走路。”

 

“你哪里还走得了路，”Gwen说，“快跟她说。”

 

“真的，你的脚踝这样了绝对不能走路，”Arthur同意道，“拜托，你叫……”

 

“她姓Leanan。”Gwen说。

 

“Leanan小姐。这绝对是非常安全的。我保证。”Arthur哄道。

 

“我会过敏。”Sophia的目光在一圈人中间飞来飞去，似乎在寻找着逃生的出口，瞪着眼睛像只被逼到绝境的兔子般颤抖着。

 

“对汽车过敏？”Kay的惊讶之情溢于言表。

 

“不！对 – 呃 – 对空气清新剂，”她指着后视镜上挂着的那个小小的绿色冷杉树，“我过敏反应很厉害 – 清新剂可能会让我休克。拜托别逼我进去。”

 

Arthur一言不发地听着，然后弯腰伸手进车里，把小树摘下来递给Kay，“我们会把车窗摇下来。”他柔声说道，然后Kay看看掌心的小东西，眼都不眨一下抬手就丢掉。Gwaine叹着气，走出几步把它捡了起来扔进垃圾桶里，Arthur继续说道，“我保证你会没事的，Leanan小姐。”

 

“可是……”她又说 – 这叫谁都看得明白她已经给吓得五脏六腑都飞了，发抖的样子显然不是装出来在犯嗲。Merlin警惕地看着她，在脑海中检查着各种可能的解释，却没有一种能稍显合理。但有一件事是肯定的：Sophia Leanan小姐身上一定有什么不对劲。

 

Gwen飞快地看了他一眼，挑起眉头，然后突然想起来她还在对他生气，又转过头。

 

Merlin叹口气，“呃，你显然是还不能走路，”他观察着Sophia的表情，“我确定Arthur也愿意背你回去，但这实在是太傻了，他 _这里_ 不就有辆又舒服又豪华的车么。好了，来吧。除非 – 除非你还有事情没告诉我们？还有什么我们需要知道的吗？”

 

这下她投过来的眼神就明明白白了 – 仇恨，让Merlin不禁被其中的恨意吓得有些瑟缩。

 

“不，”她用甜甜的声音一字一句说道，又往Gwne的胳膊那里靠了靠，“没有了，”她咽了咽，然后说，“可我讨厌汽车。他们让我觉得 – 被困住了。”

 

“你有幽闭空间恐惧症？”Gwen有些惊诧，“我怎么不知道！”她皱起眉头，“好吧，但是 – 好了，Soph。你来St Andrew肯定是坐车来的吧，或者大巴，因为这里没有火车站，你该不会是坐船，或者是飞机来的吧？”

 

Merlin没有错过Sophia的眼睛在那一刻闪烁的光 – 在阳光下几乎有些发白 – 但似乎大家都没有注意到。

 

“Arthur就是。”Gwaine说。

 

“什么？”

 

“Arthur就是飞来的。”

 

“飞到Leuchars，”Arthur有些恼火地纠正道，“就飞到Leuchars的皇家空军基地。而且这有什么关系？来吧，Leanan小姐 – 我们得带你去看看医生。只要几分钟就到了。

 

**（注：苏格兰小镇Leuchars坐落着英国皇家空军的基地，在纬度上属于第二靠北的飞行基地，并且沿海，距离圣安德鲁斯大学车程仅半个小时不到。详情请点[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RAF_Leuchars)。）**

 

她吞咽着，“你能不能带我回Chattan楼那里？不要去医院？”最后，她说道，“回家就好？拜托？很快回去？”

 

Arthur有些犯难，“你真的得去看看你的脚踝。”他说着，但Gwen生气的瞪着他。

 

“他当然可以带你回去。”她强硬地说。

 

“当然。”在Gwen恶狠狠的目光下，Arthur同意了。

 

“然后 _他_ 可以再帮你找个医生。或者 – 呃，我是说……”Gwen说着，好像刚意识到她其实没有权利把威尔士王子使唤来使唤去的，“我是说……”

 

“是的，我们会去请个医生。Val？麻烦你了？找个医生去Chattan那里？”Arthur抬起眉梢，Val已经开始对着耳机念念有词，“现在，请上车吧，Leanan小姐。”

 

“Sophia，”她红着脸抬头对他说。 _你在拖延时间_ ，Merlin想，不明白为什么她会如此惧怕汽车，“谢谢，你救了我的性命 – 请叫我Sophia。”

 

“事实上，是Merlin救了你。”Arthur有些尴尬。刹那间每个人都转头看着Merlin，仿佛刚才漫山遍野的欢呼声说服了他们，被困的少女 _就是_ 得救于英俊王子之手，而非某个笨手笨脚的物理系学生。

 

“哦，”她说道，露着小尖牙，不太确定地冲Merlin笑笑，“当然了。谢谢你，Merlin。”

 

Gwen温柔地看看他。

 

“没什么，”他说，“很高兴我能帮得上忙。你需不需要我帮忙上车？”

 

“不要！”她的声音忽然变得尖锐刺耳，“不，不用了。我很好。谢谢。”

 

一阵迟疑后，Merlin看着Sophia被Gwen扶着钻进车里。她万分小心地不去触碰车身的任何部分。前额冒出粒粒汗珠，坐进车椅中时，苍白的脸庞忽然泛起一丝绿色。

 

“我们能快走吗？”她喘着气问道，Gwen坐到她身边。

 

“Lance！”她拍拍前排座椅的靠背，“他是我们楼的管理员。”她解释道。

 

“助理管理员，”Lance说。他抬起眉毛看着Arthur，“你不想……？”

 

“不，不，你们先走吧，我不着急。”Arthur说，语气里是Merlin从未收到过的礼貌。但话说回来，他这辈子都已经花了很长时间保持礼貌了。反正就是对Merlin以外的人礼貌。“把他们安全带到就好，麻烦你了。医生应该随时就到。”

 

“我们快走吧！”Sophia几乎是吼了起来，Lance跳进副驾关上车门。Arthur对司机点点头，华丽的宾利就跟参加摩纳哥站F1赛似的一路绝尘而去，离开港口。 **（以前在电视里看摩纳哥站的比赛还不觉得赛道有多窄，直到自己去过了才发现说什么是街道临时改造的赛道，那街道本来就窄的要命，改造明明就只是在两边加了防护墙而已…好崇拜车手们…）**

 

“好吧，”Gwaine摇头说道，“我倒是没想到今天会是这样，”他看看Merlin，嘴角翘起一个微笑，“不错嘛你，老毛 – 看上去这么瘦不拉叽的，速度还挺快。我还从来没见过谁反应能这么灵活的！”

 

“是啊，”Arthur狐疑地盯着Merlin，“我都不知道你怎么搞定的。干的不错，Emrys。就是你救了那女孩儿的命，如果我没弄错的话。”

 

Merlin低下头，对自己如此享受赞美实在是窘迫不已。

 

“不过你女朋友不高兴了，”Kay冷嘲热讽道，“她倒挺能吃醋嘛。”

 

Merlin眨眨眼，“谁？Gwen？Gwen不是我女朋友，”他说，“只是朋友。”

 

“哦拉倒吧你，”Kay说，“女孩子从来都不是朋友。”

 

“什么？”

 

“别装傻，”他大言不惭地说道，“你怎么可能跟一个你时刻想拖上床的人做朋友呢。就算你已经搞过她们了，那也就是在回想她们当时的样子，然后继续找办法再把她们的裤子扒掉。不论怎么样 – 做不了朋友。”

 

“别这么酸溜溜的，Kay。”Arthur往山上走去，准备回Sallies。他们甚至都还没走上过码头，但这会儿天气已经开始阴沉起来，更别提满当当的粉丝群了。Merlin知道现场仍然有几百双眼睛牢牢地锁定在他们身上，就算那些眼睛还有点良心的，愿意留下点隐私和距离，这还是叫人非常坐立不安；Merlin不怪Arthur想尽快逃走。虽然他这辈子估计是没机会逃离公众视线了，Merlin想。

 

“你知道我说的没错，”Kay四下看看，耸耸肩跟Arthur一起往山上走去，“你到底看上谁了，兄弟？难道你不想搞搞那个Sophia？”他看着另外几个人。

 

Gwaine耸耸肩，“别因为一点小事把她踢出名单，”Gwaine赞同道，“她还是很漂亮的。”

 

“Kay，别犯浑。”Arthur吐出几个词，头也不回。他的长袍在身后被风吹得呼呼作响，脚步飞快 – 要么是肾上腺素还没消褪，要么就是他等不及要去见Sophia。Val一步不落地跟在几码外，“她很漂亮，她们都很漂亮。”

 

“哎哟，得了吧。我只是说Emrys要是真觉得他跟小Gwenny只是朋友那就太自欺欺人了。他满脑子想着脱她衣服呢。”

 

“你真是太可悲了。”Arthur说。

 

“好吧，反正我不缺女人玩。Emrys只是个饥渴的脑残，装作一副善解人意的样子好骗姑娘上床，”Kay说道，“太好笑了。他妈的能抓紧时间嘛，Emrys。”

 

**（注：Kay说的最后一句话是Carpe the fucking diem, Emrys。Carpe diem是拉丁语里seize the day的意思，看过《死亡诗社》的姑娘们应该很熟悉，反正就是告诫人们流光易逝，韶华易老，要享受每一天。这个后面还会有再提到，大家记得seize the day就好。）**

 

“你真的真的搞错了。”Merlin咬牙说道。

 

“他喜欢男人，你这白痴，”Arthur同时开口道，“他是个基佬，明白了吧？是不是，Merlin？”

 

几秒钟内，Merlin从死寂般的暴怒变成震惊，又换回勃然大怒。他并不刻意隐瞒自己的性取向，但他怎么能跟三个身材高大健硕得如同橄榄球运动员一般的男人讨论这件事呢。这几天他也一直想在对话中含蓄地提及，提醒自己这是 **全新** 的生活，他已经出柜也可以自豪地宣布 – 可他马上又想到他们会如何反应，身体的一小部分就胆怯起来，因为他已经开始喜欢他们了。呃，至少是Arthur和Gwiane。尤其是Arthur。但轻松随意地宣布自己喜欢男人这件事听起来实在是尴尬得不行 – 尤其是经历了那次酒醉后四肢交缠的流口水大战之后，他俩还同意永不再提。

 

“什么？”Kay一脸恼羞成怒。他上下打量打量Merlin，冷冰冰地算计着，又说道，“好吧，哼，是啊 – 既然你说出来了，倒是他妈的很显而易见嘛。”每个字里都透露着厌恶，“我的观点不变 – 你不能跟想上床的对象做朋友。所以如果他是个死基佬，那就不能跟我们做朋友。”

 

“他当然可以，”最终，Arthur开了口，“而且如果你就是这么谈恋爱的话，我可不难理解为什么你总被甩了。”

 

“就算你的老二有10英寸长还是用金子做的，就算你的屁眼是通往天堂的大门，我也不想跟你上床，你这傻逼，”Merlin涨红了脸愤怒异常，“我不会跟 _你_ 做朋友，是因为你是个叽呱叫个不停的脑残，而不是因为我这辈子说不定还想操你。别做梦了！” **（其实梅大法师的原话比我翻出来的五颜六色多了，大家理解他的愤怒之情就好…）**

 

Gwaine哈哈大笑起来，拍拍Kay的后脑勺，“10英寸？妈呀，有5英寸Kay就要谢天谢地了，不是么？”

 

“哦，去你妹的。”Kay猛地说道，然后跟Gwaine在路中间厮打起来，Arthur和Merlin则放慢脚步看着他们。

 

“呃，”一阵不太自在的沉默后，Melrin开口道，“我还以为你不知道。那件事。”他望向另一边，忽然有些站不稳。

 

Arthur耸耸肩，“你那GaySoc的胸针已经很说明问题了，”他说，“还有，你的手机铃声是70年代的迪斯科音乐。我的推理能力还是很不错的。”

 

“那是Will干的好事！那是我朋友Will，他是 – 他是开玩笑的！你不能用铃声来评判一个人。”Merlin大喊。

 

Arthur有些滑稽地看着他，“好吧，”他说，“抱歉，我的错。Merlin，你喜不喜欢别人从后面操你，兄弟？”

 

Merlin张着嘴，“什么？”

 

“我在问你是不是喜欢老二。你是不是同性恋。你喜不喜欢操别的男人，就是那种很基的那种？” **（真的好好笑…）**

 

“你竟然 – 你怎么能问我 – 什么？”Merlin结结巴巴地说，面红耳赤得感觉自己的脑袋快炸了。要是换成随便别的什么室友问这句话，他都不会觉得怎么样，可这个问题却是从要命的Arthur王子嘴里说出来的，天知道Merlin有多少次三更半夜地对着这家伙的杂志照片撸管了 – 呃，这也许还不算是他的个人历史上最囧的事情，但也挤得进前十名了。

 

“只是问问清楚，”Arthur的脸上挂着恶魔般的笑意，“还以为我下结论太快的呢。”

 

“你 – 我 – 你给我听着，好吧，没错，是，我是喜欢男人，没错。我不否认。对。我只是想说你不能以貌取人。”他无力的总结道。

 

Arthur看着Kay骂骂咧咧地把Gwaine摁在门廊上，Gwaine又一把将他掀翻在地。

 

“好极了，Merlin，”他说，“非常好。听我说，这挺好的 – 别婆婆妈妈的。你喜欢老二。那又怎么样。我已经知道你是个话太多还大不敬的共党分子了。而且又是 _威尔士人_ ，额滴神呀。听过这么多之后，剩下的都是小菜一碟。而且，想想你以后至少不会试图对我的女人下手让自己大出洋相，也挺好的，”他耸耸肩，“所以只要你不给我化妆，逼我看《欲望都市》，我俩就没什么问题。”

 

也许Merlin该满不在乎地也来点酷酷的回答，但此刻他能勉强做的就是直愣愣得站在原地， _不_ 让大地裂开把自己吞进去。显然Arthur早就对基佬室友心知肚明，却 _仍然_ 对那可悲到家的醉酒乱摸毫不介意，所以他真的不是Merlin想象中那个混蛋，总得分再次直线上升。但是他如果再用那蛋疼的上流社会嗓音说一次“老二”，Merlin确定一定以及肯定自己会立刻烧起来。

 

“哦，”最后，他说道，“好吧。呃 – 挺好。挺好的。唔。”

 

“我很高兴我们把事情说清楚了。”Arthur仍然幸灾乐祸地看着Gwaine的胳膊一把卡住Kay的脑袋。这会儿，周围已经开始有人聚拢，围观群众正大声喝采起哄，还不时出出主意。

 

“呃。”Merlin不知自己是该哭还是该笑。

 

“哦！”Arthur忽然竖起眉毛，“嘿 – 那个，刚才干得不错，哥们儿。接住她那个，我是说 – 真的，太他妈厉害了，”他传递的微笑温暖到Merlin的脚趾都蜷缩起来。“太不可思议了。”

 

“哦，那个嘛，”他有些尴尬，手指抠着袍子上的线头，“你知道的 – 刚好凑巧罢了。”

 

“但你抓住了她，”Arthur笑着说，“你没让她摔到地上。太帅了。”他伸手摸摸一头金发，Merlin感觉自己立刻热切地希望Arthur好歹有那么一丁点儿不直的可能性，连胃都快疼了。

 

“谢谢。”他舔舔舌头。

 

“她可真漂亮，你不觉得吗？”

 

Merlin愣住了，“呃，”他说，“这个，我想我们都知道在判断女性魅力上面我真没什么话语权。”

 

“她真的很漂亮，”Arthur已经做出了决定，“我应该给她送些花儿去。或者亲自送去 – 你怎么看？”

 

“派人送就好，”Merlin点头道，“嗯 – 不能看起来太着急。快递就行了。”他不是在吃醋，真的。他只是非常怀疑Sophia Leanan的动机，而且Morgana和Morgause也这么看，所以他的想法绝对没问题。毕竟，他 _应该_ 保护王子的安全；Gaius说过这是他的命运。所以有什么小妞投怀送抱的时候他都应该万分警惕。

 

“好，”Arthur若有所思地点点头，“说的不错。”他哈哈一笑，重重地拍在Merlin背上，“瞧见没，太好了！哦天啊，做学生简直爽翻了！”


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur的闹钟在6点不偏不倚响了起来，Merlin对此痛恨不已。当王位继承人敏捷地翻身下床，套上运动衫和跑鞋准备在早餐前沿着海边去自觉自愿地跑上一圈时，Merlin咕哝着把枕头盖在头上。昨晚Arthur说清早要起来去跑步时，他一点都不相信，但现在看来，要时刻把翘臀保持在滚圆坚挺叫人随时想咬上一口的状态，显然是需要投入大量的精力和努力，既然新生周都结束了，Arthur自然是要立刻恢复他那保持翘屁屁的训练了喽。（虽然他自己管那叫“保持好身材”，对于好身材这三个字Merlin是一点异议都没有。）Merlin倒是赞许训练的结果，但还是对这“在不太人道的时间起床”的方法无甚好感。

 

“你疯了，”他陷在枕头里闷闷地说，“说不是得了那个，什么病。就是乔治三世那种。卟什么的病。把你变紫汪汪的那种。跟电影里一样。”

 

“我才没得卟啉病呢，Merlin，这个懒惰胚。”

 

**（注：英王乔治三世得的卟啉病也称“吸血鬼病”，是血红素合成途径当中，由于缺乏某种酶或酶活性降低，而引起的一组卟啉代谢障碍性疾病，主要表现为怕光，皮肤曝光部位会起泡糜烂，跟中世纪对吸血鬼的说法差不多，所以得此俗名。可怜的乔治三世就得了这种病，而且晚年还精神失常，所以经常被各种冷嘲热讽。）**

 

“就有。”

 

“哦睡觉吧你，懒鬼。”

 

***

 

Merlin自己的闹钟8:30才响，当他胡乱在床头挥着手摸索昨晚 _铁定_ 放在那里的该死闹钟却死活翻不到时，他终于迷迷糊糊地从被子下睁开眼，两眼无神地看着空无一物的床头，手机却不在那里。死也不会听错的席琳·迪翁那首《我心永恒》正越来越响，尽管Merlin万分肯定自己设的闹钟铃声是《玩偶秀》，于是他只好从乱糟糟的棉被下钻出来，怒冲冲地搜索那万恶声音的来源，直到看见屋子另一边的书架。他恶狠狠地诅咒了一下某王室的祖宗十八代，下一秒就被自己的鞋子绊倒，脚趾咣当一下踢在桌子腿上。

 

“卧槽卧槽卧槽！”他哀嚎一声，一只手紧紧抓住可怜的脚，另一只手抄起手机用食指狠狠地摁上几下才重获安宁，“去死吧！”他恼火地大喊。就因为他提过自己有多痛恨起床，还喜欢万年不死心地狂按“再睡一会儿”按钮直到最后一刻，那个好管闲事殿下也不能把他的手机闹钟改成地狱之声，还藏到屋子另一端。。

 

不过，公平点说，这种方法确实也卓有成效地把Merlin立刻拽下了床。Merlin挠挠肚子，想了想要不要还是接着睡，就气气Arthur也好嘛 – 但他都已经站起来了，而且他也 _不想_ 第一次上Gaius教授的辅导课就迟到。

 

于是他抓起毛巾和洗漱用品，嘴里依然念念有词的，走进淋浴间，暗自策划着偷来Arthur的手机也改改铃声报复的时间和方法。

 

***

 

Merlin在叫醒巨龙前，站在魔法学院的门口顿了顿，心下想了想Morgana当时说的“伟大的巫师”是什么意思。他不觉得自己有什么“伟大”的。他的身体只是有时候会自动干些他控制不了的事情而已。改变世界的事情。他感觉自己像个不小心开了007座驾的普通人，本想开个收音机听听歌，却被突然冲出来炸毁了街对面小店铺的火箭弹吓个半死。也许他应该洋洋得意觉得自己无所不能，无意间召唤出海妖什么的，但大多数时候流淌在血管中的魔法只是让他紧张不安，偶尔惊慌失措，因为魔法常自有主见地决定要做什么，一般跟他想做的都背道而驰。

 

他咬咬嘴唇。

 

“哦，赶紧的，小鬼。”巨龙说道，扭扭肩膀叹着气，尽管Merlin既没碰他也没说出口令。

 

“对不起！”Merlin自动答复道，向周围看看，好像在等来来往往的学生注意到他在跟一扇门说话，尽管他知道自己念的隐身咒毫无问题，“呃 – 你想叫我说口令吗？”

 

“你想的话就说喽。不过我反正是在这里了。那么，是要去伦敦找那老头儿？”

 

“呃 – 是的，”Merlin觉得聊天的方向已经歪了，“那个 – 你对魔法无所不知，对不对？”

 

巨龙在木门里转了转，好奇地看着他，“我想是的。”最后，他才说。

 

“嗯。好。那么 – 什么样的人，或者， _生物_ ，会害怕汽车？”

 

“汽车是什么？” **（哈哈哈实在忍不住啊，龙大师…）**

 

Merlin盯着他，然后点点头，“哦 – 呃。好吧，我想什么呢。你大概没什么机会出去。好吧，汽车就是那种，唔，没有马的马车，应该是吧，用钢铁和玻璃还有其他什么东西做的，由汽油来驱动。它走的可快的了。”

 

“我的老天爷啊。世界变得可真多。好吧，小法师，你也许应该问问自己，什么样的生物会惧怕钢铁，玻璃或是汽油，天晓得汽油是什么东西。为什么问我这个？”

 

“有个姑娘 – 很奇怪。她昨天 – 我是说，我很确定她昨天自己从码头上跳下来了，但这也太蠢了，因为她差点死掉，顺带还捎上Arthur。只不过我接住她了。但是她不可能事先就知道我会有能力救她，所以逻辑上说来，这本来肯定是个事故。只是……她身上真的有什么很古怪。可我又不知道是什么。”他摇摇头，浑身上下都不爽的很，“而且她闻起来像金银花。”他莫名其妙地补充道。

 

巨龙笑起来就像生锈的门，“哎呀妈呀，”最后，他才开口，“你的王子已经开始惹是生非了么？他可真忙呀。”

 

“呃，不是，我不觉得是 _他_ 主动招惹来的。我只是要说明一下。”

 

巨龙伸伸懒腰，然后又像迷糊的猫一般蜷缩起来，似笑非笑地研究着Merlin的表情，“你已经有所有需要解开谜团的线索了，小法师，”他说着闭上眼睛，“通道开了，找你的教授去吧。”

 

“哦，”Merlin有些失望，“那好吧。呃，谢谢。我想。”他推开门走进Gaius教授的房间，脑子里还回味着巨龙的话，思考自己是不是漏下了什么。

 

“啊，好极了！”教授拿着一块黄油饼干说道，“你能准时来真不错，如今的巫师真是越来越不守时间了，天知道为什么。进来，进来吧，Merlin。你要不要和我一起喝杯茶？”

 

Merlin的肚子叫了叫。

 

“也许再来块饼干？”教授加了一句，嘴角轻轻翘了翘，“天啊，他们难道不让你吃早饭么？我上学那会儿，Sallies的面包味道还是很不错的呢。”

 

Merlin又红了脸，“抱歉，先生！”他结结巴巴地说，“我只是，呃 – 是我没起早去吃早饭。睡晚了。”

 

但他不该晚睡的；他们在公共休息室里跟Gwaine和Kay还有其他一大群人看了会电视，但11点就一起回了房间，一致同意第二天都要早早起床。只是然后，他们就开始扯淡了 – 天啊，扯的太远了。先是《独立日》 – 在休息室里看的电影 – 又说到为了摧毁外星战舰牺牲自己的人，被大家当成疯子又总是醉醺醺的怪人，还有关于英雄主义以及责任的本质。接着又谈起入伍和皇家空军 – Arthur在新生的集市上没找什么 _好玩_ 的社团，却一门心思加入了东苏格兰地区大学空军训练队。（说起来报名了之后还有个筛选机制，但Merlin想，皇家空军得脑子烧坏了才会拒绝王位继承人吧。）然后谁都不记得为什么他们还扯到了杰迷·奥利弗 **（注：Jamie Oliver，英国某名厨，经常做电视节目教做菜啥的）** ，和足球，还有《魔戒》，于是就过了2点。Merlin解释不了心里那种奇怪的温暖，躺在漆黑的屋子里，听Arthur有些不真实的声音说起他认为该如何改造日渐衰落的城区学校，或是今年英超谁会赢，（但是他对足球的看法绝对大错特错，Merlin必须及时纠正，可这么一来就花了不少时间，中间还夹杂了不少大喊大叫以及飞来飞去的东西。）尽管当时他们已经正式在午夜（但失败地）关了灯准备睡觉。这是与性毫无关系的亲密，Merlin自小没有兄弟姐妹，也从未有过能与之到了凌晨还谈天说地，小到电视节目大到政治形势的床伴，他有些轻飘飘的，心门忽然毫无防备地被打开，甚至开始上瘾。他猛地意识到，自己其实比大多数同龄人都形单影只，真的；除了Will，他再无亲近的同学和玩伴了。他们都以为他只是很奇怪，总的说来，这话倒是不假，而一边Hunith整天忧心忡忡害怕Merlin伤到自己或是他人，被发现有特殊的能力，另一边Merlin已经自我定位成一个怪物，能有一个好朋友和一群不咸不淡的熟人，他已经心存感激了。但他也开始怀疑自己是不是错过了很多有趣的事情。

 

“啊，是啊，做学生的快乐，”Gaius教授非常赞同，拿起一个难看的小罐子，好奇地看看Merlin，“要牛奶吗？”

 

“好的，谢谢。”

 

“那么，在St Andrews过得怎么样？”他问道，从胖胖的象牙白花纹茶壶里，把香气扑鼻的液体倒进配套的茶杯中，又加了些牛奶。 **（妈呀，英国人喝茶这么麻烦，我觉得我没把Gaius倒茶那套程序的复杂程度翻译到位，反正我看完了就想自己从小喝的龙井真都是妙玉说的“饮牛饮驴”了，不过还是不能理解往茶里又放牛奶又放糖的 – 暴殄天物！）**

 

Merlin在感激夹杂着不安中接过茶碟上脆弱的小杯子；他想自己这真是自讨苦吃，非要在手里端点什么易碎物，但另一方面，他真的很想喝杯茶。

 

“谢谢，先生。”他说道，就像有教养的乖孩子一般，谨慎地坐在唯一一张没堆出半摞书和纸张的椅子上。“我觉得……”他想了想过去这一周，无可救药地展露出一个阳光灿烂的微笑，“很棒。实在是好极了。”

 

Gaius有些好笑地看了看他，“就算你的室友是个笨蛋？”

 

“哦，呃 – 他说起来其实也没这么笨啦。”Merlin低下头承认。

 

“啊，那我真是松了口气，”Gaius干巴巴地说，“我会告诉首相大人的。我确定官员们都会高兴，他们的下一代到头来还是有些希望的。”Gaius把一块黄油饼放在小碟子上递给Merlin，于是现在，Merlin每只手上都端着一个小盘子，这叫他怎么喝茶吃饼干呢？除非能把某个盘子放到……什么东西上。不幸的是，他俩之间的整张桌子都被层层叠叠论文，书本，水晶和徽章堆得满满当当。

 

“呃，”Merlin的手指都开始发起抖，“谢谢？”

 

“不必客气，亲爱的孩子 – 可不能让你饿昏过去。我们上午还有很多事情要做呢。”Gaius说着咬了一口饼干，满意地哼哼着。Merlin望着他心满意足的咀嚼，又沮丧地看看自己的茶和饼干，然后用一小股力量把壁炉旁一张小小的镶木桌挪到身边，他放下饼干盘子，举起小茶杯痛快地喝下一大口。

 

“唔。”他愉悦地说。抬头的时候，Gaius脸上的表情一副深不可测的样子。

 

“那么，我猜你已经认识爱丁堡女爵了，还有Morgause小姐？”

 

Merlin眨眨眼，“我去 – 这地方有哪个谁是不带头衔的么？”他不假思索的大喊。 **（注：老盖说的是the Lady Morgause）**

 

“这个 – 你嘛，”Gaius说，“还有大多数其他学生，不管家里有没有钱。但是，你目前身边的同伴还 _是_ 相当不错的，这我没什么意见。”

 

“如果Morgause自己就是贵族，那她怎么还做保镖？”

 

“有很多带贵族头衔的人也是需要挣钱糊口的，Merlin，”Gaius有些责备地皱起眉头，“Morgause来自一个非常古老的家族，但到现在财产已经所剩无几。而她作为保镖确实又天赋 _出众_ ，既有强大的魔法，又掌握了格斗技能。Uther费了很大劲才把她带进儿子的安保队里，但她实在是对Pendragon家没什么好感。认为就是他们才让自己家族家道中落。”

 

Merlin听到有人提起国王的名字竟如此随意不禁有些瑟缩。“好吧，”他说，“所以她拒绝了国王。但是她就觉得Morgana没问题？”

 

“Morgana是她的表妹 – 哦，别让我再解释那些乱七八糟的历史了，Merlin。那些错综复杂的谁跟谁有仇以及为什么杠上了能逼我脑袋下剩下那几根可怜的头发也掉光，然后一路逃去中国。尽管Morgause对Morgana无比忠诚，也忍得了Arthur，但她 – 对国王的看法还是非常鲜明的。”

 

“噢。” **（第一节课就变成八卦了…）**

 

“是啊。呃，我似乎是扯远了。重点是，Morgana告诉我，她对你的成就有多震惊。”他一脸不满地透过半月形眼睛审视着Merlin，“我听说，你竟然鲁莽到在码头集会的时候 _静止了时间_ ？”

 

Merlin咽了咽，“我不是故意的！它就 – 自己发生了！”

 

“自己发生的。”

 

“对！就是这样的，我一直是这样的！”

 

Gaius喝了一小口茶，“Singh夫人确实也告诉过我，但我承认，我一直怀疑她是在夸大其词。但是，我无法理解你究竟从哪里找到了停止时间的咒语，考虑到你手头的资源应该非常有限。你有一本《魔咒录》，《预言经》和《魔法概述》，对吗？没有别的魔法书了吧？”

 

Merlin点点头。

 

“那么，我知道这几本书里面没有任何咒语能达到如此的复杂程度叫你静止时间。所以我真的非常迫切地想了解你是怎么做到的。”他凑过身子，手肘下的纸张都皱了起来。

 

“我只是 – 呃 – 那个，我当时只是想自己需要更多时间来找个办法。”Merlin胆怯地说。

 

Gaius点头道，“然后呢？”

 

“……然后我就有时间了？”

 

Gaius坐回椅子里，“我明白了，”过了一会儿，他说道，显然Merlin已经没有后话了，“好的。那真是 – 好吧。”他的手指在桌沿上敲了敲，看着Merlin的表情似乎在看一只赖在无价的波斯地毯上不肯走的小狗一般。Merlin往自己的椅背中退了退。“好的。那么，我们开始吧，好吗？”

 

**（老盖就是被作者照着老邓写的嘛，半月形眼镜啥的）**

 

***

 

Gaius上的第一堂课和Merlin想象的不太一样。他以为会有滔滔不绝的理论教学，记记笔记，揭晓某种惊世骇俗的答案，被告知作为一个巫师有着怎样不为常人所知的秘密。不过，Gaius却让他盘腿坐在一张落满灰尘的旧毯子上，比起眼睛，“沉思冥想”，鬼知道那是什么意思。

 

“集中所有注意力在自己的世界里，Merlin。倾听你的脉搏。感知身体里流动的血液。收拢自己，静止不动。”

 

收拢自己，静止不动。好了。

 

Merlin等着。

 

继续等着。

 

“呼吸，”Gaius说道，Merlin强忍住一记嘲讽的吭哧声，“注意你的呼吸，现在，放松自己。我们来看看你的感官能走的多远。”

 

Merlin叹口气，等待着。

 

“好了 – 现在，我希望你进入自己的内心世界，触碰魔法的核心，”Gaius说，“你可能需要一点时间才能找到，但你会认出那种……”

 

“找到了。”Merlin说。内心世界？好吧，他可真是有意思。

 

“呃，是这样，你可能以为……”Gaius开口道。

 

“不，真的，我找到了，”Merlin坚持，“然后呢？”

 

“唔，”Gaius有些怀疑，“找到之后了，我希望你能把魔法当成身体的另一个器官，另一种感觉。我们来瞧瞧你能把意念延展到多远，或者叫意识，越过肉体的极限。慢慢来，Merlin – 注意你的呼吸，试试看能不能 – _我的天啊_ ！”

 

“我什么时候停下来？”Merlin问道，眼睛里泛起金色却不见万物，他的能量沿着墙壁一路穿过伦敦，飞得更远，越过大地与海洋。他能感觉到自己 – 自己的某些部分 – 跟着一起飘过岩层与森林，金属与塑料，血肉与骨骼，穿过空气、土壤与海洋，如鬼魂般悠悠荡荡，听见城市里各种语言和口音交织成的对话与耳语，感受每个分子的质感，从最深处了解到极致。Gaius一言不发，于是他未曾停止，感觉魔法迫不及待的延伸出去，实在是没有道理停下来嘛。他感觉自己与鱼儿同游，领会他们的所思所想，与鸟儿同飞，领悟飞翔的极乐快感，触碰层层土壤与岩石，划过宁静轻盈的地下水，同时又直霄云上，俯视着云彩之外的地方。更高远，更低沉，他继续打开感官，与陌生的思维擦肩而过，倾听未知的语言，再继续，越过崇山峻岭，依然不停；聆听美人鱼的歌唱，海怪的声音，海妖的回响；感受血腥的远古战场遗址中，鬼魂的怒火，尼斯湖底古老欢快的感觉擦过他的身体。在大地深处，地球的骨骼缓慢变软，温度渐高；彩云之上，空气稀薄，星辰闪烁，他与万事万物合为一体，拼凑起链接万物的网络，伸手去…… **（这一段翻完要我命了…）**

 

“停！天啊，孩子， _快停下_ ！回到我这儿来！”

 

Merlin睁开眼回到Gaius教授乱糟糟的伦敦办公室，置身在这单调的环境中，忽然有些时空交错的混乱与不安，只不过一双眼睛，一对耳朵，一个小小的房间。有一瞬间，他忘记了自己该说什么语言。

 

教授已经站起身，立在窗前，好像Merlin手里拿了枪似的盯着他，“你怎么做到的？”他质问道，声音微微颤抖。

 

Merlin皱皱眉，“我只是按你说的做了，先生。”他迟疑一下，说道。他的声音在耳朵里无比陌生，细微空洞，如同录音磁带一般。微不足道。

 

“你只是……我懂了，”Gaius仍然瞪着眼睛，“你照我说的做了。那么它带你 – 到了哪里？你走出多远？我能看见你 – 但是有多远？”

 

Merlin想了想，“大西洋，中间某个地方，”他有些语无伦次，“还有东欧吧，我想。另外，呃，我不知道在地层里有多什么，因为好像很难感觉到那种质感？但我想往各个方向的距离应该差不多，就像，我是在一个气泡的中心，顺着其他东西一直扩散。也许差不多出了大气层，我想。我不太确定。”

 

Gaius咽了咽，“我明白了。”他说。现在，Merlin终于发现他让老人震惊万分。

 

“对不起，”他摇了摇下嘴唇，“我弄错了，是不是？”

 

Gaius坐下来，“不，”他平静地说，“不，我不觉得你弄错了，小伙子。”他伸手摸摸所剩无几的头发，忽然看上去渺小而茫然，“我想我应该跟你的老师道个歉。我知道你的法力非常强大，但我根本没想到……呃，我应该听听她的意见的。毕竟，她跟我都说过。”他用颤抖的手指端起茶杯，一口喝干，杯子放回茶碟里时还微微作响，“我得再想想，”他点点头，“我从来没听说过哪个学生能有这样的法力的，自从……呃，至少是好几个世纪了，说实话。”

 

Merlin以为自己的耳朵出了问题，但Gaius的表情毋庸置疑。他又想起Morgana说过关于巨龙的话。

 

“对不起。”他又说道，异常尴尬。

 

“哦天啊，孩子，你根本不需要道歉！”教授有些惊诧，“但我需要重新思考和规划你的整个教学计划了。我会跟同事们沟通一下，再制定个新的方案 – 合适的方案。同时 – 呃，试着别干什么特别出格的事情，孩子。”他冲Merlin拍拍手，“好了，今天就这样吧，小伙子。你可以走了。周四再来吧。”

 

“不是明天？”

 

“容我几天时间彻底重写整年的教学计划，好吗？”Gaius扬起眉毛。

 

“哦，好的。抱歉，先生。”Merlin站起身准备离开，忽然又想起什么事，“Gaius教授？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“什么东西会害怕金属，玻璃或是汽油？”

 

一丝愉悦的表情闪过老人的面庞，“哦，不错嘛，”他说，“这才像话。好的，我想想。仙女们无法忍受冷金属，当然，吸血鬼会躲避放大镜，但并不惧怕玻璃本身。汽油么……呃，我想任何害怕火焰的生物都会尽量远离汽油吧。为什么问这个？”

 

“有个女孩儿，”Merlin开口道，然后看见教授脸上的表情，立刻打断了自己的话，“不！不，不是那个意思。但是她在码头集会的时候从码头上摔下来了，而且我怀疑她是故意的。”

 

“啊，”Gaius点点头，“女爵殿下确实跟我提过不太信任一个跟Arthur走的挺近的年轻姑娘。不过我得承认，见识过你手里掌握了多少原生的能力后，我确实就不怎么担心王子殿下的安全了。当然，他在学校里的时候，巨龙的魔法也会保护他，但总归没人能让他总呆在一个地方嘛。”

 

“哦抱歉，巨龙的魔法？”

 

“啊 – 门上那幅画里就是巨龙了。”他指了指自己的门上那只金色的龙，“世界上最后一只了。他生活在千年之前，也早已死去，但他的意念 – 他的灵魂，如果你想这么叫的话 – 被束缚在这所学校里。魔法学院散落在世界各地的石头就是他生前的骨骼，这是当初魔法的黄金年代留下的遗产，而没有人会在古龙的地界里受到魔法的袭击。”Gaius的话简直就是从什么Merlin没读过的教科书里照搬背下来似的。

 

“他的骨头？那也 – 太好笑了。”

 

“不！仔细听一下，孩子。他的身体很久以前就消失不见了，但某个同样古老的巫师在魔法学院的界限内赋予了他永生，好叫他在无尽的时间里守卫我们的通道，保护所有带魔法通道大门的建筑。现在，学校就是他的身体了，而他的魔法就是把这些联系在一起东西。”Gaius笑了笑，“那么，所以，至少是好几辈子前的事了。挺传奇的，很浪漫，我知道，但这是个很有趣的故事。无论如何，有这些门的建筑都是受到保护的，因此，年轻的Arthur在St Andrews绝大多数地方都很安全。这个小小的镇子里，巨龙的门还有不少呢。”

 

“好吧，”Merlin说，盘算着得另找个时间再仔细过滤一下这些事情，“嗯，那么，好吧，那女孩儿基本就是自己跳了下来 – 本来她多半会挂掉，但差点直接掉在王子身上，像切松饼一样把他断成两半。我在这个瞬间把她变成像羽毛那样轻，然后安全地抓住了她，但我总有种奇怪的感觉，她好像知道我做了什么，”他咬咬嘴唇，“我真的很不相信她。而且她身上还有花的味道 – 一种很浓烈的味道，像金银花。”

 

Gaius的脸耷拉下来，“哦天啊，”他说，“噢。哦我的神啊。”

 

“怎么了？”

 

“我警告过他！别这么干，我说，但他听了吗？哦，当然没有，陛下总是自有主见。瞧瞧，现在怎么办！”

 

“怎么了？”

 

“你不能去打扰这些东西，我告诉过他。我们会付出代价的。从此我就派了15个巫师组成的安保队24小时保护那该死的家伙的安全！所以想也不用想，他们就找上他的家人了 – 这还用说么！”

 

“ _怎么了？_ ”Merlin大喊，他想了想把杯子里剩下的一点点茶泼到教授脸上会不会有用，然后觉得自己还是再多活几天吧。

 

教授来回踱着步，两手塞在有些年头了的灯芯绒外套中，苍老的面容中写满恼火与愤怒，“那个Mercian矿藏，”他说道，好像这是什么公开的秘密似的，“去年有个什么破落的农民用一个金属探测器在斯坦福郡发现了一个仙女的宝藏。从那以后我就一直在努力保护我们不受到诅咒了。”

 

“那个斯坦福郡的矿藏？”Merlin皱眉，“那是 – 类似于旧国王的墓葬地，对吗？”我记得报纸里说过 – 挖出来的金子什么的。“

 

“对，”Gaius简短地说，“那些金子，一点没错。被裁定成王室财产的那些。Uther都快 _高兴_ 疯了，所以他留心听听我说从仙女的领地里偷金子会有相应的后果了吗？没有。他当然没有。现在，看起来Sihde人派人来向他的儿子寻仇了。好极了。‘ _雄起乎，大人；愿汝之敌散去，而仇去秦。_ ’” **（妈呀，原文应该是拉丁语吧：Surge Domine et dissipentur inimici tui et fugiant qui oderunt te a facie tua。亏的后面老盖用英语解释了一下，不然我把这句话丢进google翻译里，给我翻出来一堆古英语…）**

 

“什么？”Merlin问道。

 

“‘雄起吧，大人；愿您的敌人四散落败，愿您的仇人逃离此地。’这句话就刻在金矿的中间。我是说，拜托，他还要别人说的怎么明白？‘其敢入此地者，将失所望’？” **（注：老盖这里现编的话是：abandon all hope, ye who enter here? 蛮搞笑的，有点半文不白的英文，意思就是those all enter here, prepare to lose all hope）**

 

“那个 – 听上去不太妙。”Merlin说，双手交叉在胸前。

 

Gaius笑了起来，“不！不，真不妙，是不是？那么，好极了 – 似乎你现在的任务再合适不过了，孩子。你的任务，如果你愿意接受的话 – 我想你没看过《谍中谍》电影，对吗？你还太年轻。哦天啊。话说回来，你的任务是把那姑娘隔离出Arthur身边。她叫什么？”

 

“Sophia。Sophia Leanan。”

 

“哦，还真是一点都不隐晦啊，”教授翻翻白眼，“好了，那么，你还等什么呢？赶紧出去保护威尔士王子啊！”

 

Merlin望着教授的手指抚上金色巨龙，嘴里念念有词说出开门的咒语；面前的画儿一言不发，尽管Gaius已经打开门为他指出通往Salvator楼的门了。

 

“谢谢，先生。”Merlin说，Gaius轻轻拍拍手。

 

“那赶紧的啊！”他说道，于是Merlin立刻溜了出去。

 

稍后，当他回到St Andrews，他转身看着重新关上的大门，巨龙也望着他。

 

“那么，你弄明白了吗？”它问道。

 

“她是个仙女。”Merlin说道，这话真说出口可真傻帽。

 

“那群Leanan Sidhe人派来的，也许？”巨龙猜道，Merlin眨眨眼。

 

“那要怎么才能赶走仙女呢？”他问，“我是说，我想她是想杀死Arthur，或者绑架他什么的 – Gaius认为她是来复仇的。”

 

“Sighe人都是不死的。”巨龙看看自己的爪子。

 

“这个 – 真不是我想听的。”

 

“人生不也是如此嘛，小法师。”

 

Merlin抓抓后脑勺，“那 – Gaius说 _你是_ 永生的。说你让自己的灵魂被束缚在魔法学院里。这对我们来说倒方便呢，可是 – 为什么？为什么你会心甘情愿把自己困在这里，生生世世？”

 

巨龙歪歪脑袋，“因为你承诺过我，有一天会放我自由。”它说道，一丝寒意爬上Merlin的背脊。

 

“ _什么_ ？”

 

“当初你把我锁在这里的时候。你答应过终有一天，会重新让我自由飞翔。”

 

“当初我……不，那怎么可能，因为，你知道，我才 _18_ _岁_ ，”Merlin说道，声音有些刺耳，心脏忽然在胸口砰砰直跳，“你把我跟别人弄混了。”他说，费力地咽了咽。

 

巨龙只是看看他，露齿而笑。

 

“我得走了。”他说道，转身离门而去。但沿着走廊一路离开时，他都能感觉到巨龙在身后迫切的目光，不禁微微发了发抖。


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur看见Merlin站在教学楼外那四方庭院里时，似乎是吓了一跳。旁边的Kay则是一脸厌烦的样子。

 

“Merlin，”Arthur有些狐疑的模样，“我以为你去上哲学辅导课了？”

 

“下课早，”Merlin急急忙忙说，“所以来找你们。” _然后确保你不会被魔鬼小仙女绑架或者直接弄死_ ，不过他把这句话咽了下去。他匆匆扫视周围，不少漂亮姑娘（还有一些，那个，不太漂亮的姑娘，几个男生，还有至少一个年纪都够做Arthur外婆的女士，但她 _绝对_ 不该这么公然挑逗地望着他）含情脉脉地望着王子，但没有一个看起来像是Gwen的室友。真是松口气呀，但一想到Sophia可能在计划着什么，Merlin胃里绝望得就像打了结。手足无措。“看看你们要不要去喝杯咖啡，什么的。”他没头没脑地加了一句。

 

“你的小跟班好像开始暗恋你了噢，Arthur，”Kay翘起嘴角，“明显他连5分钟都没法跟你分开嘛。估计马上要对你动手动脚了。”

 

“省省吧你。”Arthu皱着眉。

 

“只是随便聊聊罢了，”Merlin搜肠刮肚想着还能说什么，“哦 – 还有，今早真是多谢你了。你大爷的。”他瞪圆了眼睛。

 

Arthur的嘴角抽动一下，“你有没有觉得像是世界之王？”他问。

 

“没有，但是很想追杀我的室友然后用我的铁靴子把他踢死，”Merlin说道，眯起眼睛，“下次，直接往我脸上浇一盆滚油好了。”

 

Kay莫名其妙地看看他俩，“什么？”他说，“你俩说什么呢？”

 

“只是帮Merlin学会遵守时间而已，”Arthur和声说道，“谁叫我这么好心肠呢。”

 

“好心肠你妹。”

 

“那你辅导课迟到了吗？”

 

“呃，没有 – 但那不是重点！”

 

“我觉得就是重点嘛。”Arthur耸耸肩。

 

“我又没叫你帮忙，你这多管闲事的笨蛋！”

 

“哎呀，哎呀，Merlin – 别逼我罚你不懂尊重大爷们哟。”

 

“什么？”

 

“对你的贵族老爷无礼，”他凑近身子，自信地补充道，“顺便说明一下，老爷指的就是我。而且除非我弄错了，但是我想对应的惩罚对让席琳·迪翁那个简直就是小菜一碟 – 听什么流行歌手的模仿秀，然后还得看完国际冰壶冠军赛？”

 

**（注：其实Arthur说的流行歌手在原文里是Sir Cliff Richard和Andrew Lloyd Webber。Cliff Richard是英国著名的流行歌手和演员，是该国历史上第三畅销的歌星，详情点[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard%2C_Cliff)。至于Webber大家应该都挺熟悉了，《猫》，《歌剧魅影》以及其他一系列大获成功的音乐剧作者。推荐大家去听一下《歌剧魅影》里那首[All I Ask of You](http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XNDU5NDUyNjQ=.html)，这是韦伯50岁生日演唱会上的版本，两个人都曾经在音乐剧中演过对应角色，咳咳，八卦就不扯了，或者听一下《歌剧魅影》25周年演唱会的版本，其实我比较喜欢那个。）**

 

“你这变态，”Merlin恼火的说，“而且你才不是什么我的老爷。”

 

Arthur咧嘴一笑，“那我们问问场外观众吧？”他边说，边冲旁边一群装作满不在乎的学生点点头，“要么打个电话给朋友？可爱的Leanan小姐？”

 

“不要！”Merlin艰难地吞咽着。

 

“我真不明白你怎么受得了他。”Kay翻着白眼，动身穿过小广场。

 

Arthur跟了上去，若有所思地看了看Merlin。“我想那是因为我是皇家保护动物不受虐待协会的成员吧 **（注：RSPCA – Roal Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals）** ，”他对自己点点头，补上一句，“我觉得自己有义务对脑残的动物好一点。我忍不住。”

 

“你……天啊，你这种人怎么会被选成英国最受欢迎王室成员的？”Merlin有些没头脑地说道。

 

“英国最受欢迎王室成员？”Kay一脸无语的样子，“是吗，Arthur？”

 

“我想是的。”

 

“那你是怎么知道的呢，Emrys？给他投票了，对吧？”

 

“我投给Morgana了，”Merlin撒谎道，“因为她的帽子很好看，而且又不是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋。”

 

Arthur高深莫测地看看他，“得了吧，Merlin。你要带我们去哪儿？”

 

 _反正不是Chattan_ ，Merlin想。“呃，我可以给你泡杯咖啡？在房间里？ **（梅大法师确定回房间是要给二王子泡咖啡么，不怕泡出事故？）** ” _然后你就能被巨龙的魔法保护，而我就不必担心他大爷的_ _Sopia_ _搞什么魔法鬼花样了。_

 

“哦，我靠，”Kay冷笑一声，“你自己喝恶心的速溶咖啡去好了。我们换个好地方。”

 

 _见鬼_ 。“呃 – 好吧。嗯，那要不去餐厅？那边离Sallies好歹比Chattan近一点，而且就在教堂旁，说不定会有用。

 

“你要请客吗，Emrys？我真觉得应该你付账，因为你把我们的计划打乱了还比我们跟你混。”

 

“别犯浑了，Kay，”Arthur说，“你这么剥削穷人实在是太过分了。”

 

Merlin不知自己算是被羞辱了还是解围了，但他决定这会儿还是忍忍算了，于是狠狠瞪了一眼Kay。

 

“那走吧。”Kay万分痛苦地说。

 

“哦 – 这是Leon，忘了告诉你。Leon – 这是Merlin，我那笨蛋室友。”Merlin冲最新一版的黑衣人点点头，试图不去太担心自己的男子汉气概，“他就是今早我们出去的时候在打呼的那个。”

 

“我才不打呼！”Merlin不好意思地说。

 

“呃，那你就是非常成功的在床里还藏了另一个打鼾的人喽。”

 

Merlin决心不跟他计较这通鬼话，向Leon伸出手。“很高兴认识你。”他说道。而Leon和Val不同，显然还是知道“笑”是个什么动作的，还笑地很好看，“那你是不是也被迫早起被讨人嫌殿下跑步去了？”

 

Leon抬起头。

 

“真可怜，兄弟。那你们一共有几个人？”他问道，忽然非常同情Arthur的保镖们。这工作也太凶残了，时刻准备舍身飞救什么的。

 

“4个。”Leon说，隐隐朝Merlin一笑，又回头习惯性地注视着来往人群，密切搜索着危险人物。

 

 _那他大爷的为什么我只有一个人？_ Merlin愤愤不平地想。不对，肯定还有别的魔法师，只是没人告诉他而已，否则Gaius教授和其他人一定是脑子被烧坏了。现在Merlin再想想，Arthur能活到18岁简直就是奇迹了。

 

***

 

Merlin几乎一整个白天都跟着Arthur：先是一有人走进餐厅就差点从椅子里跳起来；然后Kay都跑去上法语课了，他还是一路跟着Arthur去了图书馆；再然后感激万分地回Sallies吃午饭；又烦躁不安地陪Arthur和Gwaine在Sallies楼的院子里转来转去，直到他们一起去历史课教室，然后才自己一路冲去上古典文学课；最后又跟着回到宿舍楼里，这时天色渐暗，夜晚的星空在头顶慢慢铺开。他简直筋疲力尽，这辈子好像都没这么毛躁 – 到头来却一无所获。靠近他们的女孩子们没有一个是Sophia，等他们终于安全回到房间的时候，Merlin已经开始怀疑她说不定其实只是个普通女生罢了，他们都只是竹篮打水一场空。

 

然后，当然，她就立刻出现在门口。

 

“Gwen！”Merlin大喊道，但高兴了不到一秒，就发现Gwen的室友出现在她身边，脸上挂着甜美的笑，Merlin却一点都不买账。

 

“你好呀，”她说道，歪着那小小的脸庞，睫毛扑闪，Merlin满脑子想她身上是不是藏了什么武器，“我希望没有打扰到你们？我只是想谢谢你们昨天帮的忙，谢谢你们两个。”她补上一句。Merlin知道，看着她的眼睛越过自己的肩膀，Arthur已经从椅子里站了起来，穿过房间向他们走来，就像一个脑门儿上画了靶心的大傻帽。

 

“呃，”Merlin的脑子乱作一团，“你真客气。不用谢。那么，很高兴看到你们两个，但是……”

 

“Merlin是要说‘你们想进来吗’。”Arthur平静的说道，呼吸弄痒了他的耳朵。

 

Sophia发出一阵银铃般的笑声，冲Arthur露出酒窝，Merlin愤怒地皱着眉，挖空心思想找个借口能让她赶紧滚蛋。他知道Gwen正惊讶又失望地看着他，但他真的不知道要怎么办了，因为这天煞的仙女刺客 – 也许是绑匪 – 正像小鹿斑比一样可怜巴巴地看着威尔士王子，而他脑子里唯一的念头就是“死也 _别_ 想得逞”。别指望能从他鼻子底下溜掉。他无助地看看屋子另一边，靠在墙上的Leon，但显然指认邪恶仙女不在他的训练课程之中，因为他只是像个头脑发热的笨蛋一样 _笑了笑_ ，仿佛两个漂亮姑娘 – 其中一个是恶魔，要命 – 出现在门前是什么可喜可贺的事情一般。

 

“过来，Merlin，快点，”Arthur说着拽住Merlin张开的手臂，Merlin才意识到自己几乎就是手里攥着门把手不让她们进来，“我知道你不是什么翩翩骑士，但就算是你也不能把一个受伤的女士丢在门口吧。”

 

Merlin看了看Sophia肿胀的脚踝上包裹的纱布，咬咬嘴唇。

 

“嗯，”他说，“抱歉，不，我当然不会。请进。”

 

“谢谢。”Sophia恶狠狠地冲他一笑。进门的时候，窗外西下的夕阳几乎让她的双眼有一瞬间变的猩红，跟着进屋的金银花味儿虽然不强烈，却仍叫人薰薰然；不是那种被香水味熏死的感觉，而像是一头踏进一座花园被猛地呛到。Merlin闭上双眼，有些坐立不安，在突如其来的愉悦感觉中暂时忘记了自己为什么如此焦虑。

 

“哦，这里太美了！”Gwen大喊，Merlin睁开眼睛，像刚从水里钻出来的小狗般晃晃脑袋。Sophia一脸“我都懂”的表情看着他，但Gwen正站在窗口眺望着远处的海岸，“多漂亮的风景啊！我们那里望出去就是马路，是吧，Soph？”

 

“对呀。”Sophia答道。她坐在Arthur的床尾，像看着一道大餐似的盯着Arthur。在平时，Merlin倒不会心烦 – 呃，好吧，也许他会的，但他一定会理解。不过，考虑到她的身份，一想到她可能真的是想 _吃掉_ 王子，他觉得自己都快吐了。他知道教科书里至少有一本提及过Sidhe人，但打从Gaius教授那里回来，他还没找到片刻安宁去仔细研究研究。现在，他真是搞不定了。

 

“我想谢谢你送来的花，”Sophia继续说着，害羞地透过睫毛看着Arthur，“你真是太客气了！真的，你本来没必要 – 你真的太慷慨了。”

 

“还让我们坐你的车 – 太好心了，真的。”Gwen说道。Sophia一听到汽车，笑意就褪去一半，而Merlin则忽然有种幸灾乐祸的胜利感。

 

“是啊。”她平淡地说。

 

“还有，呃 – 是这样，我可能需要跟你道个歉，”Gwen扭扭捏捏地说。她站在书架前，扯着帽兜衫的边缘一脸窘迫，“我想我也许有些粗鲁，昨天。呃，对你们两个。”她咬咬嘴唇，做了个鬼脸，“真的很抱歉。”

 

“没关系！”Arthur满不在乎地挥挥手，“你在危险面前那么冷静能干 – 太令人赞叹了。”

 

“呃，”Gwen从头到脚都是一副吓坏了的样子，“那真是 – 呃。你真是太善良了。不过，还是对不起 – 真的，我有时候就是很颐指气使的。我爸爸不知说过我多少次了。”

 

“你当时非常迷人。”Arthur说 – 不过他的注意力显然已经全部放在Sophia那里了，而Merlin真的非常不喜欢他眼里的神情。房间忽然小了一号，因为Arthur和Sophia就这么一起坐在他的床上，装作没在想象要如何全方位多角度地使用这张床似的，不知怎的，整个房间忽然像是变成了夏天的花园。Merlin感觉自己口干舌燥，拼命提醒自己他们现在有巨龙的保护，所以 _不可能_ 受到攻击。被色诱，这说不定，但是不会被袭击。

 

Merlin却依然不太安心，因为Arthur正盯着一心复仇的Sidhe人，却好像自己刚开始分泌雄性激素而她就是世界上唯一的女孩儿似的。他倒还没开始流口水，但现在，就那嘴角微张的模样绝对叫人一眼就想起四肢发达头脑简单的傻子。

 

“我想找个合适的机会谢谢你，”Sophia说，抬头看着Arthur，“我们两个都这样想，对吧，Gwen？”

 

“是啊，”Gwen羞怯地笑笑，“你太棒了。你们两个都是 – 真的，Merlin，如果你没抓到她 – 哦，我真是想都不敢想。你们太厉害了。”Merlin很想一把抓住Gwen把她晃上几下，告诉她能不能不要这么又傻又天真 – 但当然，她全然不知这世界上还有仙女和魔法师之类的生物，所以她怎么可能会怀疑Sophia表里不一？妈呀，烦死人了！

 

“小事一桩，”Merlin抿着嘴说，“真的 – 换做谁都会这么做的，我很确定。”

 

“但我不是为了随便谁来的，Arthur，”Sophia还是看着Arthur的双眼，“我是为你来的，Arthur。来报答你。”Merlin不高兴地看着他俩，心里一阵惊慌，因为Arthur的眼睛也突然闪过一片血红。他真的不需要什么魔法书或是不死巨龙的建议来明白 _那_ 绝对 **糟糕透顶** 。

 

“我们想请你们喝一杯，”Gwen说道，捏着拳头放进帽兜衫口袋里，“好谢谢你们。”如果说她是因为向威尔士王子发出邀请而紧张不安，这般掩饰倒也合情合理 – 但Merlin想，她大概只是沉浸在那种万分惊恐和激动交织的情绪之中，就像Merlin最开始有过的那样。就像他现在仍然会有的那样，几乎每时每刻。如果他肯实话实说。

 

“真的没有必要了。”Merlin说。

 

“我们很荣幸。”Arthur同时说道，甚至懒得冲Merlin瞪眼。他盯着Sophia的表情只能被Merlin理解为花痴，“就现在？”

 

“现在再好不过了，”Sophia同意道。她投给Merlin一个像猫咪般得意洋洋的表情，“越快越好。”

 

***

 

西岸酒吧挤满了人，大多数都是学生，而且从里到外都不算学校领地，包括他们一路走来经过的各条街道。就算St Andrew这破地方总共也就3条街，人口不到1万6千，其中三分之一还是学生，就算随便往哪儿扔块砖都多半会砸中学校的楼 – 但事实仍然是，他们 _现在_ 所处的地方巨龙实在是保护不到啊。所以这事儿就只能靠Merlin了。结果是，一路上Merlin都像皮肤被烫了似的，魔法蠢蠢欲动，随时等待着跳到Arthur面前把那Sidhe人变成一只青蛙 – 虽然估计最后有人会哭死。Arthur和Sophia走在几步前，Arthur迷迷糊糊的表情像极了卡通片里那种被钢琴砸了脑袋的人物，Sophia则胜利般地扭着腰，脸上得意洋洋的微笑实在让Merlin一点都放不下心。他费了那么大劲儿希望大家不要出门，但Arthur和Sophia直接无视了他，而Gwen只是一脸受伤和不解的模样，最后，他发现自己只能悲剧地跟着威尔士王子，默默祈祷不管要发生什么自己都搞的定。Leon默不作声地走在王子右面，脸上如此没头没脑的安详平静，烦得Merlin都动了把 _他_ 变成青蛙的心。

 

酒吧里热闹非凡，但不知为何服务生意识到自己睁眼看到的是威尔士王子时，一张四人桌就神奇地空了出来。然后Merlin发现自己被Gwen推着去端酒 – 不是付钱，因为她和Sophia都很坚决要请客，不过帮帮忙端个东西还是可以的。Merlin不情不愿地走着，全程眼睛都盯着Arthur和Sophia。

 

“喂，别这么酸溜溜的了，”Gwen暴躁地说，看着吧台的小哥倒上啤酒，“我很认真的，我明白你的心情，真的 – 但是他喜欢女孩儿，而且Sophia又是个好姑娘。我知道你不好受，但你现在就像怀里只有一只小鸡的老母鸡一样缠着他们真的不是个好办法，”她皱起眉头，“还是说你 – _拜托_ 你该不会还觉得她是故意的吧。”

 

Merlin稍稍把目光从桌子那儿收回，丢给Gwen一副无助的可怜表情，“你就不能相信我一次吗？”心里并不抱有很高期望，“我保证，我才是好人好嘛。而且我不是在发神经吃醋，或者别的什么。我只是 – 我很担心。”

 

“因为Arthur王子喜欢我的室友。”

 

“呃，”Merlin说。这个，他怀疑，好像已经没什么争论的价值了，“我只是不想有人受到伤害。”最后，他开口道，好歹还不是假话。

 

Gwen的脸温柔了一些，“哦，”她说，“好吧 – 好。但受伤总是难免的，对不对？在生活中？在恋爱中？我是说 – 就像是你明知有个混蛋可能会把你脑袋砍下来，却还要伸着脖子，希望自己能信任他们不会这么干。”

 

“是啊，”Melrin揉揉自己的脖子，“还有当他们真要下手的时候，希望你的朋友们能再把它缝回去。”

 

“这个……好吧，变成恐怖小说了都，不过呃，也没错啦，”Gwen眨眨眼，“拿着 – 可乐给Leon。”她又说。于是在乱了套的仙女杀手这堆破事之外，Merlin允许自己想了想，Gwen Smith大概是这辈子碰到过的最善良的人了。

 

“你该去把Lance约出来，”他自己也吓了一跳，“真的，你俩天生一对呢。简直就是命中注定。”

 

Gwen有些迷惑地低下头，Merlin赶紧告诉自己现在该留心什么：也就是，仙女杀手。一个死不掉又气疯了的仙女杀手。而且就算他们不是永生的生物，Merlin平时连弄死只蜘蛛都不太情愿，就算妈妈当时正惊恐地尖叫着指着蜘蛛跳脚。他总是觉得把蜘蛛放进瓶子里放更好。而从那个状态一下子过渡到 _考虑_ 要不要直接杀掉一个活生生会呼吸的人 – 呃，Merlin实在是很不乐意。一定有别的办法。

 

“你有没有曾经碰到过自己手无寸铁地掉进阴沟里，可唯一逃出来的办法就是先一头栽进臭水里？”他问Gwen，看着Sophia和Arthur越靠越近。

 

“呃 – 第一，真恶心，第二 – 三天两头有。怎么了？”

 

“没什么。”Merlin说着接过杯子跟Gwen一起回到桌子边上。他放下玻璃杯，挺直肩膀。“打扰一下。”他清清楚楚地大声说道。Arthur眼皮都没抬一下，但Sophia却懒洋洋地抬起头。

 

“怎么了？”她问，眼里泛起一丝红光，如同烧热的炭火忽然蹦出一颗火星般。

 

“我们得谈谈。”他坚定地说。

 

Sophia歪歪脑袋，“我不觉得有什么好谈的。”她舔着嘴唇。

 

“相信我，小姑娘 – 我们真的， _真的_ ，需要谈谈。就现在。”他坚持直视着她的眼眸，努力强忍着一波波飘进鼻子的金银花味道。“拜托？”

 

她抬头看看Arthur，嘴角弯出一个邪恶的小小微笑，“好吧，”目光又集中到Merlin这里，“我想说句话也没什么。但是最好快点。”

 

“谢谢，”他松了口气，“呃 – 去外面？就2分钟？”

 

“好。那就2分钟，”她回头冲Arthur莞尔一笑，“就一小会儿，亲爱的。”她说道。而Merlin听见在他们去了趟吧台端啤酒的功夫就已经升级的亲密称呼，很想一巴掌扇在她脸上。“在这儿等我一会儿。真乖。”

 

Gwen一脸迷茫地看着他俩，但忽然想到自己马上就会跟Arthur王子单独相处了，Merlin几乎听得到她内心的兴奋与欢呼。

 

***

 

“你有2分钟好说话，魔法师。”Sophia说道，靠在墙上，观察着Merlin的眼睛却比甜美的微笑更历经沧桑，“他是我的了。”

 

“呃，没错 – 他是你的。干得不错。斯莱特林学院加50分，”Merlin烦躁地说，“但你不是真的想要他，对不对？”

 

Sophia歪过头，“Uther Pendragon偷了属于我们的东西，”她一字一句说道，“他抢走了我父亲的金子，昭告天下那是他的财产。我们已经容忍了很多事情 – 没有食物，不尊重我们的圣地，没有进贡，也没有凡人来山下加入我们的祭祀。我们的族类在其他地方过得更好 – 神树周围依然垂挂了圣绦，时时献上食物和美酒以及来自海洋的香薰。而我们，在Uther Pendragon的英国 – 什么也没有。现在，又是金子。这是我们无法容忍的侮辱。他儿子的生命对于Sidhe人来说已经作废。”

 

“等等！”Merlin说着挥挥手，“等一下，等一下，等一下 – _拜托_ 等一下？我是说，我明白你的意思，我懂你在说什么 – 他们把你们惹毛了。我们把你们惹毛了。我懂了。但杀死Arthur也不会把你想要的金子还回来呀。”

 

“这会伤透他父亲的心，这比新月下的蜂蜜酒更迷人。也会给所有想给Sidhe捣乱的人一个警告。”她的声音如同歌声一般。

 

“不，这 _不会_ ，真的，”Merlin说，“因为 – 抱歉，我不是要故意无礼 – 事实是，现在没有人信奉你们了。所以他们不会把Arthur的死当成一次成功的复仇，就连Uther可能也未必会相信。而且你还是拿不回金子。这是两败俱伤。”

 

Sophia冷冷地看着他，“那又如何？”

 

“这个 – 如果我能帮你把金子要回来呢？”

 

她愣住了，“你？你为什么会愿意去这么做呢，魔法师？”

 

“所以你就不会杀掉Arthur？这还用说吗？我们交换一下，怎么样？双赢？我把Uther偷的金子还给你，你就同意放过Arthur，然后回去干……呃，反正就是你没在骚扰凡人王子时候做的事情。跳舞，喝酒，撕苍蝇翅膀，随便什么你们仙人觉得好玩的事情。成交？”

 

“如果你敢耍我，我就把他的眼睛和舌头挖出来，然后让你看着我把他弄死。”她声色俱厉地说。

 

Merlin咽了咽，“呃，不用了 – 不许把他的眼睛，舌头或者其他什么重要器官弄掉，也就是身上所有的器官 – 所有的部分都很重要！不许什么挖呀扯呀的，任何伤害都不行。明白了？我会把你那可恨的金子弄回来的。天晓得用什么办法。”

 

她抬起下巴，眯着眼睛，那一瞬间在月光下，Merlin实在想不通怎么别人都会把她当成人类。

 

“成交，魔法师。”最终，她说道。Merlin惴惴不安地怀疑自己是不是已经从头到脚都被她算计过了，忽然很想洗洗肠子。“如果你遵守诺言，你就多了一个Sidhe的朋友，如果你失败了……那么，失败真的不是很明智的选择。

 

“明白了，”Merlin说，“不许失败。失败了就会死的很难看，我懂。”他吞咽着，“那我们说清楚了？你会给我机会去试试？”

 

“你有一天时间。”她简洁地说。

 

“ _一天_ ？就一天？尼玛……好吧。行。就一天。没问题，”脑子飞快转着，“我们说定了。”他又摇了摇下嘴唇，“那么，我能不能问你点事情？跟Arthur和金子无关的事情？”

 

“你可以随便问，魔法师，”她淡淡地说，“我不保证会回答，但一定不会撒谎。”

 

“好吧，呃 – 为什么跟Gwen做室友？”他问道，“学校里有这么多人，为什么是Gwen？”

 

这时，她脸上的笑意却与其他任何时候截然不同，“因为她是个铁匠，”她说得很简单，“不仅名字是，本性中也是，而且她懂得避开寒铁。当初就是Sidhe人教会了凡人铸铁的手艺，如今能领会这种艺术的人已经不多了。Guinevere小姐尊重古老的文化，会使用铜、银和金子，我才被她吸引。而且，当然，她也是个古老的灵魂；她的人生总是会不可避免和他的交汇。一直都是这样。”

 

Merlin眨眨眼，“什么？”

 

“细节总会有变，但方向却从无二致。你找到了他，她也找到了他。有些故事就是注定了要永无休止地重复下去，”她看着他，眼神冰冷而好奇，“这是你必须明白的，魔法师。他是曾经与永恒的国王，而你就是他的男人，过去是，现在也是。” **（这个，and you are his man。真的不是我故意要翻这么暧昧的啊，英文里面这句话没这么基的…大家体会就好。）**

 

“他是 – 不，不，你听我说，这只是个名字而已，”Merlin忽然有些站不稳，“这是个笑话。巧合。这都是 – 这个 – 别傻了。这又不是什么故事书。这是真实的生活。”

 

“所有的故事都是事实，所有的事实都是故事，”她说得很干脆，“你的时间到明天午夜为止；如果金子到那时仍未归还，你的王子的生命就作废了。”

 

Merlin咽了咽，“可你说他命中注定要重复使命，所以，所以你 _怎么能_ 在他的故事刚开始的时候就把他杀死？”他的声音嘶哑生硬。

 

“细节不尽相同，”她说，微笑着双眼又闪过一丝猩红，“到明天午夜。”

 

然后她就消失了，仿佛从未出现过一般，而Merlin还得想个什么令人信服的借口回去告诉Gwen和Arthur。

 

“好极了，”他喃喃自语道，“他大爷的 _好极了_ 。”


	10. Chapter 10

“呃……嗨？”Merlin看着巨龙从破旧的木头里冲他眨眨眼，觉得自己的五脏六腑都搅在了一起；上一次对话仍历历在目，昨晚Sophia的话音犹在耳畔，随便哪样都够让他毛骨悚然。他看着木雕缓慢移动着，掉下来些许旧漆，木龙伸展开翅膀。

 

“你有没有杀掉她？”它问道，歪着脑袋无甚兴趣地问道。

 

“没有！”他大喊，“我不杀人！我是个物理系学生，拜托！我才不到处杀人！”

 

巨龙打个哈欠，“你以前可实际多了，”它说道，“我想你马上就学会了。”

 

“我……不明白你的意思，而且也不 _想_ 知道，”Merlin费力地说道。这就是他一直在逃避的对话，“不过，我记得你说过她是永生的？唉算了 – 听我说，我只是想问问你的意见。你认识其他的巫师，对不对？老师们，我是说：那些有自己的魔法通道大门的老师？”

 

“所有巫师我都管。”他同意。

 

“呃，好吧，这个 – 呃，真恐怖，有点，但是也挺方便，所以我就不计较了。那么 – 如果我想从Uther国王那里偷仙人的无价金子，那你觉得是该找Gaius教授还是Nimueh博士呢？”

 

巨龙仰着头哈哈大笑起来，“哦，Merlin，Merlin，这些年你不在真是太无聊了。偷来Uther Pendragon的金子去给Sidhe人？你这快刀斩乱麻还真是一肚子坏水呐，哈哈！”他的翅膀在背后扑腾扇动，又挺直了腰轻轻坐下，尾巴在交叉的双腿前卷曲起来。

 

“然后呢？”Merlin充满希望地问，“Gaius教授还是Nimueh博士？我还没见过她，不过我猜……”

 

“你猜她很喜欢把国王惹毛？”

 

“差不多，对呀。”Merlin承认了。他多少算是指望着Singh夫人的第三手八卦了，因为他觉得这件事上Gaius教授应该挺难搞。

 

“Uther和Nimueh之间倒真是相互挺看不顺眼，”巨龙说道，“他把Igraine的死都怪在她头上，而她确信那全是他的错。”

 

“喔 – 神马？”

 

“Nimueh曾经是已故王后的安保队成员。她本应保护Igraine的安全。她没做到。”

 

“你刚刚说谁要干嘛来着？”

 

巨龙向一边抬起头，仔细想了想，“恐怕我不太明白你的意思，小法师，”他有些不耐烦地承认道，“你们这些年轻人的话总是变得很快。”

 

“抱歉！我只是说 – 我是说：‘我勒个去’！”他伸手抓抓头发，又拍拍脖子，无神地盯着某处，“所以王室成员确实都有魔法保镖，对不对？不只是Morgana才有？”

 

“一般来说他们会同时雇佣魔法和正常保镖，”巨龙答道，“但Uther自从妻子去世后就很少对巫师们和颜悦色了。他几乎是 – 在悲痛中迷失了自己。”

 

Merlin的眉毛几乎躲进了头发里，“什么，Arthur的爸爸，像个混蛋一样？怎么可能！”他有些后怕地咽了咽，四下看看，不知会不会有黑衣人跳出来以诋毁国王的名义逮捕他，“那么，就是Nimueh了。呃。不过 – 我还不知道她办公室的口令。我是说，我会知道的，因为她也给我上课，但那是下学期的事情了。我想。除非他们把计划全改了？所以 – 我在想你能不能，呃……”

 

他可怜兮兮地看了一眼巨龙，它很不爽，“你是在教唆我打破神圣的约定，好擅自闯入另一个巫师的私人房间？”它问道，“一个成年巫师？就为了让你说服她帮你跟讨厌的国王作对？”

 

“呃……”Merlin说。这个好像听上去有点不太好，如果非要这么说的话，“是的？”

 

“我非常 _荣幸_ 能帮你，亲爱的孩子。”巨龙说道，又回身坐下露出一个大大的微笑。

 

***

 

“早啊，小胖，老毛，”Gwaine打着哈欠说道，端着堆满了炒蛋、煎蘑菇和五花肉培根的盘子坐在Merlin身边，“你听说宝贝被偷走的事情了么？推特上都炒爆了。”

 

“嗯？”Arthur两眼放空的抬起头，刀子停留在一坨不知名的红乎乎的果酱和一块才抹了黄油的吐司上。Merlin努力装着自己绝对没有整个周二都在计划和实施一个惊天行窃案，作案同伙是一个美艳动人却恐怖之至的女人，她虽然 _不可能_ 年纪老到能曾经做Igraine最好的朋友，但明显她就是。

 

“什么宝贝？”他问道，喝下一大口可可饮料，无辜的咂咂嘴。晨光透过花里胡哨的玻璃窗，在人们的脸庞上投射出珠光宝气的华彩，Merlin努力地告诉自己他真的不是什么现代版的火车大盗，因为那些金子本来就不属于Uther。Merlin只不过是把那些东西还给了真正的主人，就像那些在火车站里失物招领处工作的人一样。而且顺便他还拯救了威尔士王子的性命，所以Merlin算是好人队里的，决计不是坏蛋。

 

**（注：作者说的火车大盗指的是Ronnie Biggs，是英国1963年震惊全国的火车大劫案团伙成员之一。当年，他跟Bruce Reynolds等人一起策划抢劫了皇家邮局的运钞火车，总计抢了260万英镑。随后Biggs被抓捕归案，却在1965年成功越狱，并在随后的36年海外流亡生涯中制造出各种新闻。他于2001年回到英国，随即入狱，期间健康状况迅速恶化，2009年被释放出狱，2013年去世于养老院。Biggs的[wiki page](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ronnie_Biggs)。1963年英国的Great Train Robbery当时真是举国哗然，Bruce Reynolds带领一支15人的团队抢了在如今价值约4千6百万的钞票）**

 

“有人跑去偷走了古王墓地那里所有的金子。”Gwaine解释道，挖开一瓶酸甜酱的盖子。

 

Kay叹口气，正要把咖啡往嘴里送，“不是古王墓地的金矿，笨蛋 – 新发现的那个。Mercia的金矿。”他说。

 

“哦，新的？去年发现的？”Arthur点着头问道，“我们还举行过什么仪式祝贺发现那堆宝藏的人呢。”他做了个鬼脸，“谁会去偷呢？我是说，这不就跟偷《蒙娜丽萨》和图坦卡门法老金字塔里的宝贝一样么 – 你又不能真的拿去卖掉然后说只是在街上随手捡到的！”他咬掉三角吐司的脆边，若有所思地吧唧吧唧嚼着，“不过，悄悄告诉你们 – 父亲都快气疯了。那家伙可喜欢亮晶晶的东西呢。”

 

“唔，”Merlin摆弄着勺子，“呃 – 还有谁想要块吐司的么？”

 

***

 

“我不知道你怎么做到的，但我知道就是你干的。”Gaius教授说道，恶狠狠地盯着Merlin。

 

“什么？”Merlin努力装出一副我啥也没干的无辜表情。（或者按Arthur的说法，叫“没救的乡下笨蛋”。）

 

“哦，别跟我装傻，小子，”Gaius说道，靠着椅背把双手叉在胸前，“你心里清楚的很我在说什么。陛下都快 _气炸了_ 。我花了整整3个小时，试图说服他没有任何一个英国巫师会从国王那里偷宝贝，所以一定是Sidhe人干的好事。可是他根本不相信这世界上有Sidhe人存在，所以这烂事儿完全就是无用功。”

 

Merlin蛋疼地明白他脸上的表情已经说明了一切问题，但他仍然红着脸做出一副委屈的样子。

 

“呃……”他张开嘴。Gaius痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

 

“别想对我撒谎，Merlin，拜托。你就 – 你至少搞定Sidhe人了，对不对？”

 

“我搞定了，”Merlin说，“而且，Sophia Leanan还说我以后可以向他们求助，他们也不会对我的请求坐视不管。”他皱着眉，“她没有保证一定会 _帮忙_ ，但她说他们会有所表示，至少是考虑一下我的要求。”

 

Gaius相当佩服的样子，“哦！这个 – 真是意料之外呀。英伦三岛的巫师们已经有好些年头找不到仙人同盟了，”他摇摇头，“你真是打定主意要把我这老骨头剩下的日子搅的鸡犬不宁了，是不是？”

 

“呃，啥？”Merlin说。最近，好像这个词出现的次数频繁了点。

 

Gaius叹口气，“这个，也许我该祝贺你一下。你确保了王子的安全，甚至还跟仙人王国重新建立起了一些外交关系，我倒是没想到有生之年还能看到。所以 – 干得不错，应该吧。”

 

Merlin笑笑，“谢谢，先生！只是博弈论罢了。”

 

“只是 – 只是个数学问题？”

 

“呃，数学和哲学，还有……”

 

“停！别说了 – 我真一点都不想听你扯什么数学和哲学的淡，Merlin。你就乖乖接受夸奖，然后别再犯傻了。你是保护了威尔士王子的安全，但同时也擅自送掉了无价的古老金饰，国王肺都气爆了，我的耐心也快没了。所以 – 你不会被丢进伦敦塔里关一辈子，但我还是很不爽。别跟我胡编乱造什么数学哲学的了。还有，Merlin？”

 

“怎么了，先生？”

 

“不管这礼拜你干了什么， _拜托_ 以后不要闹这么……满城风雨的。如果你愿意的话。就当是帮我这老头子一个忙？”

 

“抱歉，先生。我会努力的，先生。”

 

Gaius透过半月形眼镜郁闷地看看他，“我想是的，孩子。不过我还是没什么信心。那么 – 把那本书翻到第15页，好吗？小伙子。”

 

***

 

“你是不是捣了什么乱？”周三的下午，Gwen疑心重重地盯着Merlin，两人一起在学联的一张空桌那儿坐下。

 

“什么？”Merlin温和地问，举起一杯可乐把脸躲在后面，努力掩饰着愧疚的表情。

 

“Sophia不见了！”Gwen眯起眼睛盯着他，“她一早就收拾了所有东西 – 还是，呃，昨晚，我猜？我一起来她的所有东西就都不见了。她 _半夜三更_ 跑掉了。这算是哪门子事情！我是说 – 前一分钟她还开心的很，在酒吧里把威尔士王子迷得忘了自己姓什么，下一秒钟她就凭空消失了！”

 

“呃，”Merlin说，“也许她想家了？”

 

Gwen翻个白眼，“半夜里想家？想到直接闪人？”

 

“噢，好吧。”

 

“也许她被什么007秘密干掉了，因为她不是威尔士王子的理想女友！”Gwen挥手说道。

 

Merlin眨眨眼，发出一阵爆笑。Gwen不满地皱起眉头。

 

“听我说，这个 – 我平常不这么疑神疑鬼的，但这事儿也太诡异了。”她仍然不死心。

 

“所以你来问我，什么，我是不是吃醋了就派皇家忍者去追杀她？因为我有权利指挥皇家忍者？因为秘密皇家忍者很敬重穷困潦倒的物理系学生？”

 

“这个……”

 

“Gwen，我以我妈的命跟你保证，绝对没有什么皇家忍者刺客小分队会去绑架对Arthur王子眨了眨睫毛的漂亮姑娘。或者，你知道，给他吹箫什么的，随便啦。我是说，当然啦，王室对他们可能捅出来的大篓子很不淡定了，约会呀，怀孕呀之类的，但我很确定他们还不至于大半夜的把人家无辜女孩儿干掉， _以防_ 讨人嫌殿下上了她。不可能。”

 

Gwen转了转手中的茶杯，“好吧，那，你要这么说倒真是有点二了，”她承认道，“可是 – 这也太可怕了，”她小声说，“我的意思是，我睡觉的时候她还在，早上就没了 – 消失了。好像从来不存在一样。这简直就是鬼片的情节嘛。”

 

Merlin不得不告诉自己，Gwen毫不知情什么仙女的金子，魔法以及其他任何对他来说家常便饭的傻事，于是安慰地拍拍她的胳膊。

 

“我不知道她在哪里，”他说道，严格说来，也不算撒谎，“但我知道一件事，她不是因为你才离开的。而且我也确定她没有被皇家特种兵部队绑架。她只是 – 她有自己的私事要处理吧。这很正常。”

 

Gwen不高兴地摇着头，“宿舍管理员也不着急 – 他说她非要走。家里有什么急事，差不多吧。他对所有细节都含糊其辞，但是看上去淡定的很 – 好像这种事 _天天_ 都有似的。”

 

“呃，可能就是这样，”他仔细观察着她，很惭愧自己必须撒谎，“我是说 – 学生本来就有可能辍学，对吧？就算这里也一样。”

 

她又叹了口气，“我知道这没什么。我是说 – 我是说，你说的对。就因为她跟Arthur王子调了调情，皇家忍者就半夜闯进我房间把我室友绑走实在是 – 逗比了点，”她虚弱地笑笑，“可是这就是很奇怪。还非常令人不安，”Gwen抬眼看看Melrin，又低头盯着茶杯，羞怯地微笑着，“还有更古怪的呢。我给了她一个自己做的手镯。铜做的，上面有槲寄生和野莓的花纹。那个 – 手镯也不见了，这倒不奇怪因为我都送给她了。可是她原来放手镯的地方，她的床头，现在摆着一个小花环，像王冠那种，用槲寄生编的，”她无助地耸耸肩，“槲寄生？现在哪来的槲寄生？”

 

“也许她是想谢谢你。”Merlin猜道，内心万分感激邪恶仙女现在离Gwen远远的。他真的不太舒服她跟Sidhe人这么亲近。然后他又想到了什么，不由得咧嘴一笑，“又或者她只是再告诉你抓紧时间赶紧把Lance约出来。”

 

“ **给我闭嘴** ！”Gwen锤了一下他的胳膊挪开了目光，又惊又怕，还有些开心，“我跟你讲过了 – 我们只是朋友。他不那么看我。”

 

“嗯 – 唔。我听说昨天太阳是从西边出来的。”Merlin郁闷地同意道。

 

“别说了！听着，如果他真的喜欢我，那就该自己做点什么，不是吗？”

 

“比如主动要做你的学术老爹？”

 

“比如约我出去，”Gwen一阵见血，“而且你别跟我扯什么女权主义的，放出胆子开口主动约他，因为我死也不会自讨苦吃出洋相，把所有的事情都弄得尴尬窘迫，我们的友情就已经很好。如果你觉得我守旧 – 那么，我就守旧好了。”

 

“他会开口的，”Merlin信心十足，“我这辈子还从来没见过谁能这么神魂颠倒的呢。我不知道他还等什么，但他 _会_ 约你的，Gwen。”

 

她有些泪眼朦胧地笑了笑，“我只是今天有些神经衰弱吧，”她摇摇头，“抱歉。我想Sophia就这么消失不见有点吓到我了。”

 

“我明白。”Merlin内疚地说道，打开才买的薯片袋子在她面前晃了晃，“呃 – 薯片？这是培根烧烤味儿的，而且据说还是苏格兰人手工制造的，呃，也许是用苏格兰人做的。”他研究了一下包装袋的正面，“反正跟苏格兰人有关，我搞不清楚。”

 

“哦，闭嘴吧你，把薯片给我。”Gwen笑着大吼。

 

***

 

Sophia离开后，Merlin的生活算是步入了正轨。他去上课，接受辅导，不论是公开的还是秘密的；他跟Gwen还有Lance的友情日渐增长，顺带着Lance那堆环保主义和热衷政治的朋友；每周，Morgana都履行一下作为学术老妈的义务，会请他和Gwen喝喝茶，吃块松饼，看看他们在学校过的如何；他有一堆研究要做，论文要写；还得努力不让自己对魔法的认知干扰到对多元宇宙和弦理论的理解，因为他又不能把魔法作为论证的依据。 _还有_ ，除了这堆作为新生（或者按Morgana的说法，St Andrews的新生应该叫小鬼头）和魔法师的破事，他还得忍受那个无处不在的讨人嫌威尔士王子 – 伶牙俐齿，自命不凡，趾高气扬，唧唧歪歪却又叫人口水横流的Arthur，每时每刻都把Merlin惹得忍无可忍却又迷恋得无可救药。Merlin觉得这全都怪Uther的混蛋基因，以及为数不多流传下来的Igraine的善良基因；但他也怀疑，事实也许并不那么泾渭分明。但无论如何，都够他头大的了。

 

但似乎全世界都觉得Arthur Pendragon（Merlin至少一半的青春期性幻想对象）的存在对Merlin的折磨还不够，就在Merlin成功地和平解决了Sidhe刺客问题之后几周内，他发现自己不停地被叫去处理其他Arthur的安保问题，包括一只发情的海豹妖，两只吸血鬼，一群食尸鬼，一只滴水兽，还有当年死在Sallies院子里的Patrick Hamilton的鬼魂。同时还得隐藏自己的魔力。

 

**（注：Patrick Hamilton有好多个，谢谢sy读者的指正，这里指的是16世纪的苏格兰教士，也是早期的清教改革家。他曾游历至欧洲大陆，并与诸多宗教改革家会面，随后返回苏格兰开展自己的布道事业，但也因此遭到主教们的审判，最终被烧死在火刑柱上，地点正是当今圣安德鲁斯大学的St Salvator教堂正门，行刑过程相当惨绝人寰，从中午一直烧到傍晚。如今，那个地点已经被立下了标记。出于某种迷信，现在圣安德鲁斯的学生都会小心不去踩到那个标记，以防毕不了业…详情请见[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patrick_Hamilton_%28martyr%29)。）**

 

“怎么没人付我工资呢，”成功赶走食尸鬼后，Merlin对Gaius说道，“说真的。卖命钱呐。我应该拿点卖命钱。你能不能帮我问问？或者要个骑士的头衔。那倒也挺好。不过 – 算了，我还是喜欢给钱。”

 

“你已经拿到钱了，”Gaius毫不同情地说，“你以为St Andrews的奖学金是树上掉下来的么？你拿到的是英伦三岛里最伟大的学校之一提供的全额奖学金，还有免费宿舍跟附赠的王室成员。这个，孩子，就叫做吃人嘴短，拿人手软，所以你就别磨叽了。现在，告诉我你从《魔咒录》里学到的关于小矮妖……” **（随免费宿舍附赠的王室成员，老盖的笑话太冷了…）**


	11. Chapter 11

尽管已经忙到连上厕所都快没时间，更别管什么学生社团了，尽管已经错过了前3次聚会，Merlin还是想方设法到维多利亚咖啡店参加了GaySoc的活动。他已经想着这事儿好几个星期了，却总是紧张过头，又担心要把Arthur丢下一人，于是眨眼之间，他已经入学一个多月，却 _仍然_ 一次聚会都没出现过。从滚床单什么的角度来说，他的社交生活真是 _一点_ 不好玩儿，反正比在家的时候没劲儿多了，在他看来，这真是 _活见鬼_ 了。 **（所以梅大法师不是来上学是来找炮友的么… 哦梅妈知道了不得拍死他呀）**

 

要说Merlin很不爽，那还是说轻了呢。

 

而且当然还有Arthur，总在他眼皮子底下，仍然像个傲慢的白痴一样，偶尔还忘了穿衣服，简直就是无时无刻甜蜜地折磨着Merlin分泌雄性激素。他知道自己开始有些走火入魔了，出神地盯着Arthur粉嫩的耳朵，看着他在教科书的边缘涂涂写写，或是早餐时看着他嘴角散落的面包屑和一抹果酱，然后Arthur就会伸出湿哒哒的粉色舌尖一舔而空。他发现痴迷于Arthur宽阔的肩膀，或是对着他手里握着水瓶的样子口干舌燥。而当Arthur每天早上沿着海滩晨跑回来时，浑身挂满了汗珠像个暖炉似的散发着热力，面色潮红微微喘气 – 好吧，Merlin觉得这个版本的Arthur汗呼呼的还没洗澡却一身男人味儿，实在是性感地蛋疼，也只好开始习惯让自己的每一天从冷水澡开始。

 

这一切真的都很不利于他的身心健康，而且，如果你仔细想一想，还有点叫人心里发毛，Merlin很惭愧 – 因为即使Arthur是个笨蛋，而且完全不知道Merlin在各种超自然鬼怪面前救过他那不知感恩的小命 – 呃，他们还是慢慢变成了朋友。而且Arthur知道他是基佬的事，却不曾大惊小怪或有任何二致，在Merlin有限的出柜经验看来，这对于任何一个直男来说真的非常难能可贵了。这就让他在鬼鬼祟祟偷窥Arthur时越发不好意思，简直都能达到参加跟踪狂奥运会的级别了。

 

所以Merlin真的很需要找人来一发，才好放心不把所有事情都弄的天下大乱。那么他就非常需要把自己拽到GaySoc的聚会离去，才好真的遇见些基友们，而不是执迷于那个遥不可及，又帅出好几条街的直男王位继承人，嗯，再强调一下，直男。他想过要不要叫上Gwen一起给些精神支持，但周一晚上她总是忙于和Lance一起守候着那个秘密的夜间热线，于是他鼓起勇气，独自一人向那里走去。

 

在其他时候，不论自己心情如何他都还会担心Arthur怎么办，因为傻王子殿下似乎真的有某种神秘的气质总在招惹各种魔法大麻烦，不管他自己是否明了。但周一晚上，Arthur总会在Leuchars的皇家空军基地，跟东苏格兰地区大学空军训练队呆在一起，Leon也会跟在旁边 – 而且虽说Leon还没本事几秒之内就认出某人是不是Sidhe刺客，他还是相当称职的。如果Merlin还不至于傻到要把自己和王子的手腕拷在一起的话（不过等一下，这个想法……哦靠，你看，总是这样，这就是为什么Merlin得多出去社交的原因），那么他就等简单地接受事实 – 王室雇佣地各色危险人等能做好本职工作，保护Arthur的翘屁股不会受到威胁。

 

于是他发现自己终于来到维多利亚咖啡馆门外，紧张地不停咬着自己的下嘴唇，想着自己是不是其实应该穿牛仔裤，而不是破破烂烂的工装裤。哦怎么办。他好像已经半辈子没跟人打交道了 – 而St Andrew和自己儿时的小乐园比起来，大概已经是不出国门能找到的最迥然不同的地方了。

 

“嘿你好呀，Merlin！”背后响起一个挺熟悉的声音。他惊得差点跳起来，转身看到一个浑身都穿了洞的光头女孩儿，然后眨眨眼。

 

“哦，嗨！”他咧嘴一笑，“呃……你是Katy？”

 

“差不多，亲爱的，不过还不对，”她说道，“是Catrina。”

 

“哦对，对 – 抱歉，我总记不住别人名字。”Merlin像个傻瓜一样叽里呱啦起来。妈呀。这些人难道不是他的同类吗，可他还是惶恐地想自己一定是穿错衣服了，话也没说对，反正基本就是格格不入。迟到整整一个月就够见鬼的了 – 现在他连名字也搞错。哦完了。

 

“不过我打赌从来没人会忘记你的名字，是不是？”她边说边领着他往里走。

 

Merlin叹口气，“没有，”他同意道，跟着她踩着楼梯，走向一间门口飘扬着一面小小彩虹旗的小屋子。“基本不会。”

 

长桌边已经围坐着不少男男女女，手里拿着酒杯和薯片谈笑风生，和St Andrews其他酒吧里的顾客并无二致。Merlin不知道自己究竟在盼着什么，但和Catrina的一番交谈让他对GaySoc的成员们有了些不太实际的期望。大多数人看上去，就跟St Andrews其他花天酒地（多半还是英格兰人）的学生相差无几。他松了口气，又隐隐有些失望。 **（作者到底是对英格兰人有多大怨念啊…不知吐槽过多少次英格兰人是天生钱多的白人小屁孩。）**

 

“嘿，”Catrina说道，拽过一把空椅子放到桌子边上，“这是Merlin。Merlin，见过大家吧。”

 

Merlin紧张地笑了笑，跟所有人挥挥手，“呃，好吧，都盯着我呐？”他咬着嘴唇。

 

“瞧见没，我 _就说_ 你应该早点来的，”Catrina一点不留情面地咧嘴大笑，“这样一有新人来的时候，你就知道大家的名字了。”

 

“哎呀，饶了他吧，”桌子远端有个哥们儿说道，“过来让我瞧瞧你的魔杖，Merlin。” **（请大家尽情想歪吧）**

 

Merlin一时间觉得自己的脸蛋都快笑裂了。那句话里的笑点可能比他的新朋友想象的更稀松平常，但谁叫他的名字就这么二呢，至少，他第1000次提醒自已，好歹不叫甘道夫。

 

“谢谢。”他在刚刚说话的那家伙和另一个金发中透着红色似乎稍稍年长的男人之间坐下；前者的身材瘦削，下巴上挂着丑兮兮的山羊胡子，一脸不怀好意的模样。Merlin惊恐地吞咽一下，“但我还是暂时把魔杖藏起来吧，如果你们不介意的话。可不能刚来就被踢出去。”

 

“那你擦擦它的话会不会有许愿的机会？”

 

“呃 – 我想那是阿拉丁的神灯，”Merlin红着脸说，“所以不会。”

 

“我以前见过你，”山羊胡子说道，皱着眉，“忘了说了，我叫Cedric。”

 

“嗨，”Merlin说道，“我叫 – 呃，好吧，Merlin。”

 

“真的假的？”

 

Merlin又看看Cedric – 身上穿着一件夸张的柠檬绿衬衫，仿佛一只被包裹在一片巨大叶子里的瘦弱黄鼠狼，他叹了口气，“真的。”

 

“哈！我还以为你只是想借机认识 – **卧槽** ！我想起来了！那个笨妞从码头上掉来下的时候你就站下王子殿下旁边！他接住她的时候！你就在他旁边！”Cedric大喊，差点从椅子里蹦起来。Merlin看见屋子里每双眼睛都转过来盯着他，又往椅子里缩了缩。他没有指出事实上，Arthur并没有接住Sophia，因为就算当时近在咫尺的人似乎都有些搞不清真相和细节。再说了，他现在很想地面快裂条缝把自己吞进去。

 

“可以嘛你，”Catrina一脸佩服的模样，“没看出来呀。”

 

“天啊天啊， _现在_ 不是看出来了么，小混蛋，”Cedric命令道，眼睛都快跳出眼眶，“说！都说清楚！他在床上穿什么？你在哪儿认识他啊？那个美味的小警察是不是要一直保护他到床上？”

 

“等等！”Merlin绝望地又惊恐又好笑，“我没跟威尔士王子睡，拜托！他是直的！”

 

“没有人是直的，”Cedric翻翻白眼，“他们只是还没搞清楚。而且没喝够。”

 

“呃 – 这个，其实不是，兄弟，”Merlin苦着脸，“Arthur王子？比钢笔还直呢。”

 

“是啊，而他必须是直的 – 因为有一天他要成为 _统治者_ 。”Catrina说道，然后屋子里响起一片叹息。

 

“但是认识他，对不对？我是说，我看见你俩站一起了，”Cedric不依不饶地看着Merlin，“他都恨不得扑你身上了。”

 

“他 _才没有_ 恨不得扑我身上！”Merlin脱口而出，“那只是 – 真的，你想多了，兄弟。”

 

“反正我知道该往什么方向想。”Cedric得意的坏笑着。

 

“谁不是呢？”桌子边一个黑发男人叹口气，“天，说不定有天他会叫我做他的王后。”

 

“呃 – 我还是去喝一杯吧，”Merlin浑身都不自在，“Catrina，你要不要喝点什么？”

 

她竖起一个大拇指，“一杯Snakebite **（注：一半啤酒和一半苹果酒的混合物，没喝过，但是听上去… disgusting…）** ，不要冰，亲爱的。”Merlin急匆匆地站起来冲到吧台边，不明白为什么大大的横幅让他有些不安。今晚之前，他们刚说的话他自己也都想过。只是 – 那是他遇见Arthur之前。两个Arthur之间，却有天壤之别 – 一个是想象中的Arthur Pendragon王子，存在于照片里的形象，幼年丧母，英俊潇洒，神秘浪漫，性感火辣地惨绝人寰，然后还有那个经常把手机充电器借给Merlin的家伙，还总嘲笑他笨的无可救药，如果不是脖子太硬死活要黏在脑袋上，搞不好早忘了自己名字。

 

他扭捏不安地站在吧台边，暗自期盼大家别 **一整晚** 都要谈论Arthur。因为他们多半会的，用脚底板都想得到，而他就会感觉自己不干不净的 – 一点都不好。要么他拒绝谈论Arthur，他们就会把他当成假正经的脑残，要么他可以把所有八卦都抖出来，把Arthur变成什么《太阳报》里的大胸艳星。你妹的。也许他应该直接回家。

 

“嘿，亲爱的？要喝点什么？”Merlin愣愣地盯着调酒师很久，要了一杯snakebite和大份的G&T **（注：tripple G and T，gin and tonic，我以为只有whiskey会有double一说，竟然还能有triple的？这是得把自己喝死啊…）** 。他只喝一杯 – 很大一杯 – 然后就回家。回那个孤单的房间。回那个孤单又没得滚床单的房间。唉。

 

“要帮忙吗？”Merlin抬头看见刚刚坐在自己另一边的人。他看上去年级大了点应该不是学生，也没有Arthur那么帅 – 但身上依然有种吸引人的气质。他的脸还不算难看，奇怪地紧紧盯着Merlin，让他不禁低下头打量了一番自己的脚，才重敢新正视着对方。

 

“呃 – 谢谢。”他知道自己的颧骨开始泛红，实在不是什么好的迹象。

 

“我叫Edwin – 抱歉，我们刚刚都没怎么相互介绍。Cedric有时候有点 – 大惊小怪。”

 

“他简直就是戏院跑出来的。”Merlin翻翻白眼。 **（he’e camper than a Butlins factory. 查了半天没查到Butlins factory是什么… 意思应该大致差不多吧）**

 

Edwin笑了，“一点不假，”他舔了舔嘴唇，“呃，有件事我得问问你。”他说道，而Merlin准备好了被提问Arthur最爱的早餐燕麦是什么，或者老二的尺寸。

 

“嗯？”他努力让自己别这么不情不愿的样子。

 

“海妖那事儿是真的么？”

 

Merlin差点把刚拿起来的酒杯摔到地上，然后服务生只得折转回来，擦去地上泛着紫泡泡的液体，撅着嘴唇很不高兴。

 

“什么？”他一脸震惊地眨眨眼。

 

Edwin又舔舔嘴唇，“你明明听到了。”他的嘴角慢慢弯出一个微笑，背后藏着无穷无尽的有趣故事。

 

“你怎么 – 什么 – 呃，”Merlin努力让自己别一副刚被电到的死鱼样，郁闷地想自己脸上的表情一定说明了一切问题，“难道脸书上有什么群组被我漏掉了？”

 

Edwin哈哈一笑，“事实上，还真有。不过我不是从那里发现的 – 我们都很八卦的，你知道，在S.O.S.里。”

 

“魔法学院 **(School of Sorcery)** – S.O.S.，”Merlin重复道，晕乎乎地喝了一口琴酒，“好吧，呵呵。”

 

“也叫Save Our Souls。或者Arseholes。简称啦。”

 

Merlin差点没噎死，“我啥也没听到，”他说，“你就不怕Nimueh博士把你变成什么见不得人的东西么？”

 

Edwin耸耸肩，“你会保护我吗？”他问道，目光上下逡巡着Merlin的身体，最终停留在他的嘴唇上，“我听说她还挺喜欢你的呢。”

 

Merlin咽了咽，“什么？我都还没见过她！”他才没有细声细气地尖叫。他可是个成年男人。就没有。谁敢说有。“她下学期才给我上课。不是现在。呃。”

 

“你就坚持这么说好了，哈利·波特，”Edwin冲他一笑，“我不会讲出去的，”他又意有所指地舔了舔嘴唇，“或者我可以讲点别的，如果你需要证明，有人偷走斯坦福郡金矿的时候，你有不在场证人，说明你当时正忙着别的事。”

 

“呃。”Merlin说，又喝下一口琴酒。

 

***

 

也许在教堂的废墟遗址上游荡不是什么正经主意 – 理论上被封闭的遗址 – 还是跟一个一肚子坏水的陌生人，但Merlin已经受够了“正经主意”。Edwin是个魔法师，是个男人，是个基佬，跟Merlin差不多大 – 其实，嗯，显然要大一点，但还是可以嘿咻的嘛。而且他对谈论Arthur王子的八卦 _一点_ 兴趣都没有，就算现在他已经知道Merlin是那家伙的室友了。他只对Merlin感兴趣，而且还认为Merlin非常帅气可爱。很酷。能带上床。所以当他们11点才跌跌撞撞地走出咖啡馆时，Edwin提议要不要出去转转，Merlin怎么会拒绝。

 

“我们不该来这儿的。”Merlin说了句废话，两人在墙边挤着。

 

“我知道，”Edwin回头冲他一笑，橘黄色的街灯照亮了他半边脸庞，另一半被留在阴影下，“很好玩，不是么？”

 

Merlin使劲忍着才没哈哈大笑。

 

“太暗了，”他看看四周，在草地上坐下，“应该带把火炬来。”

 

“你开玩笑吗？”Edwin边问边打个响指。一团小小的光球出现在他俩之间，Merlin惊诧地张开嘴。

 

“喔，你改天一定得教教我这个戏法。”他神采飞扬地抬头看着Edwin的脸。 **（前几天看到有人说，为什么你11岁的时候没有猫头鹰给你送信？因为你英语不好… no fair! 我12岁才开始学英语呜呜）**

 

Edwin得意地笑笑，“哦，我能教你的戏法可不止这一点呢，小鬼。”他说着上前一步 – 然后Merlin被摁在冰冷崎岖的城堡石墙上，笑着接受了一个吻。

 

***

 

他踉踉跄跄地跑回Sallies时已经过了午夜，仍然笑个不停步履不稳。Leon显然是已经睡了 – Arthur的保镖们住在他们那间公寓的另一个房间里 – 现在在门外站岗的是Ewan。Merlin晃晃悠悠地给他敬了个礼。

 

“殿下睡了么？”他小声问，笑得从头到脚都在颤抖，心知自己浑身酒气。

 

Ewan轻轻耸了耸肩，“他2小时前就从Leuchars回来了，”他说道，“打那以后一直没什么动静。”

 

“噢。”Merlin点点头。非周末的时间里，Arthur总是一丝不苟地早早上床睡觉。说真的，他和Lance要是能多点时间相处，一定相见恨晚，Merlin不着边际地想着，打开了门。“安啦，Ewan。”他轻轻说道，蹑手蹑脚地走进屋子里。

 

一进门，当然，也就面临着到底要不要开灯的难题。不好办呢。嗯。他在黑乎乎的屋子里站了一会儿，闭上眼睛又睁开；总算能看清楚一点儿了，算了，还是再等等吧。窗帘开了一半，外面能照进来一点儿光。Merlin马上就能走到他的……

 

他咣当一下被椅子绊倒，重重摔倒在地上，不高兴地大喊，“啊！”

 

“Merlin？”马上，Arthur打开灯，从床上坐了起来，眨眨眼低头看着他，“你怎么了？搞什么鬼？”

 

“对不起，对不起，”Merlin捏捏自己的脚，“想小心点来着。不是我的特长啊，小心。”

 

“不，”Arthur同意道，嘴角动了动，“叫你装成猎豹还真难为你了，是吧？”

 

“当然不是！”

 

“不，Merlin，不，你还真不行。”Arthur摇头说道。昏暗的灯光下，他的皮肤泛着粉嫩的金色，暗处的脸颊仿佛是被墨水刻画出来的一般。他没穿上衣，而Merlin总算还有点良心，羞愧于自己怎么一眼就先留心没穿衣服这事儿。显然跟一个不知从哪儿冒出来的男人滚床单 – 一个非常酷的男人，舌头多才多艺到可能在世界上许多国家那是犯法的 – 并不足以消除他对Arthur的痴迷。哦靠。

 

“我可以很像一个猎豹的。”Merlin就是要嘴硬，管他什么原因不原因的，然后软蹋蹋的坐在上，举起手做爪子的形状，脸上憋出一副凶狠模样，准备证明自己的结论，“呼呼！”他恶狠狠地吼道，爪子在空气里抓了几下。

 

Arthur看了他一眼，昏倒在枕头上，笑个半死。“睡觉吧，你这笨蛋，”他笑着说，“我真不敢相信明天还要上课，Gwen敢把你一直拖到现在。”

 

Merlin红着脸甩掉运动鞋，“呃 – 我没跟Gwen在一起，”他承认道，心想自己别扭个什么劲儿，几乎有些惭愧胃里那紧绷的结，“我是跟，呃，GaySoc出去了。其实。”

 

“哦。”Arthur说道，这万分惊讶而欲言又止的单音节让Merlin的心在胸口翻了好几下。

 

“嗯。”他说着，转身脱下衬衫。屋子里的气氛在几秒钟内就从温暖自在变成了古怪扭捏，而Merlin不知道只是自己在庸人自扰，还是Arthur正坐在那里对Merlin的性取向惊慌无措。要命。Merlin解开腰带，仍背对着Arthur，努力赶走着奇怪的脆弱感。Arthur可能都不一定在看他，也许依旧半梦半醒，才不会在乎Merlin到底去了哪里。

 

“好玩吗？”

 

Merlin转过身，惊诧于Arthur这紧巴巴的语气。妈呀。他郁闷地想，拜托拜托，别跟我说什么“我才无所谓你喜欢男人还是女人，只要别让我知道你还有性生活就好”。当年在Will那儿就够糟糕的了。他才不要做什么直男们的闺蜜提供各种咨询服务。他只想被推倒。

 

“呃 – 是啊，”他低头看着Arthur的眼睛，情不自禁的笑了笑，“挺好玩的，其实。”

 

Arthur吞咽了一下。Merlin能感觉到王子的目光一直追随着他，跟着他脱下裤子，换上睡衣和破旧的格子睡裤，胡乱翻着找牙刷。他啪嗒啪嗒地走到水池边，背对着Arthur弯腰刷牙，知道碧蓝的双眼无时无刻不在盯着他。这真的没什么好yy的，真的，尤其是他非常确定Arthur正在墙角因为Merlin刚刚干的事经历小小的恐同危机。终于，他还是转身靠在池子边上，牙刷仍然塞在嘴里，歪歪脑袋盯着Arthur。他知道自己快要发火了。Arthur _总是_ 能把他惹毛。于是他迎接着Arthur的目光，挑衅地抬起眉毛，看Arthur到底有没有胆子说下去。

 

“好玩到跟人大战三百回合去了？”Arthur问，好像他怎么也忍不住这个问题。他愣愣地盯着Merlin那泛着水光的粉嫩双唇，看着牙刷在他嘴里来回移动，呼吸似乎略微急促了些。Merlin眯起眼睛，吐掉牙膏，用手背抹抹嘴。

 

“如果我说是的呢？”他有些叛逆地问道，“有问题吗，殿下？”

 

Arthur又咽了咽，“我能有什么问题？”他问道，声音有些嘶哑，“横竖不干我的事。”他挪开了视线，面颊在灯光下一片红一片白，又躺下身。“那现在心情好了？”过了半分钟，他开口问道，却执意不看Merlin。

 

“你这是什么意思，公开审判么？”Merlin不知道自己哪来的无名之火。他不会介意Gwen问这些问题 – 事实上，他都等不及要告诉她。但和Arthur讨论这件事，却能把他尴尬的面红耳赤，夹杂着难以名状的失望。他紧紧地把手交叉在胸前，愤怒地盯着Arthur，“以后是不是每次都要这样了？比如，要我做你可爱有趣的基佬小跟班倒是挺好，只要你不需要去想我有时候会跑出去舔别人的老二，还有我喜欢被人从后面干？”

 

Arthur倒吸一口冷气压低声音吼道，“什么？”他问，“当然不是！什么？”

 

“因为如果你介意的话，我可以搬出去。”话一出口Merlin就后悔了了。Gaius会立刻把他五马分尸的。他死也不能搬出去。他也不知道自己为什么忽然之间就怒气冲天。他只是 – 刚才忽然就发了火。转瞬间，血管里肾上腺素爆棚，肌肉紧绷，也很想砸个什么东西，或是出去跑上一圈。所有的一切，都只源于那一记低吼，还有Arthur盯着他的神情好像自己突然变成了什么危险的易爆物。

 

“什么？”Arthur一脸茫然无解的表情，终于也生了气，“你到底 _说_ 什么呢，你这白痴？”

 

Merlin只是怒目相向，仍然抱着胳膊，诧异地颤抖不止又不明白个中缘由，“到底怎么说？”

 

“什么怎么说？我想不想你搬出去？我当然不想你搬出去啦，你电视剧看多了吗！你妹的，Merlin，你脑子又烧啦？我知道你喜欢男人，你这笨蛋 – 多大点事儿！我干嘛就要你搬出去啊？唯一的原因应该就是你现在显然 _有点神经病_ 啊？”

 

Merlin吞咽了一下，忽然觉得自己，大概，又出大洋相了，“你自己先莫名其妙的，”他说，因为他知道这话不假，“听到我跟Edwin的事，你先挑头的。”

 

Arthur翻了白眼，“怎么，就因为我稍微过问了一下你那悲哀到基本没有的社交生活？哦真抱歉，我刚才就不应该假装关心！尼玛 – 随便吧！Merlin，我真的一点都不关心你跟谁约炮，兄弟。我只是高兴你总算有人要了。现在，拜托你能不能赶紧上床，我就好关上灯也睡觉去？还是说你打算喝高了毛病发作的时候也顺带着让我不得安生？”

 

“噢。”Merlin说。也许这倒不算特别过分，但是 – 他还是不太相信Arthur。就是有什么不太对劲。他说不上来到底哪儿对不上号，但他知道地一清二楚Arthur在撒谎。他明明就很不爽，一想到Merlin跟随便什么人约炮去了。Merlin有些 _难过_ ，因为他知道Arthur是个傻瓜，但他不知怎的也相信，在所有唧唧歪歪的吵架拌嘴之下，他们会变成真正的朋友。Arthur理解他，接受他，即使两人之间横亘了如此巨大的诧异，他们依然保有一份心意相通。真的，这样的要求也不算高吧，好歹Merlin天天要死要活地护着这小白痴不被半本格林童话里的怪兽袭击呢。

 

“今天会挺好的，Merlin。”Arthur疲惫地说，手指点着灯的开关。Merlin咬咬嘴唇，心想要不要继续问下去 – 但也许他就会说些覆水难收的话，也许Arthur会，那么他就 _真的_ 得搬走了。他可不想犯傻。

 

“嗯，”他哼哼着躺上床，“好吧。”

 

Arthur关上灯，两人在刺耳的沉默中静静躺了几分钟。然后夜深人静的时间与酒精的残余在他的血液里开始发酵升温，Merlin慢慢放松下来，睡意渐浓，迷迷糊糊地想着自己是不是完全小题大做了。

 

“晚安，”他说，“对不起。”然后又补充道。

 

“你还知道要对不起，”Arthur睡眼朦胧地不耐烦嘀咕道，“你这大姑娘。现在赶紧给我睡觉！”


	12. Chapter 12

“我真不敢相信你竟然同意了。”Merlin对Arthur说，不安地看着Lance把一条从Morgana那里借来的丝绸围巾手脚麻利地打成一个结，简直就是一个超龄大男孩儿迫不及待地要获得一块BDSM徽章似的。

 

“这是为了慈善事业，”Arthur耸耸肩，“为了 _我的_ 基金会，明白了？学联要为王子基金会做募捐，我就是那个王子，怎么能坐视不管呢？”

 

“你怎么不可以！有什么难的！当然可以啊！”

 

“别唧唧歪歪的了，Merlin，”Arthur试着挪了挪脚。Merlin的脚也跟着一起动了动，还有腿。Merlin觉得自己就这样都快要摔了，慌乱地用手一把抓住Arthur的肩膀，努力不被Arthur环绕在他腰间的胳膊吓得发抖。现在能让他站不稳的原因实在太多了，而腰上的胳膊可能不如Arthur的想象那样能帮他找准平衡。

 

“不不，真的 – 我在学校里试过这些东西，”他解释道，“我烂透了。我没撒谎。烂透了。不管是套麻袋跳，端鸡蛋跑还是两手着地走 – 我就不是你该找的人！每次我都最后一名！” **（注：Merlin说的那几个游戏是sack race – 把一个高度及腰的麻袋套身上往前跳；egg-and-spoon race –在一个小勺子放上鸡蛋往前跑；wheelbarrow race – 一个人站在后面提起前面那个人的双脚，前面的人用手撑在地上往前走）**

 

“哦，反正我每次都是第一名。”Arthur兴高采烈地说。Merlin忽然想到幸亏Cedric没在场，因为他听到这句话绝对能笑破肚皮。“所以你马上要转运了。” **（注：Arthur讲的前半句话是I always come first。至于Cedric为什么会想歪，你们应该都懂的。）**

 

Merlin看看屋子里其他人，试图找到一个面露同情的人解救他于水深火热之中。要一整晚都在喝个不省人事的大道上一路不回头就够惨的了，他 _怎么_ 还能接受一路上从腰到脚踝都跟Arthur王子捆在一起。这已经够得上折磨和虐待的级别了，他铁定要提交个正式的投诉什么的。某个地方，他发现Val沉默不语地靠墙站着，在一大群咯咯傻笑的学生中显得特别唬人，于是投去一个苦苦哀求的表情。Val的眉毛差点翘进头发里，但也就是如此而已了。

 

“听着，Merlin，这辈子打死我也 _不能_ 让Morgana赢过我。”Arthur愤愤不平地说。

 

“那就挑别人啊！”Merlin大喊，张牙舞爪地差点又一头栽地上，“因为我可丑话说在前，你这真不是什么要拿第一名的正确策略。”

 

额滴神哟。要是他早知道Lance那万恶的酒吧跑酷慈善活动竟然是要他把自己跟毫不知情的幻想对象绑在一起，他无论如何也要呆在家里。洗个冷水澡。或者好歹换条宽松点的裤子。

 

“哎呀，闭嘴吧你。Morgana已经选了Gwen，我才不要一晚上都跟Kay捆在一起。”

 

“那就选Gwaine！”

 

“Gwaine把自己跟Mogause锁一起了，”Arthur的表情有些囧，圈在Merlin腰上的手也握紧了一些，“他 – 他甚至挺热情的。还不许我们跟他抢。”

 

Morgause在成为保镖并受雇于她的学术闺女前很久，就已经和Morgana成为了朋友。Morgana的学术孩子们也都清楚Morgause现在名义上仍然是他们的外婆，即使她早已毕业，但她很少屈尊来参加任何学校的活动。Merlin此时仍然有些紧张她居然愿意在空闲时间跑来玩这个；他曾经不着边际地想过，Morgause不值班的时候大概都在打太极什么的，或者打磨匕首的刀刃，再不然就是清理手枪。不过现在看来，好像都不是。

 

Merlin斜眼看看Arthur，“他喜欢Morgause？我是说 – 我是说，她很漂亮，就连我也看得出来，可她 – 我是说，她简直能把他当早饭吃了连骨头渣都不剩。”

 

“他说要挑战极限。”

 

“还有她不是 – 我是说，实话讲，我还以为她和Morgana是……”

 

Arthur耸耸肩，脸开始泛红，“别提问，别乱讲。”他说。

 

“呃。不过 – 那他这不都是在做无用功么？”

 

“他要挑战极限。”

 

“好吧……”Merlin皱皱眉，“那个，那还有Helen呢。”Helen是Morgana长久以来的好友，也是主修艺术史的学术姐妹，一头深色秀发，笑容总有些邪恶，门牙之间有道小小的缝儿，唱歌的声音美如天籁。她收养了Kay和Gwaine，对此，Merlin认为她不是太心怀善良，就是脑子缺了根弦。

 

“Helen抢了Kay。听着，Merlin，如果你敢一晚上都磨磨唧唧的，我就叫Val对你开枪，管他什么原因。我找几个人把你埋在皇家高尔夫球场里可不是什么难事。”

 

“但是……”

 

“得了，别费口舌了。”Gwen在一旁说道，笨拙地和Morgana一起走了几步。她们的胳膊紧紧圈着另一个人的腰，被她们一捣鼓，这两人三足的游戏好像完全小菜一碟。

 

“一点都不好玩，”Merlin争辩道，Arthur一把卡住他的脑袋，“啊！瞧见没！不好玩！”

 

“我们要直接把你们可怜的小屁股踢到火星上去。”Morgana得意洋洋地说。Merlin看看站在她身后几步远那个一脸严肃的男人，浑身上下都仿佛在礼貌地散发“你他妈敢捣鬼试试”的气息，用脚底板想都知道这家伙是Morgana今晚的当值保镖，好让Morgause跟她学术孙子孙女们玩过家家。

 

“你现在就笑吧，”Arthur挺身腰板，“等我们第一个从学联回来之后看你还笑不笑，小姑娘。”

 

Morgana粗鲁的哼哧了一下，“哦， _拉倒吧_ 。我又不是没跟Merlin喝过酒。你完蛋了。”

 

“她一句没说错，”Merlin阴沉着脸说，“我真的有很不祥的预感。”

 

“记住，你们先去哪个酒吧可以自己决定，”Lance说，“单子里的7个随便选 – 每个里面都有活动的志愿者。记住要让他们在你的册子里敲上章。他们会确认你们到过那里，喝了什么 – 检查你们喝的酒有没有按照字母排序。所以，如果你们在前一个酒吧里喝了Guinness啤酒，到下一个就不能喝absinth **（某种茴香酒）** – 你们要的酒首字母必须是G往后的，比如Jack Daniels **（美国某知名威士忌酒品牌）** 什么的。明白了吗？”

 

Merlin用手捂着脸，闷闷的哀叹一声。“我们彻彻底底死定了。”他说。

 

“别这么垂头丧气的。”Arthur身上扯了扯他的耳朵。

 

“啊痛！”

 

Merlin报复地在Arthur胳膊上使劲儿一掐，结果被Arthur在头顶狠狠拍了一下。 **（大庭广众之下公然调情！）**

 

“他俩简直就是在演喜剧。”Morgana叹着气说道，Gwen实在没忍住，只好捂着嘴咯咯直笑起来。Merlin冲她吐吐舌头。

 

“册子背面有一个按字母给各种酒排序的清单，来提示你们一下，”Lance鼓励地微笑着，“以防有人到时候说不清话。”

 

“或者倒地不起。”Kay说。

 

“我真不敢相信你 _竟然_ 会支持这种事情！”Merlin批评道，“这难道没有违反佛祖的什么旨意吗？”

 

Lance耸耸肩，“我是个佛教徒，Merlin。又不是来扫兴的。再说了，这是为了慈善事业募捐。”

 

“可是，说真的 – 我付钱给你可以不玩这个嘛，”Merlin着急地说道。他正越来越清晰的意识到Arthur温暖坚实的身体线条和自己的侧面贴在一起，Arthur的手臂围在自己腰间，所以他是无论如何想不出，今晚自己要跟这男人几个小时都捆在一起，到底要怎么遮掩裤子里越来越明显的问题。

 

“求你了？”他又小声补充道。

 

“我们都没听见，Merlin。”Arthur坚持道，“你得跟我们一起倒霉，就这样。”

 

Lance似乎有些担心，“Merlin，如果你不想参与，完全没问题的，”他扫视四周，“我的意思是，规则倒是说必须跟学术家庭的人结对，但是我想Arthur一定能找到别人，如果我们……”

 

Kay冷笑一声，“得了吧，你要是真放这话出去，就等着他们比武决斗吧。”他说着，Merlin感觉Arthur的身体顿时僵硬起来。

 

“ _Mer_ -lin，”Arthur生气地低声说，“别这么小家子气！”声音中有些古怪的难过，而Merlin却想，考虑到目前的状况，好像还轮不到他生气吧。

 

“听着，我不是特别讨厌喝酒。”他说道，心里的愧疚越堆越高，然后忽然住了口，因为仔细想来，他好像既不能说“我只是怕自己会对你动手动脚”，也不能说“我怕自己没留神就会不小心在众目睽睽之下用魔法”。

 

“我看出来了，”Arthur说道，眼睛却望向别处，“所以问题是你不愿意一晚上跟我呆在一起喽？好吧，谢谢，知道了倒好。”

 

“哦，去你的！我只是 – 我不想让你输，行了吧？”Merlin绝望地说，“你肯定会大发雷霆，而那样对我就太不公平了，所以我现在要警告你我玩这种东西烂到不行，可是如果你赢不了Morgana，我这辈子都别想清净了。”

 

Arthur轻轻捏捏他的腰，“你会好好的。”他说，似乎以为只要话说出来就能成真一般。Merlin泄了气，把脑袋靠在Arthur肩头。他告诉自己别一靠就上了瘾。

 

“Merlin？”Lance还是很焦虑的样子，“你还玩吗？”

 

“不想喝就别喝了。喝饮料呗。”Gwaine说。

 

“那还去酒吧干什么！”Arthur翻着白眼抗议道。 **（我就知道二王子是要把小法师故意灌醉！）**

 

Gwiane耸耸肩，“Morgause就不喝。”他说着低头瞄了一眼和自己捆在一起的那个苗条的身影，只不过这一会，皮裤的颜色是干涸的血色。Merlin基本确定她身上不知藏了多少种致命武器，尽管现在并不当值。不过显然，这些对Gwaine来说都是卖点；Merlin就只能祝他好运了，而且心下以为他真的很需要运气。

 

“ _来吧_ ，Merlin，”Arthur在他耳边低语，呼吸暖暖地刷过Merlin的皮肤，嘴唇擦过他的耳垂，“没你我可不干，你这傻瓜。你不能把我甩给陌生人，他们……听着，我相信你，Merlin。我知道我们会相互照顾的。没事的。 _拜托_ ？”

 

“唉，要命，好吧好吧，”Merlin哀叹一声，“我玩，我玩。但是如果Morgana赢了，你不许跟我怨声载道的。”

 

“是‘当我们赢了的时候’。”Morgana神采飞扬地纠正他。

 

“准备好了吗？”Lance说道，在西下的夕阳那一抹最后的余晖中，望着学联楼前一对一对手脚绑在一起的学生们。“大家都拿到募捐罐了？”

 

“ _拿到了_ ！”大家齐声高喊。

 

“大家都拿到盖印章的册子了？”

 

“ **拿到了** ！”

 

“大家都明白要去每个酒吧找志愿者，他们身上穿着和我一样的衣服？”

 

“明白啦！”不知是谁大吼一声 – 有点像Catrina，“赶紧的！”

 

“好啦。听我口令，各就位，预备……开始！”Lance大喊。Merlin感觉Arthur整个人忽然绷紧了肌肉撒腿就跑，还一边推着Merlin向前。

 

***

 

刚开始的几分钟，与其说他们是在跑，不如说是在接二连三的摔跤，不过最后总算老天发了善心，他们找到了某种笨手笨脚的节奏，速度也渐渐快了起来。Merlin觉得自己的心脏似乎准备冲出胸膛，牛仔裤又小了好几码，愧疚感随时都有火山爆发的趋势，但他也醉心于疯狂奔跑在这挤挤挨挨的校园里，与Arthur相互搂着肩头。沉醉 – 还有些刺激。当然，他们选择了和Morgana还有Gwen不同的方向，不过Merlin还是不太放心Arthur那无从谈起的自信以及百战百胜的策略，毕竟，他们得跑完7个酒吧然后及时冲回学联领取胜利的奖品。但是，说真的，能不能赢这会儿真不是Merlin的心头大事。今晚要是能安然度过还不被当成笑柄，那就谢天谢地了。

 

“我们上哪儿去？”他喘着气问道，空气燃烧着穿过心肺，却仍然孩子气地笑个不停，他们奔跑的脚步越来越契合；不过当Arthur回过头看着他时，Merlin _又_ 大笑一声，“我真不敢相信我竟然被你拖下水了，”他气喘吁吁地跟着一路小跑，“你这笨蛋。”

 

“哦闭嘴吧你，Merlin。你知道你其实很享受的，”Arthur说，“我们先去葡萄干酒吧。地图我都画好了，计划可聪明了。” **（I have a cunning plan）**

 

“是不是比被牛津大学的聪明教授的小狐狸还聪明？”Merlin咯咯笑着问道，葡萄干酒吧的亮黄色雄狮出现在视野里。 **（Is it more cunning than a fox who’s been appointed Professor of Cunning at Oxford University?）**

 

Arthur嗤笑一声，“哈，是啊，阿博；如果你在词库里查一下‘顺利’的意思，你就会发现它的同义词是‘由Arthur王子策划’。”他们往酒吧跑去，Arthur瞟了他一眼，“不过，你做个笨男仆倒应该不错。”

 

“滚吧你，小黑！”

 

**（注：艾玛我不行了，这文里怎么能有这么多典故！阿博和小黑是BBC情景喜剧《黑爵士》/Blackadder里的主人公Baldrick和Edmund Blackadder，每一季都设定在某一历史时期，主角都是他俩，演员也不变，只不过后一季的主角会被视为前季主角的后代。一般的设定是Edmund Blackadder是贵族身份，而Baldrick则是男仆跟班。Baldrick有句著名的台词I have a cunning plan，每次他俩碰上麻烦Baldrick就会这么说，在剧终集里，Blackadder似乎已经逃不出上一战前线的命运，Baldrick说自己已经有了个办法，而且as cunning as a fox who’s just been appointed Professor of Cunning at Oxford University。剧集的另一个特点当然就是男主之间的基情表演了… Blackadder虽然喜欢女人，却也情愿为了好处跟男人睡，妈呀… Baldrick的性取向从未在剧中说明，他虽然也表示过对女人的兴趣，但随着每一季的情节，他好像也越来越喜欢换装… 我不行了，wiki怎么能把一本正经叙述情节的话也写这么暧昧。大家自己点着看吧，这是剧集的[wiki link](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blackadder)。）**

 

“我姓Pendragon。而且你跟定我了，上刀山还是下火海，所以认命吧。”

 

Merlin _知道_ ，他的意思是Merlin在比赛里跟定他了，只等有人解开缠绕在脚踝上的围巾，但这也无力阻止他的心在胸口忽然收紧。

 

“你怎么样，Val？”他试图牵扯开自己的注意力，Arthur的保镖在旁边跑着冲他们点点头。

 

“很好，先生。”声音四平八稳，安然镇定。

 

“靠 – 你俩都喜欢跑步健身还比赛，”Merlin迟钝的想，“我玩的激烈运动就是偶尔射飞镖了。你 _知道_ 我不可能一直跑这么快的，对吧？”

 

“少废话。”Arthur轻轻拍了拍Merlin的肩膀，放慢了脚步。他们旁边和身后还有好几对参赛者或快或慢地跟着，募捐罐叮当作响，但显然Arthur已经下定决定要扫平他们所有人。

 

***

 

大概20分钟后，他们跑着越来越沉的募捐罐跑进有一个酒吧，看着几杯白兰地。

 

“干杯。”Arthur举起杯子，而Merlin郁闷地拿起他的那个。

 

“干杯。”他说着喝下一大口，立刻就被噎死在酒精里，“我勒个去啊，太难喝了！”他脱口而出。

 

Arthur抬着眉毛也尝了尝，“是没什么年头，”他同意道，“不过都这个价钱了还能指望什么呢？”

 

“这酒吧里还能找到陈年的酒？”

 

“额滴神呀，Merlin，你能别，别……别烦了，好不好？就行行好别让我吐血了。”

 

Merlin朝调酒师招招手，“兄弟，给我倒杯啤酒？”他说，“ _你_ 敢说一个字试试，”他看也不看Arthur地补充道，“啤酒是以B打头的。”他把自己杯子里剩下的白兰地全倒进Arthur的杯子里。

 

“我觉得理论上说来，你这是苦啤……” **（注：ale就以A开头了，按字母表顺序不能喝。** ）

 

“闭嘴，白马王子。还有，我再也不听你的了 – 我就误入歧途喝了你说的苦艾茴香酒 **（Absinth）** 和白兰地，两个都难喝得跟洗脚水一样。现在开始我自己决定喝什么。你给我听好了。”

 

**（呃，希望这一堆翻得没把大家弄糊涂。Pub crawl的规则是每对选手跑完所有的酒吧，跑哪个酒吧顺序自定，但在每个酒吧喝的酒首字母必须按字母表排序，所以AM在第一个酒吧里如果喝的是以A开头的酒，到后面就至少以B开头。所以Merlin会说喝eighty shilling这种啤酒，因为beer是以B开头，但Arthur认为eighty shilling应该是ale，以A开头就不算了。反正这段就是他俩又拌嘴又吵架的…）**

 

“好吧。”Arthur，“比谁喝的快。”

 

“才不要！这不公平！我这杯比你的大了10倍！”Merlin抗议道。

 

“那是谁的错呢？”

 

“才不跟你比。” **（撒娇吧撒娇吧）**

 

Arthur看看他，“反正我不要等你磨磨蹭蹭喝完这一整杯浪费半个小时。不然我们干嘛喝小杯的，Merlin，你这笨蛋，因为 _时间不等人啊_ 。你还好意思要一杯大的。”

 

“好吧！我一口喝完还不行嘛！”Merlin没头没脑地说。换成平时他无论如何也不可能一口把整杯啤酒喝完，但也不是没干过嘛。

 

“真的？那我 _真得_ 开开眼界了。”Arthur一点也不相信。

 

酒杯及时送到，Merlin做了个鬼脸，“轻轻松松，”他说着举起杯子，“我要是喝掉了你怎么办？”

 

片刻停顿，Arthur动了动，“我的仰慕？”他问道，“一个给你吐的桶？”

 

Merlin把酒杯送到唇边，眼睛锁定Arthur的脸庞，仰头开喝。然后接着喝。接着喝。他看着Arthur慢慢睁大了眼睛，目光扫过Merlin上下移动的喉结，Merlin仰着头透过睫毛一刻不停地盯着Arthur，看着他渐渐涨红了脸。等Merlin把空酒杯放在吧台上又用手背摸过湿润的嘴唇的时候，Arthur的眼睛几乎跳出了眼眶，手指死死地嵌进Merlin的腰侧。

 

“这个 – 你可以嘛。”他的声音有些嘶哑，目光瞟过Merlin的嘴唇，到脖子，又挪了回来。

 

“那是。”Merlin愉快地同意了。不过显然Arthur不太习惯别人证明他说错了，因为现在他似乎不知道该把眼睛放到哪里。好歹他不再唠叨什么时间和速度了，这倒挺好。

 

***

 

等他们跑进下一个酒吧的时候，已经形成了一种模式。Val会先打开门检查检查，再放他俩进去；他们径直跑向吧台要酒，找志愿者盖章；喝掉手里的酒；然后Merlin会抱着募捐罐对着围拢的客人们即兴发挥一段，而Arthur负责拽着他俩不摔倒 – 不过这个任务似乎随着时间的推移越发艰难了。

 

“瞧一瞧，看一看，女士们先生们，大姑娘小伙子们，小鬼头，大鬼头和老鬼头们！”他有些得意地想，Morgana要是听到了得多骄傲啊，他竟然现在还能记得清St Andrews各种称呼学生的名字。“St Andrews的好人们，你们都参加过慈善募捐 – 但你见过几次那个对你的钞票虎视眈眈的人不点个头握个手了事的？科菲·安南有没有亲自驾到，请你支持联合国的事业，主动与你合影，还为你奶奶录一段祝她生日快乐的话？当然没有。但今晚，我们为王子基金会募捐，而站在我身边的，就是独一无二，货真价值的Arthur Pendragon！如果你能为他的慈善基金会捐个款，未来的国王就会心甘情愿地跟你握手拍照，让你以后能跟孙子孙女儿们炫耀。所以，闲，闲话少说啷哩个啷，有请登场，和平的使者，美德的守护神，上帝的卫士，独一无二的……Ulrich Von Lichtenstein大人！哎呀，不对，说错了 – Arrrrthur Pendragon王子！”

 

**（注：Ulrich Von Lichtenstein是13世纪奥地利骑士，从他的自传来看，他为骑士们撰写了捍卫荣誉的准则和道德标准，顺便还模仿亚瑟王带领一队圆桌骑士，到处为了女士们找其他男人决斗… wiki上的介绍不是很看得懂，不过大致意思就是这哥们儿是被西方人视为正义与美德化身的骑士。详情点[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ulrich_von_Liechtenstein)。但小法师可真能扯啊，一段话笑死我了。）**

 

每到一个酒吧，Merlin就发现自己出卖王子的开场白越来越长，越来越搞笑，表情动作越来越张牙舞爪 – 不过好像也很恰到好处，所以他越发手舞足蹈，感觉Arthur在旁边苦着脸。Arthur很少炫耀自己的名人头衔，但自从到了第一个酒吧，每个人都会问“……你是不是……？”他们为回答“是的，我就是”浪费了不少时间，于是Merlin坚持说要闲话少说，直接把Arthur介绍给观众，快点卖身换钱。他当时的说法倒是还婉转些，但基本意思是不差了。

 

“听着，你知道Morgana一定在卖肉！”他一针见血，“你看看她今晚穿的衣服！她哪里是在说‘别介意，我只是个低调的学生’，她那是奔着‘看吧，流口水吧，我就是万人迷’去的。她手里还绑了个Gwen，所有效果统统加倍。是你把我拽来的，拜托 – 不是你要赢的吗？”

 

于是Arthur妥协了。尽管他们不像某些选手那样迅速地穿梭于各个酒吧，他们 _手里_ 的钱倒是越堆越高，而且施主们大多眼都不眨。当然，也有各种热情过头诡计多端的人们，害羞地看着Arthur死命往罐子里塞钱，偶尔还有好斗的人非要拖着他们谈谈苏格兰国民党，或是《联合法案》之类的问题，另外还跑出来一个家伙冲Arthur大喊，他妈的滚回操蛋的英格兰老家去。Merlin看着Val把这位粉丝俱乐部成员送出酒吧，若有所思地点点头。

 

“我挺喜欢他的，”他说，“他不说废话。”

 

Arthur狠狠掐他一下，“ _你_ 倒是再敢废话一句试试。”他咬牙小声说道，微笑仍挂在脸上。

 

“哈。接着说呀。”Merlin嗤笑道，一口喝掉某位女粉丝送来的龙舌兰。

 

“别逼我。”

 

Merlin粗鲁地哼哼着，“哦，有种就上呀，殿下。”他说着，以迅雷不及掩耳之势（不过回头想想，似乎不太明智）挠了挠Arthur的痒，结果两人集体咣当摔下椅子，于是酒吧里的客人们饶有兴致地看着Arthur抽筋似的大喊大叫张牙舞爪。Merlin的脑子里忽然蹦出一个念头，幸亏英国媒体先前都签了合约，同意在王子19岁前都不会从狗仔队那里买照片或是要求采访。天知道国王 – 或许，应该是Gaius – 是费了多大劲才 _搞定_ 的。不过无论如何是签了，因为他俩现在这姿势真是令人浮想联翩，即使两人都很无辜。

 

算是无辜吧。因为说真的，Merlin反正是太享受跟抖个不停的Arthur抱在一起。脚踝上用围巾打的结随着时间推移越来越松，现在Arthur正踢来踢去地想从中挣脱，结果正中Merlin下怀。所以 – 百分之百浮想联翩，但他告诉自己，好歹不比Kay和Gwaine成天被使唤来使唤去的更糟。

 

“叫大爷？”Arthur说着进一步确立优势，然后猛地来了个《黑客帝国》里那种快速后仰的动作（呃，好吧，是那种预算很低，演员还不太清醒的版本），于是Merlin忽然就四脚朝天被Arthur困在身下，双腿像是打了结，两只手腕被死死摁在地上。

 

“哦。”他惊诧地冲Arthur眨眨眼。胸口因为疯狂的笑声起伏不定，以及比笑意更多的东西，现在Arthur _一定_ 已经注意到了Merlin的牛仔裤里那个不幸的位置，因为他差不多就是直接坐在上面。

 

“ _你_ 叫不叫大爷！”Arthur得意洋洋地说道，脸庞近在咫尺。他的呼吸就像威士忌和可乐，而Merlin很清楚，只要轻轻一动，他的嘴唇就会擦过Arthur的。只要轻轻一动。

 

他看见Arthur的眼睛，也看清对方眼中相同的念头，在那一刻的震惊中，似乎整个世界都静止下来 – 谢天谢地，不是在码头上那种死寂地像被石化了似的那种静止 – 而Merlin知道，只要他微微抬起头，一切都会就此改变。Arthur睁大了双眼。

 

“大爷！”没等Arthur退缩，Merlin颤抖着大喊，有些喘不过气，“大爷！”

 

Arthur从他身上退开，脸色潮红但仍趾高气扬，于是四周小小的粉丝俱乐部迸发出一阵此起彼伏的掌声。Merlin不明白自己刚才到底在想什么。

 

“抱歉我们得走了，女士们先生们，但我们必须继续完成任务，”Arthur说着，扶着Val的手站起身，也一把拉上Merlin，“跟我走吧，阿博。”


	13. Chapter 13

葡萄干周末狂欢终于将要拉开大幕的时候，Merlin觉得自己好像已经在St Andrews呆了一辈子了。威尔士王子，Arthur Pendragon殿下已然成为了他的世界里理所当然的一部分，Merlin没事可以几个小时都一动不动地想着Arthur是如何性感火辣却遥不可及，或者性感火辣却讨厌烦人，或者他得非常小心地不让Arthur猜到关于魔法的事 – 同时强迫自己不去想Arthur比猫王还出名，终有一天还会登上王位。

 

尽管他事后总是羞愧难当，但仍然忍不住时常想起那天晚上模糊的片段和情节，有些怀念地私下好奇，当时他若愿意试试运气，在酒吧和观众中间吻上Arthur，现在会是怎样。夜深人静的时候，他允许自己奢侈地幻想，也许Arthur会回吻他，而不是在震惊之余被恶心个半死，幻想也许，只是也许，Arthur会愿意试试，哪怕权当是一次实验也好，那么抓住那个机会看看结果如何，究竟是不是值得一试。当然，他知道这些问题的答案，真的：他的脸会挨上一拳，被一脚踢出宿舍大楼，最好的情况是生命里只剩下一个朋友，最坏的就是被关进伦敦塔，以蟑螂和水为食。再或者，猥亵王位继承人属于那种可以将“消除死刑”置之不理的罪行 – 就像那种古老到早已无人使用的法律条文，比如马恩岛上的国民要是看见苏格兰男人在裤子外套了短裙就可以合情合法地把他一枪打死。厚厚的法律文本中某处，可能还写着如果有人敢对威尔士王子大不敬，砍下来的脑袋就会被挂在伦敦桥中间竖立的尖矛上。Merlin心里想了想，以后要找时间去查查到底怎么规定的，以防万一。

 

**（注：马恩岛Isle of Man，常称为Mann，是依靠于于大不列颠王国的自治国，位于英国和爱尔兰岛之间的爱尔兰海中，国家元首伊丽莎白女王二世，总人口9万不到，外交和国防隶属于英国，但马恩岛有自己的议会和政府管辖内政事务。在国防上，马恩岛和英国似乎有点像梵蒂冈和意大利的关系，虽然作为主权国家但仍依赖于另一国，而在内政方面就比较像国土完全在南非境内的国家 – 莱索托了，虽然领土完全在另一个国家内，但仍独立拥有一切主权国家权利。大家关于这个国家可能比较熟悉的人物会有Samantha Barks，《悲惨世界》25周年纪念演唱会和电影版本中演Éponine的歌手/演员。马恩岛详情请点[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isle_of_Man)。）**

 

只是偶尔，但他看着Arthur嘴里咬着钢笔热切地为论文做阅读和研究时，或是他睡眼朦胧地瞄着Arthur为晨跑做准备和热身时，还有他沉迷于Arthur嘟嘟囔囔地念叨刚上完的课里，Gabriella Slomp博士说的“遵守……嗯……国内……法和国……际法”，再就是望见Arthur弯腰系鞋带，上衣的边缘下露出后背与臀部的一点闪影时……只是偶尔，真的，Merlin会以为如果真的试一试，也许都是值得的。

 

**（注：Gabriella Slomp是圣安德鲁斯大学国际关系学院里，教授《现代意识形态》，《政治领袖：理论与历史》和《政治语言》等课程的老师，毕业于LSE。作者到底做了多少background research啊…）**

 

但然后他会想到失去Arthur的信任，他们的友情，他便知道这终究是不值得的。 **（暗恋越写越可怜了吧？简直肝疼）**

 

周末狂欢日渐临近，Morgana对她的学术养子们坏笑的模样越发叫人惴惴不安，还有事没事掏出一团蓝色的软卷尺，量量这个的手腕和脚踝，再比比那个的腰围和腿脚，附加着其他一堆莫名其妙的动作，又旁若无人的咯咯直笑。Merlin不断想起曾经见过的各种新生们在狂欢人群中被哄来哄去的各种照片：一脸宿醉的小孩被打扮成史莱克，Hello Kitty，卫生棉，一叠纸牌，洛基恐怖秀的演员，哑剧中的道具马，木乃伊和僵尸，以及Merlin过目不忘的 – 一整个游泳队，在11月的清晨，全身蓝乎乎的穿着泳衣和护镜瑟瑟发抖，还被一起包在一块写了“游泳池”的纸板里。

 

“她不会把我们全卖掉的，对不对？”他问Arthur。他们正好在街上遇见Morgana和Helen，两个姑娘看了一眼男孩子们就哈哈大笑。

 

Arthur抖抖肩，“好像Morgause把当时还是新生的Morgana，Helen和其他7个孩子打扮成了《魔戒》里的护戒九骑士。那倒不算太惨。不过我们要对付的可是Morgana，她简直就是魔鬼的化身。”

 

Merlin回头看看那两个脑袋越凑越近的黑发女孩儿。

 

“可你是王位继承人，”他犹豫地问道，“所以她 _不能_ 让你出丑。我是说，你懂的 – 最多也就是穿《海绵宝宝》的裤子和《活死人之夜》什么的戏服了对吧？总不能是《洛基恐怖秀》之类的，事后会想死的那种吧？”

 

“这是Morgana啊，”Arthur郁闷地说，“我们搞不好得扮成不穿裤子的海绵宝宝。”

 

“额滴神呀，”Merlin耷拉下肩膀，“哦 – 还有一件事。我有点担心那个酒，”他承认道，忽然紧张得不得了，“我们周日要给老妈的酒，去换礼物的那个。因为 – 呃，我知道你会给她一瓶好的，Kay和Gwaine也会找到不错的，但我实在是不太懂，你知道？呃，完全是小白。”

 

“别担心 – 我知道该给她买什么，”Arthur眼皮都没抬一下，“小意思。”

 

“呃 – 不是，”Merlin决意既然问出了口就要说到底，“因为我买不起她喝的那种。Gwen也没这么多钱。”他知道自己开始脸红了。玩笑归玩笑，Arthur从来没真正让Merlin对自己没钱感到窘迫或是尴尬。至少 – 他会把这事儿当成Merlin某种古怪的个性，而不是什么头等大事。不过对此，Merlin也一直不知如何是好。一方面，他相信Arthur确实根本不在乎一个人有没有钱，对别人的看法完全基于那个人本身。但另一方面，能做到对钱满不在乎，却只是那些钱多到数不清的人才有的权利；有时候，Arthur，Morgana和他们的朋友们似乎对自己与生俱来的特权视若无睹的样子，真的让Merlin很想把他们暴打一顿。他们是真的不懂付账的意义，也不理解东拼西凑才能勉强收支平衡的日子，而即使Merlin的奖学金让他至少现在无需担心账单，他们依旧经常让他无语到死。但然后，他会告诉自己，他所拥有的特权 – 比如用一门无人使用的语言随便嘀咕几个词就能把衣服洗干净，上课听烦了就随时溜号还没人会看见，穿过一扇密门就能走进伦敦，亚历山大港或是西藏。每次Arthur无意间又忽视了Merlin的财务状况，提议去高级餐厅吃饭而不是拿泡面和薯条做晚餐的时候，Merlin都得狠狠提醒自己。

 

现在，Arthur正用一种隐约严肃的表情盯着他，但立刻又大喊着掩饰了过去，“根本就没什么关系啦，笨蛋，”他说，“拜托，她收一瓶超市里卖的西班牙便宜货也会很高兴的好不好。就算没有也没什么大不了的啊！她知道你家不是开银行的，拜托。有什么 _要紧_ 的。”

 

Merlin深吸一口气，“对你当然不要紧，”Merlin说，“但我不 _想_ 送什么她不屑一顾的东西。我挺喜欢她的。我想给她一样她也会喜欢的东西。所以我想我可以跟Gwen凑钱买给她，一起送瓶琴酒什么的？不是，不是那种超市架子上的 – 还不错的那种。她自己说不定也会买的那种。”

 

Arthur捏捏他的肩，脸上温暖的模样让Merlin口干舌燥。

 

“我觉得你想的棒极了，”他说，“那就要一瓶孟买蓝宝石吧 – 她很喜欢的。或者百利甜也可以，其实 – 大家都不知道她爱喝甜的。”

 

**（注：孟买蓝宝石Bombay Sapphire是百加得公司旗下的一种琴酒，起名的创意来源于英国统治印度时，当地琴酒的受欢迎程度，而名字中的“蓝宝石”指的则是美国史密森学会中馆藏的孟买之星蓝宝石。酒的具体配方中还包含了杏仁、柠檬皮、甘草和杜松子等。关于酒的详情请点[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bombay_Sapphire)。）**

 

Merlin如释重负，“哦，谢天谢地，”他激动地说，“总算能少一件事情担心了。那么 – 琴酒给Morgana，有机葡萄汁给Lance。你准备给老爹买什么？”他顿了顿，皱起眉头，“等等 – 呃，喔，你的学术老爹 _是谁_ 呀？”他问道，忽然觉得自己又出了洋相，“空军训练队里的人？”

 

Arthur咳嗽一下，瞟视着Val。

 

“我不 – 呃……”

 

他摸摸后脑勺，有些好不意思地看着Merlin。

 

“我其实没在训练队里。”他说。

 

Merlin把这话在脑子里过了两遍，才停下脚步。

 

“什么？”他无神地盯着Arthur。Arthur转头看看他，看着Merlin直愣愣地站在路上，翻了个白眼。

 

“哦，妈呀 – 拜托别在光天化日之下给我发神经好嘛，阿博。”他泄气地说道，但Merlin现在已经知道如何在冷嘲热讽的语气之下，分辨那无助又强硬的防备表情。

 

“Arthur？”他不肯就范。但Arthur依旧不愿投降时，他转头面向Val，眉梢翘的老高。Val只是看看Arthur，Arthur便不爽地哼哼了一下。

 

“好吧，得啦，我不在东苏格兰地区大学空军训练队里。行了吧？我们非得往下说么？”

 

“可是 – 可是，Arthur，你一开学就每周一晚上都去Leuchars的呀，而且你 _知道_ 我以为你是去训练的！整个迎新周你都在说这个！”

 

“我也告诉过你会有个面试和筛选流程要走，在新生集市上签个字又不是真的入选。”Arthur生气了。

 

Merlin知道自己又是一副被电击的鳕鱼脸了，但他实在忍不住，“这操的哪门子蛋？”他求助似的望向Val，又看回Arthur，“怎么 – 为什么 – 你在 _说_ 什么呢？你身材那么好，道德准则多的要死，做事永远认真负责，还聪明到爆，17岁就拿到飞行执照了，你还是尼玛的威尔士王子！我是说，这帮人怎么想的，如今要进皇家空军到底得什么 _条件_ 啊？上帝他老人家发话？身上长翅膀头上顶光环？” **（法师表激动嘛）**

 

他惊诧地想自己怎么为了Arthur如此大发雷霆，因为Merlin这辈子遇见过的所有人之中，就算没有头衔，Arthur也是未来国王的理想人选。他简直就是贵族二字的代言人，你妹的！皇家空军集体发疯了才会不要他吧！

 

Arthur斜眼看看Merlin，被这忽然火山喷发的赞美羞红了脸，但也挺开心，“呃 – 谢谢，”他尴尬地挪开视线，“但我当初一时转不过弯。我父亲解释过为什么这不太切实际了。”

 

“他什么？”

 

“那个，有很多校外的活动，对吧？”Arthur浑身都极度不自在，“我是说，他们会去做志愿服务工作，还有野外巡逻，跟 – 我的意思是，他们的存在不是围绕着我来的。是为那些平常没有那么多机会的人准备的，你知道？如果他们收了我，那就得拒掉别人，而那个人可能这辈子都没机会去飞了。”Merlin强烈地感觉这段争论Arthur已经跟其他人重复过很多次。某个形象出现在这个国家每块硬币背面的其他人。“而且如果我加入训练队，他们就得开始浪费时间顾虑安全规则什么的，我还会抢走所有下一代皇家飞行员的风头，这就 – 呃，这就不太公平了，”他不容置疑地总结道，“我那样就太自私了。”

 

Merlin愣愣地盯着他，“Arthur – 那只是个俱乐部。一个组织。一个协会。 _本来_ 就该是你出于私心选择的东西，因为你真的很想加入。加入其他和你一样热爱飞行的人。”他摇摇头，“天啊，我真不敢相信你竟然一个字都没说过。”

 

“我以后还有机会的。毕业了之后，我还想的话依旧可以去皇家空军。这也算是传统了，王室成员加入军队。这我有的选 – 他们没得选。”他翻翻白眼，“哎呀，Merlin – 你又不是不知道。我不能像别人那样什么都自己选，因为我 _不是_ 别人，我的人生就是更复杂。这没什么。”

 

“丑话说在前。你要是敢跟我扯什么蜘蛛侠那堆‘能力更大，责任就更大’的屁话，我就要揍你了。”Merlin说。

 

Arthur一脸沮丧，“可事实就是如此，”他说，“执意假装既愚蠢也于事无补。”

 

“我勒个去 – 你到底什么 _情况_ 啊？”Merlin手舞足蹈地样子，“那你每周一都跑哪儿去啦？戒酒协会？Dundee城那里的什么红灯区？”

 

“靠！不！我还是去Leuchars，如果你非要研究的话。我没有撒谎。我只是 – 没告诉你全部实情。反正你也不关心，我不觉得有什么必要把细枝末节的都抖出来。没什么要紧的。”

 

“那 – 怎么，你像卖火柴的小女孩那样坐在那里，鼻子贴着玻璃窗，看着整个训练队的人不带你玩？这也……太恐怖了吧，还很诡异，说实话。”

 

“怎么可能！我去！听着，我只是每周去那里开开飞机，好吧？我的飞机，我开学时候开来的那架。那架Lear喷气机。我还是去飞。暂时躲开所有事情。就像跑步一样，只是更美妙 – 整个天空都在面前展露出来，无边无际，没人管着你……”他有些窘迫地扯远，“听着，我喜欢飞行，就这样。我们能不能换个话题？”

 

他挺直了肩膀，继续朝图书馆走去，Merlin只是在背后望着他，带着紧缩的眉头和僵硬的后背大步流星，浑身都散发着尊贵的气息。Merlin明白国王的道理，当然，因为Arthur根本不需要任何外力帮助他入选皇家空军。但话说回来，Arthur在新生周的时候那么激动兴奋，眉飞色舞地谈论结识其他钟爱飞行的人，为社区做贡献，学习空战技能，聆听客座嘉宾的故事，成为飞行员 – Merlin羞愧于Arthur不再念叨训练队时，自己竟后知后觉没发现出了什么问题。靠。Merlin真是个 _烂_ 朋友。除了偶尔一句随意的“好玩吗？”，他就再不过问Arthur每周在Leuchars的行程 – 忙着纠结自己的生活和秘密，甚至都无心注意，Arthur不再对Merlin无休止地谈论他的飞行技术和趣事，他惊人的领导力，也不曾仔细去想个中意味。

 

他咬咬嘴唇，匆忙跟上Arthur的脚步，觉得自己真是脑残。

 

“哥们儿，”他说着抓住Arthur的肩膀，逼迫他回过头，“我 _真的_ 很抱歉。我就是个自私的白痴。我早该知道的。”

 

“没什么，”Arthur说着，含糊地拍拍手，似乎这样整件事就能烟消云散似的，“ _真的_ 不想把这事儿闹大。”

 

“可是 – 好吧，”Merlin艰难地说，“好吧。但是，我先说清楚了，我觉得你连唯一一个真心想去的俱乐部都加不了，实在是太操他妈大爷的蛋了。”

 

Val的一声惊叫最终闷在了喉咙口。

 

“谢谢，Merlin，”好一会儿，Arthur才干巴巴地说，“这真是……说的 _有文采_ 啊。也许我该用这些词跟父亲解释的。”

 

“也许确实应该的，”他一脸临危不惧的样子，走进图书馆时在口袋里胡乱翻找ID卡，“说到父亲 – 如果不是这倒霉训练队里的人，那谁 _是_ 你学术老爹呀？我记得Tristan领了Kay和Gwaine？没有你吧？”

 

Arthur惊天动地地叹口气，“我还没有。”他小声说。

 

“ _你还没有学术老爹_ ？！”

 

考虑到他俩刚一起从冷峻明媚的秋日清晨走进大学图书馆，大喊大叫好像不是什么好主意。Arthur无语地捂着额头，目光从Merlin转到饶有兴趣的围观学生和面无表情的图书管理员，调转脚步立刻又走出图书馆。Val看看Merlin，又望着无遮无拦公然凝视的学生，然后看回Merlin那里。

 

“说话可真溜。”他温和地说，然后一路跟上Arthur。

 

“哦我去，”Merlin说着狂奔出门也跑了上去，“对不起！”他大喊，跌跌撞撞地跟过去，“对不起，对不起，我刚才太过分了，对不起！”

 

Arthur毫不减速，Merlin发现自己在旁边左躲右闪地跳舞一般才勉强跟上，蹦蹦跳跳地站在Arthur面前倒退着，试图迎上他的目光，“我刚才又没脑子了，是不是？真的非常抱歉，我又发神经病了。还病的不浅。基本算是没救了。 _啊_ ！”

 

最后一个“啊”倒是出于完全不同的原因，身后的道路变成了台阶，于是他的脚顿时飞向空中，傻乎乎地向后倒去，双手在空中漫无目的的飞舞，看着天空进入视野。

 

……然后，Arthur的双手围拢在他小臂周围一把抓住，钳住他的身体拉向前方，于是忽然之间，他们再次置身于彼此的气息之中，Merlin的心脏在胸口砰砰直跳，手指慌乱地扣住Arthur的胳膊，感觉到指尖下，透过深蓝色羊毛上衣里紧绷的肌肉。

 

“说真的，Merlin，我都不明白你还上什么大学，”Arthur劈头盖脸地说道，烦躁不安地狠狠瞪着他，“你直接去马戏团不就完了。”

 

Merlin死死咬着嘴唇，努力说服自己的身体其实还不需要这么多肾上腺素，“抱歉。”他窘迫地说，心想自己怎么没注意过Arthur的眼睛蓝的如此深沉，又试图找出些能与之相比的蓝色物体。

 

“你根本就是废物，”Arthur通知他，“我得考虑考虑要不要拿你去换只大猩猩。好歹他们也就是到处扔便便。这样换一换倒不坏。”

 

“我真的很抱歉。”Merlin又轻声说，仍然沉溺在Arthur蔚蓝的双眸中。他们已经这样对视着好一会儿了，那种一般人都不会注目的样子，除非是在吵架或者调情，而Merlin的手开始微微颤抖。他低头看看两人仍交缠不分的手臂，如同某种苏格兰乡村舞蹈似的紧紧不放，又艰难地咽了咽，“我没事，”他轻轻笑着说，因为Arthur似乎没有发现他的双脚已经稳稳着地了，“谢谢。”

 

Arthur出神地盯着他看了一会儿，顺着他的目光，有些惊讶地呼出口气。

 

“老天保佑我，”他的声音非常沉闷，在空中挥挥手，“你简直就是在锤炼我做圣人的耐心，Merlin Emrys。” **（咳咳，有潜台词？）**

 

说完这句，他一路走去，留下Merlin一肚子问题，如同凛冽秋日里随风飞舞的树叶般在脑海中盘旋。

 

***

 

Merlin稍晚些回到房间的时候，Arthur正埋首于一本大部头书里。开门时他抬起头，一见是Merlin立刻把手交叉在胸前。

 

“那么，我猜Lance刚刚打电话邀请我加入他的学术家庭只是个巧合喽？”Arthur阴沉着脸说道。“听清楚了，Merlin。在图书馆里那几分钟这么羞辱我就算是一天的极限了。你是不是还给全体学生发邮件啦？要不要再去《泰晤士报》登个广告？”

 

“哦，得了吧你，”Merlin眯起眼睛看着他，“要不是Lance以为你有爹妈了，早几个 _星期_ 就该开口问你了，你知道他会问的。你自己怎么不肯问问他呢，你这白痴？”

 

“你有没有想过也许我压根儿就不想要个学术老爹呢？”

 

Merlin眨眨眼，“不，”他说，“因为这就有点犯傻了，”他皱起眉，“怎么？Lance配不上你？”

 

“哦，你再敢往下说试试！”Arthur说。Merlin拽过那把破破烂烂的木椅一屁股坐下，手指掰着椅背，脑袋倚在上面看着Arthur。

 

“图书馆里的事情我很抱歉，”他说，“但是我不明白你为什么不肯去问Lance。甚至是别的什么人。我就是想不通。你在等什么呢？”

 

“听着，真的没什么大不了的，”Arthur耸耸肩，“我只是抽不出时间罢了，就这样。”

 

“明天就是 _狂欢日_ 了。有人喜欢拖到最后一分钟，你倒是想拖到最后一秒种吧，”Merlin说，“拜托你就答应Lance不行嘛，你这硬脑壳，如果真没什么大不了的话！我是说，我以为你等离开Morgana那里之后就会跟别人喝个天翻地覆去 – 那个领了Kay和Gwaine的人，Tristan，或者别的训练队的家伙。但是现在这样多好！你可以一整天都跟我和Gwen呆在一起，我们可以相互照看，不好么！哎哟，你干嘛非要这么难搞？快答应了！”

 

Arthur又低头看着书，“我已经答应了。”他随口说道，然后也忍不住大笑起来，看着Merlin从椅子里跳起来使劲挥拳。

 

“耶！啊， _可以_ 啊你，哥们儿！我们会爽翻掉！”他两眼放光地大喊。不过，他也本能地想起，有Arthur王子在场，还把自己喝到语无伦次再玩点什么不太正经的游戏，简直就是自寻死路……

 

Arthur从书本中抬起头，红通通的脸上带着一抹悲天悯人又小心翼翼的表情，“我就是怕会爽翻掉。”他说着，直视Merlin的目光；于是在某一刻无比乐观的瞬间中，Merlin允许自己相信，Arthur或许也在怀念那个从未发生的吻……

 

但这显然只是做梦而已，因为Arthur，正如Merlin现在需要每天提醒自己一般，是个直男。

 

靠。


	14. Chapter 14

“恐怖爪哪儿去了？”Morgause一开门，Arthur就问道，她和Morgana – 以及两个保镖 – 把Gibson楼的一间屋子称之为家。当他们从清冷的午后空气中踏进房间里时，Morgause身后传来一阵爆笑，伴随着某人难听的弹琴声。Morgause身上，只这一次， _没有_ 穿着皮衣，而是套着紧身靴裤，和一件薄薄的红色高领无袖套衫。她还戴着，有些出人意料，一顶黑色的硬顶小礼貌，帽檐下伸出两支金色的辫子在人们面前晃来晃去，活脱脱一副John Steed和Emma Peel生下来的私生子的样子。Merlin并没有在视线内找到什么武器，但如果她忽然从背后或是别的什么不可告人的地方掏出一把圆月短弯刀和手枪的话，他也不会太吃惊。哎呀，那顶帽子搞不好就是007电影里那种边缘藏了剃刀的东西 – 在Morgause身上真的什么都有可能发生。

 

她抬起眉角看看Arthur，立刻他就闭了嘴，Merlin暗自希望自己哪天也能摆出这种眼神。“在我房间里，”她冷冷地说，“而且他的名字，你知道的，叫Mordred。” **（注：二王子叫的恐怖爪是dreaded claw，听上去跟Mordred有点像）**

 

“恐怖爪，吓人爪 – 有什么区别。”Kay抖抖肩说道。Morgause显然都懒得正眼瞧瞧Kay，但看到Gwaine站在Kay身后时面色还是温柔了些。

 

“那是只凶残的小恶魔。”Arthur嘲讽道。

 

“Mordred？你怕Mordred？”Melrin简直不敢相信，“可他就是一团小东西！白乎乎毛茸茸的还有蓝眼睛！他是个 _小婴儿_ 呀！”

 

“他是魔鬼，反王室还痛恨人类的 _忍者_ 婴儿，”Arthur恨恨地说，“他上次想抓死我的伤疤还在我身上呢。我已经下令Leon只要看到就立刻开枪了。”

 

“Leon不像那种残忍或是愚蠢到敢伤害我的小猫咪的人。”Morgause说着，半闭着眼看Leon的神情，大概算是性感色诱和极度暴力的混合体了。Leon响亮地吞咽了一下。Morgause的笑容越发灿烂，趾高气扬地转身带他们上楼。

 

“那才不是什么猫咪，”Arthur说着跟Morgause走上大客厅，“猫咪是可爱撒娇的小毛绒玩具。那恐怖爪是狡猾凶残的一堆尖牙。还有爪子。所以才叫这名字。”

 

“你难道是喜欢狗吗？”Merlin问道，努力不要太明目张胆地把视线集中在Arthur的短裤上 – 可是，真的，他跟着Arthur后面上楼，看着那坚挺滚圆的小屁股在他面前几尺远的地方晃来晃去，还能往 _哪_ 儿看，这怎么是他的错呢。“你就喜欢狗，是不是？哈，我打赌你还在什么地方养了一堆黏人的大狗，是吧？”

 

“我喜欢狗，”Gwaine温和地说，站在楼梯下，“我妈有一只叫达尔文的小猎犬。很可爱呐。”

 

“狗是人类最好的朋友，”Arthur说，“猫呢，话说回来，只把人类当成喂饭的工具，一找到更好的撒腿就跑。”

 

“狗不会品头论足但是溜须拍马。猫一向独立自主也挑三拣四。真的，我一点都不奇怪你会喜欢狗。”Merlin摇摇头，跟Arthur和Morgause一起走进客厅，窗外直面高尔夫球场和大海，“哇，真漂亮。”他每来一次，都会这么说。

 

“先生们！”Morgana大喊，从钢琴椅上跳起来，神采飞扬地冲他们走来。她戴着，Merlin忍不住打量着，闪闪发亮的黑帽子，帽檐上围着一圈银丝带，一般人把这跟一条亮粉色丝绸裙子搭在一起多半就不会如此美艳动人吧。“我最爱的儿子们！”她身后的Gwen站起身挥挥手。

 

“我们是你唯一的儿子。”Arthur嘟囔着，被Morgana掐了一下脸蛋。

 

“还有Helen最爱的儿子们！”她加上一句，直接无视Arthur，向Kay和Gwaine摆出一个我是爱丁堡女爵你们不看我看谁的微笑。“她在厨房里，跟Izzy和姑娘们在一块儿。 _Helen_ ！你的小子们总算出现啦！” **（笑崩，皇姐的原话是：the fruit of your loins has shown up at last…）**

 

“来啦来啦！”Helen咯咯笑着大喊，于是Kay立刻往厨房跑去。Gwaine顿了顿，有些留恋地望着Morgause，但她已经代替Gwen和Morgana坐在琴凳上，弹奏起德彪西。他叹口气，跟上了Kay。

 

“哦！我带了，呃，”Merlin说着，举起一个Gwen特意挑选的缀满了粉色和银色小星星的纸袋子，“这是我和Gwen的心意。不是葡萄酒。希望你会喜欢？”

 

Morgana的笑容迷人炫目，而当她打开袋子，看见一只亮蓝色的孟买蓝宝石瓶子时，兴奋地尖叫一声，“太棒了！哦，我太喜欢了，哈利·波特！”她边说边揽住Gwen的腰亲亲她的面颊，“你们是 _有史以来_ 最好的孩子！”

 

Arthur咳嗽一下，Merlin看着他脸上的表情忍不住哈哈大笑起来。

 

“怎么了，Arthur？”Morgana装无辜地问道。

 

“呃，我 _本来_ 是要给你木桐酒庄出的86年红酒的，不过如果你没兴趣……”

 

**（注：木桐酒庄位于法国波尔多地区的波雅克酒村，是波尔多五大顶级酒庄之一，主要出产赤霞珠和梅洛等干红，酒庄86年出品的酒是较好的年份之一。酒庄网址点[这里](http://www.bpdr.com/)。别担心，是英文的。）**

 

“闭嘴吧你这小坏蛋！”她大叫一声，伸手抄过Arthur举着的那个棕色纸包。“啊！哦，我 _爱死_ 当妈了！”

 

Arthur摇摇头，“你当妈就是祸害人类了，Morgana。你简直就是教科书里的反面教材，”他递上瓶子，“上帝保佑那些不幸 _生_ 在你家里的孩子们。”

 

“他们一定都很可爱，”她说着抬起下巴，“我的小孩得多漂亮啊。他们应该天生就会骂人抽烟，哈哈哈，痛恨父权社会，不出三天就会攻克全世界。”

 

“她说的可能是真的。”Merlin咧嘴一笑。

 

“好孩子，”Morgana说着揉揉他的脑袋，“好了，现在过来挑顶帽子吧。”

***

 

帽子，Merlin非常确信，不是葡萄干周末茶话会的传统必备品。但是，Morgana显然是决意来一场帽子狂人们的聚会，而Merlin倒是又惊又喜他们还真要喝茶呢；他知道刚开始的时候，老妈们一般都会确保孩子们胃里能有些内容，然后再他们晚上跟老爹们去折磨自己的肝脏，但现代版的茶话会基本已经变成在下午就喝到不省人事。不过，爱丁堡女爵，显然是另有打算 – 至少面前这张布置精美的桌子能说明一点问题。Merlin帮忙把一盘小三明治和撒了糖霜的泡芙摆上桌子，无奈地吹吹Morgana递来的那顶边上镶满了羽毛的荒唐红帽子。看上去好像一只孔雀和一只鸵鸟刚拼死决斗了一场，四散飘落的羽毛就被胡乱缝在一起当成帽子来卖了。Arthur正笑得抽筋，然后看见Morgana坏笑着送上他的那顶，红白相间的样子似乎是要表达戴帽子的猫的主题。

 

“哦。 _门_ 也没有。”他抗议道。

 

“我的屋子，我的规矩，Arthur！”她说，“毕竟，我知道你其实很爱猫咪的。”

 

“小母鸡！”Merlin一阵见血，Arthur瞪大了双眼。 **（呃，其实Merlin说的是Chicken！意思是说Arthur没种胆子小，不过为了跟后面二王子的话呼应，只好直译了。）**

 

“哼，反正我没把母鸡戴在头上。”他发飙道，愤愤地把那一大坨东西扣在脑袋上。

 

因为Morgana和另三个好朋友（也是学术姐妹），Helen，Izzy和Bradamante把各自的聚会拼在了一起，茶话会可是好不热闹，头上都顶着各种脑残帽子，仿佛赛马会的女士特别日里最难看的帽子都聚到了一起。屋子里大部分人Merlin都见过，某些还挺熟悉；他还是有些害怕要跟这么多人一起喝醉，但码头事件已经过去快2个月，打那以后他连差点在大庭广众之下用魔法都没有过 – 或者至少是，呃，显而易见的那种 – 所以他安慰自己大概没什么问题吧。而且他知道，Morgana和Morgause会照看着。这样一来，他要担心的全部就是，在Arthur面前小心别说和别做什么不太恰当的事情 – 到今天，他觉得自己演这个单纯的好朋友都够拿个BAFTA奖了。干的真他妈漂亮。葛莱芬多学院加50分，他大爷的。

 

桌子一被布置好，他们都各自拖过一把椅子；说真的，这张桌子真的挤不下16个人，所以大家挤挤挨挨的，还算是凑活了 – 不过Merlin觉得自己好像总没事儿磕到谁。桌面上摆着4个不同花色的瓷茶壶，待大伙儿坐定，老妈们嘻嘻哈哈地道着歉从椅子里站起来，各自拿起一只茶壶，开始往精致的瓷茶杯里倒香气袭人的琥珀色液体。直到那会儿，Merlin才发现桌子上怎么没有牛奶罐子。

 

“快说那不是威士忌。”他对Gwen说，万念俱灰地低头看着自己手里精美的小杯子。

 

“那不是威士忌。”她配合地说道。

 

他做个鬼脸，“你是不是在骗我？”

 

“没错，我就是在骗你，”她咧嘴一笑，“这是狂欢周末，Merlin。你难道第一次 _见_ Morgana吗？怎么可能不是威士忌。”

 

“哦，我勒个他奶奶的去。”他哀叹道。

 

“振作点，Merlin！别跟小姑娘似的。”Arthur坐在Merlin另一边，勇敢无畏地。Merlin本打算抬头怒视，但一看见那顶巨大的红白条纹帽子就立刻笑崩了。

 

“喂！笑什么笑！不许笑王室成员！”Arthur在桌子底下踢了一脚。Merlin只是冲他吐吐舌头。

“祝酒词！”Morgana说，一时间笑声与聊天都静了下来，“在我们开始庆祝前，我有一段祝福要送上：敬友情与亲情，敬维系我们的情谊。彼此照料，不论是在这里，还是在外面的世界。”她的嘴角抽动一下，举起杯子，“我为人人，人人为我。”

 

“我为人人，人人为我！”

 

“现在，我亲爱的大姑娘和小伙子们，你们的妈妈磨破了手指才包好这么多美妙的礼物。”她继续道。

 

“拉倒吧！”Arthur嘟囔着，“我打赌她全叫Helen干的。”

 

“嘘！你还没大到不能被我打屁股，小鬼！”Morgana说道，一脸严肃正经地竖起一根手指。

 

“快打，快打！”Kay大叫，Gwaine看都不看就抬手在他后脑勺上来了一下。也许这一掌没平时那么奏效，因为Kay正带着一顶维京海盗的头盔，但他捕捉到Morgana冰冷生气的眼神还是立刻闭了嘴，转而看向蟹肉泡芙盘子。

 

Merlin心满意足地啃着鸡翅膀，好奇着自己这剩下的大学时光里，会保留下一份怎样的礼物。他小心翼翼地忽视着Arthur的手臂不时擦过他的身体，或者桌子下他的脚偶尔会碰到Arthur的。

 

“那么，以美酒之名 – 还有谢谢你们没有都给我一袋葡萄干，因为我对传统的耐心也是有限的 – Arthur，我的第一个孩子，我向你送上，这份礼物。释放你的骄傲吧，孩子。”她说着从Morgause那里接过一个盒子。Morgause正站在钢琴旁边，那里摆满了一堆小小的盒子，仿佛一个古怪的小型圣诞节一般。Arthur紧张地看看她，收下盒子。

 

“这里面该不是恐怖爪吧？”他问

 

“拜托，Arthur – 我求求你别老幻想Mordred想要你命了好不好！他只是只猫咪！赶紧拆礼物，你这狼心狗肺的孩子！”

 

他掀开盖子，惊喜地轻轻赞叹一声，拿出一架小小的黑色飞机模型，系在一股五彩的毛线绳上。那是一架流光溢彩的尖头小东西，Merlin隐约瞅见飞机侧身还涂了什么银色的字。Arthur满脸毫无防备的样子。

 

“你还涂了名字跟其他所有东西！”他说道，像一个10岁的孩子终于等到了圣诞节一般，抬头看看Morgana，又俯视着自己的小飞机 。他凑过来把飞机送到Merlin面前，“瞧见没？Excalibur – Morgana起的名字，呵呵，我的飞机就叫这名字。我的飞机。她跟这一模一样！”他眉飞色舞地抬头看着Merlin，仿佛以为本来会当众出丑，却对这可爱的小东西手足无措，于是Merlin胸口又升腾起熟悉的抓心挠肺又毫无希望的渴望。 **（因为每次我都想先跟你分享我的快乐）**

 

“真酷，”他说着低头看看小模型，“这是什么飞机？”

 

“她是Lear 40 – 瞧瞧上面这么多细节都没弄错，在这么小的飞机上！”他又看看Morgana，眼中毫不设防，微笑动人心弦。“太棒了！你什么时候变这么体贴入微的？你到底是谁，你把真正的Morgana藏哪儿去了？我本来真以为你会弄样要命的东西给我呢！”

 

然而她眼中宠爱的神情却毋庸置疑，“你就不能对我多一点信心嘛，你这小笨蛋，”她说着又从Morgause手里取过另一个盒子，“好了 – 这是给我唯一的女儿，谢谢她一门心思把我这老骨头拖去上拳击课，还讲了那么多数学冷笑话 – 无论如何，我依然非常爱她。”

 

Gwen顶着一座稻草船帽子羞涩地笑了，伸手接过金色的包装盒。Merlin兴致勃勃地看着，猜测里面会是什么，然后笑着看她掏出一只中世纪宴席上才会出现的银色花纹高脚杯，上面还有一段精致的掐丝锁链连着一只雕花小酒壶。 **（这什么玩意儿…）**

 

“为了纪念这位喝酒高手，暴走高手和调情高手帮我们赢得了酒吧赛跑的冠军 – 这是你独一无二的圣杯！”Morgana满面红光地说道。然后她的眼睛挪到了Merlin身上，他已经慢慢地有了信心，盼着自己或许也能得到什么不错的东西。

 

“最后，我最爱的威尔士小甜心，锤子舞专家和万年麻烦吸铁石，伟大的Merlin。”她说着送上一只闪闪发亮的蓝盒子，比其他人的都大一号。Merlin咬着嘴唇翻开盒盖，立马笑得倒地不起。

 

“这什么鬼玩意儿？”Arthur看看Merlin的礼物，又瞧瞧Morgana，“章鱼怪？”

 

“是海妖。”Morgana答道，笑得浑身发抖看Merlin把昂贵的玩具从盒子里拿出来，一根根扯掉海妖四肢上包裹严严实实的丝带。“因为Merlin爱《加勒比海盗》爱的发狂。而且没记错的话，他也很喜欢触手之类的东西。呃，也许是蛋蛋？反正是其中一个啦。也许两个都是。好了，话说够了 – 轮到可爱的Helen了！” **（皇姐说的是tentacles and testicles，发音有点类似… 翻译地我快死了）**

 

***

 

每个人都收到礼物，听过老妈们各自的理由，又把礼物重新包好，暂时免受油乎乎的手指和乱洒的酒精威胁后，当威士忌基本下肚，三明治被一扫而空，鸡腿灰飞烟灭，蟹肉泡芙消失不见，香肠卷无影无踪，野餐蛋尸骨不存后，他们正式开始了第一个游戏，叫做“赛小船”。Merlin如释重负地发现其实游戏跟船一点关系没有，也不需要从椅子里站起来，他们只需要被分成两队，以迅雷不及掩耳之势把一排可疑的的蓝色潘趣酒喝干净就好。

 

“不在话下，”喝完之后，他先是看看Gwen和Arthur，又望了望对手，“你们大惊小怪什么！”

 

Morgana莞尔一笑，“啊，等会儿你就明白啦，年轻人，”她一脸知根知底的样子，“等会儿就明白啦。”

 

***

 

三轮赛小船，两轮兔宝宝和一轮神经病鸭宝宝之后，Melrin开始明白她的意思了。他也开始觉得脑袋上的帽子开始让他浑身燥热。呃，也许其实是Arthur。反正他就是又热又渴，呃，可能马上要变成一团软泥了。到了这会儿，他们都摊倒在地毯上 – 今天，上面还加铺了一层便宜的贴膜 – 围坐成一个圆圈，努力从上一轮喝酒游戏和之后的重新排位游戏中恢复。雕花的茶杯与茶碟已经换成了塑料杯子，因为虽然Morgana喜欢漂亮的东西，她对把瓷茶具丢在地上和醉醺醺的橄榄球运动员身边实在是没什么信心。Merlin笑地脸都抽筋，他对神秘的蓝色潘趣酒里的内容仍一无所知，但他开始觉得那玩意儿好喝的有点叫人忧心忡忡。

 

“下一轮游戏，”Izzy满脸邪恶的坏笑，“你们得先站起来，摘下可爱的帽子，和刚才坐在一起的人组成4人小组。

 

Merlin四下看看，发现自己跟Andi，Blanche和Perceval站在一起。屋子对面，Arthur跟Gwen，Owain和Clarissant组成一队，脸上隐约有些不悦。显然，他怀疑无论接下去是什么游戏，自己的小组马上要被Merlin那组打得落花流水了。Merlin满怀期望地看着Izzy。

 

“女士们先生们，这个游戏叫做3D扭扭乐。跟扭扭乐差不多，但改成了3D版本。” **（twister这种邪恶的游戏…那个，搜一下图片吧，一看就知道了）**

 

“你不解释我还真反应不过来呢。”Kay翻着白眼说道。

 

“嘘。”Bradamante说道。“现在，游戏的规则与普通扭扭乐大致相同，我们甚至还有个转盘 – 瞧 – 来决定你们下一步做什么。”Bradamante举起一块手工转盘，大家都惊叹着发出“哦”“啊”的声音，赞赏上面精致的工艺。“不过和正常的游戏里把手脚放在不同颜色区域内不同，你们必须把手，脸或是屁屁放在队友的不同身体部位上。游戏的目的是尽量成功地执行指挥官的要求；只要你还能把手，脸和屁屁贴在它们应该贴着的位置，你们的队友也能照做，你们的小组就还能接着玩下去。一个组被淘汰后，每个成员都必须喝一杯Morgause外婆的潘趣酒。有问题吗？”

 

“我为什么要来St Andrews上学？”

 

“嘲讽不算问题，Merlin。喝酒，亲爱的。”

 

“靠。”Merlin说着，乖乖地喝掉一杯。Percy冲他挤挤眼睛，也自愿举起一个杯子。Merlin感激地也微笑着，心想也许这游戏总不至于太惨吧；Perceval经常踢足球，从他的身材上显露无疑。他比Merlin矮一点，但非常健壮强悍，英俊潇洒，皮肤晒成健康的小麦色，深色头发扎成辫子长及肩膀。明摆着，在3D扭扭乐中要对这家伙上下其手一定没什么好下场，但Merlin有颗无私的灵魂，他随着愿意为团队做出牺牲。真的，只要有人发话。

 

几分钟后，Merlin笑的几乎听不见指挥官的指令，他和Percy，Andi还有Blanche咯咯笑着扭曲成一团章鱼般的人肉结。这游戏倒是，事实上，比想象中单纯多了 – 基本上只是好笑，Merlin想 – 尽管他若是当初跟Arthur分在一组，那折磨的程度就得攀升好几个档次了。他可以听见其他组在屋子里各个角落气喘吁吁地边笑边咒骂，然后前后晃了晃抓住Blanche的右胸和Percy的左大腿保持平衡 **（边翻译边笑，太有趣了！我好想玩这个游戏！）** 。他丝毫不 _知_ 现在现在谁的手，膝盖和屁股贴在什么位置，但就算知道也没什么区别，因为他们已经笑得几乎崩溃，注定随时会摔成一团，而当Izzy喊出下一个指令时，Andi的手肘敲在Percy的膝盖上，他们顿时在惊天爆笑和吵骂声中摔成一个手脚太多的肉堆。

 

“出局！”Morgana说道，“乖乖喝酒去，你们这群废物！”

 

Merlin挣扎着从Andi和Blanche身下逃脱出来，笑着被Percy一把拉起身。

 

“额滴神呀，哥们儿，”他说着摇摇头，“我真抱歉抓了你的屁股。”

 

“狂欢过了就过了，谁也不许再提，”Percy一副深沉模样，“不过我本来倒是希望Blanche来抓咪咪呢。挺好。”

 

“少说话，多喝酒。”Morgana说着给每人递上一杯潘趣酒。

 

Merlin，Andi和Percy挤着坐在沙发里，Merlin懒洋洋地横过来躺下，把后背贴在垫子上，两腿钩在扶手上，脑袋舒服地枕着Percy的大腿 **（我脑袋忽然短路了一下）** 。Blanche坐在地上，倚在Percy的脚边，啃着小小的三角三明治，大家一起看着剩下两个组继续。

 

“我赌Kay那队赢，”Andi从Blanche手里偷走一个三明治，“他家伙好胜心重的很。”

 

Merlin抬眼看看Kay整个人都包着Gwaine，Ewan和Enid，哼哧哼哧大笑起来，“这倒不假，”他同意道，然后又扫视了一下Arthur那堆人肉结，“不过跟Arthur比？那哥们儿别说是我见过的了，就听都没听过这么好胜的人。我赌Arthur赢。”

 

“就这么说定了。”Andi说。

 

“加油，Arthur！你一定可以的！”Merlin鼓励地大喊，看着Bradamante又转动起转盘。

 

“左手抓右边屁股。”她像个学校老师般一本正经地说，Merlin笑着听到Gwen无助地沉闷笑意从Arthur后面传来。

 

“快点，Gwen！”他加油道，“快抓他屁股，姑娘！为了大英帝国！为了家族荣誉！”

 

“喂，怎么光给他们加油啊，”Gwaine不满地抗议，脑袋似乎是顶在Kay的腋窝下面，“我觉得观众太偏心了。”

 

“呃，兄弟，你的头都挂在Kay的腋窝下面了。活着就不错了，还想叫观众给你加油啊。”Merlin毫无同情地说道。

 

“右膝盖贴左大腿。”Izzy说道，伴随着一阵狂乱的大笑和抽搐，人们挣扎着努力遵守指令 – 然后Kay的小组轰然倒地，手脚乱飞，一齐在地毯上滚作一团，Merlin拍着手满地喝彩，看见Arthur有些害羞地从同伴手里挣脱出来，望向自己的表情，Merlin却终究无从破解。

 

***

 

至今为止，巧克力豆大赛绝对是Merlin最喜欢的。一般是因为玩这游戏能坐下，都到这份上了对谁都有好处，至少Merlin的平衡力算是作废了，但更重要的还是因为有巧克力豆，所以就很精彩。

 

“那么，只用一根吸管，谁把巧克力豆从盒子里搬到杯子里的数量最多，就算谁赢，”Bradamante说，“不许用手碰巧克力豆和杯子。只能用吸的。”

 

“妈呀，必须是Merlin赢啊，”Kay说道，“你从十几岁就开始练了吧。我猜你现在都练出专门用来吮吸的肌肉了吧，是不是？” **（这也太无礼了吧… 玩笑是一回事，Kay的原话其实骂人的意思挺明显的。）**

 

“这可说不准。”Merlin抖抖肩说道，而Gwaine狠狠地一肘捅在Kay的肋骨上，Kay哀叫一声。

 

“都不许开始，听Morgana说……”

 

“给我吸。”Morgana用上了她最颐指气使的语气，Merlin看见Percy的眼神，两人都哈哈大笑起来。

 

“停下来的口令，是Morgana说……”

 

“都松嘴。”Morgana仍然高高在上。

 

“我的老天爷啊。我不玩了！这怎么搞嘛？”Merlin嘀咕着，但扫视一圈周围的同伴，立刻大笑得不能自已差点背过气去 – 他们热切等待的脸上，一根吸管从嘴里伸出来，面颊深凹下去的样子怎么看怎么暧昧。他望见Arthur的眼睛，Arthur的嘴角动了动，而Morgana喊了开始的时候他依然在咯咯傻笑。

 

他努力着集中注意力在自己那盒巧克力豆上，猛地吸一口气把一颗豆子移出盒子，不过马上他捕捉到Gwen一脸认真的表情，吸着一颗小豆子往杯子里放，顿时狂笑起来，于是吸管那头的豆子被一口气吹到圈子另一头，朝Arthur滚去。已经成功拿出一颗巧克力豆的Arthur，只看了Merlin一眼，就低头吸起Merlin的豆子放进自己的杯中，一气呵成，然后迎上Merlin的目光，整张脸和嘴都在吸管周围凹陷下来，简直就是Merlin某些白日梦中的生动片段。

 

“喂！”Merlin喊道，心里却不太自信该是大笑，恼火还是躁动不安，于是无奈地选择了以上全部，“那是我的！“

 

“还有45秒。”Izzy说道，于是Merlin的目光离开了Arthur，试图把那些可恨的豆子丢进玻璃杯里。他加倍了力道，像是在参加什么比赛似的，初始阶段的磕磕绊绊很快过去，他找到了节奏，低头吸起豆子，放进杯中，吐一口气再次开始。他想，自己干得还算不错，直到抬头看见Arthur叼着吸管愣在原地的样子，盯着Merlin的深沉目光让他的脸颊立刻红成猪肝色。他迷惑地低头看看盒子，但忍不住又透过睫毛抬眼望着Arthur，而Arthur _依然_ 注视着他 – 事实上，是盯着他的嘴唇 – 而Merlin感觉自己开始燥热地有些尴尬了。他试过把注意力再次收回到巧克力豆上继续下去，但Morgana已经喊了停，于是Merlin从嘴里扯掉吸管，小心地偷瞄Arthur，可Arthur在 _舔自己的嘴唇_ ，好像 – 好像 – 可是Merlin一定是喝多了开始产生幻觉，因为Arthur朝他放电大概是世界上最不好笑的笑话了。

 

“别犯傻，Merlin。”他压低声音自言自语道，开始数自己究竟得了几分。

 

***

 

几轮游戏加上更多轮干杯后，Merlin在厨房里撞见Gwen。她非常明智地给自己倒了杯水，而刚上过卫生间正痛恨自己竟然站都站不稳的Merlin，认定和她一起喝杯水才是个好主意。

 

“那么，我们晚上去可爱的Lance君那里的时候，你打算今晚对他发动攻势吗？”他问道。Gwen刚喝下一整杯，他开始往自己的杯子里倒水。她放下玻璃杯，生气地瞪着他。

 

“Merlin，我真的不想开这种玩笑。”她说。

 

“苍天啊大地啊，你这女人 – 谁开玩笑了？你对他有意思，他对你有意思 – 你应该抓紧时间 **（seize the day）** ！或者，抓紧屁股 **（seize the arse）** ！要么 – 听着，反正你得抓点什么，今晚就是绝佳时机，如果非要创造机会的话 – 你大不了怪酒精好了，如果事后场面真的不太好看！”

 

“听我说，我对女生约男生出去一点都没意见 – 我觉得这很棒，更多女生主动权什么的，女权万岁 – 但是，Merlin，我绝不可能主动约Lance。他是我最好的朋友之一，又是我见过最帅的男人，完完全全要命的不跟我一个档次。我 _不会_ 对他投怀送抱的。还有，更重要的是，如果他真的也有兴趣，早就该有所行动。所以 – 不，不行，我不会对Lance怎么样。明白了？我们能别再提这事儿了吗？” **（有没有觉得Gwen的话完全也是在投射Merlin的心理？）**

 

她没有把杯子一把拍在桌上夺门而出，但明显比平常暴躁了许多。

 

“对不起！”Merlin喊道，万分羞愧，“可是 – 哦，靠。对不起。”

 

***

 

伏特加果冻大赛等到每个人都死得差不多了才粉墨登场，而原因就是游戏规则里还有半裸的要求。不过倒是很“半” – 只是脱上衣罢了，或者把衬衫卷起来露出大半个肚子，反正至少得有肚脐出现，剩下的规则就是把3个果冻放在颤抖的肚子上等待着有人上前吃掉。每组需要派出两名队员，比的是哪一对吃的最快。Merlin发现自己被Blanche径直拽到地毯上，呃，太囧了，但好歹搭档不是Percy，或者，那个，Arthur。（当然啦，还好Arthur反正也不在他那组里，谢天谢地 – 但是如果。Merlin忍不住想了想那个假如的场景，谁叫他说到底还是人类呢，而且又喝了不少）不，他是在不觉得自己承受的了平躺在地上，任Percy或Arthur舔掉肚子上的果冻。如论如何，一定都会有显而易见的身体反应。但Blanche应该还好吧。他尽一切所能静静躺着，看着Morgana蒙住Blanche的双眼帮她跪在Merlin身边，然而他的眼睛就飞快地搜索着Arthur。他的眼睛最近好像特别喜欢这么干，不管Merlin愿不愿意。现在，Arthur坐在自己的座位边缘，看Gwen把衬衫下摆卷到内衣边缘，咯咯笑着让Bradamante把一排果冻放在她平坦的小腹上，然后Izzy蒙住Clarissant的眼睛扶她跪在Gwen旁边。

 

然后Arthur的目光飘向光着身子躺在地上的Merlin，便一直锁定。锁定。锁定。Arthur的眼睛不曾离开Merlin，不论是听Izzy解释规则，还是听Morgana摇铃开始比赛，看着Blanche的舌头茫然地在Merlin肚子上划过，看着Merlin喘着气扭来扭去，看着她把一个果冻压成一团，只好张着嘴舔干净，舌尖湿漉漉地伸进他的肚脐，却把草莓冻扫向他的髋骨。Merlin生命中最漫长的3分钟里，Arthur的目光一动不动直指Merlin，火热的眼神从Merlin的胯骨，向上漂移到小腹，再到胸口，最后停留在脸庞上，而Merlin的面颊涨得比草莓还红，无助地死死咬着嘴唇，别让自己呻吟出声。 **（这游戏太邪恶了，我好想玩啊！你们就别笑我了，我知道你们也都很想玩。）**

 

“第一名是：Kay和Gwaine！”似乎是几个小时后，Bradamante才宣布，“剩下的废物们 – 喝！”

 

***

 

等他们终于玩到配对游戏时，Merlin已经硬到差不多某座加勒比岛的大小了，万分感激他还能把衬衫扭成一团放到腿上，好歹别人就不太容易发现。不幸的是，Arthur偏偏要跑过来就坐到他 _旁边_ ，于是形势立刻不妙。那时Merlin依然裸着上身，于是他愣在原地，苦苦思索着究竟是该先穿上衣服，还是捂住其他某个部位；他想了想，决定还是后者吧，但如此一来Merlin就像城门大开似的，他怀疑自己大概已经从头一路红到了涂满了果冻的肚子。

 

“配对游戏的规则是这样的，”Morgana说着，从盒子里掏出一根长长的薄荷巧克力条，又在上面套了一个小甜甜圈，“你用牙齿咬住一头，像这样……”Izzy配合着把巧克力条咬在嘴里，“然后转向右边那个人，放低一点让他们咬住另一头……”Izzy转头把晃晃荡荡的巧克力棍对准Bradamante，“然后你咬一口自己这头，他也咬一口。这样巧克力就顺着圈子往下一点点变短。最后吃到甜甜圈的人获胜。”

 

Morgana冲所有人坏笑着，“我们一共有4根巧克力，这样才好玩。”

 

“就像《淑女与流浪狗》里面那样，对吧？”Clarissant说道，和Merlin想的正好一样。他斜眼看看Arthur，却发现他正盯着自己。 _哦老天爷呀_ ，Merlin想， _神呀_ _–_ _拜托拜托别让我射在裤子里。求你了。跪求跪求。以后我每个星期天都去教堂，我发誓，去码头集会，捐款给慈善团体，这辈子都做个好人。就 –_ _求你了别让我射在裤子了，谢谢_ 。

 

**（注：Lady and the Tramp是迪斯尼1955年出品的动画片，讲述一只叫Lady和一只叫Tramp的小狗之间的故事。里面有两只小狗嘴对嘴咬一根面条的情节，很像文中大家咬巧克力的规则。这部电影不知鼓舞后辈不知疲倦地产生了多少勾引和暧昧的情节啊… 详情请点[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lady_and_the_Tramp)。）**

 

***

 

换做平时，游戏本来很好玩的，因为Merlin一直特别喜欢玩配对，但每次Blanche叼着一根短得越来越吓人的巧克力看着他时，他都得张嘴咬一口再转向Arthur，做完整个荒唐的流程，每次两人的嘴唇都越贴越近 – 那个，Merlin不知道自己什么时候会忽然直接无视巧克力，在客厅中央把Arthur扑倒。 _超级坏主意_ 。他不停提醒自己，即使现在Arthur _望着_ 他的眼神让他几乎能肯定 – 但这当然不可能啦 – Arthur也正有此意。天啊。如果换了别人，Merlin可能早就动手了，管他结果什么样。可是 – 这是Arthur。他的室友，他的朋友 – 事实上，越来越像是最好的朋友 – Arthur。这是Arthur Pendragon，威尔士王子，王位继承人。直男。所以显然，Merlin只是让酒精和美好的愿望蒙蔽了双眼，摁倒Arthur绝对是 _超级坏主意_ 。

 

Blanche咯咯笑着从Owain嘴里咬过脆脆的巧克力，稍稍向后仰头以防甜甜圈落地；因为谁敢掉了甜甜圈，他们一开始就发现，就要可怜巴巴地喝掉Morgause外婆那恐怖的蓝色潘趣酒。Blanche转过脸，眼睛闪烁，下巴微微朝前等Merlin探身用嘴接过巧克力。他已然发现，最好的办法就是咬住一寸巧克力，然后用舌头压住，再抬头把甜甜圈留在空中。只要动作快，这主意就挺好；因为巧克力在嘴里用不了多久就会化掉，然后棍子歪向一边，甜甜圈掉地，就等着乖乖喝酒吧。

 

Merlin转向Arthur的时候，巧克力还剩足足3寸露在外面，甜甜圈贴在嘴唇上，而Arthur的表情却甚是古怪。稍一停顿，Arthur舔舔嘴唇，慢慢倾身靠近，靠近，靠近到快要用嘴咬住另一头时，几乎让人以为他是来索要一个吻。Merlin迟钝地咬下一口，好让Arthur抬头把甜甜圈留在棍子上，而非咣当落地 – 但他没有，Arthur仍在靠近，越来越近，越来越近，嘴唇没过一寸接一寸，直到咽下所有巧克力和甜甜圈，嘴唇贴上Merlin，伸出舌头有些留恋地擦过Merlin惊讶的双唇，夺走所有胜利的果实。

 

“我赢了。”他说着，开心地举起手来把眼睛挪向别处，仿佛他没有差不多算是刚刚在一屋子人面前吻了Merlin，而Merlin只是坐在那里，微微颤抖惊诧万分，然后为自己找了个借口，颤颤巍巍地走进卫生间，像新生的小鹿般两腿发软，脑袋在门上重重撞了3次，然后带着舌尖残余的一抹巧克力和Arthur嘴唇的滋味，绝望又窘迫地飞快解决了自己的问题。 **（for the record，讨厌玩暧昧的人。）**


	15. Chapter 15

当稍后Merlin跌跌撞撞地从卫生间里出来时，Izzy的男友Tristan已经准备好来接收他的儿子们了，同时也不忘了站在厨房里先把她的脸啃下来。客厅里，人们三两成群，等待着各自的教父们，大家聊天喝酒，不时来上一个蟹肉泡芙和裹满了奶油与覆盆子果酱的小松饼。Arthur淡定地坐在Gwen的椅子扶手上，似乎跟她谈的正欢天喜地，全然不知他刚刚给Merlin平静的内心带来了如何摧枯拉朽般的灾难与伤害。说实话，这真是太不爽了，因为Merlin本来正盼着能把Gwen拖到走廊里，在她面前悄声细语地迅速精神崩溃一下，然后再咨询咨询Arthur到底有没有那么一星半点不直的可能性，他会不会就是在调戏Merlin似的不停摆上他那坚挺的翘臀。只是现在，Arthur探身跟Gwen挨的那么近，而她看上去美的叫人心碎，挥舞手臂说着什么，哈哈大笑，然后Arthur靠得更近，伸手把一缕卷发别到她的耳后，嘟囔着什么，于是她顿时舌头打了结，睁大眼睛，似乎是被吓了一跳，抬头凝视着他……

 

“哦。”Merlin的声音空洞乏味，他决定转身去找Mordred。

 

***

 

“你躲起来啦？”

 

Merlin内疚地抬头看见Morgana，Mordred借机蹦跶出Morgause的床底下，尖利的爪子一把抓住Merlin一直逗它玩的绸带。

 

“呃，没啊？”Merlin站得有些晕晕乎乎。Morgana完全不买账，“我为什么要躲起来？”

 

“因为我表弟总喜欢玩暧昧，而你被他迷得晕头转向，从头到脚都跟一个瞎了眼的小男生似的。所以我想，这也不是你的错吧。”她说着关上门，坐在床尾，又拍拍身边的空位子，于是Merlin叹口气也在她身旁坐下，而Mordred胡乱扭着胖乎乎的小屁股，结果被丝带捆了个结结实实。

 

“有这么明显吗？”Merlin阴郁地问。

 

“呃 – 是的，老实说。但只有留心看的人才知道吧，”她叹口气，“我很抱歉，甜心 – 我知道他对你的影响，可是，你知道 _这_ 不可能。”

 

Merlin有些泪眼朦胧地抬头看看她，“嗯，但这难不倒我，你知道的。我每天吃早饭前就可以做10种不可能的事了。”

 

Morgana怜悯地笑笑，“嗯，这倒也是。不过 – 你就不能爱个不那么……”

 

“不那么癞蛤蟆吃天鹅肉的人？”

 

她咬咬嘴唇，“呃，你对自己有点刻薄了吧。但是，找个更切实际的人？GaySoc里没有帅哥么？”

 

Merlin猜，要是他告诉Morgana，自己已经跟整个GaySoc里最帅的猛男睡过了，那听起来得多饥渴，所以决定还是先闭嘴了。

 

“这不是 – 我是说，如果我只是想上他，那也没什么要紧的了，”他说，“我的意思是，我倒是想跟约翰尼·德普睡呢，或者Cappelen教授，但我也不介意对他们只是幻想一下。我只是 – 听我说，别误会，他有时候真是个混蛋，可是 – 可是我真的很 _喜欢_ 他，”Merlin无助地说，“非常喜欢。比如 – 你看，我们可以一整天都呆在一起，只有我们两个人，谈论足球，政治，文学，道德还有90年代的电视剧什么的 – 或者我们也可以只傻坐着什么也不说，各自看书学习，但我们 _可以_ 不说话，因为这样也很好啊。要么还可以看部电影，看电视 – 甚至跟别人一起也行 – 然后我们就会因为某个情节一起激动，或者他把我正好想说的话先说出来。我是说 – 我们从来不会无聊。”他咬咬嘴唇，“我想 – 我是说，我以前很习惯比所有的朋友都聪明……”

 

**（注：梅法师说的Professor Cappelen，本来还以为是某个电影中的帅教授什么的，查了一下，现实中有好多姓Cappelen的，作者指的也许是圣安德鲁斯大学哲学系的Herman Cappelen教授？个人网站点[这里](http://www.hermancappelen.net/)。这个...搜索了一下他的照片，没觉得很帅呀，不过也许很受学生欢迎吧…）**

 

“嘿，你小子刚刚说什么？”Morgana笑着问道，他做个鬼脸。

 

“不是，我是说 – 在学校里，你知道？我一直就是学校里的书呆子，再加上魔法的事情 – 我的朋友里参加A level考试的本来就不多，更别说上大学了。所以，你知道 – 一直很难真正融入他们。就算没有魔法这茬，还有很多事情我就是跟他们说不起来，真的。但是Arthur很 _聪明_ ，真的非常聪明，他知道那么多我不知道的事情，然后他跟我解释的时候就会很激动，眼睛也跟着发光，他会告诉我，哦，飞行的事情，还有，我去，有次还提到过多元主义，结构主义和解构主义什么的，他能把这些东西说得 _天花乱坠_ ，至少他在开口谈的时候，我感觉 – 哦，天，我不知道。”他俯下身子，手肘撑在膝盖上，双手埋进头发里，“我从来没觉得能跟谁那么 _合拍_ 过。从来没有谁，连Will都没有，我的好哥们儿Will – 我的意思是，他是个好人，Will，他对我的魔法也一点无所谓，可是去年我去年跟他出柜的时候，他 – 呃，反正结果不太好。一点都不好。所以跟Arthur的友情 – 嗯，对我太特别了。就这样。这只是 – 我有点 – 呃，我 – 你懂的。我喜欢他。非常喜欢。我已经无法自拔了，你知道。呃。对他。”

 

**（注：法师说的A level其实大家多看点文都应该蛮熟悉了？不过为了我自己那稀里糊涂的脑子还是上wiki查查清楚吧。A level全称叫General Certificate of Education Advanced Level，在英国以及很多其他英联邦国家，是作为学生高中毕业的考试 – 他们的教育系统和中国还是有点不一样，为了方便理解就说是高中毕业考试了。在英格兰，威尔士和北爱尔兰，学生们一般用2年时间准备考试，在苏格兰，学生一般会选择另一种类似的考试。考完A level后，学生们再开始准备申请大学。忽然想起来，Carey Mulligan曾经演过一部电影叫An Education，其中提到了不少关于英国学生准备A Level和申请大学的事情，电影也蛮好看的。A level的wiki链接点[这里](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A-level#United_Kingdom)。）**

 

屋子里一阵寂静，Merlin固执地不肯用上任何跟“爱”字相关的词语，但然后Morgana靠过来抱住了他。

 

“哦，Merlin。”她难过地说。

 

他点点头，“我知道，”他说，“屁用没有，对吧？”

 

“是啊，按你这么有哲理的说法，屁用没有，”她紧紧抱着他，叹口气，“我真该打他一顿。刚才在那儿他就是在调戏你，这太不公平了。真的太不公平了。”

 

Merlin咽下喉咙口不知什么时候冒出来的肿块，“哦，呵呵，”他说，“反正又不是非要在这棵树上吊死，对吧？”

 

“你需要做的，Merlin，就是提醒自己Arthur是个笨蛋。因为他就是，你知道的 – 超级大笨蛋。举世无双的笨蛋。怪兽级的笨蛋。你可以找到更好的。”

 

Merlin从各个角度考虑了一下她的话，“我可以找到比英俊聪敏富甲一方的未来国王更好的？”

 

“你可以找到比我那傲慢自私没心没肺的表弟Arthur更好的。”

 

“嗯。”Merlin点点头。他弯腰摸索着把Mordred从地上抱起来，解救自己靴子的鞋带。“是啊。我想你是对的。”他说，帮着挠挠猫咪耳朵背后的地方，试图把声音变得欢快，“他是个笨蛋。我只要不停提醒自己就好了。”

 

***

 

Arthur是个笨蛋。

 

Arthur _一定_ 是个笨蛋，因为他明知Lance对Gwen的感觉 – 眼睛没瞎的人都看得出来Lance对Gwen的感觉，除了，呃，Gwen自己 – 然后他还是一直黏在Gwen身上，当着可怜的Lance的面。当Lance来领走他的孩子们时，Merlin看着他亲眼望着Arthur跟她凑在一起，揽着她的腰，下巴搭在她的肩头让她咯咯直笑 – 然后Merlin看着Lance眼中的神采一扫而空。

 

 _是啊_ ，他想说， _我也看见了，哥们儿_ 。

 

外面很冷，尽管时钟尚未指向6点，天空却已蓝的阴沉，一抹余光稀稀落落。路上一如往常宁静安详，不过当他们一路向北走去的时候，偶尔也会有零零散散的声音从Chattan楼打开的窗户中传来 – 大多是音乐声，笑声和吵闹。Gwen还戴着她的草船帽子，那么迷人可爱，所以Merlin也不奇怪Arthur一把抢了帽子举在空中，让她在自己周围跳上跳下，无奈地哈哈傻笑抓来抓去。

 

“ _还_ 给我！”她大喊，笑出了酒窝，而Arthur摆出他最装模作样的王位继承人架势，夸张地把帽子举在她够不到的地方。

 

“你来抢啊。”他说。

 

“Arthur， _现在_ 就还给我！你只是嫉妒我的帽子比你的好看，你戴着自己那个就像傻子一样。”

 

“这个，”Arthur看着她大步朝前走去，“实在不够说服我把帽子还给你。我想还是自己留着吧。”

 

“我可警告你，”她喘着气坏笑着说，“我知道你的弱点在哪里，白马王子。别惹我。你不会喜欢我生气的。”

 

“我现在就不太喜欢你，”他说着冲她挤挤眼睛，“想要么？自己来抢啊。”

 

“我想这个不太好……”Lance说着皱起眉头。他的模样和Merlin的感觉一模一样：仿佛他正在努力故作欢颜，却一心只想逃跑。“王子知道她有跆拳道棕腰带么？”Lance又紧张地加了一句，回头看看Merlin。

 

“那么，如果你不知道的话，等下不就知道了，”Merlin心下对那场景还挺高兴的，“就算是学习吧。我想大学不就是用来学习的嘛。”他转向Leon，“Gwen要是给他来个背摔你不会开枪的吧，是不是？”

 

“我会试着控制一下，先生。”Leon一脸忧郁地说。

 

但Gwen没有像成龙电影里那样把Arthur一把掀翻在地，而是跑上去挠了挠他的痒。呃，好吧，Merlin好像曾经跟她提过Arthur超级怕痒，但他从未料想她会真的有所行动，还表现地如此，这个，风情万种，我勒个去。Arthur明显也没料到，因为帽子立刻啪的落地，他笑骂着歪歪扭扭地走向Gwen，马上，他倆就在路边“厮打”起来，双脚乱踢，两手乱抓，嘻嘻哈哈地尖叫 – 呃，是Gwen在尖叫 – 笑得几乎要昏死过去。Merlin，Lance和Leon都猛地停下脚步，愣愣地看着他们；Merlin强作笑颜，但他看见Lance脸上的神情时，顿时忘记了笑是什么动作。

 

“你还记得不喝酒那档子事儿么？”他问Lance。

 

Lance抬头看看他，疑惑地抬起眉梢。

 

“嗯，我想今晚破个例也没什么不对，兄弟。”

 

***

 

“可我不懂了。”半个小时后，Merlin问Lance，他们已经安然抵达Lance的朋友Ben和其他两个人合住的房子里，大家依然杂乱无章地开足马力狂喝滥饮。“你到底想什么呢还不 _约她出去_ ？”

 

Lance眨眨眼，抬眼望着Gwen挤在Arthur椅子的扶手上，好像正说着什么故事，让他哈哈大笑。他头上还戴着她的草船帽。

 

“我不想让她为难，”Lance有些羞怯地耸耸肩，“我是说 – 你知道，我算是她的老爸，那是一种责……”

 

“啊，什么？不，等等，别跟我扯这废话！”Merlin烦躁地说，“我是说，是的，好吧，你做老爹棒极了，兄弟 – 但你 _知道_ 大多数人都会跟自己学术家庭里的人约会！再正常不过了！所以，拉倒吧你，换个理由。”他把双手叉在胸前，“为什么不开口？我是说，我 _知道_ 你想约她的。别浪费口水说什么你不喜欢她了，因为我又不是三岁小孩。所以，坦白从宽。”

 

Lance咽了咽，四下扫视着屋子，仿佛希望能赶紧找到个会立刻出现的逃生通道似的，“呃，”他低头说道，“那个 – 我是说，我已经 – 呃。我们非要说这个吗？”

 

“没错，”Merlin坚持，“没错我们必须说。因为我都快被你俩逼疯了，因为我今晚真的很需要找个分散注意力的东西，而你，你这幸运的家伙，就是你了。所以这样吧，伙计 – _我_ 要把你这杯美味健康的有机葡萄汁拿走，找点伏特加，或者朗姆酒，或者 _别的什么_ 杀死肝细胞的东西，然后统统带回来，然后 _你_ 就像个男人一样告诉我到底问题在哪里。明白啦？”

 

Lance本能地紧紧握住手中的杯子，“哦，好吧，你非要说那我们就说吧，”他急忙说道，“但别搞我的果汁。”他低头看看手里的纸杯，仿佛宇宙的奥秘就藏身其中一般，再抬头望向Merlin的时候，表情却是不同寻常地羞涩。“你还记得我曾经告诉你们，高中的时候我有过一段叛逆期？滥交，药物，摇滚什么的？”

 

“还有培根卷。”Merlin点点头。

 

Lance咬着嘴唇，“呃 – 其实我可能说过头了一点。”Merlin困惑地盯着他。Lance叹了口气。

 

“培根那个是真的 – 我吃了不少。其实，是吃太多了。所以，那个，我当时胖得很。满脸痘痘难看到爆的那种小孩。所以 – 呃，其实，约会在我高中生活里没占多少时间。”他抬头惊恐地看看Merlin，又俯视着葡萄汁，满脸通红，“我没有，很多经验，呃，跟女孩子，其实。” **（咳咳，忽然想起来某个魔法秘境还是视频日记里，小布一脸羡慕嫉妒恨的表情说小兰怎么又在吃了，还怎么吃都吃不胖）**

 

“你是在说你很 _害羞_ ？”Merlin觉得脑细胞忽然停止工作了，“我是说，你约过女孩子的，对吧？约会总有过吧？我是说，你不 – 妈呀，你该不会是处男吧，大哥。”

 

“我约会过几次，在这里。”Lance小心翼翼地说。但Merlin还是想到，他避开了处男的问题。“去年。她们终于开始注意到我，那有点 – 我的意思是，我很受宠若惊，但也很 – 不那么开心。因为第一年的时候，就在同一幢楼里的姑娘们还视我为空气，然后我减了肥，换了隐形眼镜，一夜之间她们就会觉得我说的 _笑话_ 很好笑，而不是觉得我这个人很好笑。这 – 不如你想象的那么愉快，其实。”

 

Merlin过了好一会才明白过来，“Lance，你别误会，但你是我这辈子见过的人里面最帅的之一了。现实生活，我是说。我真的不太能想象你是个胖墩的样子。说实话。有点考验我的智力。”

 

Lance笑了，“嗯，我倒不确定胖墩这个词是不是合适 – 但我很少约会。然后我开始打太极，开始跑步，再然后，那个，就像一个转折点似的，你懂吗？那年，我终于意识到佛教是我可以沉迷的东西，可以理解的东西，又发现其实我在运动方面还是挺有天赋的，”他抖抖肩，“我讨厌足球。还有大多数团队运动。但我也发现了不少真心喜欢的，擅长的。拳击， _爱_ 死了。还有 – 呃，从那开始女孩子们才注意到我，真的。”

 

“你 – 我 – 不，等一下，我可能喝的还不够多，”Merlin摇头说道，“我无论如何也想象不出来你难看的样子。”

 

“听着，这没什么了不起的，”LLance做个鬼脸，“我只是不喜欢随便调情玩暧昧，就这样。不是我的风格。可我遇见Gwen的时候 – 她简直就是我等了一辈子的人。我形容不上来。一见到她 – 我是说，她就这么走到我面前，然后好像整个屋子都亮了。我想为她去做一切 – 登峻峰，屠恶龙，什么伟大的事情。只为她。她已经偷走了我的心。”

 

“就是你等了一辈子的人，”Merlin慢吞吞地重复道，想起Sidhe人说过的关于生命轮回周转的话，忽然有些想吐，“好吧。我想象的出来，其实。”

 

“我第一天就想约她出去了，但然后我看得出来她爱的是Arthur。”Lance叹口气。

 

Merlin盯着他，“你什么？”他说。

 

“呃，我们去学联的时候，我们三个人。她那么迷恋的样子 – 而且他可 _是_ 威尔士王子。”

 

“你疯啦？”Merlin知道自己声音大了些，因为人们纷纷转头看着他。他深吸一口气，压低音量，“这栋楼里每个女人，还有大部分男人都迷恋的要死好不好！她只是在追星罢了，你这白痴，仅此而已！她压根儿就不了解Arthur是谁！”

 

“是啊，但现在她了解了，”Lance温柔地说，“当我意识到她通过你，正在慢慢的了解他，而她还是那么喜欢他 – 嗯，能做朋友我就很开心了。换做是谁都该满意了。”

 

Merlin努力想着能用什么回答来代替暴力回应，于是一口喝干了杯中的啤酒。

 

“听着，你这可恨的大圣人，”最后，他说道，“她喜欢的是 _你_ 。她真的，真的，非常 _喜欢_ 你，她盼你约她出去盼地头发都快白了，满心以为自己攀不上你，难过的要命，而你是我见过的最蠢的二货 – 说真的，最 _蠢_ 的 – 因为你只要开口 _约_ 她就好了。她哪里爱Arthur了，拜托！”

 

Lance咬着嘴唇，冲屋子另一端点点头，脸上的表情告诉Merlin，无论那里正发生着什么，自己多半不会想回头一探究竟。但他这怎么可能不回头 – 所以他真的不算惊讶，看见Gwen的双臂环绕着Arthur的脖子，膝盖顶在他腿侧的垫子上，两人吻得昏天黑地。

 

“哦，”他说，“好极了。真是 – 哈哈，干的漂亮，Lance。你把她摆在盘子里双手奉上端给他的。我希望你现在满意了，你这超级大笨蛋，”他摇摇晃晃地有些站不稳，放下空空荡荡的啤酒杯，“我得再去，呃，倒一杯。”他说着，心想不知能不能找到一个大到把直接自己淹死的杯子，“你就坐在这里好了，孤芳自赏黯然神伤，再 _发个狂_ ，行了吧？看着你梦里的姑娘跟别人亲吻，还是我……呃，跟错的人亲吻。” **（别怪我没提醒这文虐啊，你们确定还要接着往下读？）**

 

***

 

他正弯腰在冰箱里翻来翻去，盼着能再找瓶啤酒，忽然感觉有双手圈住了他的腰，然后有一秒钟 – 很傻很天真的一秒钟 – 他让自己想象着那是Arthur的手。

 

“哈，Merlin Emrys，”Edwin说着探过身子，呼吸若有若无地喷洒在Merlin脖子后面，“在这儿也能碰见啊。”

 

Merlin直起身子关上冰箱门，转了过来；Edwin的手松松地围在他的腰间，跟着Merlin的动作轻轻移动。

 

“嘿，是你呀？”Merlin不知是该失望透顶还是如释重负。他舔舔嘴唇，莞尔一笑，“在找什么东西吗？”

 

“我想已经找到了。”

 

“也许是找到了。”Merlin同意道，上前把手贴在Edwin脑后将他拉近。

 

Edwin的吻技和Merlin记忆中一样棒，太好了，不是吗？当然，他不是Arthur，这就不太好了，因为这会儿Merlin的每个脑细胞想的都是Arthur。但是Arthur，正如Morgana说的那样，是个笨蛋，而Merlin没了他才更自在。

 

“怪兽级的笨蛋。”Merlin对着Edwin的嘴唇喃喃自语，微笑着。

 

“什么？”

 

“没什么。过来。”

 

他们被打断的时候，正吻的热情似火。Merlin还没醉到以为在别人的厨房里和一场派对现场嘿咻是什么好主意，但他俩也绝对已经加入了不少上下其手与和衣磨蹭，双手摸索着探进层层衣服下，而当Merlin几乎要忘却自己为什么如此痛苦不堪时，什么东西咣当一声掉在地上，于是他离开了Edwin的嘴唇，越过他的肩膀望去。

 

Arthur。一个惊得满脸涨红成猪肝色，盯着Merlin仿佛想一拳打上来的Arthur。也许是打Edwin吧 – Merlin说不准。不过，打一架似乎是无法避免的了，不管是谁跟谁。

 

“呃，”Merlin说着用手背抹抹嘴，“唔 – 嗨。”他傻乎乎地低头看看地上的罐子，又望向Arthur，“还好没摔碎，”他说，“你是不是，呃，想再拿瓶啤酒？”

 

“不。”Arthur说着，调转脚步径直走出厨房。

 

“真客气啊，”Edwin说，轻轻含住Merlin的耳垂，“他总是那么友善的么？”

 

“我们就别说他了。”Merlin绷紧了喉咙说，忽然莫名感觉有人掏空了他的身体，只留下复活节彩蛋般脆弱空洞的躯壳。

 

“正合我意。”Edwin满口同意，继续不需要言语的动作。


	16. Chapter 16

Merlin是被Arthur手机里《快让朕登基》的歌吵醒的，手脚乱蹬，嘴里念念有词。换作平时，他一定会被这铃声笑得牙都倒掉好几排，因为正是他精心策划换掉了铃声，但考虑到这会儿他正经历有生以来最惨绝人寰的宿醉，笑意就跟涅磐乐队那样遥不可及。

 

**（注：二瑟的铃声被梅子换成了《狮子王》的原声之一I just can’t wait to be king。由Elton John和Tim Rice共同创作，最先出现于《狮子王》电影的第一部开头，后来在百老汇改编的《狮子王》音乐剧里也被使用，详情请见[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Just_Can%27t_Wait_to_Be_King)。至于梅子后来想到的涅磐乐队Nirvana，其实曾经有过3个，最早是一支上世界六七十年代出现于英国的乐队，后来1988至1992年间在瑞典还有过叫Nirvana 2002的哥特重金属乐队，不过梅子说的那个应该是1987年至1994年的美国摇滚乐队Nirvana，自从签约DGC唱片后，乐队出人意料地在1991年随着第二张专辑Nevermind而一炮走红，主场/吉他手Kurt Cobain也被视为一代人的象征，但随着Cobain在1994年突然去世，乐队也就此宣告解散。Nirvana存在期间，仅在美国就总计卖出超过两百五十多万张唱片，世界范围内销量超过七百五十万。乐队与2014年进入摇滚名人堂。详情请看[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nirvana_\(band\))。不过说实话，我翻遍了几个乐队和那首歌的介绍都没发现那歌跟任何一支涅磐乐队有啥关系…有明白的姑娘能教一下么？）**

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”他大吼从脑子蹦出来的唯一一个词，执着地把头埋回被子里。

 

“起来，Merlin，你这懒鬼，”Arthur毫不同情地说，声音还有些沙哑，但显然已经清醒地起床一切就绪，“周一了。我们得快点去Morgana那里。”

 

“唔……”Merlin答道，晃晃脑袋。哦妈妈呀，一动就浑身都疼。他全身上下都在哀求着喝口水 – 似乎随着时间的推移，他都感觉的出来每个细胞正在枯萎脱水。“起不来。”他说，为自己竟然还挤得出第二个词无比骄傲。

 

“世界上没有起不来这个词。”Arthur说道，这谎撒的也太过分了，随便找本字典里面都有这个词。显然皇家编字师上班都玩儿去了。Merlin本来是会再争辩几句的，但他现在还有更重要的事要做 – 争取别挂掉。然后，恐怖的事情发生了，Arthur一把掀开温暖可爱的被子，看着他委屈可怜地紧紧缩成一团，像一只被硬生生拽出壳的蜗牛般瑟瑟发抖，“给我起来，小子。”Arthur大喊。

 

Merlin翻过身来怒目相向，“我有没有告诉过你，我到底有多恨你？”他问道，“因为答案是非常恨，Arthur。非常，非常恨你。”他闭上眼睛，“现在麻烦你滚开，让我一个人安静地去死。”

 

好长一会儿，Arthur都一言不发，于是Merlin撬开眼睛的一条缝。Arthur正出神地盯着他的喉咙那里，脸色煞白。Merlin抬起僵硬的手指蹭蹭Arthur注视的地方，有些酸，然后Arthur瑟缩了一下，很快抬头看着Merlin的脸，又转过头。

 

“我们得走了。”他又说道，这次似乎根本就不知道自己在说什么。他吞咽一下，转过身，找到毛巾和沐浴露。“快点吧。我那里还有些宿醉药，你拿去吧，但我们得赶紧走了。” **（二王子还有脸哆嗦？！）**

 

Merlin愣愣地望着天花板，手指仍轻轻揉着脖子，开始有些害怕地回忆昨晚还发生了什么。片刻过后，他忽然瞪圆了眼睛，猛地转过头去看Arthur；这一转头带来的晕眩和恶心都是酒精的错，跟曾经Arthur的嘴唇贴着自己的记忆，和后来Gwen像一件外套似的挂在Arthur身上的场景毫无关系。似乎是读懂了Merlin的心思，Arthur也回过头看着他，迎向他的双眼。他看上去糟糕透了，头发往各个角度竖起，脸颊上有一层硬邦邦的薄胡茬，眼里布满血丝却更蓝得摄人心魄 – 尽管如此，也许正因如此，此时此刻Merlin什么也不想做，只想一把将他拉到床上紧紧拥入怀中。有一瞬间，屋子里的紧张气氛升上顶点 – 但然后，Arthur转过身，一切戛然而止。

 

“如果我洗完澡你还没起来，我就把水桶泼你身上。”Arthur嘶哑地说，大步走出房间。

 

“操，”Merlin盯着门板，“卧槽卧槽卧槽。”

 

***

 

去Morgana那里根本要不了几分钟，感觉却像是好几个小时。换成往日，他们必然叽叽喳喳地说个不停，不论是《神秘博士》（无与伦比），还是Kay把Andi追到手的机会（已经从零降级成负的了），亦或是周五晚上Neveen对Ashraf搞得恶作剧（趁Ashraf跟女友约会时，把他屋子里所有的东西清空，又按照完全一致的方式摆放在公共休息室里），现在，他们带着难受的宿醉沉默地往北边走去。天空和道路两边的青石墙面一样灰暗阴沉，空气阴冷潮湿，隐约起了偶尔蒙住海面的雾气，把路面变得湿滑溜脚。

 

Merlin郁闷地走着，每走一步脑袋都砰砰直响，冷汗直流。他确定自己今早已经喝了跟身体差不多重的水，但显然这点水完全不能抵消昨天的胡闹。也许他应该像Arthur那样先去趟餐厅，吃顿早饭 – 但一想到食物二字他又恶心地想吐。不过，可恨的是，Arthur几乎已经复原成了那个自命不凡的本尊模样。他没有去海滩晨跑，但神清气爽，脸也没之前那么绿了。混蛋。Merlin拉拉毛线帽子捂住耳朵和湿乎乎的头发，愤愤地想为嘛魔法学院就不能挑个暖和点的地方作为英国大本营。好歹也得是某个不保留 _疯狂_ 传统的地方呀，就像狂欢周一这件破事。

 

他们慢慢地走着，靠近昨晚Lance带他们去的那栋房子时，Merlin有些不好意思地涨红了脸，手指又摸了摸脖子上Edwin慷慨赠予的吻痕。上面盖着围巾，但他依旧知道吻痕还在。Arthur顺着他的手指抬起头，又红着脸望向别处。

 

“那么，”Merlin望着有些俗气的房子前的步道。他的眼神停留在一张周三夜场秀的海报上，“你和Gwen喽？哈。我倒是没想到。” _不过我其实真的应该想到的，大概_ ，他想。

 

“她是个好女孩。”Arthur硬邦邦地说。

 

Merlin叹口气，“全天下都知道。”他说着，一边接着往前走去。

 

“你也，呃，很忙嘛，当时。”过了一会儿，Arthur说道。

 

Merlin斜眼瞟视一下，Arthur仍然盯着那个吻痕。Merlin心存戒备地挺直了腰板，“是啊。呃。是挺忙的，如果我没记错的话，”他说，“还有那啥，Morgana的酒里面都什么 _鬼_ 玩意儿啊？”他马上补充道，Arthur闷闷地哼笑一声。

 

“稍微了解她一点，就知道除了洗脚水之外的大概都在里面了吧。”

 

“还被 _撒旦亲自加工提炼_ 过吧，”Merlin气呼呼地说，“还做成了……蓝色。”

 

“ _劲儿_ 是有点猛的。”Arthur赞同道。

 

“有点猛？你简直就是在说北海 _有点_ 冷，或者你确实有点出名，要么Gwaine有点喜欢甜甜圈。那玩意儿简直就能把死人再喝死一次！那个什么外星人电影里能腐蚀金属的外星人血液跟这个比起来简直都是一杯好茶！这绝对是百分之百，口味纯正的液体状魔鬼。”

 

“呃，你倒是喝了不少嘛。”Arthur的嘴角动了动。

 

“你不也是！”

 

又一阵沉默，只是不那么难堪了。

 

“Gwen是个好姑娘。”走进Chattan楼时，Merlin声音低低地说。

 

“听着，那只是一个吻，”Arthur坚持道，“我们都喝多了。别乱点鸳鸯谱了。”然后他红着脸又望向别处，一秒过后，Merlin想起配对游戏里Arthur的舌头划过他的嘴唇边缘，轻轻舔走甜甜圈留下的糖霜。

 

“好吧，”他说着强咽下喉咙口的肿块，低头看着自己的脚，“嗯。那么，呃 – 你觉得Morgana会把我们打扮成什么？”

 

“天知道啊，”Arthur似乎万分感激他们终于换了话题，“三个火枪手？”

 

“神勇三蛟龙？”

 

“三个臭皮匠？”

 

“三只小盲鼠？”

 

**（注：《三个火枪手》就不介绍啦，连这都不知道的请面壁五分钟反省一下去。《神勇三蛟龙》/The Three Amigos是一步86年的美国西部题材喜剧电影，讲述3个默片演员在一个墨西哥小村子里被错当成真实的英雄人物，于是他们必须想方设法努力维系自己作为英雄的名声。Wiki详情：http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C2%A1Three_Amigos!；《三个臭皮匠》/The Three Stooges是美国流行于1930 – 1975年间的喜剧系列，讲述三兄弟的滑稽故事。呃，其实wiki的介绍我没太看懂… 大家有兴趣自己翻吧，配的照片已经蛮搞笑的样子。wiki链接点[这里](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Three_Stooges)；《三只小盲鼠》是一首英国儿歌，最早可以追溯到1609年，歌词很简单，没啥复杂的意思。但是比较惊悚的是，一些历史学家认为三只小盲鼠其实最初指的是被英格兰玛丽一世女王烧死在火刑柱上的三个清教徒主教… 为嘛西方的儿歌童话什么的都这么吓人，想想《格林童话》… 详情还是点[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Three_Blind_Mice)吧。）**

 

“不论是什么，反正我们洋相是出定了，这辈子都别再提醒我今天干了什么好了。”Arthur阴沉沉地说。

 

“我想也是。”

 

他们继续走着，随之而来的沉默几乎够得上正常二字了。

 

“我真不敢相信你竟然怕Mordred，”过了一小会儿，Merlin咧嘴笑着说，“你这 _大_ 姑娘。”

 

“哦，闭嘴吧你。那是只可恶的小魔鬼，而且眼睛蓝的不正常。我每次都看得出来它有什么阴谋。”

 

“猫就不能瞧瞧国王啦？”

 

“少来。”

 

***

 

“早安。”Gwen说着看看Arthur，又转向Merlin，然后再次挪到Arthur那里，不知是该尴尬还是欢喜。Arthur的颧骨红了，窘迫地笑笑。

 

“穿的不错。”他说着冲她身上那套亮晶晶的锡纸盔甲点点头，头顶还附加一尊金色的塑料王冠。

 

“很漂亮，不是吗？”Gwen踮起脚尖。Merlin努力忍着不向她瞪眼；很明显，她昨晚喝的水比他多不少，也许也继承了老妈的海量。她看上去那么温柔可人。“快来，快来 – 她把你们的放在另一间屋子里了。”

 

他们乖乖跟在她身后走去，经过厨房时，Kay浑身上下只穿了一条白色紧身裤站在里面，低声嘀咕着被Helen急急忙忙涂成蓝精灵。几码外，Gwaine身上是对应的红色紧身裤和白胡子，以及红色精灵帽和蓝皮肤，啃着一根培根卷读《泰晤士报》。

 

Merlin咽了咽，“我们不是蓝精灵吧，对不对？”他小声问Gwen，她摇摇头。

 

“每个老妈的主题都不一样。Helen选的是蓝精灵，Bradamante是星战，Izzy用的是女仆装。我们……呃，我们有自己的主题。”她一脸同情的样子。“他们来了！”她说着把两人领进Morgana的房间。

 

Morgana一脸清醒神采飞扬地跳了过来。“好极了！”他抱抱两个儿子，“你们还没噎死，也没从St Rule塔上掉下来什么呃 – 非常好。看！”

 

她拾起床上的一套衣服，朝Arthur挥了挥手，“这是你的，Arthur！”

 

“哦，不要吧，拜托，Gwen为什么穿了 _好看_ 的！”Arthur强烈抗议着看看Morgana举起的衣服，一条用层层叠叠的黑色天鹅绒做成的长袍，上面铺满了星星，边缘针脚粗糙。

 

Morgana抬起一挑眉毛，“听着，小子，如果你不喜欢这个A计划，那我就用B计划，那里面包括粉色丁字裤，渔网袜和紧身内衣。而且要穿的人不是Gwen。” **（跪求皇姐改用B计划！）**

 

“算你狠。”Arthur说着脱下毛衣。

 

“我刚才有没有说还得加上帽子？”Morgana一脸邪恶地掏出一定人类历史上最长最尖顶的巫师帽。Arthur定了一会儿，又看看Gwen – 她对自己的服装相当满意，舞动着手里一把长长的塑料剑，剑柄上镶着闪亮的塑料宝石 – 然后一巴掌拍在脑门上。

 

“这是梅林大法师的衣服，对不对？”他扁着声音问道，“她是亚瑟王，我是梅林法师。”

 

Morgana哈哈笑着又变出一顶白胡子，“完全正确，”她说，“而且就别唧唧哇哇了，你这唧哇鬼 – 我随时可以决定换成渔网袜，但现在出于善心，我愿意给你一套暖和的还有点戏服样子的长袍。本来我倒是考虑过哈利·波特，德拉科·马尔福和赫敏·格兰杰 – 直到Gwen提到她的名字其实是Guinevere。然后 – 哈，你看，我怎么 _扛的住_ 嘛，对不对？”

 

“你要把我打扮成梅林，”Arthur说，Merlin在旁边努力逼自己非礼勿视，但渐渐的好像某件上衣又飞了，所以什么礼不礼的Merlin好像快记不得了，“然后Gwen是亚瑟。那就是说……？”

 

“我靠。”漫长的几秒后，Merlin终于反应过来另三个人为什么都冲他邪笑。宿醉对他的智力真的考验严峻。他低头俯视Morgana床上另一套衣服，哀求地望着她，“不要啊，可是，真的……”

 

“显然，我不会逼你，”Morgana的笑容邪恶程度直线上升，“如果你更喜欢渔网袜和内衣，我也准备好了。但是这裙子多 _漂亮_ 啊，Merlin。我找人定做的呢。这颜色一定很衬你。”

 

只这一次，Merlin完全无语了。

 

“这是按照沃特豪斯的一副油画设计的，”Morgana轻松地补充道，“我这里还有张明信片，要看看么？”

 

**（注：约翰·威廉·沃特豪斯/John William Waterhouse，1849 – 1917，出生与罗马的英国画家，专注于Pre-Raphaelite风格的油画。抱歉我完全不懂绘画和相关的艺术史，就不多介绍了。）**

 

“快点，Merlin – 你还等什么呀？我还以为你喜欢做王后呢。”Arthur恶狠狠地说。Merlin恨不得以眼杀人。

 

“这 _就是_ 一条漂亮裙子，”Gwen说道，好像这话能安慰Merlin似的，“再说了，你知道，本来说不定更惨呢。你是没见过那些女仆装。至少这些衣服都挺暖和的。”

 

“是啊，你总比蓝精灵热 _多_ 了，”Morgana说，朝他晃晃蓝色天鹅绒长裙，“而且这又不是露肉的裙子！不过当然，内衣和丁字裤依然对你敞开大门。其实，我打赌你的腿也很好看，是吧……？”

 

“不，不，女孩子气到爆的公主裙就很好，”Merlin急忙说，“我想你是不是还准备了王冠？跟假发？”

 

“既然你问了，”她甩出一顶闪亮的黑色长卷发与一尊金光灿灿的王冠，“我想你会很 _可爱_ 的，”她鼓励道，“再说，刚才提过了 – 暖和。而且裙子的颜色会衬托你的皮肤，我保证 – 这套漂亮的蓝裙子真的会把你的眼睛配的很美，再加上红色的袖子和美丽的金棕色镶边……哦，你们三个一定 _好看极了_ 。只可惜你们一进广场就要变成大雪人了。”

 

“如果你把好看定义成丑爆了的话，那就对了，”Merlin说着摘下毛线帽子，烦躁地揉揉头发，“哦，好吧，好吧 – 你说的对，这已经不错了。谢谢，行了吧。”他脱下长长的绿围巾放在床上。

 

Morgana抬起眉毛说，“哈！ _某人_ 昨晚过得不错嘛。”Merlin的手指有些羞愧地摸索着擦过吻痕。旁边的Arthur忽然对自己的鞋子产生了浓厚的兴趣，Gwen看看Arthur，不太自在地晃了晃手中的玩具剑。

 

“哦 – 呃，那个，是啊，”Merlin可怜巴巴地抬头看着Morgana，“嗯，是Edwin，如果你一定要问的话。他是博士后？他，呃，他也玩魔兽。”

 

“哦！Edwin！”她笑了，“是啊，他玩的还不错的。”她的嘴角抽动一下，“其实吧，他对魔芋也挺在行的呢。”

 

Merlin无语地笑了笑，摇着头说，“闭 _嘴_ ！”

 

“你是在叫我 – 等等，那句跟魔芋有关的话怎么说的来着？既然吃了就要吃干抹尽？”

 

“你还真喜欢双关啊，是不是？”

 

“我从来不拿双关开玩笑，Merlin。”

 

Merlin翻个白眼，“嗯，行。但是，是的，现在麻烦你安静地滚开，好吗？ 除非你想多晃一会儿看看我充满男子汉气概的身材 – 可以理解，说实话。”他抓住套头衫的下摆掀了起来，衬衫也跟着一起脱下。

 

“额滴神呀！”Morgana投降地举起手来，“来吧，Gwen，亲爱的。我们去瞧瞧Helen要不要人帮忙涂颜料。”

 

她一把拖走Gwen，Merlin想这大概就是她表达善意的方式了吧；他很喜欢Gwen，但此时此刻，他实在无心旁观她和Arthur异性相吸的求偶季节纪录片，一个羞红脸，一个乱说话，总之就是一团糟。

 

“呃，这已经算不错了，”Arthur把绿乎乎的罩衫套上，“幸亏不是蓝精灵。”

 

“一早上最值得开心的事就是你不用打扮成蓝精灵，还有比这种日子再倒霉的么？”Merlin嘟囔着，完全无视Arthur正站在旁边一颗颗解开白衬衫的扣子。这些日子，他多多少少对Arthur宽衣解带的场景产生了免疫力 – 其实，呃，没有，这是撒谎，但他不再每次看到都差点心脏病突发，而现在，他绝不会暗自偷窥来满足Arthur的虚荣心。倒 _不是_ 说Arthur的虚荣心会因为他的注视就指数爆棚 – 可是，Merlin心乱如麻，腿也酸得站不稳，他真想回去一头倒在床上。

 

“那么 – 是Edwin，昨晚，”几分钟后，Arthur说，“你那朋友。GaySoc的。”

 

Merlin实在不太喜欢被火辣封面帅先生盘问自己的情感生活，尤其是正在脱裤子的时候，但显然这个世界对他的快乐和幸福毫不关心。

 

“嗯。”他答道，希望自己喝高之后没有换上火车头卡通短裤 **（注：作者说的是Thomas The Tank Engine，大家随便搜一下图片就知道了，超级可爱的火车头哈哈哈）** 。他预感等会儿很需要自尊心的支持，而卡通短裤真的帮不上什么忙。

 

“哦。”Arthur的语气怪怪的。

 

Merlin决定置之不理，转而集中注意力思索该怎么换上着该死的裙子。几经捣腾沉甸甸的布料，他得出的结论是从头上套进去大概错不了，就像穿一件尺码太大的T恤嘛。一件尺码大了好几号，布料够做两件的T恤，只不过这件里外有好几层，边上镶了一圈金棕色缎子，领子宽到差点从肩头滑下去，基本上他看着就像历史上最无可救药的见习异装癖者。 **（注：drag queen翻译成异装癖对么？觉得好像有点歧视的意思，就像把gay people叫成fag一样？）**

 

他郁闷地望着Morgana的全身镜。

 

“噢天啊，”他想到的竟然是，“我真是个非常 _非常_ 难看的女孩儿。”

 

“我想是耳朵的原因。”Arthur挑三拣四了一番，看着Merlin把手交叉在胸前气鼓鼓地瞪着自己。而王子本人正在挑战一件戏剧界史上最俗气的巫师长袍。

 

“哎呀妈呀，”Merlin说，“你看上去简直就是邓布利多和大卫·博伊的私生子。不，等等，是邓布利多和博伊那个叫什么星尘的第二人格。”

 

**（注：大卫·博伊/David Bowie是英国摇滚歌星和演员，主要活跃于六七十年代，但他的影响力一直延续至今，并被乐评人形容为“挑战了摇滚乐的核心理念”，“创造了流行文化发展至今最强大的宗教”。Ziggy Stardust是博伊在专辑The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars里为自己创造的第二人格。歌手详情请点[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Bowie)。）**

 

“你只是在眼馋我的胡子。”

 

“不，没有，真的不是。你那样子就好像是有只臭鼬想操你的下巴。”

 

“你这不就是按那个叫Olive Oyl的小姑娘打扮的么。”Arthur说。

 

**（注：Olive Oyl是由Elzie Crisler Segar于1919年创造的卡通人物。身材非常瘦削，黑色长发及腰，经常穿红上衣黑裙子。详情点[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Olive_Oyl)。其实蛮可爱的，但是想象一下用这来形容梅大法师就很好笑…）**

 

“切。Olive Oyl倒是也得买得起这么漂亮的天鹅绒长裙啊，”Merlin嘲讽道，小心地拾起假发，“呃，这个怎么戴啊？”

 

他试了试先套上，但结果显示他貌似是戴反了。两眼一摸黑。龙卷风刚过。

 

“哦，我了个……过来，你这木头。”Arthur摘下胡子走上前来。Merlin做个鬼脸，但还是乖乖让Arthur抬手把假发取下来。“我简直不敢相信每天早上你竟然不需要帮忙就能把鞋子穿到正确的脚上。”他嘀咕着说，在手里翻了翻假发。

 

他们面对面站着，距离如此之近，Merlin只需稍稍伸手就可以双手环绕住Arthur的腰。或者轻轻上前吻住他的嘴唇。但Merlin现在绝没有想这些。

 

“像这样，”Arthur热切地说，抓住Merlin的手，“你拉住前面的 – 抓这里 – 提上来 – 对 – 嗯，就这样。”他赞许道，把后端拉向Merlin的脖子，同时Merlin扯了扯前端，于是假发安安稳稳地贴在了Merlin的头皮上。而Arthur – 呵，这会儿Arthur的手臂基本上已经抱住了Melrin，拇指温柔地刷过他的脖子。Merlin咽了咽。Arthur盯了他几秒，木讷地不知所措，仿佛一只兔子站在路中间被对面卡车的前灯抓个正着，然后有些颤抖地吐了口气退开身子。

 

“好了，”他的笑容勉勉强强，“完美无瑕。”

 

Merlin深吸口气，再次转身看着镜中的自己。假发好歹是掩盖了耳朵，但还是不太像女孩子，就算加上裙子前的胸贴。

 

“太滑稽了，”他叹着气，“妈呀，怎么这么痒。”他的眼睛又飘向Arthur，反正一时半会也不能脱下裙子，Merlin知道Arthur还在盯着自己脖子上一大块吻痕，在黑假发的发梢和长裙的华丽宽领下若隐若现。

 

“那么 – 你和Edwin，”Arthur抬头瞟视Merlin的脸，又捡起自己的胡子忙着戴上，“你俩是不是 – 那个？”

 

Merlin抬起眉梢，“是不是学生？男人？英国人？喜欢馅饼？”

 

“别装傻，”Arthur烦躁地说，“你们是不是 – 那个，在约会？”

 

Merlin翻个白眼，“你是问他是不是我的 _男朋友_ ？”他简直不敢相信自己竟然说了这么句话。难道是15岁的高中女生吗？一定有更正常的说法，不那么囧的词。不过其实……他邪恶地冲Arthur笑着露出酒窝，“不，”他说，“他应该算是 – 我想那个术语叫炮友。”

 

也许这个词并不 _百分百_ 准确，但也绝对不算不正确。话说回来，能让Arthur的下巴一路掉地上倒是值了。几个星期以来，他只去过Edwin那里一次，两人还有几次在各种有趣的地方动手动脚。Merlin知道Edwin希望他俩能再进一步 – 他很喜欢Edwin，真的，因为Edwin聪明自信，身上还有那种狡黠的幽默感。事实上，如果他脑子没有已经被某个自命不凡的笨蛋熟人完全占据，他说不定已经拜倒在Edwin的石榴裤下。 _如果_ 。但如果，如果，就是问题所在：现在，要Merlin迷恋上不叫Arthur Pendragon的人实在困难重重，于是他和Edwin也只是炮友罢了。

 

Arthur的眼睛顿时瞪成了茶碟的大小。

 

“哦，”他的声音如梗在喉，手指摆弄着胡子，“呃，这 – 挺好的。我想。”他皱着眉，“他看上去老了点。”他说。

 

Merlin耸耸肩，“他刚30。意味着他知道自己想要什么，又经验丰富。还有，他练瑜伽。柔体瑜伽。这横竖没什么不好的。”他看着Arthu的脸色越来越红，“我还要接着说么？再来点细节什么的？”

 

“不要！”Arthur大喊，视线划过吻痕又望向别处，“妈呀，别说了！”

 

“好。那么 – 我的王冠戴正了吗？”

 

Arthur上下打量一番，表情有些奇怪的宠爱，“还凑活，”他说着抓起巫师帽戴上，“来吧，亲爱的小姐 – 我们一起去征服世界。“

 

“别忘了泡沫罐。”Merlin说着拿起自己的罐子。

 

“哦，记着呢。”

 

他们正要动身，忽然有人敲了敲门。Morgana有些惊奇他们开门的速度，但一看到两个儿子一身惊艳的装束，诧异飞快地变成了欣赏。

 

“我说什么来着？”她眉飞色舞地说道，“ _好_ 看！不过还差一点。”她冲Merlin摇摇一个绸袋子，他崩溃地眨眨眼。“化妆。”

 

“哦，你， _不要_ 吧。”Merlin毫无希望地苦求。

 

“别逼我失去耐心，”Morgana抬起下巴，“不然就给你扑闪粉，不画性感妆了。”

 

Merlin惊恐万分地盯着她，“能不能把性感 _也_ 去掉？”他着急忙慌地问，“拜托？我们就不能接受我看上去就像个傻瓜的事实，然后随它去了？”

 

Morgana一脸受伤的样子，“你哪里像傻瓜了，”她说，“你看上去很可爱。现在闭上嘴，让我把你变成漂漂亮亮的小公主。”

 

“我恨你，”Merlin小声嘀咕，被Morgana拽着在她面前坐下，“我跟你说过吗？我真的非常，非常恨你。比恨西兰花更多，哼。”

 

“你 _爱_ 我，”Morgana说，“英国最受欢迎王室成员投票你还投给我了呢。Gwaine跟我说的。因为我 _就是这么棒_ 。现在闭上嘴，让我施点魔法。”

 

Merlin绝对不会，绝，对，不，会，承认他其实把票投给了Arthur。不能在Arthur面前，不能当着Morgana的面。他只是坐下来，绝望地看着一排排罐子，铅笔，试管和刷子。

 

“我的 _神_ 诶。”他说。


	17. Chapter 17

“哈，瞧瞧 – 我觉得他扮姑娘还挺漂亮的，”Owain说道，有些惊诧地上下打量着Merlin，“胸长的不错。”

 

“这是裙子自带的，”Merlin愤愤地说，“又没长在我身上，你眼睛瞎啦？”

 

“哦哦哦！真聪明！”Blanche大喊，低头看看自己法式女仆装里挤出的“浅浅”乳沟，“是用的鸡胸肉么？”她问Morgana，然后Merlin和Arthur对视着无声地问了句 _操他大爷的_ ？

 

“是啊，”Morgana咧嘴一笑，“来摸摸看。”

 

Merlin还没反应过来，Morgana已经伸手上来在他胸前又挤又抓，俨然一部低成本色情片。 **（笑崩了…）**

 

“喂！”Merlin莫名其妙觉得被侮辱了 – 然后好嘛，换成Blanche抓咪咪了。

 

“天啊，这也太聪明了！”Blanche对Morgana说，“你等下一定得告诉我是怎么做进去的！”

 

“喂喂？我还站在 _这里_ 呢，谢谢！”Merlin大吼，看着Kay拍下照片。

 

“哦神哟。你该不会要传到脸书上去吧。”Merlin其实也没指望。

 

“当然传啦，Emrys。”Kay满脸同情。

 

“ _好极了_ 。”

 

“哦得了吧。总算有点叫人想上你的样子了，这辈子第一次吧。”

 

Merlin差点掉了下巴，他也知道好几个人都转过了头。但基本看的都是Kay。

 

“Kay，我恐怕上次 _没说清楚_ – 什么金子啊10英寸啊都没用。屁股里藏了天堂的密门也不行。想都别想。我难道真没说清楚？”他只是有一点点生气。

 

“哦，你想的美。”Kay说。

 

“相信我，跟一个6英尺高的蓝精灵乱搞还没在我的待办事项清单里，”Merlin说，“事实上，我想我大学剩下的时间都得用来把这幅画面从脑子里删掉了。额滴 _神_ 呀。”

 

“大家都好了吗？”Bradamante问，扫视着Morgana客厅里傻兮兮的新生们。

 

“差不多了。”Helen说，尽管不用穿戏服，她倒是也往自己身上抹了不少颜料。不过，屁股上的蓝手印说明她也是有人帮忙了吧。

 

“那么 – 到你们老爹那里拿字条吧，然后去Sallies泡沫大战。不过在这之前 – 合影留念！”

 

***

 

如果Lance是在Gwen念念不忘的话，他掩饰的 – 呃，说实话，真不咋地。他们出现在他门口时，Lance的笑容异常热情，Merlin真想不出他能骗倒谁。也许除了Gwen吧。不过Merlin能明白 – 他不喜欢做电灯泡，而且如果巨龙说的不假，他们都只是在无止尽地重复命运，那么从一开始Arthur-Guinevere-Lance的三角就无可避免。可这对他的心情毫无帮助，而且，很显然，对Lance也一样。

 

“早上好！”他愉快地说，眼睛就是不看Gwen，“狂欢快乐！”

 

Morgana狐疑地看看Lance，再是Gwen，最后又望向Lance，然后转头对着Morgause，谁都知道她咬了咬舌头。Morgause微微抬起一边眉梢。

 

“呃 – 谢谢，你知道，送我回去。”Gwen一脸不安。

 

这倒是新闻了 – Merlin昨晚回去时，Arthur依然熟睡着，但如果最后是Lance送Gwen回去的，那么Arthur说的“只是一个吻”或许是真话。虽然“只是”二字似乎并不足以形容他俩当时的状况。唉。

 

“不客气，”Lance固执地继续神采飞扬，“工作本分罢了！”他的微笑放松了些，“同时也包括给我可爱的孩子们一张字条。或者，呃，有机葡萄汁。”

 

Melrin意有所指地看着Lance。一般来说字条得用拉丁文写在 – 那个，任何东西上，其实，越笨重越好。Merlin几乎什么都听过，从充气娃娃到破旧的福特车，还有活生生的山羊，人们就得一路搬去Sallies的院子里，天晓得那拉丁文算是写在哪里了。他没发现屋里有山羊，因为他知道Lance会认为那是残忍地虐待动物，但他也不敢期望Lance能放过他们，用上什么能塞进口袋的东西。

 

“在楼下。”Lance说，只在望向Gwen的时候才满面堆笑，“你的盔甲很好看。”他加了一句，继续冲她微笑。 **（如果我很叫Lance快点grow a pair会不会有点过分？）**

 

Gwen窘迫地笑笑，Merlin在一旁强忍着才没大吼：“快吻她呀，你这白痴！她喜欢的是你！”

 

“来吧，我带你去。”Lance说着，关上身后的门。

 

***

 

事后想想，Merlin觉得自己早该想到的。

 

“这是个垃圾桶。”他盯着面前的东西。

 

“这是个分类的垃圾桶，”Lance及时纠正，“每种一个 – 金属，玻璃还有纸质材料。我知道学校在院子外面摆了很多垃圾桶让你们丢东西的，但是这个更环保。我已经找了人，你们从泡沫大战回来之后，他就会来收拾的。”

 

Morgana一脸赞叹的样子，“这太有才了。”她赞叹道。Lance不好意思地耸耸肩，眼神又挪向Gwen。

 

 

Merlin歪着头看着自己的桶上那个歪歪扭扭地手写标语，还被Lance用胶带贴的严严实实。上面写着：

 

_Ego, magistrandus Lancelot DuLac, huius illustris Universitate Sancti Andreae, a te, Merlin Emrys, meo bejanto carissimo, unam livram uvarum sicarum me accepisse pro qua multas gratias tibi ago ab universitate condita DLXVIII ano_

 

**（注：查了半天万能的google才勉强明白了一点，翻译过来差不多是：I, the mighty Lancelot Du Lac, from the renowned St Andrews University, give you, Merlin Emrys, my newborn child, one of the many books that I received, from this university founded in 568 AD, as a thank-you for grape juice. 基本上就是一堆废话，大意就是“我赠予你这样东西”，期间还加了很多定语，估计还是有点语法错误，所以google也懵了…）**

 

“恐怕要是有人要炫耀自己的拉丁文，他们还是可以看看你的字条检查错误然后冲你摔泡沫。”

 

Merlin小心地后撤一步，“这不公平，”他说，“我以为拉丁文是你的超能力之一？”

 

“哦，拉丁文写得倒没什么问题。”Morgause说道。Merlin眨眨眼。他总忘记Morgause干什么都是首屈一指 – 瞧瞧她玩弄致命武器什么的有多顺手就知道了。“不过谁都不太清楚学校到底是什么时候建立的。也许是1411年到1415年之间吧，所以如果真有人 _想_ 找茬，他们还是能找的。”

 

“如果有人试图把我丢进喷泉池里，我对结果可不负责，”Merlin坚持道，“但他们会 _倒霉_ 的。我说的是末日天劫那种倒霉。”

 

“呃……你穿上着裙子好像说服不了谁，”Lance轻轻摇头说道，“不过裙子挺美的。很衬你的肤色呢。”

 

“就是说啊，不是么？”Morgana得意地说。

 

“我恨你们大家。”Merlin说。

 

***

 

Merlin几乎是第15次被裙摆掀翻，“我们为嘛非要来？”

 

“因为这是传统。”Arthur说。

 

“这算什么理由。”

 

“这是很充分的理由。尊重传统流淌在英国人的血液里。”

 

Merlin不耐烦地哼哼一声，“不，很多传统都太脑残了。比如……比如圣诞节吃小包菜。每个人都一整年碰都不碰一下，然后圣诞节一到，忽然小包菜就成了必备品，就算你谁都不喜欢。”

 

“我其实挺喜欢小包菜的。”Arthur说。

 

“哼，你 _当然_ 喜欢啦，是不是？那么 – 还有威尔士人为任何英格兰队的对手加油。这也是传统。在比如希腊在欧盟议会里只给塞浦路斯打12分，还有 – 听着，我只是说，我们可以改改嘛，是吧，”Merlin一路拖着他的垃圾桶，“我们可以开辟一条新的道路！我们可以说‘去他的传统！’然后去吃薯条。你们明明都很想！”

 

“你的酒劲儿快下去了，是不是？”Gwen点点头说，“我看出来了。”

 

“哦，拜托 – 当初是哪个白痴想出来这种传统的？我是说，他们想的时候肯定牙都笑倒了！‘哦，我们应该让未来的学生们打扮得蠢头蠢脑再拖着奇怪的东西招摇过市！ _然后_ 相互扔泡泡！我们终于想到了！’我是说，哎呀 – 扔泡泡算是什么传统，你们仔细想想啊！”

 

“Merlin，你要是再不闭嘴，我就拿Gwen的剑砍死你。”Arthur淡定地说。

 

“那是塑料的。”

 

“那就多花点时间喽。我还是搞的定啦。”

 

“听着， _你_ 倒是无所谓啦。你又不用穿着绊死人的的长裙子拖个可恶的垃圾桶走来走去。”

 

Arthur不耐烦地哼哼着，“你没 _看见_ 我的衣服吗？我俩唯一的区别就是你那套得露胸，我这套带胡子。”

 

“我怎么露胸了！”Merlin大喊，一时半会又低头看看自己的领口，“我哪来的胸给别人 _看_ 啊！”

 

“哦，你知道我在说什么的。我现在戴的这个闪粉厂爆炸了以后生产的胡子跟你那该死的裙子有什么区别，所以闭上你的嘴。”

 

“额滴神呀 – 你俩能不能就 _5_ _分钟_ 别吵来吵去的？”Gwen难以置信地命令道。他们一起转身看着她，吓得闭上了嘴，然后对视一下。

 

“不能。”他俩异口同声，忍不住又哈哈大笑起来。

 

Merlin嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨，“听着，我只是觉得我们干的这些破事太二了。就因为很多人都在做，也并不会显得不那么二呀。如果大家都去跳崖，你也跳吗？还有，哦好吧，哇，我怎么听着跟我妈一样。这个 – 真诡异。”

 

Arthur叹着气，“传统是很重要的，”他说，“这表明你尊重过去，传统的意义超过我们自身。这是我们身份的象征。”

 

Merlin哀叹着，“如果这样的话，这个传统象征着我们都是一群旅鼠（旅鼠跳崖那个典故）。哦，哎呀 – 我不是在说像，呃，像一盏阵亡战士纪念日那种穿着，或者新年篝火什么的。我只是在说 – 仅仅因为几百年来人们一直都作者某件蠢事，不代表我们也得去做。开辟新路没什么不对的，就只说皇帝没穿衣服嘛。或者，在我们的例子里，狂欢周一太他妈二了。”

 

“可是这很好玩啊，”Gwen说，“茶话会呀拆礼物什么的，还有 – 还有 – 呃。你知道。全部的。呃。”她似乎非常后悔自己开了口，而Arthur则是一副全身僵硬好像便秘了一星期的表情。

 

“呃，”Merlin哪儿都不自在，“我不是说这不好玩。有些还算可以。但周一这档子事儿我一点都不喜欢。”

 

“好歹我们不是蓝精灵嘛，”Gwen说道，“或者女仆？”

 

刚好这会儿，一个双眼布满血丝脸颊胡茬隐隐约约头发好似鸡窝的家伙经过，脑袋上带着一顶巨大的花帽子，满脸都是宿醉后的痛苦潦倒，手里抱着着那个赤身裸体的假人模特上写满了拉丁文，墨水几乎染黑了他的胳膊。他们都默不作声地目送他远去。

 

“总比他好一点吧。”那人已走远，Arthur就说，Merlin觉得不承认也是无用功了。

 

他们又慢腾腾地走了一会儿，经过几栋房子，挤在无数学生中间，整条街上都散发着各种味道和宿醉的哀怨以及可笑的服饰。有那么一会儿，Merlin最喜欢的衣服，是一个小姑娘身上穿的孔雀般美丽华贵的美人鱼礼服；不过然后，他看到一群人打扮成《加勒比海盗》里的各式人物，于是他们就暂时占据了头名。但马上他见到了第一个打扮成Arthur的人，于是不得不立刻停下脚步，靠着自己的垃圾桶狂笑一通。

 

“你说什么，那是我？”Arthur愤怒地质问道，“跟我一点都不像！”

 

“他戴了金色的假发和飞行员墨镜，身上的外套跟你昨天穿的一模一样，脑袋上还有一定写满了拉丁文的 _王冠_ ，跟 – 哦，天啊，真的，快看！看那边！不止他一个人！他们整个一群人都打扮成你了！只是不同的状态，瞧见没？看呐，那是踢球的Arthur，旁边是海滩慢跑的Arthur，她是飞行员Arthur，还有那个可怜鬼是打水球的Arthur。最后那个穿盔甲的是 – 呃 – 你穿过盔甲吗？”

 

“那是Arthur _王_ 。像我一样。”Gwen说，“以前的那个。”

 

“哦对！哈！太 _有才_ 了！我的天啊 – 你应该过去也跟他们站一起！然后说‘我叫Arthur’，然后他们就可以都说‘不，我才是Arthur！’，‘不，是我，’‘不对，应该是我’什么的！多好玩啊！“

 

“我一点都听不懂你在乱讲什么。而且他们显然都不是我。“

 

“王冠，”Morgana一针见血，“墨镜。金发。”

 

“我啥也没听见。”

 

“这倒是没变嘛。”Merlin冲那群Arthur挥挥手。扮成球员的那个也招起手来。

 

***

 

不到5分钟，他们已经身处Sallies广场，身边站着几百个穿戴荒唐可笑的新生。一个套着破烂的蝙蝠侠戏服的可怜家伙无助地抱着垃圾桶狂吐，正被身边那个一脸正经（应该是他的老妈吧）一边严加斥责，一边掏手机拍照。也有不少正常人 – 当地居民和游客 – 挤在人群边上，有的脸上写满包容的善意，也有显而易见的不满，都紧张地看着学生们。有些人举着相机，而Merlin愿意赌上他那可怜的银行账户说那些人都盼着能在Arthur闪人前拍到他穿着一条漂亮裙子（或是女仆装）的照片。Merlin，Arthur和Gwen抱着各自的桶，四下找寻着朋友们。

 

“多久开始？”Merlin问着冲Percy招招手，他正杵在一家帽子店外。

 

Arthur翻翻白眼，“这我们怎么会知道呢？要是 _面前_ 又一个巨大的时钟就好了。哦！看呐！那儿不就有一个嘛！”

 

“哦，好啦，好啦，殿下！胡子别掉了，”Merlin说，“知道啦 – 还有三分钟他们就开门。”

 

“趁你们的衣服还没毁掉前我再拍一张吧。”Morgana说着，然后他们紧紧挨在一起，朝镜头傻乎乎地笑笑。

 

然后，Merlin摇摇手里的泡沫罐头做好准备，像举着致命武士似的端着它们，“只要几分钟，你就要变成一团白乎乎黏兮兮的大泡泡了，Arthur Pendragon。”

 

Arthur扬起眉毛，“哦，你还 _好意思_ 威胁我，”他说，上下打量一番Merlin，“身上穿的跟丽芙·泰勒的《魔戒》角色似的。噢噢，好吓人哦。”

 

“嘿，小废物。”Morgana瞪着表弟。

 

“就是，”Merlin同意道，强忍着才没吐舌头，“看你鼻子里塞满泡沫了还怎么笑，”Merlin说，“泡泡复仇属于我！”

 

“两分钟，”Gwen咬着嘴唇，“哦！看！是Elaine！嘿，Elaine！”Elaine显然是领着她自己的皮卡丘小怪兽们也站在那里，冲Gwen挥挥手。

 

“复仇？”Arthur简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“你有啥要报仇的，阿博？我既不打你，也不偷吃你的食物，更不会把你架在集市里被人扔臭鸡蛋。不过，这么一说，扔鸡蛋倒是个好主意……”

 

“是为了……报仇你们这些英格兰人为了建水库把Tryweryn村淹了！”Merlin说，因为他实在是不可以说“为了报复你如此戏弄我的感情却又跑去和我最好的朋友亲热，你这混蛋”。

 

Arthur眨眨眼，“你知道我那时候压根就没出生呢，对吧？”

 

“那又怎么样？你以为没出生这种借口就可以保护你不被泡沫淹死吗？”

 

“哦， _好吧_ ，”Arthur翻翻白眼，“你就上啊，小公主。”

 

Merlin扶正王冠，“我是女王，谢谢。别搞错了，你这小废物。”

 

“哦，你就等着把自己的 _小屁股_ 乖乖送给我吧，Merlin Emrys。”Arthur眯着眼睛说。可这沙哑的威胁语调却让Merlin整个后背为之兴奋地一颤，真是太不公平了，也不合时宜。 **（注：其实王子说的是your arse is mine，实在翻译不好…）**

 

“时间到！”Gwen大喊，顿时广场上钟声大作，木老的木门缓缓打开。Arthur自鸣得意地看了Merlin一眼，于是Merlin完全搞不清自己是想一把扇掉他脑袋上的帽子，还是直接隔着胡子舍吻Arthur。他知道自己咧嘴笑的样子傻乎乎地莫名其妙，但还是冲Arthur吐吐舌头。

 

“来抓我呀。”他大笑着说，然后钻进人群跑向广场。

 

***

 

一进入广场，霎时间天下大乱。Merlin一手抓着一瓶泡泡，周围所有陌生和熟悉的面孔都盖满了五颜六色的泡泡。已经364天，23个小时，55分钟没有一只脚胆敢玷污的草坪，忽然在脚下粘滑不已，或大或小的泡沫团挂在各种尖尖的小刀上，抹在各式披风，长袍和裙子的边缘。Merlin仰头狂奔起来，Morgana那顶可笑的假发在脑后飘扬，沉沉的裙子绕着脚踝几乎一次次把他绊倒，满心欢喜地穿过一张张喷满泡泡依稀认得的面孔，心想Arthur会不会真的像个5岁小孩那样跑来追他。

 

他的担心完全没必要，因为Arthur已经追到面前，就算穿着长袍也能大步流星穿过草地，帽子已不知所踪，脸上写满决心与信念。他脸上从颧骨到嘴角已经挂着一条泡泡，衣服上更多，但他并没有为任何一个蓝精灵，小女仆或是其他Arthur放慢脚步；他眼里只有Merlin **（原谅我翻得这么基…原文是he was completely focused on Merlin）** ，靠近的时候，他的笑意比Merlin全部的记忆里都更加自由自在。

 

“卧槽。”Merlin倒吸一口冷气，往草地的角落跑去，决定把那里作为根据地。他真的做不出太像模像样的表情，但仍然摆出一副气势汹汹的模样，虽然脸上贴了半缕黏糊糊的假发，脚踝上缠着层层蓝色天鹅绒，同时举起握着泡沫罐的手，静静等待。

 

Arthur把一切都看在眼睛，脚步一刻不停。Merlin一开始还没太明白他想干嘛，知道那笨蛋一把扑上来，两人立刻四肢交缠摔在地上。然后在那个尴尬的时刻，Merlin发现自己被摁在草地里，两个手腕被一只手牢牢钉在地上，而Arthur骑在他的腰上，得意笑着俯视着。胡子在Merlin脸上擦来擦去，他转过头徒劳地想把胡子吹开。

 

“滚开，滚开， _滚开_ ，你这混蛋！”Merlin喘气笑着大喊，却 _实在_ 心口不一。Arthur只是大笑着抓过一瓶泡沫罐子，开始仔仔细细地在Merlin的每一寸脸上涂满泡沫。然后是他的喉咙。他的锁骨，他的肩膀，再是被毁掉的裙子没有遮住的那部分胸口。Merlin闭上眼睛，无济于事地在Arthur身下扭来扭去，身上暖乎乎的黏腻湿滑，还有些胸闷，但很快乐 – 他感觉，其实，浑身燥热地要命。

 

过了一会儿，Arthur不再往他身上喷泡泡，只是坐在那里气喘吁吁，依旧把Merlin死死地困在身下。

 

“早说过等着把自己系小屁股送给我的，Merlin。”他沙哑地喘着气说，Merlin无比小心睁开双眼，睫毛全都黏在一起，看着天空下Arthur的脸庞。

 

“把那傻胡子摘了。”他的声音有些支离破碎，然后Arthur摘下胡子。这不就好看多了么。 **（你们有没有觉得接下去正常的情节该是他俩在草地上吻个天昏地暗？）**

 

“你看着傻透了。”Arthur歪着头仔细看着Merlin，仿佛身边草坪上几百号跌跌撞撞的学生都是空气。他几乎是有些犹豫地伸手抹开Merlin脸上的一些泡沫，揉进假发里，又推开假发。他的嘴角动了动，然后把一团团泡沫拨进Merlin的头发，那里变成了一团黏糊糊的土著人发型，Merlin在他身下扭捏起来 – 因为他觉得自己似乎应该至少稍加抵抗，而不是希望Arthur挪开双腿。Arthur的手指湿乎乎地划过他的皮肤，一路穿过他的发丝，感觉宛如天堂，即使Arthur只是想把Merlin抹成一个傻瓜，而Merlin真是十分感激层层叠叠的天鹅绒和花边以及天知道Morgana还在里面加了什么的东西，正阻隔在他们之间，因为穿着蓝精灵的服装还想隐藏他越来越硬的某个部位还就真的太困难了。他凝视着Arthur无与伦比的碧蓝眼眸，努力让自己不再狂笑好骂上几句。

 

“喂，Arthur，你难道要在这里干那家伙吗？”Kay大喊，于是Merlin看着所有的笑意与温柔从Arthur脸上消失不见，换上惊诧害怕的表情。他放开Merlin的手腕站了起来，似乎Merlin忽然得了什么传染病，而Merlin只觉得在这突如其来的恐慌和拒绝下整个天空都失去了阳光。他好几分钟都静静地躺在草地上，愣愣地望着空白的天空，想问问自己，那家伙到底在玩什么。

 

然后，打扮成星战人无语的Percy一头栽倒在他身上，惨叫着揉揉膝盖，而Merlin挣扎着站了起来，浑身黏黏地也不见了假发，但只有一点点心碎，所以他能藏得很好，紧紧攥着一罐泡沫，如同救命稻草一般，战斗开始了。


	18. Chapter 18

到了下午，清洁工们神奇般的已经把Sallies楼从满地狼藉变成了只剩一点垃圾而已，但那一带仍然散发着不真实的空气，抹开的泡沫和一丝一缕道具戏服的碎片随处可见。Merlin觉得非常不公平的是，学生们下午竟然还得去上课，参加各种辅导，只留出来一点时间好各自冲回宿舍房间洗个澡而已。Merlin的那节物理课人数少得可怜，而他也暗自哀叹着自己怎么没有索性换上睡裤一头栽在床上。出于各种原因，能不省人事实在是老天保佑呀，当然，最主要的因素还是Arthur – 那个打定主意跟Kay，Gwaine和Blanche黏在一起跑回宿舍楼，几乎都不肯看他一眼的Arthur。Merlin走在Gwaine身边，一清二楚地感觉到自己莫名其妙地就被Arthur从朋友降级成了熟人，而Arthur此时正吵吵闹闹地跟Kay说着话，对着一点都好笑的事情笑得前仰后合，却始终不愿看一看Merlin。 **（你有it’s not fair的感觉么？哈，以后你会无数次再想到这句话的… 哦不带这么剧透的。）**

 

Merlin的假发没了，长裙从头湿到脚，冷冰冰沉甸甸的可恶天鹅绒贴在腿上，太恶心了 – 但这些都不算什么。Merlin几乎都不曾留意。他忙着在脑海里反复放映Arthur的动作，试图把这些和他们的友情联系在一起，感觉自己正盯着一个全部错乱的拼图。

 

他一直期待着Arthur会回头看看自己，盼着那双眼睛和其中的微笑 – 正常的东西。他没有意识到自己已经把那些随意轻松的小小亲密都当成了理所当然，而现在Arthur只不过把注意力给了别人，就能让他在诧异中感到如此孤独寂寞。

 

“你还好吗，老毛？”Gwaine问，俯视着他的表情里写上了太多心知肚明的内容让他隐隐不安。

 

“嗯，当然 – 当然啦，”Merlin急忙说。他笑了笑，“只是，你知道 – 累死了。还冷。就这样。”

 

“嗯。”Gwaine说。他一路上不知把蓝爸爸的帽子丢在了哪里，但依旧挂着胡子 – 尽管现在已经错综纠结成了蓝汪汪的一团。他的皮肤上斑斑点点画满了各种粉色，白色和蓝色的圆点，不真实地仿佛一尊大理石像。紧身红裤子让布料下的内容一览无余，泡沫在上面涂得满满当当，好像还有，不知从哪儿粘来的的烤豆子。Merlin漫无边际地想，客观看来，Gwaine确实是个非常有吸引力的人。当然，Merlin一直都知道，只是从没怎么仔细想过；不过，他现在没怎么穿衣服的身体即使覆盖着各种颜料，泡沫和荒唐的胡子，依然清晰地显露出六块腹肌；Merlin开始隐约明白Morgause为什么会破天荒对Gwaine表达温柔的善意了。他身材高大，随便一看就比Arthur高了半尺，还让Merlin想起卡迪夫那儿，他最喜欢的夜店里的一个保镖。Merlin很难想象Gwaine发脾气的样子，但如果真要跟谁打上一架，他多半不会把钱压在 _任何_ Gwaine的对手上。呃，除了Morgause。那是当然。

 

“这几天挺有趣的嘛。”Gwaine笑得却并不真心。

 

Merlin哈哈一笑，“有趣。是啊 – 是啊，就是这个词，对呀。有趣，”他试图让自己满不在乎，“那么 – 你们跟Tristan玩的开心吗？”

 

“又喝了很多酒，”Gwaine的语气说明了一切问题。Merlin做个苦脸。“然后Kay跟Tristan的某个室友打了起来，又摔下了楼梯。”

 

“换成别人我大概还会同情一下。”Merlin脱口而出。

 

Gwaine一脸怜悯的表情，“终身难忘的夜晚啊。”

 

“是啊。”Merlin咽了咽，回想着自己的那个夜晚，有些害羞地意识到Gwaine正好奇地盯着自己脖子上的吻痕，“是啊，我懂你的意思。”他不好意思地说。

 

“我希望你会小心点，”Gwaine犹豫的语气实在不像他，“这不关我的事，当然。抱歉。只是 – 你该小心点。”

 

Merlin不知道自己是该感动还是生气，“呃 – 好吧。”他惊讶地说。

 

Gwaine抖抖肩，“只是不希望有人受伤，”他说，“所以，那个 – 你觉得我们回去的时候会不会刚好没有热水？”

 

Merlin眨眨眼，“千万别开这种玩笑。”他说。

 

***

 

两人一起回到房间的时候，Arthur虽不能完全无视Merlin的存在 – 但他却把Merlin当成了陌生人。似乎Merlin是某个他需要小心翼翼礼貌对待的人。还有比这更尴尬的事吗？Merlin的内心忽然被掏空得一干二净。所以尽管他身体的某一部分只想换件干净衣服昏倒在舒服的床单上，脑中更大的一块却叫嚣着命令他离开傲慢的王子殿下，希望下次再见时，Arthur不会再表现得像面前这个最熟悉的陌生人一般，而是变回Merlin慢慢了解和爱恋的傻瓜。所以他成了仅有的两个出现在物理课上的学生之一，又在下午5点和Gwen一起坐在学联里，阴沉沉地盯着一盘沾满肉汁的薯条和奶酪，把脸埋在一个巨大的茶杯后，问着Gwen昨晚她和Arthur的事。

 

“哦，天啊，”Gwen在椅子里烦躁不安地做了个鬼脸，“闭 _嘴_ ！”

 

Merlin小心拿起一根沾上了肉汁和奶酪的薯条，咬了一口。他也不知道自己为什么要问；他其实一点儿也不想听。算是吧。

 

“呃，你知道 – 我只是问问。想八卦你总不能怪我吧，”他努力让自己听上去随和惬意，“我是说，我上次看见你的时候，你跟他那是亲密的很呀。”

 

Gwen喝下一口热可可做个鬼脸，“唉。那只是 – 他只是当时，刚好在耍帅，就在我旁边还很嘻嘻哈哈的。我就想到你说的：‘抓紧屁股’。”她对自己笑了笑，“我对自己说，Gwen，你只能年轻一次，如果你敢试都不试就让这个机会溜走，你一辈子都会想踢死自己。你爸会踢你。你的孙子们会踢你；路人甲乙丙丁都会踢你。所以 – 我就抓了。我试了试。”她满脸窘迫，但隐隐也有些自豪。听上去一切正好。

 

Merlin点点头，又小心拿起另一根薯条，“我干的可真不错，”他说着，忽然有些犯恶心，“我应该去做什么人生导师之类的！”他把薯条丢进嘴里，舔了舔手指上的肉汁，“不过，”过了一会儿，他又问，“我当时想的其实是Lance，你知道，我说那话的时候。”

 

Gwen低头盯着自己的可可，又抬头望着Merlin，满脸戒备地有些可怜，“我知道，”他说，“可是 – 可是Lance从来不跟我嘻嘻哈哈。我想，他都甚至都没意识到我是个女孩儿。而Arthur就在 _那里_ ，那么性感还跟我调情，还有，你知道，是 _Arthur_ _王子_ ，对不对。谁不会也跟着玩闹几句呢？”她咬了咬嘴唇，“这是不是很奇怪？你生气了？我是说 – 我知道你也觉得他很帅，可你没有……”她有些尴尬的干笑着，“你没有 _爱上_ 他，对吧？还有，你知道，他是直的，所以……”

 

Merlin叹口气，“不，”他说，“没有，我没有爱上他。”他想笑一笑，“而且我要是因为你吻了自己的白马王子就生气，还算哪门子朋友？我是说，拜托，干的太漂亮了你！我没有任何权利生气。”他把自己的盘子往前推了推，“拿着，吃根薯条吧。”

 

Gwen狐疑地闻了闻，“呃 – 这个。还是算了吧。我是说，薯条和奶酪 – 好吃。薯条和肉汁 – 也很好吃。但是三个一起？我觉得有点过了。这盘东西就像那种特效做出来的。非常廉价的那种特效。”

 

“这是咸味儿的，油汪汪的超美味，又脆的也有软的。”Merlin说着，充分向Gwen显示为什么他以后不能去做广告。

 

“呃，”Gwen犹疑了一阵，抖抖肩，“哎呀，管他呢。”她说着也拿起一根。

 

“哈！真好吃。”她惊喜万分，于是两人一起安静地坐着啃啃盘里的食物。

 

“那个吻其实也不算好，”过一小会儿，Gwen说，“有 – 你知道。他的虎牙。”

 

Merlin感觉自己的眼睛都快跳了出来，“真的？”他问道，惊诧万分又失望异常。

 

Gwen很不舒服的样子，“呃 – 抱歉，不，那听上去有点过分了，是不是？我不是说 _他_ 吻技不好，只是 – 呃，你要听所有细节吗？”

 

“显然我的自虐倾向已经无可救药了，所以 – 嗯。说吧。”Merlin说道。Gwen奇怪地看着他。

 

“呃，那么 – 那个，呃， _技术_ 是好的，但只是不太 – 唔。一定都不热情。不，呃，没有 _欲望_ ，其实。有点 – 诡异。而且意外。”她皱着眉，“不太 – 我是说，基本上就像吻我的哥哥一样。”

 

Merlin觉得自己的眼睛应该已经跳出眼眶了，“你吻过你哥哥？”

 

“什么！没有，我没有哥哥，你这白痴！我是说有点像。只是 – 怪怪的没有感觉，而且，总觉得不对。不过即便如此，你知道： _Arthur_ _王子_ ！”

 

Merlin咽了咽，“是啊，”他说道，对自己接下去该说什么毫无概念，“我明白了。可你 – 我是说，你跟他，你们有没有 – 呃……？”

 

“不我们没有‘呃’！就算我后来上了半条街的人你都不会知道的吧，一句话不说就闪人的家伙！是跟 – 我看到的是大名鼎鼎的Edwin？因为我看出来你为什么喜欢他了，如果那就是他的话。”

 

“是Edwin。”Merlin说。

 

Gwen又偷走一根薯条，“他很性感呐，”她说，“你说过，柔体瑜伽？”

 

Merlin感觉从头红到了脚，“他柔韧性很好，”他承认道，忽然笑了笑，“而且，呃，很细致入微。唔。”

 

“不错嘛。”

 

Merlin盯着一根薯条好半天才咬下一口，然后抬头望着Gwen，歪着脑袋，“那么 – 这样，如果你要选一个的话，Arthur还是Lance？”

 

“什么？”

 

“快说啦，滴答滴答 – 甩一个，上一个，嫁一个：Arthur，Lance和布拉德·皮特。”

 

“甩了Arthur，上皮特，嫁Lance。”Gwen毫不犹豫。

 

“ _真的假的_ ？”Merlin惊得一动不动。

 

“呃，在幻想的世界里，如果他们三个都对我我兴趣 – 当然啦，”她坚持道，“为什么不选Lance？钱又不是万能。”

 

“我知道！”Merlin抗议，“我不是说 – 听着，Lance很棒，别误会我，我爱那家伙。他是个大好人。如果 _有人_ 要上天堂 – 如果真有天堂 – 那一定是Lance。真的。但我只是 – 我是说，我没想到你会这么回答，”他咬咬嘴唇，“细节不尽相同，”他对自己轻声说，“呃，那很 – 那很好。我想。应该吧。”

 

Gwen迷糊地看着他，“呃好吧，那个 – 很高兴我们想到一起去了。你知道你是个小怪物，对不对？”

 

“哦，你爱我这怪物，”Merlin完全恬不知耻，“听着 – 关于Lance。你说他不喜欢你真的想错了。”

 

Gwen的笑容褪去，“哦，Merlin – 又说啊，拜托。”

 

“不，可是……”

 

“Merlin，我真的不想谈。”

 

“你看，你话是这么说，可你会这样想都是因为……”Merlin开口道，然后又闭了嘴，看着Gwen从口袋里挖出振动的手机点开，向他挥挥手示意安静。

 

“是吗？嗯，没问题。”她的声音渐渐低下去，又忽然亮了起来，“对，我其实现在就在这里，在楼下。你要不要……好。好。没问题。嗯。”她关掉手机，抱歉地朝Merlin笑笑，“说曹操曹操到！对不起，亲爱的，我得走了 – 他们需要有人今晚在夜间热线值班 – 本来要去的姑娘生病了。”

 

“你上周不就在那儿么？”Merlin皱着眉问道。

 

她耸耸肩，“没什么，”她说，“我挺喜欢的。”但她的语气未免有一点随意过头。

 

“有没有可能，你会是跟Lance一起工作？”Merlin问道，怀疑地打量着她，“只有你们俩，整晚呆在一间小小的秘密房间里？”

 

“哦， _Merlin_ ！”Gwen大喊。

 

“那就是说中了喽。百分之百说中了，”他冲她挥舞着一根薯条，“就是这样，对不对？”

 

“不是那样的！”

 

“如果你开口 _要求_ 他了，就会是的。”Merlin不依不饶。

 

“不，说真的 – 我不会再说这件事了。”Gwen说着放下杯子，用手背抹抹嘴。她摇着头看看Merlin，“我知道你是好意，所以现在我才没把整盘薯条奶酪和肉汁倒你身上 – 但是，真的，这星期我已经干够了对不喜欢我的男生投怀送抱了。就这样。所以现在我要回去拿东西。明天见，锤子先生。”

 

“我们 _以后_ 会谈的，”Merlin决心已定，“但我保证，你所要做的只是开口而已，他就会变成你的男人。”

 

“哦，闭嘴，你这家伙。”Gwen说着站起身来，把破破烂烂的邮差包甩在肩上。她揉揉他的头发，就想把他惹毛，“明天见，小笨蛋。”

 

***

 

_那就短信吧，因为你不肯听。_

 

 **闭嘴** 。

 

昨晚跟Lance谈过了。他<3你。非常非常。但是很害羞！

 

不<3，也不害羞。别闹了。

 

我发誓是真的。奇怪吧，他竟然经验不多。还有，他确定你<3 Arthur，所以才傻乎乎地要让道。因为他就是这么二。

 

我不<3 Arthur。

 

很好你应该告诉Lance。我想他是完全没看出来。你得把话说清楚。我的建议包括光着身子和涂上奶油，头上举个‘我<3你，Lance’的横幅。

 

闭嘴！脑子都不知道在想什么了！我在值班！我是个负责的接线员！

 

跟Lance一起？“

 

闭嘴。啥也没听见。

 

那我要给他也发短信吗？

 

 **敢发就杀了你** 。

 

赶紧的，你这小P孩！抓紧时间！

 

你再敢配对下去我就他大爷的抓死你！

 

Merlin看着屏幕，脸上的笑意一点一点消失不见。

 

“去他的游戏。”他对自己小声嘟囔。他关上手塞回口袋里，不知道Arthur在哪里。这会儿他应该已经从Leuchars回来了。

 

***

 

Arthur踉跄回房的时候，已过了凌晨一点，被Kay和Leon两人架在肩头，嘴里哼着走掉的歌。正安然熟睡的Merlin被房门“咣当”一声惊醒，接着传来一串不太体面的嘀咕，像是有人在说“我猜你跳舞一定很好看”，他在心里地抱怨着猛地用手遮住眼睛，因为Kay打开了灯。

 

“好了，兄弟，”Kay的声音也迷迷糊糊，驾着Arthur把他扶上床。“好啦，好啦，”他又转头瞪着Merlin，“只要这家伙不趁机占你便宜。”

 

Merlin的眼睛从指缝中眯开一条缝，脑子却像每天起床时那样仍然混混沌沌，从头无语到脚。他的视线逐渐适应了亮光，但他大概还需要几分钟才能变回人类。

 

“没事，Kay。没事。她还挺那个的，对吧？”Arthur说着，Kay起哄地哼哼了两下。

 

“你也没好干好事啊，Arthur！真不明白你怎么没去她那里！你瞧瞧那一脸饥渴的样子！”

 

“下次吧。”Arthur说着，低头弯腰想解开鞋带，差点摔到地上才被人勉强扶起，“哎呀！”

 

Merlin挣扎着把自己拽着坐起来，两手揉揉眼睛，“哦我了个去，”他皱眉道，“你又怎么他了？”

 

“没人跟你说话，Emrys，”Kay压根就没看他，“Arthur，你可以去我们那里，你知道，哥们儿。跟我挤一下就行了，如果你不想呆这里的话。喝醉了单独跟着人在一块儿可不太好。”

 

“哦，你赶紧滚吧，”Merlin发飙道，找寻着Leon的身影，“你干嘛了？瞧瞧他这样子！”

 

“跳舞去了。还有喝酒。还有喝酒和跳舞。”Arthur说着，笨拙地试图解开另一只鞋子的鞋带，半路上差点晕死在床上。

 

Merlin锁紧了眉头，“周一晚上？在St Andrews？你他妈上哪儿找的酒吧？”

 

Arthur敲敲鼻子。至少他想敲的来着；不过他窘迫地没找到自己的鼻子究竟在哪儿，Merlin翻翻白眼。

 

“额滴神呀。好吧，你的头疼药在哪儿？”Merlin哆哆嗦嗦地爬下床。Arthur发出一记胜利的炫耀，指着自己成功脱下的第一只鞋，又专心对付起另一只。

 

“好吧，那么 – 我先走了。”Kay犹犹豫豫地站在过道那里，看着Merlin翻箱倒柜折腾着Arthur的洗漱用品。“你要是改了主意，随时过来敲门就好，哥们儿。”他补上一句，然后跌跌撞撞地消失在走廊里。

 

“找到了。”Merlin嘀咕着抓起一个小盒子扔上Arthur的床，又倒满一杯水。正好是那个被Arthur当成玩笑送来的锤子队长杯子，因为Merlin自己没有茶杯而Arthur又讨厌跟别人分享。Merlin毫无头绪Arthur从哪儿找出来这么个东西，他严重怀疑Arthur是从网上买的，或是找人特意定做，而不是像他轻描淡写的那样，花了两块钱从路边摊买的。不论如何，Merlin都知道Arthur不会在路边摊花什么时间。

 

他拿着茶杯跪下身来，把Arthur的手指合拢在杯子上，从Leon手里接过药片推进Arthur手心。Arthur猛地一抬头看着他，露出一个大大的傻瓜微笑，如同雨后阳光般让Merlin猝不及防。

 

“Merlin！”他惊喜地大喊 – 好像他们从来没一屋子睡过似的。 **（原谅我又翻歪了一点点，原文是as if they didn’t share a flaming bedroom, for God’s sake）**

 

“你得把水喝了，Arthur。”Merlin一字一句地说，“再把药吃了。”

 

Arthur看都不看一口吞下药片，又听话地喝掉杯子里的东西。Melrin知道应该庆幸Arthur没跟他折腾，但他却感到意料之外的惊恐。

 

“你连看都不看就吃了？”他质问道，“你怎么能一口就咽下去呢！我搞不好给你的是迷幻药，或者摇头丸，天知道是 _什么_ ，你就这么 _吃掉_ 了！”

 

Arthur皱皱眉，然后很不像话地嗤笑一声，“别犯傻了，Merlin。你不会伤害我。”他说。

 

Merlin咽了咽，“那不是重点，”他沮丧地说，“你应该学会照顾自己，笨蛋。”

 

“我这不是有你嘛！你，还有Leon，跟Kay和Gwaine，加上Val，Ewan和Pell。都在看着我。确保我不会真的干什么傻事。”他轻轻动了动，“比如自己跑出去开车，傍晚没人陪就去海滩跑步，或者操了错的人。专属于我的私人管家，帮我，哈，只走直线。”他笑了笑，“必须记得我欠了Pendragon这个姓氏的东西。必须做负责的选择。”他冲自己点点头，微笑着，“但我父亲不介意有时候喝醉一场，以……以‘男人气概’的名义。喝醉没问题。还有个女孩儿 – 是个女孩儿也没问题。”他无神地看了Merlin一眼，“漂亮姑娘。红头发的。很大的……嗯，那个。胸。她认为我 _棒极了_ 。”他又点点头，有些得意洋洋。

 

Merlin叹口气，“那么，恭喜你了，”他说，“她有名字吗？”

 

“谁都有名字，傻瓜。”Arthur说着，挣扎着想脱掉外套。Merlin无语地与Leon对视一眼，心想他们可不可以用剪刀石头布来决定到底是谁该帮醉王子殿下换衣服。可能不行。他叹着气，帮Arthur把手拽出袖子，又挂到椅背上。

 

“我再给你倒点水。”他说道，盼着Arthur自己或Leon能搞定衬衫和牛仔裤，“你究竟怎么想的？”他补充一句，手指敲敲水龙头，“星期一喝成这样不像你啊。你应该在Leuchars开飞机，拜托，不是喝个醉生梦死！ _昨晚_ 你还没折腾够肝脏啊，你这疯子？我是说，天啊，我觉得我这个月都不会再喝一口了 – 你竟然又跑出去！你肯定是忘记吃药了，Arthur Pendragon。都是近亲繁殖的错。”等他端着满满一杯水回来时，Arthur已经穿着切尔西的球衣和短裤坐在床上，看着Merlin的目光满怀古怪的热切。Leon站在门边，等着Merlin；当Merlin望向他时，感激地点了点头，于是Leon钻出门，留下他俩独自呆在屋里。Merlin不知道他是否会在报告里提到帮Arthur换衣服，天晓得是什么上层人物在管理威尔士王子的安保队伍。

 

“你是要去刷牙吗？还是酒仙就能搞的定蛀牙？”Merlin问道。

 

“当然要啦。拿来。”Arthur不耐烦地说，像个正常人似的走到水池边，从Merlin手中一把抢过杯子，“我又不是小孩，你知道的！”

 

“差点没看出来。”

 

“切，随便 – 你反正也很好骗，”Arthur试探道，“拿来。”

 

Merlin递上茶杯，但仍然迟在咫尺地徘徊着，以防他随时摔倒。不过显然Arthur稳得很，于是他拖沓着回到自己床上，裹紧被子。苏格兰东海岸的11月寒意袭人，尽管屋子里的暖气已经打开，仍然不太管用。Merlin已经不是第一次惊讶Arthur怎么会住在Sallies，而不是设施良好的新楼里。他看着Arthur刷完牙，又喝下一大杯水，没关灯就摇摇晃晃地倒在床上，于是他叹息着，又跳下床穿过房间关上电灯，再钻回床上。

 

“我猜你是去跑去跟Edwin乱搞了。”当Merlin以为Arthur已经睡着时，他说。

 

“什么？”

 

“今晚。”

 

Merlin躺在黑暗中，反复想了几遍这不知从何而来的言论，“呃 – 不，我在家写周三上午要交的论文来着。”最后，他说道。

 

“哦。”Arthur说。

 

一阵漫长的寂静，Merlin迷迷糊糊地听Arthur又开口说道，“我不喜欢那家伙。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“Edwin。我不喜欢他。”

 

“你压根都不认识他。”Merlin说道，困顿交加，还有一丝不悦。

 

“不认识我也知道。”

 

“你这是什么意思？”

 

Arthur一言不发。

 

Merlin郁闷地敲敲枕头，“那么，幸亏你既不是我爸，也不是我男朋友，我老板，所以Edwin脸上有没有敲王室批准的印章都无所谓。搞不好我还不喜欢你随便吻的那个红头发呢。那又怎么样？ _睡觉_ 去，你这混蛋。”

 

Arthur顿了顿，然后说道，“换做是你会更好。”声音轻的Merlin必须竖起耳朵才听清。 **（心脏病差点犯了，这么快就表白啊？）**

 

“什么？”

 

“今晚。我是说 – 我是说今晚，”Arthur提高了音量，忽然哑了嗓子，“我只是 – 我 – 今晚换做跟你在一起会更有趣。那里。你在那里的话。”

 

Merlin对着天花板翻白眼，“那下次就他妈的叫上我啊，你这白痴！说真的，你到底会不会说话啊？Kay这么无聊又不是我的错。而且显然你想跟Kay一起玩，所以最后只有他在你身边那也是活该。”

 

等Merlin忽然想到，Arthur话中的“一起”，不知说的是整个晚上“一起”，还是亲吻那件事，但Arthur已经发乎轻微的鼾声。

 

在那以后，Merlin睡意全无。

 

***

 

“呃，我有个想法。”第二天，Gwaine走出图书馆时与Merlin撞个正着。

 

Gwaine小心翼翼地看了看他，“下午好啊，老毛。”他点头说道。

 

Merlin凑近了些，压低声音耳语道，“昨天，你看到那个很囧的吻痕的时候 – 我猜你以为那是Arthur干的。”

 

他看看Gwaine。Gwaine扬起眉毛，却没有停下脚步。

 

Merlin得寸进尺继续说道，“我想你说的什么‘要小心’的话都是在说Arthur，而不是叫我做足安全措施。你以为我在对他动手动脚，而 _他也心甘情愿_ 。”

 

Gwaine的表情纹丝不动，“你为什么会这么想呢？”他温和地问道。

 

“因为我猜你知道一些我还不知道的事情，”Merlin眯起眼睛，“你们还是孩子的时候就认识了，对不对？你别任何人都了解他。你不想听听我的理论吗？”

 

“没什么兴趣。”

 

“我猜他喜欢男人。我猜他喜欢我。”

 

“他当然喜欢你啦，老毛。你俩是哥们儿。”

 

Merlin甩甩手，“哦 _得了吧_ ，Gwaine！拜托，给我个准信儿好不好！我不想伤害他，或者把事情弄糟 – 我只是想搞清楚，因为 _我快要被折磨死了_ ，而我想我现在终于明白了。他也喜欢我，对不对？不只是我一厢情愿？”

 

Gwaine叹着气，终于转过头看着Merlin，“我不是在说你想的对。但就算你确实没错，Merlin，你知道他还是什么也做不了。你那男人是 _威尔士王子_ 。你没见过他父亲，可是 – 好吧，就算没有那茬，你也知道他没有权利像你一样做所有决定，可能连我这样空间都没有。将来有一天，他会做 _国王_ 。英联邦的元首。圣公会首脑。这可不光是戴个闪闪发亮的帽子把脸印在邮票上。这是份全职工作，而且还附带了诸多规矩。他必须遇见个家境良好的姑娘，在圣保罗大教堂举办场盛大的婚礼，跟她生下一大堆王室小孩 – _一大堆_ ，来确保王室后继有人，因为Uther在Igraine后再无婚娶，而Arthur又是独子，所以已经有很多人不高兴了。”他摇摇头，“Arthur想要什么不是 _关键_ 。你应该早知道的。天知道 _他_ 反正是明白。”

 

“哦，”Merlin说，忽然不像刚开始那样志气满满。他盯着路面，“可是 – _哦_ 。”

 

Gwaine叹息着，拍拍他的肩膀，“开心点，老毛，”他说，“总还没更糟呢。”

 

“操，”过了一会儿，Merlin说，“我真是傻透了，对不对？”

 

“最近傻事是挺多的。但你 – 你明白的，是吧？你该努力忘掉这档子事儿，找个没那么多负担的男人？一个不会因为一时头脑发热就惹上很多麻烦的人？还有别 – 我是说，别再让小胖墩儿为难了，好吗？”

 

Merlin点点头，，然后，因为他觉得自己还只有13岁，闷着鼻子笑了笑。

 

Gwaine翻个白眼，“你别装没听懂。别再纠结了。”

 

“嗯。是啊，我懂的，”微笑无影无踪，“靠。谢谢。我，呃 – 我想Morgana早就跟我解释过，其实，可我不肯听。但是 – 好吧。现在都明白了。我是说，我觉得这太好笑了，就跟空军训练队那事儿一样，不过 – 好吧。我懂。还要你们这样把话一句句说清楚真是太幼稚了。”

 

“嗯。”

 

Merlin眨眨眼，“我反正也算是在跟别人约会了，”片刻，他说道，“算是吧。”

 

“那不挺好嘛。”

 

“他在读博士后。医学院的。他研究的是HIV病毒。而且他柔韧性超好。”

 

“真不错的，哥们儿！”Gwaine真诚地说。然后放低嗓门儿，“不过说实话，你就别告诉我他到底有多柔韧了。”他加上一句，挥挥手，似乎想把Merlin最后一句话删掉，“那么 – 你要不要来喝杯热可可？”

 

Merlin叹口气，收紧脖子上的围巾，“嗯，好啊。那能治好一颗破碎的心吗？”

 

“我的大姐亲口保证过，”Gwaine说，“不过我二姐觉得威士忌效果更好，再加上骂人和摔盘子。”

 

Merlin认真考虑了考虑，“嗯，那就先试试热可可吧，”最后，他说道，“要是不行再去试威士忌加骂人加摔盘子好了。”


	19. Chapter 19

“我靠 – 那是Lady Viva么？”Kay说道，表情难以置信地指着Bell街对面。Merlin的目光跟着望去，吃惊地发现一个穿着恨天高的年轻女孩儿站在那里，套在似乎是用乳胶和水晶做成的紧身绿裙子里，脑袋上顶着巨型高尔夫球形状的帽子，身旁站着一个穿着皮衣的肌肉男。

 

**（注：这里对应的应该是剧中的lady Vivian了，不过我总觉得作者不论是从取名还是外形都还影射了Lady Gaga）**

 

“倒是挺像的，”Merlin同意道，“他们在这儿干嘛。”

 

“什么像不像的 – 我觉得那 _真的_ 是Lady Viva，”Kay依旧眼珠一转不转地盯着，“喜欢露大胸的Viva the Diva！ **（恕我搞不定怎么用中文表达…）** 她上周在爱丁堡开了演唱会 – 我想真的是她。”Kay戳戳Arthur的肋骨，“如果你不要的话，归我了。”

 

“你真恶心。”Merlin摇摇头。

 

“老毛说的有理。”Gwaine说。

 

“闭嘴。就归我了 – 你已经名草有主了。除非 – 卧槽，要是Beyonce也来了那我现在就往身上喷奶油。太正点了。靠，她MV里多淫荡啊。”Kay做梦似的补充道。

 

“我想那还真是，你知道，”Gwaine有些惊讶，“那看上去 _真的_ 挺像她的，我觉得旁边那个好像是她经纪人吧 – 你知道，叫什么来着，老蝈蝈儿？经常上《流行偶像》和《英国达人》那个。那个家伙。就是他，对吧？”

 

“是蛐蛐儿！”Merlin说，忍不住佩服了一下自己。在St Andrews这里偶遇名人不是什么平常事，虽然不会天天都上演（呃，除非你算上Arthur和Morgana，这些日子，Merlin已经决定他俩不算了），不过也不算太值得大惊小怪了。刚到的第一个月，Merlin曾在街上对一个衣冠整洁的老先生礼貌地点点头，心想那张脸还挺眼熟的，就以为是某个教授吧，对方只草草说了句“早安”，5分钟后他才意识到那是某部007电影里的演员，而不是什么物理课或者哲学课的老师。自那以后，他还见过肖恩·康纳利几次，一般都跟他儿子在一起，还有过几个职业高尔夫球选手，以及另外一次，塞缪尔·L·杰克逊 **（神盾局局长…）** 的后脑勺。但是Lady Viva，流行天后，大众情人以及时尚风标，就完全是另一个层次了。

 

Kay热切地看看Arthur，“我打赌她是找你来了。我猜她也想给自己沾点王室的边，”他一副小心算计的表情，“不过，她也许不会介意来个3P。Arthur，她要是想3P你必须先找我。”

 

“你今天真是嫌洋相出的不够多啊。”Merlin难以置信地说道。

 

“我只是很现实，Emrys，”Kay耸耸肩，“在两性大战里有个致命武器没什么不对的 – 我们的Arthur基本上可以算是大规模杀伤性武器了。好人卡又不能帮你上床。”

 

“Kay，谢谢你说的这么委婉，但是3P是不会有的。就算有，我也可以明确告诉你，你绝对不会在里面。”Arthur情真意切地说。

 

Kay好像有些受伤。

 

“听着，不是要针对你，”Arthur说，“不过 – 那个，好吧，是的，就是针对你。就我个人而言，我对你的身体部位实在没有更进一步了解的兴趣。永远也不会。真的，所以 – 不行。抱歉。”

 

“你这朋友太烂了，”Kay不满地撅着嘴，“拜托，如果我是威尔士王子，一定会跟你共享女人。”

 

“那么我想，为了王室的好，幸亏你不是了，”Arthur立场非常坚定，“现在我们能不能别再谈论我跟Lady Viva不存在的恋情了？”

 

“她管自己叫Lady Viva是不是有点太好笑了，”Kay的目光依旧盯着街对面，“我是说，她不也就是个平头百姓么 – 就像Emrys一样 – 然后她还非要自封一个头衔什么的。”

 

“只是个艺名而已，”Arthur不耐烦地说，“比如麦当娜。”

 

“不，麦当娜的真名也是麦当娜。”Merlin指出。

 

“拜托，别在我们面前炫耀你从同志团体那儿学来的东西了，”Arthur翻着白眼大喊，“随便吧。我只是说她叫什么对我来说都一样，不管是Lady Viva，神秘博士还是小美人鱼。我都不觉得我们会跟她碰面。”

 

“那是因为你毫无新意，”Kay说道，“等着吧。她太他么喜欢镁光灯了 – 所以她一来St Andrews怎么可能还不来找你，至少是得吃顿饭吧。想想那一顿饭能给她挣来多少新闻！不，她已经看上你啦，哥们儿，所以她一定会死缠烂打。如果你没兴趣，那么我建议我们在她看见你之前就溜进街边的店里。”

 

“哦，胡说八道。”Arthur说。但他依旧觉得此时此刻很有必要忽然钻进饮品店里来杯咖啡。

 

***

 

Merlin很烦心Kay竟然说中了。显然，如果一个人恰好是个国际知名人物，大众女神以及经常荣登“最想上的女星”首位，那么所有St Aalvator楼和王子安保组的所有门卫和保镖都会神奇地消失不见，因为他们都认定那个人即使不请自来也会非常受威尔士王子欢迎。Merlin真的不太喜欢这种随意侵犯Arthur隐私的客人 – 但也许只是他在吃醋罢了。

 

走近了看，Lady Viva其实比电视上更年轻美貌。也许是因为她脸上终于去掉了几斤化妆品的缘故吧，Merlin心说。不过她还是带着一顶状如苏格兰毛皮袋的大帽子，就如照片上那样疯狂，鞋子垫高了足有5英尺却又不带任何鞋跟，这件工程作品Merlin实在是打心眼儿里佩服。

 

“我是来找Artur的。”她宣布道，鄙夷地上下打量着Merlin。

 

“哦，呃。”Merlin晕晕乎乎地说，看着她身上那件透明的黑色蕾丝裙，外面套着一件太空主题的银色内衣，裙子的领口镶满了黑色与银色的羽毛，烘托着她的脸。身后，4个穿着紧身黑皮衣的肌肉男叉手站着。Val带着他特有的职业敏感审视着那群人，对着那套麦当娜耳机低语着什么，Merlin不禁放心了些。他咽了咽，尽量挺直了腰版。“他知 – 呃，他知道你要来吗？”

 

Lady Viva歪着脑袋，脖子上的羽毛晃了晃，投来的目光让Merlin顿时矮了好几截，“我是来找 _Arthur_ 的，”她又说道，声音高的有些危险，“不是他的小猴子。”

 

Merlin回头看看屋子里。Arthur正盘腿坐在床上，面前对着一大摞参考书，茶杯摆在一边，霹雳啪啦地敲着键盘。反正在Merlin开门前，他是在敲键盘；现在他一脸郁闷地盯着Merlin，估计马上就要变成冰冷的愤怒。他下床站了起来。

 

“嗯，”Merlin说着，给Arthur让开路，“抱歉。”

 

“你好？”Arthur刻意没有邀请Lady Viva或者她的私人军队进屋，而是用身体堵着门，两手交叉在胸前，脸上堆满了勉力维系的礼貌，“有什么事吗？”

 

“我决定你应该请我吃饭。”她嚼着一嘴口香糖说道，眼珠滴溜溜看着Arthur的模样似乎是在思考自己要不要买下面前的东西。她有些失望地发现Arthur穿的跟Merlin差不多：牛仔裤和套头衫。Merlin想她该不会是以为Arthur每天都穿天鹅绒宽腿裤带着王冠吧。 **（基本就是欧洲贵族的传统服饰了）**

 

“是吗？”Arthur表情僵硬地笑出8颗牙齿，“呃，我很荣幸，您是……”

 

Merlin倒吸一口冷气，看着她脸上一英尺长的假睫毛危险地眯了起来，“Lady Viva。”她说，声音一点都不温柔甜腻了。

 

“嗯。那么，很荣幸见到您，Lady Viva。我叫Arthur。我想我们从未见过吧。”

 

“你这不就见过了。”她说道。Merlin听到某处传来几下尖尖的声音，而不是这位知名访客的话。Lady Viva不悦地望了望走廊，又看着Arthur，“你总是可以邀请我 _进去_ 的嘛。”她意有所指地说道。

 

“呃，是啊，那也是一种方案，”Arthur表示同意，“不过恐怕我已经吃过晚饭了，小姐。金枪鱼 – 不是餐厅里最好吃的食物，很遗憾，不过也相当满足了，只不过油腻了点，不过卡仕达布丁倒是不错。我实在是吃不下更多食物了 – 何况，我手头还有篇明早就要上交的论文，所以恐怕我真的无法陪您在镇上转转了。不过我的心都快碎了，因为我真的万分乐意与您共度良宵。”他紧巴巴地笑了笑，“但我们应该还有些外卖菜单吧 – Merlin，麻烦你帮忙找找，好吗？PM酒吧的羊肉味道不错，如果你还没尝过这里特有的油炸玛氏威化饼干，那么我想，街角那个一定得去试试。”

 

整一段话中间，Merlin都无法把目光从Lady Viva那里挪开，但要强忍脸上的笑意倒是越来越艰难了。

 

“你是在 _拒绝我_ ？”她大声质问，简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“你到底知不知道《花花公子》想花多少钱求我拍裸照？”

 

“不，”Arthur说，“不过不论他们愿意出多少，我都乐意花双倍请您再穿多点。在别的什么地方。祝您心情愉快。”然后Arthur关上门，Merlin忍不住热情鼓掌起来。

 

“太有才了！”他摇着头赞叹道，“真的太精彩了！要我付门票钱看这段我都乐意！喔！你 _真的_ 不太喜欢她，是吧？”

 

“妈呀，一点都不。”Arthur心有余悸地说。

 

“Kay为了脱她裤子估计卖肾都愿意吧。”

 

“Kay为了脱任何人的裤子都会把他自己和外婆的肾一起买了。”Arthur说，拾起茶杯喝下一大口，“还不如一只山怪呢，好吧？她是个自命不凡的讨人厌笨蛋。”他深有体会地加上一句。

 

Merlin很善解人意地没追加一句“物以类聚”，因为他仍然深陷崇拜之情中。

 

“而且她对你态度那么差，”Arthur继续道，走回床边，“从哪儿来滚哪儿去。”

 

Merlin轻声笑了笑，努力忍着没为Arthur的保护欲变成个13岁的小姑娘，“可是，Arthur – _你_ 每天都对我态度很差啊。”他一针见血地说，感觉自己的心脏被轻轻挤了挤。

 

“嗯，那个 – 我有权利态度差，”Arthur坐了下来，愤愤地说，“我是威尔士王子，你是威尔士人。我爱把你怎么样就怎么样。” **（鼻血喷彪中…）**

 

Merlin的眼睛差点没蹦跶出来，过了一秒，Arthur似乎才反应过来自己刚刚说了什么，猛然抬头看着Merlin。他费力地咽了咽。

 

“我的意思– 那个，呃，你知道我的意思啦。”Arthur说道，红着脸迎向Merlin的目光，迟迟不愿低头。在这无限延长的暂停中，他的表情有些悲哀，面颊却渐渐红了起来。

 

Merlin舔舔嘴唇，Arthur的眼睛立刻挪向那里，仿佛一道暖流穿过Merlin的身体，他使劲儿想着能说点什么才不会被弹耳朵。

 

“如您所愿，殿下。”

 

Arthur翻翻白眼，“别犯傻了，Merlin。”他轻描淡写地说。

 

***

 

Merlin觉得自己竟然没想到真是蠢透了 – 毕竟，Arthur已经又好几周没受到任何超自然生物攻击了，所以他真的应该知道天下不会永远太平的。但最近分心的事情太多，学业，周末狂欢，还有Arthur总是，呃，那个样子 – 因此无论如何，他主动放松了警惕。所以第二天发生的事怎么也不算意外了，Arthur上完课蹦跳着回了房间，脸上挂着傻兮兮的微笑，神采飞扬，五音不全但精神奕奕地唱着《那就是爱》。Merlin从自己的哲学书里抬起头，看着Arthur打开整个衣柜，翻箱倒柜地搜来搜去，不满地哼哼着把一件件衣服甩到地上。

 

（注：二王子唱的是Dean Martin的经典曲目that’s amore。）

 

“你又忘记吃药啦？”Merlin兴致勃勃地看着他。

 

“别笑！”Arthur焦急地看着他，“我 _没有一件_ 像样的衣服！靠！我怎么没衣服了？”

 

“呃。因为你把衣服都当成地毯铺地上啦？”

 

“可这些衣服都不 _好看_ ！她肯定不喜欢！”Arthur痛苦地说。“她很注重着装的！如果我总穿像你这样的平常衣服，她怎么会注意到我？”每吐出一个字，他的声音就变得越发响亮而痴狂，Merlin放下书坐直了身子，全神贯注地看着Arthur。

 

“靠。”他低声嘟囔道，站起来几步穿过房间，“Arthur？Arthur，淡定，哥们儿。你在说什么？或者 – 谁？”

 

“Lady Viva，还用说嘛！”Arthur说话的样子仿佛那个名字本身就非常珍贵可爱一般。

 

Merlin愣住了，“Lady……Viva？你在担心她会不喜欢你的穿衣品味？”

 

“是的！”Arthur焦虑地说，“你明白了？你明白这有多要紧？”

 

“哦，我滴娘诶。”Merlin郁闷地抱住脑袋，“又来啊。”

 

***

 

“是的，我确定是个咒语。一定是。别再问了。快说怎么解决。”

 

Merlin紧紧攥着手机，凝视Arthur沉睡的面容，盼着自己可以不用向Gaius解释他为什么可能刚好用魔法把王位继承人弄晕了。他很确定那种事情听上去怎么说都不大好。

 

“可是，Merlin – 这里至少有十几种，如果不是 _上百种_ 的话，可能性，”Morgana无助地说，“你就这点证据？他昨天不喜欢她，现在喜欢了？”

 

“就这点证据啊。但是相信我，我懂魔法是什么样的，而且这就是魔法。他忽然就眼里冒星星嘴里念不停的样子了，昨天他还觉得那女人是残暴的老巫婆。”

 

“唉。Merlin。我需要再多点信息。我是说，我会去翻翻书，但是这可能 – 唉，可能是一瓶魔药，一个魔咒，一段迷幻，一个诅咒，一次蛊惑 – 我是说，你得再知道些具体情况。也许过几个小时就会消退，也许是终生的 – 我现在也搞不清呐。”

 

“靠。”

 

“是的， _靠_ ！见鬼，海妖怪，你得把他搞定。你怎么想的，让他吃了什么名人小妞的魔法迷幻药？”

 

“哦，我不知道 – 也许因为他本来就有一群要价不菲的保镖，巨龙的保护，而且不知怎么没我也活到了18岁？”

 

“我们当初可是把他交给你了，Merlin。”Morgana不满地说。

 

Merlin闭上双眼，脑袋轻轻撞着墙，“我知道！”他说，“我他妈当然知道，行了吧？我看看！我会弄好的！天知道怎么办！”停顿一下，“我得去找Gaius，是不是？”

 

“你得去找Gaius。”Morgana同意。

 

“他的肝要气爆了。”

 

“他的肝要气爆了。”

 

***

 

“你什么？”Gaius的肝似乎真的要爆了。

 

“没关系 – 他没事！我请Edwin留下来照顾他了，他睡得可好了。都没事。我只是需要点帮助，呃，来想想该怎么解除魔法。”

 

Gaius无语地盯着他，然后捣腾着从满桌子乱七八糟的东西里，拎出一本破破烂烂的书与一个急救箱。“好吧，”他眉头紧缩地对自己嘀咕，“什么 _世_ 道！五分钟没看着他，他就让什么连衣服都不会穿的白痴小妞给威尔士王子喝了春药！简直又是一个Fitzherbert夫人，还有那个可恨的Simpson女人！什么 _世道_ ！”

 

**（注：Gaius说Mrs. Fitzherbert，指的是Maria Fitzherbert，她是英国国王乔治四世未继承王位时的长期情妇，他俩甚至还曾秘密结婚，虽然这段婚姻并不被承认。Mrs. Fitzherbert第二任丈夫去世后，她来到伦敦，并很快收到还是王子的乔治四世疯狂追求，直到她最终同意嫁给他，尽管他们当时的婚姻并不被法律承认，也未受到当时的英王乔治三世应允，他们仍旧于1785年12月15日结婚。不过在1794年，Mrs. Fitzherbert接到书面通知她被王子甩了。王子告诉他弟弟，他们已经“分开，但仍是朋友”，因为他即将迎娶自己的表亲Caroline，因为乔治三世告诉他，只有结婚，国王才会帮他还清60万英镑的债，于是王子于1795年迎娶Caroline。结果1796年，在Caroline生下女儿威尔士公主Charlotte三天后，王子就写下遗嘱说“物质财产……留给Maria Fitzherbert，我的妻子，我的心与我的灵魂”，并承诺两人终有一天会在一起，不过到底这也没能实现。与Caroline分居后，王子又厌烦了其他情妇，两人分分合合。不过登上王位的几年里，成为英王的乔治四世每每提到Mrs. Fitzherbert时却总充满厌恶和反感，并声称两人的婚姻是假的，纯粹为了讨她欢心，而Mrs. Fitzherbert则以正式文件相威胁，要求支付闭口费。不过1830年6月，乔治四世将死之时，却在读完她的“祝你早日康复”信件后把信藏到了枕头下。奄奄一息之时，他要求在葬礼中，把自己和她眼睛的画像埋在一起。Mrs. Fitzherbert在乔治四世死后，找到继位的国王，乔治四世的兄弟威廉四世，出示了他俩的结婚证明。最后，她住在William Porden为其设计的房子里，直到于1837年去世。详情点[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maria_Fitzherbert#Marriages)。至于辛普森夫人大家应该都挺熟悉了，英王爱德华八世为了迎娶她直接放弃王位的那位。）**

 

“对不起，”Merlin说道，对那两位女士究竟是谁毫无概念。他感觉Gaius说的应该不是《辛普森一家》中的那位夫人。“但是你有办法的，对吗？”

 

“没办法就搞笑了，小鬼，”Gaius郁闷地说，“好了，开始吧；说清楚。”

 

***

 

也许他能不小心召唤出海妖，还顺便把冬天变成夏天，但要是真的仔细推敲起来，Merlin其实还不太了解魔法。呃，那个本能什么的，把其他魔法师吓破胆那种的？那种他倒挺在行。不过站在Edwin和Gaius身边看他们讨论不同族系的诅咒，还不停问些他无从回答的问题，感觉自己简直就是个五岁小孩儿。他晃着腿坐在床上，愧疚地抬头看看Arthur，又望向那两个魔法师 – 两个正经的魔法师 – 咬咬下嘴唇。最后，Gaius拿着Arthur的头发，血液和唾液样本离开了，恶狠狠地警告Merlin，在他们搞定问题前，最好别让这个Lady Viv什么的再进入离Arthur100码以内的地方。前提是他们能搞定问题。

 

“可是一定能弄好的，对不对？”Merlin使劲抓着Edwin的胳膊狂热地看着他，“我是说 – _拜托_ 呀，如果这种事情都能随随便便发生，那他们他大爷的怎么没24小时找忍者巫师保护他？”

 

Edwin笑了笑，“他们有你了呀。”

 

“ _这_ 算什么答案！天啊！真是小事一桩！”

 

“呃 – 而且春药真的非常非常难做，何况看看上一个嫁进王室的人后来的情况，谁还会脑子一热想嫁给王子呢。”Edwin耸耸肩，“如今算是好的了，总体说来，但我们一不小心就会又回到巫师迫害的时代。还是有很多办法作弊的，又不吸引英国政府和国际巫师协会的注意，也避开国际刑警的通缉名单。”他仔细看了看Merlin，怜悯地动了动嘴角，“你还好吗？”

 

“什么？哦，没事，当然 – _我_ 没事。Arthur才是倒霉的那个。”

 

Edwin坏笑了一下，“天啊。你 _怎么能_ 这么滥用魔法。”

 

“什么！我又没碰他！”Merlin内疚地说，“你别 – 你知道我不是那个意思的！”

 

“我知道。”Edwin说，手指轻轻划过Merlin的头发，抚住他的脑袋，“别担心。真的。放松。你没问题的，Merlin。你才是天生 _充满_ 魔力的那个，你能解决的。”

 

Merlin试着微笑，他迎上Edwin的眼神时几乎迷失其中，然后 _真的_ 笑了起来，“哦。那好吧。”他颤抖着说，“我还以为出了什么大问题呢。”

 

“说清楚了就好。”Edwin笑着说，拉近Merlin吻上他的嘴唇。

 

***

 

“Merlin？”

 

“Gaius教授？你怎么有我的号码？”

 

电话那头是一阵不太耐烦的沉默，然后 Gaius阴阳怪气地说，“呃，我想想，你的 _魔法_ 导师要怎么找你的号码呢？也许去翻翻你的档案？或者，也只或者，用，我再想想……魔法？”

 

“哦对，先生。抱歉，先生，”Merlin乖巧地说，“你是不是 – 你是不是知道那是什么咒语了？”

 

“我简直不敢相信我要说的话，但是的，我找到了，在Nimueh博士的帮助下。”

 

Merlin兴奋地冲Edwin竖起大拇指，“太棒了，教授！”他说。

 

“是啊，呃，我希望我也能同意你的说法。这个魔法非常古老，不幸的是，也不需要什么强大的魔法就可以完成。理论上来说，有了正确的条件，就连个半吊子女巫也搞的定 – 而不是每个半吊子女巫都有注册，我抱怨这事儿都40年了 – 也许 _总算_ 该有人听听我在这事儿上的意见了吧。我们已经派人去了St Andrews，查找干这事儿的人。我找到了些魔法的踪迹，应该不难查明那人的身份，我猜。”

 

“那太棒了！”

 

“确实，但问题是，这样并不解决我们的当务之急。因为解药只有一种。”一阵窘迫的沉默，“真爱之吻。”

 

Merlin的下巴好像掉了下来，“抱歉，什么？”

 

“你听见了，小鬼！咒语只能被真正爱着Arthur的人解开。那样才能恢复。不然，他就会一直以为这个Lady Viv什么的人才是他的小可爱。而且是永远。这对她的唱片销量倒是好事，但是，我强烈怀疑，对国王陛下绝不会一样。”

 

“哦，”Merlin脑子里一团糟，“那吻一下面颊有用吗？Morgana可以试试？或者他父亲？”

 

“两个都不行。”Gaius干巴巴地说。

 

“哦，开什么玩笑！”Merlin大喊道，开始在屋子里走来走去，“这也太莫名其妙了！什么跟什么呀，《怪物史莱克》？真爱之吻？什么？他才 _18_ _岁_ ，他大爷的！真爱跑来扇他两个耳光他都不会认不得好嘛！”

 

“所以你看我现在都没有心情去跳舞，Merlin，”Gaius有些不耐烦地说，“拜托告诉我，就算报告里没提，他过去几个月已经找到了一个秘密女友？不是什么露水姻缘，而是真心实意想要天长地久的情缘？能强大到打破魔咒的感情？拜托告诉我有个姑娘能解开咒语？因为不管她有多不合适，我实在不认为还能比那个什么浑身上下只挂了几部电话，私处贴着封锁罪案现场的胶带给《花花公子》拍照更不合适的了。我没弄错的话，那好像就是Lady Viva最出名的照片？”

 

“呃，”Merlin咽了咽，“那个 – 呃。可能有？”虽然Gwen说那个吻就像是吻哥哥似的，但他们命中注定要在一起，对不对？所以那个吻当然算真爱喽。“我知道有个人可能会帮得上忙。”他咬着下嘴唇说。

 

“那还等什么？”Gaius发火了，Merlin惊得跳了起来。

 

“没等什么，先生。抱歉，先生 – 我马上就去找她。”他匆忙挂了电话。抬头看看Edwin撇撇嘴，“真爱之吻。你能 _相信_ 吗？”

 

“呃，他躺在那里倒 _是_ 很像睡美人，”Edwin若有所思地点点头，“说实话，他这样我还更喜欢呢。他长得不坏，现在又不会没礼貌。”

 

Merlin皱起眉头，“他本来就不是无礼的人。”他说。

 

Edwin只是看看他。

 

“呃，好吧，是的，他有时候 _是_ 会无礼。但只对他喜欢的人啊。除了还有对他 – 呃，听着，我只是说他有时会有点犯傻，但他人真的不错。其实他很棒的。”

 

“啊，”Edwin似乎还在盘算着什么，“是嘛，我明白了。”

 

Merlin觉得自己可能是脸红了。

 

“那么，”过了一会儿，Edwin说，“我们去找找他的真爱在哪里吧，好不好？”

 

***

 

很明显，穿着内外颠倒的外套还瞪圆了眼睛一头冲进Gwen的房间实在不太能增加她的信心，如果她脸上的表情能说明问题的话。Merlin顿了顿，胸口起起伏伏，搜肠刮肚想着该说些什么，努力装出没什么大事的表情。一路从Sallies跑来的时候他都担心的要命，却还是一头雾水到底该想个什么“聪明的计划”。他真是个不太称职却忠心耿耿的笨蛋男仆阿博。

 

“你信任我吗？”他说，还没等Gwen开口问出了什么事，他就举起一只手说道。他摆出最可怜巴巴的狗狗眼，“Gwen？你 _信任_ 我吗？”

 

“当然啦，”她皱着眉说道，“Merlin – 你怎么了？出什么事了吗？”

 

“不，我没事，不过是的，出事了，而且我需要你。但这会听上去 – 我是在不知道要怎么把话说得才不会疯人疯语，而且我的话可能会像是喝高了的醉话，但是你 _一定得相信我_ ，因为这真的是非常非常严肃的事情。”他在房间里踱来踱去，手指摸着头发，另一只手抓着围巾，“听我说，我知道我接下去要说的可能像是笑话，但我以我母亲的性命发誓，我不是在玩什么游戏，也绝不是想要伤害你。我真的需要你的帮助。性命攸关的大事。”

 

“我勒个去，”Gwen从椅子里站起来盯着Merlin，“出什么事了？”

 

“出 – 嗯，是这样的：我不能说的太详细。所以才需要你的信任。你能不能帮我做件事，即使你可能并不想做？即使你觉得那么干实在是太可笑了，或者很尴尬？拜托？”他咬咬嘴唇，“说真的，我算是 _求_ 你了，Gwen。如果你想看的话，我现在就给你跪下来。如果我是星战里的公主，就会用两个小机器人给你送信，说：‘帮帮我，Gwen Smith，你是我唯一的希望了！’”

 

Gwen被这急切的语气说的笑了出来，“好吧，现在我满脑子想的都是你的耳朵被长卷发盖起来的模样，还穿着一件白色长裙。真不需要知道。我还没从你狂欢里的那套前拉斐尔时代套装里恢复过来呢。”

 

“停！别管什么星战不星战的了！听我说！我需要你的帮助，比需要任何其他人都紧急。”他深吸一口气，真的在她面前跪了下来，“你愿意帮我吗？”

 

她笑得更厉害了，浑身一颤一颤的但还是心软了，“我当然会啦，Merlin！”她歪歪脑袋，有些担心地看着他，“是需要钱吗？还是 – 到底怎么了？有谁弄伤你了？”

 

“我需要你跟我来Sallies，”他说，“就现在。我们到那儿了再解释。这是 – 我不会撒谎，这会听起来非常古怪，但我 _发誓_ 都是真的，不然我一定不会开口。”

 

“没事，”她说着穿上黑色长外套，又在脖子上围上柠檬绿围巾，“我们走吧。”

 

***

 

他们到Sallies大门的时候，Merlin发信息给Edwin，叫他解开沉睡咒。他们需要Arthur醒着才可以。

 

“好了，”他说道，两人在屋外停下脚步，他握住Gwen的肩头，“这会非常诡异。但你答应了，对不对？

 

她皱着眉，“Merlin，你开始吓到我了。”她狐疑地望着Merlin。

 

“只是 – 你答应了。所以 – 你会帮我，对吗？”

 

Gwen扫视着Val，又盯着Merlin，眉毛差点飘进发际线里，“我说了我会的，不是么？”

 

他深吸一口气，打开门请她进屋，又小心地关上，“Gwen – 这是Edwin。Edwin，这就是Gwen。她会帮我们。”

 

Gwen看看Edwin，又发现熟睡的Arthur，眼睛飘回Melrin这里，一头雾水。“Merlin？”她说道，声音又高又怀疑，“这里怎么了？他生病了？”

 

“不算是，不是。”Merlin说。

 

“我的天啊 – 他是不是吃了什么药？因为如果你这么害怕，你应该别管什么惹不惹麻烦的，我们得给他找个医生， _现在_ ，以后再担心麻烦。”她说道，忽然有些恐惧，“他是不是 – 哦，天啊，他是不是 _死了_ ？”

 

“不！神呀，Gwen！不，他只是睡着了！”

 

她又低头看看Arthur，他被一屋子吵闹声烦的在床上动来动去。

 

“呃，他 _本来_ 是睡着的，”Merlin纠正自己，“现在，估计不太是了吧。呃，这个，是这样：我需要你吻他。求你了。”

 

Gwen一动不动，仿佛还在等着Merlin宣布他其实是在开玩笑，“什么？”终于，她问道，目光一路从Merlin转到Edwin，又挪向Arthur，他像个孩子似的揉着眼睛坐了起来。“你什么？”

 

“求你了？”Merlin急切地说，“ _真的_ 很重要。”

 

“你在说什么呢？”她隐约有些生气，而Merlin知道如果自己袖手旁观她一定会马上夺门而去，他唯一的计划就会冲进下水道。

 

“你答应了的！”他急迫地看着她，“拜托了 – 求你？为我吻他一下？”

 

“我以为你想把我跟Lance撮合到一起，”她闷闷不乐地说，双手放在腰间，“你到底在做什么呀？这也太吓人了。你们俩都很奇怪，而且我根本 _没_ 必要听你们胡言乱语。”

 

“我知道你不，可我 – 我是说，似的，我确实认为你和Lance应该 – 可是 – 哦，天啊， _求你了_ ，Gwen？你 _答应_ 了！”

 

“好吧，”她大吼道，表情却冰冷了起来，“我是答应了，我不会不遵守我的诺言。但我一点也不开心，Merlin。我希望你满意了，不管你他妈的在盘算什么。”说着，她大步走到正坐在那里一脸糊涂地看着他们的Arthur面前，俯下身捧住他的脸颊，结结实实地吻了他。

 

Merlin屏住呼吸，红着脸凝视他俩，不知道自己是该希望咒语被打破，解救出Arthur然后证明他和Gwne是命里注定，还是希望咒语原封不动，证明至少这次他们不会又一次一次被困在相同的故事里 – 却要让Arthur一辈子跟Lady Viva搭在一起了。

 

从Merlin的角度，这吻看起来还挺热情的，绝不是那种给哥哥的亲吻。如果真有人会吻哥哥的嘴唇的话。当然大多数人貌似不可能。

 

“拜托，拜托。”他小声嘟囔着，瞟视一眼Edwin，又看看Gwen和Arthur，咬着手指。

 

Gwen后退一步，低头看着Arthur，又一脸愤愤地望着Merlin，“我完全搞不明白你到底是要证明什么，”她眯起眼睛，“但我可以告诉你，我 _绝不喜欢_ 这种……”她含糊地挥挥手，“不论这他妈的到底算什么。”

 

Merlin焦急地看看Arthur，他正迷糊地用手摸抹着嘴，“呃 – 我以后再解释？算是吧？”他说，一点都没有信心，“谢谢，Gwen。你最棒了。”

 

“你这变态，”她硬邦邦地说，“我回去了。”她冲到门前打开门，又困惑而沮丧地回头看看Merlin，“我甚至都不想知道你他么到底在想什么，但我现在终于知道你又奇怪又脑残。”

 

“Gwen……”Merlin开口道，但她早已关上门扬长而去，只好把注意力又拉回Arthur这里，“嘿，”他说着穿过房间俯下身子。Arthur坐在床上，仍然迷迷糊糊的样子，“你感觉怎么样？”

 

“很奇怪，”Arthur点头道，“我睡了多久？天啊，我都不记得什么时候睡下的。”

 

“呃，”Merlin说，“是啊，还挺 – 呃。突然的。那么，你和Gwen，刚才在亲吻。”他鼓励地说道。

 

Arthur盯着他，“是啊，那 _是_ 什么意思？”他问道，站起身来走向衣柜，“那真是……诡异。”

 

“诡异？”Merlin不太开心地瞟视Edwin，又看着Arthur，“怎么诡异了？那种哇塞我们是打破是时间界限的灵魂伴侣可我怎么现在才明白那种诡异？”

 

“就是很诡异，”Arthur古怪地看看Edwin，“我们见过吗？我很确定 – 哦！你是Edwin，对吗？”他礼貌地微笑明显缩了水，“我明白了。”

 

“那么 – 没有什么真爱的潮水刚刚排山倒海喽？”Merlin闷闷不乐地说，“可是，我还希望可能你和Gwen……”

 

Arthur哈哈大笑，“Gwen和我？我和Gwen？怎么，就因为她叫Guinevere？还是因为那天？哦，Merlin，别傻了。”他探头看着衣柜，再次翻箱倒柜地试图找出一件比较刺激又很诱人的衣服，“Gwen是个好姑娘，但我不喜欢！Lady Viva才是我唯一会爱的人！都写在星星上了：Vivian和Arthur！真爱永恒！超越时间！”

 

“卧槽，”Merlin低喊，无助地盯着Edwin，“没用。哦，我靠我靠，竟然没用！我还以为也许，说实话 – 但是，不。现在怎么办？”

 

Edwin的微笑悲天悯人却又完全心知肚明的样子，“我想我们都知道现在要怎么办，Melrin，”他说，“去吧。你知道你想的。”

 

“什么？”Merlin小声说，艰难地吞咽着。

 

“也许我该送点什么好东西，”Arthur说着，又把一堆衣服摔到地上，“要不就Paul Gaultier设计的东西吧？要不 – 天啊，我一点都不懂时尚。我这么笨蛋一个，她永远都不会爱我。”他哀嚎着双手抱头，盯着衣柜，仿佛盯着整个世界痛苦与受难的根源。

 

“吻他呀，傻瓜，”Edwin轻轻耸耸肩，“你还有什么可失去的？”

 

“但是 – 什么？”Merlin又咽了咽，“我不知道你在说什么。我不 – 呃。”

 

Edwin只是看了他一眼，抬起半边眉毛，Merlin顿时泄了气，“呃，可 – 那个，但他 _不_ 爱我，”他轻声说，“我是说，他喜欢我，也说不定藏了些好奇的冲动，也许 – 但这是那种《公主新娘》什么的真爱。真真正正的爱。他 _不_ 爱我。”

 

“也许他不需要，”Edwin嘀咕着，“也许只要你爱他就够了？好了，说真的！我们在说威尔士王子呢，你不是应该照顾他的嘛，可他现在以为自己爱上Kate Bush。永远。” **（大家自己体会吧，Kate Bush…）**

 

“是Lady Viva。”Merlin没头没脑地纠正道，看着Arthur的背影和他越来越焦急地捣腾衣柜的样子。

 

“我还是比较喜欢Kate Bush，”Edwin抖抖肩，柔声说道，“不怎么功利。而且我忍不住想起来，你没有否认爱他。”

 

Merlin看着Edwin，竟然还做得出窘迫的样子，“不，”他同意道，咬咬嘴唇，“不，嗯 – 也没什么必要了，我想。”

 

“确实，没必要，”Edwin的微笑也有些勉强，“那么，就去吧。没必要再拖了。”

 

“哦，”Merlin点点头，“我想 – 好。那好吧。”他咽了咽，“他估计会揍我，但是 – 好吧。”

 

他深吸一口气，几步跨过屋子向Arthur走去，抓住他的肩膀把他掰过身来，面对面站着。

 

“怎……”Arthur开口道，瞪圆了双眼，但Merlin没有等待讨论的机会；他倾身靠拢，一手拢着Arthur的腰，另一只手圈着脖子把他轻轻拉近，Merlin探身吻了他，一次，两次，一开始犹豫着轻轻擦过，然后忽然有些不一样了，因为不知为何，Arthur还没有揍他，也没有厌恶地一把推开，或是命令他给出解释，以及其他任何Merlin告诉自己的可能性 – 可这就是 _一切_ 了，见鬼，Arthur的嘴唇贴在他嘴上暖暖的，惊喜地微微张开嘴吸了口气 – Merlin想他不如就来个完整的吧，反正他迟早要下地狱，于是他放任自己舔舐着Arthur的嘴唇，无所顾忌的伸出舌头划过Arthu牙齿那尖锐光滑的边缘，再往深处缠住有些惊讶的温暖舌尖，浑身颤抖着叫嚣他的需要，他的希望，与紧张的恐惧。

 

似乎是永无止境的一秒后，Arthur开始 _回吻他_ ，仿佛这是再稀松平常不过的事情罢了，宽大的手扶着Merlin肩膀，又顺着后背一路滑下来，即使隔着毛衣也送来强壮与温暖的触感，一只手停留在腰际，另一只继续向下抓住他的后臀，将Merlin继续拉近。Merlin发出一点惊喜热情的声音，不再抵抗；允许自己倚靠着Arthur送上更狂热的亲吻；然后，他们的吻仿佛是今生要做的最后一件事，必须把每一丝可能的热情与渴求揉入这短短几秒时间，双手紧紧攥着衣服，牙齿急迫地嵌入赤裸的皮肤，似乎恨不得融为一体，恨不得一次性触摸所有，品尝所有，命悬一线，千钧一发，在欲望中如火山爆发一般，又深深地明了这是偷来的时光，是片刻的暂停，是不曾发生的过去。

 

他们终于气喘吁吁地分开时，嘴唇肿胀湿滑，Merlin几乎忘却了自己的姓名。Arthur快乐地睁大眼睛看着他，仿佛Merlin就是世界上最美妙的事物，却完完全全属于Arthur，仿佛其他一切都不再重要；而有那么软弱的一秒，Merlin愿意相信这些都是真的。

 

“哦。天啊。我真的很爱你。”他无助地说，看着Arthur乱糟糟的头发和红扑扑的面颊，“真的，真的很爱你。”

 

Arthur的脸庞如同被点亮了似的，“你这笨蛋。”他说道，仿佛一词一句也是一个亲吻，于是Merlin也冲他微笑着。

 

“那么 – 不爱Lady Viva了，应该？”他想自己应该已经笑出酒窝了。

 

Arthur眨眨眼，又摇摇头，手指仍然抓着Merlin的衬衫，将他温柔地拉到身边。所以，天啊，就这样，这就是Merlin想要的全部，再无其他，而这也是Arthur想要的！Arthur终于放弃，不再把自己塑造成父亲想要的儿子，大英帝国想要的继承人，天知道那到底算什么意思；他不再要求自己活在大众要求的谎言之中。Arthur要 _Merlin_ ，而只这一次，他会让自己自私一次，去他的什么能力越大，责任也就越大的鬼话，还有那堆愚蠢的自我牺牲的屁事，说什么义务与荣耀，那些Arthur以他那愚笨的心全心全意相信的事情。

 

Arthur _相信_ 的事。全心全意。

 

“那就好，”Merlin感觉自己的喉咙慢慢收紧，“只是以防万一。”然后他的眼睛忽然泛起金色，他在Arthur耳边轻语一句，然后Arthur的脸庞松弛下来昏睡过去，他软软地倒进Merlin的怀抱。Merlin应许自己只能有一秒可以紧紧抱住Arthur，手指轻轻挤着，仿佛如此这般他就能让所有事变得不那么重要，让被人们夸大其词的“真爱”在真实的世界里终于能充满意义。他又耳语一句，就这样从Arthur脑中抹掉过去五分钟的全部记忆。

 

“我都不知道那算是我这辈子见过最蠢的事，还是最高贵的牺牲，”漫长的等待后，Edwin站在身后说，“不过我还是倾向于蠢那个形容词。”他叹息着，“走吧，我们把睡美人放回床上去。”

 

Merlin咽了咽，任由Edwin帮他把Arthur温柔地放到床上，守在床边，双手抱着自己，痛苦不堪。

 

“哦，Merlin，”Edwin摇摇头，“天啊，你真的太 _年轻_ 了，是不是？你们都这么年轻。快过来。”然后Merlin发现自己被人抱在怀里，唯一一次，不需要小心翼翼。“他好像也爱你呢，你这傻瓜。”Edwin的话融化在他头发间，而Merlin在Edwin肩头那小小翻打嗝声绝不会是轻轻的哭泣。“好了，好了，亲爱的，”Edwin摸摸他的背，“这也会过去的。”

 

“这不公平。”Merlin小声说，而Edwin笑了起来。

 

“嗯，这没什么好争论的。我是说，确实，我的角度有些不同，但是，你说的对，‘不公平’算是可以一概而论了。”他又挤挤Merlin的肩膀，放开手后退一步，“听我说，小鬼，我想我能明白为什么你那么做，但我也得说 – 我不认为他会感激你。我知道如果是我就不会，如果谁敢对我这么干的话。”

 

“可我们 _不能_ ，”Merlin像个五岁的孩子似的，用手背抹抹鼻子，“我一开始没好好想清楚 – 但他真的很看重自己的责任，所以他就要做父亲期望的儿子。所以他当然不能到处跑来跑去跟别的男人眉目传情，惹祸上身。因为他必须要做圣公会首脑，跟其他很多头衔。他 _必须_ 娶个女爵什么的，或者其他贵族姑娘，再生很多小孩。就这样。我一直在试图告诉我这些，我只是 – 我当时不 _明白_ ，因为这些听起来都很古板，可 – 他 _没有_ 权利去争取自己想要的东西。”他的呼吸支离破碎，“要他记住这些都太不公平了。”

 

“这不是你该做的决定，”Edwin严肃地说，“至少 – 这不应该是。”

 

“嗯，我已经做了。”Merlin坚持抬着头，“所以就这样了。只有我记得就好。这样更简单。”

 

Edwin摇摇头，“你继续这么告诉自己吧，Merlin，”他说道，“那，我还是先走了，因为我们似乎已经成功地解决了最新王室危机，”他低头看看Arthur，又宠爱地抬头望着Merlin，“给我打电话，好吗？”

 

“嗯，会的，”Merlin低下头，“还有 – 谢谢。为了所有事情。你是个好朋友，Edwin。非常好的朋友。”

 

“我是个 _绝世_ 好朋友，”Edwin有些自怜地说道，对自己笑了笑，“你可别忘了。”


	20. Chapter 20

Gwen看见他的时候，抿紧了嘴，毫不减速地来了个180度转弯，掉头向北面的大教堂遗址走去，高扬着头，浑身上下似乎都在大喊“你给我去死”。一整天了，她没有回复任何短信，也没有接过一个电话。

 

“哦靠，”Merlin嘟囔一句，“Gwen！Gwen，等一下？拜托？”他大喊着加快脚步，索性跑了起来。Gwen并不回头，但想必是听到了身后的脚步声，因为她也加快了步调，经过纪念碑，进入通往大教堂遗址的门，沿着步道小跑几步又冲上行人道，再踏上高低不平的草地向遗址走去，丝毫不给Merlin说话的机会。Merlin哀叹着加快速度，自怜怎么没学来Arthur跑步的耐力。

 

“Gwen，这也太 _可笑_ 了！”他大吼道，蹦跶着跳过墓碑，躲开草地上崎岖不平的坑洼，“拜托，你不能永远藏起来啊！你几岁啊，5岁？”

 

她回头望望，书包在背上起伏不定地跳来跳去，冲他吐吐舌头。 **（那啥，好像在中国冲人吐舌头算是个挺可爱的动作，不过在英国文化里有时候会有点无礼，在好友之间大概算是“看你怎么办”的玩笑意思，不过普通熟人和陌生人之间还是别这么干了。这是我自己的印象，不对的话欢迎纠正。）** Merlin决定把这当成示好的信号，追着她跑过雄伟壮观灰斑点点的古老车道，又绕过遗址的另一边，才发现她正靠在礼拜堂的石墙上，笑得喘不过气。

 

“我才不跟你 _说话_ ，笨蛋。”她说道，但笑得前仰后合地实在无法让Merlin相信她在生气。

 

“你竟然刚从我面前 _跑掉_ 了！”Merlin说道，心扑通扑通地狂跳，“我还以为你总说什么沟通不沟通的？积极倾听？夜间热线不是这么教你的么？”

 

“哦，得了吧你。”Gwen说着，嘴角依然挂着笑，但眼中的神情却告诉Merlin她真的很不高兴，他知道自己大概得很努力才能解决问题。

 

“听着，对不起，”他说，“昨天 – 那个吻的事。我知道这件事一定有点，嗯，有点奇怪，但是 – 呃 – 我的目的是好的？”

 

她看着他，笑意退却，“我真不太想知道，”过了一会儿，她说道，“我只是 – 我不知道你到底在玩什么游戏，Merlin，但我真以为你不是这么无聊的人。我是说，要是Kay，那我真不会奇怪了，但是 _你_ ？我觉得这一点都不好笑，被当成笑话，或是打赌的工具，不管你们在计划什么。”她抿着嘴望向别处，“你让我觉得 – 很贱。而且又蠢。像个笑话。别这么干了。”

 

“见鬼。”Merlin无奈地说，“不是笑话，也并不是打赌，我发誓 – 真的是非常重要的事，Gwen。事关国家安全那种。”她毫不相信地哼哼笑了笑，失望的表情几乎让Merlin低下了头，“哦，哇。我真的搞砸了，是不是？”他说道，盯着Gwen，“我真的，非常抱歉。我只是 – 这 – 哦，要命。”他咬着嘴唇，使劲儿思考着，“哦，去他的。”他忽然说道，然后上前一步握住她的手，“听着，只是个秘密。非常， _非常_ 大的秘密 – 不是夜间热线办公室地址那种，是个人只要认真想想就能知道的秘密。”Gwen像是要开口抗议，但Merlin举起手来示意她接着听，“不，真的 – 我是说真的。没人知道这事。除了妈妈，和我在家里时最好的朋友。从来没有人。”

 

“说吧。”她说道，Merlin有些犹豫。她的脑袋微微歪向一边，似乎是要检查什么，时刻准备判定Merlin到底是通过了测试，还是考砸了。

 

他压低声音如同耳语一般，Gwen凑近过来，“好吧，呃 – 你一定不能告诉任何人，好吗？因为这算是，呃，事关重大了，而且我知道一开始听上去会很古怪，但这是真的。呃。我其实，那个，是个巫师，算是吧。”他咽了咽，“而且你昨天做的是在帮我解开有人给Arthur下的咒。非常紧急的事情。”

 

Gwen只是盯着他。“你什么？”好长一会儿，她才开口。

 

“我是个巫师。”

 

她的笑容一闪即逝，脸上重新写满失望，“Merlin，一点都不好笑。别说胡话了。”

 

“不，听我说，我没开玩笑。”他急切地说，又上前一步。她看着他伸出的手躲闪开去，现在她真的开始生气了。

 

“我不明白，”她转过身，“我以为我了解你，Merlin Emrys。我不知道你这是什么意思，但我一点都不喜欢。别犯傻了。如果你不想说，就别说，但是别把我也当成笨蛋。别把 _我_ 当笑料。”

 

“你听我说呀。”Merlin抗议道。

 

“我没 _必要_ 听你这么让我大出洋相，”她开始往前走，“我在热线那里接了一晚上电话，昨天已经够狗血的了，就算没这 – 不管这到底是什么。所以我不会听你要说的话。我要回家去了，如果你这几天不打电话给我，我会很感激的，因为我需要想一想为什么我们会是朋友。”

 

“Gwen，拜托？”

 

“Merlin，我现在真的看你很不爽。”她眼睛都不抬一下，而他有些沮丧地咕哝着跟上去抓住她的手。

 

“那是因为你没有认真 _听_ 我说。”他说着将她一把拉了过来，暂时放下了顾忌，让魔法 _释放_ 出甜蜜的温暖，在身体里畅快流淌，推挤着扫过皮肤，感觉发梢的轻轻飘忽，和神经末梢刺痒的灼热。Gwen睁大了眼睛，他在她的眼中看见自己的倒影，金色的双眸；她的手指像是抽筋般紧紧攥住他的，但没有试图退却。“我给你看。”他说道，忽然明白了该怎么办，另一只手拍拍脑门，然后把魔法推送入秘密的空间，曾经似有似无的时间，却能让现实中的他们都 _看清_ 。

 

“看呀。”他微笑着说。Gwen倒吸一口冷气，仿佛刚被人打了一拳般，后退几步靠在墙上。他们四周围绕的依旧是大教堂残破的废墟，上面却新覆盖上了半透明的其他东西，或者叫，其他时空；Merlin仍然看得到灰白斑驳的石墙，但同时还有光滑如新的墙壁一直向上与华美的屋顶相连，那是教堂最初的质朴模样。

 

“怎么……”Gwen喘着气说道，声音有些沙哑地盯着St Andrews大教堂600年前的样子。他们正置身于礼拜堂中，向外望见一片精心修剪的，栩栩如生的花园；腥咸的海风送来阵阵花草的香味，连同其他不知名的气息。Merlin隐约听见有人用拉丁文低语念诵；偶尔仍有汽车和公交车经过，但声音被闷在隔膜之外，仿佛有什么厚实隐形的墙壁把他们挡在2010年之外，虽然自己几分钟前就站在那里。

 

Gwen的惊诧甚至有些好笑，她四下打探着。“这些都 _是_ 什么？你干了什么？你怎么 – 什么 – 我不明白。”她退闪着看两个半透明的男人穿着黑色长袍无声地经过他们身边，他俩谁都没注意到正有两个学生站在所有人中间。

 

Merlin握住她的双手，严肃地望着她。

 

“Gwen，我是个巫师，”他说，“我真的 _是_ 。我可以 – 呃。用魔法，基本上。类似于这种事情。各种事情。”

 

“可……”她摇摇头，并没有说完“这不可能”或其他任何话。“我需要一点时间。”最后，她半笑着说道，依然震惊万分的样子。

 

“你需要多久就多久。”Merlin微笑着说道。他看看周围，捏了捏她的手，“不过，我们不会有很长时间呆在这里。这是 – 呃 – 魔法随时都会消逝，把我们拉回现实中。”这似乎不算是非常符合事实的解释，但他真的想不出别的言辞，能说成这样就不错了，“你要不要去周围看看，趁还有时间？”

 

Gwen眨眨眼，然后说，“靠， _什么呀_ ！当然要看啦！穿越时空的教堂又不会从天上掉下来，对吧？”

 

“一般不会，”Merlin开心地同意，“走吧？”

 

他们牵着手穿过礼拜堂，然后进入完好无损的大礼堂，冬日淡淡的阳光从五彩玻璃窗外投射进来，照亮了圣人的雕像；一同静悄悄地走过21世纪软绵绵的草坪，凝视四周St Andrews大教堂动人心魄的模样，仿佛约翰·诺克斯从未在1559年带领清教徒摧毁这座奢华宏伟的建筑一般。Merlin转头望见Gwen的脸庞，惊讶地发现她竟然在流泪，但正要开口道歉时，她握紧了他的手。

 

**（注：哥特式教堂圣安德鲁斯大教堂建于1158年，当时是罗马天主教在苏格兰的中心，但1559年苏格兰宗教改革时，天主教被宣布为违法，教堂里的神坛和画像随即被去除，1561年后，教堂被遗弃直至沦为废墟。从遗址来看，当时这座教堂高度超过100米。在教堂地界里，还有早于教堂，12世纪即已存在的St Rule’s塔楼。今天，塔楼俯视整个圣安德鲁斯镇，码头，大海和周围的乡村，几英里外都可以作为地标，通过石头建成的螺旋梯可以爬上顶端。详情请点[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St_Andrews_Cathedral)。）**

 

“嘘。这太美了，Merlin。”她嘶哑地说道，沿着泪光点点。“这是我见过最美妙的事物。”在他的惊讶中，她踮起脚尖吻了吻他的脸颊，“ _谢谢_ 。”她说道，声音几乎有些难以自持，“谢谢你信任我。”

 

Merlin咬咬下嘴唇，几乎觉得惭愧，“你是我认识最值得信任的人，”他说着低下头，“对不起，没有早点告诉你。”

 

头顶上空，并不存在的时钟敲响，第二下，第三下，Gwen仰着头沉浸在单纯的快乐中，“ _天_ 啊，Merlin！你怎么守得住这么大的秘密？你怎么忍得住不用魔法？”

 

“有点 – 困难，”他可怜巴巴地说，“但我经常练习来着。”

 

他们沿着小路走去，尽收陌生的风景。

 

“而且没有别人知道？Arthur，Morgana，Gwaine或者Lance都不知道？”

 

“哦 – 那个，Morgana知道，”愣了一会儿后，Merlin艰难地咽了咽。唉，要说一起说算了，“因为，呃，她也是魔法师。”靠，他才想起来自己不应该说出来的。王位的第二顺位继承人什么的。“呃 – 其实，我可能不应该把她也扯进来。呃，要命 – 实在不太习惯还得守着别人的秘密。呃 – 听着，基本上，英国的魔法学院就在这里，在St Andrews，所以整个大不列颠只剩下很少几个巫师，这里还是有不少。呃。”他委屈地冲Gwen装可怜，“拜托别问我他们都是谁？”

 

“ _Morgana_ ？”Gwen像是刚被当头一棒似的，“开玩笑吧？Morgana？那 – 不。好吧，哦。靠，你这是要郁闷死我啊，整天得猜还有谁在里面。哎呀。”她摇摇头又看着面前石雕的墙壁，正随着时间的推移消失不见。“好吧。我做得到的，嗯；就跟夜间热线工作人员的身份一样是个秘密嘛。我尊重你对隐私的要求。好。”她点点头，然后又大笑起来，“唉，但是 _我会发疯_ 的。”她补上一句，自怜地冲Merlin笑了笑。

 

“对不起。”他说道。头顶的钟声慢慢退却，天空逐渐在石墙和高耸入云的屋顶后变得清晰可见。

 

“别担心。我会搞定的。”她说着挤挤他的手，“喔。这实在是 – 这是我这辈子听过最精彩的事情了。”她又笑起来，忽然兴奋无比，“哇天啊 – 你当时说像在坐霍格沃茨特快列车的时候，还真没开玩笑，是吧？”

 

Merlin咧嘴一笑，“真不是，不。”他承认。

 

“这也太疯狂了。百分之百。我是个麻瓜！”她咯咯傻笑着，“哦，我去 – 我是个真正的麻瓜！靠，我总以为我会是个巫师啊！如果这些都是真的，我是说。我的霍格沃茨邀请信呢？哦！你用不用魔杖？”她挑起眉梢，“有多长？哈。我打赌Edwin一定知道。噢！”她有睁大了双眼，“他也在那儿，昨天，当你 – 你说Arthur被下了咒语的时候 – Edwin也是巫师？”

 

Merlin无神地盯着她，一言不发，但表情已经说明了一切问题。

 

“哦天啊，Merlin，你要保守秘密也太烂了。就你这点本事，究竟怎么把天大的秘密守到现在的？”

 

“因为没人相信魔法存在啊，”他挥挥手，“但他们一旦相信了，又开始到处 _打探_ 的时候 – 就很困难了。”

 

“你会不会让Edwin玩你的魔杖？”

 

“别开这种色眯眯的魔杖玩笑了。我们不用魔杖。”

 

“我想这种色眯眯的魔杖玩笑我还可以想出来很多很多，”Gwen若有所思的样子，“嗯。而且还有扫帚的，啊，太好笑了。”

 

“我已经要后悔了，对不对？”Merlin闷闷不乐地说，低头看着她的脸。

 

Gwen忽然严肃起来，坚定地摇摇头。

 

“不，”她说，“不，我保证你不会后悔。我会守着你的秘密，哈利·波特。保证。”

 

Merlin看着她的双眼，知道自己可以深信不疑。

 

***

 

“你竟然拒绝了他！”Kay盯着Arthur说道，好像他忽然长出两个脑袋，“我是说，开什么玩笑 – 你到底是男人还是老鼠？”

 

Arthur耸耸肩，专心喝着汤，“如果判断的标准是我愿不愿意上Lady Viva的话，就算我是老鼠好了。”

 

已经几个月了，Merlin相信自己在众人面前还是能把自己哀怨的心情 _藏_ 起来的；虽说，发现他这无可救药的花痴暗恋竟然已经强大到打破一个情欲咒，而对方居然也有所回应，已经让他的处境越发艰难，但Merlin正在努力学习适应这一切。所以他不会去看Arthur粉嫩的舌尖舔过勺子的样子，他不会产生任何模糊的联想，只因为Arthur自动帮他俩拿了面包和黄油，而他主动带了两份餐具。如果他们比邻坐着，完全出于巧合，膝盖不时随意地在桌下磕到一起，手肘也一直擦过彼此 – 呃，那只是因为桌子太小了。而如果Arthur能说完Merlin的句子，Merlin给自己倒水时也会不需要问就帮Arthur也倒满 – 呃，那只是出于礼貌罢了。因为他们没有在一起，他们也不会在一起，所以与流行观点正好相反，沉溺于可笑的白日梦中，对谁都没有好处。成为Arthur最好的朋友已是奢求 – 而他真的， _是_ Arthur最好的朋友，Merlin深信不疑。不是相识最久的朋友，但却是最好的朋友。如果他们都希望能有更多 – 但是，Melrin现在明白了，为什么Arthur永远不会有所行动，而他宁可下地狱也不愿让Arthur为难，逼着Arthur背叛他的理想，把所有事情弄得一团糟，只因为Merlin自私地想要更多。

 

“可她多漂亮啊！”Kay抗议道，“而且又黄！很漂亮！你到底见没见过她给《花花公子》拍的裸照？而且我说的裸是真的很裸啊！”

 

“不，”Arthur不耐烦地说，“而且我一点没不想看。她是个傲慢自大得意洋洋的老巫婆。穿的衣服又可笑极了。”

 

“但她如果光着身子在你老二上扭来扭去，这些算什么嘛。”Kay说道。

 

“哦， _拜托_ ！我们在吃饭呢。”Merlin大喊，挥挥他的面包卷，似乎这样就能把刚才的话抹干净似的。

 

“那就那你的小基佬耳朵遮起来好了 – 抱歉，大基佬耳朵 – 如果你被我这深沉的异性恋弄烦了的话。”Kay翻翻白眼。

 

“Kay， _我是_ 直的，而且我代表所有永远也不想再想到你的老二的人，我不得不请你赶紧闭嘴，换个话题，”Owain摇头说道，“好歹也说点老少皆宜的。我们还有女士在场呢。”

 

“Blanche才不是什么淑女呢。对吧Blanche？”

 

Blanche眯起眼睛看看他，“哼，你反正不是什么绅士，”她说，“但不管我是不是淑女，如果你再不他妈的闭嘴，我就把汤碗扣到你脑袋上。”

 

“拜托，别这么唧唧歪歪的！我只是说如果Arthur没兴趣，你就该给别人留点机会。比如说，我。”

 

Merlin呛了一嘴蘑菇汤，Arthur只好轻轻在他背上拍了几下。“哦，Kay，她会把你干的体无完肤。”他深信不疑，“真的 – 连格蕾丝·琼斯跟她比起来都是小儿科。你绝对会精尽人亡。”

 

如果Arthur的手在Merlin背上比标准的长度多流连了那么一点点，依然轻轻摩挲着画圆圈，尽管咳嗽声早已消失，Merlin也无意横加阻止 – 但他开始脸红心跳，又不停想起昨晚Arthur的手指拂过他身体的感觉，裤子顿时变得又紧又不舒服。

 

“格蕾丝·琼斯是谁？”

 

“007电影里的邦女郎，”Gwaine说道，“模特兼歌手。挺漂亮的。”

 

“她都50了吧！”Blanche无语地说。Gwaine耸耸肩。

 

“过60了，我记得。但还是很迷人。”

 

“妈呀，我有时候都替你着急，Gwaine，”Kay摇头道，“你是不是有点不太正常，兄弟。总喜欢些个能把你脑袋踢掉的老女人，比如阿婆Morgause – 我是说，她都快30了吧！”

 

“26。”Gwaine温和地说。

 

“你看 – 快30了。阿婆Morgause – 瞧瞧，她要不算鬼脸女汉子我都不知道谁还算是了。这就是重点。你应该找个漂亮的正常女人，跟你差不多年纪！或者再小一点好了，你懂？不是领退休金的老太太。”

 

Gwaine的表情冰冷下去，放下勺子，“希望你马上把这话收回去。”他轻声说。

 

Kay扫视他一眼，抖抖肩，“好吧，随便，无所谓啦 – 你爱上什么大妈都行。把小妞们都留给我们好了。”

 

“把你说Morgause的话收回去，”Gwaine一字一句地说，“太不尊重别人了。”

 

Kay正要张嘴再说些什么，忽然看见Gwaine的表情，忽然躲开了眼，“拜托，开个玩笑也不行啊，白痴。”他嘀咕道，又看了Gwaine一眼，吞咽一下，“我靠，淡定点好不好！我很抱歉我侮辱了你女朋友，行了吧，靠！你那个李小龙女朋友！对不起，好了吧？”

 

“她不是我女朋友，”Gwaine拿起一块面包卷，往上面抹黄油，“现在还不是。”

 

Arthur挑起眉毛，但眼睛仍旧盯着汤，“祝你好运啦，哥们儿。”他友善地说。Arthur的手 _依旧_ 停留在Merlin背上，尽管注意力已转向聊天；Merlin不确定Arthur是不是意识到自己的手还在抚摸着，现在真的是毫无必要了；还有他的动作幅度已经从小小的画圈，变成从Merlin脖子后赤裸的皮肤一路向下划过腰以下的位置。也许只是无心之举吧，甚至有些情不自禁。但一如往常地正将Merlin慢慢推向疯狂边缘。他咽了咽，手指有些发抖地往Arthur杯子里又倒上些水。Arthur低头看看杯子，又抬头迎向Merlin的双眼，似乎吓了一跳。他像被烫到似的忽然收回手，抓起水杯。

 

“她会明白的，”Gwaine似乎挺满足的样子，“等等就等等吧。”

 

“所以Lady Viva亲自出现在你门口，要你共进晚餐，而你说了不行 – 因为你要写论文。”Kay又说道，似乎重复几遍就能相信似的。

 

“而且因为她不是个好人，”Arthur有些脸红，慌慌张张的，“我为什么要跟不 _喜欢_ 的人打发时间？” **（所以他不肯出去跟Lady Viva吃饭但情愿留在房间里跟Merlin呆着，是因为要跟喜欢的人打发时间？）**

 

“因为最后她们可能愿意被你上啊，笨蛋，”Kay翻翻白眼，“说真的，我都替你着急。”他皱着眉，“不过，我记得看见你跟那个谁 – 蝈蝈儿，那个经纪人，在一块儿。是他吗？昨天上完课之后？”

 

Arthur皱着眉，似乎记忆出了差池。Merlin则努力让自己别显示出对这个问题和答案太过浓厚的兴趣；Gaius已经认定Lady Viva的经纪人就是施咒的来源，按他郁郁寡欢的说法，那人目前已经被“带去处理”了。Merlin从各方搜集到的消息告诉他，Arthur对自己被下咒期间的记忆所剩无几 – 当然更不会记得与Gwen或Merlin的亲吻，对此Merlin感激终生。

 

算是吧。

 

“我想 – 其实，是的，我好像是看见他了，”Arthur有些惊讶，“在伯恩斯糖果店外面。他说 – 呃 – 什么为她随便出现在我这里道歉？反正就是想说句抱歉，把事情摆平，差不多吧？他还行嘛。甚至给了我几颗刚买的奶油糖，”Arthur的脸都亮了，“可好吃了，那些糖。比软糖味道棒多了。”

 

Merlin勉强忍住才没把脑袋撞在桌子上，这可不是什么轻而易举的事。

 

“Arthur，我们得谈谈你这随便从陌生人那里拿糖吃的习惯，”他小心修饰着自己的语气，“事实上 – 我还以为Val就该拦住你的，而不是看你兴高采烈地 _从根本不认识的陌生人那里_ 的纸袋子了拿糖吃！”

 

Arthur做个鬼脸。不知为何，他好像无法直视Merlin的双眼，“你什么 _情况_ 啊，Merlin？大家都认识蝈蝈儿。他不是经常上电视的嘛。不就是给了我几颗糖嘛，至于么，又不是从哥伦比亚走私来的海洛因！他也没想用几个玩偶娃娃把我骗进车里好动手动脚的。别大惊小怪的！”

 

Merlin无神地盯着他，在心里默数到10，使劲儿提醒自己，Arthur全然不知自己为了救回他那圆翘的小屁股已经出了几次手。

 

“嗯，”最终，他说道，因为真的没什么别的话可挤了，“抱歉，我的错。”


	21. Chapter 21

“这绝对蠢爆了，”Merlin说，虽然压根儿就没指望有人会听，然后把第二个小包裹丢过教堂外缘紧锁的铁栏杆，“我能不能正式声明一下这是从头到脚都脑残了的主意？”

 

“我才不听你的，Merlin，”Arthur在另一边兴高采烈地说道，“像个男人好嘛。别把手电筒掉了！”

 

Merlin气鼓鼓地呼了口气，开始自己往栏杆上爬。真爬起来可比看Arthur做起来难多了，特别是那可恨的长外套盖在其他衣服上没用地飘来飘去，但他死也不会满足Arthur给他搭把手获得的满足感，于是他非常明智地来了点魔法帮自己爬上栏杆也顺利翻过。跳上草地之后，他又捡起袋子，仍然紧张兮兮地觉得他俩随时会被人抓到。“还有啊，为什么都是我在拎东西？我又 _不是_ 你的奴隶，拜托！”

 

“是的，我当然知道，”Arthur耸耸肩说道，“你是可悲地输掉了石头剪刀布的白痴，所以这些东西都归你拿了。我很确定奴隶们可比你顺从多了，而且也不会经常辱骂他们的主人。”

 

“你又 _不是_ 我的主人，Arthur。”Merlin咕哝着。

 

“哦，可我还真是呢，”Arthur说，声音性感可憎到差点让Merlin绊在自己的脚上，“ _而且_ 你知道的。你的小屁股都是 _我的_ ，Merlin Emrys，可别忘了。”

 

Merlin艰难地咽了下口水，有好一会儿都告诉自己不许开口回答。他实在不明白，难道Arthur可以真心觉得刚才那句话不是调情？可此时此地，他们仍然在表面上跟彼此玩着这纯情无辜的游戏。他暗自好奇，这样的关系是不是像折磨他那样也在折磨着Arthur。他怎能忘记Arthur吻着他的样子，或是当时脸上的 _表情_ ，犹如同时收到生日礼物和圣诞节礼物一般。他怎能忘记Arthur的手绝望地抓紧他的后臀，还有鼻尖轻轻挤压着他的，亦或是牙齿与舌头温柔的刮蹭。他全部都记得。但他也会竭尽全力装作已经忘得一干二净，因为 _Arthur_ 已经忘却，因为不论是现在还是将来，Arthur都依然是王位继承人。他知道这才是正确的做法，即使对他本人来说，伤心的碎片已经散落一地。

 

“那也还是蠢爆了，”Merlin说，“就因为Morgana说你没胆子上去，难道你就 _真要_ 上去吗！拜托，你用点脑子好不好，你 _明知道_ 她只是想激你上去而已！”

 

“我当然知道。但如果我 _不去_ ，她就赢了，”Arthur满不在乎地耸耸肩，“所以赶紧的。”

 

“你就不怕有鬼么？”

 

“根本就没鬼怪这回事，你这白痴，”Arthur犯了个白眼，“哦神哟，你该不会是怕什么穿白裙子的女鬼吧？还是被谋杀的和尚？”他回头嘲笑着Merlin，把手电筒放在下巴下面，装成恐怖电影吓人女巫的样子，“唔……！”又加上一句，另一只手在空中挥了挥手，然后大笑起来，“你太 _搞笑_ 了，Merlin Emrys！”

 

（注：二瑟先前说的是the White Lady和Murdered Monk，应该指的并不是某个特定鬼故事里的角色，就是传统鬼故事里那种白衣飘飘的女鬼和什么月黑风高的夜晚被莫名其妙谋杀的僧人之类的形象吧。后面的恐怖电影指的是Blair Witch Project，是一部票房大获成功的美国恐怖电影，电影本身的情节跟本文没啥关联，有兴趣的可以点一点[wiki link](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Blair_Witch_Project)。）

 

“我才不怕什么鬼怪呢。”Merlin气呼呼地说。但他也不能说自己其实几个月前就跟他们碰过面了，而且他们真没什么好怕的 – 如果仔细想来，要出了什么问题他们多半还会帮忙呢。另一方面，Patrick Hamilton先生的鬼魂算是个脾气暴躁的讨厌鬼了 – 但Merlin也把他搞定了。

 

Arthur宠溺地揉揉他的头发，“别担心，Merlin，泥介个胆消鬼。我会保护你的。”

 

“哦妈呀，你 _绝对_ 不可以再学苏格兰口音了，”Merlin挤了个鬼脸，“永远都不行。那也太丢人了。”

 

“哼。好啦，赶紧过来，别走丢了。”

 

“额滴神呀，我们简直就是那该死的探险五人组。”Merlin郁闷地喃喃自语道，跟着Arthur手里跳动的灯光穿过高低不平的草地。

 

（注：Merlin说的是the Famous Five，出自英国作家Enid Blyton写的著名儿童小说系列The Famous Five。第一本书出版于1942年，书中的主人公是4个孩子，Julian – 年龄最大的也是小组的领头高大强壮又很聪明，Dick – 很搞笑但也非常可靠善良，Anne – 年龄最小的一个，因此跟其他人比起来胆子比较小，Georgina – 比较男孩子气所以被称为George，非常勇敢，和他们的小狗Timmy – Georgina的小宠物，聪明忠诚而充满爱心，很多次保护过孩子们。后面二瑟和梅子才会讨论起给各自什么绰号好。详情请见[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Famous_Five_\(series\))。）

 

“我挺喜欢那五人组的，”Arthur说，赞许的点着头带Merlin穿过昏暗的草坪，向St Rule的塔楼走去，“他们的冒险多有意思啊，没人会随时跟在旁边拦着他们去探险，虽然他们年纪都那么小，压根儿就不该去野营什么的，还有开飞机，阻止强盗之类的事情。”

 

Merlin也忍不住笑了起来。他完全想象的出来年少的Arthur，身边层层围绕着监护人，保姆，保镖和管家，忘我地沉浸在Enid Blyton那些离谱的小说情节里，跟着一群讨厌的英格兰有钱人家小孩儿在野餐的时候顺便抓几个罪犯。“所以我可以管你叫Dick喽？虽然Julian才是老大，不是吗？” **（呃，这个嘛，我一直觉得叫这名字的人好可怜，被爹妈起了这么个悲剧的名字）**

 

“你要敢这么叫我的话，那你就是George，一个被大家当成男孩儿的姑娘。”

 

Merlin想了想，“好吧。我喜欢George，她有自己的私人小岛呢。”

 

“没错，没错 – 那就叫Anne吧。她才是包下所有家务的那个，不是么？总是拎着包，做做饭然后还清理房间什么的，每次坏人一来就尖叫。跟你很像嘛。要么 – 哦哦，我知道了！小狗Timmy！你应该是Timmy。快跑！捡东西！Merlin真乖！”

 

Merlin无语地摇摇头，抬眼看看满天繁星，“妈呀，你脑洞开够了没，”他说道，心想现在自己听到这些话怎么都不生气了。很明显因为最近，Arthur又犯嫌的时候，Merlin只会想找个垂直的平面把他吻到不省人事。或者是个水平的表面也行。再不然有个家具就好了。就算是块墓碑都可以。“我才不会给你做饭打扫房间，你这自以为是的白痴，有坏蛋来的时候也不会尖叫！你给我听好了，碰到危险的时候我可是很勇敢的！”

 

“哎哟，得了吧！”Arthur的语气甚是不屑，“你这辈子都还没碰到过坏人呢。要是我们遇上一群强盗，你绝对会跟个小姑娘似的躲到我背后，就跟现在 _一样_ ，Merlin。要么直接昏倒，或者撒腿就跑。”

 

Merlin哼哼着的吸了口气，“行行行，好吧，你就这么跟自己讲吧，我还是去勇敢果断好了，同意了？”

 

“勇敢果断 – 你确定这几个字你都会 _写_ ，Merlin？”

 

“当然，”Merlin说，“我也知道‘混蛋’怎么写，”他又补充道，“我的写字功力绝对深不见底。”

 

“不错不错。也许我该赏你个皇家拼字师做做。”

 

“拼字师根本就不算个词好嘛。哈，这可真滑稽，是不是？”

 

“我说是个词它就是，Merlin。好了别扯了，把你那烂屁股挪过来。”

 

温度已经低的不像话，而且Merlin就这么帮Arthur半夜三更地甩掉保镖在学校里跑来跑去一定会惹来 _天大_ 的麻烦，但他抹不掉自己脸上傻乎乎的微笑，因为这里只有他们两个人，在一起，做些打死都不该做的事情。而且不论Arthur觉得Merlin到底是不是勇敢和果断， _Merlin_ 心知他完全可以保护Arthur不受任何愚蠢到敢攻击他们的东西的伤害。他觉得自己现在 _无所不能_ 。月光下，没有了保镖们近在咫尺的监视，Arthur的存在令他头重脚轻。

 

“好了，把钥匙给我。”Arthur边说边打着响指。他的电筒凑在塔楼门前的小钥匙孔边上。Merlin把手伸进口袋里掏出早先拿到的钥匙，发着抖，把其中一个跟整个小袋子递给Arthur。Arthur扯下一只手套把手里的钥匙塞进锁孔中，走了进去，回头冲Merlin咧嘴一笑。

 

“快点儿呀！等什么呢？”

 

Merlin忍不住坏笑一声，“也许我在想要不要转身走掉然后把你丢在这里，殿下。”他说道。就那么短短的一秒不到的时间里，Arthur的面容是闪过像被伤透心似的那么沮丧难过，然后又立刻换上满不在乎的面具。Merlin痛恨自己竟然完全无力抵抗Arthur有些悲伤的面孔，因为他马上就把自己手里的钥匙塞进钥匙孔里跟着走了进来；他自知看见Arthur如释重负的样子跟他压根儿就不该有什么关系，但毕竟，还是会很有关系，因为不幸的是，Arthur说的那番什么主人不主人的话百分之百正确，所以Arthur快乐，就等于Merlin快乐。

 

这件事，Merlin暗自想，真是可悲之至。但他也不知该怎么停下。

 

“快来，Timmy，”Arthur又用他那王室傻瓜的语气大声说道，呼出的水汽给灯光蒙上一层薄薄的白雾，“往上呀，然后过来。”

 

“蠢爆了，”Merlin又小声说，举起自己手里的电筒，亮光直指Arthur的屁股，“下面明明有个暖和的房间等着我们。现在都11月了。我们还是在东海岸。你竟然打算在那倒霉的塔楼顶上露天过夜，搞不好等下就会下雨，要么下雪，说不定是风雨交加，一早上就会有人发现我们被冻成蓝色的冰柱了，然后未来的St Andrews学生都会以我们为鉴不要犯傻来半夜爬楼。”

 

“Morgana就上来了。”Arthur说着，脚步重重地踏在螺旋形楼梯上。

 

“你要不要跟我打赌她是 _夏天_ 爬上来的？因为我绝对确定 _她_ 死活不可能笨到就为了让别的什么人对她有好感，就愿意到St Rule的塔楼上来把自己的翘屁股冻掉。”

 

“我一句也没听见。”Arthur眉飞色舞地说。

 

“这都是因为你可怜巴巴地被人从空军训练队里踢出来了，是不是？”Merlin咕哝着 – 但马上，Arthur没有回敬一句冷嘲热讽的话时，Merlin觉得自己真是个混蛋。 _当然啊，_ _Merlin_ _，那多半就是他非要上来的原因_ ，他对自己说， _你这脑残_ 。

 

他摇晃着沿着台阶往上，聆听着脚步落下的回响和安静的呼吸，想着所有他不能说出口的话。比如：“你要是能去皇家空军一定会很棒的！”或是“你爸真是可恨！”或是“你以后会成为一个伟大的国王。”

 

比如：“我爱你。”当他真实面对自己的时候，这才是所有的话里，Merlin最想说的一句。但他不会说出口，因为爱着某个人 – 和只想把那个人的裤子扒下来截然不同 – 意味着不光想着 _你_ 想要什么。这意味着想到他们要什么，他们需要什么，然后把那些放在首位。真要命。所以他不会说：“我爱你，Arthur。不因为你是威尔士王子，Arthur Pendragon殿下；不因为你的屁股很性感；不因为你帅的惨绝人寰；只因为你就是 _你_ 。是Arthur。因为你真诚地关心自己的学业，也会着急，会思考该怎么把这些知识用来把世界变得更美好；因为你会对自己的倒霉球队激动万分，就算那是切尔西，所以完全不值一提；因为你特意从网上订了那个锤子队长的杯子从美国送来，还装作就是刚好从垃圾堆里捡来的一样，即使那上面还印着商标都没发现；因为你有时候看到新闻也会难过，看到政府决定出动军队去打仗，然后对我喋喋不休好几个小时因为你不能在公开场合显得这么刻薄尖酸，但却知道能信任我。因为你也许是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜，从头到脚都奢侈的要命，对很多事情都没头没脑的，还是个 _英格兰人_ ，但在这一切表象之下，你是个真正善良的人。或许不总是个好人，但一直很善良。这些都是我爱你的理由。” **（暗恋估计很多人都有过，但是能把暗恋和爱慕的心情写成这样，一把辛酸泪背后，谁解其中味呢？）**

 

但他不能说，因为这些话说出来，对他俩都没什么好处。更何况，他这百转千回的心肠，或许到头来也只是一堆废话罢了；也许他只是爱上了脑海中那个理想化的Arthur，如果他们真的走到一起，说不定他会很快发现Arthur就跟其他任何人一样不靠谱。说不定更不靠谱。

 

和Merlin想的一样，塔楼顶上简直能把人 _冻成冰_ 。但好处是，风景就跟Morgana宣称的一样美妙动人。今夜晴朗无云，头顶那一片黑暗的幕布上布满了繁星点点，熠熠生辉。沿着远处的海岸线，如童话中的白色光影描画出村落和城镇 – 那是Dundee城吗？地理从来不是Merlin擅长的学科。他挪到方形塔楼的角落里，踮着脚尖眺望着脚下这座小小的城市，即使现在已经冷的浑身发抖，但能置身于此，他还是开心地大笑着，虽然他们打破了不知多少规矩，这是于万事与万物中他们不被人打扰的秘密。Arthur一直远望着海边，走过来站在Merlin身后，近在咫尺，让Merlin几乎以为他会再向前一步抱住自己。

 

“你 _现在_ 有没有觉得自己就是世界之王？”他问道，在Merlin耳边轻声笑着，就这一小会儿，Merlin允许自己微微向后依靠着那一小片温暖，放松下来。

 

“我感觉像彼得潘，”他说道，“好像，如果我能想到什么真正使我快乐的东西，我就可以飘起来飞向永无岛，打败海盗，戏弄美人鱼。”

 

“从右边数第二颗星，然后一直往前到天明。”Arthur说道，揉乱了他的头发，然后退身走出Merlin的私人空间。

 

**（注：王子说的是second star to the right, and straight on till morinng，出自小飞侠彼得潘。在作者的小说中，现实世界被称为Mainland，相对的永无岛Neverland是一个远离英伦三岛身处热带的小小岛屿。在小说里，彼得告诉温迪，他可以飞去永无岛，而小岛的位置就是second to the right, and straight on till morinng。他也说永无岛靠近银河的星星，而且他总在日出时分到达。详情请参考wiki的[Neverland](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neverland)词条。说实话，因为没看过彼得潘，所以我也不甚了了，有哪位明白的gn能介绍一下不？）**

 

“那是什么感觉？”Merlin问，弯下腰打开背包，费力地掏出枕头，拖出来几条毯子。

 

“什么，永无岛？”借着月光Merlin无法清晰地看见Arthur的脸庞，但他的语气还是很能说明问题。

 

“不是啦，你这笨蛋，”Merlin说，“当然是说飞行啦。对抗地心引力。”

 

Arthur停住了手，“你是在告诉我你还从来没坐过飞机？”他问道，惊得差点没掉了下巴，“这怎么可能呢。你怎么会从来没飞上过天？”

 

“这有什么好不明白的，”Merlin干巴巴地说，“我没钱呐。还不是那种没啥钱所以只能去Torremolinos度假的穷人，是没钱到只能开着借来的房车去Prestatyn过节的那种穷人呐。”

 

**（注：Torremolinos是位于西班牙南部地中海沿岸的度假胜地，很受英国人欢迎，Prestatyn是威尔士境内靠爱尔兰海的某度假小城。详情请分别点wiki[Torremolinos](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Torremolinos)和[Prestaty](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prestatyn)n。梅子这里说的应该是相当嘲笑二瑟生来富贵不知贫苦滋味了，他觉得在二瑟看来，去西班牙度假已经算是没钱人家的生活了，所以梅子为了让他知道到底什么才叫没钱，就说自己家只能去离家很近的某个海边小城度假。）**

 

“哦！”Arthur听上去相当震惊。

 

“嘿，别误会 – 那辆房车还挺舒适的，我们在里面过了不少美妙的假期呢。是我家邻居的。但是 – 不是每个人都能周末跳上私人飞机去阿尔卑斯山，或者去百慕大过圣诞。”

 

“我们什么时候去百慕大过圣诞了！国王要发表演讲……”Arthur开口道，一副惊吓过度又死不低头的样子。

 

“我知道！我知道，我只是 – 举个例子罢了。我不介意的！”

 

“我还是不敢相信你竟然从来没坐过飞机！”Arthur重新动手开始捣腾自己那堆露营装备，但仍然惊讶万分的语气。

 

“那么 – 是什么感觉？”

 

“呃，就是 – 就是自由的感觉，”过了一会儿，Arthur说，语调犹犹豫豫地很不像他，“还有控制了一切，无拘无束。驾驶一架飞机，我是说。有很多要留心，要思考，那是自然，但还是 – 有点像开车，但是更棒。天，比开车爽 _太多_ 了……”他的声音慢慢低沉了下去，然后又坚定起来，“我带你去，”他说，“星期天的时候。”这些日子白昼渐短，Arthur正逐渐把他每周一晚上去Leuchars的日程移到周日下午，这样就能多留住些许晨光了。“星期天跟我一起去吧，我带你上Excalibur，到时候你自己感觉好了。”

 

Merlin的下巴直接掉到地上，“不，我 – 抱歉，我不是想占便宜，”他忽然很不好意思，“我不是说……”

 

“我知道你不是那个意思，傻瓜。但还是跟我一起来吧？你会很喜欢的。飞机里地方大得很。答应我？”

 

“呃 – 我 – 嗯，那好吧 – 我答应你，”Merlin有些窘迫，却还是很开心，“呃，谢谢？”

 

他总算在冰冷坚硬的石砖上铺开了决计没带够的毯子，套着所有衣服躺下身来，围巾手套毛线帽和外套大衣一样不落。Arthur把他自己的那一堆毯子和枕头安置在墙边，也躺了下来。很长一段时间，他们只是沉默地盯着星空，尽管都冻的快要昏倒，但能这样不为人知地置身繁星之下，聆听大海的呼啸，仍然有其妙不可言的地方。

 

“老天爷，这 _冷_ 得也太操蛋了，”过了几分钟，Arthur说，似乎总算是学乖了，Merlin哈哈大笑，“你要是敢说‘我早跟你讲过’，Merlin，我就会把你直接从顶上丢下去。”

 

“好吧，”Merlin发着抖也还是要咧嘴狂笑，“那我就躺在这儿心里想着那句话好了，行不行？”

 

又这样仰望了几分钟天空，Merlin才忽然想到 _他_ 又不用跟着这样把自己屁股冻掉；拜托他可是个巫师好嘛，于是想了想，伸出手好让空气里的分子振动地更厉害些。哈哈，这不就热了么！很快，他就乐呵地在被魔法捂暖的被子里变成了一块快活的三明治了，但他听到几英尺外，Arthur很不舒服地翻来覆去，一边把毯子裹得更紧。

 

“我勒个去，”终于，Arthur说道，半是嘲笑着自己，“我觉得我的屁股应该已经冰成石头了。脚趾也没感觉了。活见鬼了。这石头还真是能冻死人，是不是？”

 

“我现在能说‘我早跟你讲过’了吗？”Merlin问道。

 

“除非你想被我扔下去试验一下自己做彼得潘的潜力，”Arthur说，“神呀，我要是带了些威士忌来就好了。威士忌多棒呀。要命。”

 

Merlin在黑暗中笑的快要抽筋，“唔，”他说，“那么，我只是好奇一下，现在为了喝上一口Glayva你肯付多少钱？就假设一下？我是说，虽然Glayva不算真的是威士忌酒，但是……”

 

（注：Glayva是某种苏格兰产的利口酒，详情请点[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glayva)。）

 

一阵寂静的沉默后，Arthur坐起身来盯着月光下Merlin的身影。

 

“你这是在玩儿我么？”

 

“我没玩儿你，”Merlin说道。 _越说越好笑，_ “我只是在问问题，以利口酒之名，到底值多少呀？册封个骑士？给一艘加勒比海游轮？Terry牌的巧克力橘子？”

 

“Merlin，你要是身上藏了瓶Glayva还不给我，我立马就会给你扣上背叛王子的罪名，然后把你逐出威尔士。”

 

“我差不多算是已经被逐出威尔士了。”

 

“那就是永久驱逐。还有苏格兰，英格兰加上北爱尔兰！我会把你发落到加拿大去，去做什么席琳·迪翁演唱会背景里伴舞的小白脸。“

 

“哦，好吧，那你绝对一滴也别想喝了，”Merlin说，“再说了，那些小白脸每天都干什么的？”

 

“我想差不多就是不穿衬衫调调鸡尾酒吧，”Arthur迷迷糊糊地说，“在加拿大的话，估计还要加上些驱赶麋鹿之类的吧。”

 

“我就知道你还留着一手冷笑话呢。”Merlin说。

 

“没错，嗯，幸亏现在Kay没在这里，所以没啥更冷的要听了，”Arthur快发飙了，“把Glayva给我！快点！别嘀嘀咕咕地 _调戏我_ 了！”

 

Merlin呼哧呼哧笑着从枕头和层层毛毯里面掏出一个瓶子。

 

“口令是什么？”

 

“小白脸。”

 

“错了。想得美呀你，但是没威士忌喝。”

 

“地牢？”

 

“还是不对。”

 

“Merlin，要是我得把你扑倒，从你那发冷的死猪手里抢瓶子的话，我一定会动手的。”

 

Merlin忍不住想到了狂欢后的周一；他意识到，伴随着忽如其来的羞愧，自己其实一直半是希冀着能激怒Arthur把自己摁倒 – 再来些两人都挺乐得其中的毛手毛脚，抓来抓去和咯咯傻笑，事后还能借着Glayva否认一切。一旦他明白自己在想什么，立刻递上了瓶子。

 

“我只是想叫你说声‘请’。”他有些尴尬地说，看着Arthur戴着手套的手掌合拢在酒瓶上。

 

“哦，”Arthur有些吃惊，“我 – 呃，好吧 – 那请你把Glayva给我。还有，呃，谢谢。”

 

他挣扎了一下，才用几层羊毛下笨拙冰冷的手指挖开瓶盖，勉强转了几圈才打开。

 

“呃 – 抱歉，”他说道，才发现自己基本就是很不客气地抢了Merlin的东西，“呃 – 你要喝第一口吗？”

 

“没事，”Merlin愉快地说，“虽然这种粗暴无礼地拦路抢劫就是典型的你们这些英格兰人作风。但是你喝吧，别见外。”

 

“谢谢，”Arthur说道，“祝君健康。”他深深地喝下一口心满意足的酒，然后乐呵呵地哼哼起来，“天啊，真太暖和了。Merlin – 我不是要笑你，但是你他妈从哪儿弄来一瓶Glayva的？你平时好像也不碰的吗，是不是？”

 

**（注：二瑟说的“祝君健康”其实是slàinte mhòr，这是苏格兰和爱尔兰很常见的祝酒词，slàinte直译成英语就是health，而mhòr其实在英语里是人名Marion，即Gaelic Mòr，也就是18世纪的统治英格兰、苏格兰和爱尔兰的英国国王Charles Edward Stuart。所以二瑟说的这句话直译应该是health to Marion，在西方应该也是很寻常的祝酒词，比如现在英国可能说health to the Queen。不过拿到中国来，敬酒的时候居然祝一个不相干的人健康似乎不太妥当，所以就翻译成“祝君健康”了。关于那句[祝酒词](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sl%C3%A1inte)和[Marion王子](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Edward_Stuart)的详情，请点wiki。）**

 

“Gwaine给的，”Merlin承认道，“他觉得天这么冷，带瓶Glayva应该不会错。”

 

“你告诉他了？我们上来的事？”Arthur的语气异常的难过失望，因为这可笑的Enid Blyton式小小探险 _终究_ 怎么可能保留成他俩不为人知的小秘密，而Merlin得狠狠提醒自己现在就一把抓住Arthur把他抱得喘不上气到底是个多愚蠢的举动。

 

“我根本没必要开口，”他说道，“他当时也在，又听到了Morgana的话看到了你的表情。哪里瞒得过Gwaine。”

 

“哦，”Arthur开口道，“嗯，那，还是 – 他倒是够义气的。哦！对不起 – 给你！”他说道，才发现自己还死命抓着瓶子呢。“很好喝的。总能让你长几根胸毛。” **（好吧，以防有姑娘没看明白，二瑟是在嘲笑梅子胸口都没长毛不像个男人。）**

 

“我才不要长胸毛，”Merlin强硬地说，“我的胸该怎么长就怎么长，好的很，谢谢关心。”

 

“唔，”Arthur的吞咽声清晰可闻，“好吧，嗯 – 是的，呃。”

 

要不是这该死的St Rule塔楼顶上冷成这样，Merlin确定他这会儿一定从脚趾到耳尖都红得发烫了 – 因为他 _知_ 道，百分之百肯定，Arthur现在在回想Merlin的胸膛是什么模样。过去这几个月里，Arthur留心过，Merlin没穿上衣是什么样子。

 

妈呀。

 

 

“拿来，把那见鬼的瓶子给我，”他粗着声音说道，心里还想着，原来在他小心偷窥Arthur的时候，Arthur也在悄悄看着他。Arthur伸手递过瓶子。

 

“谢啦。”他说完，张嘴触碰着几秒之前还与Arthur的嘴唇紧挨着的瓶口。

 

**（注：梅子说的是威尔士语Iechyd da，挺常见的问候词，相当于good health或是cheers之类的。）**

 

这是他第一次喝Glayva，在他嘴里就跟狂欢那时Morgana从她精致的瓷壶里倒出来的威士忌差不多。他尝出一丝威士忌的感觉，但味道更浓郁香甜，就像喝了口加了香料的蜂蜜或是浸泡着威士忌的橘子，还夹杂着些许蜂蜜杏仁糖的滋味。酒精温暖了他全身，仿佛刚咽下一缕阳光。

 

“如果你不是威尔士王子的话，想做什么？”Merlin没头没脑地问道。

 

“消防员。”Arthur脱口而出，Merlin差点被这反应速度笑的噎住喉咙。

 

“有什么好笑的？”Arthur质问道，语气很不高兴，“不许笑！”

 

“不是！不是，真的。我只是 – 这真是很像一个小孩子才会给的回答。”

 

“好吧，反正我就是这么想的，”Arthur骄傲地说，“消防员，或者开战斗机，要么 – 哦，反正就是某种有 _原则_ 的工作。诚实的工作。人们看重的是你做了什么，而不是你的身份。你能对他人的生活有直接的影响。 _救人_ 性命。”他叹了口气，“不是只需要微笑着挥挥手，然后还是微笑着挥挥手，做个好看的样子。我不是 – 说实话，外交辞令真的不是我的长项。”

 

“是吗？”Merlin干巴巴地说道，然后Arthur伸手拧了拧他的耳朵，“啊！很痛啊！”

 

“不许笑我，你这白痴！”Arthur不满地抗议道，“我是很认真的！我是说 – 你看，放在以前，如果你要成为国王，那就必须是个勇敢强大而得体的人。他们曾经冲上前线，带领军队，大家同进共退，带着一面伟大的旗帜，上面写了他们的名字，叫对手放马过来，差不多就是在说‘有种来啊，你这混蛋！’，而现在……呃，王子还是能入伍训练，却不被允许走上前线。特别是如果那个王子已经是王位继承人又是独子的话。政客们掌握了所有真正的权力 – 对于我们来说，剩下的只有外交场合了，握个手，然后说‘您好吗？’和‘您辛苦了。’，全都是屁话！”

 

一阵诧异的迟疑，似乎Arthur不敢相信自己刚才说了什么，然后Merlin默默地递上Glayva瓶子，“我是说 – 嗯，不是啦，当然那些不是屁话，”过了一小会，他才低沉着声音说道，有些尴尬，“我知道我们还是做成了一些事情的。有时候。但是 – 但我父亲不是一个领袖。”他的声音渐渐有些嘶哑，仿佛就算在这里 – 三更半夜的古老塔楼顶端 – 也害怕被偷听到似的，“他是个象征意义上的元首，其实。一张印在硬币和邮票上的面孔，和外交工具 – 但所有重要的决策都来自首相和他的内阁。”

 

“唔，”Merlin觉得自己开始不知轻重了，“他们 _可是_ 由人民投票选出来的，你难道不知道。”

 

“我知道！我知道，这很好 – 我想这才是正确的做法，真的。但是 – 那我又算什么呢？说真的？为什么要被当做统治者那样教育成人？为什么要忍受如此重大的责任和要求的束缚，只为了交换到特权和荣华？什么时候 – 哦，对不起，我在钻牛角尖了。”他大声吞咽了一下，“但是 – 哦，听我说，我只是在想，还有别人比我更善于微笑挥手说合适的话。而我可以去做其他的事，我更在行的事。也许吧。”

 

塔楼顶端是一阵温柔的沉寂，远处的波浪继续着柔情蜜意地拍打着海岸，头顶的寒风依然呼呼作响。

 

“哦， _Arthur_ ，”终于，Merlin有些悲伤地说道，因为他不知还能说些什么。他咬咬嘴唇，然后开了口，“我想你会成为一个伟大的国王的。但我也懂你的意思。而且我想你要是做个消防员也会很棒的，或者是开战斗机，呃，好吧，任何需要勇气和决心以及快速本能反应的事情都算在内。也许不是那种坐在办公室里的工作，但是需要动手的事情 – 嗯，你都会做得很好。”

 

“那你呢，”Arthur问道，声音有些不稳，“你小时候想做什么？”

 

“只想开开心心的，”过了小阵子，Merlin才开口，“做个有用的人。”因为他实在是不能说，“做个有用的巫师，时刻都知道自己在干嘛。”

 

“有用？”Arthur有些怀疑的重复道，“额滴神哟，你这要求也太高了。”

 

“喂！你倒是能说会道呀，未来的硬币脸先生！”

 

“说话确实只是我众多技能中的一项，”Arthur满口赞同，“我还会一边走路一边嚼口香糖，还有一边微笑一边招手。” **（其实二瑟说的walk and chew gum是一个俗语，就是说一个人可以一心多用。）**

 

“对呀世界都在你手里呢。”

 

“一点没错，”Arthur抖了一下，然后发出一记同情的短笑，“不过，我就这么跟你说吧 – 不管喝没喝酒，这手还是 _冻得_ 快没知觉了。”

 

“哦神呀 – 过来，你这笨蛋。”他半推半就地说道，最终还是放弃了抵抗。

 

“什么？”Arthur似乎有些小小地惊慌失措。

 

“当一个人能蠢到大冬天的跑去探险训练的时候，分享体温是被无数次尝试和验证过能不把那个人的笨屁股冻掉的好办法。说真的，就是这个学校里教出来几个没常识的莽夫，带着一帮苏格兰人只穿了几件羊毛外套，拿着几块布丁再骑了几匹马就上了大西洋海岸准备去冒险。你们这些英格兰人真是脑子都烧坏了，知道不？”

 

**（注：梅子说这件是指的是British Antarctic Expedition of 1910。由当年英国海军军官Robert Falcon Scott带领一支五人小队，在南极的科考活动，主要目的是进行科学实验，观察和收集标本，其次还有成为第一支达到地理南极的考察队。他们于1912年1月17日抵达南极，却发现挪威人Roald Amundsen早于他们33天已经到达那里。但更悲剧的是，在归途中，由于物资的严重准备不足，Scott和同伴全部身亡，他们的遗体和遗物直到8个月后，才被另一只探险队找到。总体来说，只能说精神可嘉了，因为他们真的有点太天真，好像只想着怎么南极点，完全没带够充足的食物和交通工具准备回来的旅程。Wiki详情点[这里](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terra_Nova_Expedition)。）**

 

“我可好着呢。”Arthur说，虽然牙都抖得不听使唤了。

 

“你就是个嘴硬的傻子，”Merlin说道，站起身一把抄过自己的枕头和毯子，“你都快僵掉了 – 我俩都是。”这倒只有一半是真的，但Merlin私下怀疑，如果Arthur以为他是在保护Merlin不受寒冷侵袭，那可能会更愿意配合一下，“如果我让威尔士王子被冻死，那下半辈子多半是要去做加拿大小白脸了。或者是在伦敦塔里关上一辈子。不管是哪种 – 都很惨。而且这还是假设我今晚不会因为你这史上最脑残冒险被冰成棍子。”

 

“这不是什么脑残的冒险。”Arthur还是不肯低头。

 

“噢得了吧，你 _知道_ 这就是。但我还在这里，不是吗？陪着你情愿把自己蛋蛋冻掉，就为了让你可以跟Morgana证明任何她能做的事，你都能做得更好，我带了威士忌，我拎了所有袋子 – 我觉得你 _好歹_ 是该帮我不给冷到断气吧。 _顺便_ 也让你自己不要挂掉。所以你给我赶紧过来，然后我们就能把一块毯子铺在底下然后盖上另一块 – 我是说，你到底知不知道我们有多少身体热量都白白浪费给这些石头了？很多。相信我。我是个物理学家。专业术语是 _很多_ 。”

 

“我的神呀，你冷的时候总是这么颐指气使的？”Arthur惊叹道。

 

“那倒不是，有时候蛋蛋不冷我也很会使唤人的，”Merlin说着站起身，“现在拜托把你的王室屁股挪过来，让我也盖一下你那块该死的毯子。我保证不对你动手动脚。”

 

光是说这句话就让他的肾上腺素小小地飞窜了一下，他听到Arthur倒吸一口冷气，但现在就连他也没办法再否认Merlin说的才是合情合理的唯一务实选择。而Merlin能用魔法把他俩的被子都热得暖烘烘的，所以，他们都会安然无恙，就算某人非要冷风嗖嗖的时候大半夜地露天睡觉 – 只不过他是不会跟Arthur说明白的。

 

“哎呀，好啦，好啦，”Arthur说道，“别吵了。”他僵硬地站起来，终于Merlin能把魔法加热的毛毯铺到楼顶最密不透风的角落里，把两人的被子盖在一起。Merlin释放出手心源源不断的热量，让塔楼的地面充满夏日阳光储存下来的温暖。他能感觉到被谋杀的和尚的鬼魂在螺旋阶梯那里被猛然惊醒，如同一只蜗牛小心翼翼地从壳中探出小角，于是他轻轻安抚着那古老的鬼魂，仿佛抚摸着一只半梦半醒的猫咪，感觉到他重新安然睡去。

 

“那过来呀，嗯，”Merlin说道，指着墙边的一块地方，大概就是最暖和的地方了，“还等什么呢？一封镶了金边的邀请函？”

 

“我还不太确定该不该批准你这么把我使唤来使唤去的，Merlin。”Arthur说着，不过还是挺高兴地走到Merlin手指的地方，有些窘迫地攥着毯子。他躺下身来，震惊地发现石头竟然是暖和的，“ _我勒个去_ ！”他说，“真是见鬼了！这里竟然是 _热_ 的！”

 

“不然你以为我干嘛挑这里？”Merlin眉飞色舞的撒谎道，“这跟分子热力学，热量传播和表面温度学有关 – 物理学的东西，你是不懂啦。”

 

“这实在是 – 真是太神奇了。”Arthur惊讶万分地说道。

 

“瞧见没，你平时就应该多听听我的话。”Merlin在他身边挤挤挨挨地躺下，又把一点魔法传进Arthur枕头和被子的分子里，感觉它们在两人平静下来时不动声色地升高了温度。一阵尴尬之后，他们总算找着了一个还算舒服的姿势，Merlin的脊柱紧贴着Arthur的胸膛，Arthur的手臂围绕在Merlin的腰间。在Merlin看来，这就算是把事后否认推到极限了 – 但只要他俩都装作一切安好无奇，单纯无辜，也许他们还不至于做过头吧。但他还是不小心会好奇，Arthur是不是其实从一开始就计划好了。或许没有吧 – 但Merlin记得Matchmaker游戏时，Arthur寻寻觅觅地最后非要坐在他身边，所以他得出的结论是，在需要的时候，Arthur Pendragon是个相当隐晦的战略家。

 

“这 _确实_ 有点儿像脑残的冒险，”Arthur终于承认了，呼吸暖暖地擦过Merlin的脖颈，“但能偶尔逃走也很好呀。从所有人身边消失。”

 

“你压根儿就没有从所有人那里跑掉啊，”Merlin说，笑得几乎发抖，“你把我带来了！我也是‘所有人’中的一个，你这大傻瓜。”

 

“不，”Arthur小声说，收紧了围在Merlin腰上的手臂，“不，你不是。”

 

Merlin吞咽了一下，“哦，”他说道，愣愣地盯着不远处被月光笼罩的地面，“哦。”

 

那一刻，Merlin真的很难，很难控制自己不要在Arthur怀里转过身，去尝尝他的双唇是不是也有Glayva的味道。但Merlin忍住了，勉勉强强。


	22. Chapter 22

“我的天啊，你开什么 _国际_ 玩笑，”Merlin说，下巴一路掉到了地上，“就这个？这也太大了吧！”

 

Arthur的嘴角忍不住抽了一下，“是啊，很多人都这么说的。”他说道，翘起一条眉毛。 **（梅子说it’s huge，于是二瑟又想歪了…）**

 

“哦， _拉倒_ 吧你，”Merlin说道，仍然像个刚进城的乡下小孩似的盯着喷气机。“我还以为是 – 我不知道，那种电影里的 – 螺旋机，什么的？”

 

“呃 – 不，Merlin，现在是21世纪，科技已经，不论你信不信，从二战时代发展很久了。我还以为你算是个科学家？”

 

“呃，好吧。我知道，我只是 – 这里面你能载多少个人？”

 

“7个。”Arthur耸耸肩，眼睛却亮了起来，“哦！嘿，等下我们去偷偷瞧一眼那个台风战斗机，”他说，“这里的训练生用格罗布机，那个倒不算差，但是台风是Leuchars之星呐。他们用飓风好多年了，但是9月份的时候第一批台风就到了，是在大不列颠战役纪念日上登场的。太 _帅_ 了！是被最早的一家喷火战斗机原机护送来的，两架飞机还在空中编了战队，红箭编队又来了一场精彩绝伦的空中特技秀，然后……然后一只巨大的巧克力兔宝宝拖着圣诞老人的雪橇从空中飞过。”他说完了，眼睛眯着，“你一句都没听进去，是不是？”

 

**（注：大不列颠战役/Battle of Britain是1940年秋天，德军针对英国发动的轰炸空战的名字。这是第一场完全由空军参与的重大战役，德军的目标是取得针对英国皇家空军的空中优势。最初打击的目标集中于海岸上的运输船队和港口，然后转移至皇家空军的基地和设施，随着战事推进，目标又转向战机工厂和地面设施，最后，变为具有政治意义的目标，并实施了恐怖轰炸策略。但德军最后未能成功实现对皇家空军的制空优势，也未能摧毁英国的空中防御，这是德军在二战中第一次重要的失败，史学家普遍认为，这场失败也是二战非常重要的转折点。详情请见[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Britain)。红箭编队 red arrow是英国皇家空军特技编队的名字，成立于1964年。）**

 

“我当然听了！”Merlin说道，其实不算是大实话，但他当然非常享受Arthur两眼放光热情样子的表情，即使他很怀疑自己对几架莫名其妙的飞机能激动到哪里去。但Arthur的狂热是会传染的，而他也真的无心沮丧。“我很想去看看台风。”他说，而Arthur奖励给他另一个差点心脏骤停的微笑。

 

“哦，太棒了！我知道Harry会同意我们去看看 – 他是个好同志，Harry。她可真 _美_ ，”Arthur羡慕地说道，“多帅气啊。超音速和低速飞行都很敏捷，四位数自控系统，机身侧翼还有海盗系统，玻璃驾驶舱……天啊，我真想带她出去飞一圈。她可是个真家伙呢 – 美国的猛禽跟她比起来简直就是小儿科了，绝对的。”

 

**（注：作者说的机身侧翼上有PIRATE system，查了半天没搞明白这是神马东西，还得靠王子后来自己解释的半句话终于找到全称，是叫Passive Infra-Red Airborne Tracking Equipment，是一种机载红外跟踪设备。不过梅大法师好像也跟我一样毫无头绪，所以才会以为王子说的是“海盗”意思。）**

 

Merlin不知该如何抹去自己脸上宠爱的微笑，“你知道我一点儿都没概念你刚才讲的一堆话的，是吧？除了那个什么台风还能向海盗发起攻击，这倒是够新鲜的。”

 

“不，你这白痴，那是叫机载红……哦，算了。反正就是一架超靓的飞机，这总明白吧？我是说，Excalibur很棒，”他压低了声音，仿佛怕伤害了飞机的感情似的，“在她的级别里爬升和巡航速度都是最棒的 – 她可不是什么好惹的主！但是，你知道 – 她是架公务机，是为了送些没事儿干的有钱人飞来飞去开会设计的。”他斜着眼看了看Merlin，歪歪扭扭地笑了笑，“说的就是我，当然。和我父亲。”

 

“我是在不敢相信这东西竟然 _属于_ 你，”Merlin觉得自己真是渺小的微不足道，还有些害怕，注意力又转回喷气机光滑的黑色机身上，侧翼喷吐着银色的名字，“天啊。我连辆 _自行车_ 都没有。”

 

“呃 – 这算是公务开销吧，”Arthur有些窘迫，“我是说，我们经常要去参加国事访问什么的，所以 – 呃……”

 

Merlin只是抬了抬眉毛，“你现在经常出访是吧？好像没有吧。所以你是说，这飞机就天天停在这里收灰，等你每个星期天下午跑来露个脸上天飞一圈，”Merlin说，“所以你爸现在去见教皇或奥巴马的时候是坐廉航的？”

 

Arthur差点被噎死，“不算是。”他承认。

 

“所以，基本上这就是你的私人喷气机了，”Merlin点头道，“天啊。想想，我多羡慕Mark有辆摩托车，Helen有辆车。这……这真的把标杆往上拔了很多，你知道。”

 

Arthur有些抱歉地耸耸肩，“威尔士王子，”他说，“未来国王。”

 

Merlin点点头，“好吧，算你有理。”

 

***

 

到了里面，飞机真是，竟然还能更夺人眼球。外机身光滑的黑色线条变成了奢侈的奶白色皮椅和精致的核桃色木柜，Merlin看着眼里的一切感觉这简直就是电影棚里的设备 – 干净整洁，闪闪发亮，还有些微不真实。

 

“我的天啊 – 还有个 _吧台_ ！”他大喊，打开门往里头看了看，“香槟！果汁！鱼子酱！怎么，你买不起苏打水和泡面？”

 

“请随意吧，”Arthur的嘴角抽动了一下，“底下那层应该还有些糖和巧克力，除非Leon已经吃完了。” **（忽然觉得这是直男带心仪的姑娘开豪车吃大餐的赶脚啊… 二王子其实真没必要费周折跑来机场，在房间里多几次不穿上衣就好了… sorry又歪了，我翻文去了）**

 

“你有架 _飞机_ 啊。”Merlin说着一屁股坐在豪华的不像话的椅子里，试着蹦跶了一下，“你还真是又有钱又重要呐，是吧？在一个傻瓜的级别上，我是说。”

 

“闭嘴吧你。”Arthur不好意思地说，“不然你就得换上空姐制服，按我说的冲拿铁去。”

 

“我才不穿裙子呢，”Merlin坚定地说，“一辈子穿一次就够了。但我会为你泡杯咖啡，如果你想喝的话。”他疑心重重地四下看看，“呃 – 不过如果不是速溶的，你可能就得跟我解释一下机器怎么用了。”他扫视一圈全机舱奶白色的皮椅，算计着沾上污渍的可能性，“其实，再一想，也许我们还是喝水吧。”

 

Arthur哈哈一笑，“妈呀，你真是一点没用，Merlin，”他说，“别管了，渴了的话，你自己拿罐可乐，或者啤酒，水之类的，随便啦 – 我不需要咖啡。所以 – 想不想来看看驾驶舱？”

 

“我还以为你不会问了呢！”Merlin从椅子里跳起来，像个孩子似的啪嗒啪嗒跟在Arthur身后。

 

驾驶舱其实，原来，有些吓人地摆满了各种屏幕，按钮，键盘和徽标，Merlin可不是只有一点点担心他会一不小心靠在什么“座椅喷射”的按钮上，或者在某样关键物体旁打个喷嚏，要么莫名其妙地就弄坏面前贵到可恨的设备，于是他呆在门口，双手小心地背在身后，眼睛瞪得跟茶碟似的。 **（曾经有次坐飞机瞥见过驾驶舱，比想象的小好多，而且确实满眼望去都是按钮和仪表盘，但还是好激动，可惜我这辈子估计跟有钱到买得起飞机是没啥缘分了）**

 

“这家伙能跑进12秒差距么？”最后他问道。

 

**（注：我竟然一共就翻了几篇文章而已，就第二次碰到这个典故了！就抄前一次写的注解了。法师问的can it make the Kessel Run is less than twelve parsecs? Kessel Run是电影《星球大战》里的一个名词，指的是走私者要把一种香料从Kessel星球带到南边的Si’Klaata星云又不被帝国战舰抓到需要的线路，花的距离是18 parsec，法师问了句玩笑话，大概也只有一样super nerdy的人才会懂吧…至于各位看官有没有看懂这个典故，呃，如果你没懂，请咨询Sheldon或者Leonard吧，因为连我这样把6部星战看完了的人也不记得有这么回事了…）**

 

Arthur翻了白眼，“秒差距是……”

 

“距离的单位，不是时间。我知道。科学小怪物，还活着呢 – 不过，你知道，他们重新解释了，又说韩索罗在黑洞那里抄了近路。那个BoShek什么的交货打破了他的记录，但是然后韩和卢克又破了他的记录。”

 

一阵小小的沉默，“我真不相信你连这个都知道。等等，我说什么的呢？嗯，我当然可以相信。”

 

“呃。抱歉 – 我只是说，你知道 – 我觉得你的飞机很酷。”Merlin低下头，有些害羞。

 

严格来说，Arthur的目光停留在他身上的时间比正常的长了些，面孔上挂着犹豫不决的小男孩儿般的表情，Merlin瞥见过的次数屈指可数，仿佛此时此刻Arthur的心正掌握在Merlin手中，而Arthur总以为Merlin下一秒就捏碎他的心。

 

“呃 – 谢谢，”他不安地扭了扭，“我很喜欢她。”

 

“你倒是不显山露水啊。”

 

“哦，闭嘴啦，快系好安全带。你到底是想跟我在驾驶舱这里呆着，还是去后面玩什么Emrys集团CEO的过家家游戏，翻翻小吧台摆弄DVD机之类的？”

 

“这里就挺好。”Merlin说道，坐到Arthur身边时，努力说服自己，他不会不小心捅个篓子，又拉下安全带。“我简直不敢相信他们会让你一个人飞上天，Leon呀Val呀什么的一个人都不带。”

 

Arthur忽然换上一副狡黠的表情，“呃，理论上来说，他们没让我飞来着，”他承认，“我应该有个副驾的 – 他们都会飞，我的保镖们 – 但是，呃，Val和我达成了一种共识，所以现在他跟Pell一起呆在车里，我就有一点自由自在的时间了。”

 

Pell是Arthur的司机；不过因为St Andrews真是小到连自行车都有些多余，就更别提车子了，所以Pell整天除了把宾利车擦擦亮就没啥别的任务了。偶尔，Arthur，Kay和Gwaine – 或者，最近越来越频繁地变成，Arthur和Merlin – 会挤进车里，叫Pell一路绝尘带他们去买鱼和炸薯条，或者到爱丁堡看场演出，要么就单纯开去郊外看看美丽的繁星满天。但更多时候，Pell唯一的工作似乎就是每周去Leuchars。

 

Merlin透过玻璃窗望望跑道，又在椅子里兴奋地蹦跶了一下。

 

“说真的 – 我简直不敢相信你有一架私人飞机。”他说。

 

Arthur瞟视一眼，“你已经说过了。”他指出。

 

“我想我还会再说上几个小时了，”Merlin怀着歉意承认，“我实在是有点忍不住。因为 _你有一架飞机_ ！”

 

Arthur咧嘴大笑，“你这傻瓜。”他说。

 

“嘿，我只是在崇拜你这意料之外的牛掰罢了，”Merlin满不在乎地说，“还有，拜托 – 我们要 _飞_ 了！像 _小鸟_ 一样在 _天上_ ！我是说，就算我懂空气动力学原理什么的 – _天_ 啊，这难道不会让你大脑当机吗？人类竟然能弄懂怎么把一大堆铁块拼在一起，它就能飞上天还不掉下来？”

 

Arthur的笑容如海洋般无边无际，“是啊，”他说，“嗯，是有点当机，每次都是。”他的脑袋歪向一边，看了看Merlin，“你想要一份工作吗？”他问。

 

Merlin咽了咽，“我能拒绝吗？因为如果你要把什么生死攸关的事情交给我，我真的想说不要。”

 

“确定一定以及肯定很重要，Merlin，”Arthur说，“没了它我们就飞不上去。我可全指着你了。”

 

“呃。哦，天啊，”Merlin闷闷不乐地问，“是什么？”

 

“我需要你接管音乐。”Arthur一本正经地说，从口袋里跳出iPhone放在Merlin腿上，“挑个播放列表？”

 

“ _哦_ ！”Merlin说，“哦，我勒个去，你刚才差点没把我吓得犯心脏病！”

 

“你还真是很好吓唬，是吧？”Arthur说道，脸上邪恶的微笑让Merlin想起Morgana，“但是别担心；我暂时还不会要求你一边走路一边嚼口香糖的。”

 

Merlin努力告诉自己别总盯着看，Arthur戴上耳机，开始快速检查各种指数和屏幕，自信满满地样子怎么也能这么惹火？

 

“嗯，”他说道，手指捏着安全带，“那我来挑首歌吧。”

 

***

 

Merlin发现，要做Pendragon号飞机的首席娱乐师还真是，一份沉重的责任。他们缓缓驶上跑道，Arthur通过小耳机跟人熟悉地交谈着，Merlin却在心乱如麻从一个播放列表翻到另一个，试图找到一首绝对完美的歌，又担心不知Arthur会不会笑话他的选择。

 

“快点，快点，”Arthur说道，发动机开始加大马力，“我们 _不能_ 没声音就起飞！会运气不好！”

 

“知道啦，知道啦。”Merlin有些疯狂地说，提醒自己，毕竟，这些不都是Arthur自己的歌嘛，所以Arthur无论如何都会喜欢的。他不知道有什么好慌的，只是他总希望自己也能出份什么力，而不仅仅是跟在Arthur身后乱转而已。正当机头稍稍上扬钻上天空时，Merlin按下了“播放”按钮，是Blur乐队的《Song 2》，而Arthur哈哈大笑起来。

 

“太棒了！”Arthur斜视Merlin一样，笑容宛如阳光，“哦，简直 _完美_ 。”

 

Merlin也笑了，又情不自禁地在椅子里蹦了几下，忍不住大笑起来，“卧槽 _卧槽_ ，我们在飞！”他大喊道，感觉胃正在上下翻滚，被这脆弱的一堆铁片和玻璃组成的东西带上天空，实在有些吓人。其实，如果他是跟着自己的魔法飞起来的，那就不用担心了，因为他知道自己会是那种伟大到恐怖的巫师，一切尽在掌握。算是吧。但他现在还不想往那个角度飘太远；现在，他只是个普通的18岁少年，反正能这样已经算正常了，信任Arthur的技术能让他俩安然无恙。 **（is this his way of saying “I trust you with my life”?）**

 

他意识到自己的手已紧紧握成拳头顶在膝盖上，肩膀也硬邦邦地快打了结，他费了好大力气想放松下来，但Arthur都看在眼里。

 

“你该不是要吐吧，是不是，Merlin？”他问道，似乎有些不耐烦。

 

“不是！”Merlin大喊，然后立刻开始想象自己要是真在驾驶室里吐了会是什么样，“别恶心了。哦 _天_ 啊，快看呐！”他倒吸一口气，“看下面的东西都那么小！那是St Andrews吗？”

 

Arthur咧嘴笑起来，“是啊，”他说，“真的很小吧？”

 

“喔。”Merlin沉默不语，看着飞机飞越海洋，小心收藏着这一刻的时光，讶异于自己的人生在短短几个月里就能发生如此天翻地覆的变化，“太神奇了，”过了一会儿，他轻声说，“谢谢。”

 

Arthur笑了，“不客气。”他说，望着Merlin的眼神却让Merlin口干舌燥，“你想不想看个特别酷的东西。”

 

“我想想啊。呃。不，算了，我恨那些酷玩意儿。”

 

“好吧。那就不给你看了。”Arthur耸耸肩又低头看着自己的仪表盘，嘴角却微微抽动。

 

小小的沉默。

 

“快点呀，”30秒后，Merlin说，“给我瞧瞧。”

 

“不，不用了，你显然没什么兴趣。”

 

“可是我有啊，”Merlin说，“我只是在装样子而已，但实在装的不太像。我其实真的很想很想看。是什么呀？”

 

“你确定要看？” **（忽然想起道明寺）**

 

“ **快给我看看** ！”Merlin笑着大吼。

 

“口令是什么？”

 

“芝麻开门？”

 

“不对。”

 

Merlin叹了气，“请？”

 

Arthur露齿一笑，“抓紧了，”他说，“这叫滚筒翻。”

 

Merlin还不知道自己到底会看到什么，Arthur已经拖动那该死的操纵杆，然后Merlin的心就跳进嘴里，双脚倒挂在天空中，脑袋却指着地，因为整架可恶的飞机已经颠倒了过来，一圈，两圈，三圈，上下反复，然后又摆正位置，Melrin甚至都没有时间恶心一下。

 

“我 _靠_ ！”终于能说话的时候，Merlin开口道，笑得脸上的肌肉似乎都抽了筋。“我的天啊，你 – 我们 – 天啊天啊！”

 

“酷吧，是不是？”

 

“太酷了，”Merlin无可救药地表示同意，心脏似乎马上就要跳出嗓子眼，“太不可思议了！我还以为你不懂空气动力学的呢？”

 

“只是几个小把戏嘛，”Arthur说道，脸红耳赤，眼睛闪闪发亮，“不过我不应该这么做的 – 我父亲不太赞同。健康呀安全呀什么的，唯一的Pendragon继承人，那堆话。”

 

“这也太 _帅_ 了！”Merlin哈哈大笑，“我的天啊，我简直不敢相信你有自己的飞机！”

 

“笨蛋。”

 

“傻瓜。”

 

他们飞跃海平面又盘旋了一会儿，相对无言听着音乐，只是有事没事交换个幸福的微笑，看着夕阳西下，水面如流金般波光粼粼，而Merlin心里想着，他今生也许不会比现在更幸福，而现在，真的，能做Arthur最好的朋友已经可遇不可求，即使他暗自希望或许 _会_ 有更多。

 

不过当然，这时就忽然一阵不太悦耳的声音，所以大概是某个发动机出了大问题，一切就此天下大乱。


	23. Chapter 23

“怎么……不，不可能，这个……操，”Arthur低声道，绷紧了脸上的线条操控着手中的驾驶杆，“我他妈刚才爬坡一点问题都没有，见鬼……怎么回事……哦， _靠_ ！”

 

“Arthur？”Merlin问道，他一点都不喜欢Arthur的声音中努力掩饰的慌乱。

 

“老的20系列曾经有过这种问题 – 但是Excalibur的调校 – 去他的！我不明白！”

 

“Arthur，到底怎么了？”

 

“有个发动机失灵了，”Arthur面色苍白地说，“但我们只剩下另一个也可以安全着陆 – 别担心舱内的压力。这是 – 我能把我们带回去，然后叫地面的安全团队来 – 哦。哦操。不，怎么回事？”

 

周围的声音又变了，在Arthur投来震惊的目光前，Melrin就已经能 _感觉_ 到出了什么大差子。

 

“操！它们都 – 我不明白怎么，但他们都出了问题，”他的声音嘶哑着微微颤抖，“我不明白。我得试试迫降 – 我能 – 我觉得应该 – 哦， _操_ ，不。怎么？不！卧槽！”他小声说着，暴怒不已，双手抽搐似的握在操纵杆上，“天啊，Merlin！我真的很抱歉！”

 

Merlin像刚从水里露头的小狗似的晃晃脑袋，双眼瞪得圆圆，“我们要坠毁了？你是在说我们要掉下去了？”

 

“如果不 – 不 – 我 – _是的_ ，见鬼，”Arthur不情愿地说，“操。我不明白啊！她怎么 – 我不知道原因，但她在下坠。”Arthur的眼神无比愧疚和震惊，他完全无法相信眼前的状况，“我们要坠毁了。”

 

“不。”Merlin固执地说，解开安全带 – 然后一切都停了下来。

 

这次他是有意为之。也许他应该害怕才对，好像这只是平淡无奇的小事一桩，他能轻松自如的跨出时间与空间的限制，进入超越高度与深度，真实与美丽，古怪与迷人的未知世界 – 但他每天都在与自己的力量一同成长，尽管他用到普通魔法时仍常常觉得自己像个傻瓜 – 就是Gaius教他的那些日常咒语与小戏法 – 但每次涉及到如此这般深植于灵魂深处的能量时，Merlin简直无所不能。他安静地坐了一会儿，眨眨眼看着窗外静止的云彩和海面，然后站起身，揉了揉头发搜肠刮肚想着该如何摆脱麻烦。

 

他确定自己的法力已经强大到能够修复发动机里的任何问题，但这需要的不仅是原始的能力，他不知道喷气机所有的内在工作原理和各种系数，他对从何开始基本上毫无头绪。Arthur深爱着他的小飞机，热情似火简直能把太阳烧成灰，但现在，Merlin必须集中注意力想想该如何把他俩的小屁股安全送回家，所以如果飞机必须被牺牲 – 那么，Merlin可以承受的了，不论这小东西有多星光熠熠。他叹口气。他们现在最需要的是逃生通道 – 但他们又找不到什么紧急出口或是秘密通道来安全着陆。

 

除非……

 

“快点，快点！”他对自己嘀咕着，在狭小的空间里来回踱步，让魔法流淌于身体之中，飞跃一切界限。他还没试过这个，不算是 – 至少，不是 _现在_ 的他 – 但如果巨龙说的不假，一部分他或许会记得该怎么办。所以尽管一想到他可能有过许多往世，曾经这念头总叫他惴惴不安心慌意乱，现在，他决定全心全意地相信，因为他真的， _真的_ ，需要相信。于是他闭上双眼，深吸一口气，像Gaius几周前教他的那样坐正，把意识推出自己的身体，延展到自我以外 – 但这次，他掌控一切，飞跃，找寻，搜索，试图找到像Sallies的石墙上雕刻的那种熟悉的花纹，如同风中的回响。

 

有了。

 

他把那图案深深嵌在脑中，仿佛不小心就会烟消云散似的，双眼泛起金色，他从口袋里掏出一支记号笔，开始在门上一笔一划画下巨龙的图案。画完后，他看了看魔法刻下的印记，连同自己，一切准备就绪，感受着锋利而古怪的轻轻咔嚓声，等着魔法大门连接起遥远的地点，Arthur珍贵的飞机变成了巨龙身体的一部分；爱因斯坦要是知道了，多半会说“有点恐怖”，呵，一点不错。

 

红色墨水粗糙的线条在门上扭动起来，巨龙转过头冲Merlin眨眨眼，仿佛一只猫刚发现面前摆着一大碗奶油。

 

“我的翅膀，”它说道，在飞机小小的空间里，声音有些刺耳，“天啊，小Merlin，怎么真没想到你这么快就兑现了承诺！”

 

Merlin咬着手指，小心地抬头偷瞥着巨龙。“你觉得这样挺好？”他问道，希望自己能听起来自信危险而强悍，而不是像现在这样吓个半死不知所云。

 

巨龙展开了门上平面的翅膀，试着挥动几下，然后仰起头长啸一声，简直就是纪录片里那种小宝宝狮子新生的练习一般。他挺直腰板，傲气地抬着头，努力告诉自己别抖了。

 

“怎么说？”他说。

 

“你已经放我自由来探索着全新的勇敢世界，再次飞翔于天空之中，越过冰冷洁净的云彩之上，”巨龙笑出一嘴尖牙，“而且还使我免于遭受人类的骚扰，我已经知足了。”

 

“很好。那么作为回报，我要求你为我和Arthur王子打开通往Sallies的安全通道。”Merlin说。

 

“你信任我吗，小法师？”巨龙问道，扑闪着猫一般狡黠的眼睛。“你准备好打开天空中的门跨出充满自信的脚步，相信自己会踏在在另一头的土地上吗？”

 

“是。”Merlin直直地盯着他，眼眸中金黄依旧，危险而强大。“因为如果你敢背叛我，Kilgharrah，我会把你从世界上完全抹去，就连最浅薄的记忆也会一并消失得无影无踪。”他说着，将魔法笼罩在自己周围，如同光与影的屏障，知道自己可以完全兑现刚才的话。

 

 _我他么怎么知道他名字的_ ？Merlin想了想。但他没叫错，毫无疑问。

 

“啊 – 我发现你的无情和冷酷都回来了，与记忆一起，”巨龙说道，好像还挺开心，“你要再跟我说说发动机的问题么？”

 

Merlin不为所动，“你需要我说吗？魔法生物？”

 

“不用，”巨龙同意道，“几个发动机故障还不足以把我困在原地。”它又笑了笑，“现在，孩子，跟我回到时间长河中去吧，带上你的王子，把我的身体还给我。我保证把你们安全送回家 – 只不过你那宝贝王子也许不会像你这般感恩戴德。”

 

重回正常的时空就像在热锅上融化黄油那样易如反掌。诡异的安静被失灵发动机混沌的异响代替，以及Arthur不安的咒骂。

 

“天啊！Merlin！哪里……”

 

当然 – 在Arthur眼里，他一定是凭空消失了一阵。靠。他重新进入驾驶舱。

 

“Arthur？我们走吧，”他说，“跟我来。”

 

“你怎么……”Arthur开口到，但一想到有限的时间又立刻咽回后半句问题，“嗯，你说的对。无线电也不对了，见鬼 – 不能通知地面塔楼，所以没人知道我们正在北海上空而且快要完蛋了。真是 _好_ 极了。”他说着，解开安全带站起身来，然后冲出驾驶室扯开一扇柜子门，拿出半打降落伞，“我想你大概还没学过怎么用这么？”他问道。

 

Merlin看看鼓鼓囊囊的降落伞包，摇摇头。天。他要怎么解释。

 

“听我说，Arthur，”他深吸一口气，开口道，“我知道这会听起来很疯狂，但是，我是个巫师。”他继续说道，并不抱什么希望。Arthur抬头凝视着他的双眼，Merlin被这表情吓得瑟缩了一下。

 

“是啊。你消失的时候我就知道了。”他的声音冷冷冰冰。

 

Merlin的眼睛差点从眼眶里蹦出来，“你不 – 我是说，我还以为你得跟我再磨叽几句呢，说真的。你相信我？相信魔法？就这样？”

 

“接着说，Merlin，”Arthur紧巴巴地说，“你到底有没有什么聪明的计划？”也许这本该是句友善的话，是他们曾经共享的幽默，但Arthur的语气中只有满满的鄙夷与藐视。Merlin的面颊在羞愧和困惑烧了起来，但他依旧点了点头。

 

“我们得把门打开，”他的声音微微发抖，“就这样。”

 

“在4万5千尺高空把门打开？”

 

“对。这样就好。”Merlin绝望地说。他想象过有一天，当Arthur发现Merlin的秘密时，会有各种各样反应，但这冷酷的轻视并不在其中。“我知道这听上去……”他说道，但Arthur厌恶的表情让他猛地住了口，“会没事的，”他颤抖着说完，“只是 – 只是一点信心而已。”

 

Arthur的鼻孔微张，紧抿的嘴唇后也许藏着无尽的话 – 但他只是抓住Merlin的手，将两人抓到门边，扳下安全阀，看见门上画着一只难看兮兮的长颈鹿也仍旧面无表情。

 

“Arthur王子，”巨龙说道，生锈的声音被哼哧的笑声代替，“真是很久了。”

 

Merlin不知道，正常人究竟怎样的思维和忍耐才能不把这只画出来的巨龙当成笑话，但显然，Arthur有他的方法。他完全无视了巨龙，眼睛仍然锁定在Merlin身上，手指死死卡着Merlin的手，然后打开了门。

 

门砰的一下被打开，仿佛他们只是在跑道上一般，放眼望去，门外的窄窄的楼梯，难以置信地正是通往Sallies的走廊。Arthur的手指攥在自己身上有些痛，但他把两人一起拖进了熟悉而陈旧的地方，双脚终于站上坚实的地面时，才放开手。

 

“你 – 你好像也太淡定了。”Merlin说道，仔细观察着Arthur的脸，想弄明白里面到底在上演着什么。但那令人窒息的眼神却不太放心。Merlin咽了咽，伸手关上们，但门已经自动关上，他再次与巨龙面对面站着。

 

“我遵守我的诺言，小法师，”它说道，像挑三拣四的猫咪般舔舔爪子，狡猾地抬头望着他，“我跟高兴我们还有这样的共同之处。”

 

“呃 – 谢谢。”Merlin回头望了望Arthur诧异的脸孔，咬咬嘴唇，“很好 – 真的，真好。但是，呃，我想我得先走了。”

 

他们沿着走廊走回房间时，Arthur浑身都散发着怒火。Merlin跟在身后，焦急万分又垂头丧气，却不敢在大庭广众之下说点什么。Arthur捣腾钥匙时紧绷着身体，摸索的手因怒火而有些笨拙，然后房门阖上，他们再次回到私密的空间之中，Arthu背靠着门，双手交叉在胸前，紧紧握拳，似乎害怕如果自己不加克制，就会伸手掐住Merlin的脖子。Merlin小心翼翼地看着他。

 

“所以你他么是个巫师。”Arthur说，蓝色双眸燃起熊熊怒火，面红耳赤。

 

尴尬的沉默。

 

“呃 – 那个，是的，”Merlin无助地说，“因为，呃，魔法师真实存在的，还有……”

 

“ _那个_ 我知道，”Arthur一下打断了他，“你以为我是白痴么？我怎么可能不知道魔法的存在。”

 

“你 – 知道？”Merlin顿时感觉脚下的地面开始变成流沙，“什么？”

 

“我他么怎么会不知道，Merlin！”Arthur吼道，“怎么，你绝对他们不会把这点小事 _告诉_ 以后要做 _国王_ 的人？他们准备等到我父亲咽了气，等到我在哀悼丧父之痛的时候，才把这‘魔法存在’这破事丢给我？我 **当然** 知道魔法师什么的这堆烂事。我。只。是。不。知。道。你。也。 _是_ 。”

 

他慢慢靠近，每踩下一步，说出的词似乎就更沉重地敲在Merlin心里，然后Merlin发现自己向后退缩，艰难地咽了咽。

 

“哦！可是 – 哦。”他的心砰砰直跳，在Arthur的注视下扭捏不安，“我不知道你都知道关于 – 关于这些。”他含糊地挥挥手，算是涵盖了魔法学院，巨龙之门，以及Sidhe人，吸血鬼，鬼魂，食尸鬼以及情欲咒和海妖什么的。Arthur看着他手舞足蹈，继续靠近，直到足尖撞上Merlin的鞋子才停下脚步。Merlin退缩了一下，把Arthur无法平息的愤怒都看在眼里，却不太明白。

 

“你对我撒谎，”Arthur冷冰冰地说，“我 _信任_ 过你，可这么长时间，你一直在撒谎。”他眯起眼睛，“你是不是也在做保镖，跟Val，Leon和其他人一样？是不是？他们是不是告诉你跟着我跑来跑去，像我养的看门狗一样？”

 

Merlin无助地看着他，“不是那样的。”他说。

 

“但我们住在一起也不是巧合，对不对？不是一个简单的玩笑，因为你的蠢名字；他们把你安排在这里管着我。假装来做我的朋友，还 – 还，天啊，我 _他妈怎么这么笨_ 。”他难以置信地摇摇头，“我都明白了，终于。”他转身走开，在两张床之间的小小步道中走来走去，“你是被 _分配_ 给我的。”他嘶哑地说。

 

“不！不是 – 呃，算是，但不是你说的这样。”Merlin抗议道。

 

“当然。”

 

Arthur停下脚步猛地转过身，似乎是忽然想到了什么，面色从愤怒的赤红变成一片苍白，“你给我下过咒语吗？”他问道，声音惊恐刺耳。

 

Merlin脑子里一片空白，“呃 – 那个，”他犹豫地说，费力吞咽着。“呃 – 呃，算是，但只是……”

 

他没有机会说完剩下的话，因为他发现自己忽然挨了一记势大力沉的右勾拳，然后膝盖踉踉跄跄地撞在床的边缘，条件反射般地抱住了自己，一下子倒在床上。

 

“我再也不会 _相信_ 你！”Arthur瞪圆了眼睛颤抖着说，“我他么 _信任_ 过你！我甚至以为 – 我还 – 我 – 可是，哦，天啊，这太 _可笑_ 了。”

 

他们只是在漫长的几秒钟里盯着彼此，Merlin捂着疼痛难忍的鼻子，努力想弄明白怎么整件事忽然就急转直下。

 

“Arthur – 你可以永远信任我，”最后，他说道，就连在自己的耳朵里，声音也充满绝望与不堪，“我绝不会做任何伤害你的事。”

 

“怎么，比如说对我撒谎？”Arthur发火地回敬道，像尖利的指甲深深刺入皮肤，“比如说弄丢我的飞机？”

 

“不！我没有 – Arthur，我不是要刻意隐瞒。我只是 – 保留一些细节。就跟你没告诉我空军训练队的事情一样。”

 

“但这 _怎么_ 一样了，”Arthur吼道，“我从没 _假装_ 做你的朋友。至少在Leon，Val和其他人那里，我 _知道_ 那只是工作 – 有人付钱叫他们到处跟着我。我不会胡乱想想他们是朋友或者 – 别的什么。天啊。天啊，我现在连看都不能看你，你这两面三刀的混蛋。”他摇摇头，“那么，抱歉我弄砸了你的年度考核，或者别的什么，但是我现在就走，Merlin Emrys。如果这真是你的名字的话。”

 

“这当然是我的倒霉名字。”Merlin大喊，“别 – 别 – 你在 _干_ 什么？”

 

“收拾东西，”Arthur简洁地说，“明天会有人来取剩下的。”

 

Merlin感觉自己的下巴掉到地上，“不，这是 – 不，别 _走_ ！”他说着，不自觉地伸出手，但看见Arthur的面孔时又泄气地垂下，“你都弄错了，见鬼！”他说。

 

“你对我撒谎。你不经我允许就对我下咒。你 _不是_ 我想象的那个人。”Arthur紧绷的声音说道，他把一支牙刷塞进半满的包里，打开内衣抽屉，“别再靠近我，Merlin。我不想再看见你。永远。”

 

“可是……”

 

“你他妈给我滚开。”Merlin堵着门，而Arthur绝对会眼都不眨一下就把他掀翻在地，“我在警告你。”

 

“Arthur – 别这样，哥们儿。”Merlin开口道，向前摊开手掌似乎是想安抚屋子里的怒火。

 

“我不是你的 _哥们儿_ 。”Arthur的声音垂头丧气，“我操蛋的连个熟人都不是。我不知道你他妈算是谁，也不想知道。现在，你给我 _滚开_ 。”

 

Merlin只是在那里站了一会儿，浑身沮丧地颤抖着，悲愤与苦楚一起涌上心头，苦思冥想着什么言语能扭转眼前的一切，让Arthur看到，Merlin依旧是 _Merlin_ ，他们依旧是朋友。但他终究没有开口，而是退到一边，看着Arthur Pendragon，他最好的朋友，他这可悲人生里可悲的挚爱（也许还得加上过去的人生里）怒气冲冲地走出房间，在身后狠狠地甩上门。


	24. Chapter 24

“Gaius教授？”

 

“Merlin？Merlin Emrys？现在我真有点忙，孩子。你能明天再说吗？”

 

Merlin空洞地盯着面前的墙壁，手指紧紧围在手机上，“不行？”过了一会儿，他说。

 

“哦，那好吧 – 说吧。怎么了？”

 

“呃。”Merlin试图理清潮水般涌进脑海中的思绪，“Arthur知道了我是个巫师，而且肺都快气炸了。我可能把他的飞机变成了魔法学院的一部分。或者说是把巨龙变进了飞机里，看你用什么角度判断了。不过只是他的喷气机，不是那个台风什么的，装了武器和海盗探测器的那个。”

 

电话那端是一片死寂。

 

“Gaius教授？你还在吗，先生？”

 

“是的，Merlin，”教授的语气相当镇定，“我只是需要先坐下来。我应不应该开口问你为什么要帮死掉的怪兽占领王子的私人飞机？关于怎么占领的这个恐怖问题就先放一放吧。”

 

“要坠海了，”Merlin简单地说，“那架飞机，我们还在里面的时候。我们需要找个出口 – 我想那算是个办法。”

 

“我明白了，”Gaius说，“所以这是你想到的第一个办法？而不是，比方说，用个简单的时空交错咒把你们带出飞机 – 也不是，再想想，把飞机放回跑道？”

 

“呃 – 我其实还没时间学那些，”Merlin不好意思地说，“我那个好像简单一点。”

 

“好像简单点，”Gaius说，“当然简单啦。只有魔法的黄金年代才有人能完成的不可能任务‘好像简单点’。我想我应该谢谢你没把他变成海妖了。”

 

“他搬走了，”Melrin沙哑的嗓音说，“Arthur。”

 

他坐在Arthur的床上，背靠着墙壁，膝盖耸在胸前，可真的说出这句话让Arthur的离开一下子变得真实起来，似乎整件事已经盖棺定论。“他觉得我对他撒了谎，骗了他，所以他搬走了。搬走了。他走了。”

 

“什么？哪里？”

 

“他没说。也许是跟Kay和Gwaine去挤一晚上吧，或者Morgana。”

 

“保镖呢？”Gaius质问道。

 

“我不知道 – 还在隔壁，我猜？我不认为他也把他们带上了，就他刚才那个心情。Val还在Leuchars基地，应该是，跟Pell和宾利车在一块儿。”

 

“我不 _相信_ 这是真的！哦，见鬼见鬼，”Gaius说，“我得先把这事处理好。那么，耐心等等吧，Merlin。你做的很棒，保护了他的安全，至少是，这才是最重要的。”

 

Merlin不太确定Arthur也会同意Gaius的话，但这好歹是他能够抓住的救命稻草。

 

***

 

“你好，夜间热线，有什么能帮你的？”

 

“嗨 – 我想问问Gwen在不在？她没接电话。”

 

一阵尴尬的沉默，“抱歉，我们的志愿者全部都是匿名的。”

 

“但我知道她在热线那里。她是我的好朋友。我也认识Lance。听着，你就 – 她在不在？”

 

“……”

 

“哦操，”Merlin一拳砸在墙上，疼的龇牙咧嘴，“听着，如果我说我需要找个女性接线员，因为，呃，因为这是关于同性恋的事，而且我不相信你会做个不评头论足也不恐同的直男，那么我能不能跟一个女性接线员说话？”

 

“我们没有一个会评头论足，也不会恐同 – 我非常乐意倾听你要说的话。”

 

“但如果我只愿意跟女人说话呢。行了吧？”

 

“呃 – 好吧。”

 

“好。那么我只想跟女人说话。那个姑娘可能刚好叫Gwen Smith。”

 

又一阵沉默，Melrin隐约听见一些悉悉索索的声音，然后一个熟悉的声音跳入耳朵：

 

“……你好，夜间热线，有什么能帮你的？”

 

“哦，谢天谢地。Gwen，是Merlin。”

 

“Merlin！你在干吗？我们不能在这里接私人电话 – 这是给真的出了问题的人准备了！”她听上去非常窘迫。

 

“那如果有个万念俱灰的人给你们打电话说需要帮助，因为他的人生就在眼前烟消云散了呢？”Merlin问道，声音微微颤抖，“你能接那个电话吗？”

 

“出什么事了？”她忽然温柔的声音问道。

 

“嗯，”Merlin收紧了拿着手机的五指，“是的，我想是的。Arthur要 – 他要搬走了。”

 

“他什么？”

 

“他发现了魔法的事，然后大发雷霆因为我对他撒了谎，然后他就搬走了。”

 

“卧槽！”

 

“是啊。”Merlin用手背抹抹鼻子，“他 – 基本上，我想他现在恨死我了。”

 

“我确定他会回心转意的。也许只是被吓到了吧。我只是，这些事情可不是一下子就能消化的了的嘛，发现那个，呃，你管那个叫什么来着？巨龙与地牢？” **（注：Gwen说的是Dungeons and Dragons，就是那个游戏）**

 

Merlin闷闷地笑了笑，“魔兽世界。”

 

“哦，对。还有发现你竟然是弗罗多，之类的。”

 

“我才不是弗罗多！”

 

“听我说，那个电影看到一半我就睡着了。不过你知道我的意思 – 信息量太大了，就这样。所以他才反应过头了嘛 – 但我知道他会回过神来的。你们俩简直好到可以穿一条裤子。”

 

“可是 – 可是我对他撒了谎，Gwen。他觉得我只是在假装做他的朋友，”Merlin快要说不出话来，“因为我还应该看着他保护他 – 我是说，所以他们才一开始就把我分到跟他住一起，但这不是说我只出于这个原因才保护他！他全都搞错了，可我不知道要怎么挽回。还有，我 – 我 – 哦，Gwen，”他抽噎着，耳语道，“我 _爱_ 他。其实。我爱他。非常非常爱。也许这辈子都不会变了。”

 

“哦！”Gwen倒抽一口气，“哦，我勒个去！真的？”

 

“嗯。嘿，你还能在热线里骂人？”

 

“只要打来的人叫Merlin就行。”

 

“好吧，那么，”短暂的迟疑，“那我要怎么办？”Merlin问。

 

“你想怎么办？”

 

“说对不起？再解释一下？说我爱他？让他明白？”

 

“那你觉得他想要什么？”

 

“呃 – 现在的话，叫我赶紧滚蛋。可 – 我 _知道_ 他也喜欢我，就算他不肯承认。我是说 – 我是说， _超越朋友_ 的那种喜欢。就像我喜欢他那样。那种，你知道，这辈子都不会变的喜欢。他只是不记得那个吻了。”

 

Gwen又倒吸一口冷气，“Merlin，亲爱的，我想你还是从头说起吧，显然我错过了很多小道消息。”

 

***

 

Merlin知道，只因为他知道Arthur总会去海滩那儿晨跑，现在自己也要在寒冷的11月午后去那儿，独自一人散一段漫长的步实在是有点小题大做，但他 _一点都不_ 在乎。如果他要小题大做，那他大爷的谁敢拦着他试试。这世界上有多少染黑了头发涂黑了指甲的哥特小屁孩，满脑子听忧郁的音乐写没品的诗，他们根本没有什么悲惨兮兮的理由。

 

向沙滩走去的高尔夫球场上，他看得见Morgana的公寓，Merlin情不自禁地好奇Arthur是不是就在那儿，还有，如果在的话，Morgana会对他说什么。

 

北海几乎泛着黑色，凛冽的风呼呼作响。Merlin穿着一件长袖T恤，外面套着短袖T恤，再裹上一件罩衫和套头衫；套头衫是Arthur的，而Merlin一点都不抱歉地选择的这个作为他大惊小怪之旅的演出，因为套头衫暖暖的那么舒服，而且有Arthur的味道。他一路走着，冰冷的双手在套头衫口袋里紧握成拳，毛线帽子拉下来挡住耳朵。Merlin试图找出自己生命中，到底是哪个选择让他变成现在这样，如果换个人生，他可以怎么做。还有，现在他要怎么办才能让Arthur愿意再见见他。

 

一直走到沙滩尽头，Merlin依旧毫无头绪该如何是好，那里是海豹的领地 – 偶尔也会有海豹妖出现。回头望望，远处St Andrews镇上那些自豪的楼房和广场以及酒店建筑仿佛玩具世界一般；按Arthur的说法，这些标志性的画面都跟《烈火战车》电影有关，当时Merlin说自己从来没看过，Arthur简直要昏倒，因为他实在没觉得一部关于跑步的电影能有趣到哪儿去。

 

Arthur。

 

Merlin叹口气，坐在稀稀落落的草地上，连接着不远处古老的皇家高尔夫球场，远望着大海。

 

“这不公平。”他小声说道，因为这里没人会知道Merlin想把自己变成一个12岁的孩子，“这就是不公平。”

 

他默不作声地独自坐着，凄凉地凝视着大海，带着红肿的眼睛和酸痛的鼻子，然后一只海妖浮出海面，试图安慰这颗破碎的心。

 

***

 

尽管很努力了，Merlin身上还是有些湿乎乎的，而且最后终于回到Sallies的时候，身上不幸闻着还像鱿鱼，但他好歹是又能笑了。彼时已接近黄昏，他不知道自己在一天内怎么能经历这么多。不得不说，被一头海怪放进暖洋洋的的泡泡里，推往海神波塞冬的王国大概算是今天最不烦人的事了；海妖的确有着美妙的歌喉，而且它不忙着吃光海里的生物时，如今它们似乎也算相处愉快。显然，它当年应该是听取了Merlin的意见。美人鱼倒是有些吓人 – 恐怖的小生物长满了剃刀般的尖牙，一头飘忽的长发，还有细长的手指 – 它们总忙着把海妖细小的触手编成辫子，Merlin还被迫改变了对鲨鱼的印象，因为他试了试跟在一条锤头鲨身边游来游去捡干净海底的各种珊瑚枝条。这个下午不算无聊，而且尽管内心深处仍有迟钝的郁郁寡欢之情侵蚀肆虐，他却不再怨天尤人，甚至可以开始放松。

 

当然，所有的这一切在他踏进房间大门的时候戛然而止，因为Arthur就在那里等着他。


	25. Chapter 25

“你回来了！”Merlin喊道，因为显然现在他的超能力里又加上了“说废话”这一项。

 

Arthur坐在椅子里狠狠地瞪着他，双手紧紧交叉在胸前，活脱脱一个低成本007电影里的恶人。

 

“关门。”他低吼道。声音低沉嘶哑，表情似乎在说他随时都很想再给Merlin来一下。

 

“噢。”Merlin咽了咽，很快照做。“我 – 我很高兴你回来了。”他说道，觉得自己傻透了。他不知道该把手放在哪里。

 

“你穿的是我的套头衫？”Arthur忽然问道，一脸惊诧窘迫。

 

“哦！呃 – 是的。呃。对不起？”

 

Arthur在心里盘算了一会儿，“是出于某种魔法的原因？”

 

“呃。不是。”Merlin说道，猛地从夜晚寒冷的空气中一头扎进温暖的房间，不禁有些脸红，完全不是因为他正好把自己变成一个《暮光之城》里的头脑发昏的小孩子还被人抓了个正着。

 

Arthur抬起眉毛，“Morgana信任你，这是我在这里的唯一原因。她跟我说了Sophia的事，”他说，“和老蝈蝈儿放在糖果里给我喝的魔药。”他有些脸红，“还有什么两只吸血鬼？”

 

“以及一只发情的海豹妖，一群食尸鬼，一只滴水兽，还有Patrick Hamilton的鬼魂。”Merlin决定补充完整，反正秘密不秘密的现在都早就被丢去太平洋了。

 

Arthur点点头，双眼只是微微睁大了些，手指在另一只胳膊上敲了几下。

 

“呵，你这工资倒是挣得挺实在。”他毫无表情地说道。

 

“我没 _拿_ 工资，你这脑残。”Merlin忽然生气起来。

 

“是吗？”Arthur根本不相信。

 

Merlin翻翻眼睛，“那个，我拿了Camelot奖学金，这是显然，因为我是巫师 – 我们都拿，帮我们来这儿念书。所以你可以算上那个。但 _那_ 不是我要一直保护你的原因，你这笨蛋， _笨蛋_ 。”

 

“那为什么？”Arthur问道。他的声音出人意料的轻微，似乎真心充满绝望地想要得到答案。

 

“因为我 _爱_ 你，你这混蛋。”Merlin终于忍无可忍，“行了吧？不只因为Gaius一直念念叨叨把我骗进去了 – 因为我 _爱_ 你啊。我有这么强大的能力，怎么可能不去保护你呢？”

 

随着这段告白而来的沉寂震耳欲聋。Merlin盯着Arthur，脑中回响着自己刚刚脱口而出的话，试图想起来为什么这些本该是个秘密。

 

Arthur慢慢站起身，依然一脸凶悍的样子毫无笑意，“是吗？”话音平淡无奇，他向前走来，“我就该照搬全信，是吗？”

 

Merlin咽了咽，“是？”

 

Arthur丝毫不肯减慢脚步，而Merlin发现自己后退着直到脊背紧紧贴上了房门，可Arthur仍在靠近 – 近到隔着几层衣服他都能感觉到Arthur身上的热量源源不断散发出来。

 

“那你就不介意说 _清楚_ ，到底给我他妈的下了什么咒语，再把它们解开喽？”Arthur说道，一字一句透过紧咬的牙关，随时置人于死地。

 

“呃，”Merlin说，“那个 – 那个，我 – 可是 – 呃。呃。好吧。”他想，毕竟现在也没什么必要隐瞒了。

 

Arthur似乎有些惊讶，但仍疑心重重，“很好。”他就站在Merlin面前，近到随时都可以伸手掐住Merlin的脖子用力摁下去，而且他的表情也说明，Arthur这么想不是一两分钟的事了，“说呀？”

 

“那个，我意识到你已经，你知道，对Lady Viva昏了头的时候，我 – 呃，就那个，我算是把你敲晕了，”Merlin羞怯地承认道，“只是在你着急跑去求婚什么的之前，争取一点时间，好找人帮忙明白到底她对了干了什么。呃。对不起。”

 

Arthur眯着眼睛看他，“然后呢？”

 

Merlin咽了咽，“这个 – 好吧，然后又出了件事情，但那只是 – 我 – Morgana告诉你咒语的事了，对不对？Lady Viva下的咒语？然后，呃，还有唯一解开咒语的方法？”倒不是说Morgana确实知道最后是 _谁_ 解开的。不过她多半也猜的八九不离十了吧。

 

“是的。”Arthur抿着嘴说。

 

“嗯。那个 – 我想你可能未必愿意记得那些，”Merlin说道，从头到脚红成猴屁股，“呃。对不起。”

 

Arthur坚守着无动于衷的表情，“那这也轮不到你来做决定，使不得？”他说道，然后意有所指地看着Merlin，“接着说。”

 

“呃 – 然后就没了。就这样。”

 

Arthur完全不买账。“好 – 那么，你想你应该不介意用这个喽。”他简洁地说，从口袋里掏出一根浅色的水晶，有些厌恶地看着它，“Morgana说她已经清理干净了，天知道那他么是什么意思，而且如果我们同时碰它，就会消除你给我下的咒语，完成的时候会发蓝光。”他的面色又凉了下去，“除非你用的咒语太强大。黑暗的咒语。就会发红光。”

 

Merlin闷闷不乐地低头看看，然后抬头望着Arthur，“我不会那么做的，”他说，“我用的咒语 – 我只是想帮忙。”

 

“搅乱我的脑子？这算帮忙？”Arthur的目光指着手里的水晶，推向Merlin。Merlin叹了口气，和Arthur一样握住水晶，感受着他们的五指之间锐利坚硬的触觉。

 

“对不起。”他说。Merlin一动不动地注视着Arthur，不知他等会儿究竟会愤怒到什么程度，等待着亲吻Gwen，亲吻Merlin的记忆会在Arthur的面容上投射出何种变化，感受着魔法冰冷有力地在他们掌心之间飞舞，像静电般在皮肤上擦过一丝刺痛，让Arthur忽然喘不过气。Merlin咬着嘴唇，等Arthur拉开他们的手，又低头望着水晶；他全神贯注地凝视着Arthur的脸庞，心知肚明会是什么颜色。

 

“蓝色的。”Arthur好像惊诧万分。他抬头看着Merlin眉头紧锁，“所以 – 不是Gwen？Morgana告诉我 – 她说Gwen帮了忙，我以为……”他艰难地吞咽一下。“我以为也许你在我脑子里下的魔咒，第一天，你走进来的时候，因为我感觉 – 我之前从没那种 _感觉_ 过。我以为那肯定是 – 可……”他摇摇头，睁圆了双眼，神色有些古怪的不设防备，“原来一直都是 _你_ ！你打破了咒语，不是Gwen！”他愣愣地盯着Merlin，费力地理解着，“你爱上了我！”他说道，仿佛是在Merlin指控犯了什么罪似的。

 

Merlin的心都跳进了嗓子眼儿，惊骇地盯着Arthur，“你以为我念了咒语让你喜欢我？”漫长的诧异之后，他问道，试图在脑海中，把初见时那个无礼自大的家伙和想象中温顺可爱的Arthur联系在一起。不过Arthur在大多数时候都相当嘴硬，而且深信不疑最好的防守就是进攻，所以……

 

“我当然以为了，你之前说给了下了咒语 – 你这白痴，白痴。”Arthur愤愤地说道，一把扯过Merlin的衣领，把他拖进一个愤怒的亲吻中。

 

在脑中某处，Merlin仍然隐约记得这是个坏主意，但整个世界都加起来，他也想不出此刻有什么会比嘴唇上Arthur火热的温暖更重要，还有双腿间Arthur的大腿狂乱的探索。

 

“傻瓜！”Arthur气喘吁吁地说道，声音嘶哑，一只手温柔地划过Merlin身侧停留在腰际，牙齿却狠狠咬在Merlin嘴唇上，Merlin甚至奇怪自己没在亲吻之中品尝到血的味道，“乱管闲事的小 _笨蛋_ ！你再 _敢_ 玩我脑子试试！”

 

“对不起。”Merlin说道，语言却迷失在Arthur柔软的唇瓣之中。然后很长的时光里，他们言辞尽失，只剩下火热狂乱的急促呼吸和交缠不休的舌头，手指无处不在，紧紧攥住衣服又无力地松开。Merlin喘不过气来，仿佛刚赢下一场比赛 - 《烈火战车》跟当下比起来真是小巫见大巫，他的后背重重压在纹丝不动的木门上，身前的空间完全被Arthur Pendragon所占据，不停扭动，好像这是最美妙的白日梦一般。Merlin的一只手埋进Arthur脑后的头发中，另一只深深嵌入他的臀瓣，淤痕已经无可避免，就连隔着牛仔裤，Melrin也感觉的到Arthur火热的勃起轻轻磨蹭着他的身体。Arthur的嘴唇流连在他的皮肤上，在下颌印下湿滑无声的亲吻，哄着Melrin微微抬起脑袋，好对准脖子上微凉的皮肤，舔舐着北海海风留下的腥咸味道。

 

“你身上有海的味道。”Arthur听上去闷闷的并不赞许，但动作却丝毫不肯减慢，Merlin想起大海深处的洞穴，还有苦中作乐的快乐带他探寻水底的世界，如同被遗忘的泪滴一般，聆听鲸群浅吟低唱，目睹鱼儿悠闲自在，他笑了起来。

 

“嗯，我下午还挺忙的。”他说，深吸着气感觉Arthur挑开他牛仔裤的纽扣。

 

“马上就要更忙了。”Arthur沙哑地说道，而Merlin使出全身毅力才没当即射出来。

 

“操。”他吞咽着说道。

 

“差 – 不 – 多。”Arthur满口同意，笨拙地摆弄着Merlin的拉链，然后粗暴地一把拉下来，手指探索着向里伸去，现在，只有Merlin紧绷的棉短裤阻隔在Arthur好奇的手与Merlin的分身之间了。

 

“哦！”Merlin情不自禁地嘶吼，气喘吁吁地双手卡住Arthur的胯骨支撑着自己，Arthur的手隔着内裤包裹上他的分身，探索抚摸着。“Oh, God – yes, please _please_ yes!” **（搞不定啊…大家自行体会吧… btw估计以后会有很多这种搞不定的翻译…）**

 

“你知不知道我都忍多久了？”Arthur喘着气问道，嘴唇闷在Merlin胸口，“看着你穿衣服 – 看着你刚洗完澡只裹着该死的 _毛巾_ 走来走去，水珠从发梢上滴下来，睫毛都贴在一起 – 还得逼自己不要盯着你那见鬼的髋骨，还有操蛋的乳头被冻得粉嫩坚硬 – _操_ ，Merlin，你简直要折磨 _死_ 我了。”

 

一般来说，Merlin对自己的耐力还是相当自豪的，但他的老二已经整整三个月时刻半硬着了，着了魔似的想靠近Arthur Pendragon，而现在，听Arthur用他那上流社会的贵族口音不加保留地倾吐心底深处的秘密，手指缠绕着自己的勃起，就算隔着棉布，也大大超越了他忍耐的底线 – 在Merlin反应过来前，就已经太他妈晚了，高潮来的可悲的快，要命，来势汹汹，无可救药，而他甚至还穿戴整齐，但Arthur邪恶的嘴咽下了他全部的呼吸，手指尴尬地塞在牛仔裤里。

 

“靠。”他喘道，脖子勉强支撑着脑袋向后仰去，皮肤渐渐泛起窘迫的红。他软绵绵地倚着墙，晕晕乎乎地被Arthur如饥似渴地吻着，膝盖战栗不已，脉搏在血管里砰砰直跳。“操， _Arthur_ 。”他的声音支离破碎，感受着Arthur的吻覆盖上每一寸脸庞和脖颈，仿佛那是为大英帝国占领的江山一般。终于，Arthur发现了Merlin脖子上Edwin曾经留下痕迹的地方，顿时兽欲大发，唇齿并用，吮吸啃咬，十指滑进层层衣衫之下，探索着Merlin赤裸的皮肤。

 

“脱掉，”Arthur说，“马上。我要 _看看_ 你。”

 

Merlin咽了咽，“好。”他有些发抖。Arthur将他慢慢拉向床边 – _Arthur_ 的床 – 一把扯掉几层温暖的衣物，擦过Merlin的肩膀和鼻尖，拢成一团丢在地上，Merlin的身体在他如狼似虎的注视下，像美味可口的食物般暴露无遗。如胶似漆的亲吻又持续了一会儿，然后Arthur跨坐在Merlin腿上，附身覆盖着他的身体，温暖的手指探索着Merlin的后背，前胸与双肩，不肯放过任何一个角落，指尖在Merlin的乳头周围流连徜徉，似乎那是世界上最有趣的玩具，得意洋洋地听着Merlin从喉咙里挤出惊诧下流的各种声音。

 

“快点，你这小懒鬼。”Arthur对着Merlin的锁骨嘟囔道。“脱光。马上。”

 

“哦靠，你真够性急的！”

 

“你才知道？”

 

Merlin忍不住笑了笑，“好吧，”他同意道，“你 _就_ 坐在我腿上我怎么脱裤子嘛，你这色鬼。”

 

Arthur不耐烦地哼哼着退开了身。

 

“快点儿！”又是那种熟悉霸道的声音，总让Merlin忍不住想掰着他的肩膀，给点 _颜色_ 瞧瞧。他支撑着半坐起身，推下牛仔裤，却发现裤子被卡在脚踝那里，因为可恨的鞋子还挡在中间。

 

“哦， _操_ ！”Merlin郁闷地说，重重地倒在床上，光着腿躺在那里，皱巴巴乱糟糟的衣物和固执的皮靴纹丝不动。

 

“额滴神呀 – 你这小 _废物_ ！”Arthur烦躁的声音在暖洋洋的的笑意下显实在没什么力道，“你连 _脱衣服_ 这么基本的事情都不会做。小孩都比你厉害了吧。大猩猩说不定都不需要人帮忙呢。你怎么能没用的这么可悲呢，Merlin Emrys。”他说着，舌尖湿漉漉地舔过Merlin胸前奶白色的皮肤，轻轻咬住右边乳头，吮吸着直到Merlin情难自禁地弓起后背，无声无息，手足无措。然后Arthur才直起身子，坐在Merlin分开的双膝间。

 

“你到底知不知道，你要做多少不可告人的事情，说不定还是犯法的事情，才能弥补我这么屈尊纡贵？”Arthur一字一句地说着，手指灵活地解开Merlin的鞋带，把鞋子一只只拽下来，和袜子一起，“ _很多_ 。说真的，非常，非常。多。就。在。这。里。”他淡定地起身俯视着Merlin，“好了，现在自己脱吧。”

 

Merlin摇摇晃晃地站起身，扯下牛仔裤和内裤，站在Arthur身前温柔地抱住他，沉醉于Arthur热切的手指摸索着他的脊背，充满占有欲地扣住臀瓣。

 

“我爱你。”Merlin说道，几乎快乐得隐隐作痛，而Arthur从喉咙伸出挤出一丝声响，将他俩后退着推上床去，又是几分钟陶醉在绝望迫切的亲吻舔舐，吮吸和四肢交缠中，Merlin发现自己开始毫无理由地咯咯笑起来，因为他只是如此幸福快乐。

 

“听着，猴急殿下，你不应该也脱了嘛。”过了一会儿，Merlin说道，说实在的，他开始有些抓狂自己不能也将风景尽收眼底，动手动脚的机会实在不够。

 

“我知道，”Arthur正忙着啃咬Merlin的锁骨，“我只是不想 – 放 – 开 – 手。”

 

Merlin颤抖着感受Arthur的指尖随着每个词深深嵌入他的皮肤，暂时满足地闭上眼睛。

 

“天，这 – 操！”他词不成句地说，“哦！”他忽然又想起来自己刚才的话是有重点的，重点是赶紧把Arthur的衣服扒了。“可是，不 – 等等，”他的声音晕乎乎的，但仍依稀记得自己还有任务尚未完成，“你怎么还有这么多 _衣服_ 在身上，快点！”

 

Merlin支起身推开Arthur，又把他架起来先吻了个遍。

 

“全脱了，”Merlin气喘吁吁地说，终于狠心挪开双唇，“我要躺在这里，看你为我把衣服一件一件脱掉。然后好把你操的神魂颠倒。殿下。”

 

Arthur浑身像通了次电似的，抓狂地摸了摸自己胯间，看着Merlin后退几步躺回床上，两腿微微张开，一只手闲散地抚摸着分身，炽热的眼神转移到Arthur乱糟糟的金发上，又望着肿胀红润的唇瓣，再往下目不转睛地盯着腰下鼓起的地方。

 

“哦，我勒个 _去_ ，”Arthur战栗着说，眼睛定格在Merlin身上，“你应该被 _关_ 起来，Merlin Emrys！”

 

“少说话，快脱掉。”Merlin说道，另一只手沿着胸膛游移到挺立的乳头上。Arthur发出一记情难自已的闷响，一边甩掉脚上的鞋子，一边将开领白衬衫扯过头顶。Merlin欣赏着面前的表演，将平坦坚实的小腹和延伸进牛仔裤的人鱼线以及金色毛发尽收眼底，又如饥似渴地盯着Arthur的胸膛。他不像Gwaine那样肌肉强壮，但Merlin却更喜欢 – 这让他更有人类的痕迹，似乎触手可得。更真实。More fuckable。 **（我去这个词怎么翻啊！）**

 

Arthur咬着嘴唇把上衣丢在地上，头发往各个可笑的角度支棱起来。他凝视着Merlin的手，跟随着指尖推移到越来越鼓胀的两腿间，仿佛那是世间最迷人的画卷。

 

“快过来，你这笨蛋，”Merlin皱起眉头，“这里又不是脱衣舞俱乐部，动作慢也没人给你小费。赶紧把衣服都脱了过来。”

 

Arthur的视线划过Merlin的腰腹，稍稍停留在喉间的吻痕上，又注视片刻粉嫩红肿的唇瓣，才抬头凝视着Merlin的双眼。他脱下牛仔裤与内裤，又踮着脚拉下两只袜子，视线一刻不曾离开Merlin的眼睛。Merlin只觉得这画面让自己燥热难耐，隐约挤出一丝不成句的闷响，手上的动作加快不少。

 

“给我过来，”他嘶哑地吼道，“现在， _马上_ ，听见没有！”

 

“还以为你忘记了呢。”Arthur坏笑着说道，三步并作两步跨上床来，欺身压上Merlin的身体，温暖赤裸的肌肤与Melrin紧紧相连，“那么，刚才到哪儿了？”

 

***

 

“那你究竟对Excalibur做了什么呀？”接近日出时分，Arthur问道，鼻尖抵着Merlin的脖子。 **（日出…日出…刚才不是才傍晚的么…）**

 

“呃，”Merlin懒洋洋地缩进Arthur怀中，享受着温暖赤裸的肌肤带来的惊喜与新鲜感，“我大概是把飞机变成龙了。”他承认。

 

一阵挺有趣的沉寂。

 

“变成龙了，”终于，Arthur开口道，“你决心要做 _历史上_ 最不可预测的男友了，是不是？”

 

又一阵小小的沉默，Merlin在心中翻来覆去把玩着那个句子，惊得说不出话来，“男友？”良久，他才觉得自己又能正常发声了。

 

“你希望我用女友这个词么？”Arthur问道，Merlin却听见满耳的笑意。

 

“喂！你竟然怀疑我的男人味儿，我都……”

 

“哎呀，好啦，好啦，”Arthur有些窘迫地打断了他，“好吧 – 男友，开心啦？”

 

Merlin心下想了想不知自己的脸会不会因为笑过头直接裂开一条缝，“哦，”他满心欢喜地说，“那好吧。”

 

他从Arthur怀中转过身来，疯狂亲吻许久，然后一不小心接吻就似乎不太够了，再然后反正聊天就暂时停了下来。等他们终于又能说话时，俩人都恶心兮兮的大汗淋漓，而Merlin却觉得身上酸痛得相当幸福。

 

“男友。”他又说道，在黑暗中摇摇头，不知道自己 _这辈子_ 到底还会不会做出除了笑之外的表情。

 

“嗯，”Arthur说道，然后他顿了顿，“只是 – 只是我们得保密，当然。”他有些尴尬地加上一句。

 

“哦。”Merlin说道，心猛地沉了下去。这太可笑了，因为他 _当然_ 知道Arthur不可能跳到街上，大声宣布自己是个无可救药的基佬什么的。一切原封不动。Arthur仍然是威尔士王子，人们依旧期待他扮演好这个角色，所以自己要失望起来就真是太蠢了。他费力地咽了咽，努力告诉自己不必介意，“好。”

 

“对不起，”Arthur悲惨地说道，“我是说 – 我不是不想 – 想 – 可是，哦，操，你明白的，对不对？我只是 _不能_ ……”

 

“不，不，当然啦，”Melrin欢快地说，“我懂。我是说，所以我当初才念了那个倒霉的记忆咒嘛。我知道你不能真的 – 我是说，我明白的。没关系。真的没关系。反正这本来也就不关别人的事嘛。”

 

Arthur翻过身来再次吻上他的双唇 – 这一次更加亲密，更加用心。温柔。

 

“我也爱你。”Arthur说道，一词一句都如秘密般渗入Merlin的身体，“我从没想过我可以拥有这些。拥有你。但是 – 我也爱你。”

 

所以，Merlin告诉自己，不顾一切地说，对于任何人来说，都是可遇而不可求了。


	26. Chapter 26

“他们把Val炒了。”

 

Merlin一看到Arthur，就知道早餐后一定出了什么大问题；说真的，一整个上午Merlin都不知道自己在教室里到底听了什么，原因呢，不光是他觉得自己什么坐姿都不太舒服，身上各种酸痛都让他想做鬼脸。身体的反应只是各种牵扯他注意力的其中一样 – 不过他也得承认自己总忍不住想揉揉脖子上某个地方，掩盖在那块绿围巾下的是Arthur邪恶的吻痕。他走进宿舍门看见Arthur的表情时，心突然毫无防备地一路沉到了鞋底，Merlin很确定Arthur马上就要宣布他们只是犯了个可怕的错误，他其实根本就是直的，从今天开始，为了所有人好，他们还是 **只做朋友** 吧。所以他过了一会儿才明白Arthur到底说了什么，因为刚才他脑子里大部分的细胞都在忙着想：“谢天谢地谢天谢地！”

 

“他们？谁把Val炒了？为什么？”他问道。

 

Arthur的表情却是前所未有的羞愧难当，“我父亲，”他说，“因为我。因为我哄他呆在车里 – 从头到尾都是我的错，只不过我父亲认为他有责任24小时跟我呆在一起，不论我说什么。可这太 _莫名其妙_ 了，因为他当时跟我在不在一起结果都一样！发动机坏了，Val在那里也是束手无策！要是没有你，他就只能跟我一起死，这有什么意义呢。”他揉乱了头发，无助失落的样子让Merlin只想走上前去将他抱入怀中 – 不过显然他还没唠叨完，所以Merlin忍了下来。

 

“他还好吗？”Merlin问道。

 

Arthur挥了挥手，“按我父亲的作风，他现在是二话不说就被两手空空地一脚踢了出去，估计还上了黑名单，如果这就是‘还好’的定义的话 – 那他好极了。好得很。简直爽歪了。”

 

“可他不 – 我是说，他们该不会因为渎职就把他关进伦敦塔里去吧，呃，差不多那种，对吧？”

 

“就因为他还有那么一点对他人的同情心，所以愿意每周放过我5分钟时间？其实都不到 – 因为他隔周才需要陪我去Leuchars。靠。这太 _不公平_ 了！我父亲真他么可恶 – 我是说，天，我费劲了力气才拦下他也把Pell踹出去，他干了什么，他只是开车带我去Leuchars而已，这不就是他的本职工作么！”Arthur难以置信地摇着头，“我的意思是，你他妈怎么绕得过弯来？他有时候就是 – 靠。 _靠_ ！”

 

Merlin咬咬下唇，“呃，你毕竟是他唯一的孩子。”

 

“哦，是吗？天啊天啊，我倒没想起来呢。”

 

“不，抱歉 – 我只是说，你知道，他很爱你。他当时以为差点要失去你的时候，一定吓坏了。”

 

Arthur不再踱来踱去，只是一时之间盯着Merlin。他似乎想说点什么，然后又住了口。片刻后，他换上另一种声音，“你说的对，当然。我知道他所以才这么过分。我知道的。可我总希望他能别这么操心， _讲道理_ 一点。”

 

“他是你爸爸，”Melrin有些尴尬，“你差点挂了他就会发狂，这不是他的工作职责之一么。”

 

Arthur忍不住闷闷地笑了笑，“呃，是啊，好吧，我想是吧。可 – 天，我实在太对不起可怜的Val了！我是说，我倒是救下了Pell的工作，至少 – 虽然他们把车没收了。没飞机，没汽车，而且就父亲大喊大叫的样子，我30岁之前能有辆三轮车都是走运了。但是，你知道 – 好歹Pell还算好。而且他都结婚生子了，所以现在勉强 _还行_ 。可Val – 天，我只希望父亲 _不会_ 把他丢进黑名单。我是说，他是个要命的保镖，好不好！如果话传出去说他被炒掉，是因为让我差点把自己弄死，那他以后还干什么去。”他愣愣地坐在床上郁郁寡欢地看着Merlin，“都是我的错。只因为我太自私了，他让我自己去了 – 他都是被我害的。靠。”

 

Merlin在他身边坐下，“也许你可以给他写封推荐信？”片刻之后，他提议道。

 

Arthur的脸都亮了，“哦！哦，对，我这笨蛋 – 我可以写，当然可以！”

 

Merlin点点头，微笑着看Arthur的面容终于快乐起来，仿佛日出时分晨光渐渐洒满大地，让Merlin忽然想不顾一切地吻他。等等，他现在完全可以这么做了，于是Merlin毫不犹豫地上前。

 

“唔，”过了好一会儿，Arthur咧嘴笑着说道，“嘿，不过还有一件事 – 父亲认为你绝对是人中豪杰。显然他一点儿都不知道我室友是个巫师，但他觉得我们应该花很多很多时间呆在一块儿，”他的嘴角动了动，“我记得他的原话是‘最好穿一条裤子‘。你觉得你能牺牲一下吗？”

 

Merlin笑出八颗牙，“这工作可不干净呢，但我想总得有人倒霉吧。”

 

“你说不干净，是在说脱裤子呢。对吧？”

 

“哦，必须的。”Merlin宠爱地说，倾身得到了第二个吻。

 

***

 

McKay酒吧不是他们平常光顾的地方，但好处是他们家就在几步之遥的地方，于是变成了交谈会友的绝佳去处，然后他们还可以一起去看周三的深夜电影，今天被选中的是《公主新娘》。好一阵争论后，大家才同意一起去看，因为Lance向他们保证里面的打斗场景非常精彩，又很幽默，但Kay依旧疑神疑鬼地认为那是部小姑娘看的电影。他们正等着姑娘们驾到，于是等待的时间里，聊天的内容无可救药地又变成了足球。

 

**（注：《公主新娘》/Princess Bride是一部80年代的美国浪漫喜剧片，讲述一个公主和农场男孩儿的爱情故事。看了一下wiki的介绍，感觉情节没啥特别的，不过这部电影却对社会文化造成了延伸至今的影响，还有，当年演小公主buttercup的正是Robin Wright，后来还演了《阿甘正传》里的Jenny已经到现在演《House of Cards》里的Claire Underwood。电影的wiki介绍点[这里](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Princess_Bride_\(film\))。）**

 

“哦，行了吧！德罗巴 _明显_ 已经越位了！裁判就是操蛋眼睛 _瞎了_ ！”Kay不满地大喊，把酒杯重重地拍在桌子上，好空出手来张牙舞爪地说明自己的重点。（德罗巴就不介绍了吧，反正就是某球星啦，知道的gn自是不必多说，不关心足球的gn也不必纠结。）

 

Arthur靠在沙发上满不在乎地耸耸肩，“你就是酸葡萄，Kay。都摆明了么：曼联烂爆了，切尔西把他们踢得满地找牙，所以，这证明了一点，上帝是存在的。”桌子下不为人知的是，Arthur的脚找到了Merlin的脚踝，开始懒洋洋地磨蹭着画圈。Merlin咽了咽，手指握紧了琴酒的杯子，努力把控着自己别犯傻。

 

**（注：Kay和Arthur争论的那场球指的是2009/2010赛季英超比赛中，切尔西客场2:1击败曼联的比赛，德罗巴为切尔西打进了第二个进球。这是3个进球的[集锦](http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XMTYyNTMxNTYw.html)。抱歉优酷上只有画面不太清晰的版本，但是我好佩服我自己连4年前的比赛还能搜出来…德罗巴的进球在1分10秒左右的地方，不过从慢镜头来看，越位确实挺明显的…）**

 

“乱讲！”Kay几乎郁闷地从座位中跳起来，“那个进球早该判无效的。”

 

“出来混，迟早是要还的。”Arthur说道，“再说了，我们之前主场就是1:0赢了。”

 

“要是内维尔没被他妈的膝伤弄在板凳上的话……”

 

“但他就是受了伤嘛，”Lance说道，“而且即使他没受伤，曼联也踢得不怎么样。马卢达踢得多棒，传给科尔那个球简直神了，然后科尔脚跟一磕。”

 

**（注：Lance说的是那场比赛乔·科尔为切尔西打进的第一个进球，马卢达在前场接球后一路摆脱几名防守队员将球带到底线然后传给门前的科尔，科尔背对着球门用脚跟一磕将球打进。之前Kay说的内维尔是当时曼联的右后卫加里·内维尔，从1992年被选入曼联一队以来，一直在老特拉福德踢球直到2011年退役，从青少年时期开始，整个职业生涯都在曼联度过，他排在队友吉格斯后，是历史上为曼联效力时间第二长的球员，自05年至10年担任曼联场上队长。）**

 

“哦，听听，那球进的真是爽啊！”Arthur赞许地冲Lance大笑。Merlin忽然想到，他俩因为足球才热乎起来，简直是摆在面前的事情，因为他们在其他方面实在是没什么共同语言。Arthur对佛教和素食一点不感冒，而且尽管他对拳击没什么异议，也仍然兴趣缺缺 – 但一谈到跑步和足球，两人简直能说到天亮，一直扯切尔西的淡，直到Merlin发现自己耳朵都起了茧听见那三个字就想吐。

 

“哎呀，得了，得了，有完没完了，”Kay嘟囔道，“别显摆了。”他瞪着Merlin，“你笑什么笑，”他加上一句，“卡迪夫连英超都进不了。”

 

“他不是卡迪夫的粉，”Arthur说，“他喜欢西布鲁姆维奇，天晓得为什么。”他的视线没有对准Merlin，但脚尖却仍在Merlin的小腿肚子上若有若无地画着圈。

 

**（注：梅大法师粉的那个球队叫West Bromwich Albion… 有时也被称为West Brom/The Baggies/The Throstles/Albion。属于英超中游球队，自从02年升入英超后，一直成功保级。球队的wiki介绍点[这里](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/West_Bromwich_Albion_F.C.)。）**

 

“小丐帮？”Kay一脸鄙夷，“额滴 _神_ 呀。”

 

“我是有原因的！”Merlin有些气息不匀，“那是我小时候看过的第一场比赛。他们才是支正经球队，不像你们那些有钱的四巨头，全是买来的外国球员堆起来的。你们那些球队就像加工出来的男生流行乐队，曼联切尔西什么的，把魂儿都卖掉了好嘛！Albion才是正儿八经的英国球队！”

 

**（注：英超四巨头big four指的是传统强队曼联，切尔西，阿森纳和利物浦。不够近几个赛季曼城也相当强势。艾玛一看见big four就以为是在说网球了…）**

 

“啊，什么？”Arthur翻翻白眼，“乔纳斯·奥尔森？尤素福·穆隆布？冈萨罗·哈拉？”

 

（注：都是效力于West Bromwich Albion的国外球员，不过不算特别大牌，就不特别介绍了。）

 

“那个，好吧，好吧 – 但至少里面还有20个英国人呢。比你那该死的切尔西多了一倍呐。”

 

“我们喜欢多元化。还有把球踢进球门的能力。你应该多关注一下那些方面，Merlin。”Arthur用他最讨人嫌的傻瓜语气说道，手指不停地在手机上敲打着，几乎都没怎么注意Merlin。

 

“你就等着瞧吧，”Merlin脸颊涨得通红还有些坐立不安，因为Arthur依然在桌子下玩着恬不知耻地画圈游戏，“Albion有，有伟大的精神，总有一天你们都会 _看见_ 的！”

 

Kay差点没笑趴下，“哎哟，哦，我知道加里·内维尔现在都吓尿了吧。拉倒吧，Emrys，你什么毛病！你要非得支持别的城市的球队，好歹也别挑个 _烂货_ 队好嘛。”

 

“小丐帮也没这么差劲啦。”Gwaine温和地说，Kay随手往他脸上丢了一根薯条。

 

“Gwaine，你支持哪个什么 _十字军队_ ，那连个正常球队都不算。你没啥发言资格。”

 

**（注：十字军队/The Crusaders，是北爱尔兰的半职业球队，成立于1898年，主场在贝尔法斯特。）**

 

“他们怎么不算球队了，”Gwaine一点不介意，“要跟曼联摆一起，你的球队连北都找不到。”

 

“哦 _得了吧_ ，谁他妈管一只北爱尔兰的球队？一群农民和恐怖分子整天追着一个猪皮球跑来跑去 – _这_ 也算足球！”

 

Merlin的手机在口袋里震了震。他瞟了一眼Arthur，但Arthur正靠在椅背上跟Lance和Percy谈论兰帕德，于是他按下了阅读按钮。

 

 _Want u 2 suck my cock_ 。 **（实在搞不定这一堆sexting前面几段的翻译，大家将就看吧，反正看不懂也没事，就是他俩在发情拌嘴顺便发了一堆黄段子）**

 

Merlin盯着屏幕，觉得自己脑门上一定有个大大的霓虹灯广告牌，上面写着“啊哈，我在搞威尔士王子呢！快来八卦呀！”他有些羞愧地扫视一眼Arthur，又看看正在热切讨论爱尔兰足球联赛的Gwaine和Kay。幸运的是，似乎暂时还没人忽然拥有心电感应的超能力。

 

他吞咽一下，飞快地回复信息。

 

_You want U2 to suck your cock? Crickey! I had no idea you fancied Bono._ **（Bono是U2的主唱）**

 

他喝下一小口酒，努力把注意力转向Gwaine在说的话。眼角的余光却告诉他，Arthur从口袋里掏出手机后，顿时闷闷地差点被口水噎死，然后凶巴巴地往屏幕里又敲了几个词。Merlin觉得自己竟然没狂笑出来实在是耐力太棒了。

 

过了一会儿，他的手机也震了起来。

 

_No you numskull! I fancy bonING._

 

Merlin狠狠咬着嘴角飞快地回复道： _哎呀瞧瞧，谁说现在的人不浪漫了。_

 

_听着，阿博。我请你吃了晚饭还看电影，你不该主动献身补偿我一下嘛。_

 

_你哪里请我吃饭了！我们在学校餐厅吃的！_

 

_理论上来说，是王子基金会付的钱。_

 

_小气鬼！今天别想搞我了！_

 

_可我现在满脑子想的都是你的嘴裹着我的老二。我怎么坐的下去。你应该帮帮忙。不然我可能会挂掉了。_

 

_哪有人因为蛋疼翘辫子过。而且我怎么能在酒吧里给你吹箫啊，蠢王子殿下。_

 

_那卫生间呢？_

 

 _Arthur_ _，你脑子坏了_ 。 **(you’re off your head)**

 

_No, I just WANT head. Go on. Say yes._

 

_我才不要舔你。_

 

_你知道你其实很想的。_

 

_就不想。_

 

_撒谎精。_

 

Merlin狠狠踢了一下Arthur的腿，又装纯良无辜地抿一口酒。Arthur转过头怒目相向，嘴角忍不住抽动着，潦潦草草地往手机里翘着。

 

 _不公平。你老在勾引我。我都硬得快疼了。都怪你。不能硬得跟伦敦塔似的看电影去吧。不然大家都别看了。因为屏幕上会有阴影_ 。 **（笑死我了… cast shadow on screen? Seriously?）**

 

 _想得美_ 。Merlin回复道，翻翻白眼。

 

“去下卫生间，”Arthur告诉Percy和Lance，“马上就回来。”然后他挤出卡座，看也不看Merlin就向卫生间走去。Merlin看着他的背影，猛地口干舌燥，也不奇怪手机立刻又震了起来。

 

_快来，你这家伙。别逼我自己在里面撸管还想象是你那漂亮的嘴。赶紧过来！_

 

Merlin抖了一下。他的牛仔裤到这会儿也有些紧的难受。

 

 _是你说要小心保密的。这怎么叫小心保密了！_ 他有些愤愤地打下几个字。

 

_那就过来小心地舔，Merlin_ _，求你了？拜托拜托嘛，等下买糖给你吃？_

 

Merlin咬咬嘴唇站了起来。

 

“呃 – 我也去一下，”他说道，努力让自己不会显得太自作聪明，“今天茶喝多了，等下电影挺长的吧，对不对？”

 

直到走进卫生间，他都能感觉到Gwaine的目光一路相随。

 

***

 

Merlin走进去的时候，Arthur正在洗手，他们的视线在镜子里相遇。卫生间里一共3个隔间，全部敞开着门，空无一人。Merlin咽了咽，又晃晃脑袋，眉毛简直要飘进头发里。

 

“这是 – 听着，Arthur，这太可笑了。”他开口道，但Arthur的目光灼烧在他身上几乎能燃烧起来，而且说实在的，Merlin倒不是对跟威尔士王子大战三百回合有什么意见 – 只是别在 _这里_ 嘛。Arthur谈谈嘴唇，Merlin忽然不自觉地从喉咙里挤出一丝闷响。“不行，真的。”他的话却越来越没什么力道。Arthur忽然冲过来一把掰住他的肩膀，将Merlin摁在门上，Merlin的脑袋顶着门板，分身却被Arthur握在手里。

 

“快帮我舔，Merlin。”Arthur说道，舌尖从Merlin的脖子上划过留下湿哒哒的痕迹，嗓音低沉地有些沙哑，Merlin情不自禁蜷缩起脚趾，“我要操你的嘴。你的嘴太 _漂亮_ 了，想想，你把嘴裹在我的老二上，脸都凹了下去，太正了。我停都停不下来。 _快点_ ，Merlin。你不是他妈 _爱_ 我么，你知道你想做的。”

 

“你这是在耍阴招，”Merlin词不成句地说，因为Arthur的手正忙着又挤又蹭，牙齿一路轻咬，大概是打定了主意不让Merlin有用脑子的机会，“我是在跟你讲道理！怎么变成我才是讲道理的那个人了？”

 

“因为你快把我逼疯了。”Arthur对着Merlin喉间的凹陷喃喃自语，手摸索着塞进Merlin牛仔裤前端，又探进短裤里面，Merlin就连气喘吁吁地都知道Arthur在笑，“你就是不肯放过我，Merlin。以前就够乱的了，可 _现在_ – 天啊，我每时每刻想的都是你。快点，快点，就现在，别等人走进来了。”

 

“哦， _我勒个去_ ，”Merlin无可救药地说道，弓起身体紧贴着Arthur，“好吧，靠 – 好吧。哦，操，就是这样，再来一次！”他紧闭着双眼，而Arthur却笑着后退一步，收回手指摆弄着自己的拉链。Merlin强逼自己睁开眼睛，晕晕乎乎地看了看Arthur，“哦，你这白痴 – 不是这里啊！好歹给我进里面去 – 过来，你再脱下去连借口都找不出来了。 _过来_ 。”他加上一句，拽着Arthur的手将他一路拖进远端的隔间，一把推了进去。

 

“哈，这可真浪漫呐。”Arthur说。

 

Merlin只看他一眼，又径直忙活着扯开皇家蠢王子的拉链，布料堆积在Arthur的大腿周围，老二终于自由了。Merlin跪下来的时候已经垂涎欲滴，但仍然找了一秒时间透过睫毛抬头送去一个很不赞许的目光。

 

“这实在是太脑残了，”他低声道，“我们有个 _房间_ 呢，开玩笑！”

 

“闭嘴， _赶紧_ 舔。”Arthur摆出他最尊贵高雅的声音，颤抖的双手穿过Merlin发间，有些粗暴地把他拉近自己，胯间的勃起蹭在Merlin脸颊上，皮肤上留下一道湿漉漉的痕迹。

 

Merlin颤栗着，面颊轻轻磨过Arthur火热光滑的分身表面，感受着醉人心脾的气息，才转过头含进嘴里。然后他就像是参加了一场比赛似的，急迫的品尝吮吸，Merlin滑溜溜的舌头在Arthur的分身上画出一道道弧线，明知两人必须速战速决，却依旧傻乎乎地盼着这一刻永远不会停止。Merlin抬头望见Arthur潮红的脸庞，他使劲咬着自己的手指，把喘息声都强压在胸中，于是Merlin笑了笑，更卖力地吮吸起来，脸颊深陷下去，嘴唇发紧。他的一只手裹着Arthur的臀瓣，指甲在皮肤中嵌下半月形的印记，而另一只手则不管不顾地伸进自己半褪的裤子里，花不了多久Arthur就射了出来，腰身不停往前重重地推送着，Merlin差点以为自己是噎着了，但马上他自己也狠狠释放了出来，两人沉浸于高潮后的余韵中，挤在酒吧的男士卫生间小小的隔间里，汗流浃背，战栗不止，浑身都散发着性爱的味道，而且Merlin真的 _毫无概念_ 他们的理智和自控能力都飞到哪里去了。无影无踪。但他仍然忍不住像个傻瓜一样咧嘴微笑着。

 

Arthur把Merlin拉起身来，全神贯注地疯狂吻着他，在两人交缠的舌尖中品尝自己的味道，追随舔舐着Merlin嘴里的最后一丝余味。他们的牛仔裤还卡在膝盖上，大片赤裸的皮肤黏在一起，Arthur结实的大腿擦过Merlin刚软下去的分身表面，让Merlin忍不住有些颤抖。

 

“那真是 – 那 _真的_ 很没脑子。”Merlin小声嘀咕道，但Arthur像赢得什么奖品似的在他的嘴角又印下一个浅浅的吻。

 

“我知道，”他终于承认，把裤子拉回来时竟然还有脸摆出一副羞愧难当的表情，哼，他都已经得逞了，“我们真的不能再这么干了。我只是 – 我想知道你是我的。我想知道我可以拥有你。现在，无论何时。”

 

Merlin正忙着系好腰带的手停了下来，一掌拍在Arthur后脑勺上，“你刚说 _什么_ ，”他说，“是的，是的，我就是你的，你这大傻瓜。好了以后不许随便发情了。”他窘迫地转身打开隔间的们，“你到底知不知道我们刚才没被抓到是有多幸运？”话音刚落，Lance就开门走了进来。

 

Merlin顿时愣在原地，Arthur跟在他身后微笑着走出隔间，Merlin于是眼睁睁看着Lance的下巴一路掉到地上。

 

“哦，操。”Arthur躲在Merlin背后说道，但一切为时皆晚。

 

“呃。”Merlin说道，绝望地在脑中胡乱编造一个合理的理由，能让Lance不要以为威尔士王子刚在卫生间里被另一个男生吃干抹尽了，“呃 – 不是看起来的样子？”

 

Lance的目光从Merlin转向Arthur，又回到Merlin这里，眼睛还没跳出眼眶简直就是奇迹了。

 

“可 – 可 – Gwen知道吗？”他不假思索地脱口而出，呃，好像跟Merlin想象的问题不太一样，但也许他就该这么问来着。

 

“不，”Arthur顿了顿，走到水池边跟Merlin能隔多远就隔多远，“啊 – 不知道。”他吞咽一下，“没有人知道，Lance。你不会说出去的吧，兄弟？我是说 – 我是说，你是接夜间热线的，你知道秘密呀匿名保密呀什么的，对吧？”他的眼神一刻不离Lance，但不幸那种傲慢命令式的声音每次都会毫无意外直接让Merlin硬起来，“我们能信任你的，是吧？”

 

Lance好像被吓傻了，“我一直不知道，”他说着又望向Merlin，“我是说，我知道你是 – 但我没想到 – 额滴神哟。”他摇摇头，似乎这样就能理清头绪，“那么 – Gwen不知道？”

 

“不。我的意思是，呃，她知道我有点，呃，迷恋Arthur，但她不知道Arthur也是。她不知道，唔，这个。”Merlin说道，心想自己的脸怎么还没烧起来。

 

“因为我一直以为你和她……”Lance迷惑不解地看着Arthur。

 

“我和Gwen？哦，天啊，没有！我是说，她是个好姑娘，我们周末狂欢那次是有点没脑子又喝高了吻过一次 – 但她一直喜欢的是 _你_ ，Lance。”Arthur说道，“谁都看得出来。你应该约她出来。今晚就挺好嘛 – 我是说，她会跟我们一起去看电影，对不对？” **（哇塞，王子扯开话题的本事太强悍了！）**

 

“是。”Lance眨眨眼，像一只跑到路中间被车灯抓个正着的小兔子，“她刚到，其实，跟其他女孩儿们一起。”

 

“那不就结了。你应该大胆一点。”Arthur咬咬嘴唇，“还有 – 还有你不会告诉别人吧？关于，呃 – 关于这个？”

 

“什么？哦，不，不，”Lance说道，依旧震惊不已，“绝对不会。这不关我的事。但是 – 你真觉得Gwen会答应我？”

 

“我想都到这份儿上了，她估计快要用木棍一把敲昏你直接扯着头发拖进房间了。”Merlin说道，“说真的 – 抓紧时间啊，Lance。”

 

“噢，”Lance说道，两眼无神地对自己点点头，“好 – 噢。谢谢啦，兄弟们。”

 

“不客气。”Merlin说道。他冲门边点点头，Arthur会意先往回走去，Merlin留下来又洗了洗手。这会儿他们还一起走回去岂不是明摆着发彩蛋么。“ _谢谢_ ，”他补上一句，有些害羞地看着Lance，“我们不会再犯傻了。”

 

Lance却只耸耸肩，“爱让人变得疯狂。”他说着，Merlin也笑了。

 

“一点不假，兄弟，一点不假。”merlin叹着气说道，走出卫生间去找Arthur。

 

***

 

很久之后 – 大家离开酒吧，排队买好电影票，找到座位顺便挤挤挨挨地把爆米花飞来飞去，看完《公主新娘》，沿着雾气弥漫的小路走回房间，傻乎乎地玩了场电影角色模仿秀，相互道了晚安，躲进房间的门后，两人一同倒在Arthur的床上，Arthur终于毫无顾忌地把Merlin一次次操进床垫里 – Gwen发给Merlin一条信息。Arthur已在身边轻轻打着鼾，脸颊埋进Merlin肩头，一条王子气十足的胳膊霸道地横亘在他胸前，Merlin自己也快迷迷糊糊睡着，忽然手机在床头柜上震了震。他小心地伸出手拿起手机，打开短信图标，小小的屏幕顿时亮了起来。

 

_天啊天啊你还醒着吗？Lance_ _吻了我！像电影里那样！最最最浪漫的事情！后来没上来喝“咖啡”，但还是最好的吻 –_ _天啊，好棒！他还约我出去了！！！天啊天啊天啊！！！_

 

Merlin把手机放回柜子上，笑得脸生疼，他温柔地吻吻Arthur的前额，而Arthur的嘴埋在他的锁骨间，含糊不清地发出点什么不成句子的声音，又蜷缩着抱紧Merlin。

 

“我爱你。”Merlin柔声细语道，好像心脏不小心停跳了一拍，又仿佛被自己突如其来的告白吓坏了，“哦，天啊，我真的很爱你，Arthur Pendragon。”


	27. Chapter 27

从很多角度来说，Merlin吃惊地发现，作为Arthur Pendragon的男朋友，跟作为他最好的朋友其实没什么两样 **（哎呀那是因为二瑟一直就把梅子当男友好嘛！）** 。他们还是三天两头吵架，有时会说完对方剩下的半句话，Merlin没留心的时候Arthur还是会偷吃他的食物，而Merlin发现自己玩剪刀石头布的时候仍然输得体无完肤，然后就得乖乖听Arthur的去做各种家务。唯一真正的变化是在夜已渐深，灯火渐息之后，在他们房间里的事 – 也只有在那里了，因为两人仅有的一次同时精虫上脑神志不清地差不多算是在McKay那样的公众场合嘿咻了之后，他们就被Lance抓个正着，然后Arthur总算是彻底学乖了。事实上，细究起来，自从他们开始秘密约会，两人都特别小心在他人面前 _少_ 注意对方 **（知道啥叫欲盖弥彰么）** ，而不是更多。Merlin可以整晚全神贯注地陪着Gwen，或是Morgana，Percy以及Gwaine，装作随时都完全不知Arthur身在何处正跟谁说话的样子。至于Arthur呢，只需要照常多关心一下Gwaine和Kay就好了，不过他调戏Merlin的次数则是无可救药的越来越多了。

 

更神奇的是，Merlin竟然也没把学业拉下太多，不论是物理课还是魔法学，偶尔他甚至还能抽空去GaySoc转转，和Edwin还有Catrina喝杯咖啡。在Arthur的强烈要求下，他还跟着大伙儿一起去爱丁堡的夜店狂欢到天明，一行人有说有笑，尽管他在内心依然隐隐渴望Arthur能在身边陪着他。他和Edwin嘻嘻哈哈好不欢乐，直到猛然意识到两人一直打情骂俏的，但他深知自己绝无有所实际行动的可能，也知道Edwin非常喜欢他，Merlin觉得自己简直就是天字第一号混蛋。他不动声色地退居二线，找了借口跟Freya打得火热。Edwin都看在眼里，但就算他私下猜到现在谁替代了他躺在Merlin床上，依然风度翩翩地一言不发，Merlin不知除了感激还能怎么办。

 

于是日子如流水般淌过，夜晚也是如此 – 呃，夜晚会在他们身体上留下淤痕与黑眼圈，筋疲力尽，又心满意足。他们不会谈论将来。但未来二字依旧时刻悬挂在头顶，虎视眈眈，暮气沉沉，这是小小的世界里两人都心知肚明却刻意视而不见的东西。他们决意在拥有彼此的日子里，穷尽所有幸福与快乐 – 所以如果有时候他们在床上有些绝望地不顾一切，或是在余韵中依偎太久 – 呵，他们谁都不会承认。日复一日，秋日最后一丝余温也从St Andrews稀稀落落的枝桠上飘落，苏格兰的冬天汹汹来袭，青灰色的天空，潮湿冰冷的寒意，无不刺痛心扉。

 

***

 

“哦，太棒了。”Arthur说道，在这么不人道的时间醒来竟然还能一脸 _欢呼雀跃_ 的表情。

 

Merlin迷迷糊糊地感觉到Arthur挣脱出他的怀抱下了床，但清晨的阳光与吵闹声依然令他龇牙咧嘴。他眨眨眼看着窗户，Arthur拉开了窗帘正立在那里，眼前的画面简直就是一张俗气的圣诞节卡片，窗外的每一根细细的树杈和每一片尖利的砖墙都覆盖着厚奶油般洁白的雪。天气预报说要下雪已经好几天了。也许Arthur会觉得外面的世界美妙动人，但Merlin却还倔强地处于我要睡觉别烦我的阶段，于是他只往Arthur空出来的地方缩了缩，叽叽咕咕地嘟囔一下。不过，Arthur却不肯轻易就范。

 

“赶紧下床过来，阿博。快换衣服。我在给他们发信息呢。 _打雪仗_ ！”

 

***

 

半小时后，Merlin穿戴整齐却没刮胡子，两颊冻得红扑扑的哈哈大笑，雪花堆积在睫毛上，融化的雪水沿着手套往身上直流，毛线帽子把耳朵捂得严严实实，他正和Arthur一起顽强地抵抗着Gwaine，Kay和Percy的进攻。草地反正是毁了，但Merlin每次踏过所剩无几的无暇白色时，依旧稚气未脱地放声大笑，鞋底在雪地上留下一长串或深或浅的足迹。他笑得快说不上话来，呼出的气息在面前聚成一团小小的白雾，开心到差点能说服自己不去时刻偷瞄帅到讨厌的Arthur。Arthur把打雪仗当成真正的突击战，不停向Merlin发出各种自认为至关重要又英明无比的指令，但Merlin却只能勉强揉出尽可能多的雪球再使出吃奶的力气丢出去，至于方向么，差不多就好了。反正比他预想的准多了。 **（真的好好笑….）**

 

“掩护我！”Arthur大义凛然地吼道，立刻从树丛后冲了出来。Merlin估摸着这大概意思是叫他快往Gwaine脑袋上丢雪球，但他实在是笑得无可救药没办法执行Arthur一本正经的要求。“我叫你掩护我，你这白痴！”Arthur不满地大叫，因为Gwaine，Percy和Kay都已经把雪球准确无误地砸中他的脸，那模样简直就是个抹好了奶油的蛋糕。“喂！Merlin！”

 

“对不起，对不起！”Merlin还是咯咯傻笑着，从树干后探出脑袋，奋力往敌军聚集地丢出一系列准头实在不咋地的雪球炮弹。其中一个奇迹般的击中了Percy的鼻子，要不是Merlin的目标其实是Kay，他还是有机会得意洋洋一下的。“我本来就说我搞不定。”

 

“你这 _烂人_ ！”Arthur愤愤地把雪从脸上抹掉，歪歪斜斜地站了起来，“靠，你这 _烂人_ ！”他笑得面红耳赤，粉嫩的脸颊上碧蓝的双眸动人心弦。Merlin隐隐觉得大事不妙，但为时已晚，Arthur抄起一把雪径直向Merlin冲来。

 

“不要！喂，不公平 – 我们是他么一个队的，你这白痴！”Merlin大叫，摇摇晃晃地跑着，笑得上气不接下气。

 

“我觉得我该回头是岸赶紧换边，不是跟个连雪球都扔不好的人混！”Arthur气喘吁吁地追上来，围观群众仍然乐此不疲地往他俩身上丢着雪球。

 

“不要啊！不要不要不要不要，不 – 啊靠！”Merlin大喊，但Arthur已经一把拽住他的帽兜衫，麻利地将满手半融的雪从帽子里塞了进去，心满意足地看着Merlin扭来扭去上蹿下跳，等雪全化了还重重地拍了两下。Merlin慢慢转过身，只是 _看着_ Arthur。“哦，你这可是 _自找_ 的，混蛋。”他无视了Kay那儿以可恨的精准性飞过来的的雪球。两眼锁定Arthur，摇摇头眯起眼睛，“这次你的小屁股归我了，Pendragon。”

 

Arthur扬起眉毛，“那你就上啊，阿博。”话音未落，Merlin还没明白他想干嘛，Arthur已经弯腰抓起一把雪，跳起来扯掉Merlin的帽子，毫不留情地把雪块抹在他头顶，“你想得 _美_ 呀。”

 

Merlin俯身也抱起两手雪球，宣战似的大吼着站起身来。

 

***

 

“哦，太爽了。”Merlin说道，他们已经踉踉跄跄地跑回房间，身上的雪片抖了一地。他仍然喘不上气，浑身冻得直哆嗦，发梢上融雪滴滴掉落流进后背，牛仔裤里外湿透，因为他在雪地上跟Arthur厮打在一起翻来滚去，试图往Arthur嘴里塞一块冰。感觉实在是卧槽太爽了。

 

“我过一个小时还得去上课。”Arthur听上去有些郁闷。

 

“哈！我12点才有课。”Merlin兴高采烈地说，脱下罩衫铺在暖气片上烘干，“我想我应该去洗个澡。”

“唔。”Arthur说 – Merlin太 _了解_ 那语气了。他转过身，全身血液忽然都往下流去 – 哦，天啊，Arthur看着他的样子仿佛Merlin是一道美味佳肴，而Arthur已经一个星期油盐未进了。

 

“你在想什么？Merlin舔舔嘴唇问道。

 

“过来，”Arthur几乎是低声嘶吼起来，“把衬衫脱了，然后过来。”

 

Merlin从耳朵一路红到脚尖，扯掉衬衫，半笑着走进Arthur的怀抱。Arthur火热的双臂拥着Merlin微凉的皮肤，若有似无地点过他的肩膀，沿着脊椎一路滑下。Merlin抱着Arthur的脖子，忽略掉外套上冷冰冰的水珠，吻上Arthur不怀好意的坏笑。Arthur闷闷地哼哼一下，亲吻顿时一发不可收拾，Arthur的舌头在Merlin口腔里横扫一片；然后唇瓣又贴上Merlin的面颊，再是下巴，轻咬过耳垂，火热湿滑的舌尖短暂停留，卷过耳尖，又重新堵住Merlin的嘴唇，一时之间热吻连连。呃，好吧，Merlin本来不太喜欢又热又冰的感觉，但Arthur的身体隔着几层衣服仍像火炉般熊熊燃烧，天知道他是从哪个大师那儿学来吻技的。

 

“哦， _天啊_ ，”Merlin说道，Arthur的手已经毫不客气地塞进他的牛仔裤后面紧紧包裹住Merlin的后臀，“呃 – 那个课，你真的一定要去……？”

 

“Merlin，你是在叫我逃课么？我想你对学业也太不认真了，”Arthur地吼道，舔过Merlin的嘴角，“噢，我爱死你这个样子了，胡茬都还没刮干净。但是 – 脸上有擦伤就不太好解释了，对不对？”

 

“哦。靠。”Merlin暗自诅咒自己邋遢的作风。

 

“哈，是的，”Arthur说道，“这就算是给你的一条忠告吧，小鬼：我上课回来的时候你最好已经收拾干净了，不然……”

 

“不然？”

 

“不然你就不许亲我的嘴。虽然仔细想想还是可以吻别的地方，但我挺喜欢你这嘴的呢，所以把胡子刮干净了，听见没？”

 

“好。”Merlin说着，双探进Arthur的衬衫停留在温暖的脊背上，“然后……”

 

“然后呢，我还有个主意 – 不过还需要一个套套。和一些润滑剂。你该不会刚好有这些东西吧，阿博？还有，刚想起来 – 你怎么还穿着衣服？”

 

“别念叨了！”Merlin拉开拉链，甩掉湿乎乎的牛仔裤和棉内裤，浑身只穿着黏糊糊的袜子发起抖来。“在那个袋子里，”他加上一句，Arthur在抽屉里满怀希望地翻来倒去，“还有 – 嗯。”他说道，看着Arthur从小袋子里挖出一管润滑剂，转身像是发现了猎物般向他慢慢走来。Merlin艰难地吞咽一下，猜不透Arthur脸上的微笑，等他反应过来时，Arthur已堵在他面前，手指深浅不一地划过他的身体，拇指懒散地擦过乳头和尖利的胯骨，往后包裹住他的臀瓣，气息近在咫尺。

 

“我在想，”他在Merlin耳边低语，嘴唇挑逗地磨蹭着，“要把你推倒在桌子上操进书里面。然后下次你再用到这些书的时候 – 上课，写论文，随便什么 – 你就会想到我的老二深深埋在你身体里，记起你扭来扭去哀求我的样子。我要你记住这些，每次你看到这些书，每次你坐在这张桌子前。”

 

“ _操_ ！”Merlin战栗着说，不由自主地摸了摸两腿间的勃起，眨眼盯着Arthur说的桌子 – 呃，无语的是，这桌子上堆满了书好像越来越像Gaius办公室里那个了。“你 – 我 – 好吧。”

 

Arthur笑了笑，出人意料地在Merlin额头印下一个纯洁的吻，毫无预兆地双膝跪地，将Merlin的分身一口咽了下去。Merlin呻吟着说不出话来，任凭Arthur舔过分身前端，然后开始漫无目的地吞咽，牙齿温柔地抹过。

 

“你 – 哦 _卧槽_ ，Arthur。”Merlin颤颤巍巍地说，一只手滑进Arthur发间，感觉到Arthur嘴角的笑意。他隐约知道Arthur手上有些什么动作，但直到Arthur的手指沾满温暖的润滑剂重新包住后臀，Merlin才大致明白了是怎么回事。Arthur用一根滑溜溜的手指在Merlin的紧致的后穴口画着小小的圈，然后推了进去，同时嘴上的力道火力全开，Merlin强忍着死命咬住自己的指关节，才没发出各种窘迫尴尬的呻吟。Merlin闷闷地哽咽着，无可救药地向前挺腰，被Arthur予取予求。当Arthur加入第二根手指的时候，Merlin恍惚地想了想，不知Arthur到底是从哪里学来这些戏法的。倒不是有什么好介意的，他只是觉得该给什么人送封感恩戴德的感谢信；不过，Arthur的嘴了无新手和业余的痕迹，Merlin甚至有些吃惊他能把自己吞咽到喉咙深处，微凉的鼻尖贴着Merlin的肚子把Merlin吃干抹尽，湿漉漉的口腔席卷一切，叫人欲仙欲死。

 

“我要 – 哦，操， _Arthur_ – 我 – 操 – 我坚持不了多久。”他相当尴尬的承认道，而Arthur只是探进第三根手指更快地抽查起来。他们的节奏不甚协调，但Merlin早被欲望冲昏了头，只能全力忍着别太快射在Arthur嘴里。

 

但然后他低头望见Arthur深沉蔚蓝的眼眸，架子十足又尊贵的嘴哽咽在Merlin硬的发疼的分身周围，嘴唇肿胀通红，口水顺着下颌画出一道银丝，于是Merlin无助地支吾着，手指深深嵌入Arthur的金发，自暴自弃地挺腰把自己推进Arthur嘴里，隐隐害怕这只是某个美轮美奂到不真实的梦境，也许下一秒就会醒来。

 

他很快在Arthur嘴里释放，Arthur湿滑的手指依然卡着他的臀瓣，Merlin无法自持地呜咽起来。

 

“天 – 操 – _靠_ ，Arthur，你就 – 那真是 – 操。”他断断续续地说道，Arthur却宠溺地吻着他，然后把Merlin百依百顺的身体推过去摁翻在桌子上。纸张和书本在赤裸的皮肤下很不舒服，却也让他激动得几乎无法承受，虽然Merlin仍然颤抖着尚未从高潮中恢复，词不成句。他听到安全套袋子撕扯的声音，不禁浑身战栗起来，马上，他就感觉到Arthur现在日渐熟悉的分身前端在他的后臀上轻轻蹭过，润滑的手指分开他的臀瓣，然后Arthur挤了进来，火热坚硬，大的有些痛却更完美无缺，Merlin难耐地喘气扭捏着，像个欲求不满地三级片演员似的向后推去，直到Arthur几乎挺进到他的喉咙口，Merlin依然头脑发热地气喘吁吁。

 

“天，你可真美。”Arthur说着，凉意袭人的手指划过Merlin身侧卡住他的腰际。他探身压住Merlin，外套的布料痒痒地抵着Merlin裸露的皮肤，又重重咬上Merlin的脖颈。Merlin忍不住颤抖起来。然后Arthur毫不留情地疯狂冲撞起来，皮肤相碰的声音在屋子里回旋，一次次重复击中敏感的甜点，让Merlin几乎眼冒金星，于是Merlin只是紧紧攥住桌子边缘，在断断续续的身影和气息中 _照单全收_ 。

 

“你是我的，对不对？”终于，Arthur嘶哑地吼道，“再也不许跟那个该死的Edwin出去，别人也不行 – 只是我的。”

 

“好！”Merlin重重地喘息着，声音支离破碎，“操 – 我 – 好，Arthur。 _Arthur_ 。只是你的。”

 

显然这就是Arthur需要知道的全部，因为片刻之后，Arthur就爆发地释放了自己，呼吸紊乱，喘不过气，手指狠狠掐进Merlin的腰间，似乎要给他打下只属于自己的标记。


	28. Chapter 28

他们当时正在维多利亚咖啡馆那里喝东西 – 或者准确说来，Merlin是在喝热巧克力（顶上盖着厚奶油和吉百利糖浆，只是没加棉花糖），Arthur则悉悉索索地喝着一杯名字傻乎乎的咖啡，Percy和Owain手里各自捧着被他们笑称为“健美茶饮”的东西（Merlin觉得那不就是“茶”么），这时Cedric走了进来。Catrina和女友Freya陪在旁边，Merlin正要冲他们招手的时候，才发现Cedric青了一只眼，鼻子似乎也断了。Merlin的下巴立刻掉到地上。

 

“搞什么 – 等一下。”他说完，头也不回匆匆站起身。Cedric他们正在吧台边要酒，转眼之间，Merlin就走到他们身边。

 

“我勒个去，Cedric，”他连句“你好”都忘了说，“你这一脸该不会是跳舞跳的吧？我是说，我见过你在舞池里的模样，恐怖的可以，但不至于笨手笨脚到 _这_ 地步吧。”Merlin努力让自己的声音听起来嘻嘻哈哈的，但他已经猜到了八九分事实的真相，当然 – Cedric是那种喜欢把整个调色盘都穿在身上的人，而且从不忌讳肆无忌惮。Merlin大概只会被有心观察的人辨认出来，而Arthur可以算是Merlin认识的人里最直的同志了，但Cedric似乎是有心24小时把独角兽戴在头顶。有时候，真的非常不安全。

 

“哦，你好啊小鬼，”Cedric的声音故作坚强，“还念念不忘白马王子呐，是吧？还是说你俩已经搞上啦？”

 

“别开玩笑了。”Merlin说道，睁着眼睛说瞎话还是能让他浑身不自在，他只希望自己脸上不会出现“我在撒谎”四个大字，“他是我室友，不是男朋友 – 你又不是不知道。唉，我倒是想啊，对吧？不过别管那个了 – 你这是怎么回事？”他挥手指指青黑的眼睛和断掉的鼻梁，Cedric动了动，Merlin才发现他的腿也受伤了。

 

“精彩人生的代价么。”Cedric抖抖肩，满不在乎地说。他依旧一身穿不惊人死不休的打扮，不知是在模仿小丑还是流行天后，仿佛一个《丑女贝蒂》里的小角色从二手商店拼齐了自己的衣柜似的，脖子上挑衅一般围着彩虹围巾，好像一个斗牛士随时准备扯下领巾对抗眼前的公牛。

 

“不知什么操蛋的傻逼打了他，就周一聚会之后，”Catrina说道，苦涩的嗓音有些哽咽，“那些混蛋胆小鬼 – 他们一路跟着他到海滩东边那里，没有路灯的地方。”

 

“我 _有没有_ 告诉过你别往那条路走。”Freya大喊，但Cedric依旧只是耸耸肩。

 

“那条路最快，而且多漂亮啊 – 那么多星星亮晶晶地缀在天鹅绒一样的帘幕上，还有海浪翻腾的咆哮。比沿着大路走回去美多了。我是个艺术家。这些东西我很关心的。”

 

“我去。”Merlin觉得胃里翻江倒海。换做在家里，他也许不会如此吃惊，但在这里，一切都是那么细致精巧，与众不同又温文尔雅，Merlin总以为类似的事情决然不会发生，“你知道是谁……？”他尴尬的问道，“我是说，是这里的人，还是……？”

 

过去一段时间，也有过不少当地的小屁孩灌够了酒精之后，头脑发热总看傲慢有钱的英格兰小孩不顺眼，惹出不少事端。当时Merlin倒不会全怪他们，但这也太过分了。

 

“不是这里的人，”Cedric说，绷紧了脸笑地歪歪扭扭，“是学生 – 其中一个觉得是英格兰人。听口音像是东边来的。大概有五六个吧 – 我不知道是谁。看不清脸。他们显然是嫉妒我的美貌。”

 

“他们差点把他踢残了。”Catrina说。

 

“我是来传播爱的，不是暴力。”Cedric抖着肩说道。

 

“靠。”Merlin说。他想象着当时的场景，孤身一人走在漆黑的夜晚，身后脚步声慢慢逼近；明知危险在即，却无力盼望奇迹发生，有什么特殊力量会突然降临赶跑歹徒，或是把他们变成青蛙啊；他现在该作何感想，这里任何一张擦肩而过的面孔都有可能曾出现在暗夜之中。也许他跟自己上同一门课，住同一栋楼。也许那人此刻也在小小的维多利亚咖啡馆中，放肆地看着你在心里哈哈大笑。Merlin忽然怒火中烧。

 

“你报警了吗？”好一会儿，他才开口问道。

 

Cedric故做优雅地表示不屑，“是啊 – 他们可帮忙了。还算是可以了吧 – 他们倒不至于太过分。而且我本来也就爱制服男。”

 

Merlin想挤出一个微笑，因为Cedric显然更愿意把这当成一个笑话，但他知道自己配合得特别难看。他望着Cedric，又看看Catrina，艰难地咽了咽。

 

“靠，”他没头没脑地说道，“太过分了。”

 

Cedric耸耸肩，“还好啦，”他轻松地说道，“至少他们没偷钱包和鞋子什么的。偷鞋子！那 _才_ 叫悲剧呢。我可喜欢这双鞋子了。”他执拗地抬着头，Merlin不着边际地想Gwen面对此情此景一定比自己更娴熟，因为他现在只想在酒吧里大喊大叫，而Cedric显然不愿招来更多注视的目光，也不愿把自己当成一个受害者。他是个坚强的战士，绝不会因此改变一丝一毫自己穿衣打扮的举止与风格。Merlin很惭愧自己竟然曾经对Cedric不耐烦地溜之大吉。说实话，Cedric有时候傻乎乎的，让Merlin经常招架不住，但无论如何不应受此非难。

 

“兄弟，你可太有种了，”他真心实意地说，“你真棒。”

 

Cedric听闻点点头，接过调酒师递来的热果汁，“又有种又命硬。”他说。

 

“星期一有阵子没见你了，”Catrina抬起眉梢说道，“你和Edwin合不来？”

 

Merlin涨红了脸，“呃 – 差不多吧。”他同意道。Merlin一直很努力的希望Edwin别误会，于是只好尽量避免GaySoc所有的活动 – 但他现在隐隐觉得这似乎是个错误。

 

她挤个鬼脸，“呵，离婚了也不能所有朋友都归他嘛！哎呀，别扭扭捏捏的。嘿，我们下周要一起去格拉斯哥泡吧 – 圣诞节之前再聚一次。你来吗？”

 

Merlin立刻想到了Arthur，忽然意识到自己真的很应该像从前那样参加这些派对，才不会让人猜疑他俩的关系。Gwen说的一点不错 – 要他保守秘密真是跟登天一样难，考虑到诸多方面，这实在是不幸得很。

 

“好啊，”他说，“具体的上脸书看？”

 

“你知道的。”她咧嘴一笑。

 

“好。我有空看看。”他扭头看看Cedric，有些抱歉地冲自己桌子那里点点头，Kay和Gwaine刚到，“抱歉 – 我得回去了。”

 

Cedric翻个白眼，“可别叫帅王子殿下等得着急了。”

 

“你难道不会累么？”Catrina不解地问道，瞟视着Arthur和他的朋友们，“满屋子雄性激素和乱飞的异性恋 – 你会不会很想大叫几声？还是觉得挺性感的？”

 

“呃。”Merlin不太确定要如何回答。他想到了Will，直到自己来St Andrews之前算是他唯一的朋友了，还有Gwen和Lance，于是他耸耸肩，“我有些朋友都是直的？”他又想了想，“其实，大部分都是直的。”

 

“嗯，”Catrina说，“好吧 – 反正无所谓啦，我想。不过，下周你得跟我们一起出去。”她的嘴角动了动，“试试把你那室友也拽来吧，他们估计都得一柱擎天了。”

 

“哦，我很确定只要你来了我们都能硬上天，”Cedric插嘴道，“当然他来了也一样。”

 

“噢！等等，刚才那句不算 – 如果你能把Lady Morgana带来，我就用你的名字给我第一个孩子命名。”她看看Freya，立刻Freya浪荡地笑笑，“我们可为爱丁堡女爵准备了一份大礼呢。包括厚奶油，热乎的焦糖酱……”

 

Merlin差点一口水喷出来，“好了好了，细节就别告诉我了。我会问问她。不会可别指望太多，好吧？”

 

“人活着不得有个念想么。”Freya说道，Catrina拍拍她的屁股，顿时咯咯笑得更开心了。

 

“回头见。”Merlin说道，冲Cedric点点头。

***

 

“他怎么了？”Merlin回身坐下的时候，Owain问，扫视着Cedric。

 

“几个恐同变态打了他。”Merlin咬牙说道。

 

“靠，”Percy说，“真的？在这里？”

 

“对啊，这里。”Merlin说着，却不敢直视Arthur的双眼。

 

“哎呀， _得了吧_ ，”Kay说道，“有什么好奇怪的？”

 

Merlin强忍着默数到10，“抱歉 – 你说什么？”他小心控制着自己的声音。

 

“哎哟，你瞧瞧他那模样？拜托，有人喜欢娘娘腔，还有人喜欢把自己弄成朱利安·克拉里那样的。”他耸耸肩，“说实话，我都奇怪竟然这么长时间了才有人揍他。”

 

**（注：朱利安·克拉里/Julian Clary是英国喜剧艺人和小说家，他的电视生涯开始于80年代。公开的同志。看他的照片大多确实化妆挺妖娆的。在有敌意的人看来大概就会觉得很变态吧，所以Kay的话才更加令人气愤。Wiki介绍点[这里](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julian_Clary)。）**

 

“别说了。”Gwaine开口道。

 

“哦，拉倒吧。我有天看见他穿着一件紫里紫气的外套进酒吧的，”kay轻蔑地说道，“他这不是自找的还是什么。”

 

良久，Merlin盯着自己的热可可，等着Arthur会说些什么。等着 _有人_ 会说些什么。但等他明白没有人会站出来反对Kay刚说的这段话时，Merlin颤颤巍巍地站了起来。

 

“对不起，我得先走了。”他边说，边从桌子上拾起手套。

 

“哎呀，好啦，老毛！他又不是说那些混蛋干的对！”Gwaine说道，“他们当然是脑残。但是 – 你那朋友也实在是穿的太招摇了，对啊？很多人都觉得不爽呐。” **（可这不就跟说女孩儿在路上被骚扰是因为穿的太暴露了一样么？不指责施害者野蛮暴力，却要受害者自我检讨？）**

 

Merlin愣愣地盯着他，“什么 – 紫色的外套？”

 

“呃，那个 – 有些帽子什么的，”Gwaine抖抖肩，“他这阵子最好还是低调点嘛，没什么。”

 

Merlin眨眨眼，转身向外走去。他不是不明白；拜托，他自己一开始也这么想过，因为Cedric的穿着打扮确实非常惹人注目。但看着Cedric毫不退缩的样子，乌青的眼睛，仍然拒不放弃耳钉和彩虹围巾，Merlin真的佩服不已。这也是莫大的勇气，尽管他从未认真想过，可Cedric不该为了有些人敏感过头的神经就 _不得不_ 把自己假扮成直男。这实在是不可理喻的操蛋。

 

“Merlin！“Arthur在背后喊道，Merlin忍不住回头迎向他的眼睛。Arthur一脸窘迫的模样，还不止一点点羞愧难当 – 但他仍然一言不发。他永远不必 _主动_ 出柜，靠！他刚才明明可以直截了当地告诉Kay那是一派胡言。Merlin想不通Arthur为什么还藏着掖着。

 

于是他调转脚步走出了酒吧去找巨龙，感觉有人一把掏空了他的心。

 

***

 

“你觉得贾斯汀·比伯怎么样？”巨龙问道。

 

Merlin尚未出口的“你好”顿时闷死在喉咙口，“啊 – 什么？”他眨眨眼。

 

“我现在有收音机听了，”巨龙解释道，在Sallies破旧的木门上扭了几下，“真是好听 _极_ 了。我觉得BBC和半岛电视台都不错，不过还是最喜欢美国的一号电台。”他微微皱起眉头，“不过我有点希望自己能控制他们播放的音乐。我觉得我得弄个那种现在很多年轻人好像都在用的移动设备 – 用那个你就可以随便放什么音乐了，对吧？”

 

Merlin盯着它，“你想要个iPod？”他傻了眼。

 

“对啦对啦，”巨龙满口赞同，“我想要个iPod。你能给我弄一个么？”

 

“呃 – 这个，好像贵了点，说实话，但我可是试试跟Gaius提一下。我是说，你救过Arthur王子的命 – 我觉得那好歹也得给你一点奖励嘛，”他有些紧张地说。巨龙于是满心欢喜地看着他。“哇，”Merlin说，“我真没想到还得跟你说这个。”

 

“人生不该充满惊喜么，”巨龙满意地说道，“你觉得Uther的感激之情会有多重？因为我这身体好像实在是脆了点，而且我发现外面还有种可爱的金属怪兽叫台风？那个应该比较适合我这种块头的来寄宿嘛。”

 

Merlin差点没噎死，“呃 – 要跟人解释Excalibur忽然能说话就已经够头大的了。那啥，我真看不出来Uther会欢迎把一架重型战斗机变活。”

 

“但想象一下，我要是变成武器了该多帅啊。”巨龙哄骗道。

 

“我这不正想着的么！”Merlin大喊，“可是你变成武器要打谁啊？”

 

“那个……”

 

“你在躲避问题，”Merlin说，“所以他十八辈子都不会同意的。”

 

巨龙哈哈笑了起来，“可是我不止有十八辈子好活呀。Uther却没有。我们等顺其自然吧。”它抬起头，从里到外仔细检查了一下Merlin的表情，“你刚才是要跟我说什么吗？”

 

“不，”Merlin叹着气，“没什么。我只是，呃，我想找个人吼两句，因为有些秘密我真的找不到别人可说了。”

 

巨龙眯起眼睛，“那你觉得我能帮你找个这样的人？”

 

“呃，”Merlin说，“这个，其实，我是想，也许……”他的声音含糊起来，“你恋爱过吗？”

 

“我的神呀，小法师！我们有这么熟吗？”

 

“抱歉！我只是以为 – 我是说，你有过吗？” **（哈哈哈，太好笑了，一边道歉一边还不依不饶要问到底。）**

 

“一千多年了，我只是一个鬼魂，一种回声，天知道我算是什么 – 我是我的族群里最后一个了，”巨龙说道，Merlin忽然觉得自己是个没头没脑的傻子，“不过，是的，我也爱过。她被穿着盔甲的人杀死了。”

 

“哦。”Merlin说道。一阵尴尬的沉寂，“你 – 你其实不太想听我念叨自己的情感生活，对吧？”

 

“单单一个‘不’字已经完全无法表达我到底觉得你这话题有多无趣，”它说道，“对我来说，你们人类发情的样子就跟吃蜗牛的爱好一样不可理喻。”

 

“好吧，”Merlin说，“算你有道理。呃，哦！哦，等等，Lance知道 – 呃，你这儿有近道去Chattan么？”

 

“当然啦。”巨龙善意地笑笑。

 

“太好了。”Merlin也笑了起来。

 

***

 

Arthur回来的时候，Merlin正坐在床上读着加来道雄写的闲书。门打开的时候，他执意不肯抬头，浑身每一块肌肉却都紧绷起来。 **（注：加来道雄/Michio Kaku是日裔美国物理学家，毕业于哈佛和伯克利。也写过不少颇受欢迎的物理学大众读物。PS：忽然觉得这伙计会很遭Sheldon鄙视吧，呃）**

 

“对不起。”Arthur关上所有的门。短短的一刻窘迫，然后Arthur跨过屋子站在Merlin床边。Merlin仍然不愿抬头。Arthur叹着气，“我搞砸了。对不起。”

 

Merlin翻过一页书，“你什么也没干呀。”话音平淡无奇。

 

“我知道 – 那才是问题，对不对？”似乎比Merlin预料的更羞愧。

 

他仰头道，“是的，”Merlin说，“ _你什么也没干_ 。”

 

“我慌了，”Arthur承认，满脸内疚，“我只是 – 慌了。我感觉所有人都会知道 – 好像他们都在等着我开口为你辩护，然后他们所有的猜疑都会被证实。我是说 – 我是说，他们当然 _没有_ ，但那时我脑子里想到的只有这些。”

 

“Kay是个混蛋，”Merlin说，“我不明白你怎么受得了他。”

 

“他是好心。”Arthur说。

 

“他根本不是好心！你只是个有钱的白人小孩看起来还是直男，才会无视他所有脑残的事情。”

 

“不，这不公平。”Arthur生气地说。但Merlin只是看着他，直到他也忽然泄了气，“呃 – 那个，好吧，我想我可以理解你的意思。但我都认识他一辈子了，他一直是个好朋友。我信任他。”

 

“他知道你喜欢老二么？”

 

“我 – 呃，我是说，你知道，在伊顿的时候，大多数人 – 我是说，那里没有女孩子。嗯。但那真的不算。他不会觉得那也算数。所以 – 呃，不，他不知道。”

 

“那么你不信任他。”

 

Arthur乱糟糟地揉揉头发，“他是 – 听我说，我懂你为什么不喜欢他，我也不是说你做的不对，但Kay从不会对我撒谎，我也知道他不会利用我去争取什么好处，知道他总会支持我。也许对你来说着不算什么，但对于我 – 在我生活里，并没有很多这样的人，所以 – 这很重要。非常重要。即使他是个混蛋。”

 

Merlin想了想，“他是个欺软怕硬的恶霸。”

 

“不 – 呃，不，他 – 那个，”Arthur咬咬下嘴唇，“这个，好吧，是的。他是有点霸王样，但如果你不被他吓倒也就没什么了。”

 

“你他妈要是 _威尔士王子_ 还敢反着他说话，当然没问题了。我是说，这话你说的不错 – 他跟你一样混蛋。他只是也很喜欢拿别人的性别，性取向，种族，阶层，国际和宗教信仰说混话。”

 

Arthur似乎还想再争辩点什么，但他终究耷拉下肩膀，坐在Merlin身边。

 

“我应该说点什么的。我害怕了。”

 

“你就是怕了，”Merlin的语气温柔了些，“你应该站出来的。天啊，那时我还以为你是直的 – 一个月以前，你一定会说些什么的。”

 

“一个月以前我还没有跟室友乱搞，”Arthur低沉地说，“我那时没有时刻担心自己会被抓到。”他又抬起头，透过睫毛看着Merlin，“原谅我？”

 

Merlin闭上双眼，“你这是在作弊。我很他么确定这算是作弊。”

 

Arthur仰着头，嘴角画出一道小心翼翼的弧线，“不，我想，我要是现在就跪下来要求帮你舔才叫作弊。”他舔了舔嘴唇，“或者求你操我。”

 

Merlin所有的声音一时都噎在喉咙底，“别随便这么跟别人说，Arthur，”他说，“不然你可能会不小心被捆起来打屁股。”Arthur忽然红了脸，Merlin楞楞地盯了他一会，“我勒个去 – 你那变态的学校干了什么好事！他们还用拐杖打学生屁股的是不是？”

 

“对外当然说是没有。”Arthur说道，他抬头望着Merlin，又舔舔嘴唇。“真的 – _对不起_ ，我弄糟了。你那朋友 – 他叫什么名字？”

 

“Cedric。”

 

“Cedric。他怎么样了？”

 

“死不了。”Merlin简洁地说。

 

Arthur点点头，“都乱了套，发生的事情。”他尴尬地说，“我很抱歉。”

 

Merlin叹口气，“又不是你干的。”他说着，紧绷的肩膀终于放松了些，“只是 – 我感觉自己现在的整个人生都像一个谎言。”

 

“我也很抱歉。”Arthur说，犹犹豫豫地一手揽过Merlin的肩头。Merlin想了想要不要挣脱出来，但马上放弃了抵抗。这样的感觉太过美好，倚靠着Arthur温暖的身体，手臂紧紧围绕着自己。是安全感。是家的意味。

 

“不是你的错，”他慢吞吞地说，“不是。我知道这些都很复杂。可只是 – 这样不对。如果当时是我，他们就死定了，那群恐同的混蛋。他们就都变成 _青蛙_ 了。但如果我不能保护别人，要这些能量又如何？如果我只是想用魔法满足私欲？打打闹闹？我应该把魔法用到对的地方去。我应该帮助他人。”

 

“你会的。”Arthur严肃地说，捧着Merlin的脸颊，让Merlin直视着自己的眼睛，“Merlin，我了解你。你才刚刚开始，但我知道你注定会成就一番伟业。靠，你都已经救了我那么多次了 – 还帮我没跟Lady Viva订婚，要真那样了比死还惨呢。我知道你会明白要怎么办的。”

 

Merlin被Arthur热切的话音吓了一跳。然后Arthur探身吻住他的双唇，不顾一切，似乎Merlin是什么妙不可言的奇珍异宝，于是Merlin彻底忘了要怎么对Arthur生气。


	29. Chapter 29

“哦要命 – Val还给我准备了礼物！”Merlin从他的早餐碗里抬起头，发现Arthur低头盯着手机屏幕，一副窘迫到很滑稽的样子。

 

“他人可真好。”Merlin说。

 

“呃，是啊 – 是挺好的，可问题是我什么也没准备啊 – 我是说，圣诞节的时候，我一般给保镖们发点红包就好了，但我没想过 – 我是说，我没想到会再见到他呢，而且他都已经不为我工作了，还有 – 哦，靠。唉， _这下_ 有的好看了。你觉得会是什么？我是说，如果他准备了什么大礼，而我只给他一张卡片和一袋巧克力，那我就变成白痴了 – 可如果他给我领带夹，我却送去什么豪华酒店的度假卡，那我 _还_ 是个白痴。啊。如果你是个被炒掉的前任保镖，那你会给那个害你被炒然后又写封闪亮推荐信的人送什么呢？不会太奢侈的，对吧？”

 

Merlin耸耸肩，“我好像没有很多这方面的经验。”他有些不好意思地说。Arthur又望向Blanche求助，但她才刚端起今天的第一杯咖啡，所以还没变成人类。

 

“哦，去他的，”他阴沉沉地说道，“我还是给点豪华的好了，是吧？呃，你觉得我能在网上打印那种酒店礼券么？”

 

“再说一次 – 我还是没啥经验。”Merlin耐着性子说道，又往杯子里加了些糖。

 

“哦 – 哦，好吧。操。我恨死圣诞节了。”

 

“你怎么能恨圣诞节！”Merlin愤怒地大喊，“那可是 _圣诞_ 节。”

 

Arthur翻个白眼，“是啊，每年全家人聚在一起的时刻，守财奴叔叔终于发了善心，小Tim咬的烤鹅最大，随便啦。哼，你是没见过我的家人。”

 

**（注：二瑟说的Uncle Scrooge和Tiny Tim指得是狄更斯小说《圣诞颂歌》里的人物。这是狄更斯的圣诞三部曲之一，另两部分别是《钟声》和《路边的蟋蟀》。这部小说讲述的是有钱吝啬的守财奴Ebenezer Scrooge在圣诞夜分别被3个鬼魂造访，过去之灵提醒他童年亲人的关怀，当学徒时老板的宽厚仁爱；现在之灵带他到雇员的家中，可怜的小职员拿着微薄的薪资，家徒四壁但一家人仍团聚在一起共庆节日，但雇员的儿子小Tim已身患重病；未来之灵让他看到小Tim因病离世，而自己暮年之时，孤身一人卧病在床，裹着孤单冷清的圣诞节。于是Scrooge幡然醒悟，重新变成慷慨慈善的人，也从乐善好施中体会到了人生的乐趣。小说有很多借鉴了狄更斯自己童年的贫苦经历。Wiki介绍点[这里](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Christmas_Carol)。我是唯一一个觉得这小说情节有点俗的人么？）**

 

“我见过Morgana了。”

 

“Morgana是裹着羊皮的母狼，”Arthur本能地答道，“呃 – 不，好吧，她还算可以，我想，但她也够恐怖的了。但基本上每次都只有我们3个人。”

 

Merlin皱着眉，“呃，我们家圣诞节只有妈妈和我 – 但这还是圣诞节呀！伙计！面包酱！培根卷香肠！圣诞布丁！脆饼！ _礼物_ ！俗气的电影！装饰的亮片！彩灯！还有树顶上挂的巧克力圣诞老爷爷！” **（妈呀，最后他们是要把圣诞老人吃掉么…）**

 

“额滴神呀 – 你是不是一到圣诞节就要变成5岁小孩？”Arthur忽然哈哈大笑，“你还在床尾挂袜子等礼物吗？”

 

“去你的！我才不干这么二的事情呢，变态王子殿下！”

 

“我真的惊得下巴都要掉了。”

 

Merlin不知羞耻地一笑，“但是，我们会把礼物放在树下面。噢，行了吧，你这倒霉的格林奇 – 你怎么能不喜欢圣诞节呢？”

 

**（注：梅子说二瑟是Grinch，原本出自Dr. Seuss的儿童小说《How the Grinch Stole Christmas!》，讲述的是讨厌节日的坏脾气精灵Grinch打扮成圣诞老人的样子，破坏山下人家的圣诞节的故事，他在夜里偷走了他们的礼物，圣诞树和食物，第二天，本以为会听到一家人的哭泣和哀叹，但仍发现他们正唱着欢乐的圣诞歌，于是他终于明白圣诞节最重要的是家人团聚，并归还了所有东西，与山下的人家一同欢度节日。因为小说的风靡流行，Grinch就逐渐变成了讨厌节日的人的代称，而他的绿皮肤形象也在金·凯瑞的电影《圣诞怪杰》中重现。人物的[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grinch)页面。）**

 

“他说的没错。”Blanche点着头表示同意。

 

Arthur叹口气，“那个，你知道，家里的食物从来不会像豆子和吐司那样简单寻常？名厨准备的12道菜晚餐当然美味 – 那个，我们经常会有那种场合，国事访问什么的，不管什么时候有重要人物来访。而且是经常有。所以 – 我是说，圣诞晚宴当然挺好，但也不是什么特殊的事情了。而且你知道那句话怎么说的，‘给什么都不缺的人怎么买礼物呢？’。呃 – 这就是我的问题了，因为我从来不知道要给父亲送什么。”他耸耸肩，“Morgana还好办些，因为她的私人导购总会帮我直接挑顶帽子买双鞋子什么的，连包装都不用我费心，但是 – 唉，但这就够头疼的了。然后当然，还有国王的圣诞演讲，所有的记者都会花整个圣诞假期的时间说三道四，品头论足，然后父亲就会整个下午都对媒体嘀嘀咕咕，又威胁要把BBC总监的脑袋砍了。”他抢过一片Merlin没管好的吐司，开始往上面抹黄油。

 

“喂！”

 

“哦，得了吧 – 等你喝完粥早就冷了。我等下帮你再拿一块不就得了，小气鬼。”他把餐刀伸进果酱里面，面包屑洒出一片，把吐司涂得红乎乎一片，心满意足地说，“还有当然啦，今年我还多出了一个自己的访谈。好极了。”

 

Merlin抬起眉梢，“你也得单独发表圣诞祝贺？真的？”

 

“不！呃 – 不，不算是。但这是他们跟媒体达成的协议的一部分 – 我还是学生的时候，记者呀狗仔队什么都会他么滚得远远的，作为交换，我要拍些照片，还有三场事先安排采访。这是第一场。先是跟主持人的对话，然后跟现场观众的互动问答。我想。那半个小时他们是要把我直接丢进狼群了。”

 

Merlin做个苦脸，“听着真是 – 有趣啊。”

 

“是啊 – 一点都不好玩。但这总算也是值得的，如果我在这里的时候，那些爱管闲事的白痴都能别来烦的话。我是说，我经常会被游客拦下来，但那个估计谁都没办法了，我想。这样就还算不错了。”

 

Merlin又想到Lance在酒吧撞见他们的时候，脑子里一片空白。“是啊，”他虚弱地说，“我明白。”

 

“来吧，兄弟们，让我们享受快乐，兄弟们，因为教育原本就是科学的美玉，兄弟们！”Kay装作兴奋拿腔拿调地问了好，穿过屋子走来，在桌子上放下餐盘。“卧槽，你们想都 _想不到_ Gwaine昨晚他妈地逼我看了什么烂片。”

 

Merlin的手指捏着勺子握拳，强迫自己冷静下来。

 

“你说什么呢？”Arthur望向Gwaine，他跟着Kay也坐了下来。

 

“早啊，Blanche，”Gwaine微笑着，“还有你，老毛。呃，他只是在吐槽我昨晚想看《学生王子》来着。”

 

“还有个节目叫《学生王子》？”Blanche捧着热可可抬起头，“开玩笑呢？”

 

“不，不 – 是部老电影。我奶奶很喜欢马里奥·兰萨，以前每次我们去她家里玩的时候，她总在放那些老唱片。”他抖抖肩，“我有点好奇。”

 

**（注：《学生王子》原本是一出四幕歌剧，1924年12月在百老汇上演，共演出了608场，是百老汇1920年代演出时间最长的剧目。歌剧讲述了某虚拟欧洲小国的王子卡尔·弗兰兹自幼丧父，被善良的老师教育成人。王子有个素未谋面的未婚妻玛格丽特公主。祖父把王子送去老师的母校海德堡大学，希望他以普通学生的身份，学习社交。在学校里，王子与酒馆老板的侄女凯西一见倾心，但一个是王室后代，一个只是一介平民。同时，王子还交到了三个好友。正当王子开始享受学生生活并与凯西深深相爱时，玛格丽特公主和其母亲意外到访，他们告诉王子，祖父病重，他必须立刻回国登基。王子本准备和凯西一同私奔到巴黎，但老师提醒他仍然身负王国重任，于是弗兰兹只能告别凯西和朋友们，并承诺会马上返回。但两年过去了，弗兰兹都未能返回，祖父去世，他已成为国王，人生被宫廷事务所占据。玛格丽特公主其实也另有所爱，但作为国王，弗兰兹必须履行自己的婚约。公主亦知王子心有所属，便先行秘密拜访凯西，并说服她放手。消息传来，王子的老师在学校里去世，王子赶到，与凯西和朋友们见面，但凯西遵守了之前与公主的约定，告诉王子自己已经爱上别人准备出嫁。弗兰兹于是返回王国，立刻与已经爱上自己的公主成婚，但心里永远爱着凯西。Gwaine说的电影是好莱坞1954年改编的音乐电影，本由马里奥·兰萨主演，但未待拍摄完成，兰萨的角色就被换人。电影的情节基本和歌剧一致，最后王子和凯西也没能有情终成眷属。歌剧的[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Student_Prince)介绍；兰萨的[介绍](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mario_Lanza)。昏倒...这竟然是个《廊桥遗梦》式的bad ending...另外，Kay说的那段话出自电影里的《饮酒歌》，原文是come, boys, let’s all be gay, boys, for education should be scientific play, boys! 不幸视频只在油管上，但优酷里竟然有[电影](http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XMTE1NDY2NzE2.html)。虽然画面质量很不咋地。）**

 

“惨绝人寰的酷刑啊，绝对的。”Kay说着，用叉子叉起一块培根，“把番茄酱给我，Emrys。”

 

Merlin抿紧了嘴唇，但他还是递过了番茄酱。Kay看到他的表情哈哈大笑。

 

“哦，我去 – 你他妈还在为我说了你那基佬小朋友生气呐？行了行了，有完没完！”

 

“Kay。”Gwaine既没有提高音量，依然吃着炒蛋，但Kay瑟缩了一下。

 

“哦，好吧好吧，随便吧。反正Gwaine是端着枪逼我看了这电影史上最无聊的东西 – 你想想，人们忽然就莫名其妙开始唱歌，好像正常人都这样似的，然后每个人都开始跟着一起跳舞 – 妈呀，太脑残了。不过还挺滑稽的 – 那个不懂怎么跟人打交道的德国王子去上大学，喝多了啤酒然后上了那个叫什么凯西的服务生 – 哦，操，她绝对正点啊，就算穿了那么多层傻兮兮的裙子。而且她永远会端来啤酒，所以嘛，哈哈，梦中情人啊。除了唱歌那部分。不过，我觉得她的嘴应该可以派上其他更好的用场。”

 

Arthur看看Gwaine抬起眉毛，“我就大胆猜测一下，IMDB上的评论应该不是这么说的吧。”

 

Gwaine耸耸肩，“呃，没那么多成人内容，不过情节也大差不差了。还挺温馨的，女主角又很可爱，所以喽。”

 

“拜托这就是部同志片好嘛。”Kay不耐烦地翻个白眼，“但是服务生长得不错。王子是脑子烧了最后才去跟公主结婚。我是说，好吧，凯西就是个屁民，但他可以把她带回去当成情妇养着的呀，操！不用跟她结婚，但是把她晾在外面就太浪费了。蠢货。”

 

Kay的话说到一半，Merlin已经愣在原地，无神地盯着自己的粥碗，努力让自己不要表现地太明显。他想，一个人这么坐着，指节发白地捏着一个勺子可能不算委婉，但过了一会儿，他勉强往嘴里倒了些粥。喝起来简直就是胶水。

 

“所以我们一致决定你应该以后多跟调酒师调调情，我们就能多喝几杯免费啤酒，”Kay眉飞色舞地继续道，“喝！喝！喝！为了那什么，呃，什么跟什么……”

 

“妈呀，你真是没用的可以，”Gwaine说，“是这样唱的：喝吧！喝吧！喝吧！为了熠熠生辉的眼睛，如夜空闪亮的明星！喝吧！喝吧！喝吧！为了甜蜜动人的红唇，如树上芬芳的果实！”

 

**（注：歌词翻译的版本二：饮！饮！饮！目如明星，为之我照！饮！饮！饮！红唇芬芳，似木之实！这段话应该是歌剧里《饮酒歌》歌词的一小段，原文是：Drink! Drink! Drink! To eye that are bright as stars when they’re shining on me! Drink! Drink! Drink! To lips that are red and sweet as the fruit on the tree! 没找到对应的中文翻译，只好自己上了，版本一是我翻的大白话，第二句死活押韵不了了，很不爽于是有了版本二，因为忽然某天发现这辈子都没用过百度开发了一个文言文翻译功能，于是把自己翻的中文放进去又改了改机器翻出来的文言文，天，我真有强迫症…）**

 

他的男高音其实还挺动听，反正是响到整个餐厅都为之侧耳；片刻惊诧后，顿时掌声雷动，Gwaine只是谦虚地点点头。Merlin低头看着自己半空的碗和渐渐变凉的吐司，胃口消失殆尽。

 

“不过说真的，电影里王子要娶公主跟你要娶的那个比起来可真是小巫见大巫了。”Kay说道，Arthur咣当一下掉了勺子。

 

“别傻了，”他冲Kay皱着眉头，“父亲才不会强迫我娶夏洛特。”

 

“什么强迫逼迫的 – 有什么不好？她可是格蕾丝·凯莉的外孙女！比老天爷还有钱！而且她自己干的也不错，口袋钱多的叮当响，就不会天天跟在你后面哭穷要钱买鞋子了！瞧瞧，骑了这么多年赛马，大腿都多结实啊，还有性感的法国口音 – 哪个不好呀，小子，你自己也清楚的很。别偷着乐了。”

 

Merlin知道自己转眼之间已经从没胃口升级到了犯恶心。Arthur和夏洛特公主的绯闻不是什么新闻 – 去年媒体抓拍到了他和她在摩纳哥王宫欢声笑语简直要乐翻天。但说回来，媒体一发现Arthur在公开场合的任何照片都能自high很久，比如Arthur周围50英里内只要有个姑娘，媒体就会兴奋得发狂。但Arthur从未向Merlin提过她，一次也没有。

 

“我们只是朋友。”Arthur干巴巴地说，“她挺有趣的。”

 

“她很美啊，”Gwaine说道，“很不错的作家 – 我挺喜欢她给《独立报》写的专栏。很棒的骑手。”他的眼睛似乎蒙上了一层釉彩，“我真想看看Morgause骑马的样子，”他加上一句，好像已经是在自言自语，“啊，我觉得她那样子一定超火辣。”

 

“呃，如果你不想动手，那就帮我介绍介绍嘛，”Kay耸耸肩，“我绝对特别适合被包养。她15岁生日不是有人送了一座小岛么？”

 

“我一点不觉得我有什么机会给夏洛特·卡西拉奇介绍男人。你想多了。”Arthur猛地说道。

 

**（注：晕倒了，好奇心上来了查了一下卡西拉奇/Casiraghi这个姓才知道这位夏洛特公主是真有其人的… 全名Charlotte Marie Pomeline Casiraghi，出生于1986年，母亲是格蕾丝·凯莉王妃的长女汉诺威王妃卡洛琳。她是摩纳哥王国王位的第五顺位继承人。夏洛特4岁时，父亲死于帆船事故，此后卡洛琳公主带着3个孩子搬家到法国普罗旺斯，以期躲避媒体关注，母亲与汉诺威王子奥古斯都再婚后，全家又搬到巴黎郊区枫丹白露。因此夏洛特几乎整个童年和青少年时期都在法国度过，也在法国接受教育，拥有索邦大学哲学学位，曾于07年在伦敦《独立报》实习。作为骑手之余，也出书，为杂志社供稿。2013年，生下与伴侣的第一个儿子。等一下… 摩纳哥王室这么宽容？竟然不介意公主不结婚就生孩子？然后又搜了一下她的两个兄弟安德烈王子和皮埃尔王子的照片，妈呀，凯莉王妃的基因太强大了，后代都满脸王子公主相，再对比一下现实中查尔斯王子那一家子，英国人只能哭死吧。Wiki的[介绍](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charlotte_Casiraghi)。不过欧洲的王室之间真是一部乱伦史，随手一翻才知道原来卡洛琳公主是跟第三任丈夫奥古斯都结婚后才有了汉诺威王妃的头衔，而奥古斯都还是进了英国王位继承人排序的，但因为他娶了罗马天主教徒卡洛琳，就被排除出继位表了，但他们后来生下的女儿汉诺威公主亚历山德拉自小被父母抚养成为清教徒，所以仍然在英国王位继承人顺位中，而且小姑娘也是摩纳哥王国的王位继承人，同时也是卡洛琳公主的所有孩子中唯一带头衔的。因为其他三个孩子都姓卡西拉奇，所以都只保留了继承人权利，头衔统统没有。）**

 

“别二了 – 他们今年圣诞节不是要来拜访你们么？”Kay说道。

 

Arthur眨眨眼，“什么？”

 

“我记得听到过汉诺威公主一家子什么的要来这里过圣诞？《每日电讯报》都登了你和夏洛特秘密订婚的新闻了。哎呀，你是不是从来不看时政新闻的？”

 

“要是脑残的八卦就算了吧，”Arthur生气地说，“我们圣诞节没人来访。不然父亲早该说过了。”

 

Kay翻个白眼，“哦 – 是啊，因为他从来都 _特别_ 喜欢跟你及时汇报呢。别唠叨了！这又不是什么坏事！你不是老抱怨只有三个人过节么 – 好了，现在不就有客人了！其中一个还那么火辣。”

 

“我得先走了。”Merlin站起身，再也听不下去，“今天的课提早了。等会儿见。”他又补上一句，勉强冲Gwaine和Blanche挤出一个微笑。他不知该如何直视Kay和Arthur的眼睛，但他知道自己一路走出餐厅时，Arthur的目光一直锁定在自己身上。

 

***

 

“我能到飞机里坐会儿么？”Merlin问道。

 

巨龙懒洋洋地眨眨眼，“你是要去驾驶室篡位然后逼我着陆吗？我可没什么耐心跟Uther的人绕圈子。”

 

“不！天啊，不，我哪知道怎么开飞机 – 机长绝对是你。我只是想找个地方坐会儿，伤心一下，如果不会太麻烦你的话。一个没人打扰的地方。”

 

“你跟Gaius提过iPod了么？”

 

“呃 – 这个，没。还没有。但我今天要去见他 – 我们那时候可以谈谈。”他皱着眉，“不过 – 我不太确定他明白你是，你知道 – 你了。就是你现在会说话的事情。”

 

“不，他不知道。”巨龙同意道，它笑了笑，“我平常话确实不多。不过我可以通过飞机上的收音机说话嘛 – 哈这玩意儿可真是有趣呀，这技术。我跟世界各地小塔里的人类聊过好多天了。他们好像有点怕，总想弄明白我在哪里 – 他们的机器实在是经常搞不清状况。好像还有些电台节目有个什么叫‘欢迎致电’的东西 – 你知道吗？我参加过好几次了。”

 

Merlin的下巴只掉下来一点都，“好吧。哇。呃 – 我想这也蛮好的吧。那我能进去吗？”

 

“哦，管他的呢。”巨龙轻轻耸了耸肩展开翅膀，“好吧。但是不许把你脏兮兮的脚放在内饰上。还有不许把饮料洒了。”

 

“哦。”Merlin说道，打开Arthur飞机的门。 **（于是王子的私人飞机变成法师的飞机了。）**

 

每次经过巨龙把守的门来到另一翻天地都会有些时空错乱的感觉，但从Sallies楼安静的走廊进入Arthur的Excalibur飞机里（天晓得到底还是不是飞机），则是全新境界的诡异了。他一踏进去，周身的压力陡然巨变 – 不是渐变的那种，就像Arthur驾驶飞机带他飞的那次，这次的变化快的吓人 – 就像猛地被人摁进水里。光影也随之变换，交错闪烁，然后整个世界忽然都充斥着发动机的轰鸣。Merlin一头倒进豪华的皮椅子里，两腿百无聊赖地荡在外面，脑袋重重地向后倒去。

 

“如果你按一下旁边那个小按钮，椅背会后仰。”过了一会儿，巨龙好心说道。Merlin伸手胡乱一摸，乖乖地按下按钮，开心地发现椅子果然倒了下去。

 

“谢谢。”他说完，只是静静地躺在那里，心乱如麻。一圈又一圈，他像一个被关进圆圈笼子的小老鼠般，脑子不停地重复过着一连串事情：Arthur和美丽的夏洛特公主开怀大笑；Arthur决意要把他俩的关系隐藏起来；Arthur对责任无以复加的重视；Arthur从未真正站起来告诉Kay他是个混蛋。Merlin一想到把Arthur当成懦夫就心口生生作疼，他告诉自己那不是懦弱 – 驱使Arthur做这些事的只是无私，而且如果他只需要为自己着想，对自己的身份无所亏欠，他会无比自豪地牵着Merlin的手走在街上，当着全世界人的面深情热吻。

 

他一定是在那儿坐了很久，静静地在脑子里想着乱七八糟的事，无助地寻找着有没有任何一种情况下，他跟Arthur的结局不会以泪水谢幕，但巨龙显然是先不耐烦了起来。

 

“哦，拜托，别撅嘴了，”终于，它说道，“我都快抑郁了。听这个。”片刻过后，发动机的轰隆声消失在莉莉·艾伦的歌声中，Merlin差点跳了起来。

 

“等等，”他不知是该哈哈大笑还是故作愤怒，“什么？”

 

“作为一个客人，你还真是客气呢，是吧？”巨龙问道。

 

“那个，抱歉 – 我以为你不想听我啰嗦人类发情呢。”Merlin嘲讽道，有些闷闷不乐。他出神地看着窗外，低头俯视层层叠叠羽毛般的云彩，好奇地想他们还是不是在英国领空。

 

“不，这倒不算是我雄心壮志的制高点，”巨龙承认，“但现在说起来，看你这么把自己的下嘴唇嚼来嚼去的还把头发揉的一团乱，也够心烦的。也许你应该找找你的教授 – 跟他说说iPod的事情。”

 

Merlin站起身，“我跟他约的是10点，”他说，“不过我不明白你怎么不自己跟他说。”

 

“我说不了，如果没你在的话。总体上来说，就算有你在，我也不是很受欢迎，”它答道，优雅地抖抖肩膀，“他带来过几个工程师，你知道，在你把我丢进飞机里之后。”他不悦地看看Merlin，“你竟然把口令告诉他了。”

 

“呃 – 那个，是啊。”Merlin有些窘迫，“出了事故之后，他们都很紧张，差不多吧。而且有时候，一架会自己飞的飞机在天上转来转去会让人们很担心 – 说是跟空难有关？”

 

巨龙哼哧一笑，“哦，搞笑吧 – 他们来之前，难道我还感觉不出来这些死气沉沉的金属不对劲么？这不跟担心鲨鱼忘记怎么游泳，会不小心撞上珊瑚一样滑稽嘛。再说了，他带来那些小活人在我的内脏里面东敲西打的。你眼见着他们苦思冥想地瞪着燃油表，”它大笑起来，“然后使劲想弄明白发动机出了什么岔子 – 浪费时间，因为我早就都修好了。他们的结论是你那王子是个烂飞行员，你弃机逃跑的时候什么问题没有。白痴一群。”

 

Merlin抬起头，“那发动机到底 _是_ 什么问题？”他眉头紧缩问道。他忽然有些惊诧自己为什么没有早些考虑到 – 但话说回来，自从差点见上帝之后，发生的这一系列事情分了他不少心。

 

“有人搞破坏。”巨龙淡定地说，“不过破坏得很小儿科。没什么我搞不定的毛病，只要小心用点魔法就好。说到用魔法飞，可没多少人拦得住我。”

 

“ _搞破坏_ ？”Merlin的眼睛差点没弹出来，“什么？有人想 – 什么？”

 

 “哦，这不明摆着的么，”巨龙说道，“你那小王子做飞行员挺棒的。金属都有记忆。”

 

“可 – 可是 – 什么？谁？谁会这么干？为什么？”Merlin脱口而出问下一连串，忽然惊骇万分。

 

“我不太确定原因，但是那个黑色短发肌肉男保镖。那个总会跟在你们后面的，你知道。”

 

“ _Val_ ？”Merlin说道，感觉肾上腺素如同烧过旱季干枯草地的野火在体内流窜。“是Val干的？Val想杀了Arthur？”

 

“是啊，”巨龙还是很淡定，“我想那就是他的名字。”

 

“卧槽 – _马上_ 给我把回Sallies的门打开！”Merlin大吼，忽然极度害怕。

 

“好啦，好啦 – 别喊嘛，小法师。”巨龙有些不满地说道。

 

“ _马上_ ！”

 

***

 

Arthur没在房间里。没在餐厅。没在公共休息室。也不接电话。

 

“操。操操操操 _操_ ！”Merlin喃喃自语，无神地盯着手机屏幕，绝望地思索着该怎么办。他知道自己可能漏下了什么显而易见的事情，但脑子似乎是冻住了。

 

“Gaius。”稍等片刻，他才大喊道，然后拨出号码。忙音。“靠。”

 

他把没用的手机丢上床，使劲儿揉着头发，努力告诉自己镇定下来，“去他妹的， _现在_ 不许慌。”他尖刻地说道，感觉魔法在体内慢慢累积，每时每刻都变得越来越强大，Merlin闭上双眼让魔力蔓延 – 不是像在Gaius办公室里那样轻柔缓慢的四散，这次魔法疯狂得如同飓风般山呼海啸，力量如炸弹爆炸似的席卷身体深处，又气势汹汹地横扫石墙，屋顶与地面，仿佛下一秒就要吞噬一切，魔法如岩浆般肆意横扫，毫不留情，美艳动人又危险致命，Merlin的意识随着魔力的气泡飞跃界限，头顶的灯泡忽然火星四溅，转瞬之间，整条街陷入无尽黑暗。Merlin隐约听到有人大喊大叫，整个镇子都在低语咒骂，但他们都如清晨的鸟鸣般无关紧要；他全神贯注地努力找寻着，于千万人绰约身影之中，搜索那一个深爱着的熟悉而气人的面孔。

 

每次释放魔法和意识的时候总是很难判断究竟过去了多久，但Merlin想应该没几分钟，他就发现Arthur站在城堡外那片小小的海滩上，孤身一人与Ewan和Val站在一起。如果说之前他还有所怀疑，那么现在Merlin立刻明白巨龙说的句句 _属实_ – 他仿佛能看到Val的目的，顿时周身充满了怒火与恐惧。他来不及了。他看得到Val的微笑背后隐藏的计划，他知道自己来不及了，因为在短短几秒钟内，Val就会开枪打中Ewan，再是Arthur。他只等着Ewan将注意力转向别处，搜寻其他威胁的来源，却深信面前的Val毫无恶意。

 

几秒之内。

 

Merlin其实还没学过瞬间转移，但他告诉蛮横地告诉自己，如果这种魔法 _存在_ ，那就没有什么是他做不到的。空间本来就是某种幻觉，正如光影与时间，所以当他屏息凝神时，Merlin本能地明白了如何跨进真实与虚无之间，把 _这里_ 变成 _那里_ 。这是他无法向Gaius解释的道理，就像一条毛毛虫无法解释它为什么天生就能结蛹 – 他只是知道自己能做到，只要 _这样_ 一伸手……眨眼之间，他忽然置身于沙滩，站在Arthur和Val中间，看着Ewan惊骇万分地倒向地面，鲜血从白净的衬衫下汩汩流出，如同有人打翻了一瓶酒。Val已经转过身来，手里的枪对准Merlin，面目惊诧狰狞，Merlin能听到Arthur在身后喊着什么，但这些都不重要了，因为他终究是赶到了，Arthur很安全，靠，会一直很安全。

 

枪声与Merlin想象的一样迅捷 – 毕竟，Val是个训练有素的专业人士 – 但Merlin只会更快，所以Val的手指虽然扣下扳机，却没有子弹向Merlin飞来，枪口飞出的是蜜蜂。一只，两只，三只 – 然后那些愤怒的金黄色小精灵扑动着轻巧的翅膀，嗡嗡作响涌出枪膛，几百只，上千只，飞到空中几乎遮天蔽日，Val扔掉了手中的枪但已无关紧要 – 蜜蜂仍源源不断地飞出，翅膀扑闪，漫天飞舞，它们摆好阵仗，组成一道移动的屏障横亘在Valiant与Merlin之间，Arthur安然无恙地站在身后。

 

“天啊。”Val惊愕地喊道，而Merlin虽然看不见他，也知道对方正准备逃跑。

 

“不。”他大吼着，举起右手向前推去，如同扔出一把匕首，号令一下，顿时蜜蜂们咆哮着攻向Arthur的前任保镖，覆盖了他每一寸身体以至于Merlin几乎认不出来海滩上奔跑的那是个影子还是个人。Valian嘶吼起来，恐慌诧异，但立刻叫声被飞舞的蜂群替代，它们涌进他的嘴里，疯狂蛰咬他的舌头和上颚，甚至沿着喉咙一路向下。他瘫倒在沙滩上，就地滚来滚去，像着了火似的无助地扑打身体，周围散落下无数五彩纸屑般小小的身体，它们的生命也随着叮刺而结束 – 但蜂群仍在飞舞，越来越多，如无情奔腾的江流从枪口倾倒而出，无需多久，Valiant抽搐的身体放慢了节奏，只是偶尔有一丝无意识的抽动，然后便悄无声息地静止不动了。

 

Merlin愣愣地站着大口喘气，感觉内心的烈火正慢慢熄灭，金色的眼眸重新焕发出蔚蓝的色彩。他浑身发抖，在痛彻心扉的恐惧姗姗来迟后，又被体内聚集如此猛烈的原始力量席卷。他望着Valiant毫无生气的身体，又转向趴到在沙滩上的Ewan，忽然愧疚不已；在魔法退潮前，他向Ewan释放出又一波力量，找到那个渐行渐远的灵魂，不顾一切地使出全力，不愿放手。到了这会儿，他对自己正在做的毫无头绪 – 只知道要是自己在，就不准多一个人牺牲，不论付出何种代价。他有些头重脚轻，冰凉的皮肤上汗如雨下，但他依然固执地把光与能量传送给Ewan所剩无多的生命，渐渐的，他知道那颗微弱的火苗正在变得强大。

 

“我的天啊，Merlin，”Arthur在他身边惊叹道，惊愕而赞叹不已，他盯着Val被咬的不成人形的尸体，“你都 _干_ 了什么？”

 

Merlin摇摇晃晃地转身看向Arthur，意识重新收拢回到脆弱的身体里面，而魔法也退缩恢复变成平息的冷碳。Arthur瞪着双眼，似乎此刻才头一次认识Merlin，了解Merlin。好像Merlin是什么可怕的怪物。

 

“是他破坏了飞机。”Merlin说道，至少是试了试开口；但耳中海浪的翻腾呼啸越来越强烈，脑袋生生作痛，全世界仿佛都在变形，从边缘开始慢慢变暗，直到眼中只剩下Arthur惊恐的脸庞。

 

直到Arthur抱住了他，才知道自己已经倒了下去，然后便坠入无尽的黑暗。


	30. Chapter 30

Merlin第一次醒来时，他毫无头绪身在何处，也不知道时间过去了多久。身下的床铺软的不真实，床单光滑整洁，身上的衣服摸上去完全不对劲。有那么一刻时空交错的瞬间，他以为自己应该在打磨盔甲 – 他的脑袋错乱的还不够么 – 一定是梦境残存的碎片，而当Morgana的面孔出现在他实现里 – 神情严峻毫无笑意，身体里忽然窜出一丝毫无预兆的恐惧和猜疑。

 

“Merlin。”她说道，探过身来时发丝也微微摆动，于是他缩回自己的枕头里，魔法本能地在手心聚集 – 然后她就消失不见了，一切又重新陷入漆黑一片。

 

***

 

Merlin第二次醒来时，屋子里空无一人。他挣扎着摆脱呆滞的大脑，才勉强和现实接轨，在沉睡与清醒的交错中，他只意识到身下的床太大，太空虚。睁开双眼时，面前黑暗空洞，空气中一丝浅浅的薰衣草味道让他想起大概九岁或十岁的童年，跟母亲在某个海边小镇度假时那家旅馆里弥漫的香味。他闭上眼睛，形单影只，肚子里有无数的问题，但很快又陷入昏睡。

 

***

 

Merlin第三次醒来时，首先看到的是Gaius教授，领口松松垮垮的，领带也歪歪斜斜，眼袋分明，满脸疲倦。Merlin噌的一下从床上跳了起来，心忽然砰砰直跳。

 

“哦天啊 – Arthur怎么了？Ewan呢？”

 

教授闭着眼睛好一会儿，就算嘴角对Merlin微微笑了笑，也很难为人察觉。“威尔士王子很好，”他说，“Ewan是那个保镖？哦，这里有个问题：他发誓说Valiant开枪打了他，衬衫上也确实有个子弹孔和多到吓人的血。但他胸口却只有一个看上去很老的小伤疤。”教授眯着眼睛看看Merlin，“这倒是巧的很呐，因为任何检查过那件衬衫的人都会认为Ewan被一把近在咫尺的枪打中了心脏，现在早该没命了。”

 

“哦，”Merlin说，“呃。这还 – 真幸运啊。”

 

“是吗？”Gaius说道。他喝下一大口Morgana那个精致的瓷茶杯里不晓得是什么玩意儿的东西，又把杯子轻轻放回茶碟里。“我几乎以为是有人完成了什么不可能的任务，不仅帮他止了血还即刻奇迹般地帮他修补了所有伤口，从死神那里偷走了新的受害者。当然啦，要对付一个如此可怕的致命伤，施咒的人很可能会使用太多能量跟着当场毙命，所以我非常确定没有人会蠢到去干这种连天使们都不敢出手相救的事情。”他还翻了翻白眼。

 

Merlin一脸不好意思的模样，“我真高兴他没事。”他说。

 

“我们都很高兴。那么，你准备好把事情的前因后果都告诉我们了吗，孩子？”

 

Merlin望着Gaius的眼睛，强迫自己思考除了Arthur和Ewan以外的事，此前一直刻意回避的记忆顿时如潮水般汹涌而来，他反射似的抱紧了自己。

 

“哦天啊，”他忽然惊声高喊，“我杀了人。”他倒吸一口冷气，盯着周围的墙壁，努力思索着自己究竟干了什么，思索着自己现在还算是什么，“我杀了人。我用魔法干了 _那种_ 事情。”不是让一棵树结出鲜美的樱桃，不是赠予巨龙一对翅膀。是杀人。

 

“是的。”Gaius说道。可当Merlin回头注视着他的双眼时，却不知道背后隐藏着什么念头。

 

Merlin咬着指甲，无神地直视前方，开始慢慢回忆起自己是怎么一步步取了他人性命的。他想呕吐，仿佛刚刚丢失了从未知拥有过的纯真与无邪 – 因为问题是，最恐怖的问题是，如果再次面对相同的状况，他会毫不犹豫做出一模一样的决定。他知道得一清二楚。这不是什么随便的选择 – 但他当时百分之百确定Val会在 _下一秒_ 谋杀Arthur，对杀掉Ewan也是毫无歉意；如果一切重来，Merlin知道自己绝不会心慈手软。为了Arthur – 还有Gwen， Morgana，他的母亲，或者是Cedric，如果他必须做出抉择。Merlin不会袖手旁观，让无辜的人白白送命。只要他还有一息尚存。

 

可是 – 他杀了人。也许这个念头比看着Val惨死的回忆更加可怕。他不想成为杀人犯；他简直不敢相信自己身上会多出这样一个标签。Arthur满脸惊恐的表情忽然毫无征兆地跳入脑海，Merlin艰难地吞咽一下。天啊。他是个杀人犯，Arthur知道了。

 

“你还好吗？”Gaius问道，小心观察着他。

 

Merlin颤抖着挤出一丝微笑，“我不知道，”他说，“我从来没想到自己能干出那种事来。我不想这样。”

 

“总体来说，我想大多数人会认为这是件好事。”Gaius说。

 

“嗯。可是 – 可是那太容易了，”他又咽了咽，“不应该这么简单的，要做那么 – 那么重大的事情。没有回头路可走的事。”

 

Gaius怜悯地笑笑，几乎有些苦涩，“哦。Merlin。不论有没有魔法，要干出如此轩然大波的事都很容易，容易地可怕，就算是更重要的也一样。这就是我们从历史中从未真正学会的教训：伤害他人从来不难，即使本应非常艰难。”

 

“你用魔法伤害过别人吗，先生？有意的，我是说？你有没有 – 杀过人？”Merlin不敢相信自己在问什么 – 但他不顾一切地需要知道他不是孤单一人。

 

Gaius挪开了视线，“我很想说没有，Merlin。但恐怕那就是在撒谎了。有时候，人们没有太多奢侈的权力做自己想做的那个人。还有时候，你无法真正崇高的选择，就只能选不太卑鄙的那种了。”

 

“要是再来一次，我还会那么做的。”Merlin小声说道，有些痛恨自己。

 

“呃，说实话，我想国王倒是盼着你能这么想。”Gaius悲伤地微笑着。

 

Merlin强忍着告诉自己不许想那句话的真实含义。他从床上坐起来推开枕头，靠着床头，皱眉四下看了看，“那个 – 呃 – 我们这是 _在_ 哪儿？这不是我的房间。”

 

“你还真是观察细致呐，是吧？不做警察太浪费了。不，这不是你在St Salvator楼的房间，Merlin；这是爱丁堡女爵的屋子，她坚持要你呆在这里恢复休养。”

 

“哦！”

 

“不过，你刚才正要解释昨天在海滩上到底发生了什么事？”

 

“ _昨天_ ？我睡了一整天？”

 

“显然你用魔法玩过了头，然后就跟小姑娘似的彻底不省人事了。”教授说。

 

Merlin崩溃了一下，“我才不像 _小姑娘_ ，”他抗议道，“我又不是什么言情小说里的女主角！我只尽完一个英雄的本分之后非常悲壮地倒下了，但我绝对没有像个 _小姑娘_ 。”

 

“有区别吗？不过随你怎么叫吧。你已经昏迷了不止24个小时了。”

 

“我勒个去。”

 

“呃，是啊 – 我想你之前一定忙着篡改了所有魔法的法则。这种事情总会有些后果的。”教授靠回椅背里重重地叹了口气，“你到底读没读过你的 _任何_ 一本课本啊？”

 

“读过！”Merlin抗议地大叫，然后在Gaius狐疑的目光下瑟缩起来，“呃。有些读过了？”

 

“但是我猜，《魔咒录》里那些关于干预致命伤和空间穿梭的部分还没看吧？”

 

“呃，”Merlin绞尽脑汁想了想，“呃 – 其实吧。没看过。”

 

教授又叹口气，“老天保佑我。好吧，我们就等你又能活蹦乱跳的时候，再详细讨论对学业的态度好了，小鬼。在此同时，你得给我好好解释，你到底是怎么忽然从空气里蹦出来，又从威尔士王子的前任保镖手里救下他的？”

 

Merlin用战栗的手指端起摆在床边柜子上那个诱人的水杯，送到嘴边。直到这会儿，他才意识到自己口干舌燥，惊奇之余水被他一口喝干。

 

“哦对，”他说着，努力理清混乱的思绪，“那个，巨龙告诉我你带了些工程师去检查Arthur的飞机，但他们找不到问题所在，因为飞机当时就在满天飞，所以他们认定发动机运转良好，我们只是无病呻吟。但是其实是巨龙自己用魔法修好了飞机，之前是Valiant搞的破坏，然后……”

 

Gaius抬起手，“等等 – 你是告诉我你还能跟那条龙 _说话_ ？”他打断了Merlin，声音干巴巴的。

 

Merlin点点头。

 

Gaius郁闷地闭上眼睛，“我明白了。而你之前正好不觉得有必要说说这事儿？”

 

“呃 – 我以为这是明摆着的？我告诉你我把它放进飞机里的时候？”

 

“明摆着。好吧，你好像又干了件不能完成的任务。这个，好吧，我想你要是这么说的话，倒也没错了。我们以后也得谈一下这个问题，要尽快。而且我估计还需要跟巨龙本人谈谈。在你的帮助下吧，我猜。继续吧。”

 

“呃。什么？呃，他说那个 – 哦，呃，其实我应该先说一下他想要个iPod，”Merlin窘迫地说，“作为效力王室的回报。巨龙说的。”

 

Gaius舔舔嘴唇低头看看茶杯。那是Morgana精致的茶具系列之一，表面由粉色的玫瑰，风信子和勿忘我拼成美妙的漩涡图案。“我想伯爵红茶的劲道可能小了点，”他无语地说，“巨龙想要个iPod。当然啦我怎么早没想到。还有别的要求么？是不是还得弄台苹果电脑？”

 

Merlin皱皱眉，“苹果电脑他又吃不了，”他说道，Gaius怒目而视，“其实，他倒是也挺热乎想用一台战斗机做身体的，但我说的很清楚这绝对不行。我想他有些怀念能随时开心了就喷喷火再往地上下点雨的能力。”

 

“额滴 _神_ 呀。”Gaius好像快要晕倒了，一脸心烦。

 

“是啊，我知道 – 我就是这么说的。但是弄个iPod好像还比较安全吧。虽然他对音乐的品味还 – 有待提高。”

 

“我今天就会申请一台iPod，”Gaius说，“不过，我真是想都不敢想到底要怎么解释这个要求的必要性 – 但是我想我们又扯远了。巨龙告诉你Valiant故意在飞机上捣乱？”

 

“是啊。然后我一想到自己竟然没事先调查就傻透了，因为我分心的厉害，因为 – 因为 – 呃，因为别的事情。”Merlin顿时面红耳赤，他不敢抬头看教授一眼，总觉得Gaius会一下子就明白别的事情具体指的是什么。“然后，呃，反正，我意识到Valiant干了什么之后就慌了神，因为我知道Arthur今天要见他。昨天，我是说。所以我就跑回房间，可他不在哪儿，我就 – 呃，就像那次在你办公室里，只不过这次事态更紧急？我就 – 我把魔法释放出去直到发现了Arthur，在城堡那儿，跟Ewan和Val一起，然后我立刻就 _明白_ Val的计划了，我脑子里有个 _声音_ 告诉我，而且我知道自己来不及了，所以就 – 呃 – 那个，抄了个近道。”

 

教授的手指敲敲膝盖，凝神观察着Merlin的脸，“你用的不是瞬移咒吧，对吗？你留在那里的魔法痕迹很 – 明显。瞬移的原理是物质的交换，即使只是简单地把空气分子换成你的身体。你做的是截然不同的事情。”

 

“我只是 – 想了想。”Merlin无助地说。

 

“你只是想了想。好吧。呃，我们等下再说这个 – 我是不是应该顺手列张清单记录一下我们到底有多少事情得再谈谈。更重要的是，我们现在无法审问Valiant了，因为他似乎是实在不太走运，而且还挺明显，刚好成为了几千只一致想寻死的大黄蜂的牺牲品。”

 

“呃，”Merlin说，“是啊。抱歉。”

 

Gaius只是愣愣地盯着他。

 

“他准备杀了Arthur！”Merlin辩护道，“我显然不可能就随他去啊！”

 

“显然。哦顺便说一下，国王对此事是， _异常_ 欣慰。当时有一会儿他还非常坚持要授你个骑士头衔，直到我们问他准备怎么解释给一个18岁普通学生授勋的原因。尽管如此，他还是很愿意支付跟你体重差不多的金子作为酬谢，而且更希望，留你下来作为王子的私人助理，或者别的什么能编出来的头衔让别人一听就知道你是Arthur的保镖。”

 

Merlin高耸的眉毛立刻搅在一起。

 

“我 – 我不知道要说什么，”他慢吞吞地说，“我不知道Arthur会怎么想。”他忘不掉Arthur的表情 – 似乎才刚发现Merlin是某种可怕的怪物。或者再往前当他以为Merlin受雇于自己的父亲时。Merlin费力地咽了咽。

 

“我想威尔士王子会明白事态的紧急性和必要性，”Gaius坚地说，“他是个讲道理的孩子。现在，更要紧的是 – 你能不能告诉我们Arthur的保镖到底为什么会起歹念呢？”

 

“钱。”Merlin闷闷地说，“只是为了钱。是爱尔兰共和军的某个小分支给的钱，但Val不在乎理由 – 他只是拿到了一大笔钱。这是他们一系列袭击计划中的第一步，但他也不知道计划里还有别的什么。”Merlin摇摇头，那种慢慢爬上心头的惊恐又回来了，“他随时都有机会下手，你知道 – 他为此已经准备好几个月了，只是在等一声令下好动手。天啊。如果那天我没跟Arthur一起在飞机上 – 我是说， _命悬一线_ 啊！而且如果他没多此一举非要用破坏飞机这么复杂的计划 – 如果他只是某天跟着晨跑的时候对Arthur开枪……”他的声音低沉下去，Merlin颤栗起来。

 

“一系列袭击的第一步。”Gaius重复道，脸色非常难看。Merlin点点头，“我知道了。那么我感觉还是把这件事汇报上去吧。”他站起身来，若有所思地注视着Merlin，“还有别的什么事情我现在就需要知道的吗？”

 

“应该没了，”Merlin说道。他咬着嘴唇，“呃 – 不过，Arthur在哪儿？而且我为什么会在Morgana的公寓里？”

 

“任何有些常识的人都该知道，Arthur现在和他父亲在一起，被荷枪实弹的的人层层包围保护着。还有Nimueh博士。”

 

Merlin盯着他，“我还以为她恨死Uther了？”

 

“哦，她是不太喜欢国王陛下，但她非常爱Igraine，所以绝不会让Igraine的儿子在自己眼皮底下受到任何伤害。你该不会以为在你来这里之前，Arthur身边一点魔法保护都没有吧？”

 

Merlin眨眨眼，“呃，”他说，“我记得你说过魔法师们都恨透Uther了？”

 

“哦，国王在巫师界的受欢迎程度是惨的可以，但他身边从来不缺魔法防卫。”

 

“哦。那 – Arthur走了？他在伦敦？不等这学期结束就走了？”

 

“我想都到了这份儿上，他应该在全力试图说服国王陛下让他完成大学学业了，而不是什么圣诞假之前的几周课程。国王他 – 对此疑虑重重，而且毫不掩饰。”

 

Merlin试图理解Arthur会被迫放弃学业的可能性。还有，他可能再也见不到Arthur。或者更糟的是 – 他记起Arthur惊恐的神色 – Arthur再也不 _想_ 见到他了。

 

“他有没有留下什么话？”

 

“没有。”

 

“哦，”Merlin轻声说，手指紧紧攥住床单，“Morgana还在这儿吗？”

 

“如果到了迫不得已的时候，就算没有保镖相助，爱丁堡女爵也能保护自己安然无恙 – 但国王并不知道她是个女巫，当下我们也不觉得有任何必要对他实情以告；她的魔法觉醒地相对较晚。不过也因为国王陛下可以理解的担忧，她也和Arthur一被召回了伦敦；他们派了一架直升机到王室古高尔夫球场把她带走的 – 不过我可以告诉你的是，事情在她那儿就没这么顺理成章了。但陛下完全没有心情对付任何反对意见。”Gaius叹口气，“言辞委婉还 – 不算他最擅长的事情。”

 

“是啊，”Merlin说道，心里回想起这些年来看到过的各种新闻，“应该不是。”他皱皱眉头，“所以 – 她就把我丢在她的公寓里了？”

 

“Morgana小姐一直在悉心在照料你。”Gaius说完，Merlin的下巴差点掉地上。

 

“喔。我打赌她一定 _爱_ 死被留在这里扮演我的小护士了”他说道。

 

Gaius扬起眉毛，“我记得她是自愿要求的，其实。不过她好像确实没干多少护理的事情 – 更像是守着你。我自己也来过几次，但伦敦那儿已经乱成一团，我想你能想象。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“说到伦敦，我真的得赶紧走了。我很高兴看到你恢复良好，孩子，”他拍拍Merlin的肩膀，“不过真的克制一下，别在圣诞节再搞出什么大花样了，乖孩子。还有 – 别为自己干的事情太自责了。你救了他人的性命 – 想想这点吧。”他抬起头，“我猜多半到了新年的时候，你就会有份正式的工作邀约了 – 不过恐怕，可能 _不是_ 一个骑士头衔。不然真的很难说清楚授衔的缘由。”

 

“教授。”Gaius走出房间前，Merlin又开口道。Gaius在门边停下，回头看看Merlin，他逼着自己问出了一直在脑海中盘旋的问题，“Val的尸体呢？”

 

“我们处理掉了。”Gaius说道，有那么一小会儿，他全然没有了慈祥老先生的模样，“你就别担心那个了 – 我们很擅长后续的清扫工作，只要有这个需求。现在，你就再休息会吧。”


	31. Chapter 31

_真高兴你没事。抱歉这学期不能回学校了。圣诞快乐。_

 

Merlin大概已经是第5000次出神地盯着手机里Arthur发来的短信了，告诉自己别再乱思乱想。他根本没办法知道Arthur会对他使用魔法方寸大乱（或者说对他杀人 – 可别忘了 _杀人_ 这茬事儿）。胡乱的猜疑和想象各种悲惨的情况真是浪费时间又愚蠢之至。虽然话说回来，Arthur那条信息看上去意思就是，整个假期剩下的时间里，他都不打算跟Merlin再有更多联系了，不然干嘛提前就说“圣诞快乐”呢？但也许他其实是在说反话，暗示Arthur有多不爽自己被急急忙忙带出学校？再不然，可能他是想说“别拿短信烦我了，你这变态杀人犯”然后从此不理Merlin？但Arthur _爱_ 他，见鬼！至少是 – 他曾经以为Merlin只是一个能用魔法变些好玩戏法的巫师时，爱过他；可是好歹他该明白Merlin不是什么危险的人？或者说只对那些自作自受的人比较危险？

 

当然，Merlin也他妈很确定，要是 _自己_ 某天看到床伴转身就去杀了个他们都认识的人 – 而且还用上极其恐怖的手段，没给对方留下一点生路 – 那么，他多半也会吓得够呛。但如果是Arthur – 哦，真的，如果是Arthur，Merlin会依然爱他。他只是不知道要怎么把那段回忆抹去。但也许Arthur不这么想。毕竟，Merlin从来都是那么一个瘦削的男生，长得还有些奇怪，也不知道吃饭该用哪种叉子，闲暇时如何骑马，以及其他任何一种Arthur习以为常的贵族小孩喜欢的蠢事。现在，他把Arthur本已复杂纠缠的人生变得更加乱成一团。也许，Arthur后悔了。

 

显然，Merlin需要做的就是拿起那该死的电话，打给Arthur跟他说句话。

 

拿起电话这步他倒是做到了。

 

“哦 _天啊_ ！”他把手机放在腿上用手捂着脸。他真正需要的，还有一个能指点迷津的人；但Lance不知道魔法的事，Gwen不知道把威尔士王子掰弯的事，而且他真的不能想象要怎么告诉他们其中 _任何_ 一个，关于冷血杀人吓跑Arthur的事，因为他自己现在都还不愿接受事实。不过另一方面，巨龙对那个冷血杀人魔的标签估计会很无动于衷 – 但Merlin实在不想跟它讨论自己现在是不是已经被甩了。他的直觉说巨龙要么会很不耐烦，要么会觉得很好笑，而Merlin对这两种反应都不甚感冒。

 

他下了床，发着抖穿上宽大的浴袍和傻里傻气的小兔子拖鞋，不知是谁放在他床边的，手机像被遗弃的玩具似的静静躺在枕头上，但他已经走出房间。

 

“有人吗？”

 

他一想到会不会跟Morgause单独待在她的房子里，就紧张得不行；尽管理论上来说，他认识Morgause的时间就跟认识Morgana一样长，但她总是充当了背景的角色，不动声色地观察着。这可真奇怪啊，像是某种诡异的亲密感，她对他了解良多，而他则所知无几。

 

“有人吗？有 – 哦！”Merlin自动切断了话头，他走进厨房的时候，发现Morgause正往貌似昂贵的咖啡机里填咖啡粉。显然，这跟爱丁堡女爵和那位“低调的雀巢咖啡”表姐都没什么关系。“呃 – 嗨，”他小心地挥挥手，“谢谢你 – 呃，你知道，让我在这儿住着。我猜他们都不太想跟医生和Sallies的工作人员解释原因吧？”

 

“当时最简便安全的办法就是带你来这里了。”她满脸“我全知道”的表情。她现在不当值，但显然就算站在自家厨房里，她仍然喜欢打扮成表面纨绔内心忍者的样子；那件样式宽松做工精美的高领黑毛衣，还有同样漆黑的牛仔裤，再加上皮靴，整个组合一眼望去就是实用加致命的教科书定义。“你要喝杯咖啡吗？”

 

“谢谢。呃 – 我在想，不知你有没有多余的牙刷，和毛巾？如果可以的话，我真的很想洗个澡。”

 

“我想这个主意 _棒_ 极了。”Morgause同意，“水池下面有牙刷，卫生间门背面有毛巾。”她的嘴角翘了翘，也许就算是个微笑了，“你要再来块培根卷吗？”

 

“哦我 _爱死_ 你了！”Merlin脱口而出，肚子因为这美味的提议激动不已。Morgause扬起眉梢看着他，Merlin涨红了脸，“那个 – 我是说，你知道，那再好不过了。呃。谢谢。我就，呃……”他冲卫生间的方向含糊地挥挥手，一溜烟跑了。

 

***

 

Merlin一手拿着现煮咖啡，一手端着大份培根加烧烤酱回到客厅时，Morgause正在读俄语版的《战争与和平》，一边还挥着根顶端带羽毛的小绳子哄Mordred玩。

 

“还是得，再谢谢你。”Merlin窘迫地说，把茶杯和盘子放到桌子上，拉来一把椅子。

 

“不客气。”Morgause轻声说，又回去阅读小说和逗弄猫咪了。

 

Merlin咬上一口三明治，立刻感动地闭上眼睛，又忍不住无比欢欣地哼哼了一下。他克制着才没有狼吞虎咽把三明治几口解决，而是享受地咀嚼着。

 

“哦天，太 _好吃_ 了。”他的微笑如此明媚，连Morgause也禁不住莞尔一笑。这是一段短暂的快乐时光，Morgause小口喝着咖啡读俄语小说，Mordred那毛茸茸的小屁股扭来扭去，练习残暴的跟梢技术，而Merlin得以享受食物带来的简单幸福，还狠狠地告诉自己别去想Arthur。

 

过了一会儿，他终于意识到她在盯着自己，于是Merlin抬起头迷糊地看着她。

 

“那是你第一次杀人？”她问。

 

Merlin停下了嘴，给自己一点时间思考她这问题下的潜台词。他有些艰难地咽下一口三明治。

 

“嗯。”

 

“如果你正式接了那份工作，你知道那就不会是最后一次。”Morgause看着他。Merlin知道自己脸上的血色正一点一点消失。他把咬了一半的三明治放回盘子里。

 

“我不想杀人。”他的嗓音嘶哑，起伏不定。

 

Morgause观察了一会儿，Merlin猜不透她脸上的表情。“嗯，”她说道，“我知道。但有必要的时候，你还是会的。而且你迟早会发现自己不得不下手。”

 

“我不是杀人犯。”

 

“Arthur需要你做什么，你就是什么人。”她柔声纠正道，“不仅如此，当然 – 但在这双无辜眼睛的理想主义外表下，你有一颗很切实际的心，Merlin Emrys。你需要自己有多残忍都可以，只要能确保他的安全。”

 

Merlin想矢口否认，但她的眼睛似乎早已看穿Merlin的谎言，那些他都不知道自己内心已经出现的谎言。他无神地盯着她，感觉像被困在这里走投无路，又万分痛恨自己。

 

“你有没有……？”他抬头问道。

 

“哦，有的。”脸上的微笑吓坏了Merlin。她伸手抱起Mordred，挠挠他小小的白耳朵后面，小猫咪心满意足地呼呼着，“你想知道我杀过多少人么？”

 

“不！”

 

“有些人必须得死。”她注视着Merlin，“你是知道的。你本可以饶过Valiant。”

 

Merlin像是被当头一棒似的瑟缩了一下，“不。”他说。

 

她笑了笑，“对。你做出了选择，Merlin。一个残酷的选择，但非常实用，Arthur活下来了。如果再选一次，你眼睛都不会眨一下，不是吗？”

 

“嗯。”漫长的停顿后，他承认道，低头盯着桌布。他似乎已经不认识自己了，而再次抬头望着她的时候，Merlin觉得眼泪已经在眼眶里打转 – 这绝对是疲倦的结果，因为Merlin可不是什么该死的10岁小姑娘。

 

“那很好，”她赞许地说，“总得有人做出艰难的决定，Merlin。”

 

他举起手咬着手指，大脑一片空白，“我想，Arthur并不希望那个人是我，”稍一停顿后，他轻声说，“我们是 – 朋友。我想他不会希望自己的朋友变成凶手。”

 

“不过问题是，你愿意把他的安全交付给别人吗？”Morgause问，“也许你作为他的守护者，而不是 _朋友_ ，才更重要。他总可以另找朋友的。”

 

她没有直截了当地挑明了说，但语气已经表明她完全明白Merlin和Arthur对于彼此究竟意味着什么。曾经，意味着什么。

 

“可……”Merlin抗议道，感觉心在胸腔里裂成无数块，“可是 – 我 _想_ 做他的朋友。不只是他的雇员。”

 

她万分同情地笑了笑，而话一出口他就想直接跳楼，因为Morgause当然是有过第一手经验才会知道。

 

Merlin忽然壮起了胆子，问道，“你和Morgana，你们是不是……？”

 

“不，”她毫不犹豫地说，“现在不是了。她更需要一个守护者，而不是一个 – 朋友。”

 

Merlin咽了咽，“哦。”声音渐渐小了下去。

 

她笑了，“哦，天啊，你还真 _年轻_ 啊，是不是？没关系。其实还挺好的。我们彼此都很了解。你知道，人生不是一定要变成《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的，除非你刻意为之。人生也可以是《第十二夜》那样，最后每个人都可以活得好好的，皆大欢喜，即使他们不能跟初心白头偕老。”

 

“不是每个人都这样。”Merlin摇摇头。

 

“呃，不。不是每个人。”她喝下一口咖啡，“但你也不用像垂死的病人那样悲伤地微笑了。我想那个Edwin能让你重新露出笑颜的吧，如果你给他机会的话。”

 

Merlin还没反应过来就已经站起了身。

 

“我得走了。”他突兀地说。他低头看看吃掉一半的三明治，有些尴尬但仍然坚持要走，“谢谢你，呃，谢谢。”

 

“不客气，小鬼。”Morgause说道，神情怜悯。他恨死那种表情了。“在外面要照顾好自己。尽量忍忍别没事就惹麻烦，好吗？”

 

***

 

两天后，Merlin还是没有给Arthur打电话，也没有发信息。他无数次拿起手机，但马上脑海中一片空白，也不知道，假如真的听到Arthur亲口说他们结束了，自己要怎么办。说Merlin的魔法 – Merlin那残忍的魔法 – 已经扼杀了他们之间所有的可能性。Merlin告诉自己只是在杞人忧天，一切都安好，他救了Arthur，不是吗 – 于是就会再拿起手机，但然后他问自己，究竟能不能 _同时_ 做好秘密男友和贴身侍卫。他觉得可以 – 但Morgause不这么认为，她不该懂的更多么。所以现在轮到他了，是要保护Arthur的安全，还是让Arthur属于自己。

 

所以Arthur已经离开了两天，而Merlin仍然没有勇气打电话，发短信。Arthur也没有，除了最初那条措辞含糊的信息。

 

***

 

“你要怎么样才会不爱Gwen？”Merlin问道，Lance差点把冰激凌勺子掉地上。也许有人认为冰激凌在夏天才能作为甜点，不过那些人显然都没去过学校旁边那家冰激凌铺子。Lance一路拖着Merlin到这里来证明自己的观点，两人裹着厚厚的大衣，围巾和帽子挣扎穿过凛冽的空气。不过，他们倒不是唯一戴着手套吃冰激凌的学生，小小店铺的名声早已超越St Adrews的界限。尽管如此，Merlin却无心品尝他手头满满一盒土耳其冰糕，而是不假思索地问出了那个问题。

 

Lance好像以为Merlin刚用斯瓦西里语骂了他，“什么？”

 

“你爱Gwen，对吗？你非常爱她？一生一世再也不分离的那种？”

 

“她是我这辈子唯一会爱的人了。”Lance说。也许这本该听上去肉麻的很，但Lance却一脸理所当然，Merlin不禁对他如此深信不疑的样子艳羡不已。

 

“哦。那么 – 有什么事能让你不再爱她么？我是说 – 如果她考试作弊，对你劈腿，抢劫银行 – 或者她开枪打死了人，什么的。底线是什么？”

 

Lance很不高兴，“我们为什么要谈这个？Gwen怎么可能做那种事？”

 

“不，但只是假设一下。”Merlin凑近身子，完全没发现雪糕已滴到了桌子上，“假如，假如发生了一些事，她做了某件你非常痛恨的事情。非常糟糕。但她当时没有办法，而你 – 被她吓坏了。也很厌恶。你会不再爱她吗？”

 

“不，”Lance说，“我会永远爱她。”

 

Merlin盯着他，“可你 – 哦妈呀，你不是正常人，Lance。”他的肩膀耷拉下来，“你当然会依然爱她。算了。”

 

Lance又挖起一大口冰激凌，蘸上一大勺费列罗巧克力酱丢进嘴里，一边疑心重重地看着Merlin，“是因为Arthur么？”过来一会儿，他问道，然后舔舔嘴唇。

 

“什么？不！什么？为什么这么问？”

 

“Merlin，你真的很不会摆扑克脸。自从他几天前忽然回伦敦之后你就一直闷闷不乐的。你们吵架了？”

 

“没！呃 – 没有。不是那样。”他咽了咽，想了想有没有什么办法能解释事情的始末还不暴露秘密，但还是放弃了，“但我想他可能在生我气。或者 – 很失望。关于 – 别的什么事情。呃。我不能告诉你的事情。”

 

Lance又吞下一大口棒冰激凌，算是接受了Merlin这毫无建树的答案。“Merlin，我不能代表Arthur说话，但有一件事我很明白，你不能凭空假设自己懂得他人的感受。特别是跟爱情有关的感受。如果你这么担心的话，就去跟他谈谈吧。”

 

“哦。”Merlin郁闷地点点头。他舔舔勺子上的雪糕，“我得跟他谈谈。那是自然。”

 

***

 

 _我想你_ 。

 

Merlin盯着屏幕，手指不时晃过发送按钮。说这句话总不会错，对吗？他们仍然是朋友，就算Arthur已经开始后悔其他的那些。不是吗？这条信息不至于看上去话说太多，也不算太少。Merlin咬着嘴唇，在自己继续纠结不清前狠狠按下了发送。

 

“哦天啊。”信息一发出手，他就把头埋进了枕头里。Arthur的枕头，在Arthur的床上；那里还隐隐有一丝Arthur的味道，而这就是Merlin现在能抓住的全部了。“我应该直接打给他。这也太蠢了。”

 

但他还是咬着下嘴唇，躺在一片漆黑中，等待着一点回应。

 

等待着。

 

等待着。

 

手机终于振动的时候，他几乎已经昏睡过去，Nathan Fiilion的声音充斥在空荡荡的房间里：

 

These are not the hammer; the hammer is my penis. **（holy… 这句话怎么翻译啊！我拒绝翻译！Nathan Fillion是美剧《Castle/灵书妙探》的男主角。这句话应该是出自08年某部一看名字就很无语的网络剧Dr. Horrible’s Sing-Along Blog。Fillion在里面演Captain Hammer。）**

 

Merlin忍着眼泪笑了笑；又是Arthur干的好事，作为他们持续不断的换铃声大战中的一部分，因为Merlin之前把Arthur的铃声换成了《火腿骑士》里的歌。他按了按阅读键，小心翼翼地瞄着屏幕。

 

**（注：《Spamalot/火腿骑士》是一部改变自1975年电影《巨蟒与圣杯》的音乐喜剧。其实情节跟亚瑟王的故事毫无关系，但有不少骑士角色。最初的版本于05年在百老汇上演，拿到了当年包括最佳音乐剧在内的三项格莱美大奖。Spamalot的名字出自原先电影里的某句台词：we eat ham, and jam, and spam a lot。Wiki的介绍在[这里](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spamalot)。）**

 

 _我也是。希望新年能见到你_ 。

 

这好像 – 不太妙。Merlin想，心顿时沉到湖底。这样的话你跟随便什么人都可以说。而不是对男友说的话。不是对 _恋人_ 说的话。不对吗？但也许Arthur只是不善言辞。

 

“我应该直接打给他。”Merlin惨兮兮地小声说。但终究还是没有。


	32. Chapter 32

从Leuchars开回国王十字车站的火车挤满了穿得鼓鼓囊囊的学生们，手里高举着各种行李袋子，大提琴箱子，猫咪盒子，还有，一个叫人过目不忘的学生手里，一支6英尺长的铅笔。Merlin滥用了自己的胳膊肘和魔法，才勉强找到了能跟Gwen挨着的座位，两人开始了一段漫长的回家之旅。

 

Merlin还是没打给Arthur，Arthur也未曾用短信或邮件联系。所以Merlin难免连故作笑颜都办不到 – 但因为他本就不该与王子室友有一腿，更别说是担心那位室友会因为自己杀人而准备把他一甩了之了，他实在是解释不清为什么圣诞假回家前脸上的表情会如此痛苦不堪。

 

“倒不是说我不喜欢他们 – 我是说，他们确实 _是_ 家人，而且也一直对我们很好，可我真的很 _讨厌_ 每次都得毕恭毕敬地去那里，你懂？”Gwen一边说着什么，一边挤进过道旁的座位里。

 

Merlin点点头，努力让自己做出全神贯注的模样。寒意从窗外渗透入内，外面的世界灰白一片还夹杂着些许黑色，大概是因为有无数只脚踩过了被皑皑白雪覆盖的站台。

 

“可他们是妈妈的家人，我从来也不太了解妈妈；而且即使他们一直都挺和善的，我知道他们都挺同情我们。我们不那么有钱 – 他们觉得妈妈本可以嫁个更好的人，我就知道他们在这么想。爸爸没有一座带大花园的大房子，里面摆着钢琴，也没有什么法国南部的第二套房产，而且……”她停下了话语，窘迫地咳嗽一下，“对不起。我又在胡言乱语了。”

 

“不，不，你接着说吧。”Merlin说道。他不知道Arthur现在身在何处，在做些什么。已经5天过去了。Merlin甚至不清楚下学期Arthur还会不会回学校 – 不过他 _一定_ 会的，不然他们总不能跟人解释要把Arthur一辈子关起来再上个锁吧。而且国王不是曾经还说过要Arthur和Merlin“最好穿一条裤子”的，这他总不会忘吧。但是 – 但也许Arthur已经忘记了。他摇摇头回神望着Gwen，努力微笑。“你阿姨绝对是头母牛。我已经开始讨厌她了 – 她就别指望我寄圣诞贺卡给她了。”

 

“不！天啊，不，她才不是母牛！”Gwen满脸羞愧惊恐，“哦天啊，我是个烂人。不，她是个非常和善的女士。他们都很和善。我小时候真的非常爱他们！只是 – 我忘不掉他们总是 _刻意友善_ 的那个样子，你知道？他们一想到我，只会说‘可怜的小Gwen’。每次我都很想狠狠咬几口他们那恶心的有机火鸡肉。”

 

“哦。好吧，不是母牛 – 那就在圣诞卡片邮寄清单上做候补吧。”Merlin点头说道。他的胸口隐隐作痛。

 

Gwen小声笑笑，“你这傻瓜。呃，反正，Lance告诉我他准备整个假期都去慈济会帮忙的时候，我就想‘太棒了！’所以我也要去。爸爸回去Felicity阿姨那儿，但我准备跟Lance一起去慈济会帮忙，而不是又被当成一个可怜的亲戚家小姑娘然后喝热葡萄酒喝到站不稳。”

 

Merlin微笑着，“可以啊你！”他说的每个字都是真心实意。

 

她也咧嘴一笑，“那你呢？”

 

“哦，你知道的 – 都是老样子啦。跟妈妈一起过节，所以吃很多饼干，戴圣诞节的帽子还有火鸡，在圣诞树下面拆礼物。不过是塑料树，”他笑着补充道，“我想Lance会很高兴我们这么环保的，每年都从箱子里拆出来再挂上相同的彩带和装饰。我们会吃到不省人事然后一起挤着看电视，再一路跑进饮品店，妈妈会要一杯气泡水或者柠檬汁，然后店老板Skorzelski先生会放一张圣诞节CD，再然后我们就回家喝喝茶，吃几块浆果派，直到都睡着为止。”

 

“那新年呢？Lance和我要去伦敦看烟花 – 你要一起来吗？Percy会跟我们一起，还有Blanche，跟其他，呃，学联的人。”

 

“你是说那些夜间热线的秘密人士，是吧？”Merlin笑着小声问。

 

“不是？”Gwen一脸慌乱的样子简直有些好笑了。她像是干坏事被抓了正着似的盯着Merlin小会儿，然后用手捂着嘴，“呃 – 是的，但是别告诉他们我跟你讲了。好了 – 你就跟着来嘛？你可以睡在我家，如果你不介意睡地板的话。我是说，沙发也许会空 – 我想他们大概要掰手腕决定谁睡哪里了。毕竟家里跟王宫没法比。但至少是间屋子嘛，你知道？”

 

Merlin想着那样的场景，似乎快乐了些，“那就再好不过了。我能把我朋友Will也带来么？”他问道。除了偶尔在脸书上有些联络，他一直跟Will来往甚少，但Merlin希望他们能和好。他们的友情从未真正回到Merlin出柜前的状态，但依然是朋友 – 有些尴尬不自在，但总还是朋友。他本想新年时跟Will到卡迪夫到处转转，但伦敦似乎也是个不错的主意。

 

“当然啦！”Gwen笑了，眼角挤出小小的皱纹，“你想的话，也可以把Edwin叫来。”

 

Merlin咽了咽，“呃，不要了，谢谢。”他不好意思地说。Gwen耷拉下了脸。

 

“哦，见鬼 – 你们吵架了？是因为你暗恋Arthur的事？我以为你已经放下了？”

 

这就是撒谎的结果，Merlin阴郁地想。本来他可以对Gwen猛倒苦水大说特说自己有多悲惨可怜，但一旦他 _真的_ 和Arthur在一起了，他却对谁都开不了口。Lance知道了，可却更尴尬万分，而且Lance也被逼着要对Gwen保密。她以为Merlin仍然跟Edwin剪不断理还乱。

 

“呃，”Merlin涨红了脸，“那个 – 不，我们没吵架。但我想他会忙着过苏格兰新年吧。”

 

“哦，好吧。嘿，今年好奇怪呀，看国王发表演讲，可我们都知道那是Arthur的爸爸？”Gwen对自己笑了笑，“我经常忘记他是，你知道，威尔士王子。哈！而且更奇怪的是我以前还暗恋过他，因为，你知道 – 他只是Arthur，真的。又不是布拉德·皮特什么的。”她斜眼望着他，“你们两个现在好了吗？我是说，我知道你之前挺难过的，后来他发现了巨龙与地牢的事情……”

 

“是魔兽世界。”

 

“噢，对，对吧 – 他知道那件事的时候，好像不太高兴。但你们和好了，对吧？”她似乎很焦虑，“我有点担心，因为他一声不吭就回去了，但那只是因为王室的事，对吧？不是因为 – 你没干什么傻事吧？”

 

“谁，我？”Merlin强迫自己挤出大笑起来。

 

“是啊，锤子队长，就是你。”

 

“不，不。”他笑得以为自己的脸快裂开了。呃，杀人算是干傻事吗？应该不算吧。恐怖，过分，可怕，小题大做，不真实 – 都算。傻事 – 估计不算，应该吧。“呃，你那个慈济会究竟是什么呀？”

 

***

 

Merlin走出卡迪夫车站时天色已暗，空气清冷。他的背包无比沉重，脚下的小路粘滑潮湿，左脚的鞋子上还有个洞，所以袜子也早已湿透，脚趾冷凉。Gwen已经到家和爸爸团聚；几个小时前她进了家门时就给Merlin发了信息，里面满是感叹号和笑脸。他对自己笑着，晃晃荡荡地走进公交车站等待回家的班车，想着Lance和Gwen，似乎暂时也对新年有了些许希冀。

 

***

 

灯还亮着，妈妈的屋子出现在眼前，似乎也赶走了Merlin心中剩下的悲伤。他几乎跑了起来，但又有些窘迫自己会看起来像个傻瓜，于是只好加快步伐。他按按门铃，透过雾气蒙蒙的玻璃窗，他都能看见母亲的身影，转眼间，他已经紧紧抱住了她，有些惊讶地发现她比记忆中瘦小了许多，他沉浸在她的发梢熟悉的气味中，还有臂膀间温暖的关怀。

 

“哦，孩子！”她开心地喊道，有一瞬间他说不出话来。他又那么多想告诉她 – 魔法，Arthur，还有Morgana，Gaius，Gwen，以及其他所有几个月前他们在车站依依惜别后发生的事。但他无话可说，也怀疑自己若是真的开了口，会不会立刻泪眼朦胧。

 

“圣诞快乐，妈妈。”良久，他才开口，脸还埋在她的肩头，“你想我了吗？”

 

“当然想！”她说着揉揉他的头发，把他拉进门，“这你还用问嘛？好了，你没给我带来4个月没洗的脏衣服吧，就像隔壁Skorzelski太太的儿子从学校回来那样？”

 

“没，”他笑着关上门，“没有，我洗衣服还是可以作弊的。”

 

她啧啧一笑，上下打量打量了儿子，“Merlin，你得小心。”

 

“我知道！我 _一直_ 都小心的！很小心！一般来说。”他的眼神游离了一会儿，“我学到了好多，妈妈，而且 – 一切都棒极了，真的。我在那儿非常开心。嘿，还有茶喝吗？”

 

他不由分说往前走去，没给她机会再问问棒极了具体是什么意思，但她根本无需多问，妈妈一直太了解儿子了。

 

“Merlin？”

 

“真的，我都快渴死了 – 没人能泡像你泡出来的茶，妈妈，”他把背包丢在地上，在碗柜里翻来捣去找自己最喜欢的杯子，“能有块饼干叫我去杀人都行。”他不自知地加上一句，然后忽然听到那个字愣了愣。

 

她眼见着他瑟缩一下，伸手握住他的手腕，强迫他转过头。他不太情愿地抬头对视着她的双眼，努力摆出不是杀人犯的样子。

 

“Merlin，出什么事了？”

 

“什么？”他不知道自己为什么还费心隐瞒，因为在她面前自己总像一本翻开的书，但他不愿去想这些事情，所以也许只要他不去想Val，不去想Arthur，一切都会奇迹般地皆大欢喜。“什么事也没有啊！你说什么呢？”他笑了起来，亮晶晶的双眼充满欢乐，颧骨也开始发烫。

 

“哦，天啊，是谁伤了你的心？”她大喊，直视着Merlin的双眼，一切了然于胸，和过去一模一样。

 

“哦，妈妈。”他顿时乱了呼吸，然后被她再次报入怀中，Merlin允许自己暂时不必假装万事安好，至少今天不用。

 

***

 

圣诞节前两天，Morgana忽然打来电话。手机响起的时候，Merlin还在房间里，手忙脚乱地抓紧最后一分钟包礼物，他捡起手机，还没来得及担心是谁打来的就接起了电话。

 

“Merlin？”

 

“Morgana！嘿！”他迟钝地想起Arthur，心跳立刻加速，“你怎么样？还有……”

 

“哦天啊，Merlin，你事先知道吗？”

 

“……什么？”

 

“你事先知道他要干什么吗？”她低声问。他能听到背景中的各种声音，现在他集中注意力了，才发现是有人在大喊大叫。有些不祥的预感告诉他，声音的来源正是Arthur的父亲。是国王。 _国王_ 正在吼叫，在他电话的背景声音里。Merlin费力地咽了咽，放下手里的胶带卷。

 

“什么？谁要做什么？Arthur干什么事情了吗？出什么事了？”

 

“你不知道？我勒个去，我还以为 – Uther肺都快气炸了。我想他们大概最后还是不会放那段东西的吧 – 只是他在试图阻止他们播放，但他们跟他提了皇家宪章，而且还录下来了，他们手里有一堆用不完的律师，而且他又不能真的把马克·汤普森和马丁·巴希尔的脑袋砍了，就算他真的很想……”她忽然捂住了嘴，而Merlin完全摸不着头脑，“靠 – 抱歉，得走了。听着，如果他们真的放了 – 你一定得看看。”

 

**（注：马克·汤普森/Mark Thompson 有好多个，不过这里皇姐提到的应该是时任BBC总监的汤普森。他于04 – 12年任BBC总监，现在是《纽约时报》的CEO。而马丁·巴希尔/Martin Bashir是一位英国记者，时事评论员，因为在BBC工作时采访了戴安娜王妃而出名，在职业生涯里，还采访过迈克尔·杰克逊，主持过以自己名字命名的新闻节目，担任过美国ABC电视台的《Nightline》主播。文中后面Arthur在BBC的采访也是由他主持的。）**

 

“看什么？”Merlin大喊 – 但她已经挂下了电话。

 

Merlin两眼放空地盯着电话。

 

“靠，”他说，“那是什么情况？”他咬着嘴唇，然后输入另一条信息。

 

_你还好吗？Morgana_ _刚打给我，听上去好像吓坏了。希望你没出什么事？_

 

他把Arthur的名字输入地址栏，在还没来得及胡思乱想前就按下了发送，然后等待着。等待着。依然等待着。

 

半个小时后，他已经放弃了希望回头继续包礼物，短信提示来了，他从地毯上一把抄起手机。

 

_还算好吧。不过父亲可能不太喜欢他的圣诞礼物。如果明天巴希尔的采访播出了，一定要看看？真的很抱歉发生的一切事情。 <3_

 

许久，Merlin都愣愣地盯着屏幕，努力让自己别对“小于三”的符号兴奋过头，又在心里想着Arthur这回不知又捅出什么篓子了。


	33. Chapter 33

“他看上去真是个好孩子。”第二天，Merlin的妈妈说道，两眼放光地看着电视上用Panorama字体打出的字幕，还是小宝宝的Arthur被新近丧妻的Uther抱在怀里，Uther红着眼睛面容严峻，而小婴儿则对着镜头咯咯直笑；然后是小小孩Arthur，一心摇摇晃晃地跟着一个稍微高一些却瘦削许多的黑辫子姑娘；再就是Arthur穿着伊顿那滑稽的校服，粉红的面庞即使到了青春期依然隐隐带着婴儿肥；接下去是Arthur骑在马背上；穿着足球服；打水球；玩橄榄球；跟Kay和Gwaine一起纵情大笑；穿着St Andrews的长袍。

 

“我真不敢相信你竟然认识他！”母亲又说道，“我刚刚还在告诉薯条店的Evans太太你现在有多棒呢，拿了奖学金还碰上了威尔士王子！都那么熟了！ _朋友_ ！”

 

Merlin不安地在沙发里扭了扭，抱起一个线头光秃秃的靠枕试图不让妈妈猜透自己的心思，“他人很好，”他有气无力地说，“呃。很朴实。”这简直就是废话，真的，但Merlin对着脑海中万千思绪，只是不知该从何说起。而如果他真的开了口，母亲会立刻明白他们之间远不止室友那么单纯，因为如果听者有心，他真的非常不懂撒谎的艺术。

 

“他穿着那件外套多帅呀。”Hunith赞赏地补充，屏幕上Arthur和夏洛特在摩纳哥王宫前的照片一闪而过。采访节目还没开始，可他已经慌了神，“我打赌他会承认自己已经跟那个夏洛特公主订了婚，”她又说道，眼睛扫视着Merlin，“你知道吗？他有没有跟你说过？你跟我说说总没关系嘛，对吧。”

 

“不，”Merlin的嗓音有些沙哑，“他没跟我提起过任何关系夏洛特的事情。”

 

“他们说今天的早间新闻里提到国王想阻止BBC播出这段采访，说是有什么惊天爆料。”她睁大了双眼看看Merlin，“如果不是跟夏洛特公主的秘密婚约，难道是在St Andrews有什么神秘女友？他是不是把谁的肚子 _搞大_ 啦？哎呀， _说吧_ ，Merlin – 我知道他是你的朋友，可我是你老娘！我都快猜死了！”

 

“妈，我不知道他们在说什么，”Merlin坚持嘴硬，两腿不停交换位置，咬着自己的指甲，“应该只是采访他的学生生活，还有在失去母亲的环境中长大之类的事情。其他事情他也不会告诉我。”

 

可，哦，天啊，Merlin无法阻止自己的心像脱缰的野马似的肆意猜疑。天啊，他都快猜到月球上去了。Merlin疯狂地过滤着所有的可能性，嗓子眼里像堵着一块巨大的石头。他认为最有可能情况是，Arthur宣布自己即将从St Andrews退学并直接加入皇家空军。 _这_ 倒会把他父亲直接气死，毋庸置疑。但也说不定他会提起该死的夏洛特·卡西拉奇；Merlin不认为Arthur暗恋她，但如果他想跟Merlin分手，或者，或者 – 哦，天啊，猜来猜去的快折磨死 _他_ 了。

 

“我不 _知道_ 。”他又小声说道，努力告诉自己别再胡思乱想，母亲别有深意地看了看他。

 

屏幕上，Arthur正跟记者马丁·巴希尔握手，然后在一把貌似古董的椅子上坐下，身后是精美到无语的巴洛克式壁炉，上面雕刻着细腻的冬青木和象白牙格子饰带。他似乎一点都不紧张；Merlin看着面前着奢侈得无与伦比的房间一角（是在克莱伦斯宫？还是白金汉宫？），看着Arthur置身其中却仿佛到了家一般 – Arthur真的是，到了家 – 不禁让Merlin意识到，如果此前他未曾仔细思考过，他们的人生究竟有何天壤之别。他私下扫视着自家客厅，角落里小小的塑料圣诞树，还有妈妈用9.9磅淘来一排便宜的芭蕾瓷娃娃。她非常喜欢那些小人儿。Merlin很确定Arthur背后壁炉架上那些精致的小娃娃要价应该不止9.9磅吧，即使上面并没有贴着鉴定书和价格标签。

 

“他看起来就像个普通人。”Hunith有些惊讶，“他连领带都没打。”Merlin点点头，目光紧紧盯着屏幕，望着那件开领白衬衫，和过去经常被自己偷来的海军蓝V领外套。

 

“嘘。”Merlin紧握的拳头贴在膝盖上。镜头扫过马丁·巴希尔热切的脸孔，映出有些突兀的煤灰色西装，红粉相间的条纹领带，发间屡屡灰白，然后又回到Arthur那里，直挺挺的腰板以及碧蓝的双眸，头发凌乱得非常英俊，也许是不知在镜子前用了多少发胶才打造成的发型，但在Merlin眼里，他依然那个床垫上倒在Merlin身下的人，两人汗湿的四肢交缠相拥。

 

Merlin咬着嘴唇。

 

“非常感谢您与我会面，殿下。”巴希尔在镜头外说道，Arthur的嘴角轻轻动了动。

 

“这是我们达成的协议，不是吗？”他笑着说，“应该是我谢谢 _您_ ，谢谢你们所有人，让我有机会安静地求学。我真的非常感激媒体以此表达的善意。”

 

Merlin咽了咽。Arthur的声音如此正式得体 – _如此职业_ 。程式化。这就是Merlin第一次见到他的时候，想象中期待的Arthur王子。迷人。礼貌。小心。一张面具。尽管当时他自己不曾意识到。戒备已深的形象。

 

“您的学生生活如何呢？”巴希尔问道，嗓音温暖而热情。Arthur笑了笑。

 

“我的课业很重，有不少论文和课堂展示什么的 – 国际关系非常有趣，但也不是像去公园散散步那么简单，”他笑道，“而我的其他科目也一样复杂！恐怕我的不少夜晚都是在图书馆里度过的 – 有些可怜啊，不是吗？”

 

“听起来非常令人钦佩啊，”巴希尔说，“不过我记得St Andrews每平方英尺的酒吧数量好像比英国其他任何地方都多吧？”

 

“呃，我也在酒吧里度过了不少时间，”Arthur的微笑摄人心弦，“St Andrews的酒吧确实多的吓人。没有夜店，但还有不少海滩派对，和室内聚会，品酒会之类的，另外在剧院也有戏剧上演。我们一直都很忙！”

 

“我记得您还带了一些朋友一起去，在St Andrews？”

 

Arthur有些自嘲地哼哼笑了笑，“我确实有幸能和两个最熟悉的朋友一起去St Andrews！我们一直自称为三个火枪手，即使当时我们还是在路德格罗夫学院经常把膝盖摔得破皮的小孩儿，然后我们还一起去伊顿上学。所以再一道去上大学也是自然而然了。但我发现学校里每个人都非常宽容，也非常幸运能结交到许多新朋友。”

 

**（注：Ludgrove School/路德格罗夫学院是英国现今为数不多的寄宿制男校了，大约有200个学生在此就读，年龄8 – 13岁，成立于1892年。伊丽莎白女王的表弟肯特公爵，爱德华王子也曾就读于此。二王子这么惨呐，从小一路读的都是男校？先是这里再是伊顿？）**

 

“比如像你！”Hunith斜眼瞟视着儿子大喊道。Merlin想笑一笑。不过不太成功。

 

“当然还有您的表姐，爱丁堡女爵 – 她也是在St Andrews就读的学生。”

 

如果你不知道Arthur真正毫无戒备的微笑是什么样子，那么此刻他的笑意似乎变得自然坦诚，“是啊，Morgana在St Andrews其实是我们成为‘学术教母’的人。这就是说她被正式授权可以把我使唤来使唤去，公然让我出丑，所以她真的还挺激动有这个头衔的。”

 

巴希尔和Arthur一起笑了起来。Merlin的手仍然紧握成拳，咬得崎岖不平的指甲深深嵌进掌心。这 _不是_ 他熟知的Arthur，不算是，而他此前甚至都不曾意识到看见这样角色扮演的Arthur有多令人沮丧，因为他至今不知他们算是什么。

 

“那么，您能再讲讲葡萄干周末狂欢的传统吗？”

 

Arthur又笑了起来，恰如其分的放声大笑，目光闪烁。Merlin觉得自己的心都揪成一团。

 

“狂欢周末！哦天啊！呃，我们的传统是学术教母 – 我的例子里就是Morgana – 在周日，给她的孩子们来一场由各种酒精组成的茶话会，然后大家就歪歪扭扭的大出洋相。然后每个人的学术教父把剩下来能走路的孩子们拽起来去参加 _另一场_ 派对，好百分之百确保周一每个新生的宿醉会叫你痛不欲生。”巴希尔大笑起来。“然后第二天的早晨，可怜的新生们 – 或者按我们在St Andrews的说法，叫小屁孩儿 – 被迫穿上各种丢人的戏服，成群结队从镇子里穿过，在小广场里来一场疯狂的泡泡大战。”

 

“这听上去可真好玩！”母亲说道，笑着看看Merlin，“你也参加了吗，孩子？”

 

Merlin点点头，他找不出合适的词语形容当时无尽的快乐，在湿滑的草地上一路气喘吁吁地被Arthur追杀，最终又扭捏着被Arthur摁在身下，浑身盖满泡沫，心想着也许，只是也许……

 

“那么爱丁堡女爵是如何打扮您的呢？“巴希尔问道，话音暖暖地充满笑意。

 

Arthur微微红了脸，目光轻轻向下一沉又重新抬起，“是 – 是一个巫师，”他说，“长胡子，尖帽子，全套装备。但好歹还挺暖和的。”

 

“太棒了！”

 

“那天很 – 很难忘。”那个一本正经的面孔又回来了，小心修饰的语气。Arthur挺直了肩膀，蔚蓝的眼眸在那件海军蓝外套映衬下深沉无尽。

 

“那么您显然是在那儿已经结交了不少朋友。我听说您是像个普通学生那样住在某栋宿舍楼里？”

 

Arthur轻轻耸耸肩，低下头说，“呃 – 差不多算是正常学生吧。保镖总是在身边，寸步不离，但我确实会自己洗衣服，烤吐司之类的，就跟大伙儿一样。这段时间 – 我非常感激同辈学生对我隐私的尊重。当然，也会有些孩子跑上来要签名，有时还有游客 – 上周还有个老太太问过我知不知道在哪儿可以买内衣，那倒是有些出乎意料。但总体上来说，人们给予了我诸多私人空间，对此我一直感恩在心。”

 

“那么你有什么好的建议在St Andrews该去哪里买内衣呢？”

 

Arthur哈哈一笑，“我真的说不上来！”

 

“他还 _真是_ 朴实啊，不是吗？”Hunith一脸高兴的样子，“多可爱的孩子！”

 

Merlin不敢直视她的双眼。

 

“你听上去是非常享受学生生活呢，”巴希尔说到，“那么你有计划接下来要做什么吗？”

 

Arthur直视着他，“马丁，你该不会是在问我长大了要做什么吧？因为我差不多可以肯定大家都希望我继承家族事业呢。”

 

巴希尔有些惊诧地笑了笑，“是啊，我敢说您会的。不 – 不过，我想问的是，外界有些传闻说你一直在接受某些军队的训练，正如您父亲曾经做过的那样。您对飞行的热爱也是有目共睹，许多人都猜测您会想加入皇家空军？”

 

“啊，”Arthur的目光游离了一下，轻轻吞咽着，“呃 – 是啊，我当然曾经非常希望加入皇家空军。现在也是。”他试图笑笑，也许除了Merlin谁都会以为那个微笑多么真心实意。“不过你知道，我的安全一直是个问题，所以 – 我不希望自己给大家带来太多麻烦，消耗不必要消耗的资源，但作为王位继承人，总是有诸多安全考虑的。” _我打赌现在就他妈更加了_ ，Merlin想。Valiant的企图一定把他们吓了个半死。“我希望 – 如果我能加入军队，我希望能跟其他人站在一起。被派往前线，而不是安然无恙地呆在后方。”他吞咽着，“这就得等我完成学业后才能考虑了。现在还是不要猜疑太多了。”

 

“不，不，您说的有道理，”巴希尔同意道，“那么 – 也许您不介意我问问许多人都非常好奇的一个问题：您的生活中有女朋友了吗？”

 

Arthur有些不自在地短促笑了笑，面颊重新潮红起来。Merlin真想一头撞死。

 

“毕竟，St Andrews的学生与本校同学结婚的比例确实比其他英国大学都高呢，而新闻报道说您已被那里录取时，同期递交申请的女生人数也有了大幅上涨。”巴希尔继续说着，好意地笑了笑，“但也许您一直很忙？曾经有过一些关于Lady Viva的新闻，当她在英国期间……？”

 

“不！”Arthur有些慌忙地飞快否认，马上涨红了脸，Merlin心下好奇着他是不是记起了他们狂乱不羁又不管不顾的初吻，站在衣柜旁，脚下堆满了各种衬衫和外套，还当着Edwin注视的目光。“呃 – 不，”他咽了咽又开口道，试图继续换上礼貌的外表，“呃。我很喜欢她的音乐，但我不认为她是，呃，是那个对的女孩儿。不过我相信她是个非常可爱的姑娘。”

 

“那么或许 – 呃，当然，我明白卡洛琳公主和她家人的访问行程被缩短了，但我想您也一定知道外界传闻关于您和夏洛特·卡拉西奇的友情……？”

 

“夏洛特和我只是朋友，”Arthur微笑着说，但在Merlin眼里，他似乎说的匆匆忙忙，“就这样 – 真的，我不知道人们是从哪里听来的传闻。”

 

“那么或许您的表姐Morgana……？”巴希尔继续小心问着，不过Arthur这下是真的被吓得笑出了声。

 

“我的天啊，没有！她就像我的姐姐 – Morgana和我绝不会 – 我的 _神_ 呀！”他似乎松了口气自己终于能坦然地大笑一次，面颊已然通红，“不，不，真的不会。这要是被她听到了，她会笑疯掉的。”

 

“我明白了，”巴希尔说，“我希望您不介意我再问问？但当然，您父母过去的罗曼史曾经伴随着那么多人成长……”

 

“啊，是啊，”Arthur绷紧了喉咙说道，“那罐著名的咖啡。”

 

“那罐著名的咖啡，”巴希尔有些抱歉，“而且当然您继承了父母出众的外表，于是自然而然又那么多人翘首以盼能再见证一段童话般的恋情。但您还非常年轻，所以我想你应该还不会那么着急想要结婚吧。”

 

“不，”Arthur同意道，表情深不可测，“不，还不会。”他的目光再次移向别处，一只手揉揉头发。

 

“抱歉 – 我冒犯了您。”

 

“不，”Arthur立刻回身望着巴希尔，“不，你没有冒犯我。”他咬咬嘴唇，低头俯视着自己的膝盖，喉结轻轻翻滚。当他再次抬头的时候，视线已游离出镜头之外，Merlin忽然想象着究竟还有多少人同时身处一室，“其实 – 其实我都不太确定我到底会不会结婚。”

 

Merlin猛地捂住了嘴，狠狠咬着手指。母亲转头看看他，又回望着屏幕。

 

一阵惊诧的停顿，“抱歉？”巴希尔温暖自信的语调充满了狐疑，“我可能不太……？”

 

Arthur重新坐直了身子，视线短暂地游弋出镜头之外，又回望着马丁·巴希尔。他的鼻翼微张，脸上的 _表情_ Merlin一看就知道大事不妙，意味着麻烦二字 – 意味着他们要三更半夜闯入St Rule’s塔楼，或是偷来Morgana的文胸挂在旗杆上，要么在朋友们跑到海滩上烤棉花的时候，他们却溜进附近的皇家古高尔夫球场的地下室大战三百回合。

 

“我父母确实深深相爱。”Arthur小心翼翼地说道，低头看看自己的双手又抬头望着巴希尔，“我想，这我们都知道。我父亲在我母亲去世后，就明确表示过他再也不会考虑另娶。那是 – 那是非常难以逾越的情感。”

 

“我想您的压力一定很大吧。”巴希尔和善地说道，“但当然没有人要求你复制他们的历史 – 你还非常年轻。抱歉，我不该问这个问题的。我相信当您再年长些的时候……”

 

“我不知道自己究竟是否有一天会结婚。”Arthur坚定地重复道。

 

“可 – 可是当然，王位……？”巴希尔怀疑地笑了笑。

 

“是啊，王位。”Arthur的笑容谨小慎微，“你知道我父亲是英国圣公会的首脑。”暂停片刻，他继续说道。

 

“的确，当然……”巴希尔有些摸不着头脑。

 

“而将来有一天，我也会跟随他的脚步。成为全球超过八千万人的英联邦国家元首。那是 – 非常重大的责任。”Arthur深吸一口气，“我知道他对此异常慎重。最近，我也思考过许多，但是 – 我不知道我是否有一天，能够结婚。”

 

“但是 – 但是，抱歉，我不太明白您的意思？我是说，当然没有人盼着您也会在大学里因为一罐咖啡遇见今生挚爱 – 没有人会这样要求，但我想终有一天……”

 

“马丁，你瞧，其实尽管阿里男爵在今年早些时候成功地往《平等法案》里加入了修订案，允许同性伴侣在相关宗教机构同意的情况下，于宗教场合举行民事结合仪式，英国圣公会对同性婚姻的态度依旧非常强硬。所以尽管我相信自己有一天能拥有一场民事结合的仪式，我并不自信那是否能被称为一场婚姻。”

 

**（注：瓦希德·阿里男爵/Waheed Alli, Baron Alli是英国从事新闻行业的百万富翁和政治家，也是世界上为数不多公开出柜的穆斯林同性恋。托尼·布莱尔任首相期间，曾长期通过他向英国的年轻一代宣传政策与思想。1998年，时年34岁的阿里授勋成为男爵，也是议会中最年轻的的授勋者。在政治上，他非常积极地寻求同性恋者的平等权益，比如成功地将同性恋合法性行为年龄从18岁降至16岁，这也被写入了2000年的《性侵犯法案（修订案）》中。英国2004年颁布的《民事结合法案》仍禁止任何宗教机构在其宗教场所为同性伴侣举行民事结合仪式，于是在2009年，阿里发起了要求议会重审此项条款的行动，最后两党均就此事达成一致，并写入了2010年颁布的《平等法案》中。不过即使自此，英国仍然没有合法的同性婚姻，而只有合法的民事结合仪式。因为新的《平等法案》条文只是意在允许宗教机构为同性伴侣举行民事结合仪式，并不强制要求他们同意，所以王子会说就算法案被签署，圣公会只要不改变会同性婚姻的反对态度，依然可以连为他和伴侣举行民事结合仪式都一并拒绝。而在现实中，2013年7月，英国议会正式通过了《婚姻法案》承认英格兰和威尔士地区的同性婚姻，2014年3月生效，先前发生的民事结合均可以成为婚姻形式。在苏格兰地区则稍晚一些，法律于2014年2月通过，并于3月获得王室应允。但在北爱尔兰，尚未有相关法律通过的时间表，同性婚姻依然只能以民事伴侣关系的形式存在。而宗教机构依然有权利拒绝为同性伴侣举行婚礼。**

**顺便再介绍一下Chruch of England/圣公会吧。最早可以追溯到公元597年，坎特伯雷的圣奥古斯汀立志要将天主教带往英格兰时期。于是在他的努力下，圣公会接受了教皇的领导。但到了英王亨利八世时代，导火索是亨利八世想跟原配凯瑟琳离婚，好娶安妮·博林，但当时的梵蒂冈教皇不承认离婚一说，于是为了另娶，亨利八世于1534年宣布圣公会脱离罗马天主教，独立成为英格兰国教，自己担任圣公会首脑，并开始英格兰宗教改革。这段历史应该大家还比较熟悉了，但是要注意这里说的圣公会全部都只能影响到英格兰地区，现在英国的苏格兰和北爱尔兰都不包括在其中。不过亨利八世死后，1555年，继任的玛丽女王一世和菲利普国王将圣公会重新皈依于罗马天主教会。结果后来的伊丽莎白女王一世登基后，又在1558年再次脱离罗马天主教廷。时至今日，圣公会首脑依然由英国国王或女王担任，而主要领导管理事务的则是坎特伯雷大主教。自始至终，圣公会对同性婚姻都持否定态度，坚称“婚姻”是一个男人和一个女人之间的结合，并认为将同性婚姻合法化会削弱圣公会作为国教的地位。但其实从90年代开始，圣公会也一直纠结与处理教廷内部的同性恋人士的问题。**

**以上介绍均来自wiki的各词条总结，简直像写了篇小论文。不过其实有几个我也看得有些云里雾里，所以错误在所难免，欢迎大家补充指正。[阿里男爵](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Waheed_Alli,_Baron_Alli)的wiki页面；2010年《[平等法案](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/EA_2010)》介绍。英国同性婚姻的[历史与现状](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Same-sex_marriage_in_the_United_Kingdom)。）**

 

随后又是一阵震惊地沉默。

 

“抱歉 – 我 – 我想 – 殿下，您是说……？”

 

“我真的不认为自己会因为一罐咖啡遇见今生挚爱的女孩儿，因为我是同性恋，马丁。”Arthur大声说道，一字一句都清晰入耳。

 

“我的天啊。”Merlin倒吸一口冷气，目光离不开屏幕半步。心跳快得仿佛刚一路跑过整片海滩似的。

 

然后Arthur转过头，第一次直视着摄像机镜头，挑衅似的抬起头，闪闪发光的眼睛似乎已将后果二字抛到九霄云外。“我知道在目前的情况下，我这么做实在是挺不周全，尤其是经济形势这么不景气，将来又承担着成为圣公会首脑的职责 – 但恐怕，事实就是事实，并不会因为方不方便而改变，而我绝不相信在如此根本的问题上对全国撒谎，会有什么好处。我确实是 – 同性恋。”他咬咬嘴唇，于是Merlin察觉了那一瞬间Arthur心中的惊慌，然后立刻再次戴上面具。

 

“您是 – 抱歉，殿下，您是在借这次采访公开宣布您的，呃，性取向是同性？”Merlin这辈子都没见识过在惊诧中还能混杂如此之多不动声色的幸灾乐祸。

 

Arthur的目光追随着镜头外的什么，似乎他在等着有人会上来给他一拳。他半心半意地笑声中夹杂着一丝惊慌，然后又注视着马丁·巴希尔，“我是同性恋。”他再次开口，“我一直以为 – 在我成长的过程中，人们一直教育我，当我父亲的曾叔叔，爱德华八世国王，选择将他对辛普森夫人的爱置于对国家的责任之上时，他做了非常糟糕的决定。因为责任应该永远被摆在首位。因为我们生来就拥有诸多特权，王宫，领地，汽车，珠宝和仆人以及其他一切 – 这些都是有代价的。国王不应将他的一己私欲置于人民的需要之上。而我确实全心全意地认同这些。”他又低头看看自己的双手，再抬头望着巴希尔，“但我也相信，时至今日，当政府由民选领袖组成时 – 这才是正确的做法 – 我们存在的价值，在于我们代表了超越自身的信念。我们是与过去时代的连接，但更是同未来的里连接，理应成为人中楷模。一个国王应该是尊严与正直的化身，那么就不能在他人奋战前线时安全地躲在后方。我也深信此道。我不能 – 我知道我不能扭转时间。我想我会更擅长做一个传统意义上的国王，穿起几层铁甲骑上战马带领着你的战士们，头顶飘扬着巨大的旗帜宣布你的身份，孤注一掷，此战定乾坤。但那个时代已经一去不复返，以后也永远会有人随时准备为我挡下子弹，不论我是否希望他们这样做。不论是否公平。这是我无法改变的现状。所以我可以坚持的是：诚实坦荡，问心无愧。我可以为我的人民一起战斗，为那些和我一样的人，那些已经深处前线的人们。那些没有保镖可以保护他们不受傲慢仇视的恶霸欺侮的人们，那些没有金钱和权利阻隔自己不受到恶言恶语伤害的人们。我可以鼓起勇气站出来，诚实地告诉世人我是谁，我可以爱谁，而不是选择简便的道路，选择人们为我规划的道路。我知道这会令许多人感到伤心和失望。我知道这或许意味着我不能成为圣公会首脑 – 而这，可以预见的是，甚至将意味着我必须放弃继承王位的权力。”他再次挺直了身体，声音似乎微微颤抖但依旧继续道，“我从未想过要引发宪法危机，并且只手带来如此麻烦确实让我羞愧不已。”那时，他的嗓音越来越坚定确信，而Merlin这辈子都没有过现在这样的冲动想要热烈地吻他。“但如果我继续坐视无辜的男男女女忍受侮辱，虐待和暴力，每天都无法享受基本的人权，而不是奋起加入他们的行列，这只会让我更加惭愧内疚。一个有尊严的人，一个领袖，应该战斗在第一线。因为我就 _是_ 他们之一。我是一个同性恋，而这不会改变。”

 

Merlin还没反应过来，已经站起身激动地鼓着掌。他不太记得自己到底是什么时候开始哭起来的，但显然眼泪也跟着蹦出眼眶，屏幕在嘴里苦咸的味道中模糊一片。

 

“Merlin？Merlin，你事先知道吗？Merlin？”母亲在问着，但Merlin却已泣不成声。他只是抱住了她，不肯放手，两个人在客厅里站着，圣诞树倚墙闪烁着斑斓的色彩，Arthur的面孔充斥着小小的电视屏幕。

 

“我的天啊。我的天啊。我的天啊。”Merlin不停重复着，“嘘。抱歉，嘘，还没结束。”他重新坐下，手背抹了抹哽咽的鼻子，“我的天啊。”

 

“殿下，这实在是太伟大了。”巴希尔正说着，而Merlin知道他内心真实的想法是：“ _世纪爆料！世纪爆料！世纪爆料！_ ”

 

Arthur轻声笑了笑，“可能很多人现在不会用这个词来形容吧，”他有些自怜地说，“但是 – 但我必须说出来。”

 

“我明白了，”巴希尔说，他自己也短促地笑了，“那么我想，现在的问题应该是：您的生活中有男朋友了吗？”

 

Arthur的面容忽然有些支离破碎，“我不知道，”他说，“我 – 也许我得以后再回答这个问题？”他的笑声似乎紧张多过了快乐，“因为我想这次短短的访谈带来的后果可能会 – 很有趣。现在要求任何人就这么走入镁光灯下实在是太过分了，不是吗？尤其是一个 – 嗯。一个我关心的人。”

 

“不 – 呃，也许确实不好，”巴希尔说到，“那么就是有……？”

 

“我得以后再回答了。”Arthur坚持道，眼神飘出镜头之外，径直注视着屏幕前的Merlin，“不过，我希望会有的。”他温柔地说，话音忽然变得尴尬狐疑，而Merlin的脸在客厅里顿时一片通红，仿佛Arthur真能看见他似的。

 

“Merlin？”Hunith的嗓音突然变得尖细，“ _Merlin_ ？你该不会是勾引了威尔士王子吧？你没跟Arthur王子在一起吧，是不是？你没有吧，对不对？Merlin？”

 

Merlin深深地笑到脸颊都开始作痛，而当他终于将视线从屏幕上挪开时，她不禁被儿子脸上痴狂的幸福所震惊。

 

“你跟 _Arthur_ _王子_ 在一起了！”

 

Merlin低头看看自己的脚尖，又抬头望着母亲，“是啊，真的是。”他小声说道，无可救药地咧嘴笑着，“但是拜托别告诉Skorzalski太太，还有薯条店的Evans太太。”


	34. Chapter 34

“ _我的天啊我的天啊你跟_ _Arthur_ _搞上了！_ ”

 

Merlin把电话从耳朵边拿开，像刚被从水里捞出来的小狗似的使劲儿摇着头。等Gwen的声音总算降到还算正常的音量后，他才小心翼翼地把听筒放回耳边。

 

“我啥也没听见。”他话是这么说，但就连自己也听得出其中口是心非的笑意。

 

“少来少来，你这小子。你和Arthur！在一起！男盆友！地下男盆友！你连我都没 _说_ ，过分！”

 

“Gwen，这是个秘密。 _以前_ 是秘密。你还不知道保密不保密的事情呀。”

 

“是的！我知道保密，而且从来不说漏嘴！我还以为我们相互不撒谎了呢！你跟我说了那个吻，还抹掉了他的记忆，然后我就以为这是不能成真的禁恋！你说你会试着忘记的！说你跟Edwin会在一起！好嘛，原来你都是在偷偷摸摸地跟Arthur滚床单！你这混蛋！”

 

“哦，你少来，”Merlin倒在床上，盯着天花板，“这不是该由我公开的秘密，不然我就直说了。”

 

短暂的沉默，“呃，”她有些不好意思，“不，我想确实不是。”

 

“谢谢。”

 

“可是 – **哦我的天啊，Merlin** **！你就是灰姑娘** ！”

 

“我才 _不是_ 什么灰姑娘！”Merlin惊恐地大喊。

 

“你就是，”Gwen毫不动摇地说，“你是个长着大耳朵会魔法有老二穿裤子的灰姑娘，如果真有这样的童话人物的话。”

 

“我 – 你 – 这什么 _乱七八糟_ 的？我不是灰姑娘！”

 

“那就是灰小子好了。”

 

“好了好了，”他笑得肚子抽筋，“说够了没呀？”

 

“哎呀， _得了_ 吧！你男朋友是个英俊的王子啊，Merlin！”

 

Merlin看了看天花板，也忍不住笑开了花，“哈，还真是！”他觉得自己像个偷偷干了坏事的孩子，“哦天啊。我是灰姑娘。”

 

“你应该去定制一双水晶鞋，再用南瓜雕出一辆劳斯莱斯。对了，你自己不就可以搞定的么！你连神仙教母都不需要！其实……”

 

“你要是再敢往下说，我就把你变成青蛙。咒语我都学会了。经典戏法。”

 

小小的迟疑。“你才不会把我变成青蛙。”Gwen说得不太自然。

 

“试试呀。”

 

她在电话里哼了哼，“真扫兴。”

 

“那又怎样。好了赶紧把电话挂了行吧？我 – 呃，我得给别人打个电话。”

 

一秒死寂。“啊啊啊， _Merlin_ ！你要给他打电话？”

 

“我 _刚才_ 就是冲进房间准备打给他的，似的 – 只不过在我拨号码之前，某个爱管闲事到想变成青蛙的人先打给了 _我_ 。”

 

“对不起！我挂了，我挂了。哦，天啊，我真想 _抱抱_ 你，你这鬼鬼祟祟的小家伙。我真为你们俩开心！这太棒了！”

 

“呃，好吧 – 那个，不过我想他父亲大概持不同意见，不过 – 嗯。好吧，是挺棒的，不是吗？好了现在赶紧把电话挂了。”

 

“好好。爱你。哦！也跟Arthur问个好！”

 

“快点挂电话！”Merlin无可救药地又笑又喊，然后Gwen放下了电话。

 

他深吸一口气，战栗的手指拨出Arthur的号码，试图写出一段开场白，不过转念一想都到这份儿上了，怎么开头还有什么重要的呢，于是傻乎乎地笑着等待Arthur接电话。

 

等待。

 

等待。

 

10分钟后，他的笑意渐渐褪去，但全身依然流淌着粉色泡泡般的快乐与幸福。他皱着眉低头看看手机，然后拨出了Morgana的电话。

 

“Merlin？”她几乎是耳语地说。

 

“哦，谢天谢地 – 你好说话么？”他问道，不知她身处何处，有谁在偷听。

 

“不算特别好，不过也就这样了，”她叹口气，“我不应该接手机上的电话的，其实 – 不太安全，就我们这运气，该死的狗仔队们说不定都在窃听呢。大家好啊，如果你们正在听的话。”

 

Merlin睁大了眼睛，“他们会偷听？”他毫无帮助地放低了音量。

 

“是啊。我是说，不是合法的偷听，但他们压根就无所谓，反正只要能抓到个大新闻 – 而且，都是Arthur干的好事，瞧瞧他双手奉上的惊天爆料吧。我希望，呃，魔芋专家们已经里面检查过了，不会有鬼鬼祟祟的人在窃听，不过都到这会儿了，我还是不说倒霉话了。”

 

“哦，”Merlin有些无语，“好吧。喔。那个，呃，那就告诉他 – 我是说 – 呃 – 说我，呃，跟他问好？还有我 – 唔 – 我希望他一切安好？”Merlin吞咽一下，努力思考着要是他们真的被007级别的狗仔队窃听了，说什么比较安全，“他真的 _很棒_ 。他是 – 真的，就是 _很棒_ 。我真的非常为他自豪。”

 

Morgana叹口气，“我也是。我是说，我还是很想用椅子敲他头，但我也很为他骄傲。他要下的决心不简单，而且现在估计要倒大霉了，老天保佑他。也许这辈子剩下的时间都不得安生了。但这是正确的决定。不是 – 不是什么好时机，也不太明智，但真的非常真诚坦荡，”她情不自禁地笑了笑，“他总是和这个时代不太搭配的诚实，Arthur那家伙。不过现在想起来，我似乎应该预料到的。”

 

“好吧反正 _我_ 绝对没想到。”Merlin激动地说，然后他们都哈哈大笑起来。

 

“我也没有。显然我这女人的第六感没派上用场，因为我真的没想到他是 – 我是说，我以为，也许他有一丁点，呃，好奇，但我真的不知道……”

 

“哦，”Merlin的脸又红成猪肝色，“呃。好吧。那个倒没什么好稀奇的了。唔。”

 

一阵有些不祥的安静。

 

“我们马上得见面谈谈了，是吧？”最后，Morgana谨慎地说，但语气的含义早已超越音量的意义，“私下里。母亲对儿子的那种。”

 

“呃 – 是的吧，”Merlin扭捏地说。他真的， _真的_ 非常希望没人在悄悄录音，“呃 – 他还好吗？”

 

几秒短暂的停顿，Merlin从床上跳了起来，愣愣地盯着面前衣柜上贴着的足球海报。靠。靠靠靠。

 

“呃，还算好吧，”终于，她开了口，“这里的节日气氛算是到了头了 – 我是说，反正我们肯定有过比这轻松的平安夜了。昨天电视上一播，Uther就把自己和大卫·卡梅伦还有尼克·克莱格关在一起好几个小时，而且那个屋子里还传出来过不少挺吓人的喊叫，跟敲东西的声音，当他们在里面，呃，讨论的时候 – Uther这样的时候永远不能把珍贵的花瓶放在旁边。他们离开的时候脸色都苍白的很。明天，他还是得发表国王的演讲 – 我想他们甚至会做一次现场直播，因为显然他得对这事有所评论，之前录好的关于联合政府和奥运会的话多半已经被这段 _巨大的丑闻_ 淹没了，而且还捎带上了宪法危机。他是 – 呃，都乱了套，说实话。而且他没收了Arthur的电脑和手机，还一直唠叨要叫来卫兵把他锁起来丢去伦敦塔，但我还挺确定他应该只是说说而已吧。”她顿了顿，“你怎么样呢？”

 

**（注：大卫·卡梅伦/David Cameron，2005 – 2010年工党首相托尼·布莱尔和戈登·布朗执政期间担任反对党领袖，自2010年5月至今任英国首相及执政党保守党领袖。在当年大选中，保守党获得了议会多数地位，随后，卡梅伦与自由民主党谈判组成了联合政府，这也是英国自二战以来第一届联合政府，而时年43岁的卡梅伦则成为近200年来英国最年轻的的首相。自上任初期以来，为了应对金融危机，卡梅伦在社会福利，移民政策，教育和医疗等内政方面进行了大规模改革，而在苏格兰独立问题上，苏格兰将在2014年9月18日举行全民公投决定结果。在外交方面，卡梅伦在英国与欧盟的关系上备受争议，他承诺若保守党能赢得2015年大选，将推动在2017年投票决定英国是否继续留在欧盟。Wiki[介绍](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Cameron#Prime_Minister)。尼克·克莱格自卡梅伦上任以来一直担任副首相，同时也是自由民主党领袖，相比卡梅伦的仕途一直在英国国内相比，他的履历就比较丰富了，成为副首相前，他曾在欧洲议会任职，在《金融时报》做记者期间还得过奖，再往前甚至做过滑雪教练，并在赫尔辛基做过银行职员。Wiki[介绍](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nick_Clegg)。）**

 

“哦天啊，好极了！再好不过了！简直爽翻天！”Merlin在床边蹦来蹦去地说道，“我是说 – 你知道，当然我很难过Arthur把自己搅进这么大的麻烦了。”他顿了顿，“他还真是有大麻烦了，是不是？”

 

Morgana无语地笑了笑，“呃，我看看啊 – 现在有半打子其他英联邦国家的大使等在大厅里，吵着闹着说要立刻脱离出英联邦；媒体 _绝对_ 都乐疯了，《每日邮报》甚至有个记者想男扮女装变成女仆混进来 – 连个男仆什么的都不行，非要把自己搞成女仆，简直是胡闹 – 一个CNN的记者谎称自己的是奥巴马的公关顾问差点就溜进来了，还有不止三家八卦小报记者想翻墙进来；坎特伯雷大主教 **（注：就是之前介绍过圣公会的日常领导者）** 差点气中风了；梵蒂冈教皇取消了他的访问行程 – 所以我想这大概算是某种好处吧 – 还有自从第一条报道出去之后，我们就收到了无数疯子的 _恐吓信_ 和电话 – 基本也就是昨天马丁·巴希尔出了王宫三分钟以后吧。有个站街男孩儿已经把自己的故事卖给《镜报》了，我想应该会上明天的头条 – Arthur很确定他绝没有给哪个伦敦小白脸付钱共度春宵过，但那个小白脸显然是还挺上镜，而且在YouTube上还把自己说成卡拉OK歌手什么的，所以《镜报》反正是很乐意登这事儿。已经有人开始管Arthur叫‘威尔士公主’了（注：其实和Prince of Wales一般被译为威尔士亲王一样，Princess of Wales一般译为威尔士王妃，就是之前戴安娜王妃的那个头衔，不过二王子横竖还没结婚么）。所以这倒是很 _好笑_ 。《太阳报》明天的头条标题是‘白马小姐’，而《每日星报》打算用‘Arthur or Martha？’做头版，《周日邮报》还是收下留了点情，‘圣诞基’的标题配的是Arthur穿粉红裙子的照片。”她停顿一下深深吸了口气，“还有，如果政府最后真的决定Arthur _必须_ 放弃继承权，就像当年他们要求爱德华八世退位那样 – 呃，就算他们不这么想，那么假如Arthur以后没有孩子，或者是没有婚内诞生的孩子 – 那 _我_ 就是王位的第一顺位继承人了。这个好像本来没在我的圣诞节礼物清单上。”

 

**（注：里面好多各地报纸的名字，按顺序一个个说吧。The Daily Mail/《每日邮报》是英国某八卦报，首刊出版于1896年，目前是日发行量仅次于《太阳报》的英国报纸，也是全英国唯一一家女性读者比例过半的报纸。The Mirror/《每日镜报》是成立于1903年的英国八卦报，目前正式的名字叫The Daily Mirror，不过在1985 – 1987和1997 – 2002年间被简称为The Mirror，一般在大选时支持工党。这个有时候很容易跟德国的新闻杂志Der Spiegel/The Mirror/《明镜周刊》混淆，德国这家可是正儿八经做严肃新闻的媒体。《太阳报》就不再赘述了。The Daily Star/《每日星报》是总部位于曼彻斯特的某八卦报纸。而The Mail on Sunday/《周日邮报》成立于1982年，是一份每周出版的保守派报纸，也是《每日邮报》的姊妹报，同属于一架机构，不过两家报纸的编辑队伍则是完全独立。另外，关于皇姐说她会成为第一顺位继承人的情况，在现实中指的是，现任国王/女王没有婚内产生的孩子才能有王位继承人，以现任女王伊丽莎白二世为例，如果她在和丈夫菲利普亲王结婚前和别人生下孩子，或者干脆是跟菲利普亲王在婚前就有了孩子，这些孩子都是没有继承权的。）**

 

“我的天啊，真的是啊！”Merlin大叫一声，“见鬼！”

 

“我知道！就是说嘛！”背景里响起闷闷的声音，Merlin几乎能辨认出其中某些是Arthur的。当Morgana再次开口的时候，她的声音也降低成了耳语似的话，“哦，靠 – 我得走了。听着 – 听着，也许，呃，我们下学期再见？圣诞节快乐，Merlin。”

 

“节日快乐。真抱歉事情变得有点 – 你知道。出格了。”

 

Morgana像是打嗝似的小声笑了笑，“ _确实_ 像你所说，有点出格了 – 但总得有人踏出第一步，不是吗？当然那个人肯定是Arthur啦。”

 

“告诉他我 – 我，呃。” _狗仔队_ ，Merlin闷闷不乐地想。 _狗仔队大概正发疯地搜索该去敲谁家门的线索呢_ 。但然后他坐直了身子，“哦，去他的。告诉他我爱他，而且他当然还有男朋友了。如果他，呃，想要个男朋友。想要我的话。告诉他我爱他，好吗？拜托？”

 

“我靠。还说保密呢？我们这还保的哪门子密！好吧，我挂电话了，你这小笨蛋。”

 

“告诉他？”

 

“知道啦！但我真得走了！”背景中从吵闹声越来越响，现在Merlin听出来其中绝对有Arthur的声音。他也很确定另一个声音是国王。

 

“谢谢！”就在她挂下电话前，Merlin说道。

 

***

 

Gaius打来的时候，Merlin正在泡茶。

 

“Merlin？”就这简简单单的两个音节，教授竟然能往里面挤进去如此浓重的不悦之情真是也够厉害的。

 

Merlin咽了咽，“嗯？”他半是紧张半是嘴硬。

 

一阵含糊不清的短短沉默，“我好像听说，”Gaius小心翼翼地问道，“你好像对Arthur王子的，呃，爆料，不像我们其他人这样惊讶？”

 

“您是在问什么？”Merlin说道，尽管厨房里别无他人，他还是挺直了腰板。

 

“我是在问，Merlin，我之前听说的关于某位叫Gwen Smith的年轻姑娘帮你打破情欲咒的传闻，也许，只是也许，有些误导人？”

 

“啊，”Merlin说，“呃，她倒是帮了忙，”他硬邦邦地说，“我是说 – 她试图帮忙来着。我以为她是那个能帮上忙的人，但是，呃 – 最后发现，她不是。”

 

Gaius叹口气，“好嘛，我本来还以为自己最后要提醒国王陛下的事情也就是Arthur要娶个平民了。那就算不太理想，但好歹也不是没有先例，至少在欧洲不是了。但是，我是真没想到，或许我要预告他的事情能像现在才发现的这样，跟先例二字如此风马牛不相及。事先能提示一下能要你命呀。”

 

Merlin觉得这段话里面好像没有问出什么问题，于是拒不说话。

 

“那么 – 是 _你_ 打破了咒语。”

 

还是没有问题，于是Merlin继续不开口。

 

Gaius又叹着气，“这都不是什么你俩一时鸡血上头 – 都已经强大到可以打破非常顽强的魔咒了。所以我们是得一直陪着你们玩下去了，是不是？”

 

“呃，”Merlin红着脸抬起头，“那个，呃 – 这个。是的，可能是的。是我打破了魔咒，因为 – 那个，因为我爱他。而且他也爱我。我哪儿也不会去 – 如果Arthur希望我留下来。”

 

Gaius酸溜溜地笑了笑，“ _如果_ ？我想，鉴于他刚刚这番表白，我们大概已经知道答案了。”

 

Merlin放下手中一直端着的茶杯，提醒自己现在生气起来什么好处也没有，“那不是为了我，”紧张地停顿后，“我也许算是， _催化剂_ ，但这是Arthur在试图做正确的事。因为他是个好人。”他又深吸一口气，强迫自己放低声音，“这很重要。 _非常非常_ 重要。不仅仅是为了我。”

 

“哎呀好啦，别生气，Merlin。我只是说在人类的浪漫史上，这大概是前无古人也后无来者了。他都准备好有必要的话，直接放弃王位了，就为了能牵着你的手去参加LGBT游行 **（注：老盖说的是Pride march，不知道中文叫啥…）** 。这小傻瓜。”Merlin几乎能看见Gaius翻了个白眼，“现在，国王陛下还是很坚持要你成为Arthur的首席助理和保镖，最好24小时跟他黏在一起。不过一旦他知道你到底保卫，呃，保卫他的身体有 _多_ 寸步不离 – 呃，他也许就不会这么热情万分了。”他叹口气，“我一想到要去说服国王其实你没有，给他唯一的儿子和继承人下了什么魔法迷药，把他过去言之凿凿的异性恋取向给丢进大西洋了，还真是，说实话，我都不太情愿想象的事情。”

 

“我才不会给他下药！”Merlin大喊道，这下是真被吓着了。

 

“不，Merlin。如果我有那么一秒怀疑过你会这么干，你现在就绝不会还能自由自在地闲逛了。不过，说服国王这件事，就是截然不同的。”他郁闷地啧啧嘴，“说真的 – 你是不是整天晚上都不睡觉，就光 _想着_ 要丢给我什么最头大的麻烦了？”

 

“不！”Merlin说道。然后他狠狠地内疚了一下，因为Gaius年纪 _真的_ 不小了。“不，先生。抱歉，先生。”

 

“我告诉你圣诞节别惹麻烦的时候，这个真的不包括在内，你还记得么？”

 

“可这不是我的错呀！”

 

“可是现在你还是又正中风暴眼了，Merlin。”

 

“呃 – 那个，是啊。呃。抱歉，先生。”

 

“你 _是_ 家里的独子，对吧？我是说，之后几年不会有一个甘道夫，哈利，萨鲁曼和伏地魔小分队来St Andrews找我吧？”

 

**（注：Saruman/萨鲁曼是《魔戒》中的白袍巫师，原本是反抗索伦的中土势力，但后来经不住魔力和索伦诱惑堕落。Wiki[介绍](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saruman)。）**

 

“不！”Merlin忍不住差点被笑得噎死，“不，先生，我是独子。”

 

“哦，我想这也算是好新闻了，”他叹着气说道，“圣诞快乐。不过我觉得你应该不需要再有人祝福你快乐了。”

 

“圣诞快乐，先生。”

 

***

 

圣诞节清晨醒来时，Merlin忽然有种心神俱疲的感觉似乎自己漏过了什么人命关天的大事，然后在不情不愿地把自己从僵尸状态变成人类时，他手足无措地花了很长时间想自己是不是应该去赶火车，约了什么人见面，还是该参加场考试，思绪边缘一直盘旋着应该有什么事关生死的重大新闻发生了。

 

然后Merlin想起来，Arthur在电视上当着全世界人的面出柜了，还有Arthur希望他们依然可以在一起，他的男友是个英俊潇洒的王子，还坚信爱着自己不再是什么肮脏的小秘密，于是Merlin有些羞红了脸兴奋地挥了挥拳头。 **（真的还是个孩子呀，连庆祝动作都这么孩子气。）**

 

***

 

“……祝大家圣诞节快乐啊，观众朋友们！今天每个人都在谈论的话题：Arthur还是Martha？在昨天威尔士王子惊人地爆料自己的同性恋身份后，所有人都有自己的看法，Arthur是否可以继续继承王位，并在世界舞台上代表英国。今天《The Wright Stuff》节目的嘉宾有来自石墙组织的皮特·塔切尔，坎特伯雷大主教的代表，以及约瑟夫·尼克罗西博士，一位来自美国的心理学家，同时也是美国同性恋研究与治疗协会的创始人，他声称自己能治愈同性恋。那么你们怎么看呢，观众朋友们？Arthur王子是否应该保密自己的身份？他选择在平安夜出柜是否是在目中无人地炫耀自己的性取向？他是否应当被允许在他父亲之后成为国王？也许我应该管他叫 _女王_ ？他是否可以担任圣公会首脑？他是否可以与另一个男人成婚？如果是的话，那应在圣保罗大教堂举行婚礼，还是举行一场民事结合仪式？我们非常想听听你的意见，欢迎致电……”

 

**（注：《The Wright Stuff》是英国一档日间聊天节目，由Matthew Wright主持，节目也因此得名。Stonewall/石墙是英国乃至欧洲最大的LGBT权益NGO，成立于1989年，以纽约1969年的Stonewall Riots/石墙暴动得名，组织以游说议会为主，自成立以来已在争取LGBT平等权益方面获得相当多的成就，比如推动2007年《性取向法规》的通过，保护因性取向而遭歧视的公民，推动通过2004年《民事伴侣法案》，给予同性伴侣与民事婚姻相同的法律框架。[Wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stonewall_\(charity\))页面。[官网](http://www.stonewall.org.uk/)。Dr. Joseph Nicolosi/约瑟夫·尼克罗西博士是美国临床心理学家，美国国家同性恋研究与治疗协会（NARTH）联合创始人和前任会长，坚信同性恋是一种可治愈的疾病，并称自己的治疗方案可以帮助人们克服或将对同性的欲望转化成对异性的欲望。NARTH的可怕之处在于其中有相当一部分“病人”是被父母强制送来的孩子。这从2011年的美国话剧《8》中可见一斑。）**

 

Merlin愤怒地盯着电视机，被遗忘了的烤豆子在吐司片上慢慢变冷。

 

“你 _看_ 到了吗？”他的话音异常恼火，“他们竟然请了个自以为能治愈同性恋的人！他们在说Arthur不应该成为国王！”

 

“他们只是在问观众的想法，亲爱的，”母亲耸着肩说道，“有些人就是白痴。”

 

“炫耀他的性取向？他哪里炫耀什么该死的性取向了！穿着彩虹条纹的T恤唱卡拉OK然后给马丁·巴希尔吹箫 _那_ 才叫炫耀性取向呢！他只是对大家诚实以告他是谁而已！”Merlin的胳膊肘撑在桌子上 – 差点把豆子撒的到处都是 – 双手捂着脸，“为什么总有 _烂人_ 出来呀，妈妈？”

 

“Lorraine Kelly **（注：英国某电视主持人）** 在GMTV台的节目里还挺支持他的，”她说道，“你刚好在洗澡。”

 

“哦，”他透过手指缝瞄了她一眼，“好吧，这至少也算好事吧。”

 

“哎呀好了，别让早饭凉了，”Hunith冲他挤挤眼，“你不想去看看圣诞老人来过了吗？”

 

Merlin忍不住也笑了起来，端正地坐好，“抱歉。”他重新拾起刀叉，专心切着吐司，努力让自己感受一下节日气氛。但即使灯罩上也包起了彩箔纸，厨房飘来阵阵火鸡的香味，Merlin还是不太能专心于圣诞节日，因为他满脑子能想到的全都是Arthur。不能跟Arthur说上话真是快要把他逼疯了。

 

“不过，我记得圣诞老人是只给好孩子们带礼物的 – 勾引威尔士王子还引发宪法危机应该归类成淘气了，”她说着，嘴角微微上扬，“他估计觉得你今年该拿的礼物都已经到手了，小鬼。”

 

“是拿到了，”Merlin傻乎乎地眨眨眼，却还是忍不住又笑成了二货，“哦天啊 – 我真的是都拿到了。”

 

“我挺想知道国王会怎么说的，”母亲笑着说，往煎蛋上挤了些番茄酱，“你的朋友说 – 你知道，我简直不敢相信你竟然跟爱丁堡女爵是朋友了！她有那么多可爱的帽子！”

 

“妈 – 啊！”

 

“好了，小鬼，”她毫无愧色地说道，“你总给我点时间适应一下这些新情况嘛。但她说国王会在今天做现场直播？”

 

“她是这么想的。”

 

“嗯。呵呵，那倒应该很有意思，”她柔声说道，“下午三点，是吧？”

 

***

 

圣诞节的时候，他们没事不会调到天空新闻台，但考虑到目前的状况，Merlin没法拨通某个号码，所以他心中头等大事，就是看看Arthur到底怎样。于是与往年不同，屋子里回响的不再是圣诞欢歌和音乐，电视机里时刻播放着天空新闻台的主播们和现场记者们的播报与采访，而且现在，事件都已经升级为“亚瑟门”了。Merlin一边削着土豆片，一边听记者侃侃而谈Arthur与夏洛特公主传说中的绯闻，他是否该被允许领养孩子，或者未婚生子。而当他们开始大说特说什么火鸡调料和假设中的王室代孕妈妈名单时，Merlin只得捂起耳朵大唱“啦啦啦”，亲妈则在旁边哈哈大笑到内伤。

 

他们差不多摆好了晚餐桌，厨房里弥漫着香喷喷的烧烤味儿，冰岛大王虾和千岛酱作为开胃菜正放在餐桌中央，旁边还堆了一叠面包与黄油，这时Merlin的注意力忽然被带回电视里忽然传来的头条新闻。

 

“有消息说，Arthur王子多年的朋友Kay FitzEctor刚刚袭击了一名记者，”主播说道，脑袋微微倾斜似乎有人正往他耳朵里说着新闻，“好的……好的，我们得到的消息是，《每日邮报》的一名记者向FitzEctor先生提供了数额不明的报酬，要求能获得一场独家采访获知王子的私生活，而FitzEctor先生的回答是一拳打在记者脸上并砸碎了他的相机。”

 

“我的 _神_ 呀！”Merlin正端着刀叉往餐桌走，顿时楞在路上。他飞奔着跑回电视剧前。

 

屏幕上，主播跟驻王室的记者莎拉·休斯连上了线。“莎拉，你认为这是FitzEctor先生的一贯作风吗？”

 

莎拉严肃的面孔显得庄重端正，“那么，当然他自孩提时代起就与王子关系密切，Kay也以他疯狂的暴脾气橄榄球球员身份而出名。在目前的情况下，我并不奇怪他会有如此举动。”

 

“我们有现场画面了，”主播说道，“女士们先生们，这是我们为您带来的直播镜头。”

 

画面切出一个稍显不同的Kay，穿着St Andrews赛艇队的套头衫，站在看着跟国家信托基金会大楼差不多的大厦前，身后站着一个只能是他父亲的老先生 – 他看上去简直就是留了胡子老了一些胖了一点的Kay。Kay本人满脸通红，Merlin记忆中从未见过他如此大发雷霆的模样。

 

“请让开，请让开！”（应该是）Kay的父亲对着镜头大喊，有人从雪地里扶起了什么人。“这是私有领地，你们都是在非法闯入！”

 

“他搭卧！”雪人说道，无济于事地用湿漉漉的手指按着流血的鼻子，恶狠狠地瞪着Kay，“他搭了卧比子！卧什么也没感！”

 

“你这偷偷摸摸的混蛋要是再敢过来看我再怎么打你！”Kay大吼道，向前冲去，父亲差点就没拦住，“你试试看我不把你的相机再砸了，烂货！敢给钱叫我出卖Arthur！你连做他脚上的土都不配，你这混蛋，他是死基佬又怎么样！他是 _我们的_ 死基佬！”

 

“我儿子想表达的是，我们都非常支持威尔士王子，以及他的生活方式，我们充分尊重他的隐私，”他的父亲平静地说，“而如果你们在三分钟内不离开我们的领地，我们就将不得不放狗了。各位日安。”

 

画面被切回演播室里，主播似乎正艰难地控制着自己的面部表情。

 

“我勒个去，”Merlin说道，才发现自己一直张着嘴，“呃，额滴神呀。我真想不到有一天我会想为Kay喝彩。等一下，过一分钟估计就好了，但是 – 我去。”

 

“他就是粗鲁的那个？”Hunith问道，从小包菜里抬起头，“他好像也不算很糟嘛。”

 

“哦，他绝对很糟，”Merlin说，“总体上来说，他是个彻头彻尾的混球。”

 

“不过他能对朋友如此忠诚也是很难得了。”

 

Merlin点点头，眼睛还瞪地滚圆，“是啊，这倒是。”

 

Hunith掐掐他的面颊，“好了，别看电视了，过来帮我切火鸡，小鬼。”


	35. Chapter 35

他们一起吃掉跟体重差不多的大虾，火鸡，土豆和烤蔬菜，Merlin非常遵守传统地大声地抱怨过小包菜，分享完一整瓶酒，坐在圣诞树前咯咯笑着拆了所有礼物，又喝了不少雪莉酒，现在，他们分享着一盒圣诞老爷爷留给Hunith的精美糖果包，嚷嚷着抢夺里面绿色的三角糖和那些中间带榛子夹心的紫色糖果。

 

“好了，”Hunith说，得意洋洋地拆开一颗绿色的，“我们来听听你未来的岳父大人有什么要说的。”

 

Merlin被满嘴雪莉酒呛得老半天说不出话来，可怜巴巴地咳嗽许久，而母亲只是轻轻拍了拍他的背。总算喘得上气时，Merlin眼泪汪汪地大喊，“能别 _这么_ 说嘛！”

 

Hunith哈哈一笑，“我记得你不是说你俩很认真的么？我是说， _看上去_ 也很认真嘛，他都在全国人面前为你出柜了，小鬼。”

 

“那不是为了我。”Merlin皱着眉抗议道。

 

“随你怎么说啦，亲亲，”Hunith笑得眼角都皱了起来，“随你怎么说。不过我觉得吧 – 他老爹一定是被BBC气得够呛，才非要选其他电视台来直播演讲。”

 

Merlin苦着个脸，“是啊，”他闷闷不乐地说，“嗯。那个 – 好像是不太妙，对吧？”

 

“哦，我觉得等他以后见到你了，一定立刻被你迷的找不到北啦。”Hunith眉飞色舞地说，又喝下一小口雪莉酒，不过又皱了皱眉，“呃，不是说 _真的_ 分不清东南西北 – 他是个很帅气的男士，但我想你男朋友可能不太希望你把他爸爸迷过头。”

 

“ _妈_ ！”Merlin又大喊起来，一脸崩溃，电视里主持人严肃地宣布今年的王室演讲将在白金汉宫现场直播。

 

屏幕上，庄重的“上帝保佑吾王”字幕下，白金汉宫就像一座精致的玩具宫殿，被洁白的雪厚厚的覆盖着，仿佛厨房桌子上那个涂满了奶油霜的蛋糕一般。Merlin正试图理解这就是 _Arthur_ _的房子_ 。其实，还只是其中 _一栋_ 房子而已。他使劲想了想，但每次认真起来的时候都觉得这也太搞笑了。镜头下，王室的旗帜在明亮的蓝天下迎风飘扬，每一阵寒风吹过，都拍打着旗帜上的红色威尔士龙标志，仿佛巨龙正在三只英格兰雄狮中间迎着凛冽冰霜咆哮嘶吼，下面的苏格兰苏格兰狮子高昂着头似乎正准备跳起来摆弄一下爱尔兰竖琴。天空在旗帜的映衬蓝得不可思议，Merlin有些好奇这是否是电视台每次都会播放的保留画面，因此他也就不惊讶于随后的画面显示的是Uther开启议会；检阅部队；观看一群毛利人表演哈卡舞；帮着给一只满脸愤懑的小猩猩喂食；热情地点头赞许，聆听女子学院的代表发言；同神色各异的民众握手致意。

 

**（注：英国王室的旗帜由4个图案组成，左上角象征英格兰的三狮，右上角象征威尔士的巨龙，左下角象征爱尔兰的竖琴，右下角象征苏格兰的狮子。英格兰和苏格兰的狮子图案有区别么？）**

 

“他挺忙的嘛。”Hunith说道，又给自己满上了雪莉酒。 **（妈妈你好能喝…）**

 

随后画面又一转，Uther正站在一棵圣诞树前。他身后的屋子仿佛一个装饰得流光溢彩的婚礼蛋糕，Merlin用膝盖想都知道他们甚至都不需要用别针或者胶水把每年收到的圣诞卡片挂到树上。他咬了咬嘴唇，看着那张充斥着邮票，银币和新闻的面孔，在父亲的线条中找寻着Arthur的痕迹。他似乎疲惫不堪，Merlin想，心中猛地闪过一丝惊诧的同情之心。他比Merlin想象的更加苍老倦怠，但依然挺直了脊背，倔强地抬头挺胸，盯着镜头如同面对一群随时准备开火的士兵。

 

“我并没有想到会在圣诞节发表今天这样的演说，但这是我继位以来最重要的讲话之一。”他紧巴巴地笑了笑，“2010年，英国经历了诸多变迁。我们成立了新政府，由两个不同党派组成的新联盟共同携手，以期克服彼此分歧，服务于普罗大众。我和卡梅伦先生与克莱格先生会晤多次，也相当乐观地坚信，他们能联袂将英国带向更美好的明天。今年早些时候，我和其他英联邦元首共同参加了在特立尼达和多巴哥的一次峰会，非常有幸得见许多联邦的青年人：年轻的先生与女士们心中怀有相去甚远的信仰与观念，生活在不同的社会中，但都愿团结一心，为了更美好的未来，更和平与稳定的未来而奋斗。”

 

“我相信，你也和我一样，希望并祈祷阿富汗局势能迅速迎来和平的曙光，即使我们同样需要感激大不列颠以及其他英联邦的战士们 – 超过1.3万名来自与加拿大，澳大利亚，新西兰和新加坡 – 展现出巨大的勇气，尊严以及决心。”他短暂地低头看了看自己的手，顿时Merlin甚至有些心痛地想起了Arthur，然后他又抬头直视着镜头，“那么接下去我要讲的，也正是勇气，尊严和决心。”

 

Merlin的手紧紧握住雪莉酒的杯子，关节发白。他有些颤抖地将酒杯放在地毯上，坐在地上抱着膝盖。屏幕上，国王端正了坐姿，再次直视着电视机前的男女老少们。

 

“在2010年，我可以自豪的宣布，大不列颠王国和我的孩提时代相比，已经发展成为一个更宽容和自由的国度。我们身边的世界正飞速变化着，曾经无法想象的事，已经变得习以为常。英国一直以来，都是一个不同文化与传统的合体，现代英国比历史上任何一个时代都更多元。今天，我们的军队开放怀抱欢迎同性恋志愿者，也崇敬他们愿为心爱的国家战斗不息的勇气与信念。今年早些时候，一位身怀伟大的正义感与同情心的牧师，杰弗里·约翰博士，在被提名成为南瓦克教区主教时，成为英国历史上首位公开同性恋身份的牧师。他收到来自世界各地的支持与鼓励，并以礼貌与沉着应对随之而来的批评。与此同时，在海外，去年，冰岛选举出了现代历史上第一位公开同性恋身份的国家领导，乔安娜·西于尔扎多蒂女士。”他的嘴角再次显露出一个紧绷的微笑，“惊人的是，世界并未因此终结。她继续以正直与智慧领导着国家，而今年早先，我也有幸得以参加她与多年的人生伴侣乔妮娜·莱欧斯多蒂的婚礼。”

 

**（注：Jeffrey Philip Hywel John/杰弗里·约翰是英国圣公会牧师，现任St Albans教区主持牧师。2003年，他成为首位在公开自己有同性伴侣后被提名为圣公会主教的人。他与另一位圣公会牧师Grant Holmes从1976年开始就成为伴侣，但尽管他们公开宣称两人的关系是禁欲的，但由于约翰对同性恋议题的态度以及他从未公开表示对自己过去性行为的悔过态度，主教提名引起巨大舆论争议，以至于相当数量的其他国家圣公会领袖表示如果约翰成为主教，他们将把自己的教区从英国圣公会分裂出去。鉴于压力，坎特伯雷大主教Rowan Williams曾向约翰施压要求他自动放弃，于是在2003年7月，约翰宣布自己已经收回原先接受提名的决定，并于2004年接受唐宁街10号任命，就任成为St Albans主持牧师。虽然后续有报道称，当时约翰并未主动同意放弃主教任命。但尽管如此，圣公会仍在同性恋议题上印发持续争议，尤其是公开双性恋身份的Gene Robinson成为美国新汉普郡主教后。约翰的[Wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeffrey_John)介绍。）**

 

他深深吸一口气，继续道，“我相信，你们都以知晓在昨天BBC播放的对我儿子，威尔士王子的采访中，他宣布了自己的同性恋身份。”

 

“开始了！”Hunith说道，放下糖果罐头搓了搓手。Merlin把脑袋埋在膝盖间，然后咬着嘴唇抬起头。

 

“……在那段采访中，他表现出了毋庸置疑地勇气，正义与决心，”Uther继续道，“我并不惊讶，这段采访的内容引发了巨大的猜疑与争论，因为这自然而然地让人联想到王位继承权的问题，同时也包括未来国王在圣公会的角色问题。对此，我向我的人民，和其他英联邦的国民宣布：威尔士王子是一个异常正直的年轻人，随时心怀他作为领袖与楷模的责任感。他是一个聪明智慧的年轻人，靠一己之力进入这个国家最历史悠久和备受尊重的学校学习一门非常艰难的专业。他也是一个勇敢果断的年轻人，因为长久以来我都了解他对为国参军的强烈热诚之心，以及当下我目睹着，他明知单纯的诚实也会招致人们的轻蔑与仇恨，却仍然义无返顾地站出来昭告天下。”

 

“你确定他冲大卫·卡梅伦扔过瓷花瓶？”Hunith问道，扬起眉毛看看Merlin。

 

“闭嘴，妈妈！”Merlin含糊地挥挥手示意妈妈别说话，同时努力聚精会神盯着面前屏幕里的Uther国王。

 

“请允许我郑重宣布：Arthur现在是，将来也会是，王位继承人。至于圣公会是否认同他成为首领，这是坎特伯雷大主教和他的同事们需要讨论的问题，也有可能，在Arthur接过我的王冠 _继位_ 时，不会同时成为圣公会首脑。”Uther稍稍放低了声音，表情却越发坚毅起来，“但他理所应当会继承我的王位。”

 

**（其实这段乌爹说的超霸道，开头就是let me make this absolutely clear，好像应该翻成“你们都给我听好了”，再想象一下剧里乌爹说话的样子，omg霸气侧漏啊！而且对圣公会的态度大有你们爱吵不吵的架势…）**

 

“好极了！”Hunith从椅子里跳了起来，“好像你男朋友还是有份家族事业要继承哟！”

 

“哦， _谢天谢地_ ！”Merlin摇摇头大喊，“我还以为 – 我还怕 – 哦， _谢天谢地_ ！”

 

“当然，如果Arthur能将我长久以来想象的那样，与一位合适的年轻姑娘坠入爱河并为我带来一屋子孙子孙女的话，那么我的人生，毫无疑问，将会轻松许多，”Uther继续道，“我想对于上一辈的人来说，以此种方式选择对公众诚实以待或许会引发巨大质疑与猜忌；但我真心自豪自己抚养了一个痛恨生活在谎言中的儿子，无论事实会引起怎样的轩然大波。”他微微低下头，嘴角划出一道短短的弧线，“不过纯粹就我个人而言，我并未放弃有一天能拥有孙辈的心愿，但我已明白如果我 _确实_ 能成为一名祖父，将不会是通过传统的方式。但是，关于王位继承的问题，我确信，我的侄女，爱丁堡女爵身体状况非常良好 – 而且尽管Pendragon王室目前人数不多，Pendragon王朝则是早在1917年就已有之。在欧洲各地，都有诸多Pendragon家族的表亲，散落于萨克斯-科堡和哥塔王朝后代之中，我也坚信，无论我儿子是否会有后代，王位的继承绝无隐患。”

 

**（注：乌爹说的Saxe-Coburg and Gotha/萨克斯-科堡和哥塔其实在一战前，就是当时英国，比利时，葡萄牙和保加利亚王室的姓氏。我就讲英国这部分的历史好了。英国的萨克斯-科堡和哥塔王朝开始于维多利亚女王。1837年，维多利亚的叔叔，当时的英王兼汉诺威王朝国王威廉四世去世，由于他的儿子和其他兄弟都已不在人世，维多利亚成为继任的女王。但因汉诺威王朝禁止女人担任元首，维多利亚将汉诺威王朝的国王头衔让予另一位叔父，只继承了英国王位，从此汉诺威王国分离出去，直到后来被普鲁士吞并，并成为今天德国的一部分。维多利亚继位后，英国仍属汉诺威王朝。1840年，女王与表哥阿尔伯特亲王成婚，因此他们的孩子都随父亲姓萨克斯-科堡和哥塔。女王的儿子爱德华七世继位后，英国即从汉诺威王朝变为萨克斯-科堡和哥塔王朝。爱德华七世去世后，他的儿子英王乔治五世在位时发生了一战，虽然交战各方中英王乔治五世和德皇威廉二世都是先前的英女王维多利亚的玄孙，但由于双方各属不同盟国，乔治五世为了安抚民心，放弃了自己这个德国姓氏，与1917年宣布王室成员改姓为Windsor/温莎，从此萨克斯-克伯格和哥塔王朝终结，温莎王朝开始。时至今日，英国王室其实依然属于乔治五世的后代，因此尽管在法律上王朝更姓为温莎，在血缘上英国王室依然是德国姓。呃，这一大段好像牵扯到的人物多了点，不知道该放谁家的wiki介绍了，还是放[维多利亚女王](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Queen_Victoria)好了，好像她应该算是整个事件的中心了。不过整理下来忽然觉得挺好笑了，英国王朝说是经常改姓，但其实常常是因为某个王朝末代君主无后传位给了别家姓，比如都铎王朝的伊丽莎白女王一世，或是女王结婚改了姓于是孩子们跟着改了，这种事情好像在古代中国完全无法想象吧…乌爹说Pendragon王朝是1917年建立的，应该就是指王朝改姓的事吧，只不过故事里把现实中的温莎换成了Pendragon。）**

 

“圣诞节是家人团聚的时光，对我们所深爱的人表达支持与包容，并重新建立起连接彼此的纽带。家人或许常常有意料之外的举动，也并不总会按我们希冀或预料的方式成长，但他们依然是亲人，这是最重要的身份。我希望，我们的国家和整个英联邦大家庭，都能尊重圣诞节的精神，在此，我谨祝福各位圣诞快乐，以及新年快乐。”

 

“上帝保佑国王”的字幕再次出现在屏幕上，镜头对准了旁边的圣诞树。

 

“哦，不要啊，”Hunith不悦地摇摇头，“我可不想从德国进口个什么国王来！不，不行，你们得赶紧找个代孕妈妈之类的，或者领养个罗马尼亚小宝宝什么的。”（妈妈你好可爱…）

 

“妈，我才18呐！”Merlin大喊，“我还不想养孩子呢！Arthur也不想！你就不能别老一副我们明天就要结婚的样子好嘛，因为，你知道 – 他还只是我男朋友。”不过抱怨的话说到一半，Merlin就忍不住咧嘴傻笑起来，因为现在，他能大声说出最后三个字了。

 

“哈，我们等着瞧呗，”她莞尔一笑，“我觉得刚才那段听着还挺不错呢。”

 

Merlin点点头，如释重负，“好得我都不敢相信了。”他同意地说道。

 

***

 

_你确定他真的扔花瓶了？他看上去淡定得很呐！_

 

_蛋疼的很还差不多。而且，是的，扔了三个。_

 

 _Arthur_ _怎么样了？_

 

 _昨天被秘密带去巴尔莫勒尔了，好躲开媒体 –_ _连我都不怎见得到他。_

 

**（注：Balmoral Castle/巴尔莫勒尔城堡位于苏格兰，google地图说那里距离圣安德鲁斯大学大约两小时车程。城堡于1852年被维多利亚女王的丈夫阿尔伯特亲王买下，于是成为王室财产，但时至今日，城堡及所属地产均是王室家族私有财产，而不属于王位。与之相对应的，比如白金汉宫就属于英国的国家财产，王室只是住在那里，并无所有权。城堡的[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Balmoral_Castle)介绍。）**

 

_巴尔莫勒尔？？！！？_

 

Merlin闭上眼睛。“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”他大叫一声，Hunith从门口探出脑袋，困惑地看着他，“抱歉，抱歉 – 我没事，”他红了脸，“只是在跟Morgana发短信。”他又低下头重新看着手机飞快地打着字。

 

 _靠，Morgana_ _，我要是再不跟他说几句话，搞不好就要用魔法强行绑架他了，然后我们就都完蛋了！_

 

_你还能干这个？_

 

_我很能即兴发挥的。想个办法总不难。_

 

 _和公众想象的不同，国王还是非常冒火。Gaius_ _和Nimueh_ _还有其他一群人费力好大劲才让他冷静下来，然后想了想这其中表现出了多大的勇气和王者风范，但他还是 –_ _非常生气。_

 

Merlin惨兮兮地盯着手机屏幕。 _可我想他了！很想他！_ 他输入道。 _他怎么能没有手机呢？他不是威尔士王子嘛！是个人都有手机啊！_

 

_但不是是个人都把国王惹得大发雷霆。不过他给你留了条口信。_

 

_天啊天啊！！！是什么？？？_

 

_说的云里雾里的。那白痴连我都信不过， **气死我了** 。不过，他说如果你想的话，就在新年时见吧。我想他是在计划什么越狱吧。因为他可能觉得他父亲的火还不够重。_

 

_在哪里？_

 

_他的原话：“从右边数第二颗星，然后一直往前到天明。另一场愚蠢的冒险。来和我成为世界之王？”你听得明白吗？_

 

Merlin紧紧闭上双眼，无可救药地笑了。

 

_是的！_

 

***

 

圣诞节第二天，Merlin和妈妈去了Skorzelski太太的小店铺，期间Merlin费了好大力气才没五分钟就会小小的犯次心脏病，害怕Hunith会随时宣布威尔士王子可是他未来的儿婿哟，然后他们告诉跑来门前唱圣诞颂歌还赖着不走的小子们，只哼了两句“祝你圣诞快乐”还算不上一首完整的歌，所以除非他们从头到尾唱完两首颂歌，就别指望收钱了，结果唱歌的小屁孩儿们竟然阴阳怪气地辱骂起Merlin家的窗户，还威胁说要上砖头，于是Merlin没忍住就滥用了一下自己的魔法，不过还不至于是要把他们变成青蛙或是直接消除记忆，所以，呃，应该也不算滥用吧，没人会觉得出格的，因为至少现在，那群小鬼正兴高采烈地忙着帮老态龙钟的托马斯太太清理门前的积雪呢 – 总算挨过了这一切，Merlin回到自己的房间，创造出一扇魔法大门。

 

等巨龙眨巴着眼睛，在他房间的门上展开白色喷漆画成的翅膀时，Merlin才迟钝地发现，自己好像没把这事儿想周全；说句实话，要是有人在对自己消失不见的男友唧唧歪歪地撅嘴的时候，能在房间里来点隐私总是不错的，但如果自己的房门上24小时有个家伙一直盯着还时不时要来上一两句评论的话，好像就，不太自在了。

 

他一掌拍在脑门是，“我是个 _白痴_ 。”他说。 **（嗯，现在没有办法了，只能搬去跟帅王子殿下一起住了！不然梅大法师要是把门拆了，那梅妈估计得先把他拆了。）**

 

“呃，”巨龙说道，“还不至于用上这个词吧，虽然有时候我也很想。那么，我猜你就是他们吵吵闹闹说什么Martha王子的罪魁祸首？”

 

“哦， _你_ 赶紧给我闭嘴！”Merlin大叫。 **（瞧瞧，头次见面唯唯诺诺喊龙大师，这才几个月就已经叫人闭嘴了。）**

 

巨龙淡定地抖抖肩，翅膀在身后挥动。“以前你好像从没让他干过这么闹翻天的事情嘛，”它说道，“不过，时代总是在变的吧。哦对了，你要到我的iPod了吗？”

 

“哦！”Merlin装出愧疚的表情，“还没，抱歉，没拿到 – 但我知道Gaius已经下了订单！就在路上了。呃。你确定真要听贾斯汀·比伯？”

 

巨龙在二维的门上坐回腿上，开始仔细认真地舔自己的爪子。这可真诡异，因为Merlin实在想不出来这家伙有什么必要在门上清理自己 – 但也许是某种本能吧。“其实，我听烦贾斯汀·比伯了，”它说，“但我很想下载滚石乐队的专辑。还有性手枪 – 我觉得我挺喜欢他们的。嗯还有伊基·波普。你听过他唱的《乘客》那首歌吗？超棒。绝对超级棒。”

 

**（注：就不多介绍伊基·波普了，朋克乐教父啦，放个那首The Passenger的[视频](http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XMjAzODg0OTE2.html)好了。抱歉画质不太好，大家听听歌就好了。）**

 

“哦！”Merlin抬起头，“呃，这倒不错。我会再帮你跟Gaius磨几句 – 抱歉我现在还没法给你。”

 

巨龙痛苦地长叹一口气，“我想你大概最近是很忙吧。那些平头农民现在还真是大变模样了，是吧？那些乱七八糟说‘白马小姐’什么的 – 换做以前，Uther早把他们吊死了再风干切块了。而且那还是得他心情好的时候。”

 

“喂，”Merlin隐约觉得自己是不是被骂了，“农民，就坐在你面前呢，谢谢！”

 

“哦，呃，我想理论上来说，你确实也是。但是，你是王子的小伙伴，不是吗？是他的好基友？”

 

“偶滴 _神_ 呀！你到底都在 _听_ 什么啊？”Merlin惊骇地质问道。

 

“有什么就听什么。所以基本都听过了。”巨龙笑着说，“实在是叹为观止呐。太有趣了。你知道，在‘亚瑟门’之后，电台收到的来电多了四倍 – 我还跟某些笨蛋争论了不少时间。很刺激呀。一个女人被我弄得哭成了小屁孩儿！简直就像对一个尖叫的小处女喷火那样爽歪歪啊。”

 

“别拿这种事开玩笑！”Merlin说。

 

“谁开玩笑了？”巨龙问道，歪过眼睛，眯着眼睛打量着Merlin，“你还真把他们搅得天翻地覆了，是吧？呃，也许应该说是，你的王子搅和的，在那脱口秀上。不过说到脱口秀，那个叫艾伦·德杰尼勒斯的，好像在推特上很挺他嘛，还有那个叫斯蒂文·弗莱的。现在推特上最热门的话题就是‘基男王子’和‘Arthur王子FTW’。”

 

（注：Ellen DeGeneres/艾伦·德杰尼勒斯是美国日间节目《艾伦秀》的主持人，公开出柜的拉拉，曾获得过13座艾美奖。搜狐买了《艾伦秀》的国内播放版权，有兴趣大家可以去看看，确实还挺有才的，不过说实话我更喜欢Jon Stewart啦嘿嘿。她的[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ellen_DeGeneres)介绍。Stephen Fry/斯蒂芬·弗莱是英国喜剧创作家和演员，毕业于剑桥大学，公开出柜，并与Hugh Laurie是长期的合作伙伴，知名作品有文中之前提到的《黑爵士》，并获得过多座金球奖和艾美奖。[Wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stephen_Fry)介绍。）

 

Merlin完全不知道自己该如何回答。他小心翼翼地在床边坐下。

 

“FTW的意思是‘必胜’（For the win），显然是人们表达支持的意思。”巨龙饶有兴致地补充道。他顿了顿。“不过，我还是不太明白推特到底是啥，”它不情不愿地承认，“还有那些井字符号。不过反正大家好像都挺来劲的。”

 

“我弄出了个怪兽，是不是？”Merlin说道，难以置信地盯着门上的动画图案。

 

“我想，理论上来说，我从前是个怪兽，”巨龙答道，“现在，我是个带点社交功能的怪兽。或者说，如果我能有个推特账户的话，就是了。也许还得加上脸书账户。我该弄个脸书玩玩么？那指的是一本画满了脸的书吗？就跟MySpace一样？当然这就带来另一个问题了：MySpace是什么玩意儿？”

 

Merlin咽了咽，“我觉得 – 我觉得我们现在先弄到ipod就好了。我们也许应该之后再考虑推特的问题。应该吧。我不知道你要怎么用你的账户 – 但我猜你反正能找到办法的。”

 

“我可足智多谋了，”巨龙眉飞色舞地同意，“我百分之百确定我想试试这个叫互联网的东西。这听上去正好就像那个我应该探索的勇敢新世界嘛。是不是还有山怪呢？你能把人烧起来吗？我可 _真_ 喜欢二十一世纪啊！”

 

Merlin又咽了咽，“呃，就算如此吧，我们也得等到下学期了。”

 

巨龙发出的声音跟Gwen不耐烦地冲他哼哼的时候一模一样，“你一点都 _不_ 好玩，你知道吗？”

 

“我开始明白起来了，是的，”Merlin说道，“但是，我只是想确保我能在这里弄一扇门，因为我过几天会需要一条去学校的安全通道。不过不是现在啦。”

 

巨龙静静地巡视他一会儿，“那么你现在哪儿也不想去？”

 

“呃 – 不。不想。”

 

“唔。”

 

尴尬的沉寂后，Merlin忽然意识到他给自己又找了个室友。一个从不睡觉的室友。

 

“那你想玩一轮‘我猜’游戏么？或者那个猜‘地铁站台’的？”巨龙提议道。

 

**（注：这两个游戏分别叫I Spy和Mornington Crescent，就不解释详细规则了，反正就是两个挺流行的大众游戏啦。）**

 

***

 

St Andrews的除夕夜寒意刺骨，可Arthur竟然还觉得在St Rules’s的塔楼顶是个不错的约会地点，他一定是人类笨蛋记录册里排第一的那个了。他究竟准备如何没人帮忙闯入大门爬上楼顶，Merlin哪知道。Merlin沿着Sallies的走廊往下走去，听着街边一路的酒吧里，大街小巷里，传出的阵阵欢声笑语，他想了想要不要把塔楼外援那堵小小的围墙和钥匙门轰成粉末，不过再一想，这些东西又不是他的财产，而且他也不确定时候自己有没有本事修好，那还是算了吧。再说了，一溜进教堂大门，Merlin在白雪皑皑的塔楼底下绕了几圈，然后再想到得冒着胳膊被冻掉风险，沿着楼梯拾级而上，然后在楼顶踱来踱去等人，Merlin立刻把这评级成最不好玩的类别了 – 但他还是爬上去看了看，确保Arthur还没在那里 – 然后一路快跑回了北面的大门，他想Arthur多半会从这里进去吧。

 

于是当那辆宾利车呼呼作响穿过寒风开往遗址，并在教堂门外停下时，Merlin正躲在战争纪念碑的阴影下，给自己念了个隐形咒，还发着抖使劲儿跺脚，于是他不小心又掉了下巴。Arthur从副驾那里跨出来，回身打开后备箱。他正弯着腰，伸手从里面掏出什么东西，但Merlin已经消除了咒语大步流星地走上前来，挣扎着不知是该欢天喜地还是恼火不耐。

 

“额滴神呀，你真是一点都学不乖呀？”他大喊道，Arthur跳起来一脑袋撞上后备箱的门，然后转过身，瞪圆了眼睛 – 然后Merlin准备好的那一通关于保密与安全，关于爱尔兰共和军，关于在全世界眼皮子底下开车印了王室车牌的车子，所有的演讲，都忽然堵在了喉咙口，因为Arthur就在他 _面前_ ，蔚蓝的眼睛有些惊慌失措，还微微张开了嘴，于是Merlin把长篇大论的安全教育都丢到了九霄云外，一步跨上前来把Arthur摁在车门上，好吻他个天昏地暗。Arthur有些惊诧地哼哼了一声，发现自己的脊柱正牢牢贴在宾利车上，但双臂已自动抱住Merlin，一只手扶着他的脖颈，另一只紧紧抓住他的臀瓣将Merlin拉得更近，有一小会儿，他们的鼻子不太舒服地撞在一起，Merlin又忍不住微微笑了起来，肾上腺素在体内疯狂乱窜，但马上他的双唇又贴上Arthur的嘴，似乎亲吻就是此时此刻世界上唯一要紧的事。仿佛是比呼吸更重要的事。哦，哦，天啊，Merlin _到底_ 有多想念他们的吻，他曾担心过，抓心挠肝地担心过，自己已经失去了这样的吻，Arthur温暖的嘴唇和身体坚硬熟悉的线条压在身上的感觉，害怕那一切都已一去不复返，成为朦胧的回忆 – 在内心最深处，他担心过，就算Arthur在电视上公开出轨后，就算Morgana发给他这么多信息后，因为毕竟，现实的人生不是童话，所以他 _怎么_ 可能拥有美好的结局？保留纯真的美梦？但这一刻，Arthur就在这里，紧握住他的手指似乎能在皮肤上留下淤痕，如饥似渴地疯狂亲吻着他，疯狂而笨拙，也全然不是Arthur脑中设计好的塔楼顶上浪漫的重逢，但这便是完美的定义了，Arthur在他的怀抱中，生龙活虎，温暖如初，完完全全属于他，而且Merlin想自己大概永远也不会放手了。

 

不过在现实中，他们最后还是得先喘口气。Arthur先微微后退了一些，微笑与呼吸喷洒在Merlin的颧骨上。他的一条腿已经裹着Merlin的大腿，所以Merlin想，Arthur见到自己其实还是挺开心的呢。

 

“我想你了，”Arthur开口道，水汽轻轻拂过Merlin的皮肤，“哦，天啊，我真想你。”

 

也许此时此刻，还有千言万语更待他们细细道来，但Merlin只是再次有些绝望地覆盖上Arthur的双唇，顺便还不管不顾地磨蹭起来，再往下想想，他已经开始思考是不是该给他俩一起念个隐形咒，好把磨蹭升级到更心满意足的阶段，但忽然，耳边传来一阵窘迫的咳嗽声，Merlin才猛然想到Arthur是从 _副驾_ 的位子里出来的，而不是驾驶座。他抬起头，视线越过宾利车看到Ewan正手足无措地盯着不远处的小酒馆。

 

“哦，”Merlin羞红了脸，“呃。嗨？”

 

“圣诞快乐，先生，”Ewan一脸似笑非笑。他看着Merlin，“还有，谢谢你。关于那个子弹的事。”

 

“哦！哦天啊 – 抱歉，你现在怎么样了？”Merlin满心愧疚地责备自己怎么没早些开口问问。

 

“再好不过了，”Ewan微笑着说，“这都得多谢你。所以 – 谢谢。”

 

Merlin收回目光，望着还半是挂在自己身上的Arthur，享受着Arthur熟悉的身体线条，“你竟然把Ewan也拖下水了，”他批评道，“你这得把他推进多大麻烦呀！我是说，我知道你倒是挺喜欢傻乎乎的冒险，可最后还不是这家伙得冒昧。三更半夜地只带一个保镖，还开了一辆谁都能看见的车，选了整一年最繁忙的晚上，每个人……”

 

Arthur翻翻白眼，轻轻仰起头，“哦妈呀，我怎么又多出个保姆来。”他话是这么说，烦躁的语气却装得不甚成功，而且嘴角竟然还挂着一丝微笑，“别这么怨妇好嘛！我都安排好了！我想，Morgana应该给车子念了个咒语好 – 不是真的隐形，但是差不多有那种效果？叫人辨识不出来？”

 

Merlin眨眨眼，“可我不是一眼就看到了么。我瞧着一点没变啊。”

 

“呃，因为你是留着心在找啊，小笨蛋！”Arthur不太耐烦地说。“说真的，她真是够我受的了 – 一直念来念去叽叽咕咕的，死活不肯有一刻消停的，因为她打定主意认为我要干什么傻事去了，结果我最后只能跟她把计划摊了牌，然后她又坚持要帮忙，不然就去昭告天下。”他眯起眼睛，“你之前知道她是个巫师吗？”

 

“呃，”Merlin心虚地说，“知道？”

 

Arthur闭上眼睛，“还有别的什么事情我需要知道吗？”他淡定地问。Merlin心想，幸亏他似乎还算开心，又一脸同情的样子，而不是生气。

 

“呃 – 没了？”他仔细想了想，才说道，“那个 – 其实不玩魔兽世界 – 那是Morgana编出来跟人解释我们怎么认识的暗号。呃。巨龙想弄个推特账号。我妈觉得你超可爱 。Gwen想做我的伴娘。还有 – 我爱上你了。嗯，差不多就这些。”

 

“好吧，那些，”Arthur又吻了吻Merlin，“你知道，我本来是有个计划的，然后你就非得自作主张来搞破坏，”他顿了顿，又说道，“我准备了香槟，你应该在塔楼顶上等着我，气氛本来会 _很_ 浪漫，然后我们可以一起看新年焰火。不过当然啦，那个计划的前提是你能服从命令，我显然是乐观过头了。”

 

“那个计划傻爆了。”Merlin说，“你绝对是哭哭啼啼的电影看多了。塔楼顶上现在冷的人都快结冰了，上去还得走个几万步，我才不需要什么傻乎乎的浪漫表示，”他吞咽了一下，“呃，那个 – 我是说，你知道，应该没什么能超过你已经做出的那个了。”他忽然扭捏起来，“那实在是 – 实在是太棒了，真的。你太棒了。天啊，我爱你。”

 

Arthur的嘴角勾出一个浅浅的微笑，“嗯 – 好极了，”他紧紧拥着Merlin，“因为你要是后悔了，那段采访就真是出国际洋相了。我还担心过，也许……”

 

“你是不会忘记吃药了？”Merlin打断了他，一掌拍在Arthur脑袋上，“怎么，你还担心我会 _马上_ 甩了你？开 _玩笑_ 吧！”

 

Arthur眼里像是放了光，低头片刻，“那就 – 那就再好不过了。”他对自己笑笑，“但你知道 – 以后烦心事会很多。总体来说，父亲算是非常善解人意了 – 我是说，他在家里老是一副要掐死我的样子，但他也准备随时砍掉出言不逊的人的脑袋。不过，呃 – 还有很多愤怒的人要求知道到底是谁‘把我掰弯’了。哼，好像本来我被谁按了个按钮弄破了似的。白痴一群。很多人非常支持我，不过另一些人 – 另一些人就不那么理解了。”

 

Merlin瞪了他一眼，“你真觉得我他妈介意一帮蠢货怎么想？他们都可以滚蛋了！”

 

Arthur半是惊诧地笑了起来，“我们得教教你外交辞令了，呃。”他咧嘴一笑说道。

 

“而且，再说了，大多数人都觉得这跟他们屁事不相干。《太阳报》昨天做了份调查问民众的一件，76%的人手他们才无所谓你是不是弯的，6%觉得这事儿好极了！而且这还是《太阳报》做的调查呐！”

 

Arthur轻轻吻了吻Merlin的嘴角，“大体上是在好起来 – 不过显然，我还是收到了很多恐吓信。但电视里的人似乎还都挺支持我的，很多媒体也都不错，其实，只要他们开够了各种双关的玩笑。还有很多信件和电话来鼓励我的，真的都特别感动 – 特别是孩子们，但也有很多老人，告诉我这对他们意义有多大。很多人听了我的采访都出柜了，这真是有点 – 天啊，真的太不可思议了。这份责任重大。但是 – 也很美妙。这些都非常 _重要_ ，因为这才是正确的事。”他重重地咽了咽，“我是想说如果 – 你知道，如果你愿意跟我在一起，公开在一起，我是说 – 呃，会有很大压力。而且不光是在你身上 – 还有你家人。这是 – 这是挺过分的要求，真的。”

 

Merlin哈哈大笑起来，“Arthur，你是 _第一天_ 认识我嘛？拜托，说真的 – 你见过这个星球上还有比我更懂怎么照顾自己，照顾家人的人了吗？现在还有比我更合适照顾 _你_ ，保护你的人吗？那些小兔崽子有种就都来试试啊！开玩笑！”

 

一阵短促的沉默，他们谁都没有提及变成蜂群的子弹，或是Val躺在冰冷沙滩上的尸体。Arthur半是焦虑半是欣喜，“你知道就算有人骂我，你也不能把他们变成青蛙的，对吧？”他小心地问道，“我是说 – 这可是很多很多微笑呀，招手呀，然后继续微笑呀，招手呀，就算咬着牙也得笑眯眯地很有礼貌呐。”

 

“我怎么就不行了！”Merlin固执地说，“我又不 _傻_ 。”

 

Arthur闭上眼睛，“哎呀妈呀，”他说道，强忍着笑意简直要浑身发抖，“以后有的噩梦做了，是吧？”

 

“喂！”Merlin掐了他一下，“有点信心能死嘛！这些事情有什么了不起的！因为我们就很了不起！”

 

Arthur睁开双眼看着Merlin，脸上的微笑似乎永远也不会褪去，“好吧，那么，这样的话，你觉得跟我回巴尔莫勒尔去见见父亲如何？”

 

Merlin吞咽一下，“哦天啊，”他有些虚弱地说，“见见 – 说真的？”

 

“真的。”Arthur仍在微笑，但嘴角那一丝狐疑与不安却让Merlin立刻戒备全无 – 放佛到了这节骨眼上，Arthur仍然觉得Merlin会忽然后悔似的。

 

“我很荣幸。”Merlin坚定地说，然后看着Arthur的微笑点亮了整个世界。


End file.
